Ava
by fallcon
Summary: A 23 year old girl wakes up in a different world, She tries to live in the world that only gets darker. Where the people are everything and the friends you make are something you want to protect. (no real romance yet, oc's, T for swearing) More lighthearted and parallel to the story line.
1. Chapter 1

_**please feel free to let me know if you don't understand anything, not sure how disclaimers work but i own none of naruto. This is my first story.**_

 _ **I made a few oc's,**_ _ **this story is on the timeline but also**_ ** _different. Thank you to the people who help me as I learn to write._**

 ** _I wanted to add Kakashi into the_** ** _summery but he does not really show up for a while._**

 ** _It is very slow._**

* * *

My body was vibrating as my mind was blank in darkness, I could not comprehend anything when a small light appeared in my hand, I watched it mindlessly as it slowly grew, I found it so pretty until it started to move up my arm, a feeling like it was ripping me open spreading through me like the roots of a tree. I faintly heard screaming before I blacked out.

The sound of birds surrounded me as I tried to open my eyes, the sun was bright making me blink a few times. Looking up with fuzzy eyes I was staring at a slightly cracked baby blue ceiling, trying to move sent pain throughout making me cry out but not a sound escaped my lips.

 _Where am I, What happened?_

Breathing in to calm myself I tried to move again as I listened to my surroundings, Looking to my right and pushing passed the pain I looked over a big beautiful open window, the bright summer sun cascading as the ugly green curtains blew in the wind. Breathing again as I looked to my left, a white partition, pulled closed.

 _Am I in a hospital?_

A shuffle moved fast passed my door as I tried to call out to them but again I made no noise, as I silently moaned in annoyance I just focused on moving my body, I could feel a strange warmth inside me that felt strange but I could not place what it was. Wrapping my fingers around a scratchy blanket pulling it into the fist with my stiff fingers. Breathing through the pain I moved my limbs around, feeling like I have not moved in ages.

Trying to remember how I got here but my memory seemed to be foggy in strange places, the last thing I remember was playing a video game and some really big trees, the kind of trees I have never seen in my 23 years.

I finally pulled myself up into a seated position as I heard a shuffle again "Hello" my voice was a barley audible croak as the shuffle passed by and disappeared making me sigh. I got a better look at the room I was in, across from me was a bed and next to it was a small wooden chest along the wall of what I assume was a bathroom. The partition was blocking the door and what I assume is a third bed.

Looking out the window I had a small view of some strange colorful roofs, my eyes played a trick on me when I saw a fast blur pass by making me blink again. A strong need to get a better look at where I am I slowly kicking my legs over the bed and tried to stand but my legs were shaky and I fell toward the window as I used it to keep me up and move closer.

Looking out at this place took my breath away, I stared at the strange buildings, a style I have never seen and so much color. I know I am no where near home "where am I?" There was a strong smell of clean air dirt and flowers that made the view even better making me smile when I noticed the people moving around, the weirdest style I have ever seen, some outfits looked so cool and others seemed like they got dressed in the dark.

 _I am not in Canada anymore_

"How did i get here?"

I leaned farther out the window when some more blurs passed by making me blink again "what the fuck?" Then I noticed there was not was a single vehicle, no electric buzzing, no trains, no planes and not even a single hospital equipment, It felt unsettling not hearing that low buzz that never leaves and yet slightly peaceful.

Ignoring the blurs and trying not to have a panic attack at this strange place, did I get wasted or something? Accidentally drug myself? What is going on?

"Well look who is up" startling me as I quickly turned around, sending a shock wave through my body, I grimaced.

Standing there was the prettiest nurse, Brown hair put up in a ponytail, she wore an old school nurse outfit and her pretty brown eyes filled with kindness and concern even if there was something odd about them, that again, I can't place. _What did I go back in time?_ that thought was laughable. "Are you okay?" her sweet voice pulling me out of my head and I noticed I was looking at her so confused "I have had better days" my voice cracked as a small shy smile crossed my face, rubbing the back of my head "Where am I?

"Your in Konohagakure a chunin brought you in" she said while she walked over gracefully "I'm sorry but I did not understand anything you just said" I slightly laughed out "you were passed out nearby, been asleep for about a week" That shocked me "A week?" I felt dizzy making me stumbled back to the bed and sit down making her shuffle to me quickly and took my heart rate with her fingers.

She put her hands on my chest when a peaceful looking green glow came out of her hands making me pause in shock as I just stared while she moved it around my body. I'm sure the most ridiculous face but she ignored it like this was so normal, I did notice that it made me feel better but I was still so shocked "what the fuck is that" this time she fully stopped and stared at me "What did you just do" I just stared at her face.

She just blankly looked at me "just checking you out, you are okay but your chakra network is strange" she stopped and stepped backwards "was barely there a week ago" I was no doctor and it sounded so normal coming out of her mouth I just nodded to not look dumb "hmm" she turned to leave without saying anything else before she paused and looked back at me "The Hokage want's to talk to you and your stuff is in the locker" she pointed me to the wooden chest before she walked passed the partition and was gone.

I just sat there unsure how long so confused on what happened and what a Hokage was when I looked over at the wooden chest, slowly standing I walked over like an old man and had to pause halfway out of fatigue. My weak hand went to open the door it was kind of stiff making me use both hands when I noticed a tattoo on the inside of my lower left forearm.

Staring at it I was shocked as I can't remember getting it, it was a small simple outlined purple dragonfly but it did look like something I would pay for so strange I don't remember it. I just shook my head and pulled at the stiff door, sitting on the top shelf was my rose gold cell phone "finally somethings I recognize" I pulled it out and tried to turn it on "dead" sighing "great" feeling around there was only my wallet, no charger, _maybe my nurse has one._

Looking at my funny wallet I bought at an art expo, it was red with an angry white lama on it, I found it funny so I bought it, looking inside I was glad to see I had cash and my debit card, least I have some money.

Carefully folded in the middle was my clothes, making me look down at what I had on, a big gray t-shirt and small gray shorts, Smiling at them I really want to steal them they are so comfortable.

Sitting on top was my dark gray shirt I pulled it out as it was burnt in place and a rip down the back making me even more confused on what happened to me to do this to my shirt, below that was my long light pink sweater pulling it out I was even more confused as it was not hurt in anyway, perfectly fine. Last was only one of my dark gray boots.

 _No pants? One shoe? What the fuck happened to me?_

Suddenly I noticed I was found pantsless by some person with my ass hanging out made the blood drain from my face as I peeked into my shorts to see if I had underwear on, giggling I was glad to see they were still there. Still embarrassing but could be worse as I giggled a little more. Grabbing my things I slowly moved back to the bed, pulling the partition a little before I sat down so I could see the door. Sitting down I dug in my pockets there was my cheep rose gold necklace, a small feather with a fake stone in it and my lighter making me crave a smoke.

Getting my energy back and looking out the door I slid the necklace on and just stared at it, being bored and needing a smoke I slowly shuffled towards the door, my joints feeling like they would fall out of the sockets. I braced myself on the door frame and looked down the busy hallway when a fully clad man in a full white suit passing by "excuse me, where can I get a smoke" my voice croaked as he gave me a strange look and continued on his way.

"Okay" I whispered, he must be busy.

Looking back the other way there was this very hot man looking at me with a smoke in his mouth and gracefully moved towards me one hand in his pocket, checking him out, His short dark hair spiked in the air a little strangely but he had the sexiest beard and his brown eyes filled with wisdom pulled out a pack of smokes and handed me one.

"Thank you" I said with a friendly smile, he nodded at me with a strange look in his eyes I could not understand and I decided to ignore it "We can smoke in here?" He looked slightly down on me as I was only a little shorter "why not?" He asked with a strange tone. I just nodded and lit it as I doubt I can make it out of here easy.

That first puff was amazing making me smile and relax as I looked at his strange outfit, he wore blue pants and undershirt and a strange green vest, some wraps on places, it was so strange and yet slightly attractive, I did not understand what the symbol on his strange forehead thing meant as I looked around and also saw it on many people.

"Hi I am" sticking my hand out for a shake, before lowering for a second, _whats my name?_ "Ava?" "you sure about that" he seemed slightly amused, I smiled "ya, mind block" "Asuma" he spoke with confidence as he took my hand, giving him a strange look at his strange name. The air was slightly awkward making me want to break it as he was still standing next to me "good smoke" I looked at him with a smile as he just nodded.

"So where is this place?" "Konohagakure" there is that word again. "Where is that, Asia?" I asked calmly, he gave me a small confused look "Land of fire", "land of fire? That is a weird name" I was lost in thought for a second before I noticed the air got really tense making me need to flee "thanks for the smoke" I mumbled as I moved as fast as my slow ass could back into my room, with a strong need to hide I wondered into the bathroom.

Inside was the smallest bathroom, a tiny sink with a tiny mirror, the shower was so small I could cry, I just shut the door and had the best pee of my life making me sit there for a while and finish my smoke before I stood up and tossed it in. Washing my hands I got a look at me, as a stranger was looking back at me in the mirror, I Don't even recognize my own face?

Two big light purple eyes stared at me, the long black lashes were so pretty, something about my eyes seemed so different but again I can't place why. My long hair hung passed my chest in an unbrushed mess, it was a mostly light gray with a tint of purple "I am so purple" as I looked at my tattoo "what the fuck" I mumbled.

Grabbing my chest I shuffled my braless boobs around, now these are fully familiar.

Standing there squinting my eyes I tried to remember exactly what is different and my mind just would not let me, it was just gone.

I don't understand.

I pulled myself away and slowly waddled out, standing there startled as I stared at the strange old man in my room. He smiled at me kindly with a pipe in his mouth, an air of of purpose wafting off of him. His face filled with happy lines and a big friendly smile on his wrinkled face, but I couldn't stop looking at his strange hat it was odd but he weirdly pulled it off.

"Hello, i am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of hidden leaf village, may I ask who are you" I stuttered for a sec but I got out "Ava Lee, from Canada?" I tried to be as polite as possible, he had an air about him like he knows all of my secrets and a strength you don't want to fuck with, reminding me a little of Dumbledore.

"Canada" he said with interest, "I don't know that place" "really?" Dumbfounded, making a stupid face, "how do you not know Canada" "how do you not know the land of fire" He spoke back with a smile that made me feel less threatened making me smile back."Your not from here are you?" "I don't know where I am" I mumbled as I sat back on my bed, passing through his smoke. "We have found many like you in strange clothes and the block of glass"

Block of glass?

Looking next to me at my phone, picking it up "this?" He looked at it like it might hurt him "yes, what is it?" "It is a cell phone, you don't have these?" I asked a little scared, things just keep getting weirder.

"Cell phone" he quietly said while he took it carefully from my hand "what does it do?" "Well text, call, play music, go online..play...games" I slowly started to speak as the more words I used the more confused he got.

"You did not understand any of that do you", He was spinning it in his hands but like you would a picture, carefully with only his fingers. "I'm finally not the one confused by words" I quietly chuckled out, he did not look amused "sorry" I whispered as I stopped smiling.

He handed it back to me like it could explode any minute, grabbing it tightly to show him it wont hurt as I humorously watched his wrinkled face "but its dead and if you don't know what it is I guess you have no plugs, no charger and no way to use it" I spoke with sadness, making him look a little heartbroken even if he did not know what it really was.

The air was quiet for a moment "So, there are others here like me?" Not understanding what that meant, where is here?

"We have never found one alive" Making me freeze for the second time today in confused shock. "We could not tell why until you, you are the only one who gained a chakra network and I want to know why and where you came from"

 _What the fuck is going on?_

Anxiety bubbling up inside me as the room got real serious. "Chakra? I don't know what that is" was that the horrible pain I remember? He just stared at me in thought. Overwhelmed and a need for a smoke I ran my hand through my birds nest,"I don't know where I am, to tell you where i'm from" I said quietly slightly distracted, "I don't understand any of this" He just stared at me for a moment before he nodded his head.

A bunch of emotions have been floating in me since I woke up but now the biggest was relief I was alive."Do you think there is a chance others like me made it, that they are around somewhere?" The worried look on his face said it all, he does not want that to be true.

He stared at me for a while before turning toward the door, "I will come back, for now you will stay here and be monitored, food will be sent up" I just watched him walk away. I just sat there stunned with so many questions floating in my head trying to find answers. I stood up awkward and started to pace a bit until I sat back down being worn out, this time I sat on the wide window and just looked out at this strange town.

I watched the blurs wondering what issue was going on with my head when a blur paused on a nearby roof before moving again, showing me it was a person, as I jumped backwards from the window sending more pain through my body but I ignored it in fear.

"The fuck my ass was that"

Are they all people? I moved back to the window in amazement trying to find them all. The more I looked around the more I needed to walk the streets. Sitting back in the window one leg on either side the shock started to leave I found myself weirdly calm. I was pulled from my thoughts when the pretty nurse came back in with a plate of food. She put it on my bed before she shuffled off with a tense air "thank you" I called after her as I moved towards it. The food looked strange but I noticed there was a pack of smokes next to it, that's hospitality.

Pulling the tray to the window I sat and ate watching this strange world, The food was a bit too spicy but still really good. I sat and slowly ate wishing for my phone or my computer as it felt weird to not be on one so all I had to do was think about stuff from Chakra to how I don't think I am in my world and why am I the only one from my world to live.

My world...this is not my world, this is not...am I an alien?

Holy shit am I an alien?

The thought did not scare me if it was true, I was weirdly happy about that as a strange smile crossed my face, fuck i am taking this incredibly well, what is up with that.

A new world?

Looking at my hands like I was stoned and it was my first time seeing them, Finally focusing on the small fuzz inside my body, wondering if that is this chakra? I started to spin it around, nothing was happening but it felt right, like this was natural.

A small orange blur caught my eye as I looked down and saw a small orange kid hiding behind a fence, I know they dress strange here but that is just tacky. Suddenly he was gone, I wondered how they can move so fast, can I move that fast? I was going to see if I could when I put all my weight on me left leg feeling pain, "Oh right" Sitting back down, _dumbass._

I sat and smoked for a while when I felt restless wishing for a book, getting on my feet I placed my tray on the bed and moved towards the door feeling slightly better and moved into the hallway using the light pink walls to hold me up, heading to the right. I watched as people shuffled around and most wore the same stuff, other then the white clad nurses most patents were in that same blue and green outfit. Passing some identical rooms I saw people passed out or sitting there wrapped in bandages.

The walls opened up into a common room, with a worn out couch and a few small tables but what pulled my attention was the old school t.v. Moving towards it I passed some spiky haired guy sitting on the couch. Maybe if the cord is similar I can charge my phone.

I gave him a quick scan as I passed, he had sun kissed skin and wore the same outfit as me, one arm in a sling. His dark eyes void of emotion and a look on his face like he was angry as we glanced at each other. "Don't change it" His silky angry voice called out "I'm not, just looking" I distractedly said without looking at him, "you wanna book at the mall" a small amount of anger in his voice as he mumbled "I wanna what at the mall?" I looked back at him from the strange request.

"You wanna look at the wall?" a low amount of anger in his voice "Yes" I said a little defensively as I bent over to look at the plug, I think I heard him mumble something else but I just ignored him. Looking at the big wide cord attached to some weird looking battery making my heart drop, I am not an electrician so I don't think I can find a way with this weird contraption to work for me. Sighing in defeat I turned and walked passed the couch and into the hallway.

I can't remember what way I came from as I stood there for a second, So I headed to the right.

I started to think I went the wrong way when I passed a room with two doctors covering a bloody man with the green glow. I think they are healing him, how cool is that. I watched in amazement, slightly understanding what chakra was.

"You're not in your room" I almost jumped, spinning with shocked eyes, the old man in the hat stood just behind me. "Sorry I was looking for a book" I mumbled as I looked back at the scene "are they healing him?" "This is new to you?" "yes" I said so quietly "that is chakra?" He just stared at me "can I do that?" I looked up at him "I don't know"

The air was slightly tense making me want to go back to my room, looking back down the hallway I looked up at him a little nervous "I am lost" he gave a small chuckle and started to head down the hallway. He stayed with my slow gait and cared when I stumbled making me feel safe next to him. "How long do I have to stay here?" "I am not sure" he is very evasive "Do you guys have like books in this hospital I can read?" He thought about it "I will see" I smiled up at him "Thank you"

"You are very polite" he smiled at me as he stopped moving "well that is the Canadian in me" I joked making him confused when I noticed we were at my room making my smile bigger. I slowly went inside and turned to talk to him but he was gone, peeking out the hallway he was completely gone.

"Where did he go?"

I sat in the window and watched the beautiful sun set over this place, the dim lights of the town was so quaint and there was something about this small town I was in love with. I sat and smoked when it set and I could see so many stars in the clear sky. Every time I did this at home my eyes went straight to the big dipper, It was always there and I trusted it to always be but I looked and looked and even almost fell out of the window, it was just gone.

Looking hard my face dropped truly hitting me, I really am nowhere near home. I started to feel sick making me lie in bed as I covered me up in the scratchy blanket pulling it up so I mostly just cuddled it and tried to sleep but my mind did nothing but think.

"Morning" a females voice woke me "Hmm" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes, sitting up as she put a tray at my feet and left the room. I looked at the strange food and just moved back to the window and watched the early morning people move about. It took me a while when I looked by my bed, sitting on the small night stand was a stack of books. I was so excited I almost dove onto the bed, lying on my chest I picked them up and pulled the four of them to me.

They were all very thin besides one, it seemed like a love story or something. I looked at the covers and noticed I was reading words that were not in English, I stared at this strange writing, I started to notice I did not even speak in English but it felt just as normal. _How did I not see that._ I blankly stared before I breathed and pushed it away, shaking my head I looked at the last three.

One informed me on chakra a little and I was happy to learn about it. The second was history but there was almost nothing in it besides a small map of the small world making me feel funny and that the Hokage was kind of like a king making me slightly nervous. Then something on Jutsu's and that stunned me completely.

Like spells and mana, what did I land in a video game?

Suddenly I noticed how powerful these people are, a feeling of danger finally filling my heart, it did not say much about what they can do and that was terrifying.

These people can do anything, i'm screwed if they decide to hurt me.

I am an alien.

I cant even run, they out run me. What if they don't want me alive anymore or I become a test subject, shit, how did this not hit me.

What do I do.

I panicked and grabbed the blanket in my fist, are these books here to help me or scare me? I grabbed the pack of smokes and just sat in my window feeling liek suddenly I was in a prison as I watched the blurry guards running around, can I escape? Where would I even go, I have no home here. My hair raised at the word 'monitored' hit me, the word the old man said earlier, am i being watched? A need to flee filled me making me head to the bathroom, the only place I know someone can't see me as I collected myself.

What do I do? Is he trying to intimidate me? It is working.

I just stared at myself as I got a hold of my emotions and walked back out still slightly worried, I slid into my bed and pulled up the last book, the romance novel, I was two pages in when I was brought more food, I thanked her and slowly ate as I read. A smirk crossed my face when I found out it was a Naughty book and I could not put it down.

Half way in the book I stood up and stretched with a need to move around, dogearing the corner I put it on my bed and decided to move around the hospital. Unsure if he wanted me to stay in my room, I had an urge to push boundaries. _I might be a little dumb._

I walked randomly and passed the tv room again, I could see the same black hair peeking over the edge of the couch, I moved in close and stood behind him as I checked out what he was watching, I did not recognize it.. duh...

"Sit down" his angry tone made me move fast and sit on the other side of the overused but comfy couch "I hate people behind me" He mumbled out, I just nodded and stared at the t.v.

I gave a side glance to him, he was a cutie and slingless today before I looked back at the confusing show "what is this?" I asked kindly. "Some generic drama, it is all that is on" I gave a small smile "ya I don't like much pure drama shows" I mumbled back. "Decided to watch the TV and not the wall this time" he said with attitude. Making me really laugh for the first time here as I looked over at him "I see your arm is better"

"Ya a week in here sucks but I was pretty broken" Looking at him with shock on my face "That is fast" he looked me over for a moment before turning back to the t.v. The silence was nice and comfortable as I watched the show making me relax into the couch. "Ava lee" I pointed at myself, he stared at me like he could see straight through me but not hostile or mean and turned back to the t.v.

"Kuro Mori"

I just smiled as I looked back at the crappy show "You are the one not from here?" I nodded with a smile "Everyone knows about me huh?" He just made an agreement sound without looking my way. "What do they say?" My eyes big with curiosity, he just made a noise I just gave a small smile as we sat comfortably unlike the tenseness around everyone else.

"Is it upsetting?" Startling me at the question "Um, what do you mean?" He sighed, in an angry tone "do you miss home?""oh, um, I guess it should be upsetting for me but no, I was broke had a bad job, and just broke up with the ... worst..guy" I shut up, he did not care.

I might be in a hospital but it feels like a vacation in a beautiful place, books, free food even if it is scary and confusing.

I tried to watch but I was done with this show making me stand up and just keep moving until someone stops me, giving a small wave to the hot guy and moved away. He said something so quietly I looked back at him, when he did not repeat it I just continued to walk away. I found my way to a stairwell I gripped the railing tight and slowly made my way down. I came to an open area with less people around, moving passed an empty receptions desk I found two big doors and made my way outside.

The sun was brighter as I blinked and the wonderful smell of flowers and dirt was stronger, No one seemed to pay attention to me as I looked down at the finally packed dirt roads. Spinning I looked up the hospital and it did not look like what I thought, pink walls and a blue and yellow roof, a smile on my face as I slowlt shuffled to the main road and saw two metal poles with the word healing on them.

The dirt felt wonderful on my bare feet and moved down the road slowly when I looked up and saw this big mountain side with four big heads carved into the side as I looked at it with so much amazement, I could see the old mans face up there making me feel I really should not go farther. Feeling satisfied I walked back to the door enjoying the dirt when I looked at them and did not want to go back in just yet.

Sitting in the softest grass I flopped backwards and just stared at the sky rubbing my arms in it, sitting back up I just pulled at it as I watched people walk by and really check out there outfits, I started to feel better about being here this place was beautiful.

Something about this place just feels like home.

No one has stopped me, I may or may not be being watched.

Time passed and I got up to go back to my room. After getting in the hospital doors, I just stood there.

I forgot where to go.


	2. New world

A few days have passed and I am trapped in this boring place, No one would talk to me but my nurse and all we did was talk about my health, I looked for angry boy but I have not seen him since last time, I also tried to have a shower but I could not even turn in there.

The highlight of my days was that someone in the night brings me a book, today it was an advanced book on chakra, I tried to memorize all the chakra points but with my mind that was pointless, it shows me hand signs but I did not understand what that meant and something about sticking a leaf to your forehead for control.

I sat on my bed and just looked around when I was done with book, there was a small brown leaf sitting in the window making me stand up and grab it. Sitting back down I put it on the tip of my hand, it took me a bit to understand how to move my chakra, I would give up and then get bored and try again.

My excitement started to grow when I figured it out and I could have it stick to me without falling for five seconds.

Without food and the books I can read in a few minutes, I have nothing to really do, I know I can't make a clone or change my appearance like a previous book told me they can do, but I had fun sticking a leaf to me.

I was a mix between sad and completely ecstatic.

I moved between rereading the novel and sticking a leaf to my hand while waiting for food.

* * *

Stretching my arms to the sky after a great sleep I shuffled off to the bathroom, I sat on the toilet a little to long just yawning wishing for coffee before I fixed the mess on my head and strolled out to see what new book was today. I picked it up and looked at it funny as it was more about chakra control, _Hmm i guess i am being watched._

 _I wonder where this person is watching me from,_ as I looked out the window, It put a small amount of worry in my heart I tried to move passed as there was nothing I can do about it. I am an alien, who would not watch me I am just glad they are not cutting me open as I looked at the book still unsure if it was to help or to scare me.

When people see me now I started to notice it is always with the same look on there faces, not sure what it is, worry, dislike, confusion or all of the above. Without a computer to break my time apart it was just, lonely, to bad my watcher did not watch me in here. I read the book and took in the advice on chakra control as I played with my leaf before I was done sitting on my ass and decided to explore the hospital more. I know I will get lost again but this time I will embrace it.

I tried not to lock eyes with anyone as I was either ignored or watched hard as I just strolled around when I found myself down a hallway that was wider and empty mostly, massive doors lines the hall making me look around, I think I am in an emergency section.

When I came to a corner where an older man with the green vest and brown hair was looking at the floor with such sadness, it pulled on my heart, then he noticed me I watched as his eyes as he understood who I was and then I got that look again making me turn and shuffle away down another hallway. _I Wonder how many people here know who I am and what do they say to each other to always have the same look._

I came out of my thoughts when I came down a very dark hallway, I paused and looked around as it was really creepy. I spun on my heals and turned around and headed back to light when I passed a stairwell that went up, I looked around and with curiosity I started to climb. The lighting was crappy as I just continued up when I came to a heavy door and pushed it open, the sun was blinding as I walked out.

I was on the roof, a big smile crossed my face as I looked around, on one side was a bunch of drying blankets and two big water tanks, this was the highest I have been. Walking forward I looked out at the city and then up at the heads as I breathed in the fresh air and just enjoyed standing in the hot sun with this great veiw I was in peace when some green leaves floated towards me making me try and grab one.

Closing my eyes I focused on my chakra trying to get the leaf to stick, turning my hand upside down I counted while focusing the best I could. I got to twenty seconds and opened my eyes and it was still there making me so happy as I watched it float away. I was so excited I bounced on my toes when I mindlessly pushed chakra into my feet and I was suddenly a foot in the air scaring me as I fell back down.

I just stared at me feet so interested "shit" I did it again but this time really jumping and I got so high making me feel like a superhero as I giggled like a madman. I started to jog around the roof while jumping before I started to parkour the shit out of this roof, the fences, tanks, I always wanted to be able to do that and now I can, as I back flipped off the tank.

I had no shoes so when I stepped on a rock I had to pause in pain, once the shock passed I just made a weird noise and danced a little in the middle of the roof so happy with an urge to yell I pushed down. _I can't believe i can do this._ Most of them would walk faster then I just ran but man that was fun.

Wanting to see how high I can jump I closed my eyes and watched my chakra to shove into my feet the second I jump when I almost got off the ground a shock ran through me making me fuck up and fall on my ass. I was sitting on the ground in an unflattering way so confused at what that was, I was unsure what that feeling was but I think someone was watching me.

I stood up curious as me eyes scanned every roof, tree, there was not a single person in my eye line but it was to late my mood was drastically changed and i just walked back inside looking around one last time.

 _If i am being watched, where the fuck are they?_

"Ava", "hmm" I mumbled while walking mindlessly lost in thought.

"AVA" Snapping me out of my zone, Looking behind me was my nurse "what are you doing here" I looked around confused "Oh umm, I was just walking" I scanned the area I was in "I don't know where I am" She sighed making me feel bad and gestured me to follow "this way" I just walked beside her silently "You use chakra to heal right?" "yes" I looked her in her eyes, noting we were the same height "is it hard?" She just looked forward "it takes a lot of chakra control and a long time to get good at it, so yes its hard" I nodded in thought.

"Is it something you're interested in?" I just smiled at her "I am just interested in it all" I looked forward "We don't have chakra where I come from" she made no physical sign but she became alert "What's it like where your from?"

I did not think about it, I finally had someone to hold a conversation with me longer then a few words "way different, without chakra we can't run fast like you but we have cars, and some buildings go up higher then fifty floors, the food is much different and I miss pizza, you don't have pizza right?" I looked at her to answer "no?" I don't think she even knew what that was making me just babble on.

"We both have t.v's, I found that weird, even if they are different" She gave me a confused look but she just took it all in without saying a word "I miss video games as I have nothing to do all day"

"What is a video game?" I looked at her smile on my face "It is, well, it is a game you can own a farm or fight stuff" I looked at her "wow I never explained it before, it is a weird thing to do" She just looked at me as I tried to think of how to explain it when she paused, I kept walking for a few seconds before I looked back at her and the pointed "your room" I gave an awkward smile "oh" I walked passed her, I just looked around and it made me tired as I am sick of these walls "let me check you out"

I nodded glad she did not leave like always as I moved to the edge of my bed and sat down, her hands glowed green and checked me over "I still find this weird" She gave a genuine smile but this time as the green examined me I could almost feel it invading my body "Your chakra network is stronger again"

"Oh ya? That's good right?" She nodded "well you seem fine and I have thing's to do I will see you later" I had a smile on my face as she walked away as I slid back far enough to kick my feet but it turned into a frown and I sighed while looking around "how long will I be here for?" I just leaned forward sad before I looked at the books and picked up icha icha again while sitting in the window.

It was a pretty well written book, the dirty parts were rather nice and it sadly was all I had to do. I was starting to have a favorite naughty part, I am sure it was easy to see the look on my face every time I got to one. I was smirking at my favorite part when the Nurse came in with food making me feel nervous that she knows what I was just reading but she did not seem to notice as I garbed the tray and ate while reading.

* * *

I started to lose all time, unsure of how long I have been here but it just gets more lonely as the only person to talk to me was my nurse, she tells me about here I tell her about where i'm from but both are just small insignificant things. I can stick the leaf to my head as long as I want now, and she told me that is the reason they have a leaf symbol on there foreheads. She also told me they have a school here to learn about it.

Sadly I was still stuck in here, but I spent a lot of time smoking and jumping around on the roof and the more I do that the deeper my sleep.

Every morning was the highlight of my day when I got a new book and I wanted to thank the person who does this for me as they made my days better and most of my fear had subsided even if they still wont let me out of here.

My days started to repeat and I had read the novel three times that now I just find my favorite pages and just reread that.

* * *

Sitting in my living room as I was deep in a pvp match with an old online friend, Him and I together were almost unstoppable and we played well together, We were mid fight when my lights flickered and I could feel a man nearby, like he was beside me making me jump up out of my chair and yell "who's there"

Next thing I know I was sitting up straight in my hospital bed clucking the blanket as I scanned the room in a frenzy. I calmed down and noticed I was safe when feeling of homesickness crawled into my heart, pulling my knees to my chest I hugged them and just sat there, looking over there was a new book on my nightstand as I looked around shocked, _was the person just here, was that what that was?_

I moved out of bed and went to look out the window a little nervous, leaning as far as I could there was again, nothing. _These guys are amazing._

I just sat in the window as I was now wide awake and just looked out and listened to the world, when I heard a shuffle in the hall but inside me was a small spark inside when they passed my door, I just ignored it and gazed at the town and stars. Night is always so peaceful just like at home, there was just something in the air here that I can't place, something I don't understand.

I leaned there lost in night when I finally yawned and I moved back to me bed and flopped down in a non graceful way and cuddled my blanket as I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning and it started to the same as always but once I was done the book I stood up and stretched before heading out of my room just to stroll, I was gonna stop at the t.v when I passed by and there was two men who gave me the famous look, _welp not that_. I just slowly walked when that spark came back in my chest making me pause as a kid ran around a corner almost hitting me and almost knocked me over, I watched him run away and I just got back to walking.

After around a half an hour I found my way back to my room on my own this time and I just lied in bed staring at the ceiling finding designs in the cracks and bumps "I am so done with this" I mumbled "I cant be here for much longer" I moved to the wall and stuck my hands to it, leaning backwards it held me up, I let go and did it again, this time I brought up a foot and tried to pry myself off but they held strong making me give a weak smile when I felt that spark again, this time I turned around just before my nurse walked in, something clicked in my mind.

I was just looking at her funny as she moved towards me with food and paused and asked me what with her eyes, I just smiled and walked over to take it from her before she left "weird"

I enjoyed the roof most of the rest of the day but the feeling of vacation is now completely gone and I felt so trapped. I just wanted to go to sleep and have this day end but I was not tired. I just sat in the window chain smoking and watching the world I wish to be a part of. Sleeping and the books was all I had to look forward to now a days, I just lightly sang a song from home that popped into my head, so quietly no one could hear.

* * *

I was sitting up in my bed again clutching my blanket as I looked around the room startled but I was alone again, Looking over right way there was a new book making me jump to my feet as fast as I could and looked out the window for the culprit. I leaned so far out I could fall and there was not one person.

I leaned on the windowsill again with a sigh.

When I thought back on the small sparks making me close my eyes and tried to focus as much as I could, I could feel something far in the back of my mind, something was there almost unseeable but there. I moved closer into the middle of my room and tried again, I even pushed my chakra out in a blind manor but that did nothing, _I am probably doing this wrong._

It took a moment but far in the back there was three small sparks making me stare at them trying to get it to come into view, when I looked at my door as two people walked by almost silently making me run to my door and peak out. Leaning on the wall I closed my eyes again and they were both gone, Looking back they were just one door away sending a shock through my body.

So he is close?

What the actual fuck, where is this person, looking around the room, where can u hide in here?

I scanned the room for places to hide I hit the ground and looked under every bed, whipping open the bathroom door and the white partition completely closed, I peered in the chest before I stood in the middle of the room, I was so confused and I had to know.

 _That's it!_

"I know you're here, I don't know where but I know you're here" I spoke with fake confidence.

Suddenly a strong wind hit my face making me blink and make a small surprised noise, squatting in my window was a man only a few years older then me, I stared at this man so stunned as his incredible almost while hair stood up at strange heights, most of his face was covered but one eye but that was where I stopped looking as it was filled with such intensity before it turned into a clearly fake smile as the air around him was scary and dangerous.

I was frozen so scared.

 _I fucked up_

"How" he asked in a threatening tone, fake smile still on his covered face.

 _I so fucked up._

I did not speak for a second and his eye narrowed "I, I, figured and then, eyes, and focused and I, blue thing, somewhere in this area" as I circled my head with my finger as I forgot the word. Shutting my eyes tight thinking he might harm me, when nothing happened I looked at him still crouched in my window, but the air was a little less threatening.

"You can see _blue?_ " his cool voice showed no emotion, not sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Barely, I don't know, maybe" I blurted out, If he asked for my most embarrassing moment or all my money I would hand it right over, hoping he wont ask I was almost shaking.

"You can see chakra?" The air calmed a little making me breath easier and I noticed his voice was pretty hot "not sure" I mumbled as I bit my lip as he just stared at me with no emotion and gave nothing away to what he was thinking, the fear climbed back up as he did not move an inch when a thought popped in my head. This is my watcher, as I looked him over in the same outfit as many others.

"Did you bring me the books?" I asked calmly trying to break the tension, it took a second but he spoke back "yes" A big smile crossed my face with an urge to ask him one question I held back. "They are good books, I am glad I finally get to thank you" I mimicked his fake smile back at him, the air was still tense.

 _Ask him._

"They helped me out so much and the romance novel was great" He fake eye smiled back "I'm glad" his sexy voiced drolled.

 _Ask him_.

Standing in awkwardness, As we both just kind of stared at each other but I kind of wanted to ask him even if it was a stupid question to ask.

"Did you bring them to scare me or help me?" came out of my mouth as I looked at him with curiosity. This time he smiled and it did not look as fake "maybe both" and he vanished.

I moved to the window and looked out he was just gone, I closed my eyes and tried to find him but that small thing was now gone, if he is still around I could not see him anymore.

 _Shit hes amazing._

Climbing back into bed and I could not stop the giggles bubbling up inside me 'maybe both' rattling around in my brain. I should have been scared but I could not wipe the smile off my face, he hooked me with that line.

 _I wonder what his name is._

I grabbed the new book and was pleasantly surprised it was a second icha icha, I was so excited to read it and I was wide awake so decided to start it, turning on the light I got comfortable in my bed as I shifted around and started to read. He has good taste in books.

I said "thank you" under my breath.

* * *

"Ava" pulled me from my sleep as I looked up sleepy, the book pressed under my chest as I pushed my body up as I wiped drool off my face "huh" "good morning Ava" Looking over it was the old man and his hat standing at the base of my bed, _shit sit up._ This guy deserves respect.

"I would like to talk to you" he seemed to speak with care "okay" I shifted into sitting cross legged "Nice hair" He smiled at me with humor "ha is it bad" I asked in a laugh as I patted it down, ya it was a mad mess.

He then got serious "So I hear you can use your chakra and can see it, yes?" "umm, barely" he looked at me in thought his strong pope smoke on his clothes drifted into my nose as I waited."Can you see the chakra in the room?"

I just shut my eyes and focused on where I saw them before, I tried to push chakra but it felt even more wrong then last night. "Umm, I see three blue sparks, I can't see where or who it is just, there"

Opening my eyes to look at him "but it is only you" Looking over I saw my nurse leaning on the door frame "and you" looking at him "So is he here also?" I asked in a whisper as I spun my finger "how does he hide like that?" The old man just smiled at me "well this is interesting" after a pause he asked "how would you like to learn some ninja skills" "yes" I almost jumped out of my bed with glee, he seemed to like my reaction.

They are called ninjas? The strange name made me giggle but I now understand how he hid so well if they are like anything from the story's at home.

He gave one last smile as he turned and gracefully walked out before looking back once more "Let me get somethings in order and I will see what I can do to get you a place to stay" He moved faster and was gone quickly. I was posed on my hands and knees in my bed as I watched the area he left. The smile on my face was so big, a chance to get out of here was stronger then everything.

This is exciting, as I moved and stood on my feet in the middle of the room and did a little stupid dance, before I remembered that man was still around as I sat on my bed awkwardly. I was feeling so restless at the new information when I looked at the book that was spread on my bed I shifted back and found a part I remeber, I had a little trouble reading as my mind was busy. When I hit the first dirty part I was then completely pulled in.

The lame smirk on my face as I read this when my nurse came back as I put the book down quickly like closing the laptop when someone comes in your room, I am sure the look of being caught all over my face. "Came to check you out" "alright" I really wanted to keep reading but I slid to the edge. "Well you are fine to leave, I just needed to check your chakra network again"

That perked me back up that I wont be here much longer as I smiled up at her, "it is growing" she mumbled "what is it like compared to you?" I asked she gave a amused smile "not even close" "oh" she noticed I was sad "It works like a muscle, work with it and it will get stronger" I just nodded the smile back on my face, "I am glad to see you leave" she spoke with kindness and I know she meant it.

"Did not know you hated me that much" I lamely joked I was just so giddy, she just made a tssk sound before she turned to leave "next time I see you it will be with discharge paperwork" She had the most genuine smile as she left.

I moved backwards and leaned on the window while lighting a smoke, I was way to excited as I looked out and wondered what this world was really like and with hope I never need to come back here. I just leaned on my elbows bent over and watched the town with a smile on my face. When I remembered the book making me slide onto my bed, looking at the the books with fondness, my light in the darkness.

I opened the book and got back into it, this one was even better then the first. It really pulls you in and makes you care about the main people but the best part was the dirty parts as they were incredibly well done, even if it feels like it was made for men, I really enjoyed it. It at least filled the time as I waited and when I heard the old man again I almost jumped out of bed and headed to the door.

Peering outside he was down the hallway talking to my nurse and one more man, he looked my way and saw me peeking as I bounced backwards and slightly bounced on my toes. "Good afternoon" he said while he gracefully strode into the room. I could burst as I was so excited "hey" I said weirdly and gave an awkward wave.

"Well I found a place in a common gennin building" He got me a home? The smile did not leave "I have a bit of money bi-weekly until you can get on your feet" Making me pause in shock as I looked at him, he noticed and gave a big smile "really?" I asked seriously "are you sure?" _he can't be real._

He chuckled "and a bit extra for some clothes, can't wear that everywhere" as he gestured to my outfit, making me grab the bottom of my t shirt and laughed lightly. I had the biggest urge to hug him but I held back "Thank you so much sir"he chuckled again "sir"

I have a new home and am leaving this place was good enough but shopping and free money I don't think I can thank him enough.

"Wow, I can't believe this, thank you, how do I repay you" He smiled kindly at me "you will, gather your things and I will show you your new home" I was so excited that the words 'you will' just flew over my head. I stuffed everything into my sweater pockets, tossing my shirt and one boot in the garbage can when I noticed I was missing my wallet.

I looked around under my pillows and blanket before I looked under my bed, there it was wide open under there, pulling it out I looked at it confused something was different. Looking at my cards I noticed my gym card was missing, I got back on my knees and went looking for it. I don't need it and have not gone to the gym in a while, my picture is on it if someone finds it.

Looking at the books I only wanted to take the novels as I read the others and they are now useless to me and I can't carry them all. I felt bad to leave them but I think I have to. Now that it was collected I sat down and read as I waited. The old man was not to long and he was back in my doorway as I jumped up so happy, passing the door I peered in the garbage can and pulled out my one shoe before I followed him away.

I had a bounce in my step as we walked out of the hospital, so glad to move away I looked at everything as he took me down windy dirt roads, I was already lost but I just smiled seeing these places from a different point of view. It was even sweeter then I thought he just smiled at me as I looked around. We walked for ten minutes when we moved in front of a strange looking building, the stairs were in the middle but also on the outside.

Walking up them to the second floor we came to a chipped earth green door on the right side as he used a key and opened the door "Here you are"

I walked in amazed, it smelt a little dusty as I looked across from the door and to the left was a big window like the hospital. This was a one room of an empty living room area and a small kitchen along the wall to the left of the door with four kitchen cabinets, one with a sink and a thin but tall fridge and a small stove. Two doors at the back wall past the kitchen. I was glad to find a small white table with two chairs.

I put my sweater on the kitchen cabinets as I went to look in the doors, The one closest to the fridge was a small bedroom, with a small window and the bed was right under it on the back wall it had some crappy pillow and blanket but I moved passed that and saw a small closet with the door open and a tiny dresser. It was small and I loved it.

I sat on the bed and it barely squeaked, it was much softer then the hospital one, looking out the window it entered into a small alleyway.

I shuffled to the next room and I almost squealed, It was a great bathroom, my favorite room so far. There was some decently bright lights above the small slightly cracked mirror over the decent sized sink. The toilet was in a perfect spot and gave some decent space, but the best part was a big bath with a shower head. _A bubble bath is incoming_ there was a nice wooden shelf behind the toilet "best room in the place" I quietly spoke.

I walked back out looking at all the chipped paint, _This is my place!_

When I noticed he was gone confused why he did not say anything I mean its not like a mansion I could have heard him. I looked at what he left on the small table, a stack of money, it looked like a lot but I don't know there currency at all. Sliding it in my wallet next to the money from home and picked up the small map he left me with circles and some lines to show me where to get clothes.

I just smiled at this place and let out a squeal before I opened the cupboards looking to see if anything was left behind. I found two bowls, two cups and some spoons and chopsticks. I just leaned on the counter "Free at last" I said maybe to loud "i love it!" But now I want to find some clean clothes and explore this place a bit.

I walked around as I admired the people and places with a giant smile on my face as I tried to follow the map but yet again, I was lost. I tried to follow and find where I am exactly, passing the best smelling restaurants as I tried to not walk in, I need clothes first and shoes as I looked at the most uncomfortable crappy sandals they gave me.

I paused and was shocked at the amazing store filled with weapons, I spotted pretty swords on the wall and again needed to push hard to keep moving no matter how hard I wanted to go in. Looking around a bit more I needed help, I need to ask someone.

I looked around for an approachable face, when I saw a cute guy down the road, his brown hair up on top of his head with the headgear and a scar on his nose, he was a ninja but I was drawn in, he had these kind eyes and an air like he was someone who would keep you safe, so I reached out.

"Hello, I am so lost I am looking for a clothing store" I was about to say, but I only got halfway through when his kind eyes changed to the look I keep getting. _What did I do?_ I was about to turn and leave. "What are you looking for" he asked in a Defensive way "clothing store" I mumbled, I saw him look down at my gray hospital outfit. "I will show you" he turned and walked away at a brisk pace. I had to jog to keep up, _ninjas are fast even when they are slow_.

I stood out front of the big open doors, I don't think it get's cold here with the way these places are built, I turned to thank him but he was gone as I spun in a circle but he was gone, man they like to do that huh, I shrugged and turned back a big smile on my face and walked in.

 _Time to shop._

The place was covered in strange items and many tables and racks, I looked around for something my sweater wont clash but I was so lost at what half of these things were. After a while I reached out carefully to a sales lady, she smiled at me and seemed to not know who I was as she kindly helped me out. She started to dress me like a doll as we looked for something we both liked.

Gray finger less gloves, with some black mesh on just the middle of my arms. I bought some basic black shorts that almost covered my thighs, with a white half skirt that only went down on the right side, tying up on my left and a light pale blue top that showed off a good amount of cleavage, where it crisscrossed around my neck and last the same shoes everyone wears in black.

I figured I would hate the shoes but they were the most comfortable ones I have ever worn and very breathable, I wore them out of the store but I held onto the stupid sandals. I also got a set of pajamas and then about 70% of my money was now gone. I was never good at saving as I wanted to try some food, following my nose I found a place that was so good.

It was strangely built but I was about to walk in when I noticed that orange boy and the man that helped me, the kid was trying to get his headband but he would not let him as I just watched the cute moment.

 _I guess its important to not give it to anyone_. I know he helped me but he did not like me so I went to find someplace else.

I found a decent sized place with booths inside the building and a few tables, not one person looked my way as I found a seat. I was interested that I had to cook my own meat. It was great service, I bought a drink I never heard of before, they don't have coke or pepsi here. I was not sure how long I had to cook it for so it was a little burnt when I ate it. Other then my failures I really liked this place.

On my way back I stopped to get some essentials like shampoo and some hygiene products, I was still lost when it started to get dark out, I thought I found it and went to use my key but it would not work when an older gentleman opened the door with a glare on his face, I apologized and moved on, must be a lot of buildings like this.

It took me an hour but I finally found it, I think. I gave a small knock before I tried my key but it unlocked I dropped my bags and got excited, time for something important as I pulled out my new shampoo and pj's and underwear and went for a nice long bubble bath. I lied in that until the water cooled down, I barely showered in the hospital so this was wonderful and the smell was some kind of flower I don't know and I loved it.

Getting out I was about to walk out naked when I wondered if I was still being watched making me get dressed in the bathroom even if I hate that, I need a real towel. It was nice to be so clean in new clothes as I walked to my window and just looked at the sky while sipping on an orange juice. I left my window open as I lied on my new bed, it was much better then the hospital one and I fell asleep so fast.


	3. Crazy people here

I yawned as I stretched to the sky, standing up my blanket fell down my legs and I shuffled to the bathroom, the first sleep was wonderful. I love my new place. I walked out and looked in my kitchen wishing for coffee again, I wonder if they have that here, I could really use one. Looking at my table there was a small book making me almost skip to it.

A basic to Taijutsu and its for children I laughed, _for children._ Scanning it, it was some basic forms of fighting and blocking and using a Kunai? _some kind of knife?_ I put it down and looked at it fondly before I went to get dressed in my new outfit, trying to brush my matted hair however took a while. I just wanted to explore today, with nothing to do and not being trapped I felt free again and so excited.

Slipping on my shoes I walked out the door and locked it before sliding the key in my bra before I pushed off with chakra and just ran freely, Jumping on small buildings as I can't go higher and just ran in no real direction I was having so much fun.

I wanted to look around the village, today I have nothing to do I can get as lost as I want, slipping on my shoes I walked out the door and locked it. Stuffing my key into my bra hopping it stays and then I pushed off and ran freely, jumping on only small buildings as I cant get up high ones yet. I just moved fast and in no real direction, _this is so much fun!_

The faster I ran the slower obstacles seemed to be like the world slowed around me even the birds flew slower it was strange and so amazing. I did however almost run into a few people.

 _Sorry_

I found my way into open fields and small forests, the trees not the size in my memory but still incredibly big, slowing down I was in a area where some used targets sat randomly around as i walked into one of the small forests just admiring the beautiful world.

 **Boom**

 _What was that?_

Following the sound I found a kid in a green jumpsuit, his black hair cut into a stupid bowl cut, he was punching a tree with his hands wrapped up and bleeding, he has punched through half of the tree like the craziest lumberjack.

My face turned from disbelief to caring, I could not look away, I sat down in the grass and just watched him. He never let up as tears ran down his face, I closed my eyes but I did not see that small spark, unsure why as I was pretty close. I could not turn away as the wind picked up and made leaves fall all over I mindlessly grabbed one out of the air and started to pull it apart.

Then the boy dropped to the ground making me run over to him, unsure what to do I moved his head onto my lap "are you okay" i asked with worry but he did not move making me rub his hair "wake up kid" Do I take him to the hospital? I looked around, where is it? I closed my eyes again and looked but I still did not see his chakra. Did I only see them because they were strong?

I was about to get up and get help or something when a big gust of wind hit my face and standing next to me was his older counter part. He looked even more ridiculous then the kid somehow and the pose he was standing in was so strange, tears also pouring down his face. "Look at him, He try's so hard, so much power of youth" His head still on my lap I spoke with a bit of anger "ya so hard he passed out"

He just smiled at me, the first strange person to truly smile at me, I just looked at him curious. _He is a little odd._

He started to give a small background on this kid as I looked down on him with admiration, on why he try's so hard. He spoke like he would tell everyone everyday if he could. I was loving the kind and friendly way this man was, he had an air of happiness and determination. For the first time I realized being a ninja is something special, that it is something very important here and here I was treating it like a toy, _I really know nothing about this place, I should take it a bit more serious._

"Ah his story got you to" he said with gusto. I just continued to look down at this boy with admiration in my eyes, "yes I think so" I lightly laughed "I have not heard of a story like that before"

I stuck my hand out "My name is Ava Lee" as I smiled up at him. His eyes got wet and sparkly as he gasped, I was about to lower my hand in awkwardness when he grabbed it with gusto "Might Guy" he pointed at the kid in my lap "and his name is Lee" That stunned me before I laughed, understanding why he paused, I watched as wiped away a tear, _Man hes eccentric._

I saw him notice my tattoo and something clicked, _that is how they all know it is me, my tattoo._ I looked down afraid of the look I was about to get, when he started to walk away and pick up my book I left where I was before. When he saw what it was a great deep laugh came out of him.

"So you are learning taijutsu?" I just smiled at him "Actually no I was gonna read that book today but I have yet to open it"

"If you want to learn from a taijutsu master, I am the green beast of the the leaf village"

 _What are the odds of that_. "If you ever want a lesson, Come join me and Lee" "Shit really, thanks" The biggest smile crossed my face as the fact he is still talking to me and even offered to help. Then I looked over at the tree and the blood drained from my fac, "I don't think I can keep up with you" I mumbled in Dismay. His deep laugh made me smile as he said "probably not"

"You do know I am the alien right?" A deep laugh came out of his mouth "Alien, no one calls you that" "ya? What do they call me" he avoided my question, making me assume it was not a good thing "Nothing good is said about me huh"

"Well today I have a story to change that" he said with his loud optimism, smiling back up at him some hope coming back.

Lee moved around and his face scrunched as he started to wake up, I just looked down at him as he opened his eyes startling him. He blinked up at me a few times before jumping up with red cheeks "who are you?" Standing up "No one, just glad you are okay" I spoke with happiness.

He looked at the tree and then back to his older version "hello sensei" he gave him a salute. Guy said something about being proud. I was so startled as I watched them talk to each other with tears down their faces. "This lovely lady will be joining us one day" Making Lee smile and get excited for another training partner.

I just stared at him in disbelief as Guy gave me a thumbs up and a smile that sparkled before Lee started to yell about how cool he was with women as my face slightly smiled but I was still so...

"Lee" "Sensei" the tears were back "Lee" "Sensei" Lee ran and hugged him, making Guy hug him back "100 laps" "yes Sensei"

They ran off so fast dust came out behind them but what got me was the sunset they ran into, in the middle of the day.

 _WHAT JUST_ _HAPPENED?_

I was so dumbfounded I dropped to the ground at the strange people and the random sunset, I sat there until all was back to normal and they were gone. "Such a strange place" Standing up I dusted off my ass and picked up my book, turning the opposite way they went I headed back to explore. " _is everyone here so fucking weird?"_

I turned back a few times looking for the sunset to come back, it did not.

These guys are something else, crazy strange but I bet they are pretty badass.

* * *

I just ran when I passed what I think was school when I almost knocked over a few kids, I yelled sorry but I did not stop as there was some kind of event going on and I don't deal with kid's or their parents. I found myself at a small place that looked like a fry stand from home with a few picnic tables along the outside as I strolled over and looked at what they sold.

When I saw the strange balls I loved from the hospital, so I bought two sticks of three, I guess they are called dango. I sat and ate as I thought about how being a ninja was something that really mattered here, a strong need to understand this world a bit more. These people have more dedication I have never known personally.

I was enjoying a peaceful time when I saw hot smoke guy heading my way, I knew I was about to get that look as I stood up and walked the other way throwing out my sticks. _I thought I chain smoked but I have never seen on leave his mouth._

"Smoking hot guy" Giggling inside at my stupid pun.

When I passed the weapon shop again, this time I went in, I can't buy but I wanted to look. The smell hit me first like leather and metal and I loved it, this place was pretty dark and the far back left corner was the darkest. The walls were covered in all kinds of weapons with small tables filled with perfectly placed bins and some were just put around as a display.

I always figured I would pick a sword but I noticed much cooler looking weapons, like the long chain covered in spikes. Some weapons were so big I could not understand how someone could wield one, like this sword that was twice my size. While walking slowly around looking at everything. I looked down and saw the shape of the weapon from my book, a Kunai.

Walking away I mindlessly stroked the top of a Kunai and in a split second a guy grabbed my hand and yelled at me "These things are deadly sharp if you don't wanna lose a finger I suggest you don't touch or learn how"

All I could do was stare up at him in shock, he had deep frown lines and a small scar showing me he had a tough life.

He dropped my hand and walked back toward the register area. Getting a better look at him as he walked way, I liked his short and spiky gray hair, he was thin but had a lot of muscle, he looked like an interesting person. There was no vest or headband so I don't think he is a ninja but he had to have been one.

"Do you know how to use everyone of these weapons" I asked curious "yes" his voice was scratchy and gruff as he sat there sharping some kind of small weapon. "That is crazy some of these are so strange looking and there is so many"

"Well years of being a weapon master, you learn" he spoke with attitude but it seemed normal on him. I found my way towards the back filled with small needles and spikes, w _hat do you do with them?_

"Can you tell me what weapon would suit me?" I asked with joy walking towards him, curious as to what he would say.

He looked over my whole body, from my head to feet he seemed to even look at my walk, it felt weird being under that much scrutiny. He looked back at my face "nothing" That made me laugh "nothing, haha figures" and then I got serious "why not"

"You have no training at all" he went back to sharpening whatever it was. "So if I get some training could I ask again" "I suppose so" I was next to the counter and smiled down at him.

"My name is Ava and I will take you up on that some day" I stuck out my hand, He stopped but did not shake because his hands were full, He looked at me curious before his eye landed on my tattoo "hmm"

"So you heard of me?" I asked with worry "Everyone has heard of you" looking me over again "come back when you wanna learn and ill pick you a weapon" His words filling me with glee, _he knows who I am and he will help me, that's a second one today._

"Awesome, thank you, what's your name" "Sting"

"Sting eh, fits. Honestly the least weird sounding name here so far" I smiled at him as I was about to leave and something passed my mind "hey" he looked up again. "Does anyone sell coffee in this town"

* * *

Guess what, I am lost again.

I was just strolling around the town with a bag of instant coffee in my hand, as I don't have a coffee maker yet. The shop was so cute and I will defiantly be a loyal customer. I just enjoyed walking through the town in dark, the small lights guiding my way. When I felt a tiny pull again making me pause where I stood, suddenly the air changed bringing fear into my heart.

 _Something is wrong, I don't like this._

Suddenly in the same second three blurs passed over my head, I followed them with my eyes but they were completely gone. A second passed and the air went back to normal making me turn back to finding my home worried and curious. I think I found my way home as I carefully unlocked my door quietly in case, it unlocked as I made a small noise filled with glee, putting the coffee on the counter I looked at my window.

 _Dumbass_

Anyone can get in from my window, why the fuck have I been locking my door. I shook my head at myself and opened a drawer and tossed the key inside next to my phone. I bet even if I locked it, if one of these powerhouses wanted in, they would and wanting more books I did not want to shut it.

A small smile crossed my face, it is a weird fact that I want a strange man to come into my apartment while I sleep. I tossed my book on the table, happy for the first time I had stuff to do that I did not even crack the book.

Stretching "today was a good day" I put my wallet on the table, thinking about my financial situation. I need some kind of job, I need things and some furniture would be nice.

 _Shit I over did it._

 _Back to the struggle,_ sighing to myself.

I sat at my table and finally cracked open the book, skimming it quickly, some basic stance's, how to punch and block correctly. I have not done a single workout in forever, I don't even know how flexible I am. I decided to stand up and try it out, felt a little like tai chi as I moved between the stances making me feel embarrassed. I used to quietly make fun of the creepy men in the gym that did this in front of the mirror, even if to myself.

 _What goes around,_ no matter how strange this felt, I know it was what I should be doing.

I did this for a while and then turned it into some Yoga I had not done in forever. I decided to do that everyday as my body started to feel so good. Every time I was about to say fuck it, I thought of Lee and the fact I can't even hold a knife lit a small fire under my butt.

I thought of home as I moved between yoga positions and tried to make myself stop, I can't think on it or I will get sad, scared and miss people, Like my mother. I also could use some pizza, coffee, and music.

I hopped in the shower after I was done and had a cold one as It was a really hot night, washing me over with shampoo I loved the smell, I had a long and very active day today that I slid into bed cuddling with my pillow and blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

A loud crash woke me up making me jump from my bed, landing in a crouched position with one hand on the ground, it took a second to notice what I was doing. _What the fuck._

I quickly ran to my living room window and looked outside, The sun was barely rising but not a person was around as I heard some swearing, making me open my front door and look across the way. There was a younger guy dressed in a robe, his short brown hair a mess, he was standing half out his door swearing at someone who was gone. He saw me threw his hands in the air before slamming his door.

 _Right I have neighbors._

Leaning on the railing I tried to look in the direction he was yelling but I saw no one. A small smile on my lips at the drama, I turned back inside and quietly shut my door.

 _I have coffee._

It was a hard time to try and make myself a coffee, I had to carefully heat one small mug of water on the stove without burning myself, _I really need crap._

It took to long but I eventually made one, sitting down I sipped it like a silly girl with both hands on the mug. Black crappy instant coffee is better then none. _It has been to long my brown bean friend._ It was perfect.

I kicked my foot and it hit something under the table, peering down it was a book. I almost forgot being lost in the coffee.

 _I love this_ _, its so nice,_ as I picked it up, _what is it today._

What is the difference between Ninjutsu-Genjutsu-taijutsu, actually curious I opened the book and read it with my coffee. It was so useful as it filled me in on more about them, it was so cool about genjustsu and I was sad I had no Kakkai genkai, it was a pretty short book but informative. I whispered under my breath "thank you"

I now understand what happened with the green beasts yesterday, _did he know that? Am I watched all day everyday?_

A smile bubbled up in me, I could not stop it, I like this guy. _What is his name?_ He has been the most helpful person here so far, saving me from true boredom and I learned so much from him. Out of curiosity I closed my eyes and felt around again, pushing my chakra out and focused as much as I could but still nothing, and then i saw one small one flash by, _someone strong ran by I take it._

I did some morning stretches and yoga poses and retried the book's basics. Still making me feel a little embarrassed, just from the way I was in my world. After I was done I had a smoke in my window with a want to go up the heads today, I got dressed and went to grab my key when I sighed "fuck it" I dropped it back in and jumped out my window, I just ran.

I felt a little faster today and just enjoyed the wind on me as I ran, feeling like a superhero again when I got to the bottom of the cliff side, I could see a path up I just did not know where it started, I ran along the base just looking for it.

Moving up a blind hill when I almost ran into someone, I did not have the best hold on my speed but this guy did as he slid out of my way with ease making me fall flat on my face and I slid in the dirt, Sitting up I moaned as I grabbed my head and looked over at who it was.

What are the odds, Its fucking Kuro. "Shit dude" I said while spitting dirt out, I stood up and dusted myself off.

He was smirking at me with cocky joy in his eyes "Ava" His silky voice making me nervous. "I don't know if u have gotten better or worse" I smiled happily.

For the first time I saw him in his normal clothes, His black spiky hair was the only thing the same.

He had on the same normal shoes with some wraps on his legs until it reached the normal black pants, His weapon pack sitting on his right side, He wore one of the green vests, it hung open to his sides, he had on a light gray shirt tight enough to emphasize his well muscled arms, mesh coming from his elbow down to his wrists and his ninja protector wrapped around his left bicep.

He noticed me checking him out but I decided to ignore that, "Nice to see you without a broken arm" I joked awkwardly.

"I would say the same but you still can't walk" He shot back. That made me laugh giving him a small slightly flirty smile. "Do you know the way up to the top?" as I pointed up.

"Ya" he drolled, His eyes quickly scanned me "follow me Freak"

He was so fast that I had to push myself, I did notice he made sure he was in view as we ran, even with the speed it took a while to get up, I walked over almost to the edge as I was afraid of heights.

Standing on the second hair I was excited to get a good look at this place, it was big and yet not even close to a city from my world. The colorfully roofs sat in no real pattern as the roads winded around, _no wonder I am always lost._ Spotting a big red building and the the way it sat made it look important. What got me the most was the fact there was the biggest wall surrounding the city.

 _Why did i not know this, I don't know anything._

"Is this a big place?" I asked not looking back at him "one of the biggest" "hmm"

I could see people everywhere, I was now completely sure my eyes are better then they have ever been. Looking at the surrounding forests I think they may be the ones I had seared in my mind, making me want to go out there and just walk. Breathing in deep as the only sound up here was me and Kuro, it was unsettling and yet peaceful, the wind was stronger as it made my hair fly everywhere.

 _This is most beautiful view i have ever seen, so far this is the best place in the village._

I sat as close to the edge I could without fear and just looked out, being up here made me feel happy and safe, I have never seen a view like this before but for the past few years I was always on my computer, I never knew how much I needed this as I closed my eyes for second and smiled at the new start this felt like. I forgot about Kuro for a second when he stood next to me making no sound.

I looked up at him "this is amazing" I whispered facing back to the city "I have never seen anything like this" "right" he mumbled in a tone I could not place. "Thank you" I smiled up at him as I kicked out my feet and leaned back on my arms "I wanted to come up since I saw them" "took you long enough" I laughed "ya, but I was stuck in the hospital till a couple days ago" He made a noise and sat down next to me.

"Did you have chakra before you got here?""umm" I looked at him "no" he made no reaction just stared out straight. "But you do now?""Yes" I said back, _where are you going with this_? "And your free to run?" his tone scared me "I don't know, I know I had a watcher, I might be watched right now","oh" Then started lightly laughing a tiny bit, it was the nicest sweet sounding laugh, a type I did not think would come out of him.

"What" my mood changed with him, I hit him lightly on the arm, "you scared me and now your laughing, dude wtf" "If YOU knew they were there they can't be the best ninja" I giggled a little, we sat in quiet for a few moments.

Then he looked over to me, and got serious, "I heard they let you leave because they found you stupid, So be careful" He had said that so quietly I almost did not hear.

"HA" I snorted a little "Well its true" I whispered back, I felt only a small amount insulted but mostly just glad he cared enough to warn me. "People make dumb jokes to me all the time where im from, so it is not news" A small look of shock passed his face before it went blank again.

"I have always been a little stupid, if it keeps me alive then i am real glad I am" He just stared at me with the penetrating eyes again.

"This place is amazing, glad I got to see it" I said quietly as I sat back up and focused on the city, his staring made me uncomfortable "and chakra is so cool" I babbled hoping to make him look away, we sat in silence feeling at peace with the wind when he turned back towards the village.

But he did make me slightly paranoid with a tiny bit of fear in my chest. "Have u learned anything?" I smiled, the worry leaving my chest. "Not to much no, I was able to stick my hands to a wall but I can't walk or climb like you guys, other then having a leaf stick to me, that is all"

"Oh really" His silky voice had a tone I could not place. He stood up, I watched as he strolled behind me, once he got out of my view I asked

"What are you..."

 **Boof,**

I went flying over the edge of the cliff, HOLY FUCK.

I slid my hands and toes of my feet and tried to stick to the mountain, _SHIT SHIT SHIT_

I slowly stopped moving and just hung there on a Headband I think. Once I got a hold of myself, I screamed out,"WHAT THE FUCK, U CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER" I looked up and he was up there, just waving at me, emotionless.

"This is the best way to learn, now climb" his sexy voice just pissed me off right now. "FUCKING ASS, FUCK WHO DOES THIS" I yelled.

 _okay, okay_ slowly I unstuck one hand, and slowly started to climb, one hand at a time "what is wrong with the people here" I mumbled.

 _Okay its working_

I did that slowly as I climbed one hand and foot at a time. It took me a bit and it hurt by the time I got back to the top i was no longer angry, just full of Adrenalin. I looked up and he was there reaching out a hand, I took it, Breathing heavily as he pulled me up.

"You kick me off a mountain, make me climb up but the last few steps are when I _really_ need your help" I said sarcastically, heavily breathing.

I pushed his hand away and flopped on my back onto the dirt, safely on the ground.

"Fuck, shit, that was insane" catching my breath. "You are fucking crazy" I said winded.

"Ya, but you did it" he said again in his calm, emotionless, Silky voice.

 _He has a point_

Starting to feel like I could do anything,

I _gotta get better at that, that was the most scary, amazing thing!_

Jumping on my feet looking out to the forest, I bounced on my toes again and screamed wooo as loud as I can, throwing my hands up.

I started laughing like a crazy person I was so excited and then ungracefully flopped on my ass while my Adrenalin faded, starting to feel the soreness of my muscles.

We sat starring at the sky, I noticed a weak feeling in a strange place, "I think i can feel the drain of my chakra"

He just made a hmm sound.

I started to feel weak and I was a little sad my home was so far now as I wanted to curl up in bed, "I am hungry" I spoke quietly he just made another hmm sound, Looking down he was lying on his back looking at the sky making me sit next to him. "What rank are you, what does the vest mean?" "chunin" Now I made the hmm sound. I can't remember the list, _is that second or third?_

"I need to find some food" I stood up, stretched my arms, and slowly got on my feet. My good feelings were replaced with dread of having to walk down this mountain. I moaned a little before I turned towards him, I don't know how to ask if he's coming with me or not.

I just watched as he silently walked to the edge, he looked back at me with a smirk and jumped off, _wtf!_ I ran to the edge, _I should have known._ He bounced from spot to spot and then was lost in the village.

 _Damn that's amazing._

I mostly walked back down the path along the cliff side, I enjoyed the light coming from the eyes of the faces. After what felt like an hour I made it to the ground when my stomach started to rumble.

 _Ya buddy, lets find some food._

Feeling weak and hungry I went to the first place I found, and it smelled really good. "Welcome" I just gave a small hmm greeting a small smile on my face, The menu was all ramen.

"What can I get you" I looked up at an older man, his wrinkles on his face showed his happy demeanor the laugh lines were so strong, He had white hat on his covering his gray hair. Dressed in a white robe, I looked at the menu and did not understand what the differences was of some were.

"I never had this before, would you pick for me" I said in a lazy voice smiling at him "alright" he turned around and started cooking, it was just me and him. "This place smells good" He turned his head and looked at me with a great smile and went back to cooking.

I slid my arms forward and put my head on them as I waited and just sat there as people walked around talking, feeling so sleepy and hungry. "Here you go" sitting back up he put a bowl in front of me, it looked amazing. I thanked him and picked up my chop sticks.

He looked at me funny but I don't know why. _Maybe i'm using them wrong?_ I took a bite and it tasted better then it looked, "so what is this one" I asked.

"Pork"

"I will be getting this again" smiling at him, I ate so fast ignoring the fact it was slightly too hot.

"Thanks for a great meal" paying I gave him a tip. I was about to leave and he called out to me, "you gave to much" "it is a tip" his eyes squinted in confusion as he handed the cash out to me "It is a tip, for you" He shook the money I slowly grabbed it from his hand, _they don't tip here?_

"Alright, bye" I walked away, _more money for me then._ Turning down the street hoping to find my home.

I was so sleepy and was amazed when I found it.

To bed I go.


	4. Back to school

I rolled off my bed startling me awake as I was swaddled in my blanket so tightly I could not move, I rolled on my floor trying to get unstuck some claustrophobia setting in.

 _What the fuck!_

My arms got loose and from there I got out, I stood up and kicked the blanket with hate "fuck man" I turned to leave the room and I tripped over it falling face first into the wall, bracing myself on it.

 _Fuck ava, come on._

I stood up straight and kicked the blanket again as I moved to the bathroom needing to go so badly "stupid blanket"

Yawning while washing my hands I got a good look at me, my hair was matted to the side and had some dirt on my face making me laugh inside with a need for a shower but I want coffee first.

On my way for coffee I turned to look for my new book but the table was empty, I looked under the table and on any small surface that I owned but there was no book. A strong sadness creeped into me as I looked at my open window "hmm"

I just stood there for a moment before I turned and made me long process in making a cup, then I sat in my window with a smoke to fully wake up. It was another bright hot summer day with a small out of wind.

I looked back at my table with sadness, w _hy no book today?_

Sighing I put my empty cup in the sink and went for a shower.

This tub looks nice but is not new so it is slightly tricky, I have to turn on both nobs and then pull the broken small pulley thing but I got it down now and the pressure was great. All I had was my awesome smelling shampoo to clean all of me with and I was covered in dirt, but falling down a cliff can do that to a person.

 _I need to learn how to do that better, it was so thrilling._ To turn off the shower, I had turn the knobs off, then push in the broken piece of metal.

I dried my hair on my dirty shirt, wishing for a blow drier or even a real towel and got ready for the day, maybe I will find something else to climb.

I tried to fix my hair when there was a knock on my door, _oooh a person._ I almost skipped the the door.

I opened it to find the Hokage making me call out hello to him a little too loudly as I was startled he was here before I motioned him in "How are you adjusting?" He asked with genuine kindness as he passed me the smell of his pipe smoke all over him. "I love it, it is great" I smiled as I headed towards my only clean cup "can I get you something, water, coffee?" "No, thanks" he said with a sparkle in his eye, _good because coffee is a bit of work out_ , as he sat in the crappy table chair.

"You are so polite" I smiled at him but inside I was confused, I guess that is weird here but I need to offer people a drink, I always have. I nodded and sat across from him "what bring's you here?" I asked lightly "Now that the classes are out for a bit, I have found you a teacher for ninja basics"

"Really?" leaning on the table on edge of my seat, a _n actual teacher?_

His eyes crinkled "It will only last two and a half weeks" A big smile on my face, my heart filled with joy. "Do you know where the academy is?" "Umm" leaning back in my chair "no, not at all" I embarrassingly said. He nodded already knowing that and tried to explain every turn I would take as I tried to follow but even if I nodded along but he could tell I was already lost by my face.

"You sometimes remind me of someone" that I understood, _I hope it is a good thing_ "oh really, I bet they are just amazing" I Joked to him, he made a small noise I think he was slightly amused but he pulled out a map, making me wonder if he already knew I could not follow easy, he drew a line and told me where again as he moved between so many crazy and non square roads.

"Thank you" I said with a smile as I took it from him, even if I can't even follow maps the best, thinking about my clothing situation. He said I need to be there by 12 today and I nodded as I leaned on my hand just looking at the map "what time is now?" I asked him as I have not seen a clock around, he made a noise as looked outside "It is about eight am" I nodded shocked it was so early as used to always sleep in late.

"Alright" I nodded I will leave early in a few hours as I am sure I will get lost "How is your money holding up?" I fake smiled at him as I can't ask for more, and don't want him to think I am looking for some "It is okay" he nodded and stood up before gracefully walking to the door, when I got some confidence "but" he paused and looked back "is there a way to make more, some job I can do?" He looked at me in thought "Not sure, most jobs are being taken by the new genin right now"

He opened my door without looking back "but I will look" I sat there when the smile came back on my face. _A teacher,_ I thought wistfully, I loved the books but finally a teacher.

I just looked around my room, I will go early but at the moment I had nothing to do. I cleaned the small amount of mess before I walked out my door and just strolled trying to follow the map while getting a look at the village. There was more people around today as I saw groups of three kids and one adult seemed to be everywhere, must be the genin he talked about as I just looked around while walking, they are so young and I bet could kick my ass so fast.

My distracted mind failed me when I noticed I was lost again on the windy streets and can't find where I currently stood, I just sighed and folded the map and stuffed it in my bra before I jumped into a low roof and scanned the area but nothing screamed school. I just moved roof to roof in the direction I think it is, I made my way to the highest points slowly and it was pretty fun.

When I noticed a big white building with pink doors but there was a small tree swing and an open space with used dummies, looking like a school to me. I walked to the main door and slowly went inside as the door squeaked, it slammed shut behind me and it vibrated through the empty hall. I started to move as I peeked in open rooms, definitely a school. The rooms had long tables on raised ground as it move back and the big open windows made this place clean and not stuffy.

I slowly walked a little sad it was not filled with lockers like the ones from my world and made the hallways feel slightly creepy being so empty, there was not one person around unsure where this teacher is, I just moved sighing as I moved down another hallway making me close my eyes and just see but there was no small blue there.

Moving down another attached hallway before halting again making me slightly annoyed and I tried to look again, I was unsure but I think I felt something "Hello!" I yelled "anyone here?" when a small head popped out way down the hallway "finally" I mumbled with a smile, "Hi" I spoke up with pep "I am Ava, someone is supposed to teach me" my voice carrying well int he empty hallway.

When I noticed it was the man that helped me to find the clothing store "Oh shit, it is you" I said in an excited tone. I got to the door and he looked very unhappy to see me "you are late" he sounded a bit of annoyed "really?" making me pause in front of him "yes" he hissed at me, "how late I could not have been lost for Two hours" "about 10 minutes" he looked a little deflated "Sorry" I mumbled as I followed him into the room and he gestured at the seats.

I was really nervous about this for some reason "I am your teacher, Iruka Umino"

"Iruka" I whispered while running it over my tongue, moving tot he second middle row as I sat on the left side of the long table.

 _Well this is weird i'm back in school._

"I am here to give a test on what you know, so I know what you need" He said as he picked up a tiny stack of papers. _Great a test right away,_ My worry of failing slowly turning into excitement just to learn something.

"It is a little break before classes start up again, so I am gonna be working you hard"

 _Great,_ I smiled at him "alright" I mumbled he passed me the test and a pen, It was a few pages long as I watched him go back to the teachers desk and started messing with his own papers paying no attention to me. I sucked on the top of the strange pen and opened the test, the first page was easy as it was the outline of the books I already read but then they started to get harder.

 _I can't give a answer if I don't even understand the question._

There was a whole page on hand signs and I know nothing about them at all, I breathed in deep and flipped the page, I could only answer one on this page making me look out the window, it was an open area with a small tree and small circle's of dirt mixed in with the grass reminding me of ufo's making me smile at the fact I am an alien and that makes me laugh inside.

I just continued when I came across a page of weapons and the only one I know is the one called a Kunai and I have never even picked one up. Another empty page when it came to the three basic justu's I need to know to pass, changing my looks, making a clone? And something called the body replacement technique.

 _I have definitely failed this test._

My arm was holding up my head while I leaned on the table looking back on all the pages trying to find anything I can answer and I guess they are all basic questions. Sighing, I gave up "I guess I am done" I said carelessly, he looked up at me while moving paper to a different pile.

"Already?"

I spoke Wearily "I know absolutely nothing"

He sighed as he stood up and walked over and to grab my paper, scanning them as he walked back to the desk and finished before he sat down "Yup you really don't" that made me smile a tiny bit, I leaned on my arm and ran my finger over the desk in circles.

He looked over the test again, after a moment he decided to start with hand signs. He told me a lot in the span of three hours, mostly all about the hand signs but also the specific ones to make a clone and transform.

He also showed me Body replacement Technique "what is that?" they all sound fun but when he explained what it was I got really excited. I can't wait to see if I can use them. He gave me the signs and I tried them out but nothing happened, after a couple fail times he came to the conclusion I need more chakra control. I wrote down the signs in a small book and I asked Iruka to look it over so it was correct before I left to try again at home later.

So day one, I learned a lot and it was nice to have an actual teacher and I was excited to go back tomorrow.

 _Even if my teacher did not seem to like me._

I slowly walked while growing in hunger as I have no eaten yet today, feeling like BBQ so I started to look around for it as it has the best meat, so long as I don't burn it. I got lucky and found it pretty fast, I had a bounce in my step as the smell enveloped me. Walking in I got seat somewhere in the middle of the place and they handed me a menu but I knew what I wanted and they took my order.

I scanned the area in wait when I noticed Smoking hot guy and three kids, one annoyed pretty blonde and a boy who looked asleep and a bigger boy that was eating fast and seemed happy as the meat cooked.

 _I guess u can smoke anywhere._

 _So he is a teacher._

My waiter brought over my drink and some meat for me to cook, as I carefully put them on the middle of the table and waited for the rest of my order, I just focused on my food. They brought me my sides and I was happy to eat alone as I slowly ate the meat hopping I cooked it right when I felt eyes on me making me look up and the four of them were staring at me, I gave an awkward smile and stuffed my face while looking back down.

He gave me a friendly nod but his eyes held something else but I gave a small fake smile and I nodded back, as I gave the rest a small smile and went back to focus on my food.

 _Did he tell me his name, i can't remember._

Being an alien is slightly lonely as everyone knows who I am and they seem to hate me, I never know with people here and what to do when they look at me with that look they give, I just try and avoid the gaze of people.

I pulled out my notebook and ignored them as I tried to study the hand signs, there was a lot of them as I ate quickly wanting to leave, A few minutes passed and I peeked up but they were gone as I perked up and looked around, they are gone. There was a few other people around but none looked my way.

My whole body relaxed, I went back to eating slowly and reading my notes with a smile on my face.

The rest of the day went by fast now that I had something to focus on as I tried to set the signs into my memory but it may take a while as my memory sucks but I will learn!

I also worried about money, what I have left wont last to long, maybe one meal a day might last four or five days but that would leave me a week broke as fuck.

 _I need someway to make some money._

For the end of the day I did some yoga, the stances and pushed myself while running nearby.

I can't leave my route or I get lost.

* * *

I woke up in a good mood as I made my coffee and chain smoked in the widow before I got ready for school.

Haha school.

I was excited for my second day only one small thing brought my mood down, there again was no book. Maybe he is off my watch list or has things to do, maybe because I now have a teacher? I don't need them now so it makes sense but it was just sad.

I headed out early again but I made my way there quicker then last time even if I did get lost before I jumped on the roofs again, I can only free jump to a one floor but from there I can get higher, hoping by the time I am done I will know my way completely.

I found the room faster today and I greeted him with a smile and a wave but he just mad a noise and did not care as I silently sat in my seat and waited feeling sad to be so hated as he was so cute and had this kind look about him.

We discussed hand signs and then he gave me a small test on them and I guess I did well as we moved onto chakra control, he showed me some tricks and a way to meditate on the chakra and focus on moving it around my body.

So he had me sit there and actually do it, I closed my eyes and tried to get to know my chakra but I was close enough to kinda see his spark, not being good at mediation I just kept looking at it. It felt far away and I can't see the direction even if I knew where he was but it was so pretty as I just watched it, after looking it for a bit it looked more like a ball.

I just stared at it and then I started to see kindness in it pulling me out of my head and open my eyes. _Wtf._

I startled him with my reaction and he looked at me confused I just decided I will do this at home so I opened my book and wrote down notes and tips. I will add meditating to my new nightly thing.

I tried again, this time focusing on me not him. Moving my chakra around was kind of fun and I felt like I was finally doing something productive now that I could ignore his blue ball. I spent the whole time doing this but it was hard to meditate competently and he made me check my progress and asked me to do a clone. I opened my book stood up and did the hand signs it told me to.

I pushed my chakra and then there was a small poof next to me, I got so excited at the small poof. I failed but it was amazing to me and he just rubbed his head like I was the worst ninja he has ever seen, I moved closer with the biggest smile and leaned on his table, "I may be a bad ninja but you don't know how much it means that you are helping me, weeks of books have nothing on you" I smiled before I backed up and did it again, it was a small poof but it made me squeal slightly and I just continued to try.

I was sad when our time was up as I wanted to learn more but I gathered my things and headed to the door giving him a wave, I can at least try this at home. "Before you go the Hokage wants to speak to you, he will be at the tower" He spoke while arranging more papers, _Why so many?_

I was half out the door one hand on the frame when I leaned back in "oh ok" turned to leave. Then faced him again "where is that?" I asked awkwardly. His hand hit his forehead, with a sigh. "I will show you" He slid his chair back and walked passed me. I followed him in silence, from roof to roof, He seemed to have a little less hostility toward me.

With an actual guide we got there in like two minutes, we walked into the big red building that stood out to me.

 _The hokage building, no wonder it looks_ _important._

Looking around with Enthusiasm, It was a nice place.

We walked to the right and up a big stairwell up the side as It winded up slowly, it was marvelous but a little dark. It lead up to a flat area with a small table and a tiny plant where the biggest door stood "wait here" I nodded and watched him walk away without another word, surprised for the first time a ninja did not just disappear.

I just leaned on the wall and waited wishing for chair, I looked around, it had a nice light green ceiling and dark red paneling clashing with each other, but so does that dark green and dark blue outfit they wear. I looked at the plant I could not recognize and thought about sniffing it when the doors opened making me stand up straight.

When a few green clad men came out of the room in the exact same outfit, all with the leaf on there actual head with an air of purpose, they looked my age or older and some were incredibly cute, I watched them walk away as they ignored me, my eyes scanned their backside and I noticed the one on the far left had the cutest butt.

Watching that ass walk away I heard "cough" I looked over and saw the Hokage with two guards staring at me, all with a smirks on there faces.

 _Haha they caught me._

I laughed with my hand behind my head "what's up guys?" I smiled as I entered the room.

The two men were cute but wore it differently as there was some red band on their left arms and one had a hat situation with his headband and an emo hair cover his right eye, the other had crazy spiky black hair and wore a bandage on his face, they both actually smiled at me as they left the room and shut the door behind them.

I was still giggling inside with a big smile on my face and I faced the old man "you wanted to see me?" I gave a quick glance around me at the cool white room, the big sphere wall was covered in big windows and the ceiling was also green. Before they landed back on him as he sat behind the desk "yes" he spoke with enjoyment in his voice "you asked for a job, yes?"

I got serious and tried to treat him with respect "yes, sir, that would be great" I walked a little closer "now most jobs are done in teams and are simple genin start jobs, I did not have a lot for a single non ninja jobs But I looked for you, if you would like there is a job today about weeding a small garden for an older lady"

He handed me the information and the amount of money it gave me was amazing for just weeding a garden "fuck yes" I almost yelled with the biggest smile in my face before I got a hold of myself again "thanks sir"

He showed me the route, pointing from the windows. He can definitely tell that I have absolutely no sense of direction.

S _uch a kind man._

It was late in the day and I did not want to get lost so I left his office quick and headed the way as fast as I could he showed me before I got lost moving on the roofs. I dealt with gardens a lot at home so I should be able to do this. I stood in front of a cute pink home with a blue roof as I looked at the home number, a small path to the door as I peeked behind the small home at the pretty large garden "small my ass"

I walked up and knocked on the door, this old lady opened it. She was a bigger lady, in pink and blue dress like her home, she must like these colors together or something. She rudely looked passed me "where is your team?" "It is just me mam" she scoffed and then showed me to the back as we walked around her home not wanting me inside I guess.

Walking up to the large garden "Just pick the weeds" she rudely said and went inside.

I looked at the garden to see what she was growing, I saw vegetables fruit and some things I don't recognize, I was sure I could figure out what was weeds and what wasn't. I picked carefully until I started to notice what was weeds and then I moved quicker, going as fast as I could as I will only have a few hours of sunlight for this big area.

The sun was getting low and I tried to pick up the pace and was almost done when she came back out and yelled "are you not done yet?" and then ranted on how I need a team I just fake smiled and ignored her as I worked. Looking up at the very pretty sunset I was running out of time I tried to move harder and faster and I was glad I got them all pulled before it was completely down, smiling at my finished job I called her, she gave me an okay and I got the fuck out of there.

Moving from roof to roof fast hoping he was still in the tower as I want my money, I walked up to the closed door and paused, do I knock? I was about to knock when he called out "come in Ava" I slowly opened the door with a smile as he was the only one in here.

"How was your first job" I smiled at him "was pretty decent, thank you" he nodded, puffed on his pipe while pulling out a envelope "here is your pay" as he breathed out a puff of smoke.

Smiling ear to ear, my first paycheck I took it from his hand, I did not look at how much it seemed rude, so I just stuffed it all in my bra. He looked at me funny, not in the same way most do, but like I was doing something Peculiar.

I was eager to leave being incredibly hungry. So when I knew we were done here, I said my thanks and left the building.

I headed straight to the shopping district grabbing some dango to curb my apatite because I had a plan on cooking tonight. It was still early evening as I strolled around admiring the place as the small lamps lit up wondering what to buy.

I have no idea how to save my money, here I am spending it again.

I don't need clothes, or weapons right now, what do I need.

A pot for coffee and fresh instant, the coffee maker was still a bit overpriced, so I will buy one when I get more money. I found a frying pan, stocked on food, Hygiene products.

So I was just looking around now, to see whats on sale. How about furniture, is there a place around here, my hands filled with bags as I wasted all my money again.

I was looking for the store nearby when I saw him, I checked him out from behind as he walked with his hands in his pockets, his crazy hair hardly blowing in the wind, how does it stay up light that? I wonder if it's hard? I smiled at book guy, I was startled at how happy I was to see him and glad he was okay, he must just not be on my watch anymore as I watched him vanish.

I stared at where he previously was with a small smile on my face, he helped me so much and we barely even talked.

What if he hates me too?

"AVA" a male voice called, making me spin around as a green blur headed my way perking me up "LEE" I was caught up in the moment and I ran at him as this kind of thing does not happen here ever and we got into a strange spin hug as my bags swung around noticing he was almost the same height as me, I just laughed it off feeling nice to have some real contact with someone.

He looked at me with his kind sweet eyes "why have you not trained with me yet?" He asked serious with a small laughter in his voice "There is no way I would ever be able to keep up with you yet"

"I can't even do that" I heard a girl say making me look over and notice he had friends with him, the young girl was a cutie with buns on her head and I loved her pink and green outfit, she held herself with caring and a hint of toughness, next to her was an angry looking boy with black hair and the coolest eyes.

I laughed at her joke and introduced myself to both of them. I tried not to look but I couldn't stop from having glances at the angry boys eyes, _is he blind?_

Her name was Tenten and the angry boy was Neji, after a moment of people walking by and watching him look around I realized he can see. "What are you doing here?" Lee asked, I looked around, "I am looking for a furniture store" Looking from him to his friends "you?" "We are going to eat, we have been training all day" I smiled, "come with us? sensei is meting us there"

Neji made some impatient body language, Tenten was being polite but, so I think I will say no.

I held up my food in my bag "I am cooking something tonight" he looked like a kicked puppy and I said our goodbyes and Tenten pointed me towards the correct store. I smiled at them before I left slightly glad they chatted with me without that look.

* * *

I was missing my car as I carried all these heavy bags home, I walked in and lightly dropped them on the floor with care, Pulling out the pot and pan and started to boil water for coffee and grabbed some beef as I started to fry it. I found the best I could to make a soft taco and was so excited to eat one again before putting away all food and all my new stuff away.

I pulled out my new pillow and a black pillow case and a small gray blanket, I walked into my room and remade my bed before I kicked and stuffed that hateful blanket into the closet, while keeping the other pillow on the bed as I feel so poor when I only have one then I grabbed a small new brown and transparent vase, I set it empty in my crappy table.

I was starting to nest and it felt great, wanting to make this place nicer.

Last was the best, a big blue towel, it was so big and I loved it as I hung it in my bathroom. Going back to cook I re read the newer Icha Icha as I cooked while I drank coffee, once it was cooked I had the best time as it was amazing. I ran for a little over an hour before I felt tired and I think I am slowly getting more stamina and added to my list to run earlier as I still needed to stretch and meditate.

* * *

I was cuddling my blanket as I awoke from the best sleep and I did not want to get out of the now incredibly comfortable bed, I just snuggled into it while fighting with myself to get up. I slid out reluctantly and then got excited again that I can boil water in a pot now as I went to make coffee.

I had time as I did some chakra meditating before school, I saw two small sparks run by but I was getting better at ignoring my surroundings, I now know when I see someone it means they have strong chakra or very close. I stood up and stretched before heading to the school.

I was in such a giddy mood making me do some parkour on my way there, jumping on fences and big bins, I did a few flips and ignored the strange looks I got when I did that before jumping on the roofs and I was just having so much fun and I ended up showing up early as I walked in with and greeted him with a cheerfully morning.

He just responded to me with a noise again but I was still happy, I just sat back down and waited for the lesson to start. As I needed time on my chakra control he decided to teach me taijutsu and see what I got. He would give me the worst Ninja look so much as he showed me stances and how to punch and move my body, I wanted to quit a few times but I would think of Lee and pushed myself farther.

We did not have one break the whole time as we did this. When we were done I fell to the ground, every muscle was sore and I was glad to finally stop moving, He gave me an awkward by and ran off now that our time was up.

I just lied there until I had the energy to stand up.

* * *

I ended up having a morning routine as well as night, coffee and smoke in my window, meditate, school, run, test what I learned. A few time I got a small job, one was getting a flower from around the top of the heads and I loved that one, I also had one painting a fence, luckily that was something I have done a lot of in my life.

I did find it funny that they pay ninja's, who are basically superheros, to do strange simple tasks, it was so... bizarre.

But with them I was able to buy a small gray two person couch that took me forever to get home alone as people watched me. I also got a small scented candle and some more clothes, the exchange rate was nice for the mission and I can't wait to see what a real one does.

When it came to school I was getting better at the basics and can move my chakra better and I now know how to throw a kunai, even if my aim sucks. I did notice his mood about me was slowly changing, we are not friends but he laughs with me at my failures now instead of looking pained, he also now says morning to me when I enter the class room.

I only have a week and half now and I don't want this to end. What then?

I still suck at everything but I am learning and sadly Iruka was the only person I really had to talk to, even if he slightly dislikes me, I am happy to be around him daily.

He also helped me pick out my little bag they all wear on their legs and filled with kunai. He showed me how to hold it and throw it. I strapped it just below my shorts and have been practicing pulling one out and throwing it at targets, I miss every time.

I also have climb trees in my free time, just with my hands and feet like the cliff side, I can't do it like them but thanks to Kuro I am no longer afraid of heights and can catch myself if I fall. I tried to make a clone over and over again but I just failed.

When he wondered if it was just that one and he asked me to do the log one.

I found a decent size one and threw it away, did the hand signs and pushed my chakra.

The world spun away in the most amazing way and it felt so strange and then I was standing where the log was. It worked flawlessly.

I was so excited I could almost hug him, I grabbed the log and tossed it on the roof and did it again and then I was on the roof. I gave a small jump as we were both shocked and so happy that I did a real jutsu.

Since it was my first one he wanted to make sure I can do it right and get a good use from it, he would throw things at me and tried to get me to use it fast and evade, it was a lot of fun. When we were almost done he made me try the the transformation one, It kind of worked was mostly just a creepy mess, I needed practice with that, We don't know why I can't clone but at least i'm not completely useless.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting my roof so hard.

Rain!

I sleepily waddled to my living room window as I leaned out looking at the early morning. I closed my eyes and breathed in the best smell in both worlds, the warm rain hitting the dirt and grass. I sat in the window with my legs over the side, It was pouring down hard, my legs started to get wet.

I was so happy, this is the first it has rained since i have been here it is always so hot and dry, it felt like a small gift as I was sticking my hands out into the rain. I forgot how much I loved this.

Jumping out my window in my small shorts and shirt, My bare feet sinking into the mud that was forming and I was smoked in seconds as I splashed around in the mud puddles. The sun was up but the many clouds made this early morning slightly dark, I noticed there was not many people hung out in the rain, they looked at me funny as they tried to protect themselves from it making me look up at the sky.

I moved around and played in the puddles like a child, I am 23 but I don't care.

"The joy of youth" I heard someone loudly exclaim in a deep voice, I spun around, hair stuck to my face there was Guy Smiling at me, I trudge over to him "I think I am your age" I said loudly, Hard to hear over the heavy rain. "I am 26" he said proudly, with his thumb pointing at him "23" as I mimicked his actions with a big smile.

"I just forgot how much I loved rain, how much I missed water" I spun in a circle with my hands in the air. "Don't you just love it and the smell it makes on warm ground" i was almost yelling at him as it poured over us "if you love water, there is some small lakes in that direction" he pointed in a direction away from the stone heads "Really? I will go there when I have a chance, thank you"

"Do you want a coffee" I yelled at him but I don't think he heard me. I jumped up to my window and gestured him in, he followed, I put some water on the stove.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked, this time he heard me, "I don't drink much coffee but sure" he said a little loudly "you have never had my coffee, I make the best coffee" I grabbed two cups "now this is instant in a pot, so you should taste it with a real coffee machine.

"You have a nice place here" his booming voice was really loud in here "I still am planning to paint it or something" not knowing what to say made me feel awkward, so I said the first thing that came to my head "I have learned a lot since I met you, maybe one of these days you can show me some basic taijutsu" "There is that youthful spirit, I will gladly show you some moves" He loudly spoke as he was distracted by my floor.

"There is water everywhere" He sounded like it was the worst thing in the world. Laughing at the truth, we made a lot of puddles "do you want a towel?" I grabbed it from the bathroom and threw it at him.

He started to dry his hair. _His strange, strange hair._

The water started to boil so I made two cups of coffee, put in some milk and sugar and gave him a cup to him as he sat on my couch, I sat at the table the first cup of coffee in the morning is the best, lighting up a smoke he spoke up "This is a great cup of coffee"

"I know right, I have a superpower" I giggled, "a superpower, what does that mean?" His voice boomed again while taking a sip.

 _How do you explain superpower, to people with superpowers._

"umm" I looked up at the ceiling, "I umm it's when" Looking back to him, his wide interested eyes focused on me, waiting for an answer. I did not want to let him down but I really don't know what to say, "I am **not** sure" That did not curb his enthusiasm, "You should sell this coffee" He took a lot of bigger sips.

"When I was in my world I always wanted to do that but I figured it would only work in a small town" "You could sell 500 cups in a day or maybe 1000 cups a day" he yelled as he stood up "go for your dream and never give up" he got a little louder, "Put the fire of youth into it" He was ranting, all I could do is stare at him.

 _This guy, I love him._

I started laughing stopping his rant "maybe I will" he smiled at me, I smiled back "you really make people want to accomplish stuff don't you, I am almost tempted to do it" I stood up and put my cup in the sink.

"So you are a teacher?""I love helping the youth reach their dreams, the power of youth is amazing, My genin group is wonderful" "that is so cool" for some reason thought of book guy, I kind of forgot about him for a while there.

"Hey do you know a ninja with, um" gestured with my hands "gray tall spiky hair, and most of his face covered but one eye" His eyes got fired up almost literally, made me back up a sec.

"That Is Kakashi Hatake, my rival"

Rival? really, I gave a small shocked giggle.

He ranted on about the score of wins and losses before I watched a thought pop in his head and he looked at me serious "Has he Been inappropriate with you? I will fight him"

That made me laugh, as sweet as that was, I could not stop the crazy laughter coming out of my mouth. "No, he has never been _inappropriate_ with me, He just helped me when I first got here, was wondering what he might be up to?" I slowly said between laughs.

"Ah, he is taking his youthful genin to the land of waves" I can't remember where that is, I know its far from here

 _"_ Oh he is a teacher, Makes sense, he did try to help me" I said kindly. He was starring out the window for a moment, his whole demeanor changed. I looked out, trying to see what he saw, all I saw was a bird, so I looked over at him with confusion on my face "well it is time for me to go" he looked serious "I loved the coffee" and he jumped out my window.

I looked after him but he was gone, _oh well,_ I can't wait till I can do that. Oh i am ever gonna do that to people just vanish, see how they like it.

I flopped onto my couch, It was slightly wet now.

He is great and when I am around him, makes me wanna try harder and like I could do anything I wanted but he has the kind of personality that I can only take in small doses, the very extrovert kind.

Well I should get ready for the day.


	5. The end or the start

I was looking in my bathroom mirror staring at Iruka from the waist up, I think his nose was wrong but I always focus on the scar and his skin was to white and the eyes were purple, I looked down and I was unsure if he wore blue or green pants, I think blue as I changed the pants before I changed the face. Wishing for a picture of him.

I was getting better and wondered how long I could hold on to this jutsu, can people tell it was not him? I was almost out of time, I have four days left of school and I don't know what I will do without it. I made another cup of coffee and sat in my window with a smoke as I watched the road beneath me when a small child looked up at me before he did a double take and then looked down the street confused.

Hmm, Is Iruka down there?

I put my cup in the windowsill and jumped down and went to look. I tried to be as sneaky as I could nd moved along the roofs from sight when I saw him, I leaned behind a chimney and watched him walk away. I smiled at me, lookout its Ava: the worst ninja, like a tv show as I followed him down the road.

I just watched when he vanished making me look around the area fast, I saw him a few houses down and sped up and tried to stay at a good stalking distance when he did it again, but I found him. I ended up stalking him back to the academy before he jumped into a window, after a few seconds I followed.

There he was sitting on a teachers desk with a smile and waited for me.

"Nice transformation, the nose is a little off" he said while tapping on his nose "so, I really am a bad ninja, you knew I was there?" I asked as I did the hand signs to fix my nose "Ya, but you did keep up fine" He said kindly "You can transform and got the the body replacement down, but you still can't clone? got to figure out why" he said as he stood up, then bent over and wrote something down on paper.

"So today I wanna find out your elemental affinity" He handed me a tiny piece of paper. I just held it up in the air not knowing where he was going with this, he looked over at me "you can get out of my form now"

"Naw, I wanna see how long it lasts" I mumbled as I sat on the long student desk, He looked happy with that.

I leaned back on my arms, scrunching the paper in my hand. After a small pause he looked at me and my hand like I should be doing something.

"Oh" I uncrunched my paper, and went to hand it back.

Looking a little annoyed he said "you just push some chakra into the paper""really" I looked at it "Okay" it got really damp, "ewww" I dropped it "What the fuck was that" He laughed it was songful "that means you are water affinity"

"Really! I love water" I had so much joy that I am water, out of all the five they have here, water was what I wanted, If not, wind.

I was so happy I jumped off the table and half hugged him in joy, He patted my back awkwardly, _ah to close,_ "sorry" I said while I bounced backwards and biting my lip "I am just so happy to be water"

He was looking at me strange "what?" I asked with confusion "I have just never seen me do that before, it is...odd"

 _Oh_

"I forgot I was you" To make him uncomfortable, I leaned on the desk and winked at him "sup" as I gave him the head nod and making a silly flirt face "how **you** doin"

His eyes closed and a fake smile came across his face while he had an air of danger "well you are the hottest guy to ever flirt with me but we should get back to this" His face was getting a little red from anger but I was happy he gave me more emotion then he did at the start of all this.

"I have an idea, we will try a water clone tomorrow, maybe that is why u can't do a simple clone" "a water clone, Is it different?"

"The water clone is different it can fight but it only has one-tenth of the original person's power, The range of the clone is limited, a regular clone is an illusion" "oh that is awesome" I said again sitting on the desk again, leaned back on my hands.

"But you need water" "oh" that sucks, I have not been near a decent pile of water since I was here however guy did say there was some ponds I have yet to see.

"Well tomorrow we will start with a water clone, see if you can do that but today we are gonna try something outside" He sounded like a teacher, made me smile at him "okay" I jumped up and followed him outside.

We walked to the area with the circles and targets as he walked up to me and covered my eyes with a cloth, his hands were light as he made sure I could not see. "You have a skill not a lot do, now its weak and pretty useless but give some time might become something" He backed up from me and I lost the direction he was in.

"Find me"

Understanding I focused on his chakra, I had a good look at it but it was far away and felt tiny and I could not figure out my range or direction but that is the point of this. I tried to focus and find him but I was having issues as nothing was changing.

 _Focus more, where is he._

I walked around and spun in circles unsure of the main direction making me sigh, this is hard, I just continued to spin and take small steps, he made sure I could not hear him but that was good for this. After a minute or two I sat down making him make a disappointing sound making me smirk.

I breathed in deeply and calmed down and just focused, I tried to push out my chakra but again that did nothing and it makes sense why it felt useless, what I see is in my head not my chakra. I cleared my mind and meditated on his blue, it took a while and I was unsure how long when I started to see what side of me he was on as he stopped moving during this long moment.

I pointed in the direction of nine o'clock "no" I nodded and tried harder and I pointed at eleven, he made a noise "close but no" he started to move around again I think, I flopped on my back and pointed directly behind me "still a little off"

Now I made the the hmm sound "how off am I?" He gave me some kind of measurement I never heard of before making me sigh again. This time I got back on my feet and walked towards where I think he was. I started to chase him around the yard slowly like a crappy zombie with my arms out straight reaching out for him.

This is like hide and seek and tag all in one.

I noticed he stopped moving and I walked towards him carefully as I waved my hand around trying to touch him wondering how off I was when his hand grabbed my shoulder from my left "Oh it is a bit off" but I was proud I got farther with this. He moved around as I spun to stay on him and his blue was getting easier to see and the closer I got it would get slightly bigger.

When I saw a small flash of kindness again, can I see heart? This is so confusing and new to me but I still had a depth perception issue.

We played this fun game for longer then I thought "you got so much better, keep trying, you could have a real prowess on your hand." I smiled at him when he took off my blindfold blinking a bit at the sun "That was fun"

We still had some time left and he helped me aim my Kunai better as the transformation was still holding when we were done, I headed straight for food as I was starving when we were done and I forgot about it.

I passed this small place with the same set up style as the ramen shop but in blue and they had the cutest small cakes on display, I checked out the menu and it was mostly fish but I wanted to try this new place out. I started to eat the curry and fish as I stared at the cakes wondering what one I will try.

"Iruka sensei" I ignored it "Iruka sensei" this time I heard it, _hmm is Iruka here._ As I looked around, meat hanging from my mouth as I looked at three kids staring at me. One kid was slightly creepy with glasses and a coat that blocked his face, next to him was a cute girl who looked scared with the cool eyes and I admired the way she wore her protector. Last was a boy with a cool coat and red marks as a tiny puppy sat on his head.

My eyes went from there faces to the cute dog startled at the strange place for one.

How are they not hot in the coats?

"Iruka sensei are you okay" The girl asked in a shaky voice while staring at my face, o _h shit_ , I was about to tell them I was not him but decided against it I want to see if I am any good at this so I swallowed me meat and gave his kind smile "hey guys" When the dog made a noise and so did the kid under him, suddenly the creepy kid had a kunai to my throat so fast, the girl just looked between them scared.

That did not last long.

"Who are you, you do not smell like Iruka" The dog boy growled, ahh smell, I wonder if I could of confused someone if they had no dog _"_ He is not Iruka?" the girl asked quietly.

I was startled and slight afraid with the kunai under my neck. I gave a small smile and calmly said "sorry, I was training with him earlier and wanted to see how long I could hold the transformation. I was gonna say something to you but I wanted to see if u could tell" I dropped the illusion at least it lasted a few hours.

"I am still a failed ninja, couldn't fool you for a second" I mumbled in my female form hand behind my head.

He put his kunai back and backed back up to the group, they just stared at me. The boy with the dog looked proud, the girl looked amazed at her team and the other one...well, I just don't know.

I sat there unsure of what to say to them when the most beautiful woman showed up.

She had amazing long black hair, crazy red eyes but her outfit confused me. It was like she wrapped herself up in a scroll, as odd as it was it looked pretty amazing. I was feeling a little Inadequate she was so pretty and I think my age.

She saw the whole exchange because she also looked at them proudly.

She looked at me with the same look as everyone else making me feel awkward as my face dropped and I turned back to my food. She noticed and she decided to introduce herself to me making me look back at her with a smile "Kurenai Sarutobi" I looked back at her and happily gave her my name, smiling ear to ear.

 _She is kind, s_ he then pointed to her students, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

We joked about my Transformation failure and that they were headed out to a mission when they spotted me. They did say that if it was not for the smell, it was pretty good. I finished my meal alone but happy, I liked her she seems nice and the kids are good detectors _. I hope i don't smell **bad**._

* * *

I got up earlier today and shortened my morning routine and left as soon as I could so I don't get to lost as I looked for the correct place he told me to meet at. I moved from high roofs and headed passed the training grounds, a few had some people in them as I ended up walking up to a couple and asked for directions before I finally got there, the lake.

Looking out it was beautiful but not a lake more like a big pond but it did look deep. There was no sand as the grass surrounded it and the very few trees spread around were cute, it was a charming place.

I took off my boots and just stood knee deep in the water, it was warm and refreshing. I missed water I used to swim all the time, contemplating if I should get my outfit wet or just stay like this, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the quiet not knowing the hand signs for a water clone I looked down and wondered if I can walk on it.

I can't ditch my clothes so I will get wet but I decided to try. I bent over and pressed my hands on the water as I tried to regulate the chakra, I pushed my hands in but they stayed on the top of the water mostly making me make a small squeal in delight. I moved back to be at ankle deep and lifted my left foot, I carefully pressed and it stayed there before I tried to add my right foot.

I was slightly off balance but I got them both up, I stood there trying to keep it with my hands out straight and my knees bent I am sure I looked ridiculous but I had the biggest smile on my face.

I was so glad the water did not move and I silently thanked Kuro again, without him I never would have thought I could do this kind of thing. Now to walk!

Standing was easy compared to walking as the second I went to move my foot I fell in, I was near the edge so I did not go under and tried again. Eventually I was completely soaked as I moved deeper and just floated in the water.

I just looked at the sky and I smiled as I missed this, I ended up swimming down to see how deep it goes, I could always swim with my eyes open and the water was so clear. I made my way the bottom and was proud of how long I can hold my breath when a few fishes swam by me, Looking up there was feet as I pushed off from the bottom and popped my head out of the water.

"Iruka"

He smiled at me and I slowly pulled myself out of the water in front of him and tried to stand a little shaky, he stared at me surprised "don't look so impressed I can't walk on water, just stand" He made a noise and kicked the water to make a wave, knocking me back into the water.

I popped back up and laughed but so was he, it was the most harmonious laugh. I gave a fake glare that was far from intimidating with a smile on my face. I climbed back up and he did it again.

We did this until I could stand through the waves.

Once I could stand he helped me walk while moving the water around, I held onto him like an old man on ice. We laughed a lot and did for maybe an hour and I was getting better if it was not perfect by the end I could basically walk, sadly running will take some time. By the end we were both soaked.

We moved to the grass and sat down, I was fine being this wet but he was ringing out his clothes and fixing his hair, I just lied back and enjoyed the sun.

It was silent for a while so his voice startled me "So, a clone" making me sit up in excitement, he showed me the hand signs and made a water clone himself before it poofed away and a splash of water hit the ground. I watched my chakra and did the hand signs and then there was a second me standing next to the lake.

I got so excited and I jumped up as both me and my clone bounced on our toes, When I saw it act like me I stopped "man I look stupid" a snort came out of Iruka's mouth as he smiled and we both glared at him.

With an idea I sat down and my clone walked behind me without a word from me and that was so cool as it knew exactly what I wanted "so cool" I mummbld as it sat down behind me and started to rub my shoulders making him give another noise and I opened my eyes and smile "it is nice"

He stared slightly interested and remade a water clone "I never thought of that" I smirked as it sat behind him as we smiled at each other.

* * *

Knock knock "Hmmm" I rolled over in my bed "go away" I mumbled, putting my arm under the pillow and wiggling in. Knock knock "hmm, fuck off"

The knocking got louder and I got out of bed angry as I walked to my front door and swung it open ready to glare at the person. It was so early in the morning the sun was not even close to rising.

No one was there making me growl a little "what the fuck" I slammed my door and turned to go back to the bed when I slipped on a piece of paper, landing face first on the ground. I sat up and looked at it "meet me in training zone 4" That is it! what the fuck is this bullshit. Well you are going to wait, I filled my pot of water and went to boil it, I need coffee but for you I will only have one cup.

I lit a smoke and sat at my table when paper flew into my into my window, I watched it float in the air and fall to the ground as I just sat there and stared at it. Do I pick it up? it is so far. Sighing I stood up and and read it 'Now!'

It is my last day for training, must be something special.

I turned off my water and got dressed fast before jumping out my window and headed to the training zone area, but I could not figure out what one was four as I jumped in the trees and looked around not being able to find it as I ran back and forth trying to find the number, I passed seven then eight making me stop and turn around again.

I growled again, it is to early for this shit.

I sighed and closed my eyes and I barely saw his blue chakra making me yell out "Fuck I am lost dude" knowing he was watching me. A second later I heard a noise I recognized making me jump backwards as a Kunai landed where I stood, He wants to fight?

Remembering what I was taught _,_ hide! I jumped up and ran into the more dense forest between 7 and 8 as fast as I could, Why?

I slid under some bushes deep in the trees on the ground and closed my eyes, I could see it again as he moved into the forest somewhere to the right of me. Is this a test? Why so early? I reconzied Iruka's chakra as he moved closer.

"Since we are far away, I was gonna have you save a doll, but instead try and take my headband" He yelled, _His headband?_ He started walking farther away.

 _What do I do?_

 _I need water._

I moved as quick and quiet I could go to find some water, I was out of range so couldn't see him anymore when I found some. It was the same size as the other one. It was so dark and I needed to get him near the water, so I turned to go find him.

I stupidly attacked him head on, jumping down from a tree on top of him trying to kick him on the way down, he evaded easy. I jumped to kick him in the chest he blocked with his arm pushing my leg away.

I jumped backwards and got into one of the basic stances he showed me. He was suddenly behind me, my eyes got big, in a split second I rolled away as he tried to slash at me with a kunai.

 _That was close._

I think I baited him enough as I ran towards the water making sure he could follow before I find a time to hide.

 _I can't fight him at all head on_.

I made my way into a bush when I saw he was nearby but just standing there. _Can he see me?_

I made a clone and sent it after him, it does not have range but neither does my sense, grabbing two kunai I snuck around while he fought my clone easy. _Why wont he take it out?_

I traded places with my clone as I slashed out my kunai in a swiping movement. He did evade it easy but looked a little shocked. While he stepped back I swiped out my leg to try and trip him while my clone went to grab his headband, he jumped away with a smile on his face as he destroyed my clone easy as it fall to the ground.

That was my only idea, I jumped back near the water and made a second clone, as it came out of the water he threw a kunai at me and ran towards me as I dodged it. I shoved chakra into my feet pushing off at the correct time as I rammed into him, knocking us both into the dirt we slid for a bit. I was on top of him but he had arms in a tight grasp so I could not hit him.

When we stopped sliding, I jumped to my feet quickly pulling out a kunai while my clone also jumped down with a kunai we both attacked him head on and he just vanished.

Confused after I could not see him with my eyes I closed them, my clone standing behind me back to back. I see him, he was somewhere to the left of me, sending my clone to distract while I hid again. It was gone almost instantly.

I don't think I can do this.

I was way up in a tree watching his chakra move around trying to think of anything to do, He did stay in one spot a little to long, it gave me a weird feeling that I should not go there even if i don't know why.

 _What do I do?_

He has not even tried to attack me and I can't fight him, I stand no chance.

When he got to a open place and I had an idea, taking out kunai I tried to aim from far away, I suck at throwing but I might as well try. Putting chakra in them I chucked them as fast and hard I as I could. Then jumped tree to tree to try and not be pinpointed and did it again when I got back in a good spot.

I made my way back to the pond and shakily ran across it as his chakra headed my way and I made two clones fast before he got here as one fell into the lake and the second crouched down next to me Kunai In both hands. He landed on the shore and just looked at me as we both waved back "Did any of them come close?" I asked, He smiled at me "not even a little"

Then he ran at me quickly, me and my clone got into a taijutsu fight with him, he blocked every hit and barely tried to hit us but when he did they were painful.

He had me thrown across the water and I skipped like a rock as I tried to stay above the water before I splashed into the pond and quickly stood back up as my second secret clone grabbed his ankles and tried to pull him down while the first clone ran to kick him in the chest making his hand distracted and I quickly ran my ass towards them and went to grab his headband.

He was suddenly a log and all three of us paused mid move in shock, Looking again he was back hidden slightly in the treeline.

I glared at where he was hidden while my one clone climbed out of the water and the second walked beside me.

We all started to run and parkour the trees around him in a circle while throwing kunai at him, he dodged most but with my aim it was easy. He was smiling but then I ran out of kunai.

I jumped up high in a tree while my clones ran around him, I sent them to grab some kunai, One tried to distract him as the other was going to collect but it failed, he took them both out so fast, I watched sadly as they exploded with water.

 _That was stupid. Note, leave kunai alone._

My chakra was low, three was my limit, I can't do anything else.

I stayed hiding in the trees for ages, moving from tree to tree quietly and watching his chakra so I don't get spotted.

 _I Don't know what to do._

The sun was rising.

Feeling tiered and done, I have no chakra, no kunai all I have left is taijutsu and I don't stand a chance.

 _Keep trying._

I looked over at the spot I was wary of earlier, maybe there is something there? I moved to the area carefully and quiet, watching his chakra to make sure he is not headed my way.

 _What is here?_

Looking around I found some kind of rope trap, I slowly disarmed it while looking at how to remake it. I got back to the water, with a small chance of him thinking I can make one more clone at least. I tried my best and put leaves all over it, it was the best I could do, the sun was almost all the way up by the time I was ready.

I went back into the middle of the pond and made some noises trying to not be obvious but loud enough for him to come. He was on the water almost instantly, We got into a fight as I tried to attack him while moving him towards the trap secretly.

 _Almost_ _there,_ I hopped backwards trying to evade but most hit me, it was beyond obvious he went easy on me, I rolled under him as he tried to kick me and one more backward push he would be in the trap. Then he was about to step on it, when he smiled triggered the trap and jumped away. He was about 10 feet away when I just stood there in defeat.

 _So tired, it failed. That's all I got._

I stopped, my arms dropped to the side. _I am beat, m_ _y first real fight and man, I suck._ We stared at each other for a moment and he also stood up straight understanding my mood as I looked up at the sky, the sunrise was over but there was a small bit of orange and I was giving up.

When lee passed in my mind, he try's so hard, more people entered my mind and how important this stuff was to them.

 _It is a toy to me._

I looked over at this guy, he was going out of his way to help out someone he hates and I do nothing. I may have a low amount of chakra, can not make a clone but I can move, no weapons, I can move.

For the first time in my life I felt the need to do better, try harder and give it my all.

I charged at him with all my strength and speed, surprising him with my random attack, I ran up and punched him in the face, he blocked my arm as I spun to his side and tried to elbow him, I was almost successful when he grabbed my arm and swung me forward.

I _need to hit something he would not expect._

I ran at him the exact same way, he made a face at the same move, I bluffed that I was going to punch him in the face when I pushed all my chakra into my foot and slammed mine down on his. He made a pained face and I tried to uppercut him in his face, he dodged but just barely I almost hit him. _Almost._

He went to kick me in the side making me jump backwards into a stance the biggest smile on my face, it was just a foot but I hit him.

While he looked a little frazzled I ran at him again going in for a high kick he ducked as I landed on the ground and spun into a low kick as he jumped up and punched me, I blocked it for the first time and I tried to punch him in the chest. He went to kick my side I tried to dodge but I was to slow and went flying again, getting back on my feet I took a stance, breathing heavily my body was so sore.

 _Push._

I ran to punch him in the face but decided to kick instead, twisting my body for my leg to hit his head, he ducked but grabbed my leg and basically flipped me onto the my back, I hit the ground hard and went sliding in the dirt, the wind knocked out of me.

I had to lie there for a moment, a silent moment and I started laughing,

Laughing so hard my hands were wrapped around my sore stomach, laughing so hard I could pee.

He walked into my eye line and looked down on my puzzled, a question on his face. I just looked back slowly starting to calm down "I don't know why" I slowly rolled onto my knees trying so hard to stand up, I was shaking and still giggling.

He reached out a hand and pulled me up. I was leaning on him as the giggling stopped.

While holding me up, he started to walk me toward the food district "you did well" "really? I never even hit you" I chuckled as I let him go and started walking on my own. We walked in silence till he showed me the cutest little shop and took me inside when the smell hit my nose, a smell that is now my favorite in this world.

Coffee.

* * *

I noticed they sold something like apple strudel as we sat down to eat, after about three coffees I was still so tired "How did no one ever tell me about this place" I joked, then realized he is the closet friend I have, that is kind of sad.

I gave a look around and did what I always do in coffee shops, figure out what I would do differently, I always wanted one but with big chains a small coffee shop would have failed but here maybe not. I also wanted to show of artwork and homemade stuff because you can find amazing things.

"Thank you for showing me this place, the coffee is great, so nice to have real coffee" I smiled up at him "I will be here **A lot** "

"So can I ask why you woke me up and fought me?" He smiled, hand behind his head "well I had to test you, to see if you are ready to be a Genin" I almost spit out my sip of coffee "a Genin?" _oh there is no way I can be a genin._

"I looked at him with fear in my eyes, "don't make me a genin, that was my first **real** fight, I can't be a genin" I almost was gonna stand up.

My sleepiness was replaced with fear "I can not be ready for that I have barely learned anything" I leaned on the table when I saw a couple people look over at us.

Feeling awkward I calmed down and faced him, Whispered "sorry" to him and lite up a smoke to try and calm down.

"Actually, you have done very well, you have learned most basics, you can do the required Jutsu's," I started to smoke faster and deeper, so worried, _I can't be a genin, I can't fight._

"But you do need more work in taijutsu and aiming" I nodded, "I am also far from flexible" just pile it on "and I fall on my face far to much" He was about to say something but interrupted "also, I did not even hit you" He kind of smiled as he rubbed his foot "well you did almost break my foot"

I tried to calm down, "you can climb a tree and walk on water, also you did knock me down remember that" I took a couple quick sips of coffee. "But, but I can't fight someone I could not really hurt someone, I know I would not hurt you." I whispered.

The air changed and he looked at me with understanding.

He told me about all the different areas that one could get into, Healing, making food pills, teaching they even have ninja mail people, or I could suck it up and fight, most genin missions don't involve any fighting.

But I have to become a genin to start somewhere.

We sat there for a while he talked and I listened, he had some points, it was the correct thing to do. I guess I am good enough even if I suck. So by the end I was going to be a genin.


	6. Genin

Standing in the bathroom as I fixed my hair and got ready, I am taking a graduation picture today my smile growing on my face at the fear but complete excitement.

Finding out I will get a ninja headband I have been checking them all out on where to put one that I liked, it is funny how it is called a forehead protector and many don't even wear it there.

I watched my smile fade when I noticed I will not see Iruka daily anymore, I hope he will still talk to me because I would miss him, he is my closest friend here.

My mind started to spin away from there, do I get a real team, with a teacher, will small preteens be with me, will I have to fight and hurt people, what missions will I be doing?

Stop. Think about something else.

I said as I fluffed my hair one last time and headed to sit in my window like I always do, there across the small road was Iruka leaning on a building with his eyes closed, hands in his pockets.

I smiled and jumped down in front of him making him open his eyes and gave me a small smile "I came so you don't get lost"

All I could do was laugh "You know me well"

He is a friend.

He moved and I followed.

We wound up back at the academy making me give him a small friendly glare "Like I could not find this"

He smiled at me "Maybe" he joked.

We walked through the building before making it to the roof where there was a small stool and an old school camera guy was waiting for us, so old it included a blanket to cover his head.

I looked at it strangely making Iruka give me a look so I tried to make it go away, I don't know how camera's work to even show them a better way.

I sat down on the small stool and Iruka gave me a proud smile as he pulled out the headband "Congratulations" as he put it on my head and tied it up in the back, I just smiled from ear to ear before he backed up and the camera guy got ready, there was a small flash that was hard to see in the daylight before a picture came out.

A Polaroid?

He handed the picture to Iruka and he motioned to me to follow as he walked away, one shot? I tried to get a look at it as in my world people take many for the perfect picture, not just walk away with the first, I followed like a puppy searching for the courage to ask for a second take but the time frame was getting weaker as we walked, I looked back as the man was packing up his camera making me look forward in defeat.

We moved down the stairs and I followed him down a hallway curious as to what was next, walking into a big empty room as the smell of the old mans pipe smoke was thick in the air. Sitting in the dark forest green room was two tables and across a small chair. The Hokage sat at one as Iruka moved passed me to sit in the second while waving at me to take the small chair before he handed the picture to him.

I sat nervously as he talked about what I will be doing, I tried to listen and not let my mind drift in fear. I faded in and out as he explained some things about teams and mission ranks when he told me I will be joining a group making me stare, I was to meet my new team soon and he gave me a location and time, I was still scared but now I was curious.

We were there for only a few minutes "any questions?" he asked and I shook my head as my mind stayed blank even if I am sure I will have many.

Iruka took me out for a celebratory dinner at that ramen shop I see him at, assuming it was his favorite place I just ordered the pork again.

"So" he smiled at me as I shoved noodles in my mouth "you are now a genin, are you happy?"

Having my mouth full I shook my hand in a 'kind of' way trying to swallow fast "I am kind of excited to meet my team _" I hope they like me._

Looking at him curious "do you know anything about them?"

"I don't know them personally" he spoke before he stuffed food in his mouth, so he did not teach them?

"Are they older?" he nodded but held no more information so I guess it will be a surprise but I was slightly glad to not be with kids as I stuffed a piece of pork into my mouth and I made a happy noise "this is good"

"Ya I eat here with this kid a lot it became my favorite place"

I looked his way "the orange boy?"

"Ya, Naruto, do you know him?"

I shook my head "I just saw you two once"

"He is, something else" he spoke with heart making me give a small smile at his kindness showing.

"You have to introduce us sometime then" stuffing my face full of noodles again.

"Ya" he said rubbing his hand on his face, "he is in the land of waves right now" I nodded. Oh right, is that book guys genin?

After a great meal with Iruka I just headed home as I stood in front of my small mirror and admired my new item on my forehead, a feeling like I am part of this world passed over me.

I slid it down to my neck kind of loving it here before I tried it like Kuro on my arm but that I did not like. I looked down and tied it around my left thigh just below my shorts, I could not see it in the mirror but something about it felt right. It sat across from my weapons pouch as I strangely jumped around wondering if it would stay.

When it did not move at all I smiled as this was my spot.

I spun around in the mirror with such excitement it was startling "I am a ninja"

I moved and sat back into my window as I stared at my leg loving the leaf symbol, I sat in peace before I need to start my run.

I just pushed myself as I moved when I passed a training ground with a ton of targets set on the poles and trees, the dirt was worn out from one spot as I stood on it, from here a few targets were out of view as I wondered how someone could hit them from here.

I tried to aim the best I could as I slowly hit the targets one at a time, most were in the circle but not in the middle and a few just beside them.

I am about to be put on a team and I can't even do this.

 _#failteam._

In complete seriousness I tried my hand at this for hours before my hands were sore at the repetitive movement but at least by the end I got got a few bullseye and the rest at least landed inside the circle.

I started to move backwards as I tossed one on the main target, I would pull it out and try again wanting to see how far I can throw one, I was hitting it over and over and I started to move so far away that I ended up in a tree, curious I pushed chakra into my weapon as I tossed it.

Moving to grab it I noticed this one was hilt deep as I pilled it out in amazement as I did not know adding chakra would make it cut deeper.

Cool.

I stayed trying to hit it from as far as I could and I wanted to at least get a bunch of bullseyes in a row before I quit, a strong need to get better, but when the light was fading and my time was up, I will try again on a different day.

I went back to running with my new team on in my thoughts.

* * *

I left my home early to meet them so I wont get lost but I found the area pretty quickly, knowing I will be alone for a while and I was so nervous so I moved to a nearby tree, pulling out a Kunai I made a few notches in the bark and moved back far to practice some more. Feeling like I was getting better.

I pulled it out and moved back, I went to throw it when one came buzzing passed my head and hitting it right in the small notch. I quickly looked behind me before I shut my eyes. There was a small spark in the trees so I tossed mine right at it this show off.

I was startled when the most beautiful man was suddenly in front of me, his long white hair framed his face, he wore a sleeveless black crop top showing off his belly button but with a high neckline that covered the lower half of his chin. The normal pants in white that came to his knees and a mesh from the bottom of his pants to his black shoes.

He wore a big scroll on his back as his beautiful smile shinned down on me, his eyes filled with kindness and curiosity and not the way others do.

I obviously did not hit him "how close was it?"

"It was near my head but almost" that made me happy, almost.

"So you are the one I am pared with?" he asked.

Him? He is my age.

"I Think so" I said shyly "I am Ava Lee"

"Hayashi Kawa"

"looks like you are gonna have to deal with a Genin"

He looked at me with a small awkward smile "I am also an genin"

He looked a little defensive at my shocked expression, so I gave him a friendly smile "you have good aim, I am still learning" I tried to brake the tension but a few awkward seconds went by.

"So what is that giant scroll?" my words working as a big smile crossed his face.

"I am learning sealing, it is really fun, I also brought you something" his sweetness showing as he dug into a bag and pulled something out. It was a small scroll with writing on it.

I thanked him as I looked at it confused but he noticed my confusion.

"It is your own small space, it is basic but you can put anything in there" I looked at him in awe "makes missions easier" it was so small.

I stuck my hand into the area with writing as I felt around inside, it was empty. I pulled out my smokes, wallet and lighter and dropped them in before I felt around again. It was like the biggest purse in a small package.

"Oh, wow, amazing" sliding the small scroll where my wallet sat before "thank you so much, this is so cool"

He smiled at me, the cutest smile.

"So we are both early" I laughed "I figured I would get lost, but I didn't"

The air was awkward again as he lightly smiled at me "I like to show up early for these things" making me nod at him.

We stood there for a second when he pulled out some paint and paper, I just watched as I know nothing about sealing but it was not long until I noticed he made a few targets. Standing up my eyes followed him as he put three onto three close trees and came back to me for range. He pulled out three kunai and in one hand threw them all, all three hit a separate target.

"Shit i can't do that" I mumbled.

He just picked them up and handed them to me, I was nervous as I stood there like a dumb ass, he smiled and showed me how to hold them, following his intrusction I tried what he did.

I hit the main target but the second was embedded into the ground and the third one just fell short of the main tree not even close to the tree I aimed for.

Now I was embarrassed, i laughed awkwardly "Ya, need training"

"You're new it takes time" making me look at him curious as he seems fine to be pared with me, I wonder why he is a genin when he asked me to throw them all on there own at the three targets.

I got two out of three bullseye and the third was just shy of the center.

He looked in thought before he moved one to the main tree and handed me two Kunai, making sure I held them right and my wrist movements were correct.

This time I hit the main target and almost the second.

We did this for a while until I hit all targets perfectly, before we moved backwards and I tried it again at range, I was pretty fail but I was learning.

"So, do you know who I am?" I asked a little worried there was a no.

"Yes, they told me" he moved the second target near the base of the tree.

"you are okay with that?" He looked at me with kindness as I threw the kunai.

"I would rather be with you then some others" that made me almost blush, he was such a kind and pretty man "I also wanted to meet you" I looked over at him as I scanned his face "you don't get to meet people from a strange land often"

"I guess that's true, I would want to meet an alien"

"Alien, I like that" He spoke as he handed me the kunai and I threw them again but i was distracted so I did not hit the center on any.

"You're all aliens to me so I guess I have" I said in reflection

"An alien world, gotta be disorienting" he asked also in thought as I picked up my kunai Lightly laughing.

"Oh it was"

"Can I ask you about your home?"

"Fire them at me if u are curious", he nodded but said nothing, I take it deciding on a question.

I think me and Hayashi will get along.

* * *

Sitting on the grass as we shared a bag of chips "and then he tripped his own trap" Hayashi spoke with humor.

I was laughing as he told me stories from stupid genin moments in all the small teams he has been on, he has been around as most genin teams eventually rank up so he does not have a real team and I was glad to be with him.

"Ava" A silky familiar voice hit me and I perked up, making me look behind me.

I jumped to my feet holding back a need to hug him "Kuro"

Hayashi stood up and greeted him, seeming to know each other "Do you two know each other?"

"We were in the academy together just different classes and had one mission together" Hayashi spoke as Kuro just nodded.

"So this is our team" Hayashi spoke like a leader "we are all here"

"Shit really, you're on my team Kuro?" I spun looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Actually because I am a chunin and you two are not, I am the leader" I saw a creepy smirk cover his face made me think I will be getting kicked of mountains a lot more.

To understand how we all fight and to learn our ability's we were going to have a small free for all.

Kuro pulled out two butterfly swords, they were thick and pretty as I looked at them amazed, a nice detial along the blades and the handles were a nice black leather.

Hayashi put his scroll back on his back and I just stood there knowing I wont stand a chance.

Standing in a circle we just looked at each other for a moment before Kuro broke it as he ran at me, he was so fast I almost did not dodge.

He noticed how bad I was and slid his swords away with ease as he went to punch me before he high kicked me and I almost got hot when he moved into a low kick right after as I jumped but he punched me and i tried to block with my arm but it hurt so bad as I slid back slightly.

He started to just hit me over and over and I tried to dodge but 70% would hit me and hit me hard, knowing I will be a bruised fuck tomorrow.

Hayashi finally moved from the corner of my eye as I watched Kuro and pulled out a scroll, tossing it at our feet before he did some fast handsigns and shadows came up to grab our feet, as we were stuck without moving at all.

I gave a look at Hayashi as he looked at me and I think I was supposed to move, wondering what do I do now. He just smiled and released me making me jump into the trees as I ran for some space from Kuro.

I felt so useless in real combat, maybe I can be better with range.

I stopped in a tree making sure I was close enough to see there chakra's as they moved around.

Kuro had a small tinge of bravery and boldness while Hayashi was kind and gentle.

I liked looking at them, my team.

They moved around obviously fighting each other now, I grabbed two Kunai making sure I did what he showed me and I tossed them towards there chakra's I saw Kuro move to the side where they went to hit, I might have been close.

I just watched them move, seeing if I can see what was going on but by the way the sparks moved Kuro was trying to get Hayashi in zone as he tried to keep him out. I was glad I could see that with a need to help out Hayashi.

Kuro seems to be a close combat fighter as Hayashi is not

I moved in the trees going higher as I made my way back to rejoin he fight, even if I have nothing to offer.

I got in eye view, Kuro had his swords out and Hayashi was keeping him back with tricks before he did some handsigns and blew a fireball at Kuro, he dodged it as he ran around it with speed slashing out at Hayashi who used a kunai to block before jumping back and tossing down another scroll.

It was the shadow again as Kuro did a couple back flips to get out of the zone but just as fast Hayashi pulled out eight kunai and threw them at him, He almost dodged them all when they blew up hitting him in spots as he blocked his face with his arms.

Kuro was In Hayashi's zone so fast and switched direction suddenly as he was in the air, his sword coming down on his head but just as fast he held a scroll between them as a small shimmering shield blocked the swords, Kuro moved fast and was behind him and punted him to the side, Hayashi flew sideways but stayed on his feet but Kuro was In a scroll trap as Hayashi made one handsign.

Kuro just made it out and was again behind Hayashi so fast where they got into a tai fight but that was where Kuro shines as he put Hayashi on the defensive but he dodged well.

They both jumped away from each other and paused for a second.

I was above Kuro and I just jumped on to his back like a hug, shocking them as we all paused, I lightly giggled as I am sure they are sad I am in the group now, I moved fast for me as I grabbed a Kunai to stick to his throat, he basically threw me off his back once he noticed.

I landed on my feet in a spin, pushing chakra into my feet as I rammed into him, he blocked my kunai with the metal on his gloves but I did give him a small push backwards, I bounced back into a tree and threw kunai at him, he slowly moved to the left as my aim was fail.

Then he did something cool, he made fire cover his swords making me stare in awe and charged at me, I had no time to do anything but a small handsign as I traded with a log just in time, his swords slashing through it.

Shit.

I tossed Kunai at his feet hoping to get him back but that did not work as I tried to just dodge, he went easy on me and it was like we were dancing. He slashed and spun and jumped and ducked and bent in ways I did not think I could just trying my hardest to not get hit.

Some of my clothes now had burn marks, this set is done for.

That is when Hayashi joined back into the fight, he pulled out a scroll and a crazy wave of water came pouring towards us. I think he meant to put out the fire but I have never been so happy to see water and my team mate can make it, _how perfect._

After the wave there was puddles all over the ground.

I made two clones as they crawled out of the puddles and stood in front of me kunai out.

I shared a look with Hayashi, a small amount of teamwork but i am about to break it.

This time I headed to Hayashi, me and my clones ran around him in a criss cross circles and threw kunai two at a time, he dodged most easy but some he responded with his own kunai.

I almost hit him twice but I had thrown so many, I ran in and swept his legs while one clone went to hit his face and the second to hit his back.

He blocked the punch, jumped over my leg but the back clone got him in a kick and he was pushed forward but easily coming out on his feet as he spun around quickly and used the shadow scroll again, I was able to dodge it but it caught one clone.

He quickly threw a kunai in the same second and my clone splashed to the ground.

Doing the same thing I did to Iruka I sent my clone in close.

She attacked him weakly while I made him more distracted by me so he did not take it out to fast.

He easily avoided my clones movements while I ran tree to tree, before pulling out two kunai and I switched with my clone. This time I pushed chakra into the blades as I slashed out, making a small bit of chakra went farther then the kunai almost cutting his lower abdomen but he moved out of the way watching the small shimmer along the blades looking at it slightly startled.

Shit that was cool.

He jumped backwards up into a tree, I did cut him like a paper cut that sent a bit of fear into me as I never thought I could hurt someone and that came close. I was so stunned and just stood there.

Kuro was beside me in a second, pulling me out of my head as I tried to block his swords with my kunai, he shoved them out of my hands, putting the swords away knowing I can't fight them and punched me in the nose making me head fly back as I grabbed it in pain only to be kicked as I tried to block his leg but I ended up sliding backwards as my hands gripped his leg.

Squating down I pushed chakra into my feet for more force and rammed my body into his with my shoulder.

He dropped to the ground with a noise holding his junk, I stood up shocked when I noticed what I did.

"oops" I said with worry "sorry, I did not mean to" holding back a small smirk as I looked at Hayashi who had a pained look on his face "so sorry" I said again to Kuro.

We just waited there for him to stand up.

"Shit" he mumbled so I stuck my hand out to help him up "again so sorry" He took my hand and looked at me with a small glare.

"Well, I guess that's a way to win" Hayashi spoke as I giggled at his joke.

"Ya, a last resort maybe, I mean its kind of honor less" I spoke, Hayashi agreed with a hmm as Kuro still glared getting on his feet.

"Well we learned our fighting styles at least" Hayashi said with a smile and his hand rubbing the back of his head and I agreed again.

We then cleaned up and headed for a meal as I followed, they know this place better then me.

* * *

I slid into the booth by the window next to Kuro and looked around at in my world would be called a bar and grill, it was a small space with a few booths and a bar.

I never have eaten here before but I was glad to see it was a place where they cooked in the back as Hayashi slide across from me "I like this place" he spoke up.

I don't know what the booze is like in this world so I was excited to try, I ordered Sake as I have heard so much about it.

"Do you miss anything from your home" Looking at Hayashi, his first question.

I thought about it "ya, a lot of things" Kuro still emotionless unsure if he cared about the conversation, Hayashi looked at me to go on "well, I miss pizza"

"pi-za?"

"Ya it is a type of food you can't find here."

"You miss _food_?" Kuro asked with attitude.

Making me smile "I guess so _"_ giggling inside I was gonna say video games but I would have to describe it again and that is something pointless "I miss a lot of things" I spoke as we were handed our drinks, curious I took a sip right away.

It was like wine, not bad but not for me "hmm" Making a noise as I looked at it not happy.

"You never drank before?" he asked lightly.

"Not this, what else do they serve?" He said some words I did not recognize so I just stood up and went to the bar.

They showed me some stuff and I found something like beer, I took a sip and it was fine, not like beer and yet beer and I headed back to the table.

"This is more me"

He gave a deep laugh "ya, i like that also" Kuro just that there quietly, his resting bitch face as he looked out the window.

"So what is the biggest difference between this world and yours" _another question._

Sighing at naming them all _"_ So much, again its a bit of a story but to shorten it, the buildings are taller, the trees are smaller, we have no chakra and a lot more electronics, it is a much different world" He seemed to like that answer.

Our food came shortly after and I stuffed the meat into my face like I had not eaten in days.

Downing my booze I got a second cup "I do love the meat here" I said as I ate more "even if I have no idea what animal I am eating" Hayashi smiled.

I was on to my third cup and I was starting to feel it "What do you love about this place that is different?" He asked.

I thought about it as I leaned back "It is like a vacation spot, it is beautiful here and the chakra is pretty cool" I lit up a smoke "oh and I can smoke anywhere."

He looked at me this time with a question in his mind "So we have a lot the same also?"

"Hm, ya actually, there is a bit that's the exact same, I guess its like what the world looks like with or without chakra" I said in realization.

Being kind of tipsy, I kinda had the courage to ask "So why are you still a genin?" I looked over at Hayashi, I guess that question also interested Kuro.

"Well" he said rubbing his face, "I am to passive to truly fight but I need jobs, so I stick to the genin ones, most don't even fight even when leaving the village"

"Ah I was afraid of having to fight when I became a ninja myself" we shared a friendly look, like we will become good friends.

"Pussies" Kuro he said in his silky voice with a smirk on his face.

He took a drink of his second cup, with my drink in my hand, I spilled a little "oh ya, well you are stuck with us" smiling.

He looked down at me "don't get cocky, I will shove you off every mountain" he smirked back.

Hayashi looking confused as fuck was also on his third drink.

Stuffing a piece of meat in my mouth "you are a lot faster then you used to be" I looked over at his emotionless face elated.

"I would hope so" I downed my drink.

Standing up to get a new drink but went to the bathroom first.

I came back to the table with another round, Hayashi was smiling and Kuro sat emotionless but they looked like friends.

"I have not drank this much in ages" I said as I slid into my seat.

"Hey how old are you guys" I looked around at them.

"20" Kuro slurred out.

"23" Hayashi said while leaning back.

"Me too" I said giving him a high five "How funny the youngest it the highest rank"

"that is because I _am_ awesome" Kuro said in his cocky silky voice.

"Then why you paired with us" Hayashi Smiled and laughed at his own joke but I laughed too.

Sipping my drink I just looked at my team, I like these guys.

We were all feeling it now, I guess hayashi is a drinker, so he was less drunk then us. We hung around for a few more drinks and food before we decided to wonder the town, I was tripping over myself at one point I fell down, Hayashi laughed as he stuck out his hand to help me up.

The late night was dark as the moon was small and we just walked aimlessly. Kuro said something I did not understand and before my eyes he moved the fastest I ever seen him then he was way up at the top of a tree in a blink of the eye.

He yelled something again I could not understand then he fell down, spun himself on a low branch and fell face first into the ground, I was bent over laughing trying not to pee as it was hilarious to witness.

After he got up he lost a fight with a bush as he tripped into it and a branch came back and smacked him in the face making him fall on his wasted ass.

Kuro and I, drunk as fuck.

We eventully found ourselves at one of the few ponds around the village, the small moon gave a bit more light reflected off of it, I just ran into the middle and canon balled into the water before coming up for air.

Kuro was leaning on a tree and Hayashi sat on the edge with his feet in.

Swimming over to them I just sat in the water near the edge, such a quiet and nice night. This was a good day and I think the three of us will get along even if I suck they seem to not judge me.

"You guys know any basic water jutsu?" I asked.

"No I am mostly sealing and fire" Hayashi said.

Kuro looked like he was sleeping while leaning there, I just made a hmm sound.

"Try the library, they have some normal basics", I slid deeper into the water till while sitting up to my neck "Oh, thank you, I did not know that"

Hayashi took off his shirt and joined me in the water, my eyes glancing at his body and we just floated there, the water was so nice and warm.

It was so quiet that when Kuro made a loud noise and ran into the pond like I did it startled me, the splash hit us as I started to laugh manically, It was so out of place and strange for him.

I looked over at Hayashi and we shared a look,"He is definitely drunk" Still giggling I agreed.

We all just chilled in the water for a while before it got to late and we all headed home, It was a good bonding day for my new team.

* * *

Rolling in annoyance at the loud sound of birds, I growled as I wiped drool off my face and crawled out of bed, I was so sluggish as I have not drank that much in so long.

Making some coffee I sat in my window and watched the area I could see, people moved around in the bright sun with such happiness when I saw a flash of orange pass by.That is the kid Iruka likes, I guess he is back.

I looked at my table, I forgot about the books.

Man they were gone for a long time.

I picked up my only bra and realized it was still wet, so I laid it just inside my window where the sun could hit it with a need for more clothes, at least I had a second set of clothes as my current are burned.

I am going to go through clothes like crazy here aren't I?

I hope no one needs me, I don't wanna do anything today.

This time I sat on my table while I finished off my coffee when I felt a strange pull inside me I did not understand, not even a second later Kuro was in my window, he noticed my bra and jumped inside not to step on it.

He startled me as he looked at my bra and back to me.

My eyes wide in shock "what are you doing?" I spit out, _i think i jinxed myself._

He looked at me, Smirking, "well we have a mission today" I sighed, right away we up all night drinking.

"How are you not hungover" I asked in annoyance.

Smirk still on his face "old lady" "hey I am only three years older" I spoke in a bit of anger, its to early for this shit.

"Ya I just came to tell you we are meeting as a team, at about two pm, in the same spot we met yesterday, you need to bring some stuff" He gave me a list, I nodded to him and he left making sure to avoid my bra again.

Sighing I just went back to having my coffee.


	7. My first mission

I wondered through town with my scroll curious to how much I can fill it up.

Walking into a musty store, smelled of old clothes but I needed a sleeping bag from here, I held the rolled up bag in my hands curious at how it was exactly like the ones from home, the small similarities between our worlds confuse me.

I moved out and went to buy more clothes just in case mine get destroyed again.

I stopped in at the weapons shop and moved to chat with Sting to replace and sharpen my weapons, I was happy when he looked up at me with recognition "you" his scratchy voice spoke as a giant smile crossed my face. "Ah you seem to have a different way about you now" He spoke in his deep gruff voice as he looked me over while sitting in his chair.

"Do I?" I was interested but I don't feel different.

"You still looking for a weapon?" as his eyes scanned my body, curious as to what he sees.

"I am about to go on a mission, so I don't have time to learn but when I get back" I spoke with happiness "I am here to get new weapons" as I pulled off my pouch.

He looked at my dull kunai and filled my bag out with new ones and a few small shuriken, I don't know how to use the later but why not trust a weapons master, I thanked him with a smile paid and left.

I was almost done as I moved to get some food and a bunch of smokes unsure how long I will be gone for. I stood outside the grocery store as I dug my hand inside so interested in how there is still so much room and yet I can find what I want by touch so easy.

This is amazing.

Slightly lost again I just wondered the busy district, I have everything I need as I looked around for something I may not have thought about.

Passing a big pink building as a post out front said library, I looked up at it with a smile "here it is" I wanted to peek inside as I walked into the door, the smell of old books wafted into my nose making a big smile cross my face as it has been years since I was even near one as the internet was a much easier way for information.

With the amount of books in here I will not find a water jutsu quickly, looking at the reception desk and no one was there.

Knowing I have no time for this I turned around and went to find my way to where I will meet my team.

* * *

I was unsure if I was late, landing in the meeting spot there was Hayashi lying in the grass with his hands behind his head and Kuro was no where to be seen making me happy I am not to late.

Standing by his head blocking the sun I looked down at him "I guess you like to be early huh" He smiled eyes still closed.

I sat down next to him, the sun was so bright when I lied down I shut my eyes and blocking it with my arm.

I could see four chakra's. Hayashi who was next to me and three small balls, very faint and far into the treeline.

Curious as to how far my sense's range was I quickly got on my feet and headed there way.

I squatted in a branch as I watched them, I reconized these kid's from my fail transformation, a boy with a dog was sparing the girl as the creepy one with glasses leaned on a tree.

Hayashi was next to alert "what is up?" He asked quietly I seemed to have startled him with my fast movement.

"Nothing" I whispered back "I guess my chakra range is bigger, I just had to see who was nearby" Watching the kids they did not notice us there yet but if I stayed long they probably would.

Spinning on my feet I moved back to our spot as he followed "you can see chakra?" I gave him a look, I thought everyone talked about me.

"Not to well" I mumbled "honestly its probably close to a normal ninja, you guys have great senses"

"Well what do you see?"

I Thought about how to explain it "well" I spoke while sitting back on the ground "I see balls of blue, sometimes I can almost see the heart in them"

he stared at me, with a look on his face that he was deeply thinking. "Thanks to Iruka I am able to almost get the exact area they are in but I am still off"

"No, that is something ninjas don't always see, some do but it is a rare thing" he sat back down next to me and his scroll "that can be used" he just lied back down, eyes closed.

"Okay, that is cool" I spoke with glee in my voice, I might not be completely useless "My range is not to far, just to let you know" He nodded when I laid next to him and closed my eyes again.

"I am still a little sluggish today" I spoke quietly, He made a hmm sound, I guess he is feeling the same.

I just watched the chakra's move around, just focusing on this skill trying to read at how they fought from here, when they stopped and one traded with the guy on the tree, not sure what one, then only one moved around as the other stood in place.

Because I was paying attention to the blue dots I was startled as a strong ball came right at us, my body reacted as I jumped onto my feet into a defensive stance startling Hayashi who was then next to me alert again.

Kuro was suddenly a few feet away looking confused.

Hayashi looked at me and with a bit of a laugh "you startled me again" he just flopped back down, like he was done with this day.

* * *

The mission was to watch a travelling merchant caravan that was heading to a big town about a weeks _walk_ away, there is some kind of festival they need to sell there wares at and there is a high risk of bandits.

Hayashi whispered to me that probably nothing will happen and I should not be worried.

The caravan sells a bunch of different things, homemade jewelry, Herbs they find and collect and some homemade wooden nick knacks for home or toys. They are all homemade by them but also have some basic booze and some cool snacks they also sell.

I was worried but the excitement of leaving this village overshadowed it.

Meeting the people there was seven, One older lady about 65 she had smile lines and looked very friendly. A lady and her husband both around 30 and looking at each other like teenagers and there son who seemed about age seven. There was very pretty girl about our age who could not stop eyeballing the boys on my team. A second guy about 30 with a drink in his hand and a scowl on his face, he looked like an ass. And the last was the angry guys older sister she was pretty, thin and quiet and was whittling some piece of wood.

They told me their names but because its me, it just flew right out.

We moved down the road slowly when we came to the giant open gates, the biggest doors I have ever seen I was in awe as we passed through them, we stood in a way Kuro suggested. Hayashi was on the left side and Kuro on the right as I walked behind them all.

Tree's surrounded the dirt road as I peered into the forest, these are not the size I remember even if they were huge before I faced forward peaceful as the road looked endless. The hot sun bore down with no wind but the trees made such nice shade, we just walked for ages as the people talked in front of me but I was to far back to hear anything, with no one to talk to I wished I had my phone and my music.

With nothing to do I just did the ninja thing and kept all my senses open for dangers.

Watching as the sun moved in the sky and I tried to figure out north so I could tell time with the shadows but I was not great at it. Eventually we made it to a fork in the road and went to the left, by the sun I think it was south. It was a thinner road and the tree's were getting much bigger making me smile as I stared in awe, these may be the ones I remembered.

Peering into the shaded forest was slightly creepy at how dark and covered it has become but in a cool and calm way, I had an urge just to climb and see how high they really went when I noticed Hayashi was smile at me knowing I was amazed and he gave this smile that just said "just wait" I smiled back unsure what is coming that is more amazing.

Trying to get a good view into the trees but it was hard, people could be staring at me and I would not know so I tried to focus on my sense, the road started to get smaller making me end up closer to the caravan and I could here what they were saying now but I mostly just looked around calmly.

The sun was coming to a set when I heard Kuro speak and everyone stopped. The angry man unhooked the animal and tied it to a small broken branch, I guess we are stopping for the night

Other's pulled out sleeping bags and set up camp, I waited for instruction.

Not sure what to do I sat down, my body relived as I wished for car's If I knew how to make stuff from my world I would be rich.

Kuro sent me to get wood with the lady and her husband so I followed them into the woods. They put wood in my hands as we walked, I got a better look at the giant trees, still looking around in awe, they were pretty densely packed for having such big trunks but these are definitely the same type of trees I remember, I was looking for kindle and realized the big logs they are putting in my arms are the kindle.

I just let them deal with the wood and I kept my eyes and ears open, wondering how to light a fire without real kindling. We got enough and went back to the group, after making a fire pit Hayashi started it with a fireball jutsu.

Ohhh, yup I am dumb.

Everyone was putting down sleeping bags as I jumped to a branch a bit above us, so wide I could sleep on it, Kicking my legs over the side I watched as they all sat around the fire so I decided to climb the tree, see how high they really go.

I moved slowly higher and higher but it was not ending as I was getting pretty up there so I just sat down and looked around, the dark and creepiness made me shiver with a big smile on my face at the darkness.

Kuro's chakra came at me fast and he was beside me in a second, no emotion on his face as he sat down, "I have never seen such big trees" he made no noise, just looked into the forest in a moment of silence.

I was done exploring about to go back down "you were found not far from here" that stopped me.

I looked at him, confusion in my face "Really, how do you know?"

He looked at me, still emotionless "I found you, I thought you knew that"

That made me lean against the trunk "No...no one ever told me anything about that" that's when my blood drained again. "Do you know what happened to my pants" I stuttered out he looked at me noticing the look on my face and smirked.

His silky voice "no"

I was slightly embarrassed but mostly just found it funny, I asked "what about my shoe?"

"No" he also had a bit of laughter in his voice.

"I loved those shoes" I mumbled.

"So what happened, do you know?"

He was back to emotionless "no, but me and teammate were getting back from a failed mission and found you"

"So glad I had underwear on" I mumbled, I saw him smirk again "wait, you were hurt?" I slid down the tree and sat both legs over the branch "Did you get me to the village with a broken arm?"

"Actually a broken arm, a few ribs, sprained foot and a couple burns" This time I could here his cockiness in his voice. A part of me wanted to call him out, but also so thankful.

"Thanks, I guess I never thought of you because you did not recognize me"

"You were really dirty, your hair was black"

"Hmm, that is odd" I was so dirty my hair was black.

My face drained again, he saw it, "I did not see anything important" he sighed "no its just someone also washed me" that made him smirk again.

We sat there quietly, with an air of laughter even if we did not speak or make a sound.

Eventually we jumped down and joined the group by the fire. Sitting around the fire with everyone I would close my eyes a few times and look around every so often, I did noticed the girl our age was flirting with Hayashi and for once it went right over his head, normally hes right on the ball.

She also made eyes at Kuro, now he knows whats up.

I yawned as the old lady sat next to me "I just wanted a look at your necklace" her sweet old voice was kind as she picked it up in her wrinkled hand while it still sat on my neck. "It is beautiful, Did you make it?"

"No" I smiled "I bought it, it's one of my few things from home" I saw Hayashi look over for a moment before talking with the flirty girl again completely blanked on her flirts.

"I have never seen anything like this"

"It was pretty cheep, it is not real gold or anything"

She nodded and looked closer at it, "I wonder if Kya could do it" she called over the wife lady, I guess that's kya, then I had both of their hands on my necklace wondering if maybe they could remake it, I hope they can, I do love this necklace.

When some of them started to go to sleep, I just jumped back up to that branch and sat there leaning on the trunk, not to long after Hayashi sat beside me "I am on watch first if you want to sleep" I was tired, I figured why not.

"All right, wake me"

Pulling out my bag I picked a spot near the fire with no rocks or roots, the ground was hard but the fatigue of walking for about five hours hit me and I passed out pretty quick. I was worried about watching, I kind of hoped they would not wake me.

"Ava" someone whispered, I opened my eyes, Kuros face was right in mine startling me, making him smirk again "it is your watch"

Hmm "ok" I slowly got out of my bag, stretched and jumped to the branch. He looked at me emotionless and a little to long making me uncomfortable. So I adjusted myself and leaned against the trunk with my feet hanging over. Closing my eyes, I was sleepy so it was nice but also gives me a look at the chakra.

It was quiet and yet so loud, the normal sounds of nature are awesome. Because I was so nervous being the only one looking out for everyone I payed attention to every noise, some would make me jump slightly.

I know there is probably some crazy animals out there, so I was glad it mostly just crickets and normal noises. Looking up was nothing but branches making me a little sad I can't see the sky.

I just chilled there until I needed to add logs to the fire.

I feel like a ninja, In the my world sense, hiding in a dark tree, knives on my thigh. I find it funny that they are called ninja and sometimes it makes sense and then it does not, like the power they wield and some don't even sneak.

I was pulled down with nerves when one of the caravan people rolled over and started to snore, I just smiled and closed my eyes again, listening, watching, half asleep.

 _I can feel it_ , my eyes shot open, the forest, it is waking up. I was loving this feeling and about 10 more minutes the birds started to chirp. A little later I think the sun was rising but it was hard to see down here.

Closing my eye's again with a yawn I watched the chakra's of my team and the weaker normal people when Kuro's gave a wierd spark making me look down at him in confusion, I watched him stir as he sat up and looked around before he looked up at me. Maybe a bad dream?

Then he was next to me, quickly and silent making me worry again _,_

I doubt i could truly feel if a ninja came at us fast, pulling me wide awake again.

We sat in silence on that branch his legs over just one side looking down at the people "You did not sleep long" I whispered.

"I don't need to" he said calmly.

The kid stirred awake, I watched as he grabbed some wooden toys from the caravan, sat down and played with them quietly. I never knew any kid that was that considerate. I would have talked to him but he seemed fine, besides I don't do kids. I just kept an eye on him while also on the forest.

"How was your first watch?"

Stretching my back and arms "pretty decent, the night was so peaceful"

The light was finally getting through the trees and slowly the caravan woke up, I just watched next to Kuro as they got out food and Hayashi put a pot of water on the fire, digging into one of his scrolls and pulled out instant coffee. _If i can get some of that, my love for him will grow_.

The old lady called me and kuro down for some food.

I eagerly jumped down, coffee and food it was a nice morning as we all chatted, they were all so friendly and kind and a stranger has never cooked and fed me free before.

Not much after we were on the road again, I was at the back again. We only had two short breaks for a couple hours of walking, I would complain but the kid did better then me.

The angry man however had a lot of things to say, out of the ones I actually heard. The air is to hot, the birds are to loud and my favorite, my booze is gone. I closed my eyes again, I do this every so often just to be sure, still nothing.

The walk was so boring but then they got louder and the air shifted, curious I tried to look around the caravan. There was some kind of shop coming up, I was still to far to know what but everyone was excited for it.

It is a road stop, There was a bit of people here but I was happy for a chance to eat and sit. When we pulled up they opened the caravan to sell to strangers. This was a cute spot, it had room inside but also some tables outside, with a friendly atmosphere.

I got some dongo and ate it as I looked behind the people at what they actually sell. I went straight for the jewelry, they had some cute stuff and well made, the prices were slightly steep but sometimes that is homemade. I think they could easily make my necklace.

Whats her name came up to me, the jewelry maker, Kya and grabbed something to show me. It was a small feather shape ring, almost like my necklace but can tell it is handmade, just a brown color with no gem, but I loved it. I looked at it and asked how much, it was a decent price so I bought it, souvenir for my first real mission.

When I pulled out my wallet she lost her shit "you have the best things" she grabbed it out of my hand.

laughed "that is also homemade, like your stuff" Her eyes got big "really, I love it, may I open it" I nodded.

Nothing useful but money in there now, they don't carry anything like my i'ds here, so she was a little confused but amazed, she called over the granny and they had a fun time looking at it.

They use money pouches here, they have nothing like my wallet.

Hayashi came over, "they just love your stuff huh,"

I smiled, "if you ever see an angry llama wallets, you know where it came from"

"What are the cards in there?"

"Just things from my world, I cant just get rid of" That interested him and he wandered over amazed by my wallet and cards.

They talked about how the card packets are new and interesting, They looked at all my ids with wide eyes without a clue what they were for.

"I never would have guessed" I mumbled and ate my last dongo while admiring my new ring on my hand.

"Are you sure you should just let people look at that?" Kuro's silky voice startled me a tiny bit.

"What, should I not?"

"I don't know" he said, a little paranoid but who knows hes smarter then me.

I went and asked for my wallet back, just told them I wanted food. They agreed happily and let me take it away "happy" I whispered walking past him to buy more food shaking my wallet at him.

They sold something's and everyone ate and soon we were walking again, when we hit a second fork and headed, I think south east. About two hours later the trees started to spread out and we came onto an open field, the wind coming through was so satisfying. I did not notice how hot I was.

The smell was wonderful, like flowers and water.

I can smell the water but I can't see it, I just enjoyed the wind before we went back into the tree line I can see. The shade came back for a short time until we passed that small area of trees and on the other side was the most beautiful lake, I almost stopped walking.

It was big enough to make sand and spread out far, there was a small mountain of rocks rising out of the water on the left side, making a small waterfall, other then the open space where we stood it was trees and water everywhere making a small and peaceful enclosure.

Hayashi was smiling at me and they pulled the caravan into the area, I was about to jump out of my skin in excitement, I guess we are staying here tonight. We all started to set up the camp while the kid ran into the water. Setting it all up between the water and the treeline, putting rocks down for the fire pit and the sleeping bags in good spots, everyone talked but I was so distracted by what I need to do to get in there, I was so hot, sweaty and probably stinky, I really wanted to get wet.

The older lady wanted me and Kuro to help gather wood and look for herbs, he was the muscle and she wanted to show me the herbs that are best to sell. I just found it sweet that she wanted to share her knowledge with me.

We just followed her around, I gathered wood and piled it into Kuro's hands as she looked for herbs, when she found one she showed me.

If he was annoyed you could never tell.

Out of nowhere she farted, loudly. I was shocked that someone that small could produce that very loud noise and because it was in a silent, peaceful place and she just kept tottering on, totally oblivious. I was trying to keep my laugh inside of me, I was bent over using a hand to hold myself up on the tree, making wheezing noises.

Looking at Kuro, he was also leaning on a tree holding onto the wood, seeing his face just made me wheeze harder as we looked at each other.

His cool exterior was gone as he tried not to laugh, a smirk on his face, eyes shut, love how it is funny in both our worlds.

Took a minute but after we got a hold of our selves, tears down my face, we gathered the wood and brought to the camp. The others had it mostly set up, I was free to swim.

I ditched as much as I could while still being covered, running across the water I jumped in when I hit deep water and just floated there. The others came in, The husband, wife and sister got in the water together near the kid laughing together.

The flirty girl was as naked as she could be without being naked and stood knee deep trying to show off her body but man she was pretty, her long blond hair was down. She will definitely get the eyes of the boys, another girl to make me feel inadequate. I put my face halfway into the water and blew some bubbles.

The old lady and angry guy stayed at the camp and Kuro was leaning on a tree next to them eyes closed, listening to what I bet was all complaints, that is all he says, whats annoying, what pisses him off, he was watching ms flirty while sipping on what I take is more booze.

Kuro is very emotionless so I don't know what he really thinks of him.

Hayashi was doing something with his scrolls.

I was alone and no one was talking to me but I was loving just floating here, so I leaned back and looked at the cloudless sky. My ears were covered with water but I can hear the waterfall. I was having a very zen moment. I swam over to the waterfall and sat in it feeling like the best and biggest shower as it poured on my head.

This is the best part of this journey so far.

While my eyes were closed I just watched as Kuros chakra got bigger and then he was right in front of me "had enough of drunk guy?" I moved out of the waterfall to hear him, he just stood there fully clothed giving me the biggest urge to pull him down but he was fully geared and on a mission so I decided not to and just floated around him in a circle.

Wanting to boost my chakra skill I just closed my eyes and focused, it is some kind of training i can do here. I wanted to try and get an exact location on the people, when I was sure I opened my eyes and look but they did not move much so the pretty close is all I can do.

I looked over at Kuro and he was sitting his ass on the water with his legs in, I just stared up at him in awe, _that is so cool._ He looked down at my little head staring at him like he was amazing and kicked me.

I wanted revenge.

I did my hand signs under the water and summoned a clone, I made it slid behind him in the waterfall so he did not see it and had it explode soaking his hair but not strong enough to completely soak his gear. I smiled as he flinched and swam back to shore.

I walked over to the fire to dry my underclothes. The old lady had set up a makeshift BBQ over the fire and was cooking thin pieces of meat.

Hayashi stood up from his spot on the grass and took a bunch of scrolls to the water, I just watched him intently curious as to what he was doing. He stood up gathered his things and strode towards me. He handed me three small scrolls with the word water one them "just in case you need some water, and it will make a bit of a splash"

I Smiled at him, he is so sweet "this is amazing thank you, So useful"

"When you need more I will gladly make some" Standing up I gave him a side hug and put them in my bag scroll.

Watch went the same, Hayashi, Kuro then me.

When it was my turn I sat on the beach and looked out into the water, the wind was nice but at night it got a little cold so I had my arms wrapped around my legs. The stars were beautiful and I watched as a few falling stars burned up in the atmosphere, it still amazes me that a couple stars were so bright.

I wonder where in the universe i am? can i see my sun?

At one point I heard a larger animal, it was not close but it put me on high alert. I sat there slightly cold when the forest was waking again, once the sun started to rise I was amazed at the beautiful colors it made.

A picture I hope I never forget.

* * *

I stretched my arms up as I continued to walk, a yawn out of my mouth, I kind of hate this but it will definitely help my stamina. Back into the deep trees as the road got bigger making me close my eyes a lot to look around. I was so far away I could only hear hushed tones from the conversations.

The kid ran around me with his arms out making a noise and back to the others. I found that weird, because they don't have planes but I guess its just a normal thing kids do.

I started to hum to the beat of a song I could not remember, not what it was or its lyrics but the beat was in my head.

Bored I shut my eyes again when I think I saw something pass by but I was not sure. I made a noise and focused on the right side where I thought I saw something, I looked as far as I could and could only see my team and the small chakra of the caravan but nothing else, I opened my eyes in a panic not sure what to do.

Hayashi slowed down and was next to me, this guy is very observant. "what's up?" Kuro gave us a glance before looking around. I told him that I think I saw something but was not sure.

He walked over to Kuro.

Kuro looked back at me and around as Hayashi went back to his side. Did he know i can see chakra? I never know what people know about me, i'm kind, scary, stupid. I never know who thinks and knows what.

Its a rollercoaster in that town, aw man rollercoasters.

I closed my eye's more often, I would walk with them closed if I could. I may not have seen anything, I am just not sure, it was so sudden.

This is all I am worth, might as well use it as much as I can.

I don't know how much time has passed but I see something, a very tiny blue sitting on the edge of the road. Incredibly fearful I ran around the caravan quickly, making everyone stop moving and get scared.

I slid about 20 feet ahead of us, not realizing I did that all wrong.

It was a small bit in a bush on the side of the road, I closed my eyes and looked around but nothing else while my team was next to me in a blink of an eye.

"There is something with chakra in the bush" They looked close, it was a paper bomb trap with chakra in it attached to a wire that was near impossible to see. It was strong enough to knock off a wheel and hurt anyone nearby it.

"I don't see anyone"

"It is just a trap and when you hit it, it will alert them and they come", Hayashi said while looking ahead on the road

"So we will run into bandits soon then?" My nervousness showing.

Kuro whispered to me "Don't let the client see you scared", I nodded and got a hold of my face.

"Sorry" I whispered.

Kuro defused the trap and we started walking again this time everyone was alert and quiet, making me feel a little like an ass, I handled that all wrong. I was sitting next to angry guy on the caravan to keep my chakra open at all times, making me happy I don't need to use it, to see it.

I am so scared but there is two competent ninja's here.

I have never been in a real fight, I don't know if I will be any help at all, genins don't see fights, all a bunch of lies.

And then I felt it there was something up ahead.


	8. My first fight

That's when something came into my view.

I calmly made everyone stop, got off the caravan and walked a little in front of the caravan for a better look. Trying my hardest to not shake in fear, On the right was two faint balls and the left was two faint and one a bit brighter then others.

So all ninjas and one strong or all people and one ninja. The way they sat, they know we are coming but i don't think they know we stopped, not sure how close they are because i don't know my range.

"It's an ambush of five people" i whispered to the boys who were now beside me. I told them where and what i felt and pointed to the directions, I was told to stay and call out if someone moves towards us. The boys went up into the forest to the left very fast and quiet. Watching the chakra as the closer they got, the smaller they got but when they were close to the bandits i could tell they were weaker them my team. _That is good._

I stood there hoping that the other's wont get alerted, they are a bit back into the tree's on both sides, so long as it makes no huge noise i think it will be okay. I saw a small spark in the chakra's, i think a fight broke out. I pulled out a kunai and held it in my hands as i watched. Still the other three did not move.

Honestly, other then leaving me alone i thought it was a good plan, secretly take out the two. It took a minute, a slow minute and i watched as one of the bandits started to fade, my heart jumped.

I was filled with fear and sadness. I think, I think he is...

A shocking reality hit me. _I do not like this,_ my hands were shaking, this is not like home, this is no vacation anymore, I am no longer playing superhero, this is life and death. I was so shocked i almost did not realize one of the three started to head down toward us, maybe to see where we were.

He was deep in the trees but it would not be long before he got to us. I watched the guys as carefully as i could, unsure what to do but it was two on one, lucky they did not alert the others.

The second bandit faded figuring the boys will be back in a second as i watched the bandit move closer, i moved in a circle around the caravan so i was between him and the caravan. I had to keep these people safe, _that was a stupid mistake, i'm useless._

He was almost here and the other two bandits moved around in the spot as i felt the boys cross to road to them. _No, no come back._ This all happened so quickly and yet it felt like a long time.

 _Do i yell,_ If i yell i will alert them, all of them and the boys may have a better shot at taking them out quickly if i don't and there is that stronger guy over there that may need the element of surprise.

 _What do i do,_ I paused and breathed in deeply _,_ my trick i used when i was overwhelmed healing in games, it slowed down time.

My fear turned into Adrenalin, my urge to run changed to fight. I had to protect these people and myself, his chakra was not that bright if i can just hold him off till The boys are done. _Do i run in, no, can't leave them_. Getting ready I grabbed one of the water scrolls as he got closer noticing he is not to fast, that bodes well for me.

The people watched me as they huddled on the other side of the caravan, i was standing in front of it alone. Hiding my scroll and kunai behind my back to lure him in. I watched as a cocky looking guy walked out of the forest, he had the coolest short blue hair, his clothes dirty and ragged. Pulling out his sword and getting into a stance saying he knows how to use it.

I got ready to open my scroll unsure of what a big splash is, once he got in range i opened it and a crazy amount of water came pouring out, the wave knocked him backwards on his ass.

I quickly made two clones from the puddles, while i gave a quick look to the boys who were fighting the bandits, all blues are alive and strong, the bandit got up in anger and ran at me sword out, my clones grabbed his arms and held him back for a moment before he wiggled free and tried to slash them down, he got one. _I just need to stall him._

I ran at him before he took out the second clone, with my kunai in hand using it to block his sword as my clone kicked him in the back pushing him forward giving me a chance to uppercut his face. I was happy Both shots got through but he recovered easy. With an impressive move he took down my second clone, I had to block his sword a few more times slightly struggling at every big swing.

I ducked down dodging a blow and swept my leg at his feet, making him jump, spinning up as fast as i could kicking him in the side making him back off for a second. Using that time to make a clone, i got a look at the people watching me and the the boys who were still fighting. _They have to come back soon, they know a third guy is no longer there._

To get space on the poor people i tried to force him into the woods a bit so i was far enough away so no one gets hurt but close enough if they need me.

Doing the only move i really got, we started to parkour the trees around him, running in circles throwing kunai, He blocked a lot but i did end up giving him a bit of small cuts and one bad one on his arm and back.

My clone ran at him sliding down to trip him up, making him stumble back a little, i was behind him as my clone went to punch him in the face, he blocked while turning towards me, i ran at him and switched with my clone. A kunai in both hands, i slashed out with chakra, just as my clone jumped on his back shoving him into my blades.

The world slowed down as i watched me cut his shirt and see the blood come out, not sure how deep it was but it was bad enough. My eyes were big as i looked up at his face in slow motion, his face moving from 'oh shit' to pure anger, his sword looked deadly as he swung it at me, i forgot to move as my clone shoved him when he swung at me, he turned to take it out before swinging at me again.

I was able to dodge just in time as the world sped up again but fear settled in my heart. Worst time ever to get scared of hurting someone.

I jumped backwards closer to the road, he looked at me with fear and rage as he attacked me like a crazy person with no real plan. All i could do was dodge, i was to afraid to attack and hurt him. My body moved but my mind was somewhere else as i saw the blood dripping down, stunned as he gave me more small cuts when i just was not fast enough.

Dodging and blocking i noticed the caravan people just on the other side of this tree line with my sense, they were huddled together in fear. He swung down and almost got my shoulder, making a tiny mark but i got out of the way.

I need to keep them safe. The need to fight pulled me out of my mind and gave me strength. Jumping backwards i threw some kunai at his feet to make him back off. Running towards his side i ducked under his sword and pushed chakra into me feet and rammed into him, The kunai in my left hand went into his side.

I knocked him down, i jumped up getting ready for the next attack in a basic stance but he just lied there, face scrunched in pain. I looked and saw when i rammed into him i made the cut worse while stabbing him in the side.

 _What do i do,_ I wanted to help him. I just stared at him as my Kunai fell from my hand dropping to the ground. The world disappearing around me. I needed to help but i was to afraid to look at what i did.

I stared at him, needing to help, to run, to cry. i was lost in my numbness.

I was pulled out of my trance and jumped a little when i felt a hand on my shoulder, Hayashi was next to me, I quickly looked for Kuro and he was where the bandits used to be but he was alone, i stopped looking not wanting to see the missing orbs.

Hayashi looked at me with understanding while he lightly guided me back towards the caravan, The mud getting into my shoes from my water. We all waited for my team to come back, i could not look again with my sense, so i just stood there waiting to see them with my eyes. I don't know what they were doing and i did not want to know.

They got back and we started to walk again, i was confused on how they all started to talk cheerfully. For the first time here i was not okay, i quietly just walked behind them all trying not to think about what just happened but my legs were so shaky like i was walking on air. Hayashi sometimes looked back at me but i just chained smoked, i was almost on my last pack, _this is not a good day._

The time went by fast before i knew it we stopped to set up camp for the night, I was sent for wood again and just followed Kya and her husband. I silently watched them as they put wood in my arms. They were so cute, they had a seven year old and they still act like newlyweds. They held hands and giggled pulling me out of my trance. The guy picked up a pretty small rock that was bright blue and handed it to her, she kissed him on his head and then put it in her pocket.

At one point she tried to go right and he tried to go left and they couldn't go because they were holding each others hands making them stop, giggle and kiss each other before going right. I was still numb but it made me smile, it was sweet. We got enough and headed back, Hayashi set up and used fireball to start it.

I went and picked a spot next to the fire, watching the flames as the old lady cooked. I looked over at the sister who was next to me widdling something out of wood. She noticed me looking, "it is gonna be a deer" i nodded, "that is a cool skill" i said kindly, with no enthusiasm.

She gave me a small smile, she seemed like a nice person but very thin and almost looks kind of sickly weak now that i am next to her, like a small wind can knock her over. Her pretty light brown hair was up in a ponytail. I wish i knew her name but its been a few days, asking now might be awkward so i will just wait until someone says it.

We sat there in silence as i watched her widdle mindlessly, the deer was starting to take form. "It is very popular with kids" the old lady said as she sat next to the sister. She started to babble on proudly about her skills with wood, about her toys and fake toy swords, making me give a small smile at the amount of love these people have for each other but they do spend lot's of time together, i just listened while zoning out.

When i tried to sleep, i just rolled around on the cold hard ground but no matter what i just could not sleep, everyone was asleep besides Hayashi. I just laid on my back and looked up at the trees, missing the sky. Then i just looked up at the branch Hayashi was sitting on and watched him.

Sighing i got up and jumped next to him, i just sat there silently looking around. The normal forest sounds were peaceful, other then the snoring of the drunk guy. Looking into the deep words, so dark and creepy, _actually surprised we have not ran into any big animals, It is a forest after all._

"Can't sleep?" he quietly asked, making me jump a little at the sudden noise. I just nodded and looked back at the people on the ground. We just sat there in a tense silence.

A strong wind blew through the forest making Hayashi and my hair go crazy, blowing into our faces. At the same time we both tried to remove it as more wind blew sending hair into my mouth, I pulled it out making a noise looking at him as he was trying to get his pretty white hair out of his face. I smiled at him as we both tried to get our hair back the right way. We both gave a small chuckle at each other taking away the tension from the air.

"So that was your first real fight?" I nodded, my tiny smile leaving my face "so you don't fight like that at home" i shook my head "The fights at home are not like that and i barely even got in a fight there, i once punched someone but that was it" i mumbled, i looked over at him and he was in deep thought, he liked to hear about my world.

Looking at him i remembered he also did not like to fight, that is why he is still a genin, if anyone understands, its him. I smiled at him kindly as we locked eyes, he smiled back.

Looking back down at the people i was a bit better, not much was said and yet it helped a lot. "So what did you guys do when u needed to fight" I looked over at him in thought, "well, i have never needed to really" He was staring at me with interest "but it would have been just small fist fights" I know if it was bad people called the cops or dealt with it with guns but i did not want to say that. One i have to explain what a gun is and two he might want to make one. I don't know how a gun would stand up to a ninja. It would be good and yet these guys can move sooo fast, so i don't know.

"You two did well" i mumbled as i looked him over, he had one slice on his pants but it seemed to only be his pants. Looking him over he was not hurt. Feeling like a selfish asshole, i fought one weak person and they took out four strong ones and i did not even check to see if they were at all hurt.

Looking at myself i stuck my arms out and noticed i had a bunch of small cuts, they were not bad just bad enough to have some blood dried around them. I also had some scratches on my legs. Lucky my clothes were pretty okay, other then a bit of blood on my chest.

He noticed that i was looking at myself, I think he really understands what has been going on in my mind. He patted my head, "you did pretty well yourself" i enjoyed the pat put a big smile on my face.

 _I think we got lucky, we did not really get hurt, unless something happened to Kuro._ I looked down on him worried, he was passed out on his side one arm flown about the side, his mouth wide open. _That is not good for bugs._ "He is fine" i looked back towards him shocked, _how is he always so_ _observant._ "good" _unless it comes to_ _flirting._ That made me smile inside.

Yawning i will try to sleep again, patting his leg i jumped down a got back in my sleeping bag. I rolled around a lot trying to fall asleep, when i got close i would get startled awake from my mind. I just stayed half awake for a while and listened to the forest. Every time i closed my eyes i could see the chakra of everyone around me, reminding me of the fight.

I was on my back just looking up at Hayashi, he was sitting with his back on the trunk, one leg over the branch the other spread out on it, he was looking out into the woods very relaxed.

I was so tired but there was no way i am ever gonna fall asleep. So i got up as Hayashi looked down at me, i smiled at him and i wandered a bit into the woods, Pulled out a kunai and marked a tree. It was so dark so i could not back to far away but i went as far back as i could while i could see the mark. I just practiced throwing my Kunai as quietly as i could.

I hit the mark perfectly every time, nice to see i was getting better. I made a second mark higher up the tree and tried to perfectly throw two at a time. I was able to keep the first one hitting the exact mark but the second was always a little off, it hit the tree but it was a big tree.

I just did it over and over and it was getting closer every time. For no reason i started to move around and throw them from different angles. I started to get both of them perfect as i moved around the trees. I slowly started to feel better.

I don't know how long i did this for but was almost startled when Kuro was leaning on a tree watching me. I guess hayashi went to sleep. Kuro strolled over pulled out kunai and hit both spots perfectly. I walked over and made more spots, one near the base and one higher to left where i needed to climb a bit to reach.

I backed up and looked over at him, he understood and threw all perfectly again. I was a little sad how bad i am, so i tried, i got the first two perfectly, the one on the base was almost there but the other one went flying past the tree. He had watched me and i guess i am doing it right my aim just sucks. We started a game, marking trees and trying to hit them all, i lost the game and he did not make a single mistake but it was fun, even if we barely talked. It has distracted me well but by the end i think i got a little better.

We stopped when i could feel the forest waking up, I screwed myself by not sleeping because now i have to walk all day but i just couldn't. We had some breakfast and started to walk again. I am glad we don't move fast i was pretty sluggish.

We walked for a while and had one 10 minute break. I seemed to be the only one shaken up. _I really just want my phone to put on music and make me feel better_. I was feeling homesick, i wonder if i will ever find my way back.

 _I need to get a hold of myself._

Breathing in deeply, i know i'm a bad place but i need to get over myself. So i shut my eyes and looked around, I just saw us. To pull me out of my head i looked at the amazing trees, _something i would have never seen at home._

I looked at my teammates, _people i would have never met. T_ _his is the world i'm in now, deal with it_. I took a deep breath, _you can be here._ I felt around again still nothing. Trying to move on, is not forgetting.

I took out a Kunai and spun it my hand slowly and carefully as i tried to move past my issues. When the panic popped up i just breathed thought it and continued to walk.

The next time we took a 10 min walking break i was kind of hungry and asked them what kind of snacks they sell. They had some weird chips i have never heard of, i looked at all the different kinds. Wishing for salt and vinegar but no such luck. I did see one called seaweed and salt and thought, close enough. So i bought it from them, sat down and opened the bag. It tasted so weird, not even close to what i wanted but good enough to eat.

I focused on the conversations everyone was having, We are going to be showing up at some kind of road stop soon, something people were excited about but i was to late in the conversation to know what it was. I was excited to find out.

Stuffing chips into my mouth far from gracefully. The kid noticed grabbed his moms arm pointed at me, i think he wanted some. I did not need the whole bag so i offered him some. Once i saw his dirty hands grab all the chips in the bag, i just gave it to him. I ate enough anyway.

When we were back on the road i kept looking past everyone once in a while waiting to see what they were excited about. Even being really curious as to what was coming, i kept all my senses open.

* * *

 _It is beautiful._ Standing in front of a big wooden house snuggled into the forest, a small pond sat next to the walkway, peering in it was filled with big goldfish. I walked up the nice stone walkway to the big doors. This is some kind of inn and bathhouse and we are staying here tonight.

There was a small path to a barn, a perfect place to put the caravan and animal. While we walked inside Hayashi noticed my face "have you been in one before" i just shook my head no as i looked at the amazing place this is. The front room was big, with a few chairs and a reception desk.

We got a room, me and the boys will be together in one. I was putting my stuff in my room when Kya came in and grabbed my hand excitedly as she took me to the woman's bathhouse. It was nice she thought of me.

Walking into to small room where we get undressed and on the small shelves were fresh white fluffy towels. I was a little confused when i turned and got a full view of the old lady, the first one to get naked, i sadly saw everything. i quickly looked back and undressed myself putting the towel around me as fast as i could.

I walked into the next room, It was an area where u take buckets of water and poor it over yourself to get clean before going in the communal hot bath. _Smart idea._ I tried not to look at anyone, hoping no one looked at me.

After the self shower i walked through some big glass doors and into the most amazing area. It was a big pond like steamy bath, i breathed in the strange smell enjoying the warm air. A big wall surrounded the bath that was made with rocks but i could see the trees above us, _it is outdoors._

The girls all took off the towels, some put them on there heads. I was about to walk into the water with the towel around me, to shy to remove it. It was about to get wet when they all looked at me funny, making me stand there confused.

Kya told me that it was rude to get the towel wet. I nodded, embarrassed i took my towel folded it and put it to the side. avoiding all faces until i got into the water.

I made my way over to side where i could sit with only my head out of the water. Everyone was near to each other but slightly apart, There was Kya, the frail sister, the old lady and the pretty girl. _I feel bad i still don't know there names._

We talked about everything. Making jokes about all the guys, from the drunk guy, to silly things about her husband. They asked me about jewelry ideas, since i have some cool stuff and talked about how long we will be together.

We are headed to a city that is having some kind of festival, that is where we will part ways. They told me how this place is wonderful but there is a bigger and nicer one in that city.

I had fun and laughed a lot, when the older lady and frail woman left, Kya was leaned back with her eyes closed, almost looked asleep. I started floating in the water, it was so nice but starting to get overheated.

Ms flirty came over to me, i smiled at her, this is the first time she even acknowledged me. "So your team mates, are they single?" _ohhh._ I was about to answer but i realized did not know. "i don't know" making a face of confusion "this is our first mission i guess its not a question i ever thought to ask" She made a flirty face, "Hayashi is so pretty But kuro is so cool" she said wistfully, i just made a noise in agreement.

I started thinking about them "i think if u go after Hayashi u need to make your moves a bit more obvious" She smiled as she agreed, "he is a little oblivious huh" "only when it comes with flirting" we laughed a little. "So you guys don't know each other well?", "Other then this mission, most i know is that Kuro kicked me off cliff once" She made a face, "damn he just got hotter, i was gonna say you are lucky to be a team with them", We sat there in awkward silence for a moment "well" she said as she moved to the edge and climbed out. "See you abby" she said and walked off with no towel, I did not mean to look but I could not help to notice how hot she was _. She could get anyone. i wanna be that okay with my body._

I moved over to a side again and did the same thing Kya was doing, half sleep in here sounded so nice, with my eyes closed i noticed i could see chakra I guess they are on the other side of this wall. I listened and i heard nothing so i doubt they heard us making fun of them all. I tried to not look for chakra, it was still kind of in the back of my mind but i was able to not really look. I have been trying so hard to see, i did not realize how hard it was not to.

Kya jumped up making a noise startling me, she spun a bit looking around, _i guess she really fell asleep,_ i laughed. She saw me smiled "oh, i better get out of here" she spoke with humor and got out. I was really warm but I never was in one of these before and it was so nice. Glad to know i am truly clean, i needed this.

I only lasted a couple more minutes, so i got out, being alone i was fine being naked as i strolled freely to grab my towel. wrapped my hair up and walked to the changing room to get clothes, so nice to air dry. Sadness hit me when i realized i just had my ninja gear to put on, no clean clothes. I had some in my scroll but that was in my room.

I made my way to my room, the boy's were not here yet but they had kindly put down three of the weird yoga mat like beds they use here. I flopped down and it was may more comfortable then the woods, being up for so long i passed out right away.

* * *

"mmm" i opened my eyes, laying half on my side i pushed my self up slowly, sitting up i was alone. The sun was bright out the window i guess i slept non stop for a long time. The mats the boys used were gone and so was there stuff. Worrying me for some reason. It made me jump up. _Where are they._

I cleaned up my mat and grabbed my stuff, making sure everything was in my scroll and walked out. I got lost down a couple hallways before i heard laughing, so i followed the sound. I found them all sitting on their knees around a big table filled with food.

"Ava" a couple people called to me. Everyone was happy to see me, i was also happy to see them. Hayashi waved me over to sit beside him at the end of the table. A couple people were looking at me laughing, i gave them a confused face. "Nice hair" Kuro silky voice had a touch of amusement in it. Oh. I smiled shyly, patting it down. I was in such a rush i did not hit up a bathroom, so i excused myself for one.

I sat back down next to Hayashi, they all had mostly already eaten but did not look like they were gonna move soon. Hayashi started to put a bunch of stuff on a plate fore me, and asking me to try this and that. The food was so good.

I noticed a few times flirty girl was looking between me and Hayashi. She was sitting next to Kuro at the other end of the table, curling her hair around her finger and talking to him. I just ignored it and continued to eat the amazing strange food.

The old lady was talking Hayashi's ear off while he shoved things on my plate, I thanked him a few time for putting food there, i might have said it to much.

The angry man was across from me complaining about how they did not have some kind of sauce to dip stuff in and anything else he could talk about. His sister next to him just nodding away, she was always so quiet. Kya and her husband were talking amongst them selves and the kid, across from kuro and he again was being the calmest kid i ever met, sometimes I forget he was around.

Kids from home were always so loud. I had lived right behind a elementary school. When i first moved there i would jump up at every scream, took a while to ignore it

"You would want some soy and ginger dipping sauce right" I looked up from my food, angry guy was looking directly at me. I looked around, making sure he asked me "i, i don't know what that is", he looked at me like a grew two heads. moving his hand in a way to dismiss me and asked Hayashi instead. He just made a kind smile and agreed. I was unsure if he meant it or was just trying not to start a rant But it did not help, he ranted anyway. I listened a little bit, but all i could see was this vain on his head pulsate, for some reason it bugged me deeply, so i just looked back at my food.

* * *

I was back behind the caravan, every time i had a panic attack i just pushed passed it and hummed a song, no one could hear me.

The road was wide again so i was back to being farther away, The trees slowly got smaller so at one point i was no longer covered in shade. I started to sweat but at least i will get a nice tan. The trees started to spread out giving wind to help to the heat and making it easier to see into the forest.

Bored as fuck i picked up a few leaves and stuck them to me with chakra in weird places on my arm trying to keep them all on at the same time. It was stupid but fun, it was hard at first and i chuckled when they fell but i was able to hold two.

Hayashi noticed and came and stood beside me, looking at me curious he grabbed some and tried it himself. He failed a couple times and i was happy to see that. "Harder then you think, eh?, "eh?", I giggled "that's just a little bit of home coming out" he looked at me with a question in his eyes he never voiced it as we payed attention to our leaves.

"It is funny when your voice sounds weird" "i have an accent?", He looked at me "what's an accent?" I just looked at him, not knowing what to say. I just shook my head not knowing how to explain that.

Kuro looked back a few times but flirty girl made sure she had his attention. Probably because last time he came beside me we ran into bandits.

I got three on my arm to stay as i moved it around. He only had two making me smirk at him with a bit of cockiness. He gave a small smile, "eat it up", "ha" slipped out of my mouth.

It was nice to have someone back here with me. He put three more on my other arm. "Try this" i made sure the ones i had stayed before i tried to get the other three. I watched as one floated away with a frown but i did get the other two, "ha, four" he also had gotten four, "aw" i mumbled. Now he looked at me the same way i looked at him, "eat it up" i mumbled. He laughed lightly it was deep and nice to hear. We played with the leaves for a bit and then he went back to his post. Once he left i pulled out a kunai and spun it in my fingers, i was getting better at it and starting to do it pretty fast.

It was a long day today, when we stopped for the night i was relived to be able to sit for a longer time then a few minutes.

Setting up camp, by now i had it down after we got the fire going the old lady set up the BBQ over the fire and started to cook. I think this is our last night out here and i will miss her meat. I wish i could put it on a bun, something they don't do here and i think they should _. I should make and show someone some food from world at some point_.

We all sat around the fire, i was next to kuro when a bug crawled up my leg, i looked down and swatted it making Kuro jump a little, it was slightly out of place, but i let it go.

It was such a clear warm night and we can finally see the sky. I loved looking up at the stars, every time i do i try and find constellations i knew, even if i know they wont be there. I voiced that to Kuro mindlessly, he just hmmd and that was it.

I watched as flirty girl walked over to hayashi, she sat down next to him, almost on top of him. She got close and said "i'm cold" putting her face near his. He looked at her and got up to kindly put more wood on the fire, Then he went and sat into a spot with more space, the look on her face was priceless. I looked over to kuro, He saw it too, we shared a look with each other, it almost made me laugh out loud.

Yawning, All the sun i got today made me sleepy. So i got up and went to my sleeping bag, i will be woken when it is my turn to watch. I was getting into my bag when i noticed flirty girl was setting hers up, getting it in the middle between my teammate's as much as she could. Made me smile it was so silly, s _he kinda needs to pick one._ I shifted around till i got comfortable and closed my eyes.

I slept deeply, When i was shaken awake I sat up fast and almost bashed my head against Kuros. He moved out of the way in time but he glared at me, i shyly smiled. Standing up he walked away, with one more glare back to me and i jumped up to a branch to sit on.

Sitting on the branch swinging my legs on both sides. I was wide awake, sighing. I decided to try and climb a tree like they do. _I wanna hang upside down._ I moved as quietly as i could. I can stick myself but i never could walk up a tree sideways.

It was kind of hard, It used a lot of muscle to hold myself sideways. The fact i could do it was exciting, i never had this kind of muscle before. I just spent my time climbing the tree. When i tried hanging upside down i figured was going to be harder but it was really easy.

Hanging there i felt like a bat. I was not used to being upside down so the blood going to my head was uncomfortable. I would sit back up and then fall forward with my feet stuck to the tree, Chakra is something else. Being up so high made it more exciting when i would fall forward. I have to thank kuro for not being afraid of heights anymore.

Hanging upside down from the tree made me feel badass, i pulled out kunai and tossed them at a tree but it scared some kind of small animal, startling me when it ran down and away that i dropped from my branch. I was able to grab one below me with chakra, i looked around. _No one saw that, good. "_ so badass" i mumbled to myself as i picked up my kunai and quietly jumped back to the tree above the sleeping people to sit back down and watch.


	9. Festivities

As the morning light was gleaming through the trees i saw the older lady get up. I watched her put away her bedding and pull out the campfire grill and pot for boiling water. I jumped down to help and we quietly set it up. I grabbed more wood to help boost the weak fire. "Let me do the coffee" i whispered "sure dear" she smiled at me. Kuro was up next, he just sat there, while she made something for breakfast. The angry guy was up next, being the loud guy he is, it was not long until everyone else got up.

After the water boiled i turned the whole thing into coffee. Grabbing myself a cup first, others went after "mm this is really good" Kya said while looking at me. I smiled taking a sip of mine, a few others grabbed some also. They all complimented my coffee "why have you not made some this whole time" Hayashi said. I was flattered _ah my superpower._ "Wow that is good" Angry man said and we all looked at him. "What?", everyone said some form of nothing and went back to doing other things

I cleaned up my bag as i put it in my scroll i realized i really need to wash it. I made a face when heard a tiny laugh, i looked around not sure who did that but no one was looking at me and talking to someone else. _Maybe that wasn't about me_. We ate some breakfast and packed up. I am pretty sure it was our last one, i will miss granny's cooking it was great. They hooked up the animal and we were back on the road.

The forest started to disperse, the trees turning into fields and hills. The sun was stronger with no clouds so the increase of wind was really nice. My hair was going crazy after trying to tame it every other minute or so, i put it in a loose braid. Happily stopped trying to use my sense, we would see someone before i would feel them, it was kind of nice to not force it.

Spinning a kunai in both hands, i have gotten so good at it. It is all there is to do back here. i watched as mrs flirty talked to Kuro, smiling and lightly touching him, he was faced forward so i don't know his reaction to her. _Did she pick him? there is not much time left. At least Kuro Knows she is flirting._

I looked over at Hayashi, his big scroll was also blocking everything but i saw he was trying to tame his hair. I had an urge to go braid it but that might be weird. I tossed my right kunai in the air it flipped twice before caught it on the handle, a small smile dancing on my lips.

The caravan hit a bump and shook free something made of wood. Putting my kunai away i picked it up, it was a cute little wolf so well done, i walked up to the wood lady to give it back, she looked a little weak and looked over at me in a daze. i sped up to hold her up and Hayashi noticed. She almost fell over, I called out and ask to take a break,"i am okay" she said quietly. "Naw, you need to sit down" maybe the sun was getting to her.

I walked her over to a tree and sat her down in the shade everyone was worried and looking at her, Kuro leaned on the cart with no emotion, hot girl next to him, she was holding his arm and looking at the lady with some worry. Hayashi was ready to grab her if she fell over.

The old lady went to the herbs and started to make a tea. When Kya came over i handed her the wolf "it fell off the cart" she took it and nodded, the kid then took to wolf from the mother and went to play with it.

The older lady brought the cold tea over to us, after she drank a bit, the color started to come back to her face. "thank you" she said quietly. I wanted to ask what was wrong but it felt rude. I just sat with her while we all took a break. I held a short conversation with her and she seemed coherent so once she started to look better we moved on. I was at the back but i kept my eye on her. She was walking fine but if she started to sway again i was at least there, I also noticed Hayashi was also watching her closely.

we came across a fork in the road with three directions we can go, we headed east, starting to pass what was farm areas, not sure what they were growing but i did not care, the smell was wonderful, similar to lilacs. Everyone started to move to the side of the road and i noticed a family walking the opposite way.

We walked for a bit more and we started passing more and more people. I think we are coming close. I Looked at the shadows to get the time, i think it was around noon by the way they were pretty small. It was not long till i saw the walls of the town. I was kind of excited, they said there was a festival, so curious what counts as one here.

The closer i got the bigger the walls, i watched as well dressed people were coming in and out. We slowly made our way inside, the cart got checked and and were moving inside.

I started to feel dirty and gross as i looked at all these people dressed in fancy outfits. We walked by some buildings, bars and inn's, I think one bar was some kind of place for "men" by the look for the ladys as they called out to the men in this group. We walked the cart into this big area, where stalls and caravans were set up, the place was packed with so many people. _So this is it, our mission is over_. So much tension left my shoulders.

I walked over to Hayashi "want to check this out?" He asked "ya" i said calmly, Kuro came up beside us and made a noise, i took that as a yes. We said goodbyes to them, The old lady gave me a hug, "you stay safe dear","you too", i hugged back "keep looking for herbs" i just nodded. I saw the flirty girl trying to get the guys to stay, she ignored me like always, i did not care. I also said goodbye to Kya and the others. They said there goodbyes to the boys and we parted ways.

"Where to first?" Hayashi looked at us "i could eat" This place looked amazing, there was signs everywhere, so much food and stuff we just started walking all looking out for something they want to eat.

Noticing they had some games and i speed walked over to one, the boys followed. It was a basketball game, the kind they had at home where they rigged the nets and your ball always just bounced away. It was slightly different and i wanted to try it.

I handed over some money and i got it in every time, it was not rigged like my world. I was able to pick a small item there was Strange key-chains, some leather bracelets and tiny cash pouches. So while i was looking, Hayashi pointed to a key-chain that had a tiny dragonfly on it, It did look nice so i took it. I looked back and smiled at him.

Kuro played the game next, he was good but he missed a few times, i don't think they play basketball here but he still won a small object and he took a leather bracelet. Hayashi tried next but he missed mostly every shot and looked kind of sad, so i walked over and showed him how to hold it and throw it correctly. When he tried again he got it almost every time, just missed one. Smiling he grabbed a key-chain, it had a white dog on it. He patted my head, We then turned to go looked for food.

"How did you know how to do that so well" Hayashi asked while we were walking "it is a very popular game in my world" He looked impressed "we called it basketball" I said proudly, He looked interested but Kuro started chuckling, i loved his laugh and he barely does it. I peered around Hayashi, a question on my face "what a creative name", i thought about it. "wow it is very basic isn't it" i smiled at him. Hayashi made us stop at a shop that had meat on stick. It was seasoned so amazing, "I love the meat here" i mumbled as i devoured it and bought a second.

We wondered around for a while at one point we passed a busker. He held a kind of instrument i did not recognize but he was good, the music here had a old school kind of sound. It reminded me of the kind of music i thought of when i heard the word bard. I tossed some money in his small strange hat.

We came to the conclusion we would stay the night here, as we looked for an inn we passed that men's club place, I really wanted to go in and see what it was like. I brought it up, Hayashi looked at me funny and had a look on his face, trying to decide if he wanted in. Kuro however just headed in a tiny smile on his face. I followed him in, Hayashi paused for a moment before joining us.

It was a dimly lit restaurant-Bar, they had secluded booths and random single guys were being fed the food and drinks by hot woman. The woman wore clothes, sexy dresses but they are covered, so it was not a strip club "there is nothing like this at home" i whispered to the boys as we got shown a seat. When they asked us what we wanted, we all got booze.

I heard some guy loudly talk dirty things to a woman, i could not see but it made giggle, Kuro was still calm but had a tiny smirk on his face from looking at Hayashi, who was blushing like crazy. A couple of girls came over with our drinks and sat next to me and Hayashi, He awkwardly asked for food when they tried to help him drink. They walked away to get some and i switched seats with Kuro.

I just drank while Kuro was being fed some kind of fruit, Hayashi however did not last when a girl tried to help him drink. He stood up fast and looked at us, tried to say something but nothing came out and he just left.

I looked at Kuro sadly, feeling rude the poor guy was so uncomfortable. so i scooted out of the booth and followed him. He walked so fast so i slightly jogged after him. He was headed to the inn, so i followed him in, when i caught up i apologized to him.

He just looked at me embarrassed and walked up the desk for a room i guess we were lucky to get a room, because the place was packed. I looked behind us, Kuro did not follow, i laughed inside at the fact he stayed. Once we got the keys, i asked "What do you want to do" He would not look me in the eyes "look for more games" i nodded and followed him out of the inn.

The first one we found was a balloon popping one. _it is cool they have_ _balloons,_ Being so good at throwing we owned that game and got some Very tiny stuffed animals. He took a dog again, Smiling at him asked him what i should get, he looked in thought and grabbed me a small dog also, matching wins.

We ate a lot of food and got our picture taken. You can put on strange hats, he stood smiling with a silly little hat, so small on his big head, i grabbed him from the side and stuck my tongue out. i had a very tall purple hat on. It made it just above his head. I bought one and put it in my wallet.

We were walking by a bunch of girls in pretty colorful dresses standing there and posing, the outfits were so beautiful. Some Musician started to play and they all started dancing in sync. "That is cool" i said while eating something else on a stick. Looking over at him i was glad to see his big smile as he watched them dance, he seems fine now.

Mid dance Kuro showed up looking slightly happy even if he hid it well. I nodded at him, he nodded back.

We walked around a bit more before it started to get dark. Once it was dark enough the string paper lanterns came on and lite the place beautifully, i was falling back in love with this world.

When i saw where the bathhouse was and i left the guys to go get clean. The girls said this one was better but i would prefer the other, this one had a lot of strange lady's in it so i was slightly uncomfortable.

When i was done i grabbed my clean outfit and man that felt great. Putting my dirty clothes next to everything else felt wrong but it was all i could do.

I slowly strolled back towards the inn while looking around. Looking up at the place it was pretty high for this world, three floors. i unlocked my door with my key and walked in alone, _i wonder what they are up to?_ Hayashi also had a key to i did not have to worry about that.

I took a mat off the wall unrolled it and got ready for bed. I was so happy to be able to use a clean blanket, with fresh clothes i have not felt this clean in days.

I looked out the big windows, being on third floor i got a nice view of this place as i looked at this village. It was big and also small. Just watching people around dressed in beautiful dresses and robes, most carting around some kind of food.

Yawning i just went to sleep.

I sat up on my mat, the boys were fast asleep not wanting to wake them i cleaned up quietly and made my way out the door. I decided to walk the town on my own. The sun was barely rising, the town was not empty but there was way less people then last night, garbage all over the ground. Watching as some people cleaned it up. I wondered around looking for any store that may be open.

The Festival will start up in a few hours again. I bought some smokes and i found a book store, i walked in the young man at the register looked tired but he did not even look up from his book. Slowly looking around i found something that interested me, Icha Icha, there is only two.

I picked them both up even if i read them both. I could feel chakra, i was not paying attention so it shocked me as i felt it walk up behind me without my eyes closed. _He must be strong,_ i thought as i was about to look behind me.

"You like that series" A semi deep voice spoke to me, I looked at him, He is an older man with gravity defying white spiky hair, He had the strangest headband it did not have the leaf village sign. His said Oil, confusing me, i still don't know this world well so i don't know what that meant but i know he was a ninja and a strong one at that.

His well aged older face had red lines under his eyes like tears, wearing a dark gray outfit with mesh coming out of his sleeves and over his chest with a red jacket and a sealing scroll on his back that was smaller then Hayashi's.

He was very attractive for an old guy. His voice sounding slightly familiar. I smiled up at him "ya they are great, kinda wish there was third one" i put the books back "well i hear their will be one soon" That perked me up, "really that is great"

He leaned in while checking me out. I heard him quietly say something i think was dirty but i did not fully get what he said, "huh", "oh nothing, nothing" When i turned completely toward him i saw he gave a good look to my headband on my leg, His face distorted kinda like a prune, i don't know what was going on in his head but it looked slightly creepy.

Slowly a creepy smile grew on his face "would you help me with my research" he asked while his fingers wiggled in a i'm gonna grab you way with a bit if drool down his face, It made me step back and then laugh, he was pervy but not scary, "um no thanks"

His face fell dejected, He turned and walked away slowly while pausing to look back at me with sad eyes a couple times, i think he wanted me to stop him. It hit me, _That was the voice from last nice in the mens club,_ My face still had look of shock at the strange encounter, _well, that was fun_ , i smiled and continued on looking at the books.

I found a story about a strange world in which it had no chakra. It slightly explained my world on the cover. Curious i decided to buy it, it was a big fiction novel but i wanted to see if it was really anything like my world. I put it in my scroll to read later and wandered back towards the inn, the boys will probably be up soon.

* * *

I waited outside for the boys and just leaned on the inn as i looked around thinking about a third icha icha when they came out of the inn, We went to find someplace for breakfast. After we ate and restocked what was needed we started to run.

This time not along the path but through the fields, i just followed behind them and it was obvious they were running slower because of me. it was great to just run, wind in my hair. It was not long until we were back into the tree's once they started to get bigger the boys hopped up onto the branches and i followed.

I found this so cool, we went higher and higher. Being able to jump that far between them was amazing and trusting my legs being so high up brought back a thrill. I was feeling so free.

We ran in a straight line, Kuro out front setting the pace then Hayashi then me. After a few hours Hayashi started to look back at me every once in a while, i think making sure i can still run and shocking to me i could but an hour after that i had to stop.

When we sat down i pulled out some chips i bought. It was a kind i never tried before. I stuck my legs out kind of stretching them while they felt better to have a break.

I took a bite of the chips and it was something i really did not like, It was so gross i coould not eat a second chip. I was so dejected i did not like it, I just stared at the bag like it offended me. Hayashi Laughed lightly as he pulled it from my hands and ate them. I made a face at him "how do you like that", he smiled while stuffing his face and just shrugged his shoulders. Kuro just sitting with his back to a trunk, eyes closed not caring about this conversation at all.

After the short break we were back up into the trees, i found it cool that they knew there way through this forest so well. A smile on my face as we ran in silence.

We had a few more breaks but ran all day, I was proud at my stamina.

When it started to get dark i really wanted to stop, my legs were so sore and getting sluggish falling behind but i did not want to complain so i tried to push myself faster. I was useless, i don't need to be annoying.

Running through the already dark forest started to get harder when the sun went down, i had issues trying to see the branches to jump. When i almost missed a couple, the boys decided to stop for the night. I was so happy for that, but i tried to keep it off my face.

This time we made no fire but still did the order of watching. I was sweating like crazy so i was fine with no fire and i just lied on top of my blanket folded up being a very hot night. My legs feeling overused, I passed out fast. When Kuro woke me with a shake, I was feeling much better.

Being in the middle of the forest and not on a path the forest was a lot different this time. I could hear bigger animals shocking me sometimes and i closed my eyes and watched, i was weirdly excited when i heard the howls of wolves even if i should have been scared.

At one point there was a strange sound, some animal made it. it sounded far away but it was slightly high pitched it startled me, not sure what kind made that noise. After a while i just sat on a branch my legs on either side with a kunai i just throwing it into the branch i sat on. I started putting chakra in it and it was going in up to the hilt.

I almost jumped up when i saw this big ass centipede looking fucker started coming towards me. It was the size of my hand. Startled I tossed my kunai at but i just missed it, knocking it off the branch, i watched it as it fell directly onto Kuro's face. It took less then a second and he jumped up, all his coolness gone. He was jumping around Wiping his body down, swear words coming out of mouth before he saw it and threw his kunai at it, he actually hit the fucker.

I just laughed, so loudly. Seeing him look so startled and uncool was the best thing. He looked up and glared at me, he was so angry, my laughing woke up Hayashi who sat up quickly startled and then looked between us with confusion. I apologized to him as i was wheezing. Kuro mumbled something under his breath, While giving me a second glare before he moved his sleeping bag to a different area.

Sitting down on it his calm cool exterior was back, all of us were wide awake now. With the feeling of the forest waking up we decided to pack up our things and start to move again. I was very careful with the branches in the dark, I almost missed it a couple times, So when the sun came out we started going faster.

I was loving this while jumping when there was a feeling, it made us all slow down, we all felt it. It was like the air was thicker. I closed my eyes and looked, i saw nothing. We stopped all on the same giant branch. Silently listening.

We were all alert and i tried again "nothing" i whispered with my eyes closed. Kuro took out his swords, Hayashi looked ready to grab anything. We were all crouched, waiting. That's when i felt it, way in front of us slightly to the left someone with a strong chakra was moving by very quickly I voiced it in a whisper. They silently started to head that way, I followed being as careful as i could my anxiety coming back.

We all stayed careful and quiet but then they started to go faster, they got so fast i could not keep up silently so i took quiet over speed, Nodding at hayashi so i don't hold them back. They followed the area the chakra was in.

The air get stuffier i was shaking, this was different. As i passed over i saw the bodies, three. I stopped in my tracks looking down, closing my eyes i noticed one still had chakra. Looking at the boys following the guy at speeds i can't match i decided to check out the guy. _I hope not making a mistake,_ silently jumping down.

I walked over to him, It was a girl. They all had the leaf symbol and the garb, i checked her over, she was passed out and covered in blood. I went over to her to get a good look at her injuries, i was acting in a way that was strange, like i knew what i was doing.

I gave a quick servay of the area, The other two are gone, The trees and area were full of burns with weapons thrown around and some wierd looking rocks. Her face scrunched as i looked for the big issues.

She had a bad stab wound, Near her belly to the left. I put pressure on it hoping its not to bad inside. I had no clean clothes but i pulled out my dirty blue shirt, ripped it apart and made sure i put the least dirty part over it and wrapped her up, she made some faces in her sleep. _This is the best i can do,_ looking for chakra i can't see any of them anymore, it made me nervous. _I needed to go find them, but what can i do._

So i focused on the girl for the moment. I checked the rest of her out, she had some burns a bunch of superficial cuts, bruises. Being covered in blood it was hard to see. Her chakra was weak and her face was contorting in pain.

I saw her arm was bent funny, i have no way to help it so i used the rest of my shirt to make sling. Still keeping pressure on her wound. I looked at her vest and it was one of a Chunin, Whoever that was he took out three making me worried about the boys. I had to go look, _but i can't leave her_.

I was looking in the direction they went not sure what to do, i heard the girl make a noise. Turning back at this girl i noticed her Green eyes were opened, Filled with pain and looking a little dizzy. I smiled kindly at her, glad to see her awake. She tried to speak but could not. While making sure i still had pressure i grabbed a bottle of water and made her drink.

She looked past me at the guys, a sadness in her eyes, i saw a tear fall out. "My teammates went after him" i said, a bit of fear came to her eyes. There was a big bang, made me almost jump up again looking in the direction they went, i think she noticed i was worried. "How are you, is there any other place you are hurt" She looked down at her body, and shook her head no. _that was good._

She tried to sit up, I held her down, "go" Her voiced creaked, i shook my head. I moved her slowly over to the base of a tree so she could sit up and kept my pressure on her wound. I petted her hair, "It's okay"

She moved my hand away and held her wound on her own, "go" I had a feeling she would be okay if i went so this time i nodded, "i will be back" she nodded as i went to turn she said "his left" not sure what she meant i looked to see if she would explain herself but no. i jumped on to the trees and went in the direction they did.

I ran as fast and quiet as i could not sure where they are, I can't close my eyes while running well, so i tried it the best way i could without. I heard a second bang slightly to my left, i turned and headed that way. I then felt them, pausing to look I saw the three chakras, The guy they were fighting had a strong chakra, i made my way as close as i could while getting higher in the trees to not be spotted.

I found a tree and got a look at the fight. They were in a small field, Hayashi was standing back his scroll on the ground with his hand on it, Kuro was in front of him, swords out on fire, they looked badass.

The other guy was Standing there, he was semi thin with big muscles. His sandy blond hair held back with a protector, it had some squiggly squares with a line through it. His chest was wide open but with a open dark purple jacket, He wore black pants that went just before his feet. He had an air like he is crazy. They were talking, _why are they talking?_

I looked around the area, burn marks and scrolls everywhere and holes in the ground while random rocks were scattered around. i noticed his skin, a piece of dust fell off.

He is not hurt at all, _what is with the dust._

Kuro charged so fast as his swords came down in a cross, the man blocked it with just his arm confusing me. Kuro flipped into the air and swung down on his head he was blocked again, while both arms were being used he spun mid air and kicked his head. The guy Just barely dodged, he spun again mid air and slashed at his back, as his jacket fell to the ground in pieces and on fire, it did not leave a mark.

This guy does not move as fast but he has skin that is crazy strong.

kuro landed behind him, in a spin He attacked once more, He is so fast.

The man barely moved enough to dodge or block. While Kuro Jumped again, bringing his swords into that mans shoulders While Hayashi chucked a bunch of kunai with bombs at him. Kuro pushed off his back and did a flip away while the Kunai exploded around him and also hit him in the chest.

When the smoke cleared the guy was just standing there laughing. Again not hurt at all, when he pulled out a strange weapon and held it straight above ground level when a few big rocks were pulled out of the ground and thrown at Hayashi.

He did this fast but not fast enough, Hayashi was out of that area with no issue but as they landed with the speed they made a loud noise, almost shook the trees, _so that's what that was._

Kuro Attacked him relentlessly, while Hayashi ran around dropping stuff that disappeared on the ground behind his back. He grabbed Kuros leg and tossed him away like a rag doll, i watched as he flipped him self and landed on his feet, immediately charging back in. His swings were amazing, so fast and so precise but this guy still would not get hurt. His skin as strong as steel.

Hayashi pulled out a scroll, opened it, it shot the guy full of lightning, Kuro backed off for a sec before coming in and kicking him in the side, He went flying.

The lighting slowed him down for a moment as dirt fell off, the guy was slower at getting back on his feet. Kuro charged back in and kicked him again with both feet on the chest as he pushed as he did a flip, slashing out his swords before landing on his feet and jumping backwards, as the man fell he landed on whatever Hayashi put in the ground, a huge explosion happened as the boys jumped away. It shook the ground so much i had to hold onto the tree.

The man stood up in the dust he started charging toward them, you could see he was heavy as he ran, Some dirt fell off, _hmm what about water._

That was not just me that thought that, Hahashi let a wave come crashing out again knocking him down, quickly he opened a lightning scroll as it was boosted in the water.

The guy was down for a moment as Kuro went in and tried to stab him in the chest. It did nothing, But the combination at least slowed him down.

Kuro could not harm him. He jumped backwards again, both boys stood next to each other that's when i saw a tiny bit of wet dirt dry out and harden on his left side. _his left side. it was slower. That is what she meant._ Everyone paused to talk again. I can't here what they are saying _but why do they keep talking._

While they talked i quietly tried to get closer. Trying to find the perfect spot, no one noticed me. i could hear the strange guy laugh, in a high pitch whine, making me look at him weirdly. _That voice does not go with that body._ Shaking myself out of it i continued on my way.

He pulled about six more rocks out the ground and tossed it at my team. They got out of the way as each landed where they were one place before, with a bunch of loud bangs. He said something about how the fly's must think they are fast.

Kuro was back in range, Sliding down to trip him, he stumbled backwards while Kuro Sliced him upwards from the ground, Still not hurt. They Attacked him with what they had, Such speed. The guy was to slower then them, They knocked him around a little, While moving him into the bombs on the ground. Not a lot even fazed him but the guy was also too slow to even hurt them even a little. it looked like a never ending fight.

They tried to find a weakness, even his neck, arms and groin were impenetrable, i needed to tell them about the spot.

I did not want to be seen, i am slow, if i go out there he may be able to hit me but i had an idea.

I found the perfect spot and waited for hayashi to use more water and lighting. He did what i hoped for. The water poured out and knocked him down as he was getting back on his feet I put chakra into my Kunai and whipped it at him. He did not notice but the boys did, it went in exactly where i wanted embedding in his side, the only spot that was slightly slow to dry.

A smile crossed my face as they noticed faster then he did. When he looked in my direction Kuro jumped towards him. Slicing with his fireless sword exactly where my kunai was, I watched as it went passed his armor of dirt, _Perfect_ , as i shut my eyes to not have to see that.

I did not look with any sense, not wanting to watch that but i peeked out to make sure he was down, he was. Avoiding looking at it i jumped out of the tree line towards the boys. Hayashi was looking at me slightly shocked and kuro was wiping off his blade as he emotionlessly walked over. Hayashi was about to say something but i quickly stopped him and told them about the girl.

Where got back to her fast, i was glad to see she was still okay and awake. I could tell she was happy to see us. We got her carefully onto Kuros back and started running in the trees, he was so graceful did not jostled her in anyway. I was impressed. Running as fast i could, i tried to keep up while hopping from tree to tree. She said they were on a mission she could not talk about and they must of did something to piss him off, just being a random rogue ninja. He chased them down.

Once the Adrenalin ended and everything was okay. I started to feel shaky and weird again but no panic attack. _I guess that was a start._ A part of me was proud at the way i handled it this time. i just pushed away the image i had just before i shut my eyes and just watched the people in front of me.

We ran non stop, the girl did fall asleep but her chakra never got weaker, so i think she is mostly okay, well as okay as she could be. We jumped out of the trees and landed on a road. I looked down the path and we were almost to the leaf villages doors, So startled on how fast we got there.

We quickly talked to the guards, they let Kuro go to take her to the hospital, they also recognized Hayashi but when they looked at my paper they gave me that look and motioned me in. My heart fell, i forgot about that look. hayashi made me follow him from roof to roof, we stood in front of the hokage building and waited for Kuro. A few silent minutes passed but he showed up, we all walked up the stairs to the big doors together and waited to be called in.

A smile came across the hokages face as we walked in "welcome back, i take it your mission went well" I nodded, Hayashi answered. We talked about the basics of the mission and i guess because Kuro was our leader, he had to fill out some paperwork. I could not see it on his face but i was sure he hated that. I was paid and then excused.

I said my goodbyes to my team and headed home. The sun was starting to set and i found my home easy, dropping my stuff on the ground, i noticed i had no clean sets of clothes, sighing i turned around and went to go buy some.

I got a lot of money from this mission, so i got a few sets of clothes and some nice new clean pjs and underwear. I ran back home and noticed i am faster now, i was at home so quickly. dropped some and took some others to the bathhouse.

I was so dirty, gross and tired, i fell in love with the bathhouse's so i decided to go there and relax.

It was my first time in this one. This one was more open to the world, making my slightly uncomfortable. I just took off my towel and got in, so tired i did not care i was naked in front of strangers. Sliding into the water i leaned on some comfy looking rocks and just enjoyed the bath.

I tried not to listen as the girls quietly talked to themselves but when they started to really whisper, I had a feeling they were talking about me. I gave a quick glance, they were looking at me, _ya i think so._ I did not want to leave, so i tried to ignore it. "HEY, don't talk about someone while there right there" i looked over and this girl with short purple hair swatted one of them on the head. A small smile played on my lip, she looked over at me with friendly attitude, i just looked back with my small smile.

The girls got out while giving both of us bitchy looks making me smile more. She just sat by herself not to far away, her eyes were strange but i kind of dug it. I noticed she had some kind of tattoo on her shoulder, some weird little circles. I wanted to ask for her name but i just sat there quietly without the other girls is was very quiet and peaceful, the tension left my body. I closed my eyes and trying not to look for chakra but in the back of my mind i saw a few different people. I quietly thanked her in a whisper, not sure if she heard me.

I lasted a little while before getting overheated and going home.

I was just walking slowly, Passing by a group of ninjas who all gave me the look. Making me almost hide inside myself, i heard them talk, they said something about Hayashi was watching me and how bad that must have been. it almost made me pause but i kept walking. _what_


	10. Genjutsu

I just sat on my couch tired and sad, I slowly stood up and emptied my stuff. I put my dirty clothes and blankets into a corner. I took that strange book out and put it on my table. I was so happy to be home but it is gone now. I took my silly little stuffed animal and my key-chain and put it on my small counter _. Maybe i will find some kind of shelving_.

I pulled the picture of me and Hayashi from my wallet, looking at it sadly, i just slid it under my winnings. I thought he was a friend and a team mate. I figured he wanted to get to know me in a good way but i guess not, _will we still be teammates or was that it, to watch the alien fight._ Sighing i just went to bed I had forgotten how great this bed was. i curled up to my blanket, my wonderful pillow. I closed my eyes, i was no longer purposefully looking but i still saw tons of chakra, most all mixed together. It was slightly annoying so i tried to not look at all. I passed out not to much after.

I made coffee, i finally had milk and sugar, sitting back in my window. It was nice to be back here, _What now._ Deciding to go to the Library, try and find some kind of jutsu, i need to get stronger.

I got ready and headed towards the library when i noticed a bunch of strange kids with different headbands walking around. Some looked kind of scary, They all gave me attitude as i walked by. _Huh, whats up with that._ At least it was not the look everyone else gave me.

I found the library and walked inside as the wonderful book smell hit me. This time however, there was some ninja guards they saw my headband and went back to reading whatever they were reading. It was confusing why a library has guards but i let it go. I started looking, i noticed they had that thing we used to, what was it called, I looked threw the big catalog trying to find something about water jutsu. It look a while looking threw the little boxes, i forgot how to use these i have not seen one since i was kid, before i used the computer.

I found something i think, I went looking for the section. The library was nice and quiet, i passed a few people all noses in books and scrolls, some had a ton of books around a table looking in them all. I went up some big stairs, _this place is so big._

I found the section, i looked around and noticed there was nothing to advanced just some basics, i am sure the good ones would not be open to public so it made sense, i was noticing how paranoid these people were. They were so scared of me. It hit me, _ohh that is why there are guards, all the wondering strangers_. _Man i am dumb._

I grabbed a couple scrolls and brought it to the nearest empty table, Sitting down and looking at them, i found something called Water Mirror Technique. It was simple and might be useful.

A simple jutsu that allows the user to turn a quantity of water as small as a drop or as large as a small puddle into a mirrored surface. I read about it and it showed me how to do it. Not having any water i wanted to try it, i am not sure if you can take these home. _Maybe there is a bathroom._ I took this scroll and went looking for one.

I found one and turned on the water, i did what they said, it took a few try's but i got it. Smiling like a mad woman. i made a small mirror on the counter, then i tried to make it bigger and it was working.

Then someone came into the bathroom, kunai in his hand. I looked at him in shock while my chakra left the water, "what are you doing" He looked around, it was just me "i was trying out this jutsu, i had no water and did not think i should take it home" i said with big shocked eyes, he came closer pulled the scroll out of my hands, looked at it, at me, focused on my Protector, nodded his head and walked away. "good thing i'm in a bathroom" i mumbled to myself as a joke. That was startling. I figured it out anyway. I took the scroll back, i will try it again at home.

I looked through some more scrolls and there was not anything else. I did stand in front of that section for a while, trying to find anything when some kid came by, "are you looking for water jutsu", i looked over at the cutest kid with long pink hair and big green eyes, she was holding a lot of books. She looked smart, a small light in her eyes, I nodded, "i only found one" "the good ones wont be here, just small useless things, you will need a teacher"

She shuffled her books "do you need help with that" she nodded and i took half as we walked over to the table i was using. "You are the strange girl right?" she asked, she did not seem angry just curious, i nodded again. "so what are you looking for?" i asked, she had so many books.

"The Chunin exams are here and i am gonna be in it, i need to read", "the chunin exams?" She did not look at me like i was dumb and just answered me kindly. "Ya i wont do that, i can barely be a genin" i laughed with my hand behind my head. "Ya i am nervous, my team mates are so much stronger then me", "i get that, don't want to let them down" she gave a small smile and agreed. I introduced myself, Her name was Sakura, it suits her.

"Do you know of anyone here with good water jutsu", "well my teacher is pretty good at everything, so maybe him" I nodded, "his name is Kakashi", "I know that name, where do i know that name", "he is pretty famous", "oh really" that made me nervous, i doubt i can ask some random badass to teach me. "But the exams are in a couple days, I don't think he is free" i nodded again, "well maybe one day" i thanked her for her help and started to head out the door. She smiled at me and said bye. I hope she does well.

The guy that came into the bathroom looked me over as i left. Deciding to go shopping, _i could use some stuff._

I bought a shelf, Like IKEA i basically had to build it. When i made a joke about it people just looked at me funny. After setting it up i put the stuff from my first mission on it and all the books i had. Reminding me of book guy for the first time in a while, _what was his name._ I shrugged and put my newest book on the shelf, i want to read it but i just was not feeling like it.

I turned on my kitchen sink and made a mirror between the door and the counters, I just made it bigger until i was looking in a full length mirror, it was kind of cool. So i got a good look at me for the first time in a while. I was thinner, had more muscle and my tan, other then the weird tan on my arms from the mesh, it was kind of nice.

I fixed my hair, adjusted my boobs and stared at my eyes, i was done. _now what._ I let my chakra go and just fell to the floor making a giant puddle. Sighing i grabbed that dirty blanket and wiped it up. _Well at least i have something new._ i just left the blanket on the floor.

I had a plan.

I looked into the stove to see how my pizza was coming. It had taken a while until i found all the ingredients, i just had the basics cheese, pepperoni and had to make homemade sauce i was lucky to find some dough. I always sucked at making it myself but i was gonna try.

When i pulled it out and put it on my stove, it looked and smelled great. I grabbed my knife when i felt something, I turned around knife in hand.

Kuro was in my window and looked at me funny, I looked at the knife, back at him, smiled while i spun it in my hand turned and cut my pizza. He walked over "that smells great" hearing his silky voice was nice "pizza, i made my own, do we have a mission?" i asked. When he said no i was happy that he was just stopping by. He looked over my shoulder, "is this what you talked about", he asked in my ear, he was a bit to close, i nodded, "but i suck at cooking, so it wont be the way it was" i gave him a slice and grabbed one on my own, it was still a little to hot but i was like fuck it and took a bite. _mm i missed this._

He looked at it and then took a bite. He is still his cool self but i noticed he loved it as he ate it fast and grabbed a second slice. "finally able to cook something from home", "i see why you missed it" he mumbled with his mouth full, I smiled while i grabbed a second slice. "Normally i put other toppings but i just went simple" he just looked at me and ate more of his slice.

After i turned on the water "Look what i learned", i made a small mirror where i did last time, smiling at him he looked at me not impressed, to him it was nothing. Still made me smile and let it drop to the ground onto the blanket, He was slightly amused by my mess.

Grabbing another slice i watched as he noticed my new bookshelf and walked over and picked up my books, he made a noise at the children's version of taijutsu and then picked up my new one. I giggled a little at his reaction to the first one, "i found that one at the festival, i wanted to see something, i have yet to read it" i said while leaning on my counter, he nodded while looking at it, i am sure he knows why i bought it.

There is not much to do for entertainment in this place, i had an urge to have playing cards so i did not know what to do for my guest. He asked if i wanted to do some training, i agreed. I was about to leave but he went over grabbed a couple slices and hopped out my window while eating I just followed him, smile on my face. We just did a lot of taijutsu sparring. It was so helpful, He did not go full out but bad enough he hurt me a lot. Even if i did not get better at fighting, i got better at taking it.

He also showed me how to use Shuriken, i held on to them for so long and i did not know how to throw them safely. He was a brutal teacher but his methods worked.

Kuro told me i am a leaf village secret to not say where i am from to anyone else or anyone in general, he was also a very paranoid person but there must be a reason so i agreed. Honestly being a secret made me feel better, like i was worth something for the first time here.

I trusted Kuro, Lately the only one i do and i hope, so deeply i am not wrong.

* * *

After my shower i made a big mirror and checked myself out while still in the bathroom, i was covered in bruises, most of them in places my clothes would cover, _i wonder if he did that on pur_ pose.

I was headed to my room to dress, towel wrapped around me but i started hearing some noise i peered out my living room window, there was some kids around genin age, fighting each other in words both teams seemed to be from different places I left my window before they saw me, there is gonna be a lot of strangers here for a while.

Passing my kitchen i had a thought, I went and looked in my kitchen drawer where i kept my phone, Kuro's voice spinning in my head.

I think i should put this somewhere hidden. It is dead but if i can ever revive it, it would be something i am sure they would fight about in this world, they fight over less, also it is full of messages, pictures, music and memories. I grabbed it like i was doing nothing. I was secretly looking for a spot to hide it, being in a towel i checked out my room first. I found a weak board under my bed, close to the wall.

I know it sounds like a normal place to hide it but it was the best i could do. I had shut my door and my bedroom window, while i did that i pretended i was changing so i did put on my clothes, less chance of someone watching me. _For the first time in my life i have never felt so paranoid._ I thought as i quietly pushed my bed back on the wall.

I went and made coffee and sat on my window like nothing was different. _What to do today._

Going for my daily run, I have stamina but no speed, so i ran my way around the training grounds, pushing myself faster. I did notice there was tons of kids training, most also had the teachers. I tried to go around the outside where i would not bug anyone. Even some of the strangers were using some.

After my run i found my way to that raman place, i always forget about it but then it smells so good when i walk by, sitting down i was the only one here.

I was gonna order pork again, _someday i will try something else._ When he asked what i wanted, i almost told him then i realized i did that at home when it came to eating out, i always ordered the same thing, saying someday and now i never can. "Surprise me, anything but pork" He gave me his happy smile, This time there was a girl and she turned to help him, you can tell she was his daughter, the faces were similar she had beautiful brown hair tied up with a white bandanna she also looked like a happy person.

They handed me something, "it is beef" he said as he handed it to, it was hot so i waited a for a moment after saying thank you, i took a sip. "That is not how you eat that" I looked over, It was the orange boy, He ordered Miso Pork, _I have heard of this kid alot,_ so i smiled at him, "really how do you eat it?"

He told me the proper way, i felt a little dumb to not know the right way to eat raman. _Well i do now,_ I offered my name, mid soup, he had already ate a bowl as he was sipping the last of it shocking me at his speed.

He ordered one more and told me, "Naruto" he had so much energy, Once i got him talking he did not stop, i guess he was also going to be in the Chunin exams and he was taking a break from training. He said he did not want to let his teammates down and how he was gonna be hokage someday, so he had to win this.

I can see why Iruka liked him, there was something about him. He had one more bowl before i was done mine "naruto" i heard a familiar voice Looking up and Iruka was pulling back the paper. He then saw me "ava" he seemed happy to see me. He took the seat in the middle between me and naruto. Making my heart happy.

He asked naruto about his training and the exams, the kid happily repeated it all again he was so excited.

I gave money to the raman guy and was about to leave when he looked at me with a smile, "how was your first mission" I just said "fine" with a smile, i did not want to get in a long chat about it "first mission" Naruto asked his eyes squinting in confusion. "But your so old" I laughed while Iruka scolded him.

Kuro's voice in my head i did not say, what i would have said about me being the alien. I just put my hand behind my head and agreed with him. Iruka looked at me, like he noticed something but i don't know what. I just smiled at him, "it was nice to see you again Iruka, we should get a coffee sometime" he nodded, "nice to meet you naruto" "bye" he said with a mouth full of noodles. Walking away, i heard naruto ask "is she your girlfriend" rolling the word girlfriend on his tongue, I smiled as Iruka yelled at him again.

* * *

I walked into the weapons store, i looked for the guy but i could not see him, i used my sense and noticed he was near the back so i looked over there and headed that way.

I think there was a small curtain it was hard to see in that direction, I was not sure but i thought i saw eyes, i walked closer being a little careful. "Dude, you are being creepy" i said lightheartedly.

I know he was there, He slowly walked out of the dark, like a creepy villain on some children's show. He watched me as he walked over to the side with the needles and picked some up. Bringing them to me and showed me, they were tiny little things, just balls of spikes. I looked up at him, confused. "Makibishi spikes" i just nodded at him "get a bunch, throw them on the ground spread out, makes you harder to get to" I think i understood, _that is the weapon for me? it is so, uncool._

I nodded and picked one up, they were light, small but so sharp. If he thinks that's for me i will trust him so i gave him a smile, "i will take some then" he nodded, his hand came out, "oh" i went to grab my money but he gave me a look, "your pack" he sighed, while pointing at the weapon holster, _Ohhh_ , i pulled it off and he filled it up.

He looked annoyed when he saw my kunai, i understood why. He filled it up with fresh sharp kunai, Put in the spikes, He looked at my unused Shuriken and then made another tisk sound. I felt embarrassed. So i gave him an awkward laugh payed for it and thanked him, "see you later"

Strolling through the village i was thinking about going to do some training when a shiver went down my spine and a feeling of pure terror hit me. It made me stop and look around, pushing my fear down I looked behind me it was some ninjas just walking by down a different road.

Three small ninja's walked by, a pretty blonde with a walk of purpose and a giant fan on her back, a strange boy, in some kind of cat outfit, with face paint and some weird looking wrapped thing on his back but it was the third one, He had red hair a tattoo on his face and a gourd on his back. He was the one giving me shivers, he walked by and looked at me as i was staring at him. We locked eye, and the fear got stronger.

I looked away like nothing was wrong, hopefully not showing anything on my face, His dark eyes were even creepier. _There is something wrong there,_ He was from i think the land of wind not being the best at knowing the symbols just yet.

Not knowing what to do, i decided to go find some food i'm sure if i saw that there was something wrong everyone else did. I also just wanted to get far away from him.

* * *

I climbed up the side of the faces with chakra, it was so much faster, I love it up here one my favorite spots. I just lied back sun and wind on my as i watched the small clouds, this place is always so clear, _I wonder if they have seasons._ By the look of this place i have a feeling it always stays warm.

A pull and Kuro was beside me suddenly, he stood above me while looking out onto the city, i just looked up at him. "mission" he nodded, i followed his down the mountain easy and made our way to the hokage building. Hayashi was waiting for us. He smiled at me, i smiled back to be polite, My heart falling again.

We got our mission, We are sent to investigate an area that is a few hours away to the east, People living nearby have been hearing noises but every time someone tries to look something weird happens so they asked for ninjas, No one has been hurt so it was a D rank mission

I went to get ready, i will meet my team at the gate soon. My weapons were new and sharp, I was not sure if i needed a blanket but i put one in my bag anyway. i also bought a decent size flask for water, so i can make a mirror, even if i have no reason for it. I grabbed some more clothes and made a first aid kit, after finding that girl i wanted to be more prepared. I loved this scroll, you can put anything in it. Grabbing some snacks i was ready and i went towards the gate to wait.

I was just standing where we were to meet, i must be really early because Hayashi is not here, he is always early. Looking around i saw all the ninjas nearby, they did not all stare at me but i did notice when they did, i got the same look i always got. Not wanting to be shunned i just turned and strolled around the places near the gate, noticing there were less ninjas around and all the strange kids were gone, i guess the exams started. i don't know much about them but i heard they lasted days. _I hope the kids do well._

Making my way back, i just leaned on a wall with my eyes closed, i was trying not to look at any chakra but his familiarity was almost next to me. Then a felt him lean on the wall with me. "hey" I mumbled, as i opened my eyes to look at Hayashi, He smiled at me. "You got everything you need" He asked, "i think so". We just stood there in silence.

I pulled out a smoke but my lighter would not light. I shook it, its empty, sighing, that's when Hayashi did a quick hand sign and then he had a small flame on his finger, I smiled at him and lite it. "That is useful" I mumbled around my smoke, "thank you" giving him a genuine smile. When Kuro showed up we left the gate and started running. i prefer running in these trees over running around the village. _I know we will get there fast._

We showed up to a small village, It was lively, Kids playing and running around, The homes were colorful small places, had about one place to eat but it looked nice and quaint. It was a nice place to be, a happy environment. I followed the boys in silence as we found the guy we came to meet. He was an older man with gray shaggy hair his eyes were light shade of brown that held a lot of wisdom in his eyes, He walked proudly like he was an important man.

He told us what we were looking for and the direction it was in, He pointed to a small mountain Covered in trees. At night they heard horrible sounds, Every time someone went near the place to see, they would get dizzy or confused and sometimes passed out.

We looked toward the area, "do we go now, or wait till night" i asked, so curious as to what horrible sounds are. Kuro looked "we should try and check it out now" i nodded.

Searching the trees, we even went to the top of the mountain nothing seemed out of place, we were also not dizzy or confused. Trying to find anything out of the ordinary or a trail. I also was looking with my sense, there was absolutely nothing it was just a normal forest. "I guess we have to come at night" Hayashi said, "at least then we can follow the sound" I nodded. Since it was still light out we just went back to the town.

With not much to do we just ate some food and waited in the restaurant for dark. A few people saw us, some were happy ninjas were her, a couple others looked a little scared, a few kids talked to us they were very interested in being ninjas.

This place was full of ordinary people. I did see a girl and she stood out not just because she had Beautiful long light blue hair and green eyes, what i noticed was the sticks she used to walk, she had some issue with her legs and she was very slow, I noticed her when she came for food and got a table next to us. She had an air of kindness but you could tell she was sick. I was curious what was wrong with her, i had yet to see someone truly sick in this place but that is not something you just ask.

When the sun was gonna be setting soon the people changed, most went home and shut there windows and doors, people looked scared. "What sound is that bad" i asked quietly to Kuro, He just watched them clear out "ya i'm curious" Hayashi spoke. They closed down the restaurant so we stood just outside of the town until we heard the noise to follow.

I watched as the sun slowly set, it was so pretty, orange and pinks as it slowly set behind the trees.

When the sun fully set we all stood there on edge, waiting for it to start. It felt like forever when you are that alert. "I don't hear anything, not even a cricket" Hayashi mentioned, "ya it is way to quiet", Kuro just hmm'd.

It started, at first it was a low whine and then it got louder, while other noises joined in, it sounded like a bunch of different things, some were so high pitched, others a lower hmm. It was so, painful, that is the only word i had for it. It made me shiver, i looked over to the boys, hayashi had the same look as me, kuro was still unreadable. Looking at Kuro, he nodded and we started to follow the noise.

Running as the sounds got louder, it hurt my heart and i don't know why. I started to feel something, It was very weak and i was not sure what it was, it was not like with that rock guy or even a specific person. I literally saw nothing, it was just a small pull, _maybe its just in my head._

I almost tripped over a strange branch. We just heading towards the sound, we just ran and ran until the sound was all around us, we started to head in other directions, Kuro grabbed his head, Hayashi looked confused and i tripped over a branch.

We ran some more, Kuro grabbed his head, Hayashi looked confused, i tripped over a branch. That happened one more time before i noticed something was wrong

My mind was so fuzzy, I forgot again until i tripped one more time, i sent my chakra out into the tiny pull i felt and shoved it away, a haze left my head, i just stood there getting my bearings. Looking forward at the boys, they both were looking back at me.

"Genjutsu" hayashi spoke, "oh so that is what it is like" i mumbled. "We are dealing with a ninja", the loud noise was still around us but at least we were no longer confused. Kuro nodded at me before he turned and started to head towards the sound again, we followed. It happened once more when the sounds got louder but when i felt the pull i shoved it away again. Hayashi looked back at me when that happened. _Now you have something else to tell them,_ i thought bitterly.

We stopped on the same branch to just watch, we had come across a cave with a very small opening but by the sounds it was deep in the mountain, it was dark but i could faintly see a bit of light coming out of the cave. The sound was piercingly loud, i guess we found what we were looking for.

They both looked at me, _What_ , Looking at them slightly puzzled, _ohh._ I shut my eyes "There is nothing strong but there is a ton of very faint small chakras a tiny bit inside", Looking at them with worry "what do we do?" i asked. Kuro looked at me, "you, me inside, Hayashi stand guard" he nodded and jumped to a different tree, finding a better spot.

We snuck into the cave. Once we got inside the noise was bouncing off the walls, it was incredibly loud. The walls were tiny but they started to get bigger before we stood in a big semi bright room, my heart froze, It was a sight i wish i never saw. Cages of animals, big and small, they were cut up, patches of fur missing and a couple looked dead.

Some had tubes stuck into them, there was a giant table, covered in blood and some kind of chemistry set. The animals crying in pain, i put my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes, "oh my god", when i looked over at kuro, his face was calm and collected but his eyes gave a little sadness.

The animals saw us, most got louder in fear from us being there. "We have to help them" i almost yelled as i ran over to the closest cage, it was a small wolf, so skinny like it never ate covered in feces. "What do we do" the poor thing stuck himself to the other side of the cage in fear. I opened it, i tried to coax it out and it just did not move, "who would do this"

"I would" Kuro said to me, i turned around he was looking at me, his eyes scaring the shit out of me. He had his swords out. "Now it is your time to be caged" he came towards me, "what the fuck" i walked backwards slowly running out of room. He did not attack but he was very threatening, i was so scared. Not sure what to do i called out to Hayashi, nothing happened. _Where is he,_ i called again _"_ what are you doing" backing up i tripped over a small cage of a bunny. I closed my eyes to find Hayashi but i could not see anything but the air, the air it was full of chakra, i could feel it all around me. What is that, there is chakra in the air. Genjutsu? _i can see it?_

I calmed down, remembering what i knew about it, he can not hurt me. I breathed in and pushed my chakra into the air, and pushed it away like last time. It was a tiny bit harder this time but i did it and It cleared away _. That was fucking scary, it was so real._

Looking around Kuro was gone, i looked down and i did trip over a bunny cage. I ran out, maybe he is also in one. I went looking for him when heard a noise, it was hard to hear passed the cry's of the poor animals after looking around a bit, i got closer, my sense kicked in and i found three, surrounded by a mist, I followed it.

I went quietly and i saw they were fighting each other, mostly just yelling but i did see a couple weapons were thrown. As bad as the situation was, i almost wanted to laugh. Some of the insults were so funny. "you are so useless with woman, one would come straddling you and you would think they just wanted to be friends", "you think your so cool but i saw you singing and dancing in the bathhouse" The last one made me delighted, Something i was so glad to know about.

I saw the guy standing off the the side eyes closed in focus, hands in a sign, _i guess it takes a bit to keep both of them._

I tried but i had to get closer. I breathed in and pushed it away from them, it was strong but after a couple failed pushes, i got it. They stood there for a moment before turning on him. The thing that shocked me was once it was broken he screamed a little and ran off. We all just stood there in confusion, "do i go after him" kuro asked, Looking back at us, this time i laughed out loud before covering my mouth, _it is a bad situation don't laugh._

Shrugging he ran after him, we followed. It was not long until we caught up with him. He turned in fear and did some hand signs, trying to confuse us again, the boys broke them selves out and we just circled around him, this guy was not dangerous but i had hate in my heart for what he is doing to the animals. Once he saw he could not do anything, he dropped to the ground on his knees. "I just want to save her" he almost started crying. Looking at this sad guy, we all slowly put away our weapons.

He told us the sad story. He is in love with the Broken blue girl from the town. He has looked everywhere, from herbs, to healing ninjas. she got sick a few years ago and has slowly gotten worse. He then looked into finding something himself, When he started to set up the cave, people would come by, so he taught himself Genjutsu to keep them away. She was getting so much worse lately, so every night he tries something else knowing she does not have long. Using the animals was the only thing he could do. Having to make the animals sick first and then trying to heal them, so the past month he has gathered more and more. I was angry but i also understood.

"Is it working, are you close" i asked a little defensively, We all watched for his answer, "no" his voice cracked, "not at all, but i had to try" some tears falling out of his eyes. I suck at advice, i did not know what to say, this is not something i know anything about. "Maybe you should just spend time with her" it slipped out, I looked at the ground. We talked about it as we went back to the cave, When we got back the wolf was gone.

Since it was going nowhere we were gonna let the animals free. We let free the ones that were semi okay, some others we did fast first aid and let them go but sadly others were dead or almost dead. Hayashi was very good at trying to fix up the animals, they liked him, he had a knack. _We may not be real friends but i am glad he is my_ _teammate._ We decided not to tell people about what he did unless he wanted us too but by morning we completed our mission.

We talked about it, Hayashi was not sure if he was mad we foiled his plans, i just hoped not. He was not sure if the guy would start again, being something not easy to let go of but for now we did what we were supposed to. We got back to the small town by sunrise and some people were there.

They were happy we stopped the noises, _for now._ We sat and ate some breakfast, i had a coffee, the guy who called us came and thanked us. Hayashi said if it ever happens again to send a note and we will come back for free.

He was happy to hear that but also a little confused since we did not say what the noises were. it was not long before we ran home. I love the forest in early morning. They started running faster and faster, i pushed myself and I was able to keep up, bringing a smile to my face.

* * *

Standing in the living room stretching as the rising sun was gleaming on my wall, as i walked over to grab my newest book, opened it up while dropping on my couch.

I was pulled into the world the amazing writer made, the main romance was intriguing but i truly perked up at everything that i once knew. I got shivers when the world was almost the same, however there was some differences.

They had cars even if some were a little more futuristic, all electric with auto drive. The city this person described was full of tv's, lights and adds everywhere outside the Mostly all high rise buildings but was also filled with lot trees, plants and open gardens full of food and herbs that was open for everyone to go through. Where i live we had a lot of trees in my small city but by the sounds of this book they were put anywhere they could.

Because it was a romance, it did not get into where they were, no city or country let alone anything other then the stuff the couple went through but wherever the protagonist was, it rained a lot and was slightly cold.

When they went into a Starbucks i was shocked, i had to pause to look at the cover. I needed to know the author, It is almost like he/she is from my world but a slightly different time or place. Jack Daniels, _The booze?_ I just stared at this name Stunned. _You write a book about home and that is your pen name,_ i smiled, _i am not alone._ I did not finish i just jumped up and left, book in hand.

When i got the local book store i walked in with purpose, getting a hold of myself to not seem like this was important. The guy at the counter looked up for a moment, he did not give me the look everyone does, so i walked over slowly and asked, "Do you know this author?" He looked up and kindly took the book away, while looking all over it "i have never even seen this before" i nodded. He gave a look as he handed it back, like it was not a book he would ever read.

I decided to look around for this exact book or one like it. I was there for about an hour before i gave up, _nothing._

I left with my book, I shoved it in my shorts under my skirt while i walked back to my home. I am not alone, maybe he knows how to get back or how i got here and i don't think we are from the same timezone, what is up with that.

It did say they texted but never explained how the phones looked so i was not sure if they were anything like mine. A part of me was curious if that was the future. They did not seem to have robots even if we had alexa and almost had sex bots, so i heard. I went home and finished reading it, a few other things said future but also had a lot of things that seemed the same.

A piece of Kuro was floating in me as i thought about this book. I was getting slightly paranoid, Pushing the feeling away i just put it back on my shelf, even if i should hide it might be better the hide it in plain sight.

I was not sure if it was a good or bad thing let alone what people here might think or do if they knew it was real but the guy who wrote it did not care, then again he made it fiction.

 _Maybe Kuro is just changing m_ e as i noticed it was getting late, i had been reading all day, i went for my nightly run. _Do i tell anyone, how do i find him, is he a ninja? He must have chakra to be alive._


	11. Koiso

I just stood there, Spikes scattered all around me to hold off Kuro, He is one for charging in and close combat, it is the best way to hold him off, tossing Kunai at him as he easily blocked them, i need some kind of ranged attacks, sadly it did not hold him off to long, once he noticed where they all sat on the ground, he easily got in close and started a Taijutsu battle, With speed and precision he easily avoided all the spikes and took me down so fast. With a kick, I flew backwards my hand landing onto one. Sitting there feeling week and dumb i looked at my hand as i pulled the small spike out, sighing, bleeding a little, i just put pressure on the small wound. "i feels like i am not getting better" i mumbled as he stood above me void of emotion. "hurting myself with my own weapons", I stood back up, dusting myself off and getting ready to start again.

The only thing i was decent at was noticing genjutsu.

I had been sparring with the boys all day, My grudge to Hayashi was gone, I was fine with with it now, it made sense that someone was sent to watch me, might be why i also got put with Kuro because i knew him, he found me even if it was something we never talked about.

I also could not get myself to tell them about that book, even Kuro, let alone what i would say. We spent a couple days just training, When i forgave hayashi we got a lot closer, me and him are quiet similar. I don't know if he ever noticed i was angry, he is very good at reading me so maybe, again something else we never talk about.

We were walking through the city i started to see the dirty kids, The genin were back, even if there was not as many. Kuro told me there was normally some kind of survival test that lasted a few days, I found out in about a month they will fight each other for everyone to see, It sounded nice i kind of want to be there, would be great to see other people really fight.

I had started to notice the kids here did not give me the look everyone does, and not just the strangers but the leaf village genin, not sure if they don't know me, or they don't care, unlike the older counterparts.

Being a lazy day i was just strolling around, I saw naruto flash by a few times, i noticed he was being chased by some guy all in blue, wearing weird glasses. I smiled the two times i saw him, Curious as how the exams went, and what they were doing. _I wonder how Iruka is._

* * *

My eyes closed, I was chilling in the hot awesome waters of the bathhouse, something so rejuvenating about it, maybe it was the smell, Something i just can't get at home. Trying to ignore chakra was starting to get as hard as trying to find it, sometimes having it in the back of my mind while being next to people was starting to get annoying. So when i had no reason, i have been trying to find a way to turn it off.

There was a bunch of ladies here today, and man they were loud and so annoying, i was starting to get a little moody when i heard some yelling outside, Being a little curious i grabbed my towel and went to peek, Looking out the door i saw Naruto yelling at that perv from the festival.

Being slightly stunned he was standing on a giant fucking frog, I was making the same face i did last time i saw him. He started yelling back something about being a sage, _whatever that means_ , and then how he was only looking at the naked girls for his book, he pulled out my series, icha icha, A big smile creeped on my face, one for the scene in front of me, His Perviness making me laugh again, and some guy was passed out sprawled on the ground, but mostly about the fact that what he said in the book store might be true, a third book will be here soon.

I was excited about knowing he wrote them i would have introduced myself again if i was not in a towel and he was not a perv i tightened my towel at that thought, As the other girls heard he was peeking they all screamed and ran away, i watched as he gave a heartbroken look towards them. My smile got bigger at the words that came out of Narutos mouth. pervy old sage. I don't think they really noticed me.

Getting less interested about the drama as Naruto tried to get him to train him, while the fox said something about being an artist, i was bored and went back inside, was not to long till i heard the yelling stop. _next time i will talk to him._

Getting back into the now empty bath, the girls are gone, the perv was gone, I had a great time alone. My mood was now way better. But the giant frog passed through my mind a lot.

After the best bath, I stayed a while being the only person there, i got ready and walked out, happy and calm, Kuro was leaning on the bars over the water, I was so startled to see him, He opened his eyes, a part of him looked a little annoyed. I was trying so hard to not look for chakra _, i guess that was wrong._

"mission" i asked slightly apologetic, he nodded, I followed him to the hokage tower for instruction.

* * *

We are gonna be watching some rich guys kid, _great babysitting, wtf._ My happy mood was gone. _Who buys ninjas to watch there kid_ and it was a c rank mission. We met at the gate and just headed out. It took a few hours of non stop running but we got the town he lived in. Walked up to a mansion, There was some land workers messing with bushes. A old white haired butler opened the door and let us in.

The front room was so big, it was clean and empty, with some art on the walls, A maid walked by as the butler showed us to the man of the house.

Learning it was only him and his kid, i just can't understand why someone would need a home this big for two people. It was a bit of a walk until we were showed to his office on the ground floor. The only chair in this room was the one he was sitting in. Looking at this man who looks just a bit to perfect, his dark short hair sat perfectly, his expensive looking suit sitting well fit on his body. He gave us a Big friendly smile, Calling us in with a big smile.

He was explaining how he was setting up a new business in a different town and wanted a bit more bodyguards for his kid Who means everything and just wants to be sure he is safe. I watched him smile, and talk in his kind voice, I could see a tiny bit of his chakra, having to look as hard i could because something was off.

Deep inside he was mean, and had a slyness like a weasel, he was such a good actor that if i did not see his heart i would have been bought, but i started to see through his fake ass. Making sure it did not show on my face, i stood there emotionless, Trying to be a bit more like Kuro.

We were showed to the kids wing, yes wing, of the house. Walking to the biggest room, I was amazed at the size and that there was every toy imaginable. The Slightly chubby Brown haired kid sat mid room with his toys. The butler introduced us, He looked up at us With a scrunched up face, "who cares" and went back to his toys, he was a monster killing a town of people. The butler left, we stood at his door, _at least is fine playing alone._ I was not happy to be here, Kuro would rather fight then anything, but Hayashi tried to move on with this crap mission. "so, I guess we just keep our senses open, and not leave him alone" I just glared at him "How long are we here for" i asked with attitude, "a few days i think", my face dropped, "days".

Hayashi said we should get to know the area, So Kuro and I went to look around while Hayashi stayed with him. There is tons of ways someone could get in here. Sighing i walked into the bedroom and sat in a tiny child's chair, that was sat around a childs table, sprawling out. Hayashi sat on a matching chair and Kuro leaned on a wall, eyes closed. Noticing we are alone i whispered "you know he was lying right" they both nodded.

The kid looked over at us and yelled to get out of his room, how help is not allowed to be in here, i looked over at hayashi Now what written all over my face. "We are not the help" Kuro snapped, The kids face went red, and he started yelling for his dad, A maid showed up trying to calm him down, she looked at us with desperation Sighing we all got up and went into the hallway to make him stop screaming. Once he stoped the maid scurried away as fast as she could and he slammed the door shut.

"What now" i asked, Looking at Hayashi again. He was holding the base of nose, I guess This is Something he does not do also.

I quietly started to open his door slowly he did not notice. "maybe he would want to learn something ninja like" i whispered, "Then we can be in his room", Hayashi sighed, worth a try. Fully opening his door, he looked up his face scrunching, "hold it" i said with my hands up He paused before he screamed, "do you wanna learn something a ninja can do?" i asked, his eyes opened, he jumped up nodding "now what", i mumbled my plan falling through, what do we teach him.

"Getting an idea, I showed him a fake hand sign, He did it, "nothing happened" he whined, "Try again", i adjusted his hands, "k go" My team looked confused knowing it was a fake sign. "hmm i guess your chakra is not strong enough" He stomped on the floor, "How about i teach you how to get stronger chakra", "he nodded bratatly, "okay sit down", "close your eyes" he did, "and clear your mind" he nodded, "focus on your breathing and just sit there, it may take some time, but the more you focus the stronger you get" I made him hold a wrong version of the tiger, He then just sat there quietly.

Looking back, feeling a bit like a bitch, Kuro was smirking and Hayashi looked impressed. _at least they did not judge me for that_. Sitting back down "not sure what were gonna do when he stops" Hayashi said, I nodded.

He stayed like that for about 20 minutes, so much longer then i thought it would he got angry again when nothing happened, but that was when we got saved by a maid who went to give him a bath and get ready for bed "That was lucky". The kids bed was on the wall in between the door in and the window, so when he went to sleep, Hayashi sat on the windowsill and me and kuro sat on either side of the door.

I really wanted to get up and walk around. I noticed we were alone again, not even a maid, "wasn't this kid supposed to have other bodyguards?" I whispered to Kuro, He just looked at me for a moment Before he looked back towards the window, Not sure what he was thinking.

With nothing to look at i looked back at Kuro, I wonder how he can be so calm, the kind of person that most times u can not read at all. He noticed i was staring at him, and looked back at me, unreadable, I just smiled and turned back to the room. I love it when he emotes, he is always amazingly calm, but i think he is afraid of bugs.

"This is the worst", He made a small noise.

We all just sat there, No one came by, I was getting annoyed that we will be doing this for a couple fucking days. I was hoping the guys were hating this as much as me, I hate babysitting in general and this is worse.

 _I wonder if i am right._ I looked over at Kuro a couple times before i gave in. "There is a spider on your sleeve", after a moment he jumped up quietly and gracefully and dusted his arms off. I just silently smiled at him. "i knew it" i mumbled, he glared at me, knowing i was lying while he sat back down.

"You're mean today" he whispered with a small smirk. nodding "I kind of am" I smiled at him apologetically "sorry". _I have been in a bad mood all day._

The morning came, and the brat wanted to go to a nearby park, So we had to take him, after he ate, we passed His fathers office on our way back to the front door i noticed his father had a ton of bodyguards. I saw both the boys also looked that way. When we got to the park we all circled it and stood in different areas like bodyguards.

I think we startled some other parents, They looked a little alerted, a couple actually took there kids away when we all showed up. We watched him try to play with some other kids his age. I put my arms on my front like they did in shows. it was uncomfortable, so i slid them with my thumbs around my skirt. I heard some whispers when a couple mothers were taking there kids out of the park near me, I guess this poor kid can't hang out with a lot of people, they all hate his horrible father, so they want nothing to do with the kid. I was really curious as to who he really is, and for the first time my heart went out to the kid.

I felt a pull, I did not even see any chakra But my body moved instinctively, faster then my mind, before i knew it i had grabbed the kid and pulled him away, where he stood a man was there, A very tall skinny man in a light blue long coat swinging around him from the speed, He had a gray outfit and no forehead protector, He had an angry look on his face as he jumped away, Kuro followed, all this happened in the span of a second. My eyes were as shocked at my reaction as Hayashi's, he was in between me and where they ran off unsure if he should go. A second pause and he decided to stay with me and the kid. All the people that were here grabbed their kids and ran off, so after a few more seconds it was just us three, The kid in my arms, as he clung to me in fear.

Looking at the area they disappeared. "We should get him back to his house" I nodded, They were so gone i could not sense anything, the speed was crazy. The kid stayed on my arm, i could not shake him. so i picked him up and we ran fast to his house.

We walked into the front door, The butler walked by, and just kept on walking. "should you go after them?", I asked, "no, there is a chance there is more then one", i nodded.

"That was impressive", I looked up at him, "ya i still am shocked that happened" i lightly laughed, He patted me on the head again, and turned to walk, Being patted on the head is always so enjoyable, makes me smile every time. The kid still clung to my arm, as we walked him back to his wing.

About 15 worrisome minutes I felt a second pull, Standing up and alerting Hayashi, Kuro was sliding down the hallway and stopped at the door, He was also almost to fast for my sense again, _Man real ninjas and i'm even more useless._

He looked around at us all and he seemed to calm down. "glad your back" i said with relief, kid sitting at my feet, playing with his toys. Hayashi asked what happened, He chased him away from the village He followed him easy but could not stop him and they just kept running farther away, so he just turned around and came back, worried about us, in case there was more I smiled kindly at him and was amazed he said so many words.

I was at a loss, I am putting all my trust in my team again, i believe they know what to do in this situation. i just sat there with the kid at my feet, Hayashi went to speak to the kids father, i don't know why completely but at least he will know someone tried to grab his kid. I just stared wide eyes at Kuro, so relived he did not get into a fight, but i know it is coming, You can feel it in the air, we were all tense, even the kid, he was to afraid to leave my body, he was almost leaning on my leg, The only good thing about that was this kid was no longer being mean to us.

A maid wondered by tiding up, She gave a random glance to the fact he was at my feet and not yelling, I guess she does not know someone tried to kidnap him, When he looked up at her she turned and and left the room. My heart went to him a second time, no wonder he is a brat, no one seems to care, or talk to him like a person,They almost seem to stay out of this wing, remembering not one person last night but the father was surrounded and i have a feeling it is not just because we are here.

When Hayashi came back, he said nothing, but his father never even came to see how the damn kid is. _Lying ass._ The boys went in the hall to talk with kid not leaving my person, i was not a part of it.

Hayashi decided to rig all entryways with a trap, now that we now someone is after this kid. It took a bit but when the kid took a nap i was able to get up and talk to them.

He talked to the father, who was covered with bodyguards, When he heard some guy tried to grab the kid, he asked if one of us would stay with him, Hayashi said the mission was the kid, so no. I was moody all day but now i was beyond mad. Kuro went to look around, _I like my teammates, they have heart._

Sighing i just stared at the with sadness as the kid was passed out in his big bed, it was still light out, so he will probably be back up again soon. Me and Hayashi were back in the tiny chairs. "what is a sage" i asked, "It is blending Natural energy with someones own chakra" i nodded in thought, natural energy _i did not know there was some, maybe i will try and feel it sometime_. "it is not easy, so it is very rare in this world, and it is very dangerous", "oh" _so maybe not._

"I also saw someone with a giant toad, how is that possible", A big smile crossed his face, "you met Jiraiya", _So that is his name,_ "i think so", "He is one of the legendary sannin", I just assumed that was something big, and nodded. "it is called summoning, make a deal with the animals and you can summon them to help when u need them.", "wow cool", i spoke a little to loud, and the kid moved around a bit. _Shit, I woke him up_.

I found some paper and some markers and tried to teach him how to draw, He drew like a kid, but it was easily distracting him, I drew some random things, from Pikatchu to silly faces and he tried to to copy what i did. Hayashi looked interested in my doodles. "you are pretty good at distracting kids" he whispered in my ear, I nodded, "I babysat a bit when i was a pre teen", Something i never wanted to do again. "the only thing a young girl could really do for money", and yet here they throw 12 year olds onto the battlefield, I noticed Hayashi understood where my mind was going, another big world difference.

When Kuro came back, He said who and what this guy does, This guy was in the shipping industry, alcohol and smokes, He seems more like a high up drug dealer, by what Kuro overheard.

Thinking about it, I have yet to hear anything about any kind of drug in this world. That is kind of nice, to many bad things happened in my life because of drugs.

A pull, my face changed, but this time i was to slow, Kuro was not, he was in between the stranger and the boy swords out, It was so fast, He slashed out and the man blocked with a sword made of water, My eyes were as big as they could be in shock, Kuro swung his second sword, while the guy blocked again, Hayashi grabbed the boy to remove him from the fight, all this in a second, it was faster then last time. Kuro went and slid his leg under him, making him jump back, into me, He quickly turned and slashed me with his water sword, I jumped away but to late, he got a big slash on my arm, the water was slightly warm from friction as it cut into me flawlessly, I was bleeding like crazy. _It was just moving water, How is he doing that._ I grabbed my arm.

Getting out of the immediate zone, _i am useless,_ but a look at my arm, it was really bad, the speed of them is bad and if i don't stop this from bleeding i will be a worse teammate or a dead one. I was in some kind of zone.

I pulled out my first aid kit, Kuro kicked him in the side, but the guy jumped, so high and went for his face, He easily avoided but, and swung his swords up, The ninja jumped off his swords into a flip and landed on the ground sword out, before pushing off and charging in, i looked down, pulling out some wraps, They got into a bad ass sword fight, Precision and speed i could almost not see, but then Kuro lite his on swords on fire, and i watched as it sliced through his water sword, The Guy looked shocked that it went through it, he jumped backwards on to the bed and i watched as the sword fixed it self, Kuro went after him with his swords, knowing he can not block, he dropped the water sword and dodged his swings, it splashed onto the ground like my water mirrors. I wrapped up my arm, Looking shocked at this fight, it happened in seconds. both of them easily not even stepping on a toy.

I Tied it as tight as i could, it was really bad, I was not sure what to do to help kuro, I ducked as something hit the wall where my head was. He was looking at me, and then Kuro was between us, I looked back, His hand was coverd in water and he shot at me with water bullets. He went to shoot more and Kuro blocked every one to save my ass, Feeling like a ball and chain i ran out of the room wanting to trade places with Hayashi, he can help him, i might just get him hurt if he needs to save my ass. I think the rest of the house was alert now there is someone here

As i got to him we both nodded and he traded places. All i know is that they were moving around that room with such speed. that when i saw the strangers chakra head my way i grabbed the kid and ran, _I can't fight, i hope i can run._ Kuro blocked him once as i headed down a different hallway, as i turned the corner i noticed Hayashi had thrown down one of his shadow grab scrolls.

When he could not grab the kid again, He ran out a window, tripped a paper bomb trap, and ran away again. I just hugged the boy in my hands, he was so scared. His chakra was gone so fast.

Once we calmed down, I could feel my arm hurt, I also felt like a weak person, I was nothing but a mad failure, feeling ashamed, i just looked toward the boys, as the father and his body guards came to look. The kid tried to go to his father in tears, so i put him down, he ran to his father and grabbed his leg The father basically ignored him as he seemed mad at us for letting him go. _This guy just wants the kid, but i don't think he wants to hurt him._

Hayashi came over to me and looked at my arm, looking down my wrap was covered in blood and was getting worse, feeling more useless i re-wrapped my arm before he offered, at least i could do that, i looked over the guys, since i had my first aid kit out, Kuro had a couple light slashes from his arms, like bullets just barely hitting, _i need to learn that._ but he dodged them well, I quickly cleaned and wrapped his wounds, Hayashi was fine. _my question of gun to ninja, ninja wins._

Walking into the kids room, It was destroyed, mostly water and fire damage but i had an idea. I made four clones, I can only do four, but they can touch things, will help for some confusion, I transformed them into the kid, sent one with the father, one with Kuro, one with Hayashi and one to just run around the house and hide randomly. Hayashi took the kid to his second play room, Kuro took one to fake eat nearby, we did not want to be to far away in this big house, so i grabbed some distractions, and me and the real kid went and hid, i took him someplace in this wing with no windows and rigged the door, if he finds us and gets in, the bomb will call the boys. he is fast but so are they. I tossed down my Spikes, also we kept the lights off but one, it was dark, but not black.

It was again a bit of time, the kid was getting restless but he understood why we were here and stayed quiet while playing leaning on my leg. This poor kid was trusting me like i know what i am doing. i don't want to let him down.

"how you doing" i asked, He looked up at me, fear playing in his eyes, "not good hm" i smiled kindly at him, "what are you playing with", He quietly said how he was making his toys fight the bad guy themselves, He showed me who i was, and that he was saving me. My heart reached out, he wants to save me.

I was in a good place to see the chakra of the boys and the clones, The father and his people were almost out of my view, All the 'help' stayed far enough way i could not see, or completely left. I had to re-wrap my arm a couple times without Adrenalin it really hurts. Slightly mad that he again just left his kid and hid back in his office.

That was when Hayashi's kid got grabbed, They got into a fight when my clone dispersed, I watched the fight as best i could, i know they were both decent at ranged attacks and the noise called Kuro both him and my clone went to help. I saw him make clones himself, and sent them running mid fight, He is looking for the kid, they did not get far as Kuro took them down. before re joining Hayashi.

I watched as he also started running through the house, He seems to try and avoid the fight. He just really wanted the kid.

Pushing my self, i decided to try for one more clone. I was ecstatic when one showed up, i felt a bit of a weakness from missing chakra, but i got it. I sent her after them I watched as they all came together, so much speed. That is when my clone showed up, i Sat up straighter, eyes closed, will it work. The movement stopped, everyone stood where they were, it was paused, i waited long enough. It might have worked.

I told my clone to say, "He does not care about his kid", "whatever your goal is, it will not work"

I wonder, was i right. Maybe he want's money, hiring cheep ninjas are easier then a ransom, or it is something else i just don't understand. All i know is he does not want to fight but just get the kid, he is not even trying to kill the father.

I just silently watched, i wish i knew, things were running in my head. Right now i could use a better view. i mean i have seen them randomly start talking mid fight, as weird as that is. so they might start fighting again. The kid grabbed my leg, "i need to pee", i just looked down at him, _Worst timing ever,_ i know there is a bathroom two doors down, i picked up a couple spikes, undid the bomb, i told him to be quiet, and we quietly down the hallway. this may be dumb, but i don't want the poor boy to pee himself. We go we got into the bathroom, i put some spikes in front of the door, and told him not to flush. He flushed.

They all moved, he came after us, _shit,_ i told the boy to stay, there is not window in this bathroom, and i went out into the hallway, i moved a few doors up and waited in a defense stance, He is not getting him. A second later they were here, he ran up to me and paused, the boys behind him, we now circled him, this guy he looked so flustered. _what happened._

I looked at them all, confusion on my face, _why did he stop._ "you were right" Hayashi said, as he stood battle ready. The ninja looked at me, a sadness in his eyes, "i need him", "well you are not getting him" i said, a little more confidence then i should have. "i need to make a trade", _A trade,_ "He has my son" He looked at all of us desperation, "I am getting him" He face full of anger again. He attacked me with the bullets again, i just barely got out of the way, i had two go into my other arm. The boys were on him right away, He was smooth and fast, but they had him on the ground, He tried but he could not get up. They now tried not to hurt him. "He has my son" he said this time with so much sadness.

They tied him up. Moving slightly away, "what do we do" Hayashi asked, i was at a loss, I want to help him, but i am not giving him the kid. I did not know how to voice that, or a plan on how to help him. I noticed the bastard was heading our way, "he is coming" i said with fear, "we can't let him get at this guy" I looked at hayashi as he looked behind us., Kuro was emotionless, my face was desperate, "let him go" i said quietly, Hayashi looked at me shocked, "maybe we can talk to him later, this guy has his kid for some reason, what happens if he has him tied up", "He might come back for the kid" i was out of words, i just watched down the hallway, "he is coming up the stairs" I looked over at the ninja, His face was so sad. Hayashi had a few passing thoughts u could read on his face, it was hitting him hard for some reason, "we let him go", we looked at Kuro, He stared at us for a moment, and nodded. We quickly untied him, He was looking at us strangely, "run" i said, and he did. I went and grabbed the kid, he was happy to see me, as the liar and his pack came down the hall.

He was looking at us, "where is he", "He ran again" Hayashi said, a little like Kuro, "he is faster then us, we are genin" He looked angry again, and he looked at his kid, glaring at us, and leaving again.

"Why does he keep leaving his kid alone" Hayashi asked quietly. "We need to talk to that ninja" i mumbled as the kid came closer, "we can't leave the kid", i nodded. We took him to his second play room. yes second playroom, We all stood around the door, I guess waiting for anyone to come up with a plan. That is when Kuro grabbed my arm, pulling out my cleaning alcohol, and cleaned my new wounds, i forgot, i was still full of Adrenalin. "oh" my other arm stopped bleeding but he cleaned it up and wrapped both arms. He was very gentle. I just smiled at him kindly, "thank you" he nodded. Once he was done i asked "you think this should be my new look, its not bad huh" i smiled.

Yawning, "we have been up to long" i mumbled as i watched Hayashi yawn from my yawn. We were all in the kitchen getting some food. The 'help' all came back, They had a personal chef, She was amazing, So pretty to. A part of me almost wanted to flirt with her, feeling a bit to lesbian i just turned back to the guys, i saw Kuro check her out a couple times also. I gave him a 'oh ya' look at one point. That made him look at me for an awkward moment. "what to we do" i asked as i slid down onto the table, hands on my chin. "i don't know" I looked at hayashi, His pretty green eyes never looked so confused and hurt. Something was different about him, A need to pry went through me, but i don't think this is the time or place.

"We need to talk to that ninja" i whispered, but the chef heard me, Her songful voice joined in, "Koiso Arakawa?", we all looked at her, she looked around for people, seeing we were alone, "He was his right hand man, he did so many bad things for my master, but his heart had a change and wanted to stop, I don't know what happened but something did and he stopped coming into the house, he flirted with me a few times" her beautiful smile had a wistfulness "and you liked it" i blurted out in a teasing way "he is attractive" me and her had a shared female giggle, both guys just looked at us, "okay, so he's hot, is he trustworthy, and will he come back for the kid" Hayashi asked a little annoyed. Her face dropped, as she looked at the kid. "he is not trying to hurt him" i had to reassure her. her smile came back, and Hayashi nudged me, "what, i can't see that pretty face so sad", she smiled at me a little flirty and turned back to finish cooking.

To get out of the cooks range, we tried to come up with a solution, "help find his kid?" Kuro mentioned. And that was the only choice besides "Do our babysitting time and go home", but we still have to watch the kid, Kuro was the stealthiest so we sent him to look around the house for some kind of clue. When we took the kid back to his second room, i also did some snooping since i could feel people around, Hayashi watched him.

I got out of the kids wing, and headed down the other way, It was fun, sneaking around like this, being able to see where people are it kind of felt like my calling i was always good at sneaking, i would be scaring the shit out of people at home being so light footed. I passed by some random bedrooms, but so clean and perfect i don't think anyone lives in these rooms, I thought this place was to big, but now i am glad it is it was a lot of fun. i found giant doors, no one was nearby, i tried the knob, it was locked, _Shit._ i opened the neighboring doors, quietly went in and shut the door behind me, i walked out onto the terrace, i got onto the bars and jumped to the neighboring terrace, it was locked, _shit_

I slid out my wallet, and pulled out my I'D card, and slid it in between the lock and door, I unlocked it, _nice._ I just looked around quietly, at least it is still light out. i looked in drawers, this is definitively the guys room, _so glad they don't have video cameras here._ I went to every normal place to hide shit, including under the mattress and in the toilet. I found some cash, jewels, and strange Porn. I came to the conclusion if there is anything it will be in his office, he never leaves it. Making sure there was no sign i was here, I went back out through the terrace and headed back to hayashi. Hoping Kuro has more luck.

When i got back i guess a maid was getting the kid ready for bed, walking over to Hayashi who was waiting by the door, he looked at me with a question, i just shook my head and leaned on the wall. i noticed how tired he looked, i was also incredibly sleepy.

Was not long until the kid went to bed, "why don't you have a nap" i said to him. He looked at me, "you are needed, sleep a bit" he continued to look at me until he came to a conclusion, "alright", He pulled out a blanket and layed it next to the window, I sat with my back to the end of bed, the best spot from any angle and put down spikes at the dark entrances, I was nervous Koiso may or may not come back, but if he does hopefully i can tell him we will try and find his kid. If he is one to listen.

Yawning i can feel Kuro coming, "Spikes" i said as he entered, he looked down and walked through. "Is he still in his office?" he nodded, and looked over at Hayashi, "if u want a nap also, you can, you both need to be at the top of your game" He just sat down next to me leaned his head back and shut his eyes. "anything?", He made a noise,"some shady deals, no kid" i closed my eyes and leaned back. "We need to get into his office, i checked his bedroom but nothing was there".

Yawning again i looked over at Kuro, not sure if he is asleep. I lost all time.

I felt him, he was nearby, but he was not running, i nudged Kuro, i then called out to hayashi, They got up, Koiso came into the house, avoiding the window trap and my Spikes, The spikes are not that useful, i need to figure out how they can be. He was different this time. We all just stood there silently on edge, i was in between him and the kid, I think he is here to talk.

He told us the story, He was a guy who got shit done, bad things, but he was starting to care about what he has done Because his son was now living with him, he is 10, the mother was gone. They finally started to feel like a family and it was going well, so he wanted to take a less horrible responsibility something to not be ashamed of But when the bastard found out he wanted to quit he tried to get him to stay, but nothing worked and then he kidnapped his kid to get him to stay.

So he followed the directions, he did everything was asked of him but once Koiso noticed there was no end, He was not planning on giving back his son. He turned on him and went and looked for his kid, he 'got information' from some of his closest people, but he quickly found out only The bastard knows where the kid is, and if he hurts him the kid is gone. His efforts were failing and he decided to grab this kid and make a trade. Somehow he knew and now we are here.

"Have you looked in his office", He nodded "I have been all over this house, his warehouses, I have 'questioned' His people, i have looked and tried everything i can think about and if i hurt him my kid is gone forever, i don't even know if he is okay".

It was early morning, With no ideas, Koiso and Kuro went to check out the office again, fresh eyes. I sat next to Hayashi, He still looked a little off, "what is wrong" i asked lightly, He mumbled "nothing", "I know it is something, you never look this way" "It is just a familiar scenario" i nodded, _this happens a lot?_ I felt the need to probe, was not long until he gave in, "When i was a new genin we were on a mission, There was this guy who was tough and brutal, everything i heard was that he was a bad guy" I watched him carefully, "In the end i did end up taking him out, i was proud, i was a ninja now" He sighed and leaned back, "it was not long until i found out i just orphaned a kid, Everything 'bad' this guy did was for his daughter", i wrapped my arm around him and pulled him into a hug, you could see it on his face, this is something he holds deeply in his heart. "I have ran across bad guys that are not really bad so many times, It is why i stay genin, but that day" he leaned into me, "stays with me, and this is so much the same", I just nodded and was petting his head. I started thinking, _this is twice in a row a bad guy did it for a good reason._ The guy i fought came back into my head, He was a person too, I pushed him out of my head again and tightened my hug on Hyashi, making a hmm sound. i can't think about him, i just can't.

We just sat there embraced in silence. "do you think he can just threaten this guys empire, i bet he knows all the secrets, he would not kill his son because then he is free to kill him" I questioned. "He has a hand in all the bad dealings, do you guys have like police or someone who would try and take down empires like this?" He looked at me, seeing a bit more of my world, I explained what i meant, what we had in my world like the FBI, He said they don't have something like that here, hidden villages are basically it. "But it is an idea".

"ava" I heard a calm voice, opening my eyes, looking over i had fallen asleep on Hayashis shoulder, I looked around, pulling myself off of him sleepily, Kuro and Koiso had come back, They found nothing, but i guess they liked my idea.

So come morning Koiso was going to confront to the bastard, He was gonna spin it all on him, If he hurt his kid, or not let him and the kid and be free, he was going to destroy him, his people, his business, that he knows everything, and it will be over completely.

He left, at least with him not trying to kidnap the kid we did not need to be so alert, i don't know how long i slept on Hayashi but i was a little less sleepy. The asshole can't know Koiso was here. We all just sat there quietly, we all could use a good sleep but no one wanted to truly pass out.

Morning came and when the kid woke up we all went to get some food in the kitchen with the pretty girl. She had look and she was almost singing, Made me question if he completely left. The help section of this giant place was not somewhere i could really see.

It was quiet, and i was wondering about what was going to happen. We are here if he needs a hand, but that ninja was pretty awesome. We walked around the home, the kid was happy, and would not stop talking, I guess he feels safe again, and he was so kind to us. he stayed near me, but hayashi would respond a few times to questions or statements he made. that was when i felt him, he was casually walking toward where the father is.

"He is here" i payed attention to the chakras, i saw flashes, the kind it does when someone is ready to fight, i paused, just watching as the kid was pulling Hayashi to show him something. It was a bit of time, no fighting, it was weak but it was nice to see. i really want to go look, i think Kuro did also. He stood next to me looking, so i started describing what i saw. it was not much of anything. We watched as the kid drew something for Hayashi.

I watched as he sped away, he was so fast, "no fight broke out, and Koiso is gone" Kuro gave me a look. "feels so anticlimactic", i mumbled.

was a bit of time before he came towards us with his pack, He walked up to us looking slightly defeated, his men stood there like nothing happened they were calm and professional but i saw a bit of happiness in some of them. a small smile was on my lips when i noticed they don't care about him, they just work for him. We were dismissed, we did our job. I was so happy to be gone, but i was curious as to what happened.

We walked around the town, i think we all wanted to know if the kid was okay, we strolled through the town and grabbed some coffee. Hoping to run into Koiso.

We were about to leave when i felt him, pausing to look in the direction, There he was with his kid, holding hands and they looked over at us waved as we all went on our way, the kid looked happy and unhurt. We again completed our mission.


	12. Moments

Sitting on my couch, a bowl of water on my new table, trying to make a water bullet, I started trying to use it like the mirror, but i just failed over and over, once i realized it was like reverse water walking i was able to cover my hand. It took a while but i covered it completely up.

When i tried to shoot bullets I just failed, Pushing a small part of my water down my hand to my fingers but when it got to the edge it did not shoot, it just dropped to the floor, again i tried this time i used force to remove it from the rest of the water, it just dropped to the ground again. i had no control when it left my body, no matter what i did i could not do it, i tried for hours and came to the conclusion i need a real person to help me. I did start to realize i can move it easy around my hand but only if it touched me, maybe i can do something with this.

Grabbing a Kunai i wanted to see if i could hurt it or block it, but the tip just went into the water and poked my hand. _Nothing._ I spun water around it as fast as i could, still nothing, not like his sword i can't spin it fast enough. I guess the first thing to do, is learn how to move it around flawlessly, and find a use from there.

I wish i could have talked to him before we left, He might of helped me. i should speak up next time i have a friendly person with an ability i want. I need to learn something i can actually use mid fight. all my skills are useless.

* * *

Sitting at the raman place, i ordered pork again, It was the guy and his daughter they silently talked to each other, the wonderful smell made me even more hungry. I downed it fast then ordered a second because I was slightly hoping i would run into Iruka again, it has been to long but i don't know if he would want me to just show up someplace.

Some ninjas that walked by and noticed me, I listened as a male said "I heard she comes from a weak world" _May be weak, but you don't know the joys._ "i don't think she should be able to just go around our town" i heard a female say, "ya but she is not a threat, she is simple" the male said back The cook and his daughter looked over at me with sadness making me feel embarrassed. "I heard she can't even throw Kunai right", "but she is good against genjutsu" my brows furrowed at that one. _Maybe it is good i am weak, what happens if i get decent, will i be in trouble?_ _The hokage seems nice to me, i mean he made sure i can learn_. "i hear she is afraid to fight, wont hurt anyone", _Hey how is that bad._ "She is rude ignores everyone" _That is just not true._ Feeling a bit mad, i payed for my meal and stood up, _Ignores everyone._

Walking up to the conversing ninjas, "I drink a pot of coffee every morning" They looked at me shocked, i guess surprised i heard them, "I know how to snowboard and i used to be deathly afraid of elevators", i turned and jumped away, from roof to roof in no real direction, that was the kindest way i could tell them to fuck off. A part of me happy that the last one would confuse them greatly.

I found myself in a training ground, no one was around, so i practiced throwing a bunch of kunai at the same time, they kind of had a point.

Covering my kunai with water from my hand, i tried to see what would happen when i tossed it, halfway to the tree it just fell off, I don't understand when i toss a kunai with chakra i think it stays on it. maybe i was mistaken.

I pushed chakra into my blade and threw it and it embedded into the tree up to the hilt, _is it because i throw them with more speed_. I tried again i pushed my chakra into the blade and tossed it lightly so to see if it was with force, but that did not help any.

I pushed my chakra into the blade covering it completely, i closed my eyes and focused and tossed it with vigor i tried so hard to shift my chakra away from my body to fly with it, it was not easy, i was not even sure if it worked, looking up and it was no different, it was also to the hilt. If i can get this right i might be able to learn the water bullet. but no matter what i did i did not know how to get my chakra away from my body. _My clones are like that, they are away from my body_.

 _What is the difference... Hand signs. is hand signs the deciding factor, he did not use hand signs. what am i supposed to do._ I tried to separate it from me for a long time, the use of my chakra was getting low from pushing so much of it into the kunai and getting no where, i just went home, it was close to getting late and i was drained, Jumped into my window, i just stood there feeling sad and with nothing to do i grabbed my first icha icha book and decided to read it a second time, lying on my couch.

Waking up, i guess i fell asleep. The early morning sun cascading down my walls, the book lying on my chest. I felt good. Stretching i looked around the room, Sighing when i noticed all the dishes i had to do but that did not ruin my strange mood, Standing up my book fell to the ground and i just left it there as i went to have a shower.

Turning on the water and stepping in, a headache starting from the seeing people that ran around me, it was annoying, there is a downside to seeing chakra. I tried to ignore and shut it down as much as possible. It was a hot day so it was a cooler shower and man was it refreshing, Watching as the water slid down my arm i used my chakra to hold it over my hand and forearm, spinning it around slowly, I noticed that the water that hit the chakra infused water just splashed on top and rolled off like it was part of my arm, "interesting", Sticking my second arm into the water i tried to cover that one also, but when i focused on that arm i lost water from the first so i just continued to spin water on my right arm to get it to go faster.

Walking out of my room, clean and happy deciding to do some dishes. "Well sometimes i go out by myself and i look across the water" I quietly sang, I started swaying, "and i think of all the things, what you're doing" I started dancing "And in my head i paint a picture" while washing the dishes i forgot the words, "and i missed your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress" almost starting to sing louder, "won't you come on over, stop making a fool outta me" Putting a washed dish to the side, i got louder, "why don't you come on over valerie" dancing, listing to the beat in my head. "well sometime i go out by myself, and i look across the water, and I think of all the things, what you're doing, And in my head I paint a picture"...i stopped dancing, "i miss music" feeling homesick, "don't stop" startling me, looking over it was Kuro sitting in my window, "how did i not see you", He walked into the room.

"I don't know that song", His silky voice making me embarrassed "ya its from home, do u guys have any good music here?", "i don't listen to much music", "ah makes sense" i said while finishing washing the dishes. "what's up" i asked, wondering if we had a mission, "i came to see if u wanted to spar" i washed my last cup, "sure mr. pain i am up for a brutal beating" He smirked at me, i finished up and followed him to an open area.

* * *

Kuro kicked me with strength, i slid backwards but i did not fall down, i held my own, I then blocked three fast punches, we were in just a basic taijutsu match, again he went hard on me, my arms will be covered in bruises again, i don't know if i am getting better at blocking and dodging or if he is still going easy on me, my hits however were not as effective as his but i got one hit to his chest with chakra so it pushed him back far, almost made him fall backwards but after that hit he got harder to fight. none of my shots did damage, We fought for a long time i was covered in sweat, my whole body ached but i was shocked at my stamina, there was a few pauses for both to catch air.

"Do you know how to keep your chakra into something while u throw it away" He just stared at me blankly "what do you mean", "well" i pulled out a kunai, "i put it in and throw it right" i did that, and it landed into the tree, "i can't make it stay on the weapon i seem to only be able to make it thrown harder", He just stared i guess i'm not making sense. "hold on"

I grabbed water and put it over my kunai, "see i can hold it around the weapon", i looked over, still with a blank face, I threw it and watched the water fall off before it hit the tree. "how do i keep it on the weapon" i asked again. His eyes slightly lit up, "your trying to do the water release", "Yes" i almost yelled, "do you know how", He shook his head "you need to learn the handsigns, but i don't know them", I looked at him puzzled "that guy did not need to", "stronger ninjas sometimes don't need them, or can do that kind of stuff with one small handsign" i felt defeated "know anyone who knows this", He just stared at me. "most ninjas here use fire, but if i find out if anyone knows it i will let you know" I smiled and pulled him into an awkward quick hug, "thank you" i whispered into his ear.

"okay, so more?" he nodded we went back to sparing, tossing spikes on the ground made the fight careful for a few minutes but eventually both me and Kuro could easily avoid them, they may be useless but i wanted to try and avoid them myself if i end up using them, so we continued the taijutsu battle surround by spikes, It was fun.

* * *

The sun had just set, i was on my computer playing games a small light from my lamp surrounded me when an earthquake shook the room, startling me i stood in the nearest doorway, Where i live i have never felt an earthquake so i was unsure of what to do. thinking it stopped i calmed down, but then a bigger one hit. i leaned my back on the door frame, bracing myself in fear. Dust fell down from my ceiling, that was when i saw sparks come out of my computer, i watched as it burned into my wall while small sparks ran with the burn, as scary as it was it was also very pretty. Then the burn marks and sparks started to head towards me fast, I tried to run away that was when i fell into a hole, It was black as i fell, and then i was surrounded by red clouds all around me, I watched as i came baraling towards the orange ground, that was when a black hole opened up and i fell through it, i watched as i came close to giant trees, watching as they got bigger, until i fell into the trees.

I was about to hit the ground when i shot up in my bed, breathing heavily, covered in sweat i looked around in a panic, once i remembered where i was i calmed down, strong fear just sitting in my heart, "what a strange dream", i could not remember how i got here but i think i was in a earthquake, the feeling seemed real, like it happened, _Maybe im just being crazy._

Being wide awake i got out of my bed, i saw a few chakras around, something about it was peaceful and it helped me calm down this time. Making a new pot of coffee i just went over my dream again and again, _why can't i remember what happened_ , as weird as it was having black hair when he found me, that could have been semi real but i doubt i fell through red clouds and basically skydived without a pack into the forest, that seems a bit to crazy even for this world. what bothered me was the orange hole it gave me a bad feeling, it was what the fear that still sat in my heart was about.

I grabbed a fresh cup of coffee and sat in my window, smoke in hand, It was not long before i felt the world wake up again, the birds started to chirp. The sky turned pink and orange as the sun rose over the town. it was calming and peaceful pulling my fear out of my heart, feeling like i was home. i never felt that way where i used to live, but i moved a lot for many different reasons, got to the point i stopped repainting the homes, i would move basically every year, a couple times i only lasted about 6 months.

The dream made me think about my world, once i was very outgoing, me and friends we did lots of things and then one day i started hiding inside, all my relationships faded, i barley talked to anyone i was kind of a hermit, i had recently lost my dog, and left an asshole who made me feel like i was worthless, i was with him for way to long, he also had a hand in me losing some friends, all i had was my games near the end, and a crappy job in a crappy restaurant with a crappy boss. Being here, it is home, like a new start. I however do miss online shopping and netflix.

Looking down at my dragonfly tattoo, it is also something i don't remember getting, and yet it feels familiar making a part of me wonder what else i forgot about, there could be so many important things that are just gone. I try not to think of my real home much, i like it better here even if everyone hates me, Its the forest and the chakra. I smiled as i looked back at the sunrise, thinking about that book i found, so many questions floated in my head.

I spent hours trying to throw four bulls eyes at the same time with one hand. I was getting better.

Walking through the food district trying to avoid the eyes of people. I stopped at the bar me and the boys first went to, grabbed a beer and some food. I sat at the same table and looked around. There was a lot of ninjas here, seemingly all ninjas. I few gave me the look but i noticed the purple haired girl from before, downing a giant cup. i smiled at her, she gave me attitude but not the normal look. Turning to look out the window as she stood up for another round.

A plate was set in front of me covered of dango, and she slid into the seat across from me, She also had a plate for herself, I smiled at her as she slid one plate closer to me, she just sat there across from me one arm over the back of the seat, a rude look on her face, "thanks" I softly said picking up a stick and eating them one at a time, while she grabbed hers and downed all three at once. "i heard you like dango", That surprised me, _First rumor that is true and not bad._ I nodded as i grabbed a second stick.

We both picked up our drinks at the same time, locking eyes with a bit of challenge in her face, we both started chugging, we were close but she finished first and slammed her drink down on the table, a second later i slammed mine. A smerky smile played on her lips as i giggled. Downing her last dango stick she tapped the table twice before standing up and leaving, she looked over and gave me her smerky smile as she left. I could not stop smiling, i would look at the door a few times while i finished my food.

Being sticky and dirty so i hopped into the shower.

Standing in the warm water cascading around me i was playing with it on my arm again, that was when i felt Hayashi, i think he was in my home as fast as he came he left, i dropped the water and grabbed my towel and peeked out. i snuck to my bedroom fast encase he came back and got dressed, not sure if we have a mission. walking out of my room there was a paper sitting on my table.

Find me~ hayashi. Looking out my window, i closed my eyes and focused on all the chakra i could see he was not there. i jumped onto my windowsill, hmm what way would he have gone. _i guess i just run until i feel him?_ I did a basic circle of the food district, mostly passing by all places with alcohol, i kept my sense open, also passed the gate and our meeting place.

Heading towards training grounds, there was less people there so it was not as big of a headache, and easier to focus on them, I did notice lee's team they were training without him, i paused and looked at them, something was wrong i could feel it in my heart, Such a pull i had to go talk to them, i jumped into the area silently and called out, "Hey Guy, tenten, neji remember me" i was friendly but even guy was in a mood, as they looked at me, neji glared the others greeted me with a somber hello, "Something seemed wrong, i had to come over", "ah ava, so nice to see you again" guy spoke his booming voice quieter then normal, i looked at them all with worry, Tenten tossed some weapons at a target, Neji just glared as he stood in a big destroyed circle around him, Weapons spread around everywhere.

"Something happen to lee?" i asked in fear, tenten and guy looked at me in shock, "nooo" i whispered, "He got into a fight during the chunin exams and is badly hurt" no, Guy spoke with heart, tenten and Guy looked like they could cry, and Neji looked beyond mad. "but he is alive" a relief went through me, "oh good" i mumbled, Looking at the ground, i don't know him well, but i will see him after i find Hayashi, i cant leave him waiting.

I patted Guy on the shoulder and held my hand there for a moment. "he will be okay" i said in hope, sighing and dropping my hand, "i have to go, i am so sorry he is hurt", "you didn't do it" tenten said, i just looked puzzled, "ya" _i guess it is a not normal saying here_. giving a wave i ran back into the tree line, sadness and worry in my heart, but ninjas are amazing i am sure he will be fine, the doctors here are badass. Lee and guy were the kindest people here to me not once did that look pass on their faces.

I just ran as fast as i could not sure if i am doing this right, A few more areas and i felt him, that was not as long i figured, there he was lying in a field eyes closed, wondering how close i could get without him noticing i tried to be as ninja as possible.

Being quiet and fast i was over him in a moment blocking his sun, "found you" he opened his eyes and smiled, "not to bad, but that was easy", "what was this about" i asked calmly, "just testing you" he stood up grabbed his scroll, "wait here for five minutes and find me again", I smiled, its like a bigger and more fun hide and seek. I nodded as he ran off plopping my ass on the ground to wait, pulling at the grass and thinking about lee.

Once it felt like over five minutes passed i ran to the area he went, i don't know how to follow someone, i was almost back towards guys group, and felt like i should not pass by again.

Standing there unsure, i don't know how to follow someone, I just headed in a random direction, i wound up back in the shopping district, i ran passed the hot springs, and wound up back to the area i found him and headed in the opposite way he went.

I got near a small forest between some training ground a bit away there he was, I saw his chakra deep in the trees, _if only i had just gone this way first_ , i was kind of annoyed with myself.

I jumped from tree to tree and landed beside him, "that was long" i nodded, "i can't follow, i ended up running all over", He smiled at me kindly, "you can learn", He got up standing on the branch. "again" and he booked it, i sat on the branch and waited, Pulling out a kunai and writing my name in the tree. i spun it in my hand and put it back in my pouch, feeling a little like a cowboy.

I was going to the opposite way he did, _why would he double back again._ I closed my eyes, wind blowing passed me, _where do i go_. I got out of the tree line. _Maybe he will be around all the training grounds again_. Most of the areas had some teams training. That was when the sun started to set, while running i watched as the sun set in a beautiful red sea of clouds. They had a lot of big areas around here. I felt him and headed towards him, He was sitting in the grass, scroll beside him staring out into a lake but what made me stop walking was the fireflys that surrounded him, it was a wonderful sight as they circled him.

I walked close but i did not want to disturb the bugs. he looked over at me, "a little faster this time" he said, "ya" i said wistfully as some bugs started to circle me. "wow" i mumbled, as i slowly went and sat next to him on the soft grass.

Sitting in silence as we watched the bugs circle around us, the trees and the lake, the warm air blowing our hair around.

I watched as a blue dragonfly flew over and landed on my shoulder, A second green one landed on my head before circling me and landing on my arm near my tattoo, I was staring wide eyed trying not to move, amazed.

"Dragonfly's for the dragonfly" he said with quiet delight, They flew away into the sunset as it finally set. With no sun the bugs got brighter, it was so tranquil as we sat there in silence watching the bugs make a reflection on the water. "What was the point of that" i asked quietly. "I wanted to see how quick you can find someone" his deep voice also in whisper, "ya, i don't know how to track or follow", he just stared at the pond and bugs, his face was lit up.

We just sat there in calm happiness. _This is a moment i hope to remember_ , I stuck my hand out towards some bugs and three landed on my palm for a quick moment making a big smile come across my face, i looked over at him and watched as he did the same, two landed on his hand before flying away.

Standing up i slowly walked over the water into the middle of the pond, the bugs surrounding me, the way they reflected in the calm waters made me feel like i was in a special place. I just slowly spun around hands out and giggling. Looking over he was just smiling at me, i smiled back.

* * *

I found the flower shop, the smell was wonderful, looking around such nice flowers some looked familiar others were so strange, I saw one that looked a little like a Lilly and wanted to buy one. "what message are you trying to say" A girls voice rang out, looking over i saw that pretty blonde girl that was with smoking hot guy, "oh uh, i don't know" you could tell she knows who i am, but she did not make that look most do. "well who is it for" she asked as she got up and came over, "well" i gave an awkward laugh, "some kid i barely know is hurt and i wanted to get him a flower" she made a pursed face, "barely know, hm" and looked around. She started pointing out some flowers that would work. i was not sure if flowers mean more here, so i don't want to declare my love or anything. I liked this girl she had a confidence i admire.

We looked around at a lot, We came across one called a Peony, She said it's been known for their healing power. and it was pretty, seemed perfect. I bought a small clear vase from her instruction. I thanked her, made my way to the hospital, I jumped roof to roof, that place stands out from a high place. walking up to the main desk and asked someone where Lee's room was, I found my way there easy, i found that strange because when i lived here i got lost so often. I found him passed out on his bed, there was a White flower in a clear vase that looked like it was there for a bit, I put mine next to it and just looked down at the boy, Most of him was covered by a blanket, but what i could see he was wrapped in so many bandages.

"You will be okay" i whispered, "your strength with pull you through, don't give up" He did not move, "you don't know me well, but you helped me when i got here, I think of you often when i want to give up" I gave him a lingering look, and turned to leave. I saw my old nurse on the way out and we waved at each other, she seemed busy or i would have talked to her, it was nice to get a real look at her chakra.

* * *

Wondering in the warm sun i just strolled around the town, i did start to notice a lot more strangers with headbands and not just genin, I Think the main fighting will be here soon. I am excited to watch it i have not seen a lot of fighting. while passing by a few people i heard some talking and that the fights will happen within this week. I paused at a few old men looking at these papers with faces on it talking about betting, Peering over, "how do you bet" They gave me a slip of paper, i guess i just pick one and give them money, Looking at all the people that were in the last round, I was stunned, _i know some of these people_ , Naruto, Neji, two boys that looked familiar and i saw the creepy kids from that one day, that kind of creep just does not leave you.

They were talking about who to vote for, They said bad things about naruto, and the fact maybe that's why they should bet on him, but most were excited about some kid named Sasuke or Neji as the definite winners. I chose Naruto, because i liked the kid, _You got my money on you boy._ Smiling i just continued on my way. There was a kind of festival getting put together i guess for the exams, it is a bigger thing then i thought.

Passing by a clothes shop i noticed it was really full, and i was curious. I watched as Girls came in and out looking at the strangest prettiest dresses. i walked in and eavesdropped on the girls talking, I guess people get dressed up for this festival, I watched some come out of dressing rooms, picking clothes with their friends. I decided to try some on, I found one that was black with red, orange and white flowers on it, trying it on i was a little confused, _how do i put this on._ i walked out of my dressing room hoping for help, some girls ignored me, or looked at me funny, so i just stood there trying to figure it out myself.

I just watched some girls fix up the strings and i learned myself, it was not done up as nice as them, but i kind of liked it, there was a open part, hard to see until i stuck my leg through it, lightly laughing when i put my arms out to the side like i had wings. That was when someone came over and started fixing my wraps. Looking back startled, It was that beautiful lady with the red eyes, She smiled at me. "thank you" i said quietly, "no problem, are you dressing up for a guy?" She asked cheerfully, "no" i laughed, "how about you", She looked away a little embarrassed, Her chakra flickered "no", "you're lying" i Laughed back, she finished it up and it was so much better looking, She looked at me confused and slightly ashamed, but the air got a little awkward, _maybe i should not have said that._

"Thank you, this looks so much better", "ya, but maybe a different one", "I do look good in blue" as a saw a blue one, It was light blue, with light pink flowers, I changed quickly and she helped me with it again, it was shorter so it would just hover over the ground, it also had a slit, "ya, much better" she said calmly, "you do look better in blue" i smiled, "ya i think i will buy this one, thank you for your help". She smiled at me as we looked in the mirror, "i am sorry but what is your name again" i asked bashfully. "kurenai', I rolled her name over my tongue. "Do you need help finding one", "I already found one" she spoke kindly, i nodded we shared a smile and i walked back into the change room.

It was i bit of mess to get out of, so it took a minute, when i came out she was gone. i bought the dress, i never had something so fancy looking, Starting to really look forward to this event.

* * *

Looking in my giant water mirror, It took a bit but i got the kimono right, doing up my hair and putting on some makeup, they don't have as much of a selection but they had some nice stuff. I looked kind of nice. I had no nice shoes i just put on my ninja boots, they were covered by the long dress anyway.

I walked my way to the festival area, the sun was setting on the calm day, no wind, a perfect night. i ended up hoping on some roofs, a little afraid no one else was wearing this. Looking down it was breathtaking, the small paper lanterns were strung around, stalls set up with food and games, i could hear some calming music coming from somewhere, it was not so bad but i heard no lyrics. The people were all walking around and to my relief all wore similar outfits. it was so nice.

Jumping off the roof into the area below, hands pulling up my dress, i startled the ones i landed near, I just walked around a big smile on my face. Walking up there was a both with these masks, they were all white with different kind of animals on them. I saw some people stuck them on there heads to the side. _i guess it's a thing._ I picked one i think was a wolf, carefully putting it on my head to the side, i loved it and i felt like i was part of this place. Trying out some small cakes and some weird game, it was a bucket of water with a ton of balls in it and u had to get one with a stick, i did not understand how to play it.

Walked up to the band that was playing such pretty music, and watched them, they had a nice sound. but nothing like my world music. "you look wonderful", Looking over it was Iruka, I was so happy to see him. "Iruka" I almost yelled his name, "thank you" looking at him he was in a gray robe like male dress, with red circles and white spots, and some sandals. "you too" i said back with a smile. "so you picked the dog" he said kindly as he looked at my mask, i just nodded, _aw it's not a wolf._

"Want to dance", "sure, but i don't know how to" i said nervous, He grabbed my hand and started to lead, I tried to follow as best i could, spun around a few times, the music was nice and i was having a good time, then i stepped on his foot, He made a face, "oh so sorry" i felt so embarrassed i kind of wanted to run away, "you and my foot" i laughed loudly, removing my anxiety, smiling at him apologetically. He grabbed my hand, put his hand on my waist and we did some more dancing, this time with no accident. a Few couples joined us, i Just giggled, as he guided me around. I have not truly danced with someone like this before.

Then we went for some food, they gave me something called Takoyaki, it was so strange, i guess it is a normal festival food. trying to eat this sticky mess, He was smiling at my awkwardness. "Iruka" Turning to the voice, Naruto was next to us, He saw me, "oh hey it's your girlfriend", Irukas face went red in anger and punched him on the top of his head, i just looked at the scene a little bewildered as He yelled a the boy like an older brother, about how i was not his girlfriend, "alright, alright" He said a prune like look on his face. Smiling "ava" i pointed to myself.

The pink haired girl was next to him in second we both gave a shared acknowledgment, _she remembers me,_ she looked a little sad and distracted. Naruto started on a tangent about the fight that will happen in a couple days, I guess the pink girl, Sakura, is his team member and so is the boy everyone is talking about but he was not here. I noticed she perked up when the name Saskue came up, and then she got even more depressed, i kind of wanted to hug her but that would be weird. Looking back at naruto "i actually bet on you", He looked at me, "really" his eyes hopeful, Iruka also looked at me curious. "Don't let me down" i smiled, "oh i wont, i am going to win" Such confidence. "I know it" i said with just as much confidence, a big smile on his face. "I will take you out for raman when you win" Iruka said, now that perked the cute boy up.

As i watched them converse there was a twinge in my heart about him, he was kind, friendly, and seemed like an awesome guy, but something dark scared me. I could see his heart very determined and it was not from there, but there was a darkness in him, a kind that terrified me, i could not see anything but it was there. i tried to push past it, but i had a need to run away. "ava" I looked over, pulling me out of my zone, There was Hayashi, showing up when i was greatly uncomfortable, i am sure he saw that.

Smiling at him i gave a wave, and Iruka and him shared a basic hello, how are you. Looking passed him he had been in a group of guys, They gave me the look, but i could not help to see one of them was really hot, with short blond hair and bright yellow eyes, sadly he was also giving me the look. I think they were talking about me, and waiting for him.

Not to take up his time or stay uncomfortable i just said bye to all of them and walked away, putting a damper on my happy night. I went to find a game, i was having a good time with Iruka but i had to leave. I did notice that when people talked about the upcoming exams, and naruto in the same conversation, he was like me, they said bad things about him. My heart went out to him, making me want to get to know him more, if i could get passed whatever that was that scared me.

There was a basketball game again, waiting in line i watched as people failed so much, kind of made me feel good at something for the first time, when it was my turn i got every one of them in, i picked a small brown rabbit toy. when i turned around i did see some people looking at me, _Maybe they will talk about something i am good at now_. A big smile on my face i just walked around again, I did see and wave at, the purple haired girl. When i saw Kurenai with smoking hot guy made me smile, i think that was who she lied about earlier, they had chemistry it was easy to see, She waved at me and i waved back, he nodded smoke in his mouth. Made me feel less hated. The blonde girl and two boys were not far away and she also waved at me, the boys looked confused about it, but with all the waves my happiness grew.

Turning around at the familiar chakra, Iruka was standing there, He brought me a balloon with dog on it, "you got the dog mask so", i smiled, "thank you" taking the string, getting a better look at it made me laugh loudly, it was like a distorted pug, it looked ridiculous.

"Wondering why you left in a bad mood", Looking around, i motioned him to a bench away from people. "i saw something that scared me" i mumbled unsure of how to say this, He just looked at me waiting for me to speak, "inside naruto" His eyes had shock in them, before it faded and looked like he wanted to tell me something, but he did not voice it. "You saw something" he just said my words back to me, "i mean i did not see anything, and yet i felt something, faint and dark, It was not a part of him and yet it was a part of him", i whispered, we sat there in silence, now he did not seem scared or weirded out, he knows what that was he just can't tell me.

"Thank you", he looked confused, "it is okay if you can't say, i understand, but at least i know it is not bad" i smiled at him. "I like him, he is a cool kid" Irukas face softened, "yes he is, at one point i felt the same way from him and you, and yet you both changed my mind", this time i looked shocked, I put my head on his shoulder quickly for an awkward hug before jumping to my feet, "let's go play a game"

I saw a lot of people around i recognized, but Kuro was nowhere to be found, When i was done with the festival, i said my goodbye to Iruka, i had a good time here thanks to him. So i left and went to find Kuro. I had never been in his place, but i knew where it was. I walked up to a two story place, the outside was a nice light green not as cracked as my place, but it was also the same with the stairs being in the middle and yet outside. I made my way there and i could feel him inside, i was about to knock on his door when i had an idea, something i never get to do. I ran outside and jumped into his open window, yelling "Kuro" loudly, He was sitting on a messy brown chair watching tv, drink and snacks beside him on a small table between a second chair. Dressed in pj like pants and a white sleeveless shirt. He almost looked startled, but i have never done that before. A creepy grin on my face, He looked me over and smirked _, "_ hello my feudal lord, so fancy today" I just smiled, he saw my shoes and actually laughed a little, "i guess you're not that fancy". i noticed he had a scar near his left shoulder, it was pretty long, it was always covered

"So why were u not at the festival" i asked while sitting in the second chair and looked around, such a guys place, light gray walls, two brown chairs and a big tv, nothing on the walls and yet was a nice place, way bigger then mine. _I think he would have loved video games, he does love fighting. "_ i don't go to them much" his blank face was back, i nodded and looked at the tv, he was watching some action film, there was something comfortable here.

He looked over for a sec, "It is about a princess, saving her snow kingdom", "snow" i said as i looked, "you have snow" i was a bit to interested. "you like snow?", "well where im from half the year was like this" i motioned to the world, "and the second half was like that" i pointed to the tv. He looked at me like it was the most fucked up thing he had ever heard, "how", Now i had the look. "weather, it just was just... do u really want a long scientific story?", His blank face stared at me for a moment, before he decided and nodded to me, feeling defeated i described the earth rotation and space and all that shit. His face never changed, but it was something i guess they don't talk about here, and i think he learned something. "do we spin" i looked at him, "I don't know i am not a scientist but i assume so, gravity, sun and stars you have them", He stared at me again, "spinning is just something everyone knew, i don't have the skills to know how different this place is, do you got something to drink" i asked thirsty liking my lips, he got up and got me some kinda blue drink in a bottle, "mmm something blue, they always rock", He nodded and sat back down. "thanks", It was not normal blue, but it was still refreshing.

"So, you may be called dumb in this world, but yours is a lot farther along in science and technology huh, you are probably smarter then most here in those areas", It made my heart skip, someone said i was smart. i just bashfully twirled my hair. He was looking at me different, made me slightly nervous so i turned back to the tv. i watched as they fought in the snow with badass justsu. "i wanna do that" as i watched some water and ice moves, "one day" he quietly said as he sipped his drink, "one would hope". The air was comfortable again.

I yawned as i opened my eyes, my legs curled up under my butt, I sat up i was sitting in Kuros chair, a thin blanket over me, I was a little confused, i guess i fell asleep here last night. I could feel him in his bedroom, it was early and i did not want to wake him so i put my shoes on and jumped out the window, my hair and dress a mad mess, i was sure my makeup was down my face, I felt like i was doing a walk a shame, just faster and without the goods.

I spent my morning throwing Kunai, I could take eight, four in each hand, and hit the bullseyes every time, other then with targets i could not see. Starting to feel a little better about that skill, tried to get faster at handsigns with the justu's i do know and played around with water, because the exams are tomorrow i have not had a mission in a while, so i just tried to get better at what i have. i don't think many ninjas were on missions because of it.

I was sitting in my home, reading the second icha icha, i came to the conclusion i need a t.v, not sure how i don't have one yet, _It's a lot of money and i barely stay in my apartment, I wonder if they have good shows._

Making some coffee i decided to turn on my sink, I covered my arm as with as much water i could hold, i started to move it around my body, it was slow at first as i made it up my arm, and down my chest, I started singing any song i could think of, dancing lightly to the beat in my head as i spun the water around me faster. I was enjoying myself.

"i'm sexy and i know it" i sang as i shot the water from my back down my left arm and forced it away, it shot passed my fingers, it went about a foot, i chuckled at my mess, _It may have gone somewhere, but it sure would not hurt anyone._

I gathered more water, this time just spun it around my arm, it was getting so much faster, now that it was going at such nice speeds, I breathed in and pushed harder to make more speed, Pulling out a kunai and testing it again. Sticking the tip against the water, it went through but with a lot of resistance, i was elated "shit" i whispered. A burst of Adrenalin, i tried again, and the same thing, closing my eyes, pushing for speed. Opened my eyes, "come on" and i did it again. there was force, i made a force that was blocking my Kunai, i stared wide eyed, pushing my chakra as fast as i could.

I almost squealed, but i kept my emotions inside me, a big smile got through, i don't know what to do with this but i can do it. this time i forced my kunai as hard as i could into the water, it started to slightly go through, _so not helpful yet, a good weapon and it wont block one, but maybe one day i can make like a water shield._

I wrapped my kunai tip in a thin cloth, the whole reason i started to do this, wanna see if i can cut even just the cloth, So i spun it as fast as i could and forced the kunai tip inside, the cloth moved around but it did not cut anything. sighing, oh well, maybe one day i can figure out how he made a sword.

Sighing bored again, i left the mess of water i made and flopped onto my couch, flipped the pages and decided to read my favorite dirty scene, with a smile on my face, i was having a nice night alone when i felt a twinge in my heart, not sure what it was but it was something, come that genjutsu fight i don't ignore them anymore.

Made my way over to the window and stuck my head outside, the wind was low, and i heard some faint laughter, i looked with chakra and anyone nearby was not in any kind of fight, I tend to feel something like that right before someone jumps in my window, but no one was about to. Looking up at the moon, not sure what that feeling was as the wind picked up, everything seemed fine. I little worried i just sat back down with my book, _There is way stronger people here, i am sure it is fine, what can i do._ reading my favorite parts again until i got sleepy, had a fast shower and went to bed, the exam thing is tomorrow.


	13. The chunin exams

I sat in my window dressed in ready as I watched the people move around, there was much excitement on the roads for today but I was also looking forward to seeing genin fight as I have not seen many fights at all.

It will open to spectators in a few hours and I had no plans to meet anyone so I will be going alone. I just played with water until I noticed people were talking about heading towards the arena, I jumped down and followed them all.

I walked lost in the pack of people as we all slowly moved into the area, already my chakra sense was overloaded and I was starting to get a headache trying to stop it as much as I could. It took sometime to make it inside and there was no way I could find someone I know in here easy.

With no direction I just wondered to the right down some long hallways. Passing a place that sold snack food and drinks, scanning it it made me miss chocolate bars and pop. I just slowly walked unsure where to go noticing every staircase had it's own section, I moved hoping to find someone when I passed an area that was guarded by, what do you call them, Anbu?

I walked up a random set of stairs in an area not yet full of people, there was only a few but sadly no one I knew as I looked around.

This was a massive place, across from my section was an important looking area filling up with well dressed men.

People started to filter in around me, soon all the seats were getting taken by strangers of all different lands. I felt nervous that I may have came to the wrong section when some leaf ninja showed up making me feel better I was not alone as I took a seat closer to the back at the side next to the stairs next to a very big man but it was the best open spot to take.

With so much chakra around and the loud talking made my headache worse but I really wanted to be here so i tried to be okay.

I leaned on my legs with a yawn before putting my head in my hands so bored as it was taking ages making me wish I had someone to talk to, when the hokage took a seat across from us in a fancy two chair area perking me up, it may start soon and I was not alone as the talking got louder making it hard to hear one conversation over another but I did hear the name Sasuke a lot.

Feeling Irritable I noticed a female leaf ninja looking my way, She had long brown hair, but her pretty brown eyes looked at me like I should not be here, but she wiped the look off her face when I noticed and acted like it did not happen.

Feeling uncomfortable, bored and shunned thinking about leaving when a higher ranking ninja with a stick in his mouth came onto the field with six kids. I recognized all of them, The redhead was far enough away he did not give me the creepy feeling like last time. Noticing Naruto was not down there, and by the sounds of it Sasuke was not either. With so much talking and cheering I could not hear the conversation going on down there.

I thought there was nine fighters?

Everyone else started to get irritable too and then naruto came literally flying into the arena on his face, after a brief shock I just looked at him with a bewildered smile. _This kid._ I was about to cheer when a second person joined the hokage, He wore the same outfit but in blue and sat next to him, everyone shut up, It was a shocking silence, I could here far away birds.

The Hokage stood up, "welcome all" His voice boomed from what seemed like everywhere as he spoke.

I was happy Naruto and Neji were up first, more of a chance if I need to leave I would have watched this one.

The proctor started the match and after a few tense seconds of just glaring they attacked.

My heart silently cheering on Naruto as it was still incredibly quiet but I was Amazed at Neji, he was awesome with most incredible power and I was drawn into this fight. I heard a few people yell something I did not understand but the way this place was made but you could hear Naruto and Neji easy when no one was speaking around me.

My eyes never left and my shock at the power was never ending as Naruto summoned clones and the amount was just amazing, I had an urge to clap but I pushed it down and smiled.

This is a genin, I have so much to learn, I am the worst ninja.

The fight was eyeopening but what got me was the amount of talking they did. Neji started talking about his sad story, feeling like an ass because it was so sad, all I could think about was how embarrassing, How can u give your life story in front of all these people and the ones you were talking about.

Naruto said some things and I could see why Iruka liked him so much It was, Uplifting.

Neji blocked all his chakra making it seem like it will be over soon and I lost my money but Naruto was not done yet as he started to yell making me cover my mouth and stile a laugh, I don't know why it was funny. Then red chakra started to surround him, When the energy feeling reached me I was terrified to my core.

The very dark presence made me breath in short shallow breaths, panic rising. I looked around, some people looked shocked, but non look scared, like this is normal.

I need to learn what that is.

Feeling suffocated with an urge to run, I just looked back down at Naruto but he suddenly turned into a badass, Pushing through the fear I had to watch this I can't just leave now besides I have a lot of money riding on him.

It was a fast fight and then just as suddenly the darkness faded, last in the dust Neji was standing there, breathing heavily. Feeling sadness that Naruto it was about to be called, Naruto Popped out of the ground with a badass hit to his face.

I found it so amazing, Jumping up I cheered "Naruto" Shit ninja's are so cool. The big beast of a man beside me looked over at me with confusion as everyone cheered.

I quietly sat back down and waited for the next match a big smile on my face.

Time was moving so slowly and I was getting restless again as I shuffled my feet around but I was not alone as people started to yell, must not normally take this long between fights. I just looked around and listened and I found out it was that Sasukes turn, the one everyone came to see but he was not here.

The guy next to me stood up to yell and he almost pushed me a bit when his towering form rose above me I gave him a slight glare that he did not see.

He was a big guy, His skin was a darker shade His hair was almost a buzz cut, he had the sand symbol on his headband that sat on his bicep next to me, covering a big scar unsuccessfully. As he sat back down in a huff his elbow again almost hit me on the head I had dodged but he acted like he did nothing and I just sneered at him as he ignored me.

They ended up calling down Kankuro and Shino making him cheer and almost hit me again, I was able to dodge but I was getting annoyed. When the sand ninja said he forfeited and it enraged the bastard again as he stood up, his thick arm into my space again I gave up with a glare, he still did not look my way as I walked up and leaned on the back wall.

Finally some space.

He did not even give a look that I left, I just glared at his head, he would tear me apart but I did not care. Looked at the backs of everyone's head, no one looked my way making me feel more comfortable.

I watched as a young pretty girl literally _flew_ down on her fan and landed with attitude. The big fuck cheered again I just gave him a small glare before looking back at the ground. Something about her I liked, Took about a minute when people started to boo again.

The boy, Shikamaru? Just fell into the ring and lied there sprawled on the ground while people threw stuff at him, and again something about this boy I really liked, the whole thing made me almost laugh.

Being really interested in this fight as they seem entertaining but I spoke to soon, it was the slowest most uneventful fight I have ever seen. He hid in the trees as she blew wind at him unsuccessfully, it was a standoff.

Bored and hungry I went to go find that food stand, I slipped out silently. I moved quickly so I don't miss to much, looking at what they had I have no idea what somethings were so I grabbed a bag of chips I think I would like and a drink of flavored water, wishing for pop.

I headed back but I decided to pick a new balcony, get away from those people. Walking up I just leaned on a wall again and looked around for a easy seat, but the only empty ones were in the middle of people, I missed nothing in the fight and I opened my bag of chips.

I did notice pink hair and wondered if it was that girl Sakura, Next to her was a blonde ponytail and then a chubby boy downing chips.

I think i know them.

Slowly eating my chips, waiting for anything to happen. I guess sometimes in a fight you need to wait, they are all not fast and deadly, Curious on how waiting pans out. I was pretty interested in both their powers, but really curious about his shadow manipulation, I wonder what happens when it reaches her.

I was feeling useless again as everyone seems to have at least one incredible ability.

I tried to eat slow but my back was empty as I looked around for a garbage can but there was none, the boy was just tossing his on the ground but I don't like to litter so I stuffed it into my scroll when something amazing happened. It seemed like nothing and yet it was the most amazing thing I saw when his shadow reached her, He was smart and waited and his shadow was cool as they walked towards each other and she moved just like him.

I was confused when he gave up, but I liked him he was lazy and interesting and I bet he would love my world.

There was a long pause again, I just leaned on the wall drink in hand, I started tapping the 'we will rock you beat' on the wall, People were getting restless, talking and yelling again as we waited for Sasuke again, I saw the pink haired girl put her head down and the blonde tried to console her.

Oh I get it, Her friend has been missing, that is why she was sad at the festival and he is not here. Finishing my drink I put the empty bottle back in my scroll.

I spotted green to my right as I turned to see Lee and Guy walking up, he was hobbling slowly a big smile crossed my face making them smile back, Lee remembers me.

"Nice to see you walking" I said to him, while waving at Guy as I walked closer. Lee looked into the arena curious, "buffys not here yet", they looked at me like a grew two heads, "everyone wants to fight her" I mumbled, "He is missing" I said louder. Lee looked down to the field with worry in his face.

"How are you Lee?" He looked over at me a sadness in his eyes, but a confident smile "I will be on my feet soon" Guy had a look so heartbreaking on his face "you will be okay, you are the most determined and hardworking kid I know" hands behind my back I leaned forward with a smile. He gave me a look like he was confused at something.

Everyone started to get louder, making me look back into the field, I think the Proctor was about to call it when next to him a swirl of leaves appeared out of nowhere in a tornado fashion. Suddenly a black haired kid and book guy? Were standing there back to back, I had a moronic look on my face, it looked badass but I found it more funny then cool as people started to cheer.

Finally the kid showed up, right on time but all I could do was stare at book guy, I could not hear what they were saying but he had his hand behind his head and a small eye smile, I was so lost in his face when Guy said something I did not hear pulling me out of my head.

Looking over I noticed what the girls were saying putting lee in a dark place. His hands were shaking and started to bleed, pulling on my heart. Guy noticed and looked at him with sad eyes, I walked over and gave him a pat on his head, the way Hayashi does to me it makes me feel better. He looked up at me with his innocent but confused puppy eyes, I just smiled kindly at him.

A dark bloodthirsty feeling hit me, shaking me to my core like Naruto but this time it was so much worse. Not knowing where it was coming from, I just mindlessly stared at nothing, eyes open, breathing heavily, I could not see where it came from, what is happening.

Looking around for the chakra in a panicked trance, I was not paying attention to the people around me, I closed my eyes and tried to breath slower. "Hello Guy, Lee, are you alright" I heard a sexy voice say "Kakashi sensei" A girl yelled, I heard but did not listen.

I was incredibly dizzy, opening my eyes and locking on the redhead that had entered the field, _it's him_.

Needing to get a hold of myself, closing my eyes again I leaned back on the wall and tried to focus on the chatting going on around me, trying to get me out of my own head, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

In front of me was Guy and Book guy looking at me confused, I was still dizzy and scared but a smile crossed my face. He gave me a small smile and a wave "Ava" My smile got bigger, He did not give me the look _. "_ Book guy" I said in a silly calm way.

"Book guy, that is a weird nickname" He spoke slightly amused, but they both turned there backs to me after and looked around with purpose as I took in the words previously spoke during my panic attack. The darkness was still down there but I can do this, pushing passed the fear.

The pink girl called him Kakashi, the one she told me about? The one I should ask about a water jutsu? Him? I looked at the backside of Kakashi, it was nice to see him in daylight, or even at all. I started to check him out he had a calm and strong protective air around him.

My eyes landed on his butt, it was a very nice butt making a small smile cross my face as I looked at Guy's as he stood next to him, curious, under that embarrassing green jumpsuit, his was also pretty nice.

I heard there small conversation about not enough Anbu and something about fighting as they spoke real quiet. Is something going to happen? I was unsure how to react to that information. When I heard the world rivals come from Guy and Kakashi ignored it making the green beast yell about him being to cool.

Rivals, I love it. Quietly I laughed at both of their reactions I just gave a goofy smile at the backs of these guys. They looked calm and carefree but both of them were not.

I felt the darkness got stronger, looking down the redhead was loosing it, Wiping the smile right off my face. The more I stared at him, the shakier I got.

Then his sand started to move around on its own, no hand signs. He got even more terrifying but it was so amazing.

Then Sasuke started to attack with crazy speed and the fight that occurred was intense. No wonder people were waiting for this. I stood up straight and walked in between Guy and Kakashi my eyes never leaving the ground "amazing" I whispered, Kakashi gave me a quick side glance.

I heard someone say that his speed came from Lee in someway making me look at the Kid with a smile "I knew you were awesome" He gave a shy look before turning back. Both of these two were so crazy with skill. That was when Naruto startled me both him and _Shikamake? Shikacoru,_ Shika, where there yelling to Kakashi about stopping the match.

I listened to them talk but I also had my eyes on the fight. He yelled about how the redhead was dangerous. Naruto was told to shut and watch, I gave a small smile at that. I guess this kid has some kind of ace by the way kakashi talked, I could almost see the unstable coming from the ball on the ground.

My hands are shaking but I was still mesmerized. He ran up the wall and a big ball of lighting came out of his hand before he moved down the wall with such speed, it was so cool.

I was listening to them talk but my eyes never left the boy. Astounded that Kakashi made that up that on his own, they mostly just talked up Kakashi, He definitely could teach me something if he ever wanted to but I can't ask him _._

The ball of lighting went through the spiky ball and then the longest few seconds happend.

Then the screaming started it was horrible and painful and completely insane screaming. Making the need to cover my ears but I stood still as crazy energy got stronger and looked a little red. I was shaking more and I know people noticed, my eyes were big and I just stared.

I probably looked like I was scared but I was more interested then anything.

I suddenly felt slightly sleep, with all the people around me I could not see well but I recognized it quickly.

Genjutsu.

I focused and pushed it all way, my range was not to far but I blocked this whole section from it. All the ninjas looked at me quickly just before a boom distracted us all shaking the balcony. Other areas people were passed out all over and Shika for some reason.

The arena turned into Chaos in mere seconds.

The non ninjas near us all ran for the stairs, I watched as the Hokage basically got kidnapped. The Jonin were about to run to him, when five ninjas blocked the way.

I was weirdly calm as I stood behind Guy and Kakashi, when he moved so fast and saved Sakura from one in the blink of an eye both him and Guy Protected us all quickly and then stood back to back.

I stepped backwards in shock, Naruto screamed "what is happening? And Sakura ducked holding her head. I watched as he pulled out a scroll and summoned a tiny dog.

He looked at the kids and gave them a mission to follow Sasuke and the red head. After a comically moment with Shika and the dog, they ran off.

He looked over at me and I could see it in his eyes, I was useless, My heart sank as he told me to run.

I was almost to the stairs when I noticed that big bastard I sat next to came heavily charging towards them Jumping over to our area, I swear he could not see me, He did not even look my way as he charged close to passing me.

In a split second decision, moving without thinking I made a water mirror on the ground and tossed my spikes on the end. I watched as he slipped on the mirror and landed in the spikes while he ignored me making me throw eight Kunai at him and I was shocked when he did not move as they landed into his side and arm, digging deep as he stood up quickly and looked my way in confusion.

What the fuck?

I looked at Guy who was looking as confused as me as he pounded the shit out of some guy before turning to block another. Not knowing why he can't see me, but it made me stay, maybe I can fight him as I faced him noticing his eyes were very strange and maybe he is some kind of blind, maybe he can see chakra like me but better, perhaps I am so weak I am unseeable.

He started to swiped his big fists in my direction flying out with a lot of speed like a crazy person but I avoided his fists easy being invisible.

He was about to corner me but he still was looking around for me, swiping out like a blind man, anger on his confused face. I pushed chakra into my feet and I rammed into him with all my body making him fly backwards down the seats almost to the edge.

I giggled like a mad woman at the fact and ran around him quietly as the two of them took out three more, speedy little fucks, I moved in behind him as he got back up "Where are you?" He yelled "How is your chakra so much like the world's" All three of us looked at him confused for a split second.

What does that mean?

I felt a pull of danger as I ducked from a second ninja who threw Kunai and I was about to be stabbed by a fast ninja but Kakashi was right there blocking him and then he cut his chest and shoved him off the ledge but it let the blind man notice him as he did hand signs shooting a wall of mud at us and Kakashi basically picked me up and spun me away.

But I jumped onto a different area spinning as he turned to target kakashi.

So I ran up and sliced his neck, closing my eyes as to not see the blood and jumped away as he fell off the balcony, gone.

Giving a quick look, mud was everywhere and Guy was smashing heads into walls and I noticed now I am useless and I went to run away when I noticed someone above us molding chakra completely invisible. I again moved without thinking as I don't have time and I threw some Kunai at him making him fall down and out of being hidden, he landed at the feet of kakashi who turned and took him out.

A couple more showed up and they took them down, I was feeling like a crazy person at the fact that I loved this Adrenalin.

They are so amazing.

I pulled water out and moved it around my forearm as I tried to spin it, it was moving faster then it did before making me smile as it may be a bit of protection, I looked between them and the stairs, stay or go?

I was unsure if I was better here or someone else's burden.

I watched chakra jump up into the section and I ran between him and Guy as I blocked Kunai with my water, the tips slightly got into my water but I was unhurt as I shook them loose and they fell down. I quickly made a clone just in time as he was behind me Kunai on my neck as I traded with my clone and he cut her neck poofing into water.

Grabbing my water scroll standing in a better position and opened it while the big wave knocked him off the balcony but he was back up pretty quickly.

Summoned two clones but i sent them towards the edge where a ninja was about to jump to and they literally pulled him down in a hug and fell off. The other guy came at me and for the first time stepped on my spikes getting them embedded in his feet, making him walk slower.

I jumped back and threw all eight Kunai, He blocked and dodged most but two hit him deeply, one in the side and one in the leg. I ran in close and chakra kicked him to the side, he blocked while I did a flip landing my arm I slashed out with a kunai and blocking a kick with my water, I cut his leg bad with my weapon as I landed on my feet from my flip.

Ducking from a punch and I dodged another by jumping back.

Being so much slower he tossed two kunai at me and I threw four back with chakra, two blocked his and also headed towards him, he easily avoided but he was on me in the same second.

I used my water arm to block his attack in a spastic fear I somehow cut his arm with my water, I noticed I was spinning it faster and it was almost spiky like the sword.

I needed Adrenalin.

With an evil smirk on my face I shot my arm out and slashed his arm harder and a lot more Blood went everywhere, the sight made me queasy.

He seemed to not be able to use the one I hurt so using his other arm he attacked me with kunai and I dogged and blocked almost every blow. I slashed my arm towards him with the spiky water and he jumped backwards, running at him carefully avoiding my spikes I pushed chakra into my feet I looked like I was about to kick him but I flipped over his head instead and brought down the water into his back.

He was able to dodge, so I just slightly cut his back, enough to draw blood but not enough to stop him. He was turning towards me, while I was squatting from the jump about to kick out his leg when Guy slammed him into the wall.

I thanked him and figured I should run now, but where do I go?

They exchanged the number of people they took out, I think kakashi said 26, and guy said 24. It made me smile as I mumbled almost three, so quiet they could not have heard me but it made me smile at them.

They are so funny together and amazing but also because I almost took out three, even if it was help from to baddass guys but still. I looked down at my arm, spinning the chakra around, so long as I stretched my fingers together and straight I can make a crap sword, while also having a small shield.

Seeing an opportunity I jumped up and stuck myself to the ceiling as I felt a new ninja about to jump into the area, slightly hidden by a roofs flap he jumped up and was looking at the jonin I quickly fixed myself and pushed my feet full of chakra shoving myself off the ceiling with force and fell into him with my sword, down he went.

Jumping backwards in a flip as a weapon was thrown blocking a few more Kunai and Shuriken until a giant shuriken headed towards me, I threw myself to the side and fell to the ground, rolling on my back as one jumped onto me and I blocked with my water, it sliced her hand open, so she grabbed Kunai and I blocked that as well.

She did some hand signs but did not get them done as Kakashi kicked her off of me and knocked her out in a second, He looked down on me our eyes locked and with a eye smile as he turned again to fight another.

A giant smile on my face, I got a smile.

Standing up and breathing deeply so I can pay attention easier, I focused on the chakra's I felt one running from the left I hid behind a pillar and waited for them to come. He ran right for them as he was about to pass by me I stuck my water hand out and slashed him in the chest as he ran into my arm, I looked away as he fell to the ground.

I stood there looking around for another opening but there was none, they took out about four more before they stopped coming.

We walked towards the railing, while others joined us.

Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi and two strangers and I stood there staring at the destroyed arena. "I guess that's all of them" Guy said.

"For now anyway" Kakashi calmly said, I looked over and Kurenai looked at me, I gave her a small smile.

They all jumped away or down, I stood there unsure if they wanted me to follow.

Then the Barrier went down, Suddenly a Anbu guy and a man in a sand vest and headband stood there in front of Kakashi, Guy and the proctor, I just listened as they spoke.

Some guy was under the mask I had not heard of but something told me it was kind of a betrayal, they knew each other.

Then they disappeared in a poof, they were all angry even the calm Kakashi was clenching his fists in anger, I just stared at him before they moved to the dropped barrier and I jumped down after them.

Not sure if I was wanted or if I could be useful but I needed to go. They were faster then me but I landed behind them as I stood back and looked at the chakraless Hokage.

I had no immediate reaction but my heart pulled, putting my hand on my chest griping my shirt in a fist, I just stared.

No, not him. Mr. Hokage. We all just stood there.

* * *

Early morning I followed everyone as we all walked in black, everyone was sad and sluggish. I moved into a spot and stood there as I looked at the Hokages big picture before my eyes scanned all the other lost ninja's, my eyes checking them all out wondering I have met any of them, a few seemed familiar but I did not know the name of any of them.

It is so strange I was not one of them.

The rain started to fall and normally I would love it but it felt like the world was crying for these soldiers.

I spotted Kuro and he nodded at me as we stood beside each other in silence as I checked him over, he was unhurt when I watched him also check me over before he put his hand on my head and then let it drop off. The air had a stillness and some people were crying before the sermon started to speak.

I was numb while i thought about the Hokage, I leaned into Kuro, he seemed fine being my wall.

Not long after he spoke everyone got in a line to put a white flower on the area in front of the hokage's picture.

Putting the flower down I closed my eyes.

 _Thank you, without you I may have been dead you took me in and helped me, I am sorry I never got to truly thank you or pay you back._

I opened my eyes and moved on, standing there for a bit, when the rain stopped people started to leave.

I gave a wave to Kuro and headed home, I was lost in my head, I payed no attention until I got home.

I sat on my couch and pulled off my headband I had put it on my head for the funeral in respect, thanks to kakashi and Guy I was not even badly hurt, kind of shocked with all those deaths that I was fine.

Pulling off my shoes I leaned back.

Don't get me wrong I was heartbroken, that man was amazing and he helped me, kind to everyone a great leader but I started to get scared, what if he is the reason I am still alive. Will someone try to kill me now? What about the next hokage? Will they want me dead?

I made some coffee and looked out the window at the destroyed city. I had left my window open, so I actually had burn marks coming from my window, so my windowsill and some of my floor was black. Swiping my finger in the black I noticed I could clean most of it up as my finger was covered in ash, the rest of my place was okay, the outside however was a mess.

I planed on helping fix the town after my coffee, the funeral was early, I had yet to have some but I was unsure where to go to help, who to talk to before I had a fast shower and got ready for the day, wearing everything, I guess you never know when you may need your weapons, even in the village.

I was unsure where to go but I was more worried that I had not seen Hayashi, even if his picture was not with the others I needed to find him. I ran passed his home, it was in worse shape then mine, but still livable. I moved to the hospital as I stood near the door with my eyes closed and scanned the mass amount of people inside but I did not see him.

I did not know where to go and I gave up, maybe he is not in the city, worry in my heart as I passed an area where non ninja's were fixing up a building.

I did see a man he was an older gentleman, maybe 40's, he was dressed for the heat, his dark skin said he was out in the sun all day, he stood around like he was watching the people work. Maybe him. "excuse me" I kindly spoke, He looked over at me with squinted eyes making me wonder how he could see, his laugh lines said he was a kind person. "How can I help fix things?" I smiled at him, He looked me over and then looked around.

He pointed down the road some to a restaurant that was almost completely destroyed and shuffled me down there. This is also not something I did before, I have used a hammer but have never rebuilt a home and yet something about this made me happy.

Giving a small hello and asked what can I do to the other workers, they pointed me to an area, gave me some tools and I got to building a wall.

They were kind of mad I was so slow but I wanted to do it right.

It took a few moments of yelling in my head _, I am going as fast as I can_ , when I remembered I am an ninja. _Duh._

I resisted smacking my forehead, looking down I gave a small tsk, I put a small amount of chakra into the hammer and smashed a nail down correctly in a instant and i started to go faster, using my ninja moves I started to do it real fast and moved on to a second wall, now they were happy and I was having fun.

Took about an hour but we were almost done, However the owners will have to repaint and redo the inside, I learned how to correctly put in windows and the kind of mass open doors they like.

I was sent to work on an apartment building that was almost pure rubble, now this is a challenge a couple other ninjas joined me and the non ninja workers, we cleaned it up and almost had to build it from the ground up, other then some of the first floor and the base of stone, most of it was all gone. I did this slower because due to the rooms it was harder to see where I was needed.

I was incredibly lucky this time, I mean other then a mess of having a burnt windowsill and ash my place mostly was fine, the outside was a mess of cracks, burns and some weapons embedded in the side and only one other room had any issues, it had a hole in the wall on the ground floor.

Also I was not even seriously hurt, I was shocked at my luck and a little afraid of what might happen when it runs out.

This place took a while, but faster then I thought, they don't need insulation or anything much unlike the homes in my world but we had to worry about cold and snow. I did notice the way we did it, the places when repainted would be way better then mine.

I just smiled like a goofy kid as I did this, I did notice the ninja's that joined, most gave me the look, other then two, one guy one girl, I did share a small joke with the female ninja.

My day was long with no one really speaking to me.

We were stopping as the sun set, When I got home mine was still a mess. I looked into the big hole, when I saw someone inside, it was a guy, sitting in his underwear watching tv and glaring at me, making me feel like I was a little creepy.

Put on pants when everyone can see u weirdo. I jumped into my window.

I had a shower and it was amazing, I was so gross and sweaty. Spinning the water on my arm again, It was like I unlocked something it was going so fast now without Adrenalin. A big smile on my face, I was having issues trying to get it to spike and hurt the towel I stuck near it but I did it a little but as a shield, it was doing good.

I did start to cut small spots in my arm and it confused me how I did it last time without cutting myself, after a while I realized it was because while fighting I mindlessly pushed the water chakra away from me but standing here calm I did not do that. I need to be careful to do that if I spike it or I could do a lot of damage to myself. I need to learn how to move it around my body flawlessly while also spiking it and hopefully not hurt myself.

* * *

I sat on a fence as I ate a box of food and I looked around at all the people putting this place together again, I don't think many ninja's are going to be sent on missions right now but I did not see anyone over chunin help with the rebuild.

I felt him come from behind "hey" I said without turning. I heard a noise and he was next to me instantly as Hayashi grabbed some food from my box making me smile.

I looked him over "about time you found me, I was worried about you" I lightly bashed my shoulder into his.

"I was stuck on the other side rebuilding the wall, it came first" he looked over "glad you're okay" he gave a small smile and grabbed more food.

"What did you do during the invasion" I asked calmly.

"Fought a giant snake"

I looked at him in shock "there was a giant snake?"

"it was huge" He was in awe "It was what took down the wall and destroyed most of the homes, how did you not see it"

"I was in the arena most of the time"

"Near the hokage?"

"Ya" I said in a quiet sadness, He grabbed more food.

"I hear someone is going to find the new hokage"

"It's not someone in the village?"

"No" I was in tho _ught, I hope whoever it is likes me enough to keep me around._ Hayashi gave me a look, I wonder if he can tell what I was thinking this time.

"What is taking so long?" The old man with the eyes yelled at me.

I looked at him a nodded "well I have to get back" I handed the rest of the food to Hayashi and jumped down.

"I will join you" He said as he jumped off the fence, while he downed the rest of the food.

"Alright" We headed over to the storefront we were rebuilding.

We spent the rest of the day fixing stuff, we also had a small competition on who could do what faster, at first he was winning but At the end we were close.

Deciding to hit up a bar that was still open when we were sent home for the day, walking calmly around the city Most places were rebuilt now, some even have been repainted and it looked really nice.

We passed a park where I saw a bunch of little girls with flowers and baskets, some were arranging them in plastic vases. I looked over as the teacher was calling out that it was over and they needed to pick up the stuff.

"They have classes for stuff, this is flower picking and learning what they mean, it is for kunoichi" _A little sexist but okay._

"That is cool, can you take it if you're not a kid?"

"I don't know" He looked at me "but there is also trap making classes, also a class for kunoichi about learning to blend in when disguised" O gave him a puzzled look "like if you have to be a rich lady, and how to act, stuff like that"

That peeked my interest as I looked back towards the kids cleaning up and leaving. "I can ask around for you if u want to take them and see how and if I can sign you up" a big smile on my face.

"That would be wonderful" Looking at him "thank you" He patted my head, I gave a goofy smile, It always makes me feel better.

We found our way to a bar that was pretty intact, It was full of ninja, one guy was even passed out in the corner, headband over his eyes.

There was a few tables full of chatting ninjas, some louder then others, one guy was so into the story he was telling he spilled his drink everywhere as he spoke.

We made our way to the only empty table, it was kind of in a dark corner out of the way "no wonder its empty" I mumbled before Hayashi went and got us drinks. Looking around I noticed it had a small stage, with a microphone and I think.. _shit is that karaoke?,_ I looked around, I don't think anyone was going to use it as I wondered what there music was like.

Hayashi was beside me "you want to sing" he asked with interest.

I smiled "no, but maybe you should" I took my drink from his hand and he sat down.

"I was wondering what you're music here was like, I miss music" before I downed half of my drink "so is that karaoke?"

He looked at me confused, "kareo what?"

"Karaoke"

"I have never heard that word before" I laughed and took a si

"In my world it was where you sing to a song where they blocked out the lyrics so you can sing them yourself"

He understood, "Ya basically"

I got up and got shots, "Lets get wasted" I said as I brought them to the table,

"Wasted?" again he looked at me confused.

This time I laughed out loud "maybe we should start a drinking game where we take a shot every time I confuse you"

"A drinking game" he mumbled with his hand on his chin in thought. He looked at me, grabbed three and downed them, while smiling, I did the same.

"But now I need more shots" laughing I got more, along with the beer like drink. Putting the shots in the middle for when I confuse him again.

I was feeling it when someone finally got up to sing, it was two girls giggling drunk. They started singing to a jumpy beat, made me tap my fingers as I listened, It was a weird mix of very old sounding music and new age pop, only way i can describe it.

I loved it, but could be because I was almost drunk by the end I was lightly singing the chorus that was said so many times. "So, do you like our music?"

I smiled at him, "It's not bad" I gave a smirk and sipped more on my drink. After them a guy got up and sung something slow and calming, again it was a nice song but the guy can't sing for shit. I made a face at the bad voice and Hayashi laughed in agreement.

When a better singer came up, I saw a couple go to dance to the upbeat music and I was glad to see it was not grinding and twerking but it was also kind of weird I laughed being a little startled, the flailing of the arms got me.

Hayashi looked at me and grabbed a forth shot, i smiled and downed one also. That was when a couple guys got up, now there was no flailing, they did move around a little strange but this time, it was weirdly hot.

It was not long until I was starting the slur my words, Hayashi was a much better drinker but i could tell he felt it also. We clinked our glasses together for the Hokage and the dead soldiers, I guess he knew a couple of them, they were not close but enough to miss.

Some random girls walked up the walls, and hung from the ceiling and started dancing, I looked up in curiosity, until one of the knocked ones foot off and she fell, being drunk as fuck she had issues standing up while the other did a cool flip to the floor and picked her up.

A big smile on my face "ninjas" I whispered. He laughed a little loudly, he was definitively getting a little drunk. He tried to teach me how to play a game they do here, it had something to do with fingers and tapping each others hands, but I was to drunk to truly understand it.

Wanting to teach him something from my world, I showed him the game where u have to slap the others hands or pull your hands away, he won of course, being faster then me. "I guess with ninja's its not as fun" I giggled and looked for a piece of paper and some kind of pen, when he pulled them out of his scroll but it was some kind of stick, like a pencil without the wood, I looked at him confused.

He grabbed a shot and put it in front of me, "Now you're confused" smiling we downed another shot. I made a tic tac toe board and again he learned it fast. Now this was more fun with a ninja. We played for a while but soon I was way to drunk.

Sitting up drool down my face, I looked around in a slow sluggish way, seeing the burnt window I was at home, on my living room floor. Looking around Hayashi was passed out on my couch, one long leg over the side, only one shoe on his foot, he was out.

Giving a small smile, I guess I blacked out at some point. Slowly standing, quietly made a pot of coffee and went to the bathroom, that was where I found one of his shoes, to tired to give a reaction I just left it there. I did noticed my hair had some kind of sticky mess in it, I lazily tried to fix it a bit not feeling like having a shower just yet and went back and sat at my table, lying my head down as I waited for coffee.

I put down a dirty towel over the burnt area of my window and sat there with coffee, trying to get some kind of energy. Noticing the people all walking around, I checked the shadows and noticed I think it is almost around noon. I was passed out for so long.

After a couple cups he started to stir, looking over he slowly opened his eyes. Standing up I made him a coffee and passed it to him silently as he sat up and went back to the window.

We sat in silence for a bit, When he looked down as his feet with a question on his face, I gave a small smile "it is in the bathroom" I quietly said, He nodded and drank more coffee, his hair was oddly not a mess, it sat properly on his head and made me scrunch my face.

"Thanks for letting me stay" he quietly said, I just looked at him and again he read my mind, the fact I can't remember, "you let me stay because my place is trashed"

I made a silent oh face and smiled "anytime" after a small pause "maybe next time I will make it to my room"

He smiled, "you didn't?" A slight laugh came out, I guess he was just as drunk as me.

"Sleep here anytime, just come in and crash whenever" I quietly spoke and he looked at me with thanks all over his face.

"Want to go out for breakfast?" he asked as I looked at him.

"Sure, but it is more like lunch" he looked at me with a smile.

"Man we were wasted"

I lightly laughed, "ya"


	14. Guarding the border

Ducking as a couple shuriken came towards my head, Pushing off the ground and running back towards Hayashi. Noticing almost to late i jumped backwards nearly avoiding paper bombs, but he moved me where he wanted me when a rope trap grabbed my ankle and pulled me up, as fast i could i cut the rope with my water, landing on my feet, running towards his left side as he tossed Kunai at me, blocking them with my own, when he quickly threw a scroll at me, recognizing the word I pushed chakra in my feat and jumped backwards with more strength to get out of his shadow grab scroll barely getting away.

Kuro was more helpful to me learning how to move and fight being a front sword fighter himself. With hayashi it was different but i started to learn how to be a upfront fighter and getting in close while avoiding traps, and long range jutsu that keep him out of direct combat. He liked to fight from the sidelines, the place i would rather be but with this new water skill i needed to get in close.

Grabbing another scroll i recognized, water, my eyes got big as he opened it, trying to jump up onto a high branch of a close tree almost making it when the current got my leg and pulled me down, i hit the ground with a roll and was pushed backwards, before i could get up he grabbed another but i have seen this move before, Lightning. I traded with a log i saw from behind him, just in time as he lit up the water, burning and scaring the bottom of the tree., I was standing behind him when it triggered my dream, it started to come back to me but different.

I was trying to flee when i saw the burning sparks on my wall catch up to me, i was not fast enough as one spark hit my finger, going through my body the pain was horrible as i fell to the ground, I tried to get up pushing my body off the ground my arms shaky and weak, watching as the lighting continued on in my floor, quickly burn away. That was it, it was a small moment.

"I remember" i whispered as Hayashi thrown two shuriken at me, i was stunned and i did not react to them, Just as they were about to hit my head Kuro body slammed me to the ground Bringing me back to reality "What the fuck Ava" Kuro said in anger as he got off me but stayed kneeled next to me, as Hayashi ran over "are you okay?" "Oh" i said a little Disorganized, "I remember the sparks" They both looked confused. My head cleared, Jumping up while getting a hold of myself and dusting my ass off. "Before i came here, i guess i was in a earthquake that made my computer... well like a tv, it sparked my home up and burned me and the house down, while i got electrocuted" i said quickly and like it did not matter, "that is all i can remember, not sure how i got here just yet" Making water come back on my arm, "who's next" as i turned towards them, they both just stared at me with the same baffled look, even Kuro and that made a small smile cross my face, while i looked at him still kneeling on the ground.

"You died" Hayashi almost yelled, "no i don't think so" i calmly said, a little angry for no reason. They still made the face, "you did not die from that" Kuro's snarky voice was also pretty loud, Sighing, "I don't know, but in my flashback i was getting up, and even if i died, how would i have gotten here, Look you know as much as me can we let it go" kuro dropped the look off his face, and Hayashi nodded, I thought back to my dream, and decided not to tell them until i was sure of anything, there is no way i fell from the sky.

"So who's next" moving my arm towards my chest, i spun my water around my arm, being strangely angry it was more spiky then normal.

* * *

Spent the next couple days fighting with my team, and trying to get better at the skills i have. Between Fixing the town and training i was pretty busy, without a Hokage us low guys were not sent on any missions.

Poking around the Library wanting to learn something, hoping to run across any small jutsu, i found the small flame on your finger like Hayashi did that one time, Trying it out i failed i guess i need to be fire or a better ninja to use it, sighing as i put it back.

That was when i ran across something interesting, i saw a scroll with my favorite Pokemon, The nine tails just angrier and red. I was confused as it had a small amount of information on it. My heart sank when i found out where they put these guys, what a jinchuuriki is. No real information about the others they said were in all different hidden villages and i wondered if that was what Naruto was, maybe i will ask Iruka sometime.

I just continued to poke around, I read about basic sealing and i could see why Hayashi was so interested it was really cool, also i found some information on genjutsu and found a small party trick i could try. I can easily dismiss it, would i be any good?

I found something called Distortion: This is a simple illusion. Reading as it said it did Such things like changing the room number on a door, changing the words on a sign, it does not do any damage. Trying it out on the closest section number, did the hand signs and pushed like my clones. I made the number get a little fuzzy, but that was all.

With a confused face I pulled out my book i held onto since i was with Iruka and wrote down the hand signs to try later at home. _It is nothing powerful, but if i can do it i am sure i will find some use._

* * *

Hayashi had gotten me signed up for a trap class, I was so excited as i ran to area it was at, it was a small open field but mostly part of an open tree line. I slowly walked up closer looking around it was filled with a few kids from six to sixteen, Giving a wave to the instructor, She was a cute girl with ear length leaf green hair, dressed in a mesh top and dark gray ninja pants, a thin flowing gray jacket and her big deep brown eyes that looked at me with curiosity and was definitely younger then me. Feeling embarrassed i guess i was the last and they were waiting for me. _glad to know she knew i was coming._

She started with the kind of traps we will learn about, Rope traps, Paper bombs, trip wires, Log drops and Making a pile of rocks land on someone. A big smile on my face as i stuck my thumbs in my skirt and just listened.

We started with Rope traps. Learning how to do this correctly was nice but it was pretty easy as i did it once with Iruka. When she came over to see how i did, "I can't see it", She tripped it, "well done" she smiled at me patted my shoulder and moved on to others, the young ones needed some help with this one. She was so kind, watching her with the kids you could tell she loved to teach.

When everyone got it right we moved on to trip wires, This was new to me trying to get it in the perfect spot so it did not reflect light, she also taught me how to double it with a smaller line just behind it, It was the most important one to learn you can add anything to it to make it a good trap, it was the basics of all the rest. Took me a few times to get it right where it was completely invisible.

We were starting to set up the wires correctly to the paper bombs. The first one i did ended up blowing up, it was just a poof of smoke but i coughed as i waved away the smoke everyone started laughing, The kids really enjoyed it. I was not alone everyone blew up at least three, some more then others we all had a laugh when it happened. The youngest were the most entertained by it, it was nice to see them act like kids. I started to get angry that they are being taught to become soldiers, It was not right.

Setting up the log trap was harder, first i had to find a big log, _It would be easier to find outside of city._ Trying to hold up the heavy giant log while i tied it to the tree was difficult, once i got it stable i slowly got down to attach the wire to a tree when i slipped and it came hurtling at me, dropping to the ground as i just avoided it, the kids all started laughing at me, i gave them a happy sheepish look as i got back up, but it started a wave as a few kids while laughing also dropped theirs, no one got hurt but the teacher had to help hold up their logs again.

Being the first to get it right she checked my log out, it was not perfect but it worked as we stood back and she tossed a Kunai at the wire, "almost perfect, you are not bad at this" She said with kindness, I smiled at her, "thank's for teaching me" Wanted to say and thank's for being kind to me, but i kept that inside when she spoke in her kind voice "Glad you are taking a class to learn, you are trying that's all i could ask for".

The rocks were harder then the log, had to collect big boulders and get them all in a net, trying to set up the trap was almost impossible i could not hold it like the log, Helping me out she showed how to hang on a tree upside down was easier as u hold up the net and make the wire go over a branch with her help it was simple. Feeling a little dumb once it was so easy.

It was a long day, but very productive so glad i had a new skill and she gave us all a roll of wire for completing the class.

A thought occurred to me, it was like a video game having to go find a skill you want and ask people to help you learn, you have mana, The ability to change your looks and you had to fight. Smiling at the silly idea i fell into a video game.

* * *

Running for hours as i pushed myself in speed and stamina, giving up when it started to get pretty late, I was slowly heading home going roof to roof. Passing a bar as a couple ninjas walked out, a second later they were beside me, one jumped in front of me making me stop, when a second one went to push me off the roof but i dodged it. Surrounded by three drunk ninjas feeling nervous. "You should not be here" a blonde spoke in anger, wearing a Chunin vest, and the normal garb. "Ya, go home" a second girl said, she had short dark blue hair also in a chunin vest, but with a pink semi dress and shorts underneath. I just stood there silent unsure of what to say.

The man in front of me dressed in the normal Chunin garb in blue sneered at me anger in his eyes, looking like he would pounce at any moment. "You will never be a ninja" The blonde yelled at me, The blue girl slurred out "Hayashi deserves better then you" my eyebrow raised at that part, _Hayashi?_ "He is deaf to flirting, if you want him tell him" just slipped out of my mouth, she looked taken aback then in thought. The man got angrier went to shove me again i slightly stepped back making him trip, _drunk fool_ and it made him more angry he pulled out a Kunai, I was slightly scared but also starting to get angry. Standing there i made sure to show none of my emotions.

My body was incredibly tense, "We should end you" He almost growled while he lightly swayed. "Ya we don't need you" The blonde yelled. The other stood in silence, i think the only beef with me she had was about Hayashi, _He is very popular._ A strong need to defend myself, Pushing the need too cover my arm with water as it might instigate a real fight and that would be a mistake.

"I will cut you all over" The man spoke, waving his kunai in my face "Write my name in your skin" _Fuck this guy is beyond creepy, m_ aking me step back again. "ooh the little girl is scared" the blonde spoke in a high pitched voice. _I wondered after the hokage died when this would happen._ The blue girl said nothing but will obviously back them up no matter what. Pulling out her own Kunai the blonde smiled in a creepy way, "Let's do it" she shook it lightly in her hand.

Feeling cornered and doomed, I slid my hand slowly into my pocket, opened the water bottle and pulled it on my hand out of view, They stepped closer, "Well bring it then i am sure three chunin can easily take down a weak ass alien" _I will be going down with a fight._ My hand covered in water, standing my ground. So sure i am about to die or at least be beaten near death.

When i was grabbed by the waist and the world went by so fast, faster then i have ever been. Looking up it was Guy, a serious look on his face as he stared straight forward, _So this is the speed of a jonin._ A second later We were in my home and he put me down. "fuck your fast" i mumbled, he looked down at me serious, a very strange look for him.

Feeling embarrassed "Thank you" i said quietly looking at me feet, "I thought i was about to die" It felt wrong, baring my real feelings.

For the first time i did not feel safe in the city, He was lost in thought not saying a word. I was annoyed as i could feel tears coming, shoving them down successfully but with a random need i grabbed him in a hug, He was stunned at first but then hugged me back. My head on his chest it was the kind of hug that made me feel safe. "Sorry if that was inappropriate" i said as i backed up, He gave me a small smile. "Just glad i was coming by", "Me too" i whispered.

"I need to check on kakashi" He said as he moved towards my window, "What happened to Kakashi" i asked eyes wide, "classified, but he is passed out in his bed" i nodded as he left worry in my heart not just for me.

I quickly moved towards my window shutting and locking it. Sighing i dug around in my cupboard and grabbed some chips and a drink, Plopping on the couch i turned on my new old school t.v, "I miss the ones from home" i whispered, Flipping through the small amount of channels finding something that seemed like a comedy, _Feels like i went back in time._ I started stuffing food in my mouth.

Slightly bored, while semi watching i pulled out my book to try that Genjutsu. Writing my name on a paper i stuck it to wall sat back down and tried to change it. Failing over and over, the only thing that i can do was make it fuzzy, giving up i turned back to the t.v.

Sitting there a strong feeling of failure set over me and for the first time here, a tear fell down my face, a big need to go home in my heart. I was so tired of being scared and it did not matter how hard i pushed myself people were still stuck saving my ass, mostly everyone hated me and now my life is in danger in my own home. I must have unlocked something because i started to cry curling my legs up while i sat on my couch, putting my head on my knees while i watched the show with tears down my face, _I want to go home this place is changing me._

Letting myself cry, wiping my nose repetitively when a funny moment happened on t.v and i lightly chuckled. I started to feel better i just needed to wallow, cleaned up my mess took a fast shower and went to bed. Post crying, fresh shower i felt wonderful as i curled up cuddling my blanket. _I wonder if i will ever go home._

Sitting up legs over the side, stretching my arms to the sky and yawning i sat there for a moment in confusion at what i felt. I made sure i was covered in the right places and walked into the living room. Hayashi and Kuro were both there, "Morning, no matter what i do i just can't make coffee like you" Hayashi spoke a little puzzled as he was filling the pot up. "Why was your window locked" Kuro asked as he stuffed his face with crackers.

A dumbfounded look on my face, I took over the making of the coffee as he watched me make it, "That is what i do, i just don't get it" I smiled and yawned noticing my window was back open, "I knew it was pointless to lock that" i slid into the chair opposite of Kuro. I was so sure they were waiting for me to ask, but it made me not. I grabbed the crackers from Kuro pulled out a couple and gave it back, small smile on my face as i slowly nibbled them.

Hayashi looked around my apartment "What's with your name" Pointing at the paper i put up last night, "Oh, It's nothing just a failed attempt at something i was trying".

"So you got a t.v" Hayashi looked curious, "It is pretty big hmm" If i was drinking something i would have spit it out. "What" He looked confused, reading me easy again, I just shrugged, but he persisted, I just shook my head my eyes big. "What, are they bigger at your world", I nodded, Kuro seemed interested for once. Saying i had to change i got up and went to get dressed, I had a feeling if i answered there would be a lot of questions.

I would have to explain a lot of things and maybe even get on a tangent about the internet and about how we really no longer have channels and most people use tv's for games or netflix and like streaming, how most people pirate shit from there computers and it would start with "How much bigger, and what do u mean thinner".

I got ready, i was sure we had a mission why else would they be here, so i made sure i had everything before i joined them in the kitchen. Walking out i grabbed a cup of coffee and sat back down to sip it, Hayashi already had his own looking at me "so good".

Hayashi noticed i was ready "We are being sent to relive a team on guard, now it's our turn", Nodding and sipped some coffee, "We just watch, and if we see anything we send a bird", _They use birds? So old school._ "When" i mumbled, "well, Now" I drank a little faster while nodding.

We ran for a bit when i felt three people ahead, Landing on the ground i looked up to a tower, it looked a little old, i noticed under it was a small cabin and a bit off to the side there was a cage of birds. The three chunin were so glad to see us, one gave us a quick rundown but basically nothing happened then they were gone. We all jumped to the top sitting on different sides, Hayashi was on the left facing south, Kuro on my right facing north, and me in the middle facing west, In-between where we sat there was a crappy useless railing.

The early morning sun barely seeable passed the giant tree branches, Sitting quietly in mid forest i could here animals and birds everywhere. "Soo how long will we be here for, days?", hayashi answered me "not sure, until they relieve us really", i just sat there swinging my legs over the side.

I guess there is a lot of towers like this all along the boarder and we are on high alert for different ninja villages to come and see if we are vulnerable.

Sitting in silence, "Hey do you guys know how to use Genjutsu", "what do you need?" Hayashi asked, "I Just was trying a basic one and i don't fully understand how to use it", He told me some simple tricks. Looking around i saw a blank piece of board stuck to a tree in front of me, it looked like something used to be there and i did the hand signs with his help.

Turning the wood into an arrow saying 'my place' and a simple two half circles drawing with dots, _i made boobs_ Giggling to myself and kicked my feet like a child.

Kuro got it basically right away and smirked, But hayashi asked me to explain what they meant and i just couldn't. Sometimes he seems so innocent "It was nothing just seeing if i can make a simple drawing" Beeming with pride that i did it. "I was never good at genjutsu" Kuro mumbled so quiet i almost did not hear, i was curious if he was sad about that. "I never really cared for it" Hayashi spoke, "Scrolls to me were much cooler and more versatile".

Lied back staring up at the big branches, There was a tiny bit of sunlight way up there. Kuro was leaning on the railing one leg over the edge. Hayashi was completely turned, both his legs over the side, but he was writing something on paper. "So no one should be running by right or will some leaf come by", "I don't think any leaf will come, besides relief" Hayashi sounded distracted.

A long stretch of silence Hayashi made a noise, we both looked over as He jumped to his feet, startling me. "I think i got it" i swear he could almost jump he was so happy. I followed him when he jumped down, curious what was so exciting, spreading the scroll on the ground, bit his finger to draw blood, did some hand signs and smashed his hands into the scroll.

I watched as lines of chakra spread out in every direction in a very pretty pattern, Watching it in amazement as it slowly dispersed. "What did you just do" Looking at him like he was amazing, He looked up at me beyond ecstatic, "I did it", "But what did you do" Kuro mumbled.

"It is a perimeter seal, it goes out 100 yards and will notify me if anything has entered the area with any sort of chakra higher than your basic animal" He was so happy, "I wanted something like you" he said elated, With this there was less pressure on me "awesome" smiling at him, "sealing can do anything i take it", he nodded big smile on his face. "It is not like your's but it gives enough info on the direction they are in if they touch the ground or a tree"

"Can you feel us" i asked curiously, Closing his eyes his smile slowly faded from his face, he opened them and looked between me and Kuro puzzled a couple times before he nodded, He was starting to act strange "what's wrong" i asked worried. "Nothing" he said quickly as he jumped back up. I looked over at Kuro worried, He did not seem to understand either.

I followed him up, he was sitting cross legged face in his book and scroll all over the ground, looking at him with a question on my face but he did not look up, legs back over the edge i lied down Kuro joined me and we kind of stayed there in a T formation. "I guess with both of us we don't need to use our eyes" i mumbled, and Hayashi nodded a small distracted smile on his face.

The sound of the forest was comforting and peaceful, unsure of how much time had passed but i had to voice my question. "You couldn't see me could you" i asked with a little worry, He did not speak so i looked over at him, sitting up like Kuro did before, back on the railing i just looked at him.

"I never told you but during the exams there was this sand ninja", He looked over at me, "He was blind and i think he saw with chakra" this time Kuro opened his eyes and looked over, "He could not see me". Hayashi looking back down and back at me, and he nodded reluctantly before looking back at his scrolls.

"I still am not sure if it was because i was so weak or if it's because i am wired wrong" I think they were both listening but not looking at me, "before i took him out, and man it was fun to be invisible" Kuro smirked. "He yelled, 'why do you look like the worlds chakra', I don't know what that meant", Kuro was emotionless but Hayashi gave me a look of curiosity before he faced back to his scrolls in thought. I was hoping that would have made him less skittish, but i guess not.

"Well at least if i ever run across one of these perimeter seals they wont see me" i mumbled. This time he looked up with interest, "ya" he shook his weird pencil at me "Ya" he mumbled and went back to whatever he is doing. _My heart would break if he turns into all the others because of this._ Looking at Kuro, he seemed to be fine but i don't know. I lied back down, The forest was still peaceful but i was tense afraid Hayashi will hate me now.

Time went by and then Hayashi startled me by tapping me on my forehead with his pencil, opening my eyes he was flapping a piece of paper at me with a tic tac toe board on it smiling adorably, sitting up and spinning on my legs the tense in my shoulders faded. We played for a few rounds until Kuro noticed what we were doing, so i taught him how to play, we did the whole play the winner deal. Smiling as i watched them play, they loved this game. "Do you have any other games?", "Let me think about it", all i could think of was stupid child games and pictionary, I don't know how much paper Hayashi had, or even if they would like it but for now they were into this.

I just let them play, and decided to to look around. I ran around for a bit branch to branch stretching my legs, pushing my speed. Landing back by the birds i walked over to them, inside was three birds i did not touch unsure if it was wrong. "Hey there" i spoke quietly as one shimmied down the branch towards me, "Hi pretty bird" Opening it's wings, i got a good look at the spot on his leg they put the note. A second on jumped onto the cage and made it's way over to me, "Who's a pretty bird" this one made a noise at me as it looked at me sideways.

Hayashi was next to me in second, "your talking to the birds" he looked at me like i was strange, "I don't understand how that is weird" i smiled at him and the bird on the side of the cage made a noise at me, putting my face closer "who's a pretty bird" it flapped its wings at me.

"So these guys are trained to go to the village?", he nodded at me. "Smart birds" i quietly said to them, Making noises back to me bringing a smile to my face. "you done with the game", he nodded as i stood up straight. I just turned and went to look inside the small cabin. There was four hammocks in it, two right above the others wondering if it as easy to get into i saw a small fridge powered by a big battery. Opening it there was some water and a pack of opened cookies. I picked it up, looked at them they were in good shape so i tried one.

"Really, you just eat random food", I looked at him cookie half in my mouth, shoving it all the way in i ate it fast as i handed him the box, "It's good" i mumbled mouth full, "You are strange sometimes" as he grabbed a cookie taking a couple nibbles before he took a bigger bite, "It is good". He then grabbed a storage scroll, and took out a lot of food, drinks, snacks and a couple boxes of food and put them in the fridge, "eat these" he spoke in humor and walked away. "Thank you" I yelled out as he turned outside, grabbing a drink i went back up top.

Yawning, my back to the railing, looking at the blank canvas this wooden place was i pulled out a Kunai and wrote my name, the same lame way i always do, Ava was here. Hayashi looked at me confused, "It will be here when i'm not" i mumbled, "in my world i have my name in two different places of concrete", "concrete?", "ya, well rock"

I don't think he want's to graffiti this place but Kuro did, putting his first name next to mine so it said Ava, Kuro was here. Smiling at him, "maybe it will start something, next you come here you got to see if others start putting their name", "The way you said that made it sound like you don't think you will be here" hayashi spoke as he played with words on a scroll.

I looked up at him shocked and thought about it. "I guess it does" speaking slowly i smiled, Kuro just stared at me. _Maybe i don't think i will be around for much longer._

The sun was going down, it was a long day up here. "So same rotation as last time" Kuro asked, he was technically leader, but Hayashi sometimes almost seems to be it. He nodded, "i am not sleepy yet" i mumbled as i scratched a small happy face next to my name.

It was not long until the sun had set, Being deep in the trees it was almost impossible to see.

"So do you got any badass scrolls i have yet to see?", "there is one i recently learned, it is a giant fire dragon that explodes on contact, but it is a big mess to open anywhere safe", "nice, i have to see it", "ya i have to master it but i will be able to turn it into other elements eventually without needing to be that affinity", he spoke with excitement. "ya, scrolls seem fun". "They can do so much, it is slightly hard to master, you would think writing things on paper would be easy, but it is not", I just listened as he talked with emotion, he was very passionate about this.

Entering the cabin to sleep, Kuro was asleep on the bottom left. Curious about the top hammocks i headed for the top right. It was a challenge every time i tried to lift myself up it spun. Almost making it in, it spun again and i landed with an oof on the ground. "What are you doing" His angry voice rang out, Saying nothing i silently tried to get onto the bottom one, i was almost in when it also spun and i almost fell off but i got balance, Sighing i slowly shimmied to find comfort. "Finally failure" I gave a small giggle, these things are awkward to get into.

I was awoken to kuro shaking me, "Okay". Trying to get out it spun again and i hit floor, "these damn things" I whispered while looking up to see if i woke up Hayashi, it was so dark i could not tell. Noticing he was in the one Kuro was before, _they must not like getting in the top one either._ Quietly getting out i jumped back to the top if the tower, alone.

I sat there nothing to do, pulling out water playing with it all over my body. It is more fun on my arm I put it back on my right forearm and hand, tried to split it up to my other hand Like water walking holding it on my hands was easy, moving it up my arms at the same time was not to bad, but spinning it was almost impossible, when i tried to spike both, i just gave my right arm tiny cuts, so i just tried to spin both at the same time, felt like i was back to the beginning. Trying to focus on both hands at once was really hard.

Spending all night playing with water, come sunrise i was covered in water and only got i tiny, tiny bit better. When the light finally came through the thick tree's i noticed that Hayashi added his name to ours, Smiling at it my heart was happy. My genjutsu however was gone, I did it again, this time I wrote Morning assholes.

Lying there i felt Hayashi move around below, It was not long until he was beside me but he came up with a couple orange juices and brought a box of something for us to share, it looked homemade. "Did you make this" i asked while eating whatever it was, He nodded with a shy smile, grabbing more "it is good". He had made it for me, something he thinks i never ate before. _He is always feeding me_ , I smiled at him. _Because the first conversation about home i said i missed food?_ At the random thought i paused a second before grabbing something else. "Thank you" i said happily, "this is great", _He is a good person, so kind._

Kuro was next to us, a water in his hand and dug into the food, a few bites and he gave hayashi a nod, _he must have heard our conversation._ Hayashi small smile on his lips. Between all three of us it did not last long.

Hayashi started to talk about a guy he used to know that loved what we just ate, "Do you mean Slippy" Kuro asked, I just looked at him confused at the weird nickname, as a big smile came across Hayashi's face, Looking at me, "He was always getting into trouble", They started to talk about him, i guess they did not know he knew both of them He was a chunin when they were new Genin and helped teach them basic Taijutsu, a kind that most teachers don't teach because it was ridiculous, but they did not know it was so bad.

Sharing a few silly story's of bad situations he got in, Kuro was almost smiling. I just sat there and listened smiling at my team. Hayashi was laughing, i loved his laugh.

They looked at each other having a silent conversation when they both jumped down the the small open area south east, and got ready to fight. Other then one tree i could mostly see them from a top of the tower, so i sat there legs over the side and watched.

They got into just a basic taijutsu battle, something i never see Hayashi do but he was pretty good at it as i watched them block and dodge the others hit's. Hayashi swiped Kuros feet but he jumped, when what came next was so fast as it happened in mid air. Hayashi went to kick his side but it was blocked but with the same momentum his leg swung around to hit him in the head, also blocked, Kuro grabbed his leg and went to toss him as he swung his arm back, both landing on there feet easy they charged back in.

Mid run kuro jumped high with speed as his leg went straight towards Hayashi's head ducking he punched up to hit his chest, but Kuro was already flipping to change direction. When he landed they got into a fight so fast and fought there way up and down trees i could not see. I was about to get in a better viewing area they were back onto the open ground. Hayashi on the ground flipping forward as Kuro went to kick him in the head, Hayashi blocked it as he finished his flip back on his feet, but Kuro was faster and punted him in the side making him go flying, catching himself landing on his feet like nothing happened sliding backwards.

Then they got into a fast boxing match by what i could see i don't think many hits landed.

Kuro was faster and better at it but Hayashi held his ground well when Hayashi went to punch and Kuro blocked it with his hand, covering his fingers over his hand he pushed with his feet and strength he shoved him back with just his fist before almost instantly got behind him and kicked him again in the side as Hayashi got sent flying, he rolled once before getting on his feet and charging back in. A _wesome._

Getting back into the fast fight, interested in the speed but it looked like they were having a weird break dance battle that was just a bit on the violent side. Singing a rap song in my head to add to it i started giggling, _best break dance battle ever._ The amount of strength, speed and flexibility they have is awesome, hoping one day i can fight like that, the amount of fighting that happens mid air was kind of scary.

Taking a break they stood a little apart to breath, When Hayashi looked up at me smiling down on them. "I wanted to show you", He said loudly as he pulled out a scroll, Kuro understanding moved behind him.

Hayashi started to walk as far back as he could in the area, Falling to the ground i stood a little behind but more off to the side as he did a small hand sign and out of the scroll came flying out a huge Fire dragons head, Its body was just a long stretch of fire, it flew so fast and amazing, a split second and it hit the tree, and then exploded loudly to all the rest, making me bring my arm up to protect my face as we were not far enough away, my hair got blown crazy by the shock wave.

I opened my eyes and looked at the trees, the main tree was gone and two more were destroyed in a big circle area, Other's were burned. Staring at them in awe i noticed parts of them were still on fire. "Shit" was all i could say but by my face it was easy to tell how amazed i was. He was smiling adorably when he pulled out a water scroll and the wave put out the small fires. _I wonder what other elements will look like,_ "With water do you think it will explode ice shards?", He looked at me in thought, "That would be cool" Kuro said. Giving a glance to him he had a look in his eyes, he loved the fire dragon.

Spending the morning in a three way Taijutsu battle. They ran circles around me, but every once in while we teamed up for two on one and i noticed i was getting better with teamwork, They are better at reading each other then me, but i am slowly getting better at it.

A pause to catch our breath hayashi spoke with delight, "You're getting a lot better" as he looked at me, "remember the first time we did this and you literally just jumped on Kuros back", his deep laugh was like music, a weird mix between proud and embarrassed I gave a small awkward laugh as Kuro smirked.

Hayashi wanted to make more basic scrolls so he jumped back up the tower where he was seeable. Wanting to fight more i looked at Kuro as he looked at me no emotion on his face.

Covering my right arm with water, He pulled his swords out. Standing there tense and ready.

He moved towards me fast, one sword swung on my left side and the other from the front, Blocking the front sword with my water, i grabbed his shoulder and flipped over his head, bring my feet onto his back i pushed off with chakra moving backwards as i shoved him forward.

Landing on my feet i ran at him but he moved faster and was behind me swords moving towards me, Dodging just barely, i spun to block his next attack, blocking both swords with my water i jumped backwards, but he was on me fast and to avoid him i did a backflip. While i was mid flip he was quickly next to me and kicked me to the side, _Such power,_ trying to move my body so i can land on my feet he was back beside me and kicked me again while i was still in the air, this time i went flying up to the right.

He was suddenly above me but turning mid air i blocked that kick with my water the sharpness of it made him back off to not get cut, as he flipped back onto the ground. I landed on the side of a tree using chakra to squat.

Moving chakra into my feet i pushed off the tree the bark slightly cracking around my feet, Heading straight towards him i watched him smirk, he stood ready, i blocked one sword with the water and my feet landed safely on his second as i flipped off of it with a chakra push almost knocking it from his hand. Quickly landing on the ground i immediately swiped my leg out, he jumped and kicked me in the head. I Went flying, my face in the dirt as i slid ungracefully.

Getting back on my feet quickly, i looked over at him, _that was a brutal kick_. Running in I blocked a sword as i danced around him with a spin and went to cut his back with my water, it almost reached him but he slid down and slashed his swords out to cut my feet, jumping up and flipping on his shoulder again i went and almost sliced his arm a little with my water but he was fast and blocked it again making me jump backwards and i tossed three Kunai at him, deflecting them with his swords.

I was back in and blocked both swords, we stood there pressing on each other with strength, his swords were slightly getting inside my water as he was stronger then me, making me try and move it faster and spike it more when i chipped a very tiny part of his sword we locked eyes. He jumped backwards, i was able to catch my breath while we just stared at each other.

He did not seem at all tired i was giving my all, unlike him but he was fighting me with his swords so that is a good sign.

Standing there He looked at me he did a small hand sign with his swords in his hands, and then they were covered in fire. Smirking at me. _Now my water will be useless right? Well now is the time to find out_. I pulled out a Kunai for my left hand and ran at him spinning my water the fastest i could. I ducked as he tried to hit me and i slid under his legs, He spun as i stood up and brought them towards my head, using both my water and Kunai i tried to block them but the fire cut into my water easy, i turned and moved my arm away while i used my kunai to make sure he did not hurt me and with all my speed i was on the other side of the area.

Pulling out a water scroll, he noticed and got up into the tree tops with incredible speed as the wave came pouring out, quickly making three clones around me in a circle as he landed back on the ground and charged towards me, _I am doomed._

Doing what i used to do with all our speed we ran around him on the trees and tossed Kunai at him, this time i was faster and had better aim, a lot has happened since the last time i did this. He was in the middle blocking every kunai the speed and precision of him was finally showing. A big smile on my face, When i got behind him i quietly made a fourth and then jumped away to hide but he noticed making a few hand signs he made a big fireball and it took out all my clones.

I was a bit into the trees and i dropped spikes as i ran, he was headed my way, he boosted his speed and was right behind me but he actually stepped on one, giving me a second as he pulled it out of his foot. With no idea what to do so i just brought my water back up on my arm, in the same second i landed on a branch i pushed chakra into my feet to make me bounce backwards as i flew over his head Bringing my water straight onto his back, when he poofed away and a log was there as i cut it in half, while i still was falling my eyes big, i made him Kawarimi.

I landed on a branch as a smile came on my face but just as i landed he was back. His swords were not out, in the short amount of time it took for me to turn my head to look at him, i was surrounded by wire and then pulled onto a tree wrapped up and stuck.

Struggling against it he stood where i was previously, a strange look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. I just looked at him i tried to free myself but i was stuck, arms flat against the tree, using my water i tried to cut the wire, taking a second but i did cut myself down and landed in front of him, but had he been an enemy i would have been dead.

Breathing heavily i smiled at him. Turning to run back towards Hayashi as i watched him. Sticking my feet to the branch i was on and falling forward as a Kunai came at me, hanging upside down with all my speed i pushed on the branch and fell towards the ground, jumping on a second branch i booked it in a wide circle back towards Hayashi and dived into a bush to hide. He was on the ground instantly not to far away, but enough that he did not see me, _did i successfully hide?_

He ran the path i would have taken had i not hit the dirt, closing my eyes and watched him and Hayashi. _We are still fighting? what do i do?_ I made a silly fast wire trap with one paper bomb looked around the area quickly before i ran to hide again farther away, flat on my chest under a bush i closed my eyes and watched, hands ready.

Having the advantage while hidden i watched him as he stopped moving and came doubling back, a smile on my face.

He got close to my trap but i think he noticed as i saw him stop, pulling water on my arm, got on my feet in a crouched position i traded places with a log, sliding my arm out as i was behind him almost hitting his leg, i startled him as he stepped backwards a foot landing on the second wire and my bomb went off, but again he did Kawarimi, and was gone as it blew up as i turned my back to the tree next to me, a safe spot i was sure to look for.

After the bomb i noticed Hayashi stood up and headed our way with speed, as I felt Kuro come from the opposite way. Standing up looking at my bombs damage they both hit the ground in front of me at the same time, Hayashi looked at us worried and i gave a small sorry to him for it, Kuro looked at me "nice" was all he said.

We then headed back to the tower to do our job.

We were here for maybe just under two days when i saw someone heading our way from the direction of the village, sitting up i startled i made a noise alerting both the guys and then Hayashi stood up, he felt them also. We were standing ready in case when two ninja's showed up.

I guess the new Hokage is in the village and we are being relived to be there when they swore her in. Gathering our stuff we headed home. Worry sat in my heart, I felt safer in the woods looking for enemies then i do about going home and what if this lady does not want me around?


	15. The land of snow

_0o0 I don't know where this movie, the land of snow, truly stands, so i made it now, thanks for reading :) 0o0_

* * *

Looking around i grabbed my head as the headache started, my eyes landing on my team as we all stood here waiting for the new hokage. The area was packed.

Everyone shut up as a busty lady walked onto the balcony of the hokage building with the famous hat. She spoke loudly with purpose before she threw off her hat and called herself the new Hokage. I could almost see her chakra in this mess, i think she is a very strong person.

Something about her i liked. People started to cheer while i tried to not stare at her boobs. I just failed at it, they were huge. It was not long until i said my goodbyes to my team to head home, glad to be back from that mission.

I gave a small smile when i passed people i knew, i did hear some whisperers that she was the best healer around making me think of Lee, _that is good for him._

I pulled out my stuff and hopped into a shower, so nice to wash the dirt off. Like always in the shower i played with water. Trying to spin water on my second hand was still not working. I can only cover it or spin one at a time but holding water on my second makes my first slow down. I am not good enough to use a second arm, so i just focused on my main arm spinning for now.

We were not given a mission for a few days, so i just sparred with my team as we waited.

* * *

I waited outside the room, fear in my heart, _She is finally asking for me._ I just looked at the big doors waiting. It took a few days but i am sure she has been very busy.

I could see two strong chakras and a third almost not there, not sure who that is. Leaning back on the wall, there was no one else inside so i don't know why i am still waiting.

After another 10 minutes i was asked inside. Trying to show respect for her i gave her a small wave and smile and waited for her to speak to me. I watched as she flipped through a file and gave me small looks.

I noticed the small chakra was a cute pig, we both stared at each other and i think it knew i wanted to pet it, seemed intelligent for a pig, there was a spark in its eyes.

She sighed put her head on her hand and looked at me as if to size me up, i was happy to see whatever she is thinking, she did not give me the look.

"Ava lee" she spoke with authority, i tried to mask my fear but i don't think i fully succeeded. "you have a very big file" i looked at what she was looking in, _i wonder what it says?_ "The third thought highly of you and that you will be an asset one day" I nodded with a small smile at what he said about me. "You confuse me however" i just nodded biting my lip, "A lot of people have good things to say about you from your team to even a few jounin", "I even have a bit of rumors in here" i looked at the file wondering who said what.

"It says you don't know how you got here, has that changed", Still biting my lip, "Not completely, except i know i was in an earthquake and i was burned down with my home before i got here" They both looked at me funny.

"Can i check you out?" Shes asked confusing me a little, "sure" She stood up and walked over to me. I watched as green came out of her hands and she probed me with it, it was strong and invasive but also safe, making me calm down. After a minute she stopped, "Everything is normal" she mumbled while looking at me curious.

"It says here you can snowboard, does that mean you are good in snow?" I looked at her as she went to sit back down. I bit my lip with a small smile, "ya snow was common where i came from."

"I have a mission for you" watching her yawn as she gave me a look, like i was just another ninja. I nodded a big smile on my face.

* * *

Sitting in the back row i tried to watch the movie about a snow princess but all i could do was smile and look up at Naruto and his team sitting upside down on the ceiling, _so cool._ The movie was interesting but i am more into comedy then drama, the amazing fight scenes however gave it more credit, it was good.

A badass fight scene finished when Naruto yelled something and fell on his face, creating a disturbance as some guy came in and started to yell at them for not paying. Sakura and the black haired boy gracefully landed on the ground and showed him the tickets, quieting him down for a small second.

I watched with amusement as people started to throw stuff at them as they yelled for him to shut up, Naruto can be very loud and the movie was far from over. I was more excited about this entertaining moment then the movie so i was happy to just sit there.

A small giggle came out when more yelling happened and they were forced to leave.

I pulled the small paper out of my boob it was almost time to head to where i needed to be and with a need to find it quickly i just got up and left, i was not really into the movie anyway.

Walking outside to find the Poster i was told to meet at. I am pretty sure i am here to find Naruto and them, why else would they be here. I heard a girl yelling and i looked down an ally as all three sat in front of a poster of the movie. Feeling a little worried i was wrong i walked down towards them, Sakura said something to the black haired boy, when i got closer i heard Naruto say how she had bad taste in men.

I got closer and called out hello as it looked like she was about to hit Naruto, she was so angry when the look left her face and they both looked my way with a smile and a happy greeting.

"I think i am here to find you" i mumbled as i looked at the paper, "She did not tell me who i was meeting". My hand behind my head i introduced myself to the black haired boy. He calmly said his name, "Sasuke" i gave the kid a smile and tuned back to Sakura, "is it just us?" i was slightly confused.

"Kakashi sensei is late again" My eyes got big and a small smile covered my face, _book guy is coming?_ Naruto said something about him always being late while he glared and fixed his headband, i looked down at him squatting on the ground and staring up at the poster for the snow princess. _He is always late?_

Sasuke looked between us all, pretty calm but he was more readable then Kuro, he had a confusion in his eyes, i think at the fact they know me and he doesn't.

Naruto started to mumble about wanting to protect a real princess while he looked up at the billboard, "Its just a movie" Sasuke spoke. I felt a normal person chakra head our way quickly, making me stand up straighter and watch the direction it was coming from. A moment later we all heard the hoof beats and the kids jumped up alert. I watched as the actress from the movie jumped the fence on her horse and road away.

 _They ride horses?_ That was the first time i saw one here. I felt a lot of chakra head our way, they were about to literally run into the fence as i jumped backwards as the big gate opened knocking all the kids to the ground. A big group of men on horses ran by. They all got to there feet quickly and ran after them all, i was confused for a moment before i followed them.

Naruto made a bunch of clones and knocked down a couple horses before chasing after princess Gale. While i watched Sakura do some badass ninja switch and the guys on horses followed her, i ran roof top to roof top pursuing. I watched curious as they all dog pilled on Sakura and almost made me laugh when she started to fight and proofed back to herself confusing them all. She was fighting like crazy and then Sasuke was standing on the back of a horse and knocked one off in a cool way.

Wanting to get in on this i jumped down punched one guy out cold, then kicking a man over i got myself next to Sakura as we quickly took out the amount surrounding her with just some punches and kicks. We took them out so quickly and the boy was pretty fucking fast.

We started to pull the hats off people to get a look at the faces while tying them up, not sure where naruto and the actress went. I finished tying one up when i felt a familiar chakra making me look up at the top of a post, He was standing on the tiny top with grace, Kakashi.

He made a noise and Sakura and Sasuke then noticed him as they called out his name with happiness. I just stared up at him.

"What are you guys doing", "killing time" Sasuke spoke while clapping his hands together like they were dusty. Then Kakashi was on the ground like he teleported, I did not know what to say i just felt a little embarrassed at the obvious way he spoke, we did something wrong. The ropes all fell off. He had cut all the ropes and landed so fast i did not even see. I was looking back at him like a fan girl. _More amazing then i thought._

I watched as he helped one guy up and spoke apologies, we took out the people who hired us. I could not help but give a small smile at the comedy of the situation. "Follow me" the man spoke, "we need to talk elsewhere"

I was at the back of the group feeling awkward as i quietly followed. Kakashi looked back at me with a smile, i just smiled back in a silly way, he does not seem surprised i am here, i think i was supposed to meet them, why did they not just tell me.

I was curious why i seemed to be the only one wondering where Naruto was, _does he run off a lot?_

We made our way to a big warehouse, walking inside they had cameras and lighting and stuff all over the place. I never was in a place like this before, even at home. For a world with strange advances in tech, they had some decent movie shit. Looking around at all the people i noticed they are all civilians with small chakra, something reliving, in the leaf village when i am around this many people my head starts to hurt but here it was nice.

Making our way to the corner of the big room where the director was sitting in his chair, the corner had a bulletin board with obviously the new movie outline, i gave a fast glance at the pictures and the ones with snow were so pretty. _I forgot how pretty snow can be._

Sasuke and Sakura sat in some chairs while Kakashi leaned on the board, i copied him but behind the kids.

They started to talk about our mission and about the actress who we are guarding. I was listening but i could not look away at the fact Sakura was just staring at Saskue with red cheeks, and the poor boy just started out straight, hard to tell if he was annoyed but he just ignored her. _Kids._ G _irl move on,_ so easy to tell she has a crush and he wants nothing to do with it.

They started to talk about the land of snow and how it is always winter. They want to film there for authentication. I started to see why she asked me to come making me nervous like i am supposed to know something important about snow.

The main actors walked over and Sakura lost it, this girl is too boy crazy but i got to admit they are attractive. The one closest to me had long hair and a blue outfit, He gave us all a kind smile and he was so friendly for an actor.

The other guy had short black hair standing next to him, cup in hand as he spoke about how he does not like the cold. _Well who does really._ After a few pleasantries they all started to talk about the actress and how she runs away a lot but also how she was a great actress.

We chatted for a while as we all just sat there waiting for the people to find Lady Yukie, i looked around and was amazed that the cameras were pretty decent but they still use strange old school cameras with a blanket to take pictures. I made a small noise about that when Kakashi gave me a side glance "weird" i mumbled under my breath. I saw a small table covered in snacks and small sandwiches, _i wonder if i can eat that?_

The food looked so good, when the pretty actor with the long hair noticed i was staring at it. "You are welcome to eat" he said to me with a sexy smile boosting his hotness and made me kind of understand Sakura. I just waved my hand and gave an awkward laugh while saying "oh that is okay" _but man i want some._

I listened as they talked about Lady Yukie while sometimes looking at the table of food. They said good and bad things about her, _now she seems like an actress, a diva, these male actors were to nice._

Sakura just asked a bunch of questions while the three of us just quietly stood there, i slowly started to inch my way down the wall towards the food. Before i gave in and walked over to the table feeling slightly embarrassed but so hungry. My mouth drooled as i looked at the fancy actor food, it all looked so amazing.

Sasuke was next to me the second i picked something up, i gave him a side smile and giggle as i stuffed something in my face "hmm" making me feel less stupid with him joining me, He also looked interested in the fancy food. He is pretty good at the cool blank face thing, but his eyes sometimes gave it away.

After stuffing a few things in my mouth i grabbed a couple cookie like snacks and went back to the group, no one gave me a look like that was wrong, Sasuke not far behind me.

When a guy walked over carrying a big clip board with paper on it, "Sir the boat is here" He nodded and started to worry where the actress ran off to, i looked outside and the sun was going to set soon, Naruto is also still gone. This time we all went to look for her, it was taking a while because the main guy wanted to come with us so we could not run like ninjas.

The sun was set when i felt Narutos chakra nearby, i loudly pointed out he was in bar. Sakura looked confused at that fact he was in one, i am assuming he is still with the actress.

The guy started to run once he got near the door, so abruptly. We all followed him calmly as i walked through the door behind Sasuke, I noticed a creepy fuck off to the side waiting to leave, something about him bugged me deeply but i pushed it away and looked over at Yukie as the guy was talking about the boat.

The girl was dunk and they both started to yell at each other about never working as an actress again and she seemed fine about that, I yawned at the dramatics of it all when Kakashi spoke up "well there is no other choice" he lifted up his headband and looked her in the eyes as she passed out, he caught her, i just looked at him amazed again, he just keeps doing interesting things.

 _I wonder if he will teach me a water jutsu, if i can even get confidence to ask him._

I followed as he carried her to the dock, Everyone was happy to see her knocked out because we can finally leave. Walking into the hull we passed some small rooms with lots of beds as they got bigger the farther we went, near the end was a couple decent sized bedrooms for the main actors, and then we walked into the biggest and most lush, _they treat her better then the guys, what is her issue._ I followed Kakashi as the boat started to leave and he put her carefully on her bed, a maid walked passed us and shooed us out so she can change princess gale.

I just stood on the dimly lit deck holding on to a railing watching the land slowly disappear, Looking out to the deep mostly calm darkness and felt a little fear but it was also matched by excitement, i have never been on the ocean before and man it is amazing. Listening to small chats and the waves knocking around the boat, the air strong with salt water and the breeze slightly cold but still warm enough to not need my sweater.

I was told to bring a warm cloak, i had bought one but i also brought my sweater from home.

Kakashi was next to me and joined me looking out to the ocean, "I have never seen an ocean before", "it is better in the daylight" he spoke calmly. I looked over at him small smile on my face, i was on the wrong side to look at him, all i could see was his headband contraption, curious about his eyes, how he made her pass out but i just couldn't.

A big wave hit the side making me sway and giggle as i grabbed the railing, "So shocked i am not seasick"

Looking around i noticed most people have gone down to sleep, Sasuke was just sitting on a barrel while sakura seemed to not want to leave his side, Naruto was missing again. I just leaned back onto the railing as i looked out at the endless sea, not being able to tell when it hit the sky.

"The stars are even more amazing out here" He looked up, "I never asked anyone, do you guys have your own constellations like mine?" He just nodded, "It is so weird not seeing mine" i sighed and stood up and stretched my arms. He pointed me too a set of five and gave me a name, 'tiger', i tried to see while nodding curious. Then turned and pointed to the other side of the ship and showed me another called 'dragon', "Hmm like your hand signs" He looked down on me with an eye smile.

"So jiraiya told me he is releasing a new icha icha soon, i am so excited those books rule" He looked at me his one eye looking excited, "Thanks for showing me those books" i gave him a smile and nudged his arm. "He said that?" you could see his excitement, "Ya he cornered me in a bookstore when i was looking at his books and told me" i laughed "I can't wait" He made an agreement sound and he pulled out the second book, "I reread this all the time"

"How about page 255" I gave a laugh with a sly smile, he looked at me and then turned the pages, He reread my favorite part and i heard a silly little giggle, so adorable from the cool calm Kakashi, he closed it got his cool back and agreed it was good.

I looked over and Sasuke was looking at us funny, I am assuming like last time and its because i seem to know everyone but him. So i gave him a small friendly smile and he looked away a little snotty. _umm okay._

A few silent minutes i was getting tired.

I was shown to the room we ninjas will be in, it was right next to the stairs a small room with six beds on the wall, in a bunk bed situation. Yawning i looked at Naruto who was passed out on the top right almost snoring, i smiled as i got up on the top left, it was such a hard bed and had one thin white blanket, _Aren't we going to a cold area? I think we are gonna need blankets._ The waves were starting to rock me to sleep.

Opening my eyes, i looked around as i sat up and put my legs over the edge. I quietly jumped down and walked out feeling bad when the door squeaked as i looked back at all the sleeping ninjas, i tried to make my way out and shut the door fast and quiet to keep the squeaking to a minimum.

Walking on deck as a blast of colder air hit me, there was a two people up and drinking some coffee sitting around a small hot plate like object, they looked at me and smiled, i smiled back before looking out to the ocean, catching the tail end of the sunrise, it was so pretty with oranges and pinks over the never ending ocean.

I walked over to the workers and sat down next to them in a chair "It is getting cold" i mumbled and they agreed while handing me a small coffee cup, "thank you", it warmed my hands as i drank it slowly. I started to shake so i pulled out my pink sweater, They both looked confused at the strange garment i just gave them a shy smile and lite a smoke.

They talked about how they will set up the shit to film this movie in a bit, on the boat, I sipped more coffee with a small smile as they chatted, they acted like good friends. Standing up i wanted to get a better look at the ocean.

I looked out to the deep dark waters giving me a strange feeling i can't place, leaning over the railing and trying to see into the dark waters i think i saw something move. He was correct the ocean looked amazing in the sunlight, as the sun glimmered on the ocean, the water was still dark but also slightly bright blue.

I felt narutos chakra move around and he was up here in a fast moment, i looked over and smiled at him, "Morning" i mumbled as i looked back out to sea. He came over and sat on the ground next to me, back to the tall railing. I slid down next to him, "Sleep well?" "ya" he yawned, He grabbed his stomach and had a weird look on his face, I pulled out my scroll and pulled out a bag of chips and handed it to him, "I don't have much but snacks" He smiled and took them, "I wish i had raman, but this is great"

I looked at him and he did not seem cold, but then again he wears warmer clothes then me. His cute little fox face was adorable as he ate the chips. Wanting to ask him about the real fox inside of him, somehow he has the face for it. I just don't know how to ask someone something so personal. I also don't think he knows i am an alien.

Sasuke was up next, he walked over to us with a bit of attitude as both him and Naruto shared a strangely friendly glare. He silently leaned on the railing with no emotion, Sakura was not long behind as she stood next to Sasuke, Naruto gave a happy look when he saw her.

Sakura and naruto talked a lot making me smile every time she looked like she wanted to hit him but we mostly sat in silence and Kakashi was not far behind.

I was still sitting on the ground when Sakura looked at my sweater and was interested in the strange garment, "So is this from your home?" She asked curious, Naruto and Sasuke looked confused.

She rubbed my arm to feel the fabric, the sweater is still in a nice soft condition so she was excited about the feel. "I want one" she mumbled as she looked at Sasuke, "What do you think Sasuke, do you think it would good on me" She asked with a flirty smile, he just looked out to sea.

"I think you would look great on you Sakura", naruto spoke in a happy voice as she ignored him _. This is a bad love triangle,_ as i looked between the kids and gave an awkward giggle.

People started to filter out of the rooms and move around the deck, It was not long until they started to set up stuff to continue to film a movie, Noticing they don't do graphics, that made me start to like the movie, the stuff they do in fight scenes are mostly real.

Princess Gale was on the deck and getting ready as we watched them, She just acted like a little bitch. Kakashi was deep into the book making me smile, wondering what part he likes to reread the most.

Naruto mumbled about not wanting to deal with this lady, "You have to deal with this lady" Kakashi spoke calmly "It's an important mission", he said how we are on an A rank mission making a tiny bit of excitement and fear inside me. _I am on an A rank mission?_ My eyes were big and just stared at him before looking between the kids.

None of them seemed too fazed, just a tiny bit shocked, unlike me.

Sasuke spoke about how watching a spoiled actress would be easy, Kakashi disagreed at the fact celebrity's sometimes are targeted and i kind of agreed inside, "bitches be crazy" i mumbled.

The sun was out and the air felt warmer so i took off my sweater and put it in my scroll. I gave two small sneezes, _please don't get sick._ Kakashi looked over at me, "someone is talking about you", "I hope so" i mumbled, "better then getting a cold."

I sat quietly while the three of them talked amungst themselves, the kids were great but they were also kids, i feel young until i hang out with younger people. Looking over at kakashi wishing for a book.

Then they started to film distracting us all. She was an amazing actress, the story pulled me in and suddenly i want to watch this movie. I was not fazed when they needed eye drops to make her cry, but the kids were making me giggle at there astounded faces when they started to film again.

They set up another table of food and we all ate besides Kakashi, making me wonder what was under his mask. I slowly ate a sandwich as i blindly stared at his face while he was deep in the book, trying to place his face under the mask. i think he felt someone looking because he looked up and we locked eyes. Making it awkward i just continued to stare, eyes squinted with a tiny smile. I took a bite and he looked back down.

I nudged Sakura, "What is under that mask" i whispered as all three looked at me before looking at him, "We don't know we tried to find out once" She whispered back as Kakashi looked back up, seeing all four of us looking before the kids turned and acted like they were not, i just smiled at him and he went back to his book.

I turned and grabbed something else, "I think he has buck teeth" Naruto tried to whisper but he was not to good at it. "I think his lips are small" Sakura said, I squinted looking at his mouth, "Naw, i don't think so, i think you would be able to see that" I stuffed a strange cookie in my mouth, "ever ask him", She nodded, "He just showed us a second mask" Made me laugh and half spit out my cookie, a few people looked at me as i gagged on my cookie in laughter.

They filmed a few more scenes, and she may be a diva but she is very good, and the main guy actors looked pretty hot. I mumbled one agreement when sakura looked at them with love in her eyes. We sailed almost all day and it was starting to get cold again, i guess we are starting to get close.

It seemed like an incredibly long day, the sun was almost setting so i jumped up to the very top of the sails and sat down as i watched it, kicking my legs like a child, _sometimes being a ninja is so fun and freeing._ The wind blew around my hair and sweater making me feel like i was flying.

Feeling like i was being watched, looking down all three kids were looking up at me, Kakashi was near them but still reading, he _really_ likes those books.

Curious i let myself fall down and walked over to them. "Naruto says you are Iruka's girlfriend" Sakura asked in wistfulness, I just smiled at her, hand behind my head, "No, we are just friends" she almost looked hurt as her face dropped. Naruto looked at me eyes squinted in confusion, "I think you guys would be so cute" Sakura said back to her wistfulness. I just gave a small smile, she is so obsessed with relationships. I don't have a lot of friends, and the small amount i have i want to keep.

I walked over to where Kakashi was a bit off to the side, with a question i leaned on the railing i just watched the kids interact.

"Do the boys know i am an alien? i know Sakura knows", i whispered to him, He looked over at them and put his book slightly down, "I don't think so." I just nodded, and slightly tried to peer at what page he was on, with a silly smile on my face. He noticed and i laughed as a saw he was near my favorite part this time, just a page off.

He gave me a small eye smile and i wondered away.

* * *

Wrapping my sweater around me as we passed carefully threw small icebergs, The deep water was getting even more blue even with the dark cloudy sky.

Everyone joined me at the bow while we came up to the biggest Iceberg that was blocking our way, it was so big and beautiful, _i wonder how big the area below the water is._ The director lost his shit when he saw it, started shouting about filming here, how it is perfect and fate.

Standing around i watched the workers set up the cameras, Naruto and gale were around a small wood burning heater warming there hands. I started to lightly kick around the snow, the untouched snow was so amazing, feeling like i have not seen it in so long.

I picked some up and made a snowball, not sure who to throw it at, i chucked it at Naruto, He gave me a look before he picked some up, i did the same and made a ball in my hands as he copied. Smiles on our faces as we threw a few at each other, until they were about to film.

We all quieted down as they started to film, I stood next to kakashi while he read the book some more, now i was really confused, he seems to never put it down, _he really needs a new book._

Looking back at the 'villain' who was talking when i felt a pull on my chakra making me make a small noise, in the same second there was an explosion way up at the top of the iceburg. Kakashi was between that area and the princess, when a man popped up and invited us all to the land of snow. Then i felt one come up on the left and land on top of a sharp piece of tall ice, it was a pretty girl with pink hair.

She greeted Gale as Princess Koyuki, As they both stood there so incredibly cocky.

She was talking about some kind of hex crystal as i felt one move on the right coming at us, i looked that way while making a second noise as he came fast buried in the snow. Kakashi looked over just as a bigger guy popped out of the snow.

They all seem to know Kakashi. As strange as that was, i was more shocked that i think Gale was really a snow princess.

Kakashi called out to us to protect the princess and the civilians to get back to the ship while the girl and bigger guy were told to come after us as Kakashi blocked and started to fight the main guy, they moved so fast as they fought there way up the giant iceberg.

We all surrounded Yukie, "I always wanted to be in the movies" Naruto spoke with excitement for this fight. "I will protect you princess"

I watched while the bigger guy pulled out a strange looking snowboard and he moved towards us with snow coming out the back like it was motorized. _I want that!_ The girl ran at us while Naruto and Sasuke went to meet them in battle, while us girls surrounded Yukie.

The big guy weirdly moved quickly through the snow knocking down Naruto a couple times. To protect Naruto, Sasuke threw Kunai at him, shocking me that they were easily deflected off his armor, He then focused on the girl as she sent a bunch of frozen ice shards at him, He moved around and they followed him so he made a fireball and melted them.

Water was moving around my arm while Sakura called out everyone to leave. I looked back at Yukie and she was having some kind of mental breakdown and stood there in a shocked state.

Sandayu ran up to break her out of it While the girl sent the coolest ice spikes towards Sasuke. In the same second The big guy ran at Naruto and knocked him to the ground with some kind of pressure released air Making Kakashi scream out his name and send a water dragon to protect him, as it pulled the big guy with the current making him be pushed backwards. _They have amazing team work, i can learn a lot from these guys._

Everything is happening so fast and yet the director was not heading to the boat, he made a bunch of people carry him around and film this. I gave an absurd look at him.

Naruto and Kakashi were back to back when they started to talk about the armor. I looked around for an opening, as i listened and they told us about how the suits work and i don't understand why you would tell enemies how your suit works. I guess they made them better then the last time they fought Kakashi, They said how it is like a barrier, enhances and defends Ninjutsu, that i did not quite understand.

Kakashi split off again and fought the main guy, The big guy wrapped the unmoving princess in rope but Sakura cut it quickly, He headed towards Sakura on his board as i ran at him, pushed chakra in my feet and shoved him into the ground. My water arm could not cut into his armor, But i was able to block with it fine as he tried to use that hand thing he did to naruto, to me.

Jumping backwards i heard a loud noise and looked over at Kakashi, while an ice tiger and a water dragon got into a weird fight as they blocked each other. Naruto was on the big guy as i felt his dark chakra bubble to the surface, they got into a stance pushing on each others hands as i watched his chakra get bloodthirsty and red. Knowing what it was it may be dark, but it was no longer scary, i trusted Naruto.

I was back protecting the princess next to Sakura, looking over i watch as the pink girl caught Sasuke in ice, i was about to help when he switched with the wood burning heater with a bomb on it, I stood in between it and the princess and her helper using my arm to block the small pieces of ice that flew our way. While it was a distraction i watched him as two kunai with wire swung to attach her to the ice, She used her wings to break free. _This Sasuke kid is good!_ She literally flew into the air with the wings confusing me, _Sometimes physics here don't make sense._

Sakura yelled at the princess to get on the ship, i looked back at her and felt bad i know what a break down was like but i was unsure of how i could help her right now so i turned back to the enemies. I watched the three fights as her guardian was asking her to move, but she just screamed no, making my understanding break a little, as Naruto yelled out we have no time for this and she just would not move yelling about not going back to the land of snow.

When the big man broke free and shot a weird hand towards Gale, Sakura jumped in front of it and he tossed her away like a rag doll and the princess passed out for some reason.

He went to shoot his hand again and i blocked it with my water as i tried to slash the thin attached wires, he noticed and pulled it back quickly as i stood in between the passed out princess and the big guy ready to attack him again when a loud splash and bang shook the island and Kakashi called Naruto to get everyone out.

I grabbed Sakura who was next to me, Sasuke got himself, and naruto made a bunch of clones to pick up the princess, Sandayu, and any civilians that were still not on the boat.

I landed gracefully on the wood, sakura in my arms, i watched as the two strong chakras let loose two huge ice whales, As they both fell backwards i felt all three enemies run away and Kakashi was next to me, as the whole iceberg fell into the water.

The waves generated splashed the boat around as i tried to cover her up while we all got splashed with cold water moving the boat at speeds while it shockingly stayed a float. I looked over and the director who was beyond happy to get all that on tape.

I just stared at the area the huge mass used to be, i finally saw some real destruction that a ninja can do.

Kakashi was next to me as we looked down at Sakura who's face was scrunching, a sign she will wake up soon. I took her down into the ninja bedroom, as Kakashi took the princess to hers. She was cold and wet. I had no way to change her but i took off her wet shoes and cloak, the rest of her was not to bad. Pulling out my clean unused blanket i carry and put it over her as i felt Naruto behind me.

"I think she is fine" I said without turning around, i laid her cloak out on the bed no one seemed to use last two nights to dry. I felt Kakashi just stand next to the Princess, not sure what he was doing now, he obviously put her in her bed.

I ditched my soaked sweater and put it next to her cloak, and finally put mine on. I was confused on how warm it was over the fact it was a cloak and not a sweater. Kakashi looked into the room on his way past and peered in. "I think she wont be out long" He looked at the blanket covered girl. I followed him back up to the deck.

We were heading closer to land while also moving passed it, i guess there is a port a little while up. I looked at the boys, feeling useless again as i thought about their skill. When i sat down next to them i voiced how awesome they did.

It started to snow and it started to feel warmer like it always does when it snows.

Naruto and Sasuke were amazed even if the latter tried to be cool about it. I just smiled at them, their first snowfall, such a pretty and calm thing. I did the child thing and stuck my tongue out making Naruto join me. I smiled as i watched it land on my arm and melt away, "Ah snowfall was always so nice"

Sasuke looked at me curious, I don't know what pieces of the puzzle he is putting together but naruto did not connect any, he just raved about the snow. I felt Sakura move, "Ya she was not out long" I mumbled as they all looked at me, i looked over to the door and watched Sakura come out, cloakless and shivering.

I took off my cloak walked over and put it on her. I was cold now, but a part of me knew she would be colder then me. "Thanks" She looked at me shocked, "when yours dries i want it back" I said with a friendly smile. People were rushing around and the ninjas were tense as we started to see a port, i watched as it came closer while i leaned over the side.

We started to get closer and i was getting a better look when something shocked me, Trucks, a dozen fucking trucks. i stood up confused, Hayashi would love this confusion on my face. "How do you have trucks and yet not one person drives in the land of fire" I mumbled quietly. "We don't need them" i looked over at kakashi, "How do you not need them, cars are everything in my world" i watched a small poof of breath escaping his mask.

He had a look in his eye, i say so many things to Hayashi and Kuro that i forgot some people know nothing about my world. I was unsure of what he was thinking, i forgot he is not a friend, he is a badass ninja who was made to watch me.

Looking back out to the dock feeling slightly worried, the land of snow seems to be farther in tech then the land of fire. First the interesting suits, now trucks, i wonder if there is anything else here i did not think was in this world.

"Well i bet i know how to drive them" I gave a small awkward smile. I stood there cold and worried as we slowly got into port.


	16. The land of snow 2

Thanks for help :)

* * *

Making my way off the boat made my legs shake at the fact the ground was no longer moving, The wind was picking up as i followed everyone down the dock, the place filled with guys in Purple coats sitting around. Not long until we made our way into a building and came into a room with a big wooden desk.

The team, Sandayu, the director and his main hand all sat around the table.

Everyone took some seats, there was not enough so i leaned on the wooden wall behind the kids, feeling a little like a stranger again. Naruto got so mad when they called princess gale a real princess, about how she was just an actress, _this kid is so hotheaded._ That was when Sandayu told us that she was a real princess, and heir to the land of snow, The kids all lost it at that info, i was calm but i was also shocked that she was up for what, queen? _Her?_

Sandayu started to tell us the story, how he served the king when a bad cuop happened, her fathers brother killed him, the castle burned and how Kakashi saved her 10 years ago by running away with her. I gave a small look at him, _so did he know this was going to happen? Why am i here and not someone else?_

I could feel her chakra slowly shuffle towards us as i watched as tears ran down his face and fogged up his glasses about how happy he was when he found her alive. Her rude form came into view and leaned on the door frame, "I should have died back then"

"You must not say such things princess" More tears falling down his face, talking about how glad she was alive, "I am alive, but my heart is dead" she gave a rude look around the room, "After that day all tears i had dried up"

Wiping his tears away he spoke about how he forced his way into being her manager and waited for the right time to bring her back to the land of snow, getting a reaction out of the directors hand, "So you used us" He stood up almost knocking into the hand, ignoring him and made his way in front of the princess and got on his knees.

"Confront Doto and assume your rightful place as the leader of our country" Bowing lower he begged for her to take up arms and lead her people, telling her he will protect her with his life.

"No thanks" she spoke while looking down on him a glare in her eyes, "you have got to be kidding" she muttered how she cares nothing for her people, how no one can remove Doto.

But that made Naruto lose his shit, slamming his hand on the table, he spoke with anger about how no one should just give up and she was heartless, about how Sandayu spent his life trying to save his people, He spoke at how she will be dealing with him if she keeps talking that way about him. Sometimes words that come out of this kids mouth almost seem what was needed to be heard, no matter how angry they are.

The director spoke, "We are able to dream, because we don't give up hope, we are able to dream and that is why there is a future," A smile crossed my face at his beautiful words, _Such smart words._ "I like it it is the perfect theme for our new princess gale movie" My face dropped at that, twisting my smile into a confused face "Your not really going to keep filming are you", my face stayed the same wtf look as he said yes to them and that the movie is evolving.

I started to shake my head while they spoke about how it was once in a life time and the buzz they will get with a real princess and how it will be big, _Seriously._ When Kakashi spoke up, How Doto knows we are here with the princess and there is no running this time, we will have to fight. That made Naruto get so excited, this kid loves to fight, something i cant really relate to.

The princess started to yell at him, how there is no happy ending in this world. "Of coarse there is if your willing to fight for it" The director said, shocking her, feeling a need to interject but i kept my mouth shut when Kakashi chimed in about how we could use more people in this up coming fight, that he would normally go back to the village for this, _So maybe he did not know? i don't understand._ "That is a waste of time, we got this" Sasuke spoke with confidence.

I looked at Kakashi with confusion, when the Director spoke loudly "We are filming this and it will have a happy ending"

We all headed to the mass of trucks outside, i guess they were hear for us. We got split up between different trucks, Kakashi was in the truck with Koyuki, in the middle, The boys were sent farther up front in car two or three, not sure as i was sent back the second car from last with Sakura.

Getting in the trucks were strange to me, they had front seats to drive where two workers drove. It was way different the cars from home, there was two beds along both sides of the back with big windows. It was just a bit to short so i had to bend over and made my way to the left side bed and sat down.

It was only me and Sakura back here, Adjusting myself and leaning back with my feet up i got a nice look at the area from the window as we started to move, So happy to be a in a car again. Glancing at Sakura who was also looking out the window, unsure of how to start a conversation with her.

Slowly passing frozen trees covered in snow and ice, while we slowly moved up the mountain, the blanket of untouched snow was a beautiful sight. The trucks were very slow so i could see why Ninjas would not need them, but i am sure the normal people would love them. Sakura made a noise and i looked over, she was patting down her cloak, "its finally dry" She almost whispered, as she took mine off and gave it back to me, "thanks" I spoke with a smile as she put hers on, i did notice that my sweater was still almost frozen from water. "I guess the cloaks are better fabric for this" as i put it on, getting so much warmer now. She gave a look to my sweater and nodded, "Ya."

We sat in an awkward silence while looking out the windows. Trying to think of something to say, but all i know is she is boy crazy and i'm not sure i want to start that conversation. I watched as we moved down a thin strip of area next to a big drop from the mountain bringing a fear of heights again being in a truck and i cant save myself if we fall, there was barely any road.

"I have never been on a road like this" and i don't think she has been either because she moved over to my side and looked out the window with the same look as me. "That is a drop" i mumbled, she nodded.

I moved to the other bed in fear of tipping the truck, "So, an A rank mission, what a strange turn of events, are you not scared?" i asked, she looked at me, "Every mission i have been on seems to always go wrong in ways we are not ready for" she turned towards me. I just looked at her, "really" my eyes big. My interest was peeked with a need to probed she spoke again, "But we have Kakashi" i nodded and then her face went wistful "And Sasuke."

"I suck, i shouldn't be here, i think i was sent because i have dealt with snow before" She gave me a friendly look before looking back out.

I spoke wistfully this time, "I do want that big guys snowboard, it was cool". "Ya?, i don't understand how it worked" "ya not sure if it had a engine or it was chakra but i want it, snowboarding is fun." She looked at me with an understanding of my words. "Maybe we should steal it" She smiled at me with a joke in her words, i just gave a small smile but part of me really wanted to do that.

Pulling out a box of dango i packed for me, with four sticks of three. I offered her one while i ate mine, shaking her headed "I don't want to get fat" Shocking me, "With the amount of movement you do a few snacks here and there will not make you fat" She looked at me, "And besides your so young, you don't need to worry about diets" I stuck my box out i watched her think before she grabbed one with a smile she ate them.

We started to talk about the powers the boys have, she explained to me about the eyes how she feels far behind them, and she emphasized _even Naruto._ We chatted about various things, without the boys and not talking about Sasuke she seemed more mature and very smart, seeing a part of her that was very likable, like the girl i met in library.

The trucks all stopped moving startling us, closing my eyes i did not see much but two small and Naruto stopped to run off. We peeked our heads out just to find out the three of them needed to pee. I laughed while Sakuras face went red, "NARUTOOO" She looked ready to run up and hit him. I grabbed her shoulder with a laugh and stopped her. Calming her down i noticed we are about to go into a cave.

Kakashi and some more people left the Trucks to form in an area near the front ones, we gave each other a look and wondered over to meet them, the top of the snow was covered in a small layer of ice making it crunch as we slowly walked over, some snow getting in my boots. Sakura made her way next to Sasuke again and i stood to the left alone while i listened.

Sandyu looked at Kakashi, "beyond this cave is the hideout, we will pass through to the other side and finish shooting" I looked into the cave as he continued to talk "then my people can rest easier and finally have there princess back" He spoke with hope.

Leaving the watch posts we all joined Sandayu in the truck he sat in, there was a small kitchen in the truck confusing me. A tiny little table surrounded by a half booth, it was so crowded we were being knocked into each other. The kids almost shoved me into the stove trying to get in the seats but it was my fault that i just leaned on the stove. Kakashi came in and i tried to move over to the tiny counter while he leaned on the stove, feeling a little claustrophobic.

Sasuke did not look interested while the other two looked out the big window into the cave,"man i cant see the end at all" Naruto spoke with excitement. "Once there was a railroad through here", the kids were confused about what that was, i just looked out the window with curiosity on my face. _I don't understand this world, mine my not be to much more advance and without chakra, how unfair._ "Dig deep enough into the ice, you will find tracks"

Luckily these strange and more luxurious cars had decent lights in this dark tunnel. Closing my eyes, i just looked at the Chakras, getting to know them all from the inside, the small civilian chakras in other trucks were harder to see unlike if it was a Ninja.

I was to close to these boys strong chakras. Feeling a little suffocated i decided to try and keep my eyes open as the boredom from Sasuke and the spastic Naruto pulled at me, lucky Kakashi was calm being the strongest chakra.

It started to get brighter outside, it was a short time before we came out of the tunnel, all the trucks were parked around in no real order as everyone started to file out and set up cameras, following the team like a puppy. "Alright lets get this show on the road" The director yelled.

When his right hand man came running at us "We have a bit of a problem", as he got closer we all looked at him, "What now" "Yukie is gone again" all of our faces dropped, i felt real bad. I have a sense, i should have seen that, angry at myself as Sandyu was panicking but there was so many normal people around i did not even notice.

Not seeing any tracks she obviously doubled back down the cave or left before we even entered it. We all made it out the other side way faster then the trucks did, but still not seeing any tracks after that. Knowing what to do Kakashi handed all of us a radio to put in our ears, "Span out and look for her, radio back if you find her."

We all split in different directions, I headed in the opposite way Naruto did, headed up the mountain through the small trees the cold air on my face, for some reason i started to smile. I made sure to keep an eye out for her small chakra and any tracks.

I stopped and headed in a different direction, she is obviously not this way. I sighed when Naruto spoke up that he found her and was heading back through the cave. I slid down the hill a bit as i tried to stop running making me happy i was back in snow and turned to find my way back. _Wish he spoke up earlier._

Then i heard it, big loud and familiar, _a train._ Sliding down the hill on my shoes to hide behind a tree as i saw the tracks uncovering from under the snow. The train came towards me so quickly. Closed my eyes as it passed, I could see a few strong chakras in the front of it, _This is not good._ "Kakashi we have a problem" i spoke into the radio. He told us to get back as fast as we can over the top of the mountain and try and meet up. I jumped and headed back up and over while the train whizzed by.

My happy mood was over as a worry sat in my heart, I ran as fast as i could in the snow, lucky i was up higher and found a small thin path closer to one peak of the mountain, it was small but i felt safer here then in the truck. I was getting closer i could hear noise, like some kind of mechanism. A second later i ran into Sasuke and then the other two showed up so fast. We all got to a point and could see down on the area. It was a horrible sight, my heart dropped as i could see only Sandayu was standing.

I was stunned and terrified as they seemed to know what the other was thinking, they all took off in different directions with out a single word or pause. _They have amazing teamwork._ Sasuke tossed a Giant shuriken blocking a lot of Kunai shot out of the train at Sandayu, but the man still fell over as Sasuke threw Kunai with paper bombs at the train. Sakura headed towards a bigger peak and Kakashi went down over the edge of the cliff.

Me however took me a second to pull out of my shock, i noticed Naruto and the princess were safe on the ground outside of the cave with looks of horror on there faces, i am sure no different then mine. Closing my eyes i could see all the Purple coats and movie people were safely hidden around. I noticed Sakura with a bomb, understanding what she was about to do i ran as fast i could towards the train. I was close as she threw it on the cliff side, the world being so slow and yet so fast.

Pulling out a water scroll, when i got in a good area i opened it as Sakura blew up the snow. My wave came out shaking the train on its rails before freezing the back of the train, the air was cold enough that it froze almost instantly. The avalanche moved down the mountain as the train tried to speed away, the ice cracked but held as they dropped the part that was frozen barely making it out of the way of the snow as the front made it over the wooden bridge.

That was when Kakashi blew up the bridge, the rest of the train started to fall, pulling the front almost down as they unattached them, the front was about to fall when it barely made it over and disappeared down the track with speed.

I watched as Sasuke ran after them but Kakashi was there to hold him back almost instantly. "Hold it don't be so hasty" He spoke as i landed behind them, Sasuke looked at him confused. Watching the area they left, the need to protect and help had left me, i was to afraid to turn around as they all headed behind me.

Afraid to think and see the people behind us and the ones who were in the train. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply at this pointless fight, so many useless deaths. After my deep breaths i turned around to deal.

The people we have traveled with were coming out of there hiding places, safe. I ran into the middle of the disaster and closed my eyes looking for any survivors. The few small chakras that were still around i sent people towards them all. Everyone split up to help, other then the director. _If he uses this footage i will punch him._ I ran to a man who had a few Kunai in him.

I looked around to see if there was a doctor, Kakashi and Sasuke were circled around Sandayu, naruto and sakura were surveying the area, and all the purple coats were eager to help, but no doctor.

Looking down at the poor man, not sure how to help him, all i know is you don't remove what is in them until a doctor gets here, but its only me. His face scrunched and i petted his hair on his head. Its just me, if i leave him he will be gone. There was one in his chest, and on his arm and a couple non drastic ones in his legs.

I Pulled out the first aid i made a while ago, starting with his chest Kunai, pulling it out and pressing gauze on it holding it down with pressure, _i hope im doing this right._ it was bad, but there was not a massive amount of blood so i don't think it hit anything. _I need to take a first aid class, second time i'm in over my head here._ Keeping Pressure i needed a second hand, there was a purple coat not to far away looking like he was going to pass out.

I called him over and he came and helped even with his issue, giving him a friendly smile we cleaned up and i tried to fix it the best i could before i gauze wrapped it and had him keep pressure while i moved onto the deep one in his arm.

I grabbed some Wraps and tourniquet the top of his arm above the Kunai tightly. pulling it out it did not seem to bad, i tried to close this wound the best i could and wrapped it up, the legs were easy as it was more of a flesh wound.

Pulling me away from the man, i saw a few others were saved. The whole team surrounded Sandayu while he laid on a wooden board, The princess was kneeled beside him.

Bringing this guy to the area where the very few survivors were sat, i walked over to the group. Sandayu was gone. I made it over as i heard Naruto's loud voice ring out "Go home to where, I thought this was your home, wasn't it" His Anger was strong towards this girl, "Your place is here, face Doto and put your house in order"

She walked a bit more "You know absolutely nothing" Pausing and not looking back like a drama queen, "Spring does not come to this country, our tears are frozen and our hearts are ice." Not sure what to do as i looked down at Sandayu with sad eyes.

"Aren't you the only person with the power to change that" Sakura spoke up, "at least that was what Sandayu believed" She made a noise and walked away, "Im done"

Naruto ran over to her and grabbed her arm to spin her back towards us. I was so pulled into this drama that i almost did not feel the strong chakras were headed up towards us from the cliff side, confused how they were coming up that way, _they were not gone long_. "Incoming" i yelled a little to late as the biggest and decently fast airship floated up.

 _They even have airships?_

I ran towards them just as the Princess was grabbed by the big mans strange fist weapon, At the same time a bunch of kunai with i think paper bombs on it were thrown at us. Having to jump backwards as they blew up in an explosion of ice making us try to dodge a massive amount of thin shards, i made it pretty well but got a few small cuts. _Something else i want from these guys._

The Ship was already almost gone when Sasuke yelled out, "Where is Naruto," "Oh no he didn't" Sakura yelled back. I looked up at the leaving ship and could see him and all his clones climbing up it, then they were almost out of sight.

Sakura gave a sigh as we all just watched it leave, before i turned and looked at Kakashi, _what now?_

We left the tiny amount of survivors with the purple coats and went to find out where they went, Running so fast up the mountain in the direction the airship went, i was happy i was able to keep up with them and i know this time, they were not waiting for me. _I need to be useful!_

Kakashi had an idea on where they would be, being here before we followed him over the mountain with no real path. The trees spread out and the snow got deeper, when i looked at the rest of them carefully running on top of the snow. Shifting chakra into my feet to run like them, feeling like a dumbass for not thinking of it before but it got way more easy to keep up. I was so happy i was in the back and they did not see my idiot moment, everyone was silent as the wind howled around us.

We came over a hump and i saw the building, big, dark and creepy. We ran behind a snow bank and looked at it. We were still so far away and i could see nothing, but thankfully none of them even looked my way.

"We split up, you three go together, try to be stealthy" kakashi quietly spoke, Sasuke Spit out a joke, "Without Naruto i think we can be quiet"

then they both jumped up and ran down the left side. Startled i quickly ran after them.

Made our way down the snow as i slid on my boots, we came near a bridge that will get us across the cliff, two guards near the archway just standing there, "Under then" Sasuke spoke back.

We slid down and walked over the bridge underneath it, getting to the Metal building we stayed low and ran around until we were far enough away, going up we made our way to a small window up high.

We all held onto the wall just below the window as i closed my eyes, i watched as a patrol moved by, when they were far enough away i nodded and we all jumped in and landing from a big drop quietly. Sasuke looked up and pointed to a thin ledge above our heads, it was a perfect size to run on and stay above everyone. We started running in now real direction looking for any clue where they might be.

The place was so dark and big with so many patrols, but we avoided them easy. When a big explosion could be heard from every direction as it echoed through the metal walls alarming us. Kakashi whispered in our ears, he found an area that was a big prison and told us the direction he was in and to come to him, that is probably where they have them.

Sakura was out front of the Line we ran in as she guided us. It was not long when the walls changed and we ran out of the ledge, I closed my eyes as i jumped off for a quick scan "Three ahead" i quietly said as i hit the ground. Covering my arm with water getting ready to fight.

We came up to them quickly, Sasuke slid down and tripped one. I ran up the wall a bit into a flip as i brought down my water down on one, but just as fast as i took her out, Sasuke knocked out the other two. _I see what Sakura means, this kid is good._

We moved down a few more hallways in a tighter and creepier area, With my random scans i saw Kakashi, who was flying from below up to the level we were on, not to far away. There was a second patrol in between where he was and us, I voiced it to the kids.

Turning the corner Sakura pulled out Kunai with paper bombs, Seeing there backs as four were headed towards Kakashi, being behind them gave us the advantage. She easily blew them up and Sasuke made sure they were out before we literately slid into the archway where they were standing on a thin ledge.

I looked at them in shock as it was not just kakashi but the Princess and Naruto, i can understand if i missed her, but i did not see Naruto chakra. She was looking down at the necklace in her hands, something was different about her and they way she looked at us. _I wonder what happend._

"This place is crawling with guards" Naruto looked over ecstatic to see his team mates as he called out their names. I noticed the weird thing attached to his chest but ignored it as i felt that guards were headed our way but before i even spoke we all just started running down the walkway. I noticed an old school crappy elevator as i gave a small glance at it. _Of coarse._

We ran down passed many prison cells, in the middle was an open space easy to fall away to nothing, i noticed there was some cages with skeletons in them making me cringe, there was many floors of these and i assume it is as bad as this row.

I got a better look at the thing attached to Naruto's chest, it looked painful and i think might be the reason i cant see his chakra. A patrol was headed to us but they all Hesitated for a second before heading towards us, making me smile that we are scary. Sakura threw a bomb as the sound reverberated down the halls, and Sasuke and Kakashi made sure they were out real fast that we did not even stop running.

The walls started to change from gloomy to rich guy, the halls got winder and we ended up passing some really fancy craftsmanship. _What kind of place is this?_ The Patrols that found us were dealt with easy, When i saw a strong chakra, I moved next to Kakshi as i whispered "Ninjas ahead" He looked at me before turning forward, he seemed to be thinking as we slowed down, _He must have a plan._

He just continued on as we ran into the big dark room. _He is sitting in the dark?_ I was confused as we just ran into the middle of the dark room but i followed kakashi with trust. When a light turned on, There was Doto, sitting on a throne up a high set of stairs, my slight nervousness was replaced with disbelief at the lame evil villain entrance he was making.

He might be strong but man he is so... so.. I think Kakashi noticed my face, making me drop it. Kakashi called out his name like he was Surprised he was there, Keeping my face blank i just stared at Doto unsure of what kakashi had planned.

"Well done Koyuki" Doto spoke with an evil laugh, We all looked at her in shock. She ran towards him, "Wait" Kakashi called out, almost moved toward her as the three Henchman came out of nowhere and blocked him, as she ran up the stairs.

She handed the necklace off to Doto and looked down at us. "This shouldn't be a surprise to any of you, i am an actress"

"There you have it, another brilliant performance by the great Koyuki" Naruto was almost growling again, but me, i was just confused. She held Naruto's gaze. "yes" She pulled out a dagger and went to unsheathe it, "It was all an act" She turned as fast as she could and went to attack Doto, It seemed like she stabbed him "I told you didn't i, i'm an actress"

He was surprised as he angrily grabbed her by the neck with his giant hand. "Damnit" He yelled.

"Princess" Naruto yelled out giving a small step forward but none of us could help without a fight, She spoke with a shaky voice, "I always knew Naruto" my face dropped as i watched this scene unsure of what to do, ready to fight. "That if i ever returned to this country i was going to die here, at least i could" She tried to stand up and pushed on his arm.

"Don't you do it" Naruto yelled, while Doto make some noise, "Don't you stop fighting"

"Naruto, its only thanks to you, i can stop running away, here at the end" My heart dropped, _we need to do something not just stand here!_

"No because all your doing is running away, don't throw your life away like this" he called out to her in pain, making me grab my skirt and scrunch it.

"I'm sorry father" Koyuki spoke quietly, _she needs help, what do i do, Kakashi is not even moving._ "Sandayu"

Narutos face changed in a shocked fear as they both fell off the top of the stairs and hit the ground, Naruto ran towards her while calling out her name, the minions let him pass. I could see her chakra, she is still alive. _What happened, both there attitudes towards each other has changed._

He almost made it to her when Doto punched him in the face making him fly backwards as he laughed at him like it was not an easy thing to do to a person with no chakra. Making me give a reactive simple stance for battle

He stood there with knife in his chest. "You really thought you could kill me did you, with a toy dagger like this" as he undressed and his robe fell to the ground, slightly glad he was in a chakra suit and not getting naked.

He was doing another lame supervillain moment as we all watched him, _this guy is so lame._ "Yes, that's right its chakra armor" _Like we did not guess._ "The latest prototype" The princess started to cough and move around so he picked her up making Naruto run at him in anger. "Don't you touch him with those filthy hands of yours" but he was knocked back easy, being as useful as well, me.

"Your wasting your time, every ounce of your chakra has been completely sealed away" _ahhh,_ "Come let us go Koyuki beyond the rainbow"

A metal cable came out of his back as the roof exploded, He moved up into the air with speed, "No" Naruto yelled as he threw a Kunai with a rope attached, it wrapped around Koyuki's arm as he was pulled into the air with them. The henchman pulled them self out of the falling debris and got out so quickly.

The building was falling down around us, all i could do was focus on saving my own ass, i jumped from falling debris to debris until i landed on a safe part on the roof that was stable. The whole building was falling around me and other parts were on fire, from my post i could see Sakura and Sasuke were running into the snow covered forest, no idea where Kakashi was.

Yet again Naruto is off alone with the princess, this time with no chakra, worry in my heart for him as i watched the small light Doto made as he flew away, disappearing in the direction the team went. Carefully jumping from spot to spot down the broken building, trusting in my body is a feeling of freedom i never knew i needed. I landed on the snow with a crunch, i took off towards the area they all disappeared to, into the forest, alone.

Running as fast as i could i felt a spark, Worried it was one of the strong ninjas i slid to a halt and closed my eyes. Not far behind me was two weaker ninjas, the kind of people that were on patrol. Unsure if they are following me, luckily with chakra i leave no footprints.

I made two clones and we all hid behind the trees in the area blocked from where they were coming from. For all i know they will just keep going. "The kids went this way, Mizore and Fubuki are after them" They were running by "We can catch up and hit them from the sidelines". I looked at the ground in thought, _what do i do._ "Where is our chakra suits" the one who spoke sounded annoyed and the other agreed.

 _If they are stuck fighting them, more could go bad._ Biting my lip and with a bit of confidence, i sent my clones to jump out, they ran at them with kunai in all hands, climbing with my hands up the tree quickly my clones were in a taijutsu battle, just dodging because the punches are weak, sometimes swiping out with a kunai. My water on my hand, i crawled to the other side like a spider, happy that they did not even notice me.

Sending chakra into my feet for a boost i shoved off towards the closest one, spinning mid air i kicked out my leg at his head, knocking him down and out.

The second looked at me shocked as he turned to attack Kunai in hand, i blocked his stab with my water then spun into a low kick, he jumped up as my clone kicked him in the side, and my second clone punched him in the face from the other side at the same time, making him spin as he hit the ground. Pulling out my wire i got on his back and pulled his hands behind his back and tied him up, hands attached to tied up feet.

He was spitting insults at me while his face was in the snow, looking at the other i just tied his hands and put him leaning on a tree, _i cant just leave them helpless, but enough time for the team to get away_. "No wonder why you don't have a chakra suit" A big smile on my face at the short victory and ran back in the direction they went.

It was a few minutes at my speeds when i felt the air shift, the chakra was all around me in a non genjutsu way. I closed my eyes and saw two strong chakras, _kakashi._

I headed his way carefully, glad i finally found one of them. I saw them on top of a higher plateau from the forest, near its own peak of the mountain when kakashi suddenly had him upside down in his arms, as they fell off the plateau and landed not far from me. He was pounded waist deep in snow, his feet standing comically in the air. kakashi just stood there in a kind of hot way, as the other ninjas feet finally fell over, Kakashi gave a glance my way, i was not trying to hide but the smile on my face was big and embarrassing, So i just gave him a little wave.

Following him as he still knows the way around, We ran for a minute or two when i swear the air got warmer. It was not long until i felt the rest of them, Jumping over a snow bank i slid on boots into an important looking area, landing next to Sakura and Kakashi. The tall slabs of stone standing high in the air glowing in the light of naruto's attack. "The rainbow chakra, its just like in the movie" Sakura spoke with amazement.

His ball of chakra started to glow all colors as he got in close, dodging his arm swing he shoved his glowing ball into the chest of Doto. It was unbelievably pretty as i watched Doto's gear smash to pieces and was blown into glowing slab. Breaking it apart.

Almost Instantly the snow disappeared, the ground was filled with bright green grass and flowers, a beautiful clear blue lake appeared in the middle of the area Naruto was just fighting. The ice and snow was just gone. The air got warm and the smell of flowers filled the air.

Saskura was next to Sasuke, who was lying on the grass looking up at the sky. I heard the director yell something from far away, wondering how he got here and how much he got on film. Everyone was amazed and in shock, i was no different as i looked over Kakashi who looked out at the area calmly. "Spring" He whispered. "Spring? What the fuck, your physics don't make sense" i mumbled as i looked in the same direction he was. He gave me an eye smile.

I noticed the princess stand up from her spot behind a rock surrounded by flowers, she looked around nostalgic and happy, when i saw tears go down her face, making me smile at the different way she is now. Maybe come time the movie comes out ill know what happened with them when they were alone, if he gets it right.

Naruto spoke from the grass he was lying down in, "Now that is a happy ending."

We all just stood around in amazement.

Sakura came over at me, with a sneaky smile on her face. I was confused about it as Me and Kakashi looked at her. When she pulled her hand from behind her back, "I stole it" She showed me the big mans snowboard, I almost squealed in delight. Taking it from her hand i gave her a big hug before i spun it around in my hands to see how it worked.

I saw the thing at the bottom and back there was some kind of mechanism, pushing some chakra into it it made a low noise. I put it on the ground and pushed chakra into it, but i guess it wont move without snow. Sakura and me were both sad at that fact it wont work, i picked it up still excited, "Thanks, maybe i can use it one day" with a big smile i pulled out my scroll.

Weirdly enough, it fit "Man you really can get anything in here" i said to Sakura with a smile, she was interested in my scroll, i told her i will try and get her one if Hayashi does not mind making another.

* * *

Kakashi was about to put the passed out Naruto on his back when the Director offered his moving cart, Sasuke who was still a little hurt sat in his chair, and He laid Naruto down on it and the rest of us walked as we headed to city. The princess stayed next to the cart, not wanting to leave her hero's side.

Walking for a bit into the forest line, the small trees covered in buds. When i saw a flower that was just so pretty, It was bloomed with purple and blue swirled around, the petals were pointy and yet kind of like a part rose, part Lilly. I noticed beside it was next to a tiny stream coming out of a small cave in the cliffs side, the flowers ran along it. The princess came over and looked at them also.

"What are they" i asked, she shook her head unsure. "But they are pretty" She happily spoke back, _she is a different person now._ "This place was always covered in snow, even the trees seem taller without it."

Being ahead of the slow moving horde, Sakura decided to join us girls. She walked through the small stream, putting her hand on the top of the cave she peered in, making a noise she went inside.

The princess was still leaned over when Sakura called my name in fear, making her jump up and run back to the cart as i ran inside to help, water covering my hand. Walking in the cave was bigger on the inside, it was slightly dark and yet light enough to see, there she was looking up at the side where a very old and warn down picture of my tattoo sat, the color was even purple.

Kakashi was next to us ready to fight when he noticed what we were looking at, i looked around the cave the only other thing around was a small hole the water was coming from. _Must be near a lake or something?_

We all just stood there silent and looked at it, grabbing a kunai i went to see if i could scratch off the picture, i carefully rubbed the tip on the stone, it did nothing the picture was really on there.

"What the fuck" I said slowly, they both seemed to be thinking the same thing as me. "I can't remember but i thought i got this tattoo myself, but..I don't understand" Being confused i just turned and walked out, They were all huddled around the cart and Sasuke was ready to defend. They all calmed down when the other two came out, as he moved slowly and sat back down, he gave us a look that he wanted to ask but didn't.

My head was full of even more questions, i thought i had enough but nope the universe decided to add more. Making our way to the top of a hill when i looked out and could see the big beautiful city nestled in the mountains. The green grass made the light colored city stand out, I am assuming in winter it kind of blended in.

Everyone got more lively now that we can actually see the city and our walk will be over soon. The director talked to his guys about how to make the movie and what to edit in. while Sakura walked next to where Sasuke sat giving him small flirty looks, her maturity gone again.

I was just walking slightly out front when Kakashi patted my shoulder and i stopped moving while the rest walked ahead, he grabbed the princess as she walked by, no one really caring why. We stood behind them as he grabbed my arm kindly and shown my tattoo to the princess, "Do you know this." He asked in a calm way but it was obvious that this was getting to him or he would have waited.

She looked at it, her face contorted in thought, "you know, it seems familiar" she pulled it closer, before dropping it.

"Why", Neither of us actually responded, making her get slightly angry as we started to continued to walk. I just bit my lip and looked down while he looked out straight hands in his pockets. She sighed, "All right keep your secrets" She waved her hand at his with attitude, "I can look it up at home when we get there" then she walked back to be next to Naruto.

"She said home" He gave me a glance, "Naruto has strange skills with people, doesn't he?"

* * *

Looking at Naruto all patched up passed out in the hospital bed, It was us and the princess as we looked down on him, she was glad he was okay. "My Coronation is in a couple days, so I have the best rooms set up for you guys" She smiled at us, i was ecstatic, _what does 'the best room' mean to a soon to be queen?_

She leaned over to kiss Naruto on his cheek when Sasuke took a picture of it with a smirk on his face. I was feeling so Hungry, and now that i think our mission was mostly over i piped up, "I need food" Sasuke nodded "So hungry" making Sakura also agree.

Leaving the Hospital the princess split off from us as she had a lot to do, We walked looking for some restaurant, the color of this place was pretty light from the outside but has colors when your in it, It was such a nice place, The ground was not dirt paths like Kohona, but a beautiful stone.

We found a restaurant that had its doors wide open and some tables on the road, i guess enjoying the spring. I took a seat next to the road and Kakashi sat next to me, Sasuke across from him, and Sakura across from me. "Without Naruto we can eat something other then Ramen" Sakura giggled at Sasuke's joke.

Looking in the menu i did not understand what anything was but Dango, i was so distracted trying to find out what they were when they were ordering. Kakashi nudged me making me look up at the waitress scared, "Umm" Without wanting to seem stupid, "whatever he is getting" and motioned to Kakashi. She took away my menu and as she turned away, "and Dango" she gave a smile and walked away.

They all looked at me funny as i gave a sheepish look back, "Don't know what's on the menu, do you" Kakashi asked, i smiled and shook my head. Sasuke looked confused again, it wont be long until he figures it out. _I wonder if he has?_

Sitting around the table we were all a little wary so we sat in silence, it was the first time i got to sit other then when they were checking out Sasuke and Naruto. I leaned back and slid down in my chair. When the waitress came with our food, getting excited about what strange food i will be eating now, will be a complete surprise.

I looked at my plate as it was sat down, still unsure what it was i drooled as i was about to eat when a stay white dog came running past us down the road, four kids were running after it screaming, we all watched them run away curious, i looked back at the table and kakashi's food was gone as he sat there with a satisfied hard to see smile.

All three of us looked at him a little defeated, a small smile appeared on my face as i turned to eat. _To funny._

* * *

I lied on the lush bed, have not felt this comfortable in so long, i just lied there looking out the big window as the morning sun rose into the sky. I just could not get my ass out of this bed. I saw Kakashi and the princess head my way, sighing when they knocked on my door, _Guess i need to get up._

"Come in" i said reluctantly as i sat up. They walked in with purpose, i noticed she had a scroll in her hands. Kicking my legs over the side of the bed and looking at them curious."Well i found out why it was familiar" I looked at her in interest as Kakashi stood there calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"It was an old clan that was around a long time ago" Looking up at me, "But it was so long ago and no one really remembers or knows anything" I stared at her in disbelief, "This is all we have" she went to hand me the scroll, making me get off my bed and walk over, i carefully took it from her hand a little baffled. "Okay well" She turned to leave, "Sorry i can't help more" she walked off. I know she will have a few busy days.

I just looked up at him, and he stared at me, _ohh, i think hes waiting for me to open it._ Sitting back down i opened it, the top of the scroll had my faded tattoo, under it where i think the last name was also faded to be unreadable, it looked like this scroll fell into some water so there was not much to see, I guess they were once a small clan from here, one day they were just gone and it was a mystery, but no one ever found out why.

"That's it" I mumbled as i flipped over the scroll seeing nothing on the back, He walked over and i handed it to him to read, "Am i from here? or at least descended, Maybe why my chakra was unlocked on me and not the others?" I sat there in thought as he looked over the scroll, He was quiet, "Might be from the land of snow" he spoke, i think he was just as confused as me.

"Maybe not an Alien" He spoke with humor, i gave a smile "Ah i kinda like that title" Looking up at him "Are you going to tell the new Hokage?" He just looked at the useless scroll to not answer, giving a second small smile, "Then i don't have to" I mumbled, as he looked back at me and shoved the scroll in a pocket, _Taking it home, huh_

* * *

They were fixing up the area, people seemed to be in high spirits that the princess was back. They were hanging up a lot of the same purple flags around, There was going to be a Parade today and then the crowning. Our mission was over, but Naruto was still passed out, so we were hanging around for a bit. She had personal body guards picked out, so she was in a safe place without us.

I was wondering the town alone, some people seemed dressed warmly like they never had anything but warmer clothes, but in the land of snow it would make sense.

I did find a store people were buying the fancy dresses, The patterns had less flowers and more prismatic shapes with crazy colors, they also looked warmer then the ones in the land of fire. I already did that dress up thing recently i am fine to go to this dressed like a ninja.

I made sure my tattoo was uncovered, just in case some random person might see it and go, oh shit i know that. I looked around for something cool that the land of fire does not have i could take home. I also checked out the book store for anything like the other book, or even something on my tattoo, i found nothing but i had a lot of fun in this very different place.

It was almost time, so i went to group up with the rest of them, Everyone was starting to get packed around the Parade route, there was also a fancy open spot between two roads, where i am sure the Princess will sit. This place was packed, but because they were not ninjas it was not as suffocating but it did bug me a little.

I Showed up next to the team, "Hi" I spoke with a perky tone and a smile on my face. They greeted me happily, Naruto was next to them, i smiled at him "Your up" i cheerfully spoke, "I am never down for long" He almost yelled with Spirit.

We had a decent spot near where the princess will be, up next to the sidelines we had a nice view of the parade, Waiting there for about five minutes when Koyuki showed up with her body guards, gave us a smile and sat down on her knees for some reason the way she sat seemed humble to me. But her hat was crazy, it was wide and so big, with four purple small flags hanging from it.

The parade was pretty small, Out front was people holding up the Purple signs for the princess, then a giant band, with about five different instruments. They made beautifully loud music, right behind him was a group of about ten woman who danced down the street in unison wearing reveling clothes in pretty colors that moved as they danced. Behind them was a few people throwing candy into the crowds, reminding me of home.

I caught one, it was wrapped in a red paper, i opened it and it was sweet with a cherry taste and hard to chew, it was not the worst taste, i tried to chew it and looked at Sakura that was also not into the chewy part. We gave each other a stupid smile as we tried to eat it, feeling like i was chewing for to long as i watched the rest of parade.

The party was to be moved towards the palace where she will be crowned, All the way towards it people had set up tables from food to souvenirs, everyone was happy and excited as we wondered over there. It took a while but she eventually showed up on the balcony and looked down on her happy subjects. She spoke a few words before they crowned her.

Now that it was all over we just moved around the festival, i came across a table with coffee mugs, I was drawn in they were much bigger then the ones i own, just the perfect size not to big, not to small. looking around i found a funny white one that said 'a fun thing to do in the morning is not talk to me.' laughing i bought it, he wrapped it up the best he could and i put it in my scroll, hoping i don't break it.

We wondered around looking at stuff and they also bought some souvenirs, we had some light conversations when the princess found us and came to talk. We congratulated her as the new queen. When she had some information on the spring, about what had actually happened. "It was a generator, so it will be winter again soon"

 _So it was not strange physics it was some kind of tech that made spring,_ that was still confusing.

"But if they can figure it out and make it better this may become the land of spring", She was so excited for it. Sakura looked at her sadly "So sad you wont be an actress anymore"

"Who says i can't do both" She gave a sly smile as she shook the script in her hand, Kakashi lost his shit as she turned and walked away, His one eye was almost bulging as he looked at her, making me look at the tittle, It was Icha Icha the movie! I sucked in air and looked at him, "Oh oh, she will be perfect" He spoke up a little shaky, I laughed at his reaction, "To watch that on the big screen" He is so much more obsessed at the books then me.

She got ambushed by a bunch of kids asking for her autograph when Naruto put his hands on his head "I FORGOT TO GET HER AUTOGRAPH" making Sasuke take a cool stance with a smirk on his face as he showed him an envelope with a rainbow on it.

Naruto looked at him with puppy dog eyes as he took it from his hand. Opening up it was a picture of the Princess kissing him while he was passed out and bandaged, she wrote a note and signed her name.

"Aw why did you use this picture, can you take another" i giggled from behind as he was so distraught, "I think it is adorable" i said with delight, That was so cute.


	17. Some classes

Wiping the sweat off my forehead as i stood back and admired my newly painted walls, two repainted white walls and dark gray on the one behind my kitchen and the wall next to it with the doors. I got a decent amount of money from my A rank mission being able to replace my kitchen table with a gray one with matching chairs, a few small things and a new bad ass coffee maker.

Spending my day painting i also redid the snowboard from the boring gray it was. The background was black with white tree branches and small sakura buds. The white wall behind my couch was dry now so i hung it up figuring it was pointless to carry it around. _One day my precious._

I have not been home to long and still have not ran into anyone yet. I found out both my teammates are out on missions, not sure if it is the same one.

Walking around in the hot sun when i looked up a small set of stairs, Standing up top next to a bench was the smaller green beast looking out at the city. He looked so sad i had to go see him. Moving quickly i was next to him fast, putting my hands behind my back and leaning forward, "Lee" i spoke calmly.

His glassy glaze vanished as he looked at me. "Ava" He spoke softly with a sadness. My smile left my face as i just looked at this kid when he told me what was wrong. He was going to go have the new Hokage heal him but there is a chance he could die but if he doesn't he will never be a ninja again.

Sometimes i may be to forward or push to far into people personal space but i couldn't help myself, wrapping my arm around him. Not knowing what to say, i don't want to influence his mind because if it was me i would no longer be a ninja but he lives to be one. "No matter what, you have an inner strength no one else does, i know you will get through it." "What would you do" he looked over at me with his puppy dog eyes, "I am not the one to ask" as i squeezed him tighter.

He looked at me confused before facing back out to the city. "Do you have a dream, an ambition you would do anything for", that made me think "hmm"..." i can't think of even one." "really" he asked kindly in a curious way. "Mine is to be a great ninja" he spoke so softly like he could cry. My face dropping at this sad kid, i leaned my head on his shoulder.

Wanting to tell him to get the surgery but then the fact he could die changed it again, i really am at a loss myself. "I need a dream to then, hmm" I smiled at him and he nodded. I just hugged him for a bit as we looked over the village.

* * *

Moving around the town was way to hot after coming back from snow, _was it always this hot?_ With a strong need for cold water i decided to hit the nearest pond. Getting there faster then i ever did before, running near the middle i ninja jumped into the air before i cannonballed in, strange non words flew out of my mouth as i fell.

Splashing into the cold water was startling and reliving from at the same time. Holding my breath i swam down and watched the fish before i needed air. Shoving my feet off the ground i slightly emerged a bit to high before i floated there catching my breath. When i noticed a Kunai stuck in the ground with some kind of paper on it. _Paper bomb?_

Swimming over cautiously, Pulling myself onto the water and just looked at it, wringing water from my clothes i closed my eyes and noticed i was completely alone. Getting a closer look it did not look dangerous, picking it up it was a differently shaped Kunai then the ones i use, thinner and pointier. Carefully unwrapping it i opened the small note.

'You're not so bad' confusion all over my face "thank's" I mumbled as i looked around for any other clue. _Why would you leave a secret note for that?_

The wet clothes kept me cool as i walked around town looking like a wet dog, some people gave me weird looks but i did not care. I was looking for anyone i knew that would talk to me for help when i found myself near the academy. Peeking in the nearest window there was still classes going on, about to leave when i decided to just to sit on the swing and wait.

My clothes almost dry when the kids all came out and started to leave. Once they mostly cleared out i walked into the building looking for him. I headed for the room he taught me in, I peeked in and there he was looking at papers again. Leaning in the door frame i knocked on the wall "hey Iruka" He looked over at me with a smile "Ava"

"What are you doing here?" i walked in slowly "well i was wondering if you knew of any kind of personal class i could take" Giving me a questioning look. "Well i want to take a emergency first aid class and maybe one about tracking, do they have some?" The friendly smile turned into a pleased one as he opened a drawer and dug around in it. "I heard you went to the land of snow" He pulled out a brown binder and put it on his desk. "Ya" i sat on the desk just across from him. "Anything interesting, i am assuming because you want classes"

"Well i just ran into trouble again and would like to learn" i bit my lip and looked over at him, I trust him and wanted to mention my tattoo thing but i was unsure what i should and should't say. Thinking if i run into Kakashi again i should ask him about it, he has a more stable head then Kuro and already knows.

He pulled out two pieces of paper "Well here is a list of random classes they give and the second one is the time and day they will be. Standing up i picked them up and looked at them, "Thank you"

I looked at him with curiosity. "Do you have a life dream, or main ambition?" i asked leaning back on the table "Yes" i looked at him to continue, "I wanted to become a teacher" making me smile, "So you accomplished it?" "I want to pass the will of fire onto the next generation" "What is that?" i slid my ass onto the table. He looked at me looking for the right words, "It is something i cannot explain, something you need to find yourself" Not understanding i just looked at him with a thought in my eyes. "okay" I spoke slowly.

"So why do you ask" He asked while putting the brown binder back in the drawer "Well so many people have a big goal, something they will do whatever they can to achieve it" Biting my lip "I don't have one," He put his hands together and looked at me, nodding his head. Making me see the teacher in him again. "What do you want?", "Thats the thing, i just don't know. I have never had one"

"Not even a small goal?" Looking up at the ceiling "just things like wanting to learn archery or try out a new game", "now it is Learn first aid and how to track" i looked over and smiled at him, nodding "ya"

Noticing his pack of papers and not wanting to take up all his time i stood up "Well, i should go, thanks for the help" I smiled at him as i moved towards the door. "In about an hour i am meting Naruto for Ramen if you want to join us" i looked back at him shocked "Sure" I left with a big smile on my face. I decided to just look around the places near the ramen shop, i had nothing to do but wait. Noticing the grocery store, _I could use some stuff._

Walking in it i love this place, it was a quaint little place but it carried anything i needed, Wondering around i got some coffee and snacks, hanging around the frozen section a little to long for the cold. I found some perfect stuff to make some garlic bread, I got in line with three people in front of me, They used old school methods like adding it in their head, and writing things down.

I was lost in my head when the lady in front me was obviously panicking, Looking at this older lady digging in her small coin pouch before looking at the six things she was buying, seeming to see what she needed less. I looked at the cash girl "I got it" i said with no emotion, they both looked at me shocked, "All of it, just add it to mine" There was a paused moment between us as the cashier smiled and nodded and put her stuff in a bag.

"Thank you, so much" She bowed to me and thanked me again before she left, i just gave a small smile and a nod.

Putting my stuff on the counter and she rang me in. "That was nice of you" I gave a small smile, "I have been there." grabbed my bag and went back towards the Ramen place they will be at.

Leaning on the wall right across from the place i just smoked, with my one bag in my hands. Naruto landed in front of me. He looked at me shocked and then looked around. "He's not here" He made a face, "He was supposed to buy it for me" i laughed, i am sure he got the same amount for the mission as i did. "He is coming, he invited me"

Nodding at me, he went and sat down i joined him a few seats down. "Glad to be home?" I asked after i ordered "Ya, it was so cold there" "Snow can be fun" He nodded, "The tossing of the balls was fun" He smiled at me. "I am going on a new mission tomorrow" i looked at him "really so soon?"

"You're not?" He looked surprised "Where you going?" the food was brought to us quickly. "Some race or something" He said snapping his chopsticks and downing his food. I smiled at the speed as i slowly ate mine. I felt Iruka just before he came in and sat down between us. Naruto ordered a second as Iruka got his first. "I find it funny how fast some ninjas can eat" i said bringing noodles to my mouth, Iruka agreed with a look at Naruto.

"So you two had the mission together, how was it" Naruto perked up talking about snow and spring, the thing attached to his chest and badass fighting. My mood fell as he glanced over the horrible things that happened. I gave a small semi fake smile, "Naruto kept on disappearing with the princess" i laughed. "But in the end it was him who won the battle"

"My rasengan destroyed him" _He is a cocky hot headed little fuck isn't he_ , a smile on my face at this kid.

Iruka looked at him proud as Naruto ordered a third bowl, i swear they already had it cooked. "Sakura stole me a snowboard, its hanging on my wall waiting to use it someday" i said wistfully. That confused Naruto, we really did not do the mission together but without him it might have ended differently, damn girl kept on running away.

"So do you have a mission soon like Naruto" Iruka asked, i shook my head, "My teammates are not here at the moment", Swallowing my food, "Do you ever go on missions?" He said no, as a teacher he never leaves the village. "Once i would want that and i still don't like to fight, but i love leaving the village"

Naruto agreed new places are one of the big perks, next to fighting and getting better then Sasuke.

We talked a bit before we both finished our meal, Naruto however had five. I saw the dejected face of Iruka as he was paying for it, He was going to pay for mine as he invited me but i paid it myself.

The tracking class will be in tomorrow morning at eight am, and First aid not for a week. There was one today and soon about the transformation technique, with nothing to do i decided to go.

This one was actually in a class room, walking in slightly early there was one person sitting up front, A small girl definitely younger then the normal Genin, with long black hair, she looked over at me with a blank face and the badass eyes that kid Neji had. I gave a smile but she did not respond. Feeling awkward i wondered to the back and sat down.

Leaning on my hands i just looked around. A woman came in, her hair was a in a tight brown bun on her head, she was dressed in a Purple robe outfit, but her big breasts made it hang unfaltering over her body, giving her the normal smile i give all strangers, seemed to have given her permission to sit next to me.

She sat so incredibly close while she spoke with pep, "Hey" I gave her a bored 'hey' back when she told me her name but she spoke so fast and i did not truly get it as she moved on to why is there no one here. I just gave her a friendly smile. "I am not a ninja, I see you are" as she looked at my weapon pack, confusing me "I have been training a little to use this Jutsu" i was about to respond "I think it is cool to be able to change your looks, it is really cool" I nodded and opened my mouth "I want to be taller and if i can hold it long people wont know its me, you know maybe get the truth on how they see you" i was about to speak again but she gave me no time. "But mostly i am doing it so i can stalk my boyfriend without him knowing it's me" Startling me, _this lady!_

A group of three kids came in with Headbands. They seemed the normal Genin age, I think they are a team. They spoke quietly as they sat on the closest table to the door. The woman next to me just kept on talking about what she can do with this skill.

 _Should i glare like that girl next time?_ Luckily she shut up when the teacher came in, it was the same girl as last time with the green hair.

"So today we will learn how to make a flawless transformation, how to change the way you move and talk to completely change your identity correctly"

* * *

Being back in the same class room i went to the seat i had before, _I guess this is the room for these classes._

The class was small again, like last time there was only six including me. The teacher was different this time, she had a cocky proudness in the way she moved, Her brown hair was short and in a ponytail making it stand straight out the back. With red lines under her eyes and a big beast of a dog beside her, no matter how scary the white dog was i had to push away my urge to run up and cuddle with it.

This class was to be in here for a while as we talked and to be moved outside later. Everyone was quiet this time as we all listened to her basics, and some tips and tricks for ninjas without no inherited tracking skills. However ninja's are hard to track, and if they know what they are doing it is almost impossible the see any.

We listened for about an hour as she explained all different types of tracking methods before we followed her to an area with a lot of forest. Standing there was a second Member of the clan, with short Spiky hair flying out in a crazy mess. This time she had three dogs with her, There was a brown and white beast who's back was lined up with her waist, on the other side was a small fluffy gray one that came just under her knee, but looked just as tough as the first, and last was a black boy who's size was in the middle while he sat awkwardly on his butt breathing heavily with its tongue out.

We got split up into three teams of two, our mission was to track the dog given to us and make sure we are tracking the correct dog, the ninjas dogs are smart and skilled. I was put on a team with a black haired kid about sixteen,"Does the winner get anything" He asked as he walked over to me.

She just gave us a sly smile and gave us our dogs. We got the black one, it stood up and slowly walked over to us understanding completely, making me think he was fine until the other two stood erect and ready while this guy just lied on his back rubbing it in the grass at our feet.

"Great we got moon moon" I mumbled, the kid not understand my reference but he understood my tone and nodded a little confused.

Looking down at this crazy dog making me want to pet it, but still unsure if petting a ninja dog was allowed. When she said one word and the dogs ran into the woods, shocking me as our dog jumped up and ran with more speed then the others, a second later they were gone.

They all ran in different directions so once our wait was over we all ran in the direction they did. The speed of our dog had made paw prints in the ground so, we followed the spastic path, he has no real plan. His gait was pretty wide and far apart until it seemed to have stopped that issue. The tracking started to get harder once he slowed down, The kid was better at this then me as he noticed a crunched leaf when i saw something "there is a broken piece of...wood?" i pointed in a different direction on the ground, forgetting the word, he gave me a look like i was dumbass, "they call it a stick"

We followed the path from the broken twig and continued to move slowly as we followed, at one point we did run across the smaller prints of the tiny dog. We followed him pretty well. Stalked him for about ten minutes until we stood there stumped. When the kid looked up and saw our dog way up in a tree, Looking up he blended into the shadows well as his eyes creepily glowed. He may be derpy but he is smart, once we saw him he jumped down between us and started to run.

Not wasting a second we chased him, his speed was incredible but we kept up decently, now that his paws were digging into the ground again we couldn't lose him, we chased him in circles around the forest, we did pass a second group as we flashed by.

Having an idea i left my teammate to chase and i ran in a circle around the area trying to get ahead of the dog, Sliding in i jumped infront of the speedball and we tackled each other as i hugged him lightly around his neck, we both slid across the grass. I laughed as i hugged the dog before we both got on our feet. "Does that mean we got him?" the kid sounded slightly amused. The dog just sat down with his tongue out and waited for us to tell him what to do, "Smart boy" i patted his head "Guess we go back?"

He understood but first shoved his face along the ground as he ran in the grass before he got up straight and we headed back to the group. We were the second group to catch the dog, but the winner did not win anything anyway. Once the last group showed up we moved on. Next we will try and track each other. Using the new skills to track and also stay untrackable.

Two teams at a time, one person runs, one person tracks. Most of us just sat around, because too many people in there at a time might get annoying.

When it was my turn to run, I got ready and ran into the forest as some girl was to find me. I know my sense would be useful in this but i tried to ignore it as much as i could to get this right.

Paying attention to my feet and all the things we were taught how to track. While moving fast and quiet, smile on my face as this was a fun kind of game.

I ran in circles with no real path like my dog, when i felt my chakra pull, trying to ignore it i jumped up high into a tree. When the other teams finder found my tracks and looked around. She was not the one i am hiding from but i held my breath at the fact i left a trail, making me quickly move quietly from tree to tree.

I also ran into the other runner, who looked at me scared when i landed next to him making me smile before i jumped away. I also tried to parkour around because it is not the normal movement of a ninja. Trying not to look with my sense still did not help, i would feel it when someone came close so i was able to avoid my girl for a while. When i saw my black haired friend run by. _They sent a second group in?_

Making my way to the edge of the forest just to see, my girl was still in the forest but everyone else looked bored, feeling like i was taking so long i ran back in and went to find her. Unsure of her chakra as i was not paying attention i did find the other tracker, sighing and running off to the next person.

She just looked around the forest from ground to trees with a kind of a sad and angry look on her face.

Feeling guilty and wanting to track over hide, I decided to 'fuck up' and let her find me. I was unfair with my sense in both ways, the dogs were harder to see but real ninjas pulled on me even if i tried to ignore it or not pay attention.

We walked out of the forest and she had a big winner smile on her face, as the next two were sent in. Sitting down on the grass i started to pick at it when the dog walked over to me and leaned his head on my leg, making me pet him as i looked at the lady's that it was okay. One was not even looking my way but the teacher gave me a glance before turning away. I kinda love this derpy dog.

It was my turn to track, Trying my hardest not to look i really needed to find her on my own. I waited to right amount of time before running in the exact trees she did, The amount of people running in and out of this forest made the tracks impossible to read, also we all wore the same shoes with the same tracks. Looking for the kind if tracks that obviously was over top others, and slowly made my way in hoping i am going the right way.

When i felt a pull, sighing at myself looking around with my eyes there she was on the ground in a bush, "Hi" i waved at her. she crawled out a little sad and we headed back to the group. After everyone was done the class ended, i did learn a lot but i was kind of sad that i could not truly track her, it was a big forest but also small, still unsure if i tracked her correctly or just got lucky.

Finding a stone bench covered in the shade of a tree i sat down to have a snack. With no missions and no one to train with i had no idea what to do. I just sat there and looked around aimlessly. I noticed Kakashi down the road strolling around with his hands in his pockets, He turned my way and i gave a small wave but all he did was jump away.

My face dropped as i know he saw me, It is kinda sad he does not like me, making me think back on his smiles and i realized they were like the coddling of a child. Sighing i noticed a kid about 17 that was walking and could not keep his eyes of a girl my age walking by in a skin tight purple dress, i watched with amusement i saw what was about to happen.

He walked straight into the pole and moving so fast he ended up falling on his ass holding his head. laughing as a thought popped into my head.

I decided to have some strange fun, I hid behind the tree and transformed my looks, pulling some stuff from home the first idea was turning into a big biker guy in leather with an impressive beard and tattoos on every open spot. So curious as how they would react to someone like this. I made my way out from behind the tree and just started to walk around the shopping district with a get out of my way attitude.

I was expecting confusion but all i got was fear, making me feel a little guilty as they cuddled together, grabbed there kids and made sure my path was wide open. I decided to run down an alleyway and hid behind a garbage can as i changed my look.

I decided this time to try out something else from home, but not scary. I changed my hair in a rainbow style. For the clothes, some bright blue loose shorts, my old cute gray boots i landed in because i missed them. A small black strapy bralette to show off my real belly button piercing and fake snake bit piercings and a light old lady flowered cardigan.

I sped away from the back of alleyway quickly and then calmly walked through the town, when i looked back at two ninja's looking down the area i just came from making me speed walk away. This time i got what i wanted, confusion as i smiled at everyone.

A young girl walked up to me and asked where i got this awesome look from, not sure what to say i just smiled, pointed to my ear and shook my hand in a i can't hear way before i jumped away.

I hid again quickly before i switched again. Next i went for a busty hot chick with curled ombre blond hair, and a red dress that barely covered anything with really high black heals. This one i loved as i strutted my stuff, The males mouths dropped and some grabbed there noses, mostly all the woman sneered, as others checked me out. I did notice there was more ninja's around and i held all there gaze. There was something empowering of being this hot.

Enjoying this one i walked around a bit longer then the others when i dived into a another alleyway having fun.

This time i tried a mix between Gothic and steampunk, a look i know that is not here. My hair was pure white, my makeup was thick with black eyes and black lipstick and i turned my eye color red, with fake vampire teeth. Putting brown goggles on my head, A black corset with brown on the chest area pushing my tits to the sky. A dark brown half skirt with a light brown prismatic design, that opened at the front and hung to the ground behind me, showing off knee high black leather boots.

I gave a silly laugh as i jumped onto the one floor buildings as i walked around with grace flowing my skirt around. This time they all stopped to look at me, Standing on the edge on building i grabbed the sides of my skirt and pulled i it to the side and smiled at them exposing my teeth. They all were amazed when i noticed a few Ninjas from three different directions came heading towards me.

I jumped down and ran to find a safe place, i found my self safely hidden behind a wall releasing my transformation and came out the other end as me. I just pretended to look confused in a oh what did i just see way, as they passed by covering my mouth with fake shock and pointing the opposite way.

I walked away casually with a smile, when i felt something making me look up on a tall roof, i think i saw kakashi walking away but i was unsure, sighing again at the sadness so i just went home.

* * *

A day later i was standing in front of the Hokage, She looked overwhelmed. "I have a D-rank mission for you, Just outside the village is a specific plant that is needed" She pulled out a picture, "There is a small mountain it grows at the top" She put a map on top of the picture, "I am low on genin right now so you will be alone"

I just nodded, _getting a flower seems easy._ "It is medical and needed, so fill up a basket or bag" Moving forward i grabbed the picture and and map, gave a friendly nod and headed home to get ready. Digging around my home i couldn't find a good bag so i had to go buy the cheapest one i could find. Coming across decent sized purple draw string bag, before heading to the gate.

I have never left alone before it was slightly exhilarating. Checking the map, i will be going mostly north and little west. Jumping into the dark and gloomy trees at my own speed.

I only ran for amount five minutes when i came across a small field, Seeing a group of deer and the fawns making me sit on the branch as they made there way across. When a buck looked up at me, it dug it's hoof into the ground before turning and walking away. _I think that means he see's danger._ I was a little heartbroken to be seen as a threat.

When they all disappeared into the forest i jumped down and continued on my way. Looking up at the tall and wide small mountain, i ran across the ground for a second looking for a way up. "Guess i'm climbing" talking to myself. Using both hands and feet i started to climb slowly. A few loose rocks fell to the ground when i grabbed the wrong area.

Half way up there was a small cave and ledge, Taking a break i had a smoke while looking at the forest, i was just above the tree line. Kicking my legs over the side with no fear brought a smile to my face. After the small break i continued my way up, when i was almost to the top i found an area i could walk on.

The wind was strong as i tried to tame my hair, the air being cold and refreshing. I walked over to a small incredibly clear pond, the flowers surrounded the edges slightly submerged. Walking closer making some birds fly way and picked my first flower, pulling my hand back in shock as it was incredibly cold water. I carefully pulled out flowers and made sure they can grow back.

My bag was almost full, so i put it in my scroll. Moving to the edge, this was the highest i have ever been, forest as far as i could see, breathing deeply i looked down unsure of how to get off. Sighing i slowly lied on my chest and moved my ass over the cliff carefully until i was completely hanging over, As i looked down i made it was safe as i let me self slowly fall and sticking completely to the mountain when i needed to stop.

I made my way into the tree line when i felt a small pull, _Who's out here?_ I closed my eyes and looked around as i stuck to the stone like a bug. I couldn't see anything confusing me greatly. Slowly sliding down i was able to push off and land on the soft grass, glad to be off of the mountain.

I scanned for chakra again but i couldn't see anyone, _might have been a strong animal or something._ I started to jump back into the trees a little fear in my heart for no real reason, so i moved as fast as could. I heard a familiar noise as my feet landed on a branch making me jump backwards in a flip as a few Kunai landed where i would have.

Before i even landed from the flip i was kicked in the side and ended up flying to my left trying to get a hold of myself and see who's attacking me. Twisting my body to land correctly i pulled water onto my arm. Landing on a branch i squatted down before pushing off, just in time for more Kunai as i got a look at who was attacking me, there was a female her long brown bangs covered her headband making it unreadable, She was dressed in red with a brown vest.

She moved so fast that i barely got a good look at her, All i could do was jump around like a freak to not get hurt. She came at me so fast, She tried to punch me as i used my water to block when it slightly cut her hand she backed off again. She tossed more Kunai, blocking a couple with my own and my water but three hit me slightly badly as they came from behind me. _What kind of skill let's you throw Kunai from the opposite direction?_

When she did it again i noticed she used Kunai to hit Kunai and hit my back, I tried to spin and block this group but another landed deep into my leg making me grimace when she was next to me again. Before i could respond i was flying from the tree and falling towards the ground.

I was so disoriented trying to adjust my body as she was on me again knocking me into a tree, With so much speed i hit the tree and my head bounced giving me a headache as i fell to the ground.

I almost caught myself but i was barley standing, My whole body hurt as i tried to stand up my view was dizzy when something landed into my arm with so much pain. All i could do was look at her with a burst of adrenalin, i tried to fight back when she came at me. My body moved on it's own as i tried to fight her with my water, she easily avoided me, my sight was going black as i saw her laughing at me.


	18. The cheater

Floating in darkness, a pressure all around me as Orange clouds floated by, A few flashes of blue orbs swam by, followed by some words in English, Got you, Hello and seriously. A flash of light was all around me as i saw the face of Kakashi before i was sitting on my old couch cuddling my old dog, The pressure lifted as i patted him while we watched something on netflix in peace, before a bright green light enveloped all before it went black again.

My name was called out by a few different voices, the loudest was a old man while others blended into the background, a flash of light passed by again when i was being glared at by a red eye with a strange black pattern before the light came back showing my the face of a man i cannot place, it went all black again.

Feeling the pain in my body i slowly came to consciousness, Blue circled my head but my mind could not process it. Blinking at the bright light, _This seems familiar._ My eyes finally adjusted as i looked up at the ceiling, _am i in the hospital?_

"Am i alive" my voice was horse as i spoke to myself, "seems so" i heard a familiar voice. Slowly looking over Kakashi was sitting on the bed next to me holding up the red book as he looked at me. Slowly trying to sit up, while grabbing my head at the small headache, "urr" Noticing my scroll on the table next to the bed.

Looking down at myself i was covered in bandages almost everywhere "fuck" i quietly spoke, turning back to him "Did you save me?"

"I found you" He put the book down and looked at me serious, "I need to know who did this"

"oh, umm, I was getting the flowers when a girl showed up, for some reason i could not see her chakra" Pulling myself completely up, "I only got a small look and did not see her thingy" i pointed to my forehead "but she wore red and brown, with a look similar to you"

Staring at me for a second he stood up and disappeared. _I wonder if he knows where she was from._ I looked out the window slightly happy he sat in here with me, but he may just have wanted the info and not so much for me.

Sighing at the pain i kicked my legs over the side of the bed, Digging into my scroll as i pulled out the purple bag, "at least i finished the mission" talking to myself again. Trying to stand up but my right leg was in a lot of pain so i sat back onto my bed "That bitch was fast"

Looking around mad at the fact i was back here and unable to walk again. _This_ s _ucks._

I was shocked when the Hokage strolled into my room quickly as if she was busy, Kakashi followed behind her, She came over and started to heal my leg, "So you fought a jounin" She gave me a small smile as she moved to my other leg making it hurt less, "Do any damage?" a small awkward laugh came out, "nope" "But i completed the mission" my voice cracked as i pointed to the bag of flowers.

She moved onto my head, my headache vanished and a fog started to lift, "mm thats better" I mumbled.

She couldn't stay but she grabbed the bag of plants and asked me to write down what happened if i could. I will get my pay when i leave the hospital.

Kakashi handed me a pad of paper and a pencil before laying back down on the bed pulling the book out again. I looked away and tried to write the best i could from feeling something on the mountain to blacking out. Writing it down was sure embarrassing even if it was a jounin.

I finished and put it on my legs, closing my eyes i tried to look at kakashi's chakra, She healed my head a lot, but it was still a little fuzzy. I looked at his chakra, strong calm and close. I don't think he really likes me, but i need to ask.

"Can you do me a favor?" He gave me a unsure glance, "can you hide your chakra like you did when we met?" He nodded and i closed my eyes, I could not see anything "tsk" came out my mouth. "I can't see you" looking at him he nodded, "how useful am i" i mumbled as i put the pad and pencil on the table between us and bringing my legs up to my chest. Now that i was done writing i expected him to leave, but he stayed, making me give him a side glance. _hmm._

Not knowing how to start a conversation, I just looked out the window. _So tired of being saved all the time, i want to be the one who saves people for once._ Sighing, i kicked my legs over the bed and tried to stand up as he glanced at me, my leg was not as sore as it was before she healed me but it still hurt. Pushing passed the pain i wondered over to the bathroom.

I just looked into the mirror fixed my hair and glared at myself, _i need to get better, there has to be a point why i am here, it can't be just to be an annoyance to everyone. I have a dream now, to be useful._

Calming my anger down i came out of the bathroom and he was still there confusing me, last time i was here people were just gone. I noticed the pad was missing i guess he picked it up making me crack a small smile. "Naruto told me you guys had a mission" i said with a question on the end "I was on my own mission they went alone" he said not leaving his book. Some awkward seconds passed without being sure of what to say.

I just looked at him reading before looking back out the window _, He loves these stories way to much, but it is nice to geek out with him._ As i brought up the upcoming movie and how i hope they don't cut to much out, he agreed with me making me smile inside as i leaned back on my bed. Glad he was still with me, but i still can't pull myself to ask him for a Jutsu. "I have a question" he looked at me. "Can i tell anyone about my tattoo or is it something i should not do?" He looked at me in thought, "someone you trust"

"Have you told the Hokage?" He nodded. "She has the scroll, got someone to try and restore it" this time i nodded, _i feel like i should have known that._

 _"_ I can't stay here for days again" i slightly joked as i wondered if i can go home. He seemed to understand, "Ya i would rather be at home when i heal" My insides got happy that he was talking to me, a small smile would not leave my face. It was not long until my old nurse found her way into my room, being so happy to see her again i said hey a little to loudly, We had a short conversation, kakashi ignored us as he read. She ran over me again but Tsunade healed me pretty well, but her heals helped my head clear.

Asking her if i can go home, she thought about it and said yes, but to stop by again if i do not heal fast enough. So excited to leave this place when she left i started to move my slow ass around and gathered all my things right away. Looking at him a part of me was sad i needed to get out here so badly because he sat here with me, but i had to go.

When i gathered my things he actually stayed with me seeing if i could walk my broken butt home by myself. When we got outside the hospital, i looked at him, hands in his pockets and looking to his left. Figuring he was about to leave i thanked him, He gave me a cool look, nodded at me and vanished.

My smile was still there i headed to my home slowly.

* * *

Listening to the only show on the t.v worth watching as i made myself some homemade sloppy joes, needing to cook all of my meat i made to much and put some in the fridge for later. A strong need to get better at being a ninja was inside me but there was not much i could do being broken and not having someone to train with. All i did was play around with my weak genjutsu making silly messages on my wall just to use my chakra. The most recent was just a 'Fuck this" slightly angry i can barely walk.

I might still be in pain, but i had no open wounds the healing these guys can do is amazing, thinking about it i would not truly want to be one, as cool as it was and how useful it could be, having to deal with sick and dying all the time is not something i could do, but i do want to take the first aid class that will be soon just to help when it's needed, still unsure of what i want to truly do with this life.

Spilling my meal down my top, making a noise at the now ruined blue top. I pulled it off of me as i walked over to my kitchen sink to try and save it. When i felt a pull, for some reason giving me a little ptsd that showed up unannounced and made me angry. Hayashi jumped into my window when he noticed i was standing in my bra he spun around, "So sorry"

I was not to embarrassed and the way he reacted was just to distracting making me laugh as i tried to move quickly to my room as fast as i could to grab a new top. Coming back out of my room his cheeks were a little red until he noticed i was hurt, I told him about the jonin. "Must have been to see how the village is under new leadership" Making me look at him, "that makes sense" feeling a little dumb, i figured it was just a random ninja like last time.

He looked down at my half eaten strange food and gave me a look while pointing, I told him the silly name and pulled some of the leftovers out and reheated it. "How was your mission?" i asked as i made him a plate, "Fine, Yours?", "Meh" he took it from me, "eat over the plate, they are messy" He nodded, "got that from the name" he joked at me.

I watched as he took a bite, _I think he likes it._ "Is this a new table" he asked mouth full of food as he patted it, as he looked around, "it is really different in here" I looked at him startled, "For a guy who notices almost everything that was a bit of a blank" He gave a sheepish smile while he ate more. "I like your paint job" before giving a look at my snowboard without saying anything.

I grabbed my plate from the coffee table and joined him. He swallowed "This is good" i just nodded as i ate pieces of fallen meat.

I looked at him, i do trust him but i also don't know what he tells people about me, but if he finds out from someone else i think he would be hurt. "Guess what crazy thing happened" He looked up at me from his food without moving anything and question on his face, smiling i told him about my tattoo, and the cave. He just stared at me, still holding his food lost in my story, when a piece dropped from his burger it snapped him out of it.

He was speechless and i just smiled, "ya i was kind of like that, Kakashi told me i might not be an alien then and i was like aww i liked that tittle" trying to make him snap out of whatever he was thinking. "Kakashi? Hatake?" My smile dropping ya, confused at his reaction, He just looked at me putting his food down, "I was with him on the mission" "oh really, he is legendary" he tried to keep the friendly conversation but not doing so well.

I almost felt wrong telling this to him as he was lost in his head. He started to shift around like he needed to leave, _oh no.._

I just looked at him confused wondering what was going on in his head. He excused himself and had to leave, a frown on my face "See you later" he called out as he jumped out my window and was gone. I sat there and just looked out the window after him. That was not the reaction i thought he would give.

Still startled i cleaned up the mess, Passing all questions in my head, nothing made sense i just couldn't figure it out. I changed my genjutsu wordplay with "what the fuck"

 _That was a mistake. Please don't tell anyone._ That was the second time something weird happened and he freaked out, but that doesn't even make sense considering he asks so many questions. _Well i won't mention the scroll is being restored, or anything else._

* * *

Having to walk slowly through town and not run made me hear more people talk. This place is full off gossip and man it gets around fast, yet at the same time no one knows anything its down right, confusing. I think i am old news now, When people see me it's not as bad even if they give me a look, and they don't seem to talk about me like they used to, the whole reason i never walked around here like this.

I did find out a lot of ninja's were out on missions and less actually around the village, I passed a few that said the only remaining Uchiha has left the village for good. Making me lean on a wall around the corner and eves drop like a nosy little old lady. _That is Naruto's teammate right?_

They talked about how the group of Genin that went after him are healing in the hospital, how a few were critical, making me look the direction it is in wondering who was not doing well.

 _Sakura and Naruto must be loosing it._ Biting my lip i looked at the ground wondering if i should check on them, but we are not close and it might be weird, to me they are people i can talk to, but to them i am probably nothing.

I stood up and headed my way to the store i was going to. Turning a corner i saw Hayashi making me pause, _How is he doing now?_ I was about to walk over and see how he reacts to me, when a girl i recognized walked up to him as he looked down on her with a small smile. Looking a little like a romantic greet making me pause and question where i know her from.

Looking at her cute face as her short dark blue hair framed it, She wore a Normal Chunin vest with a semi pink dress with slits up the sides showing off the black shorts. I just looked at her trying to figure it out as he grabbed her hand and they walked into a restaurant. _I guess some girl got passed his romantic blindness._ I gave a small smile at the fact he has a girlfriend, but sad he may still be awkward around me.

Moving again i remembered, It was that girl that circled me with two others near the bar. Making me pause and look back, _Shit._ I changed my looks, to a slightly chubby girl, someone people wont really look at, with plain brown hair, and dark brown eyes as i walked into the restaurant trying not to limp, taking a table as close i could while still being far away. She might have only hated me because of him, but i need to see if she is better then i think.

I picked up the Menu and peeked at them over it as they sat giggling and smiling, if i did not hate her i would be smiling at it. Sadly i was a little to far to completely hear the full conversation. When that Purple Haired girl sat next to me on the same side of the table, "I saw all that, who are you stalking?" She whispered and waved over a waitress.

A smile on my face at her as we ordered, "My team mate is on a date with a bitch who tried to kill me" She nodded and looked her over, "Shes not that hot" She leaned in, "She's okay" i said back, "So does this guy mean anything?" As she raised her eyebrows a couple times, "Naw, he is just very innocent and well, she tried to kill me"

"He is very cute" as she eyed him as our drinks were brought, when the bitch turned her head towards us as we pretended not to see. Turning back she started to rub his hand, "Your ano" i asked confused, "Anko" she spoke while talking a sip of alcohol, she looked at me with a question, "Ava" we sat there quietly trying to hear the conversation, drinking while she gave a few snippets. _I like this girl._

Watching them actually flirt made me miss dating a little bit, even if the last guy made me hate it. Listening as the girl talked about herself, "Oh she likes long walks? how original" She took a handful of nuts and ate it. Grabbing some nuts myself i just smiled at her. We insulted her for a bit.

"Notice how she makes that noise when she stops speaking, what is that" Anko joked before downing the rest of her drink, I gave a small giggle, but i started to notice they are really cute together even if it was easy to cut her down. "I can't believe how much she talks about herself" I spoke leaning into her.

Getting a little drunk we slightly got louder, When she was about to make fun of her pink dress i had to shush her, being a little drunk myself i ended up hitting her nose with my finger. "Shh" looking over they did not notice us. "She is abysmal" she spoke quietly again, "Look at you and your big words, cracked a dictionary huh" I Joked back with a smile, She looked at me taken aback before a smile appeared on her face, "Oh so it's like that" I just downed my drink and nodded. "You are such a bad ninja that a baby can kick your ass" she spoke back, making my smile grow. "Behold the jar in which i store my fucks. Oh shit its empty." We laughed loudly as she lightly hit my arm before stuffing her face.

We had such a fun time i did not even notice them leave, but once i did i dropped my transformation and just hung out with her.

* * *

Sitting at the hospital as Tsunade finished healing me, my limp was gone and i was basically fine. When i was there i found out what had occurred with Naruto and them, But Sakura and Naruto had went off with jiraiya. With a need for a mission i asked what she had.

She gave me a c-rank, Spying on the wife of a guy to see if she was cheating, It sounded so interesting and fun so i had to take it. Because to leave the village i needed two more people, She will send a team to the gate in an hour and for me to get ready fast. Happy about that, i don't want to leave alone again and i also don't think she wants that either.

I showed up early as it did not take long and headed the wall i seem to always lean on while i wait. I noticed that girl, Tenten stopped and stood around looking depressed. After not moving away i walked up to her to see if she was coming.

We talked lightly as we waited for the next member, i found out Lee is doing great and is on his way to being completely healed, making me smile, and Neji was moved out of critical and is also healing. I nodded, curious why she was coming when both her members are so hurt but it is a rude thing to ask. It was not long until i saw a confident blonde walk over to us, she also looked worried as i found out one teammate was also pulled out of critical. I guess when Tsunade asks you on a mission, you go.

We all left the village in silence together in no real order as no one seemed to try and lead, The area we were headed to was not far about a half an hour run.

We walked towards a beautiful white stone wall, passing over a big bridge over a small river as it was the only way in. The road was covered in wonderfully laid stone, the light posts were tall black and pointy. Small roads surrounded by old looking expensive buildings, red being a major factor on the roofs as they came to points on the edges. I was in awe at the rich look of this place. They looked to me for guidance, feeling awkward even if may be the older one, I am far from a leader but i pulled out the sheet of information and tried to find the spot we were to meet him secretly.

We found a stunning park surrounded by trees and in the middle was a small lake, some people were floating around in small canoes. I followed the map and found a secluded area with a little bench. Checking the time he was to come here in about an hour, as this was a secret mission letting people see the ninjas in his house could fuck it up.

They sat on the bench and i flopped into the grass, They both stayed depressed and quiet, "They will be okay, Tsunade is amazing, i swear i was dead a few days ago, and here i am" i pulled out grass, It cheered them up only a little. I found out Ino was also in love with that Sasuke kid like Sakura, She lost him and almost a teammate.

They shared a few small words about the team members as they both were in the same boat.

I noticed a slightly bigger man in a light blue robe, covered with a long gray jacket. His long dark hair flat agents his head, walking towards us while looking around shifty. They also noticed as we all looked up at him, when he got close enough we all stood up.

He found us, saw our headbands and stood slightly behind a bush, before looking us all over and made a small frown. We found out he was a very rich man and his very pretty wife might be cheating on him. We listened to his story as he made very small digs at the fact that we are woman, i know the other two caught it also as Tenten stood with her arms over her chest and frown on her face, and Ino looked ready to yell at him standing proud, luckily she didn't i am sure he would have sent us home.

He gave us her simple rich lady schedule, at least what he knows is her schedule, and a small picture for us to stalk, giving his address for after we find something. He walked away shifty again.

We all gave an exasperated look before getting to the mission. They again looked at me like i am the leader, unsure if they know i am the alien and know absolute nothing. "I guess we hide our ninja stuff and stalk her," they seemed fine with that, "Starting with her..." pulling the paper out trying to read his writing, "lunch with the girls"

Once we made it out of the park Tenten mentioned the clothes were a lot more fancy then ours, Checking out the style we used the transformation Jutsu to hide our real clothes, and went to stalk this woman, Feeling a need for a camera.

At this time it says she will be at a outdoor restaurant. We ordered some food, "It is expensive here" Tenten spoke. We all got the cheapest stuff on the menu to not stand out and just watched these lady's talk while trying to listen in. "Rich gold diggers" i mumbled "I would understand if she was cheating, did you **see** her husband" Ino spoke as they gave us free water and a complementary salad. "Man he was a dick towards us" I angrily spoke as Tenten nodded "That hidden dig that all three of us has the amount of brainpower as one male"

I filled my plate with some salad, with a thoughtful look on my face "I would cheat." They agreed as they also had some salad. Our food was brought to us but we did not have enough time to fully eat it as she got up and left. We quickly got it in boxes because it was to expensive to leave behind, quickly paid the bill and chased her.

We followed her from walking to hiding on roofs or trees as she went about her very shallow life, from a long bath in the hot spring, buying some more clothes and jewelry and getting her nails done at a salon, something i did not know they had here. She was a bitch to all the working people around her, after hours of watching we hated her just as much as her husband.

Eventually she went home and they had an awkward supper together as we watched from outside, both sitting on either side of a big table. "How long do we watch her for" I said bored, none of us knew. Looking the window as we watched them eat. Following her around the house from dark window to window feeling like a creep she eventually went to bed and he joined not long after.

We had a good spot between the bedroom window and a line of bushes we stayed there until she wakes up, With enough room i told them to try and sleep. While i sat with my back to a tree trunk and yawned.

"You know when i was given this mission i thought it would be interesting with some really hot guy to look at" Ino laughed, "Ya where is the hot guy" Tenten just flopped back into the grass. They stayed up with me as we whispered sometimes.

Come morning she was in her bathroom for like an hour and she walked out with her face on, wearing a bathing suit and a fancy mesh robe, We followed her to the backyard where the big round pool sat, when Ino made a noise, "Hot guy o clock" There was this dark tanned, black haired, muscle man cleaning the pool. When her husband left she came out and lounged near him, her mesh robe falling off her shoulder. "Maybe this will be over" Tenten spoke as we hid in the bushes. "Never thought i would be so excited to spy on something like this" i mumbled.

She asked if he wanted a drink, standing up straight the guy wiped sweat off his forehead while standing up in a hot way showing off his shirtless bod, He gave a smoking hot smile and nodded. We all had a bit of a smile on our faces as we watched him. She walked back into her house, the kitchen was a bit of walk and he knew that as he ran into the closest room to the pool.

"Is he stealing stuff" Tenten asked as we watched him bring out a small crystal ashtray? and shoved it into his bag by the door before going back to the pool and making sure he stood in a hot way before she came back out, "What a little faker" Ino mumbled.

Handing him the drink she slightly touched his hand with hers and they both smiled at each other, before she walked back and sat down while trying to be sexy about it. Now we all looked at them with dropped faces, as he finished his work. "Man, nothing might happen other then the stealing, but at least i am enjoying looking at him" Ino said in a bored fashion.

We waited in hope something would happen so we could leave but it was nothing other then flirting, He seemed to try and clean the pool as slow as he could, but eventually he was done. "He looks a little annoyed that she is still here" Ino spoke, understanding body language well. "I think one of us should tail the pool boy" Tenten spoke as we watched him walk away with a bit of huff. I nodded at he fact he is really sketchy. It was me, i followed him as careful as i could, he made his way off the property, putting a shirt on and headed into town, a few times he looked back at the house before it was out of view.

He walked to a less rich looking area, but it was still more fancy then the leaf village. I watched as he walked up a small alleyway where a man stood, Closing my eyes i noticed the man he was meeting was a Ninja with a bit of strength, Looking around in the range i have, i saw two more weak ones down the road in a bar and one more really far to my right. I just ignored them for now and watched these two.

He was yelling at the pool boy, being far away i did not understand other then the gestures they made. The pool boy stepped back with his hands up and then picked up his bag and pulled out the ashtray, then the ninja yelled at him more while aggressively taking it from him. Before he walked out of the alleyway and the pool boy followed him after a moment running to catch up.

I noticed the Ninja stopped moving and looked around in every angle so i made sure to hide and watch with my sense. They got near the bar where the others were and joined them. Sitting with my back to a building a strong part of me told me to leave and to not get closer or go inside. Sighing i listened to it and went to find my team.

I found the lady we were stalking not far from her home, I gave a look to the girls chakra and found them in a different form walking semi far behind her acting like giggling girls. Just for fun, with a smile on my face i changed to a hot blue haired 20ish guy. As i walked towards them i passed the lady i was to stalk and she checked me out _, I wonder if she would try something with me?_ I gave her a whats up nod and headed to the girls who looked shocked when i stopped to talk to them.

We chatted about the possible Ninja ringleader for thieves and the fact he was casing the place but failed. Ino said i should try and get the lady to cheat with me so we could get this over with. I crossed my arms and looked on the direction she went "Maybe." "I never thought of being a guy" Tenten spoke interested,"really, i figured everyone did this" as we turned to follow the lady some more, "Do you think her house is being robbed right now?" i mumbled curious making them stop. They gave me a look, understanding i left to go check.

landing on the roof i closed my eyes, there was no one here, "pointless" i was about to head back when i noticed a chakra trying to get into the backyard. Looking off the roof it was the pool boy. He was literally sneaking around the pool looking around, reminding me of the sims. Making me scoff, _They need like police or something, what do we do with robbers?_

I watched as he broke into the house just to be sure, once he broke the window i jumped down behind him and watched as he ran in and grabbed an expensive looking watch, "cough" Startling him he did not move, like i would just leave. "Please put that back", i said kindly unsure of what i was to do with this guy. He spun around and saw me, a buff blue haired guy. He checked me out, actually scanned my whole body, before he took the stance he did around the pool and hit on me. _I wonder what one is fake, the lady or me._

"Really that is so fake" He glared at me and ran at me for a fight, I was not as good moving around in a buff man body so i released my transformation shocking him. As i moved with more speed i had him on the ground and tied up pretty quickly as he sneered at me, "Fuck you ninja's, you all suck" i just nodded, "Ya your friend looks like a dick" trying to get information. A fear quickly passed his eyes before he got a hold of himself, "He will kick your ass, and will notice when i don't show up soon"

"Oh really" I transformed in to him and winked. He looked defeated but weirdly, less scared. _I think this ninja guy is dangerous._ Not sure what to do with guy, i turned back into me and really tied him up to a tree in the yard slightly off the path and covered his mouth, i needed help.

I found the lady fast as she was flirting with some guy, closing my eyes to find the girls i noticed the guy was Ino, making me smirk and stare. I gave her a look over and noticed she looked like a 30 year old Sasuke, I don't understand the attraction, it is his nose and hair. I walked over to Tenten puzzled as i watched this girl own it, she knows how to flirt. I was so distracted that i almost forgot about the pool boy. Asking her about what to do with him, i guess there is prisons for these people.

Ino was doing so well when the lady leaned in on her hand and flirted back making Ino slightly flinch, the woman got pissed off stood up and tossed her drink on her and walked away. Standing there wet she walked over to us pissed i could not stop laughing. "I guess we just stalk" she sounded crushed.

We stalked her more like ninjas this time, from far away, and thought about what to do with the robbing Ninja and if we should care as it was not our mission. Ino was for ignoring as she hates these two, Tenten thinks we should help, and i just did not care either way.

That was when something happened, She looked around before she turned down a thin street that dipped down towards the river, She made her way down and knocked on a door that opened to a small dock over the river, We got a good look as a decent bodied 30 year old opened the doors, He had short spiky blonde hair and wore a thick gold necklace, wearing a open robe and a cigar in his hand, making me cringe, "seriously him" the other girls agreed, "I was hotter then that" Ino spoke i patted her arm in comfort.

They went inside and shut the door, "As much as i don't want to know, we need to clearly know what reason she is in there for" They both looked at me in disgust. I nodded "I will then" cringing a little i jumped down to the dock and looked for a window. I looked up and saw Tenten waving, when she got my attention and pointed at the roof. Curious i jumped up and found a thin chimney, big enough to get into i glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

Breathing in annoyance, i got into it and slowly slid my butt down, noticing i needed to go face first, I jumped back out and they looked at me confused as i dived face first into it. I got down to the fire pit and stuck my head out to get a good look from the fireplace. This guys place was way more fancier then mine, but below her standard of home, There they were, fully clothed but drinking wine as she leaned into him. _If something is going to happen please make it soon._ My wishes were answered as she dove into him, Needing to make sure i cringed until i knew it was fully on.

Slowly crawling upside down was kind of hard, My legs kicking out of the chimney, when they pulled me up and out. They looked at me with a question, I just shut my eyes and nodded, They laughed at my face but were so glad this mission is over. We ran straight for the guys home as we don't know where he works, smiles on our all faces.

Landing in front of his home when a pull hit me, they were about to go inside when i grabbed them closing my eyes making them stop. The pool boy was untied and the strong ninja was inside, but so was our man that hired us. Pulling them behind a tree, we snuck passed windows. The mission guy was tied up in the living room, while the strong Ninja was destroying the room around him, The pool boy was in the bedroom collecting the woman's jewels.

Not knowing each other very well, we tried to make a plan as we were ducked under a window. Finding out our main skills as fast as we could, Me and Tenten might be good together as she is range and i am close, Ino was a good fighter but her big thing was mind transfer, as much as i wanted to talk more about that, we needed a plan.

Since the guy was stuck in chair, Ino can transfer into him and get a look at the ninja. Her body will be useless as she did it so we made sure we were in a safe spot with a look at him. So in she went. Me and Tenten waited, to see if she can get any information before we get in a fight.

A few minutes and her body started to move, She looked up at me as i had her head in my lap, giving me a look, "I just do that" i mumbled. She sat up, I guess he is the ringleader and this is his fifth rich persons house. The guy was really talkative as he is planning on killing the guy when he makes sure he can get everything from him, like safes and hidden areas.

Tenten got in a tree for range, I stood next to her hidden as i made three clones, one to stand in the middle of the pool with my useless spikes just in front of the doorway. My clone called them out. The ninja walked out with attitude, carefully avoiding my useless spikes. "What do you think you can do little girl", My clone sighed "Man you people are very sexist here" Watching as the pool boy noticed me, and stood next to the kidnapped man holding him hostage with a knife.

He took my clone out in a sudden burst of speed, as it splashed into the pool my other two attacked him from both sides, as i jumped down with water from behind. The guy was a lot faster then me, Taking out my clones so fast but when it came to me i blocked his attack with my water, when he made some quick hand signs, unsure i jumped backwards in fear but that did not help as a gust on unblockable wind blew me into the bush line, Getting up i noticed a bunch of small cuts all over my body, stinging like paper cuts.

Tenten Tossed Kunai with wire as it spun him up in a mess, she threw more with paper bombs attached, right when she was about to blow him up he fell into the water below, took a second for him to get out of the wire as i ran to the edge of the water waiting for him to come out, i noticed Ino had taken out pool boy and was untying the guy, giving a smile i turned back.

Three Giant Shuriken splashed into the water as he barely got out of the way, Just behind them hidden in the Shadows was three more, i almost did not see them and he didn't either as the water slightly turned red, she did hit him but then the water blew up, he shot wind towards her. Holding my arm over my face to block the wind, he was quickly moving towards her. Switching with a log just in front of her as he almost got there i popped up in front of her, slicing out with my water arm as i cut his chest making him back off.

She flew into the air and started whipping weapon after weapon at him from scrolls, as he jumped around trying to avoid them. I found her move incredibly pretty. The pool boy was tied up and Ino had the husband behind her with Kunai in her hands. Tenten hit him a few times but nothing did real big damage but slowed him down a little.

The second it stopped i ran in as fast as i could while sliding under his feet, He jumped in the air as i hoped and twisting i sliced at his ankle with my water, He tried to flip mid jump making me Push off the ground as i rammed into his back. Cutting into his shoulder with my water, making him fly upwards. That was when Tenten surrounded him with wire again and tugged on it making him slam into the ground.

He was trying to get out of the hold while he looked up at me a little dazed, "You can't take me down" Me and Tenten just stood around him. His arms were flat against his body and seemed like there was no escape.

They were ready to be taken away, we completed the mission and saved his life, He actually gave us more money because of the life saving and how it was the amount he was going to spend on his wife's birthday. Ino took it enthusiastically, We were all so happy that this was over. Just before we left his wife came home, fancy hat on her head smile on her face as she looked at the mess, She scowled at him "What did you do" we all blankly stared at her "What"

Her bitch as deserves this. I patted him on the shoulder, "Have fun"

As we headed home they were a lot more perky then when we left.

* * *

Kuro was back and we spent a few hours sparring while chatting about our missions. When he just stopped moving looking at me with amusement.

"What"

"You stayed unhurt fighting for a princess but you were almost killed picking flowers" Laughing i ran back in as we fought with my water on his flameless swords. I was thinking about telling him about my tattoo, the thing with Hayashi made me slightly not want to, but Kuro has always been cool about everything. He noticed my mind was distracted as my fighting got really bad.

I looked around and we seemed alone, but i don't fully trust that anymore. I just responded with 'I will tell you later when we are done fighting' as i wanted to fight as long as we could. Walking home we passed the grocery store, asking him if he wanted to eat something that i could cook. He gave me a look of excitement, "Pizza" Smiling "that will take a bit of time but sure" We wondered around in silence as i gathered ingredients. He watched carefully at everything i grabbed. Getting something to drink we headed to my place.

We both did the easy thing and jumped in from the window, He looked around as i started to air out the dough and make the sauce, He seemed to like my changes to my home as he watched what i did. "How long was i gone for" he joked, i just shrugged my shoulders.

He walked over to my snowboard and picked it off the wall and spun it in his hands, Understanding his almost blank face, "It is a snowboard, was stolen from the land of snow, sadly i can't use it here" He put it back up, "What about on water?" Making me look at it with a frown, "No it does not float"

I just stared at him, wanting to tell him everything, he started to seem uncomfortable making me snap out of my head.

So i broke down and started to tell him about my tattoo as i carefully watching his reactions.

He made no clear reaction and just listened. Once i said it i turned around and messed with the dough, not looking. He came and stood next to me while i did this. "So more then you and the others, some people from our world might have landed in yours" He spoke interested calming me down and making me smile.

"Ya, crazy right" I told him about the scroll, and how the Hokage has it. He did not get paranoid about that fact, i guess he is fine with that.

Wanting to talk about it more, i stuttered a bit as i said there was one more thing, as he seemed calm and cool and not at all scared, finishing the dough i put it in the oven to pre cook some parts of it before i put on the toppings. Walking over i grabbed the book, tossing it in front of him i told him about how it was definitely my world, his paranoia was still in me as i spoke, "It is like my world, but a different time frame", "that was the first time i said that out loud" my voice sounded relived.

He was silent for a second as he looked at the book, "That is weird", "right" so much fear in my heart. "I don't know what to do about it" I started to shred cheese. We talked about the weirdness of it, how it just makes no sense. I started to smile as we tried to figure out the puzzle. Pulling out the precooked dough i started to cover the pizza with the toppings as he was next to me again, figuring out how to make it.

"You should tell the hokage" i looked at him, trusting him i nodded, "Just don't say how long you had that book", "I just did not know what to do, or what to think" i mumbled, he touched my shoulder in understanding. "ya it is strange, For all you know you could have been born here from a very long time ago" i stopped moving,"falling into timelines and different worlds" I looked at him shocked "Born here?"

"I had questions but now, man, they just..pile on", Putting it into the stove i turned and looked at him with a kind smile, He looked back at me with a blank face, "Thank for talking to me and not running away" He nodded, "I tried to tell Hayashi about the cave and he just lost his shit, not even the rest of it" this time there was confusion in his eyes, "really" "Ya, i wont tell him anything else, but it almost made me not tell you"

I think he was thinking about that as a small smile came on my face, "Guess who has a girlfriend" he looked at me "no" i nodded, "I knew you were gay" my face dropped and i threw a piece of cloth at him, "Not me, i am not gay" i laughed "really" his eyes confused, "you thought i was gay?"

"Well ya, you like guys?" I nodded with a smile, "hmm..then who has a girlfriend", "Hayashi"

"That is more surprising" he smirked at me.

We ate the pizza while coming up with crazy scenarios unsure of how the universe works, from some broken Jutsu sending people here to just reincarnation, "naw i came as a 23 year old, not a baby" "but remember you might have died" thinking about it i nodded.

"What if a lot of ninjas just showed up in my world" that scared me. "but then they might not have working chakra" he was almost to quiet, "hmm" taking a bite "i bet they would hate that" he nodded at my thought while downing more pizza. It was so nice to truly talk about this with someone. "Maybe that is why we have a lot of similar electronics" that line made me think, "there is a lot more crazy in the land of snow, they have so much more", "and you are from there, might have like a portal there or something"

Thinking about it, "but i was found in the woods nearby"

"Maybe you have some kind of Kekkei Genkai you don't know about" before shoving a lot of pizza in his mouth, "how cool would that be" i mumbled as i took a big bite. Throwing around so many questions we just downed the pizza.

"I wonder where the author is" he asked as he picked up the book, i nodded, "that occurred to me, every town i am in i check out the book store but there is never anything else" I explained his name was a famous kind of alcohol, he just shook his head.

Had a nice long night with him but he went home, i got ready for bed and figured tomorrow i will bring the book to the Hokage trusting Kuros mind, he was not even slightly scared of telling her. A shift in me as i was less tense about it all making me smile as i cleaned up.


	19. Jail break

Chasing the big brown beast of a dog around the yard, water dripping off of me. The smart ninja dog knew exactly what he was doing with a mischief look in his eyes, the first one to put up a fight to a bath. With the busyness of the village i was sent alone on this D rank, washing dogs at the Inuzuka kennel. I loved all the dogs, they are incredibly smart so i was happy to get to know them, they are amazing but they are still dogs.

My arms lightly wrapped around his neck when he spun and ran so fast he started to drag me making me let go so i did not hurt him, Quickly jumping back up spitting out dog hair i chased him again a big smile on my face.

We ran around a big field, but with our speed it felt small. I just missed grabbing him again when he made a noise i swear was laughter, This guy was the last one i needed to wash and he knew it.

He loved randomly switching direction easily escaping, i couldn't stop laughing at the fun of it all this was my favorite mission recently, i was sent on a few D's and one C with strange ninjas who mostly ignored me and nothing really interesting happened, i missed my team, Kuro was sent on higher ranked missions and because of that Hayashi was also spread around.

Taking a small break i leaned forward with my hands on my legs and stared down the dog, he stopped and sat down as he waited for me to chase again. I just smiled at him, "Silly puppy" He tilted his head before he charged at me, startling me i just bent down and let him ram into me, hugging him as i fell backwards, laughing "are we done with this yet" Standing up i dusted off my ass, and he slowly started to walk towards the dog shower with a silly look in his eyes "finally"

Needing to tell the Hokage about a dog wash seems pointless but i headed to the tower wishing for a shower as i smelled like a wet dog.

I know the Hokage has been busy, but i have heard no word about the book, she never told me about the scroll either, i know it was not just about me, but i am part of it and i would hope they would let me in at least.

Peeking in the open door as the air seemed tense, confused i just stood by the door unsure of what to do. When she looked up at me stress on her face. She explained that the prison was broken out of and that there is not a lot of free ninja, so i was to back up Iruka who just left. That was all i heard, Iruka, when she stopped talking i nodded and ran towards the gate.

I was so determined that when i got outside the gate, i just stood there confused, how the fuck am i supposed to find him. I gave a look around the area was i supposed to wait for someone, what do i do. I peeked back the guard watching the gate, "Where is the prison" He gave me a weird look, before he pointed in a direction.

I headed in a way that would circle the prison from far away for a chance to find him, i was starting to feel a little dumb when i ran across two Chunin and one prisoner in chains. I also passed a few area that there was obviously a scuffle.

Almost tripping a paper bomb track i decided to disarm it unsure who made it when i saw that pig run by, i dropped what i was doing and chased her. "Yo pig" She stopped and looked at me with her squinted eyes, "I am looking for Iruka, have you seen him" she nodded at me and pointed me in the direction, thanking the cute pig i ran in that direction, _thank you universe!_

Speeding through the trees when i found his chakra, He was alone with one person, landing behind a stump i got a look at the very beautiful old tower being over taken by earth. Circling it there was only one door in, but i needed to find a way in without being noticed. Climbing up, the roof was a bit of a mess and i found a small hole that seemed to have a bit of a ledge inside.

Perfect spot so i would not even cast a shadow, I slid in on my chest using chakra in my hands to pull myself in. The sound of Kunai hitting Kunai and the voice of this guy echoed. I came to a edge and i peered over, it was so dark i couldn't see anything with my eyes so i closed them and watched. Iruka stood still as this guy ran circles around him in the dark, he was whining to Iruka about a lot of shit.

Shifting myself to hang upside down from the ledge i sat on, pulling water on my hand and waited unsure how to ambush properly, i get one shot. I had a dumb moment when he said that he could see Irukas chakra and i freaked out before i remembered they mostly can't see mine.

He knocked Iruka into the ground pissing me off, out of time. As fast as i cold i adjusted myself before shoving chakra into my feet, calculating where he will be i pushed off and attacked him. Once i was about to hit him his chakra sparked and he made a noise blocking my water with a kunai, i was able to shove and knock it from his hand before sliding my water back to the right and i felt that i hit something.

This was the first time i fully fought using only my sense, i could almost see a bit more inside his chakra so close, small lines where peeking out of it, _i need to see._

Understanding when a small changed happened, he moved his left arm as i ducked, slashing at his leg, it cut him as he made a noise and jumped far away to the other side of the tower. "Who are you, where did you come from" I closed in and tossed four Kunai, i heard him block only three, with a quiet strange sound i think the fourth hit him. Iruka got back on his feet.

When he jumped up higher, i was behind him quickly and i kicked him in the back, He flew off the ledge but i noticed he just put down paper bombs next to me. _Iruka!_

I jumped down beside him and grabbed his arm, "run" I opened my eyes and headed to the door, "Ava?" I ignored his confusion as i kicked down the door, We just got out of the tower when it blew up behind us, i dropped his arm and spun around to block any flying rocks as the shock wave passed by, "I feel like i am in an action movie, it is scarier then it seems" The tower completely fell to pieces.

Naruto and a small dog with a leaf village headband landed behind us, "Iruka sensei" his happy voice rang out.

The guy was long gone and i just looked at the wreckage, _what a waste of a cool building._ Naruto was glad his teacher was fine and so was i. I smiled at Iruka and he put his hand behind his head, "So glad to see you"

"That tower is completely gone" The dog spoke, making me stare at him. I guess i looked to long as he glared at me before asking why i smell like a dog in a strangely deep voice. I just looked away embarrassed.

I gave a quick look over Iruka, he had a few cuts but nothing to serious, "How did you find me, the girl who gets lost heading to the bathroom" I laughed, "A pig told me" we shared a smile, I felt a pull making me pull up my water and get ready for a fight, i startled them all as a pretty girl with short black hair showed up.

Iruka and her knew each other, She seemed frail, sad. She went to heal the biggest cut on his leg, made him sit down against a tree. The dog and Naruto were chatting and i needed to talk to this guy, i walked close and the dog said something about Iruka and the girl having some kind of chemistry, making me look back at them and look for it, i smiled when Naruto did not understand what he was talking about.

I squatted down in front of the dog, "What's your name" "pakkun" "can i pet you" he nodded and i rubbed his left ear, "How cool are you" i whispered "I am so stunned a dog can talk, and with such a deep voice" the dog beamed while he leaned into my hand, before snapping out of it, his pride taking over so i stopped.

Naruto seemed to not understand what i meant as this was normal to him, "So a ninja dog, how does one get a ninja dog" The dog explained he was a summon of kakashi, _so cool!_

"So many questions i wanted to ask my dog, and yet i can't think of one" i patted his head, a sadness in my eyes as i remembered my boy, the dog seemed to understand. Then Iruka and the girl came over to us pulling me out of my head and introduced us as the girlfriend of the guy we just fought.

They chatted and i found out that guy used to be a teacher, and that he tried to con and hurt Naruto, and this was the second time the both of them fought him.

The girl started to almost whine as she wanted to come with us, she said she knows where he will be and he knows how to cover his tracks, and without her it will be to late.

Iruka finally agreed and we followed her. She explained how he now just focuses on power, he speaks of nothing but it. How he talked about getting it from Orochimaru. I don't know much about him other then he killed the Hokage, people here tell me nothing, but i kind of understand why.

She told us that the last time they fought it was because he was stealing something called the scroll of sealing to give to him and made Naruto steal it. She does not know what power he is going after right now. She turned and apologized to Naruto about the past, he said "whats done is done" and was incredibly calm. Being next to him i gave him an are you okay look but his mind was elsewhere making me feel slightly unsettled.

"I have someone to find and no one is going to stand in my way" He spoke lost in thought, made me wonder what happened. _Right his teammate is gone, he went to this orochi guy? why?_ Thinking about it all i did not notice the two in front stopped moving, i almost ran directly into Iruka making me do a weird spin jump, giving him an apologetic look.

We all looked at the big cave opening, I could see him inside but everyone knew that already. "That guy is up to good in there, the smell is giving me the creeps" Pakkun spoke, making me sniff the air, _i smell nothing._

His chakra was slowly moving toward us, i think he knows we are out here. His form slowly came out of the shadows holding a jar of red stuff. "you are persistent huh" i was eyeballing the red stuff, _power right? someone do something!_ I gave a glance to Iruka.

"This is perfect, i was going to take you down anyway, now is my chance" _Can't let him drink that!_ My eyes ran from him to everyone and back again, they all just stood there, Naruto slightly glaring. I know they are more seasoned then me, and i should follow but why the fuck are you waiting?

Time went so slow and yet fast as i needed to get rid of the jar.

I charged in as fast as i could water rising on my hand, I came close ready to smash the jar, he spin out of the way just in time and went to kick me, i blocked it with my water cutting his lower leg, i noticed i had slightly hurt him last time as a small amount of dried blood was on his chest. "Ava" Naruto called out as he glared at me as he jumped back and downed the jar before i could smash it, making him scream out in pain.

I got space from him as Iruka ran in front of me Kunai in his hand. He was so loud as his body started to morph, i moved to the side of Iruka and watched.

Iruka mumbled "curse mark" and Naruto had a look on his face like he saw a ghost.

I could feel it, making me nervous . It was like chakra was rising out of him, wanting a better look i closed my eyes as he screamed, i could see layers of chakra being sent wrapping around his skin, while the main ball of chakra grew bigger every second, i could almost see smaller chakra lines in his body as it got so big i thought it was going to explode.

"Shit" i mumbled as i opened my eyes, I gave a worried look at Iruka.

I started to breath shallow as the power was starting to suffocate me in chakra, i could even see it well enough with my eyes open.

Black marks appeared on his face and arms where the chakra wrapped around him, His chest and arms got bigger.

"This chakra is unbelievable its so bad my skin is crawling" Iruka spoke with a little fear, I nodded as Pakkun said even he can smell it. The frail girl dropped to her knees and called out this guys name, Mizuki.

"What's the matter, too chicken to attack again" He taunted, Baited naruto ran in. When he smirked and hit naruto, making fly backwards. "Naruto are you okay" Not even a second later he was behind Iruka, Knocking him in the side making him fly also, I watched as Iruka spun to land on his feet when he punched me in the chest with so much speed. My wind was knocked out of me as i fell into the dirt, flipping once, amazed at the speed, landing in a crouched position as my feet and hands slid in the dirt.

The issues with breathing started to make me angry, getting up as his girlfriend was crying, clinging on his giant arm, trying to hit a sense he does not have. He tossed her away, as she flew into the air Iruka ran to save her, he got her in his arms just before he quickly hit them with so much speed i did not even see, they went flying into the tree line, splintering one into pieces, _Ouch._

Naruto called his name and i ran in, they were alive but down for the moment as Naruto made a ton of clones "still using the same boring attack huh, you haven't gotten any better" and he vanished but thanks to Naruto saying everything out loud i understood he was just moving really fast, His clones circled him in a protective circle.

He may have speed, but there is a chance he can't fully control it, i quickly grabbed all of my spikes i tossed them in a circle around me and Naruto and as much as i can in a circle around us. He moved so fast it was hard to pinpoint where he truly was.

When i felt him stop on a tree behind us making me spin around, Naruto called out that he can see him but Mizuki yelled out that he let him. He quickly took out his clones, as the real Naruto come from behind.

Watching Naruto spin on a branch as he went to jump down, needing to distract him. I came in close blocking a punch with my water cutting his hand as he sneered at me, he almost dodged Naruto but he got a strong kick to the face making him he speed up again stepping on two spikes.

Paused for a split second to remove them as Naruto took advantage and was on him right away. Naruto's hit was dodged and he went flying into the dirt, Mizuki was at him in less then a second and kicked him in the face, "Useless fox"

Angry i opened my water scroll, the wave knocked him back before he vanished again, I stood mid spikes as he ran around and Naruto made a noise while trying to get up.

He hit me and i went flying into a tree. I hit the tree with such force it splintered a part embedding in my arm, when the shock wore off i moaned in pain as i tried to see what was going on. He walked over to Naruto getting up and he stomped on him so hard the ground became a circle under him. Fear in my eyes for Naruto as i tried to move at all.

 _I really need to learn correct use of spikes, they are only useless because i am._

"Stop" Iruka yelled, i watched as he tried to get on his feet, making me try and even adjust my body. Luckily the guy started monologging, finally understanding why they talk so much now.

He went on about how he wanted revenge on Iruka, making me wonder what that kind man did. Iruka got to his feet and pulled out a Kunai, "Finally" Mizuki yelled. They got into a pretty fast fight, A few moments i saw when there was a second break between movement, pulling my self up using the tree. I heard some small bits the guy was talking about, how he now has power and Iruka is jealous, i saw Naruto stir making me smile that he was okay.

When Iruka was flown onto the ground making me pause to watch, _what do i do._ I watched as he threw a giant shuriken, I shoved Chakra into my feet to try and move faster but thankfully Naruto was there in time, It embedded in Naruo's back as Iruka looked up at him scared, "Dont you land a hand on my sensei"

Then the douche started to laugh about how nothing changes, other then this time he was stronger.

I got a feeling looking at them something significant happened, i just don't know what. He started to scream and his body morphed more, his chakra rising more scaring the shit out of me, _What now?_ Watching him turn into a tiger, a big buff man shaped tiger.

I ran in between them blocking the others, He laughed at me "you don't matter" he said before he hit me in the chest with less speed but more strength making me fly near the cave entrance, making a path in the dirt, grabbing my stomach i tried to turn over and stand up, breathing deeply i noticed they were on their feet.

I could see the area the Shuriken was on Narutos back as it slowly healed up. _Interesting._

Not being able to move quickly i made three clones to parkour the area in a non ninja movement way and toss kunai, hopping to help even a little. _I think my ribs are broken,_ i breathed through the pain and tried to stand, i need to help.

He was blocking and dogging my Kunai as Narutos clones ran at him and dog piled, he easily took them all out, including mine, but he did it slower then before. With the pain in my chest i already noticed when Naruto said he was stronger and not as fast.

Iruka landed back on his feet and ran in again.

With short breaths not to put to much pressure on the ribs i shoved chakra into my feet and went as fast as i could, i went to slide down as Iruka hit up high, He blocked Iruka but i slid between his legs from behind slicing his ankles with water, i went to stand up but he kicked me in the head, my world went black.

I heard rocks fall down as my world came back to light, i think the dog spoke as i pushed off the dizzy ground trying to look around. Iruka was in rubble of stone he broke next to the cave entrance, He got up and got back into the fight.

 _How do they move so easily when they get truly hurt, Ninjas can be amazing._ Making me try and move.

Looking over Naruto was being picked up by his neck as the guy yelled at him, and Iruka ran away. _I am sure there is a plan, he would never leave him._

The dog was next to me as i got on my knees, everything hurt. I looked at him with a spinning smile, and i tried to pat his head but i missed him, "haha book guy puppy, i can't see" i laughed as i got on my feet, "The amount of pain i have been through in just a few months is more then my whole life" I think i confused the dog.

I could hear Naruto asking about finding where that orochu guy was, how he was not in the village of the sound making the guy yell out that Naruto was lying. I need to get my hands on some information, they tell me nothing.

I threw Kunai at his feet making him drop Naruto and move a little, "You are still there" he yelled, He saw me barely standing and ignored me while focusing on Naruto. When i saw a strange reflection hit the back of him and move from behind him. Something Naruto understood as he ran passed him, making the tiger follow.

I looked at the dog, i can't run but i need to go, i tried to follow them as fast as i could. The dog stayed near me, as we followed them i was slow but i got there in time to watch that Iruka knew some kind of sealing as the guy was stuck in an invisible box when Naruto destroyed him with that spinning Jutsu again.

I smiled as i leaned on tree, watching him transformed back into a skinny human lying on the ground. Iruka seemed surprised at Naruto about his i guess new Jutsu, Making me wonder if it was stronger then i thought.

My head was dizzy but easily felt a familiar strong chakra coming fast.

Tsunade was suddenly there making me smile and slowly slide down a tree while Mizuki writhed in pain. She told him why it wore off and how it was not completed jutsu and his body was now disintegrating.

She gave me a fast once over for the moment and i could stand again, but i was still in pain. Not to long a few White clad Ninjas came to check out the cave, I guess her lady partner Shizune was also hurt but fine.

For the first time i got some real information, and why Naruto was looking for Orochi. How Mizuki was once in ties with him but not anymore, even if he thought he was. How the potion he drank was a random come across science from Orochimaru and it was made with animal DNA, and combines it with humans for a short burst of power.

"Muzuki will be alive, but broken and will never be a ninja again." Leaning on a tree not far from Iruka, "Your world is very weird" he smiled at me, "really?" "sometimes it is very creepy" He just gave me a interested look.

The team of Ino and her boys hung around and we shared a friendly smile, but i just leaned on the tree with a need to go home and curl up in my bed.

I quietly followed the horde back to the village, When Iruka slowed down and walked next to me, "you're getting better" i hmmed, feeling tired. "You like my sweater" I pulled on my shirt and looked down "its more of a shirt but thank you" i gave him a small smile. He just looked at me with a blank face.

We started to walk down a path and we came to a very beautiful spot where i could see massive rolling hills, "It's so pretty" as the wind hit my face and the smell of flowers, Iruka now looked at me confused, "What" His face contorted even more confused. "She took a bad hit to the head" The dog spoke up making Tsunade walk over and do some basic healing. It felt so good i shut my eyes and enjoyed it, "your head has been taking a beating lately huh" "Ya" i smiled, "thanks"

Once my mind cleared i noticed i had said 'its so pretty', and 'what' in English, feeling embarrassed "You guys need to go to the hospital when we get back" Naruto was about to say something when Sakura came running at us screaming about doing something, she was so excited, took a minute but i found out Sakura brought a fish back to life, and she is training to be a medic ninja, making me feel proud of her.

I felt so much better i enjoyed the walk back surrounded by all these friendly ninjas, not one seemed to hate me or gave me any weird looks, i kind of felt at home. Looking at Iruka, i am glad he is okay. I started to wonder again why i know the language, i kinda forgot about English, looking down at my tattoo unsure why and how some knowledge was taken, and some was given.

The kids all started to talk as me and Iruka were near the back "What did you try and say" i looked over at him, "I just said it was pretty in my language" Making Tsuande look at me quickly and Iruka was shocked, she had a look in her eyes and i was unsure what it meant but i thought about it and i guess it had never come up before.

Understanding and knowing to tell everything to this lady "Ya i don't know how i know it, but when i woke up here i knew your language but it is not the one from home" They were both in thought, i looked around and no one else was actually listening to this quiet conversation. "Sorry, i thought about it when i was first in the hospital, but eventually i kinda just forgot, it is a strange question that would eat me up if i dwelled"

I was slightly afraid i said something wrong when she looked at me, curious but not dangerously. "We need a real conversation one of these days" i nodded with small smile, "anytime"

Hope it wont be a scary conversation, and she may let me in on what she might have found out about everything.

* * *

I smiled at my now designated Nurse as she walked out of my room, my smile dropped and i sighed at being back in the hospital. I stood up and got ready to head home, she healed me pretty well but i had two ribs broken, so they need to heal a tiny bit and my head is fine.

 _So tired of being in this hospital._

On my way home i found some tortilla like chips. Some stuff to make easy salsa and sour cream and cheese, and a twelve pack of some kind of alcohol, feeling depressed i got ready for a long couple days in front of the t.v

Getting it all set up i put the chips, dip and grabbed a bottle on my coffee table and curled up on the couch trying to find something worth watching. I found a comedy, it was cheesy and bad making me miss the shows from home. Taking a big sip i felt the familiar pull making me smile as Kuro landed in my window.

I was happy to see him giving a small smile while he looked me over, "you're hurt again" I nodded "It is so annoying" i said as i moved down my couch to make room, "When i can fight, you need to go tougher on me" he nodded as he walked over. "This show sucks but" i handed him a drink "This helps" He flopped down next to me ungracefully.

"Where you been?" i asked shoving a chip in my mouth, "Most boring mission" He grabbed a chip and dipped it, not sure if he liked it, My bottle was empty and i was starting to feel it, grabbing a second I looked over at him curious, "What is your most embarrassing moment?" he just looked at me blankly, Letting it go i don't think he cares to tell me. "I have so many" i mumbled before taking a sip.

We snacked and watched a bit of the show when i felt a second familiar chakra outside my door, curious i slowly stood up and walked to it. Kuro watched me and i looked at him and shrugged my shoulders as i waited for him to knock. He did not knock and i think he was about to leave, Swinging my door open "Iruka where you going" i was a little tipsy so i was slightly loud, "come drink with us" i grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, He looked startled as Kuro and him gave a friendly nod to each other.

"We are not watching anything good, but join us if you want" as i handed him a bottle.

He sat down next to Kuro looking a little awkward so i just smiled at him, "you okay?" I asked about the fight and he nodded, "Actually i wanted to thank you" as i sat on the corner of the couch "I might have been worse if you did not show up", "you would have been fine" i grabbed my chips and made him try it.

He looked at the mixed dip, it was not the most appealing to look at but he tried one anyway, He liked it, it was nice to see a good reaction, "you should try her pizza" Kuro said as he grabbed more chips, making my smile grow big as they liked my food. Iruka looked at the show, "Oh i know this" he sounded like he liked the show, not be rude i just smirked and took a sip at the dumb show.

"Ava was about to tell an embarrassing moment" Kuro spoke as he just stared at the t.v, seemingly like he did not care making me give a silly smirk, "Okay, let me think"

"Well this one time i was sitting on the edge of the road at home with my best friend, we were next to the river when i really needed to pee". My face wistful in nostalgia. "Some stupid funny shit came out of our mouths that i just can't remember now, making me laugh so hard i peed myself" A stupid smile on my face.

"It was so embarrassing and she just laughed at me, Because both of our homes were about an hour walk away i jumped into the river and got soaked and had to walk home like that" Kuro had a weirded out look in his eyes, While Iruka seemed to enjoy the story, with a small smile.

"She still brought it up so often, and eventually everyone knew" i laughed, "man I miss her"

"What happened to her" Iruka asked "Well we were best friends for years, and still are in my mind. About a year before i landed here she went on the road with her boyfriend, got a job that made them go all over, so we did not see each other for a while, we still talked but" my face dropped, "Now i never can" blankly staring at the wall in thought When Iruka stepped up. "I got one" he took a drink.

"We were doing a physical test when i was in the academy, We had to jump from log to log over a pile of mud, I slipped and fell off but my pants got caught on a small piece of wood, I got stuck hanging there with my ass hanging out" I smiled, "everyone laughed at me, no one helped me down so i had to slide out of my pants, and dropped into the mud in my boxers" I started to laugh as i pictured it, holding my ribs as the laughter slightly hurt.

"Don't pee yourself" Kuro spoke making me give a friendly glare, but it made me laugh harder. "I acted like i meant to do it, and laughed with them, but i still cringe when i think about it" i patted his shoulder, I looked at Kuro, he seemed to not want to share.

"I got another" i downed the rest of my bottle and opened a new one "I once went on a date with this guy, who i previously got drunk with and had a blast during a drunken scavenger hunt party" i took a sip, "So he took me to a bar, it was empty minus the hot bartender, he got us drinks but did not say a word to me as he chatted up the bartender, i just went home after waiting embarrassingly too long for him to come back"

Kuro started to smirk with a small head shake. Smiling at them i went and filled up the chip bowl.

"So your language, how do you say sad" Iruka asked curious, i told him and he repeated it. Kuro actually looked at me startled for once. I gave him an apologetic look forgetting i never told anyone before today, and explained. His face went back blank obvious thinking about it, he took a sip and asked for a rude sentence and finished his bottle.

"There is so many, what do you wanna say?" I tossed him a new drink "how about...go fuck yourself" i smiled, so i told him to go fuck himself, He repeated it a couple times and i fixed his words as he strangely smiled, "Wow so weird to hear that kind of accent again" making me smile in nostalgia.

"What about run?" Iruka looked at me with an idea in his eyes, and i told him. Kuro looked at him and they seemed to understand each other.

They started to ask me for some simple words, attack, hide, and a shortened i see them, and just took see, making me start to understand, a different language mid fight would be massively useful. We drank some more and learned some more words, and 'You're so dumb, please don't breed" for Kuro.

They slid over and i sat on the couch as we watched the credits from the bad movie, when a very dramatic drama show came on, "The intro is a little crazy" i mumbled as i took a long sip, once the show started none of us knew what was going on, we started to make fun of the overacting that was going on, 15 minutes in my ribs started to hurt at all the jokes they made, It was nice to see Iruka a little tipsy as he was kind of a serious guy.

"What is the stupidest mission you guys have been on?" glancing at them "catching a cat" Kuro said, making Iruka smile "I have also had to catch that cat" "everyone does"

"That poor cat" Iruka mumbled "but most D ranks are so dumb" Kuro spoke making iruka agree.

Suddenly hayashi was in my window. I had not seen him in so long making me call out his name loudly with a big smile. I was feeling like we were starting to grow apart due to the stuff surrounding me and we have had no missions together lately. He gave us all a look over, saw the almost empty box, held up one finger and disappeared.

We all looked at each other confused and turned back to the tv.

"A spider once jumped on me in the hot springs shower room making me run, i thought i was running to the spring but i ended up running into the lobby and everyone saw me naked" Kuro spoke as he stared blankly at the t.v, "everyone" he said quieter.

I was so startled, it was silent for a second before i burst out laughing, Iruka laughed lightly. "Awesome" starting to get drunk i spoke a little loudly, i just pictured it, and laughed a bit more, slightly silent, as i held my ribs. "Well i guess all of us has had our ass's hanging out at the worst time!"

Hayashi was suddenly back into room, with more alcohol and a box of pastries, I cheered at him as he offered one to all of us, "Thanks, it been to long since i have seen you" i mumbled as i gave him a look that said are we okay, and he looked back at me telling me its fine. I tossed one for the last bottles at him, He said hi to the others and then started to chug, hopping to catch up.

"Hey Hayashi hows your girlfriend?" He looked startled at drunk Kuro who was strangely smiling at him, he slightly blushed and mumbled great. I gave a big Smile. I stood up and pulled a chair over for me and he sat next to Kuro as they both slid down the couch towards me.

He looked at me and asked if i knew any other drinking games like last time.

Looking between all of them i could only think of one, "Never have i" i gave a sly small smile, none of them understood making it grow "You say something you have never done, and if someone else has done it they drink" The all seemed to understand but just looked at me to start.

"Umm like.. let me think" Kicking my feet on my coffee table, i looked a Kuro with an idea, "I have never broken into a friends house without them knowing, now you drink if you have" Kuro stared at me and took a big drink, Hayashi also drank, Me and Iruka did not. "Mine?" Kuro nodded and hayashi shook no making me smile.

I pointed to Hayashi as he was technically next to me in the circle, "you go"

He was in thought, "Never have i ever.. stolen something" Me and Kuro drank, "What?" he looked at us curious, "I used to steal all my makeup when i was a teen, never got caught", "food" Kuro slightly slurred.

I pointed at kuro as next one in the circle. "umm..Never have i ever said i am never drinking again" he looked a little unsure that was what he wanted to ask. Hayashi and Iruka both drank, i just smiled.

Looking at Iruka."Never have i ever played drinking games like this" a smile on his face, I drank and so did Hayashi. My turn again, "umm... never have i ever slept naked in this world" Kuro smirked and drank, Hayashi blushed but did not drink. Iruka looked embarrassed and tried to drink secretly, making me laugh lightly. "In this world?" Kuro asked, "Ya i used to all the time but being here i was being watched and well"

I looked at Hayashi who was next he gave a small weird look to Kuro "never have i ever, flirted with an older lady" I giggled when he drank.

"How old" i asked "40" he said quietly, but to distract us asked his right away, he gave me a look, "Never have i ever kissed someone of the same sex" He stared at me, reminding me he thought i was gay.

I took a big drink, "But i'm not gay" i stared back, he smirked. They all looked at me, "she was hot" i mumbled awkwardly. We all looked at Iruka, He looked stumped. "Never have i ever laughed so hard i peed myself" I drank and none of them did. "What, come on" i yelled but now i was even more embarrassed as they laughed at me. "umm never have i ever eaten food from the garbage" _I couldn't think of anything._

Kuro looked away and took a sip, and something clicked in me, _hmm._ Hayashi blurted out, "never have i ever seen snow" I was the only one to drink, "really?" i asked them all, "you need too, snow can be great"

"Kuros turn", "never have i ever gone skinny dipping" He looked at us all, I drank and so did Hayashi as we gave a good look at each other, "Never have i ever danced on a bar" We all looked around and no one drank.

"My turn" i slurred, "never have i ever hurt myself trying to impress someone" Both Iruka and Kuro drank, as they both looked at each other in understanding.

"Never have i ever not remembered i made out with someone" Me and Kuro drank, we shared a smirk.

Kuro looked around as he tried to think of something, I took a sip anyway as i waited "Never have i ever..Cheated?" I looked around and none of us drank anything, that made me smile, with a need to toast, "ya no one has cheated, cheers" we all drank.

We played this for a while and got pretty drunk. I learned a lot about them, but a big question started on my mind about Kuro.

The snacks i bought earlier were gone as i watched Kuro get up and look for something to eat making me smile and join him, he found some chips in my cupboard and i found some uncooked garlic bread i made, wishing for a pizza delivery. I put the bread in the oven and watched as Kuro tried to dip the strong flavored chips in the dip, He made a face that it is was gross but kept eating.

"I can do a food run" Hayashi spoke up, "I am the least drunk" We all were happy about that, i handed him my wallet to pay and we made a list, Iruka wanted some kind of snack, and Kuro wanted more of my chips and dip so i wrote down what was needed. I drunkenly leaned on my oven as i waited for the bread and Hayashi went out.

"That fight in tower" Iruka walked over as he put an empty bottle in the sink, "i take it your sense is way better" I nodded, "I saw a small line of chakra toward his right arm move, and i was able to block, it was so cool"

Kuro stuffed his face at the table and said nothing. "You should work more on that and get some smoke bombs or something and fight in darkness" "Smoke bombs" i ran over my tongue, "hmm"

I watched as Kuro walked into my bedroom, i was confused but turned back to Iruka "glad your okay" i grabbed him another bottle for him "last one" he shook at me, "Gotta teach tomorrow" I gave him a small smile and turned to take the bread out of the oven. i cut it into four pieces for each of us as Kuro came out of my room holding one of my shirts. He put it on the table and went to eat his part i just looked at my shirt curious about to ask him, but he shoved so much in his mouth i was distracted, it was really hot.

Once he was done he grabbed it and wrapped it around my head making me stumble back a little. I noticed he was walking around me in a circle slowly "What do you want me to do?" I was drunk so i was swaying a little but i watched the chakras the best i could. When Kuro gave me a small weak punch to the head. "Ow" i said even if it did not hurt.

Looking as deep as i could at the chakra lines attached to there orb, When the line heading up towards his right arm flickered making me duck.

"Nice" Iruka said as he walked around opposite to him, trying to look deeply at both was a little awkward when i saw Kuros chakra and i ducked again but he hit me lightly in my side, Making me stumble a bit into Iruka, he held me up as he was laughing.

We did this for a bit, i could tell when just not where, but they mostly just went with my head. He also swung out at my feet and i understood that one and jumped.

I could see tons of other chakras around but i can easily just focus on them now, When i saw Hayashi coming, Whipping off my shirt "He is back" making me step back and almost fall over at the prospect of food.

He brought what we wanted and some meat on sticks, Everyone was excited as we sat around the t.v and pigged out watching some late night crap show i never have seen before, we just joked around and drank.

Waking up i was on my bedroom floor using my blanket as a pillow, Rolling over with a bit of headache i could see a guys hand hanging over my bed unsure what one it was.

I slowly stood up with a strong need to pee, grabbing my ribs as the hurt a little. It was Kuro, passed out on his chest not using any pillow as they sat around his head and not under. Silently making my way to my bathroom as the small sun was in early morning light. Hayashi was spread out on my couch and iruka was not here, unsure if he stayed or not.

Yawning as i just sat on the toilet a little to long feeling so sluggish and not wanting to move, realizing Iruka is probably teaching a bunch of kids today, making me smile at the sadness "Poor guy"

I quietly made coffee, getting water from the bathroom as it was too loud in the kitchen and sat back in my window. Kuro started to move around in the room as i could see him from here with the door open, He slowly shuffled to the bathroom while grabbing his head.

Once the pot filled i made us both a coffee, sitting down i slid it to the chair next to me at the table, and sat down and started to sip."I have a mission later today" as he looked for a clock, i gave him a sad look as i took a sip, "That sucks, i miss being your teammate"

He just sat and stared at the table "I take it a high level mission?" he nodded, "The hokage is overwhelmed, not enough ninjas, too many missions"

We sat in silence. He layed his head down on the cold table and yawned. I started to wonder what happened to him, by the sounds of things he was once was extremely broke and hungry, i want to know more but not sure how to ask him something so personal even if he is my best friend.

 _Hmm he is my best friend._

I leaned my hand over and ran my hands through his hair softly, my heart sad for him, he did not seem to mind.

"Your hair is softer then it looks" "that's rude" he spoke into the table but let me continue.

"Go fuck yourself" i spoke in English making him make a small noise, "You're so dumb, please don't breed" He spoke back in English, muffled in the table, making me smile as i enjoyed his hair.

"What did you just say" Hayashi sat up, I was confused at what to tell him, don't want him running away again, so i just stood up and made him a coffee, "Nothing special" As Kuro sat up straight and took a drink of coffee.

"I had fun last night" i mumbled as i handed him a cup, Hayashi seemed like he always does morning after, not hungover.

"Ya that was eye opening game, i liked it, i will be playing that again" He smiled at us, Kuro closed his eyes and slid down the chair a little as he sipped some more "I did not know you were straight" he spoke to me, "How did that come up, why did you both think that?"

Hayashi pointed to Kuro "He came up with it" Kuro moaned "A few reasons made me think that" he made no reaction. I just smiled and curious what i did to make them think that.

"So what is that girls name" i looked at hayashi, "Akane" He gave a happy smile. "Ya, you like her a lot don't you" i quietly spoke, He blushed and nodded. "She is cute" i mumbled, and he looked at me confused, "you have seen her"

"Ya she really liked you when i met her" i spoke in a half asleep way, "I told her to make it more obvious" Not realizing i almost said how i met her, shutting up i don't wanna call her out.

"You were the one who told her that?" He looked surprised, "she told you about me" now i was confused, _did he know she tried to kill me?_

"Not much just that someone said that to her, making her come up to tell me bluntly she likes me" I nodded and yawned.

I looked at Kuro who seemed to be sleeping with his head back on the table. Hayashi finished his coffee and stood up the leave, he looked like he did not even drink a little, and his perfect hair. "I have something i need to do this morning" He stood above me and patted my head, "thank you" gave me a nice smile and he left.

I went and flopped on my couch, Sitting in silence for a few minutes "You met her?" He startled me as i thought he fell asleep.

"Ya she and two other cornered me and tried to kill me" that made him lean his head up and looked at me blankly "She seemed to only hate me because she thought i stole him" i yawned "the other two were worse"

I closed my eyes half asleep as Kuro came over and lied on the other side feet on the coffee table. "I stalked them one day and she seemed okay with him, so i mostly forgave her"

"I wouldn't" he spoke after more silence, "forgive someone?" He made a noise that seemed like an agreement, hmm i moaned as i was half asleep.


	20. Kuro!

I pulled Kuro into the biggest hug the second i saw him, gripping him tight, he wrapped his arm around me tight "you're my best friend, you can't get this hurt again" i whispered in his ear as we stood in his hospital room.

His last mission went bad, everyone was alive but they had been gone for two days, His group of chunin ran into a few jonin and it went real bad.

I found out this morning they were in the hospital, being so happy i was hurt, as it let me hang around. He had been in the emergency for about an hour.

My ribs were basically healed, when i felt a small pain making me release him from my hug as to not hurt him. I had just returned for a coffee as he was still passed out, when i came back he was walking out of the bathroom almost making me drop my cup and hug attack him.

Letting him go "Do you need anything?" i asked as i sat on the next bed, he gave me a genuine small smile and shook his head no as he sat on his.

"How are the others?" He asked blank face, Smiling at him "They are okay. Two of them are in the room next to you" as i pointed to the wall behind us. He stood up and headed to the door. Unsure if i should follow i just waited and let him see them alone. After a minute i was curious i decided to get up and look, i snuck over over and peered into the room, They were all talking and smiling and happy to see him.

There was this short, spiky blonde haired guy Looking about my age, He was cute in a adorable way, His smile lit up the room. Kuro turned to pick something up for him as he seemed to have an issue with a leg. Looking to the second was a guy he looked to be in his late teens, with dark semi long hair in a ponytail and shockingly bright blue eyes, i got a good look when he saw me, and gave me the look i had not seen in a while making immediately stand up and walk back to Kuros room.

I walked back in and flopped on the same bed putting my feet up i pulled my icha icha from my scroll and just randomly opened a page. I tried to read but i mostly just glanced at the pages distracted. Sitting up i sat cross legged and threw the book on the bed in front of me when they all walked in. I gave a friendly smile as i stood up to great them, the one that gave me the look seemed slightly uncomfortable.

The blonde came over grabbed my hand and shook, well, my arm. Something about his mood was addicting "Glad you are all okay" i said in a friendly tone, "What was it like for you when you came here" his face was almost in mine our noses almost touched "Disorienting" i said as i slightly backed up as he was really close, looking at his hazel eyes filled with joy. I gave him a silly smile when he backed up.

I guess these guys and one other are Kuros main team and i have actually stolen him from them. The last member was a girl who was in surgery for her leg, she was the medic-nin and is the whole reason they are all alive. I tried to be friendly to the other guy to make him less uncomfortable around me, don't think it worked.

The blonde was full of so much energy he actually perked me up. _What one of them was with Kuro when he found me?_ He looked at my book and gave me a wink as he walked out the door, the other followed, pulling my attention to the blondes ass in the tight shorts, Kuro noticed i said "not bad" before smiling. I looked at his blank face, "Yours is better though" i picked the book back up and flopping on the bed.

"Not even a smirk" i laughed at his blank face. He sat on the side of his bed facing me, looking at the floor. "Have you ever read this?" I waved the book, "I don't read much" hmm "It got me through being here, it's pretty dirty i think you would like it" He looked at it, something on his blank face said he wanted to read it, so i kicked my legs over the bed and handed it to him. He took it and opened the first page.

He looked up at me, understanding i gave the number to one of my favorite scenes and watched him read the book, my smile grew bigger every second knowing what he was reading. He closed the book and put it on the bed, "Im keeping this" i nodded with a silly smile.

He was back to looking at the floor, not sure what was bothering him, i sat next to him and wrapped my arm around him pulling him into me. "Sorry if i am inappropriate, tell me if i cross the line" as he just sat there, I started to run my hands in his hair again, he seemed to relax into me as we just sat there in silence.

"It was my fault" he quietly said, i just continued to stroke his head.

"Your friends don't think that"

* * *

I was peering into the stove waiting for the second pizza to finish, Kuro was sad and was sent home, He loves my pizza so i made him two, one with other toppings i know he has liked on its own, to try. When i got the ingredients i found some weird boxes to put them in, to deliver to his house easier. The smell was awesome and i had to try and not eat a slice.

I ran carefully to his place about to jump into the window when i noticed there was three others in his apartment, _I guess they are all healing together._ Not to be weird, i walked to his door and knocked. The peppy boy opened the door, the big smile on his face as he saw me made me smile back, his energy is so contagious. He invited me in and i went to put the pizza on his table, i looked to the chairs and the other two were sitting in the same chair looking cozy, the girl was a cutie with long brown hair, unlike the other boy she seemed fine with who i was.

Looking toward the bathroom where Kuro was, so happy i made two pizza's if they are here, feeling awkward i turned to them "I made pizza" they all looked at me confused making it worse. I smiled as i slowly stepped toward the door,"Well i will go, hope you all get well soon, Enjoy" i pointed to the pizza and awkwardly left.

I was annoyed at myself, i had a bit of jealousy that they are closer, and sad because he is my best friend here and i know nothing about him. Also worried that i might never really be a permanent teammate, as he has them. I let my self wallow for just a minute before i told myself that he is still my friend. I just started to run, with nothing to do i pushed my emotions into my feet and tried to go as fast as i could. I just went in a random direction, roof to roof.

I Passed an area with a ton of targets as i ran by i threw eight and i hit ever single one making me proud for only a moment. Unsure how to train without a partner, it is kind of hard and my imagination only goes so far. When i remembered what Iruka said the other day, "smoke bombs?" I looked toward the shopping district, and headed toward the weapons shop.

I could see the guys chakra in the back as i looked around for them, not sure what they look like.

I picked up a weapon you hold in the middle with two kunai on both ends, i spun it in my hands. "That's not for you" he spoke as he walked into this area. I just nodded and carefully put it back, Agreeing with him, i have my water anyway. "I was looking for smoke bombs" He nodded and walked closer to the desk, there was a section over here with paper bombs and wire, and smoke bombs. I bought a few of both, I calmly walked out with a wave to him and headed back to a training ground just to see what a smoke bomb was like.

I tried to figure out how it works as i spun it in my hand looking for a button or something when it blew up in my hand making me cough and shut my eyes as they started to burn, "ahh, the fuck" i slightly yelled, When i felt a familiar chakra behind me. I waved my hand around to try and disperse it but i don't think it worked, I tried to open my eyes but i couldn't just yet. "I am assuming you have a stronger sense to use them correctly" Kurenai spoke up, "Kiba uses them all the time but his is his nose" i nodded as i finally opened my eyes and got a look at the pretty lady, "It is not the best but i can see chakra"

After she made fun of me slightly, she showed me how they work, picking it up she tossed it away giving me a look at the area it effects and how long it lasts."They are not bad so long as i close my eyes" i joked, "Let's try" She blew one up at our feet, and i closed my eyes and watched as she moved through it, I was just playing tag as she would run around and i just grabbed a part of her, until it faded as it did not last for to long.

"I think you will do good with a smoke bomb" "Wish it lasted longer" "Try a mist jutsu, bigger space and lasts as long as you need, but does not burn eyes" I looked at her with a question. "Try kakashi he probably knows about five different kinds" She laughed, _everyone tells me to ask him._ I gave an awkward giggle, my heart dropped as i'm sure he does not like me. "I do genjutsu" My face looked at hers my eyes so big _, Would she mind?_ "Do you have a simple one that would be useful, i can only change writing on a sign"

She seemed to be thinking as she checked me over and her gaze stayed on my right hand for a few minutes "I have an idea" She told me the hands signs. It took a few times and with a big drain of chakra there it was, i think.

It was like a clone that shimmers and disappears depending on where you look at it but it does not move or fight it was like a hologram for distraction. "That is amazing" I said so excited as i walked in a circle around it, watching it disappear and reappear. She gave me a look, "you did that really easy" "Ah i need practice i could feel the massive drain of my chakra"

"You have a talent for genjustsu huh"

"It took me forever to learn how to change words on sign, but this is not much different." She gave me a few Genjutsu tips to help the drain, and good times to use it and if i need any help with it, i was welcome to go to her. She was with me for about an hour before she had to go. I watched the area she left in, thankful she stopped by, so ecstatic i have a new skill. _She kind of shows up when i need._ Lost in thought, "mist jutsu, hmm" _i bet that is as cool as it sounds._

Thinking about how to ask Kakashi for something, ya, no. Besides i doubt i can hold it long with my small chakra pool, i should try and increase it and then maybe i could ask. _Use it to grow it._ I made as many of this genjutsu around me, i got to four before i felt low, i could get a few more in, _i should do this at night before bed and drain it._

I just ran around and admired them as they shimmied in the sun, _in the forest would be better._

I went back to run. Letting the small balls of chakra release into the ground. _Wish i had someone to fight with._

* * *

My eyes open, i was so happy and peaceful as i had the best dream, I started to think about and it was weirder then i thought, I was hunting a werewolf in my world, when i came across a dive bar in the middle of the woods where i met two hot guys. We joined together and hopped on a big white bear and we rode him into the forest behind the bar and i felt content and safe and felt like i was headed right where i needed to be, my purpose in life.

I wiped the drool off my face as i sat up confused as my dream started to vanish from my memory. I sat there confused making me giggle. Stretching my arms to the sky i shuffled out of my room noticing my ribs no longer hurt. _finally!_ i poked my chest and not even a small pain. Shuffling over i filled my coffee up and went to have a quick shower, i felt sticky for some reason. Like every time i shower i move water all over my body and still i can't get it to spin on both hands at once.

I grabbed some small pjs i left in the bathroom as i forgot a towel and went to get a coffee, sitting in my window i noticed i was up really early the sun was almost not even there. There was no one walking around, so silent as i could see some fog on the streets, in a creepy cool way. I just thought about Kuro, _I know nothing about him, i am kind of selfish aren't i?_

Yawning i stood up and filled my mug a second time, when i felt the pull, spinning expecting Kuro, but there in my window was Kakashi, i think he noticed my face drop that it was not Kuro, i gave him friendly awkward smile, i was kind of glad to see kakashi. "The Hokage want's you" He said calmly with an eye smile, unsure if it was fake or not, a sadness in my heart as i nodded and he vanished.

I quickly got dressed and headed to the hokage tower, The streets were so empty, when i got there it was just Tusande inside, that i could see. I was a little nervous.

When i was called in i walked in tense and addressed her with honor, She looked up at me and laughed "calm down" Looking at her cup of obviously sake, the smell gave it away, she noticed me looking at her cup "Not you too, I have been up for a while" I gave her a small smile, "No judgments i have been there" rocking on my feet, with a wistfulness in my voice.

"At least Kakashi got you on his way out of the village" There was something about her that was very likable. "So we need to talk" i just nodded and stayed standing, unsure of where to start.

"First things first" she got up to give me a check up, "I think i am fine now" i mumbled as she ran her hands over my ribs and head, She made an agreement sound, pulling a chair from the wall in front of desk and sat down behind the desk, leaning on her left arm made her look so tired, i don't know why she wanted to this now and not sleep.

We had a lighthearted conversation about everything, From small things about my world, how i got here and i answered all her questions. I did not have any new information, and the only thing that changed on her end was the scroll, it was restored. It was something like a newspaper, it was about the disappearance of the clan many years ago, the name of the clan is: Kaidako. They were not big, but not small making everyone curious what happend, but nothing else.

She wrote down almost everything in a scroll, she told me they had actually found one body since i have been here, making me look at her curious, but it was closer to when i arrived and that segued into a talk about the book i found, and how someone else is here with chakra, but no other information has been collected.

We also talked about my language and the words we have in common, like the level of mission letters, to what else we have in common.

Unlike with Kuro we did not theorize, just tried to gather as much information as we could in one place. She told me if anything comes up she will send me to investigate, making me happy to not be left out.

I was calm around her now, she did not make me feel like i was some kind of alien, or a threat.

I don't know how long we talked when Shizune showed up with her pig, She gave me a friendly look to me in the middle of yelling at the booze in Tsunade's cup, and how it was too early, making her say technically she has not slept yet so it is very late.

I was sent home not long after as we were done. _That was not as scary as i thought it was going to be._

There was a calmness walking around town so early, the dew in air was cooling, i slowly strolled to the small coffee shop Iruka showed me. I got a seat next to the door with a good view of the Hokage cliff of heads. I slowly ate as i stared at the old man, I silently thanked him, if he was not the kind man he is, i might not have been here very long.

Lost in thought when someone sat down behind me making me noticed the persons chakra. I don't know how to explain the persons chakra, it was spiky? in a very uncomfortable way, confusing me other then Naruto i have not had this kind of reaction to anyone as it made my skin crawl, it was not scary just..creepy.

I could not get a look as they were sitting right behind me, I was going to get up and walk out when i had an urge to figure out why. I shuffled slowly to the bathroom making me give a side glance as i passed the table, i noticed it was that kid in Kurenai's group. The silent one with the weird glasses. I just washed my hands i headed back towards the door.

He looked at me and i smiled, I was about to sit down and ask but i held it back and just walked out the door, that might have been to odd if i just asked him why, might even be insulting to say, hey your chakra is weird, why.

Pausing at the door i looked both ways, as the stores were opening, breathing in deep not sure what to do i just started to run again, heading towards the training grounds to circle. The dew on my toes and the early morning feeling made me want to wake up earlier and do this real early again. That was when i felt him, sliding to a stop there was Kakashi, he was just staring at a very fancy looking stone, hands in his pockets looking like a statue.

 _I thought he had a mission?_

Standing almost behind him a few yards away, i could not move as i watched him, something made me stay. He looked my way his one eye locking with mine, i felt like a deer and could not move. I gave no reaction, no smile no wave, frozen. The second his gaze left me i ran off a weird feeling in my chest. I cirlced just a couple grounds and not the whole thing, and made my way back a few minutes later, My nervousness faded when i saw the stone again and he was gone.

Curious i landed in front of it, it was very beautiful and i think i understand what this is, i have seen them at home, a hero stone. The names of soldiers who died in battle, so many names, not sure who he was mourning, showing respect i gave a small bow before i picked up and started to run again.

I was not really thinking much as i ran, i heard some noises me and i noticed Tenten and Lee nearby, walking out of the tree line i saw Him and Neji were mid fight as Tenten watched from the sidelines, she turned her head and saw me, a smile on her face and started to head my way. Standing next to me we watched the amazing fight, they were both so fast, "badass" she nodded, proud of her teammates.

"You wanna spar?" i asked and her face lit up, "yes, waiting for my turn takes so long", "ya?" i lightly laughed, "Lee wants to beat Neji just once" giving more look toward them before i faced her, waiting for one of us to attack.

She ran at me, we got into a lame taijutsu fight for about a minute, _I need to really fight._ "I need to learn" i yelled and jumped backwards, water pooling around my hand and arm. Her face got serious, i pushed chakra into my feet and charged at her, she did well at kiting me, throwing kunai with smoke bombs near my feet making me jump around randomly. Getting in close i went to kick her, switching mid kick as she went to block my leg i ducked down and slashed out at her feet making her back flip away.

She pulled out a scroll and spun it around her body as she pulled weapons out, they all came flying and man she has some good aim, no matter how i moved they almost hit me, making me have to block so many with my water and kunai in the other hand. A few slightly sliced me but nothing really bad. I ran into the tree line to escape them, jumping up high a bit inside i waited, but she did not follow, blowing my only plan, _strange everyone follows me._

I jumped from the trees and ran at her head on, i know it is a dumb move. I zigzagged as Kunai came flying at me, i was getting in close and i shoved chakra into my feet, giving me the boost to land right behind her in a flash. Slashing out towards her head with my water making her duck down and spin on her feet to try and trip me making me flip over her head.

We both got on our feet at the same time not far from each other, i grabbed a smoke bomb and it exploded at our feet, closing my eyes in time i heard her make a noise as she tried to run out of the smoke. She could not see anything let alone me, i slid in front of her and kicked her in chest making her fly back into the middle of the smoke. My water was on my hand, but i just kicked and punched her as i did not want to hurt her, blocking her every time she tried to escape, I was now in love with the smoke bomb.

I watched as her chakra flew into the sky, i was expecting a ton of weapons will head my way soon, making me bound backwards out of the smoke just ass a ton of weapons landed in the smoke making it disperse. She saw me and they came my way, with all my strength i ran around trying to avoid and block them all, she is awesome. The second she landed i was on her in a flash, i was about to get in close making her throw paper bombs at my feet again.

I dodged but the more she threw them, the farther away i got. Seeing a log behind her i switched with it, i ran at her sliding between her legs, i was about to hit them when she jumped away awkwardly, making her fall and roll away just in time, she recovered easy and was back on her feet.

She stood in a stance but looked a little winded.

I paused with her, needing to breath also. It is so nice to actually fight someone and not immediately get my ass kicked or have punches thrown. She ran at me for a fist fight, the first punch i blocked with my water hurting her hand a little as she jumped backwards again, She pulled out a long scroll, it spun around her, i was expecting a barrage but she ended up pulling out just one weapon.

One badass weapon, It was a huge metal ball, with spikes coming out of it, attached to a long chain that also has spikes on it. I questioned how to wield it but she did it like it was nothing, she could move it around so fast for something so clunky.

When it hit the dirt it left a destroyed circle behind. I just got out of the way when i jumped on it without actually thinking about it, practice with my spikes made this easy. She tried to move it but couldn't as i shoved chakra into me feet, making it fly out of her hands as i flew toward her, she rolled out of my range just in time.

She got back on her feet, making me pause.

"That was the coolest weapon, it is so cool that you can do that" i smiled at her winded. "It's a work in progress" she calmly spoke back i nodded, "so badass" i spoke making her blush a little. We heard clapping, looking over the other two were watching us, Lee was the one clapping so enthusiastically.

I gave her a smile and i think she was done, "Thanks for sparing with me, i had no one to do that with" "That was fun" she said back, such a friendly girl. I started to feel like a genin for the first time then i looked at the boys, two i am sure i stand no chance against, so maybe not.

I walked through town with some pride, for the first time someone did not pull punches. I might have a long, very long, way to go but man the smile would not leave my face, passing the weapon shop i grabbed more smoke bombs, loving them, wish i knew of them before.

Thinking of food i saw the grocery store up a head, maybe i will cook again. Unsure of what to make i just strolled around and grabbed random stuff. Deciding to make my famous meatballs. I took my time as i made sure i got everything i needed, slightly forgetting the exact recipe.

Smile on my face i jumped into my home, the second i landed i had a weird feeling, both doors were open and no one seemed to be inside, putting my stuff on the counter, i looked around and nothing seemed missing, i don't have much space, or many items. I checked my bedroom closet and no one was here, confused i just let it go, as i started to make the meatballs, putting meat in a bowl with some other ingredients i smushed it around, letting the feeling go.

The hair on my arms started to rise and a shudder went down my back, pausing with a slight panic attack i closed my eyes and looked for anything strange, I saw the neighbors i recognize, and some people moved by, but i saw no one else.

 _Someone hiding?_

I continued on with my meatballs and tried not to show i was scared, _i don't think leaf ninjas watch me anymore._ It would not let up so i put the bowl in the fridge with a need to leave, i will finish it later. Unsure of where to go or what to do, but i wanted to be in public if something happens.

I could still feel something and i tried to find this person, but nothing. I passed by the ramen shop and there was Iruka and Naruto. I stood there and pondered for a moment. Feeling rude for interrupting i sat down next to Iruka.

Sitting down, feeling off i gave a small smile as they greeted me, it was nice they were so happy to see me, i quietly ordered.

Naruto talked about his last mission and i was interested, but Iruka noticed something was off and gave me a concerned look. Not sure what to do i just looked him in the eyes and said 'see' in English his eyes got a little bigger and he turned to look at the cook making my meal. He understood what i meant,

After a moment he smiled at Naruto like nothing was wrong.

When my food got put in front of me, i ate it pretty fast being nervous unable to enjoy it, i just listened to them talk. Iruka stood up and looked up at him as he said goodbye to naruto, he turned to me, a smile on his face and a strange look in his eyes, 'hide' he spoke in English. I gave him a big smile and nodded. I payed and headed home like nothing was wrong, assuming that is the place he wants me to go.

Alert and ready i went back to my meatballs, putting small balls on a baking sheet. I put them in the oven for about a minute before i realized i forgot the sauce. Sighing i acted like i meant to do that and started to make the sauce. The normal pull happened making me spin around in fear, Kuro came into my home, i smiled at him as his friends also came in one after the other.

I gave a friendly hello to them, trying to make them feel welcome. The peppy boy looked around my home, "Nice place" He was in my personal space again "I loved that piaza" He spoke with a flirt, smiling at him "Pizza" "pizzzaa" he said again as he wondered around making himself at home. The air was awkward as the other two went to sit on my couch looking uncomfortable being in a strange persons home, but i was so happy to have so many people here right now.

Looking at Kuro he tried to tell me something with his eyes but i could not understand making me give him a sad smile. He seemed annoyed as he turned to raid my fridge, he did look in the oven for a second and then hit up my cupboards. Making me remember my food as i went back to make the sauce.

"Dude, that is rude" the black haired boy spoke making me laugh "its fine." He pulled out some chips, "She always has something good to eat here" as he waved the chips at them, "want some" the girl nodded and he walked over to them.

I was done with the sauce and i opened the oven and poured it over the cooking balls. We got properly introduced, the girl was Anzu. The black haired boy was Maiko, and the blonde was Kiyo.

Leaning on my counter Kuro walked over, he slid his arm around me startling me as he never does this, pulling me into him he leaned into my ear in a flirty way, i gave him a confused look, "Iruka sent me" Understanding i gave him a flirty smile "thanks" He smirked at me before letting me go and pulling a drink out of my fridge.

I gave the other two who did not make them selves at home a drink of there own. They sat so close again and i am sure something is going on between them, the girl also looked younger then me, i think late teens.

The air got even more awkward as not one person spoke for what felt like to long.

Kiyo walked over to my shelf and pulled out and put back all my books, looking my way he gave me a flirty smile,"You're a bit of a perv aren't you" giving him a flirty smile back i slid to sit on top of my table, i gave him a wink back like he did at the hospital.

"Don't fall for him, he will leave your heart to bleed out in a deep grave" The girl spoke up for the first time, shocking me at her darkness, "Noted" i said back a little awkward with a smile as he rolled his eyes at her. "That was like two times" "Two to many" Maiko spoke back making the girl look over at him with happiness, _they have to be together._

Filling up my coffee pot in the sink, i looked over a Kuro next to me. "What one found me with you?" "The flirt" I nodded as i looked over at him as he was inspecting my snowboard. "See?" He asked in English, I shook my head no assuming he meant chakra.

Kiyo flopped onto the couch next to the girl "move over" he spoke loudly, making the girl give him a dark look as she slid closer to the other. Picking up the remote and started to look for something to watch.

"Here comes something good to watch" Maiko said sarcastically, making Kiyo happily state "ah you secretly love it"

"Here we go" Kiyo said cheerfully as he put down the remote, the other boy moaned, curious i walked over and leaned on the wall wondering what was so bad. I watched for a few moments and it seemed kind of interesting, until everyone started to sing and dance "A musical?" my face dropped. The black haired boy agreed "A musical" he spoke back with annoyance. "You guys don't have any taste" Kiyo lightly said as he was into the song tapping his foot.

I gave a small laugh as i walked over to my now made coffee "Any of you want coffee?" i asked happily, everyone shook there head no but the girl, "How do you take it?" "As black as my soul" i nodded confused, "How black is her soul" i whispered to Kuro, "black" a smile on my face i walked over and handed her the coffee.

A loud strange noise happened outside, startling all of us. I ran to the window and looked out kuro next to me, i could see down the road was Tsunade, in front of her was a long deep crevice, at the end a few feet away was the legs of someone sticking upright with its face buried in the dirt. Curious i jumped out and got over there quickly.

She looked over at me with a big smile "found him" she said to me, _So someone was following me and she found him?_

I looked at her so shocked she went out of her way to help me, watching her stroll over and picked him up by his leg, his transformation jutsu dropped and there he was knocked out cold with a big red spot on his forehead.

Kuro started to move by me and headed to the left, took me a second to realize there was a head protector as he picked it up and walked back, i could see some weird circles.

"Hidden cloud" She spoke confused, "What is this?"

A ninja was suddenly there, was covered completely in normal ninja garb and the coolest mask, I think it was a sad cat.

I watched as he grabbed him and disappeared. She said something i did not understand about information and left.

Iruka walked over to us, a smile on his face that it all worked out. "I was not sure but man that was creepy, thank you both for your help" Kuro looked in thought, "Someone knows" he mumbled making Iruka nod, i was confused not following.

"The Hokage will get information" "Still worrisome" I just looked between them, Kuro looked at me blankly, knowing i was lost "That you're an alien" "ohh" "odds are other lands have gotten people like you even if just the dead ones" My heart dropped, and also made me nervous, "One of the few that have lived, i get it"

 _I wonder if there is one alive in cloud._ I was lost in thought.

Having a quick word conversation Iruka patted me arm with a smile and went on his way, i watched him walk away for a moment and i turned to walk back to my place with Kuro.

"So how are you" as i checked him out with my eyes, he seemed to be walking fine, "Little sore but i have the best ass, so i got that going for me" He smirked at me, i smiled back as we jumped into my home.

Kiyo had Maiko on the ground as they wrestled for the remote, the girl has her feet on the couch in a crouched position just watching. Making my lightly laugh, i do like his team.

I looked at the stove and freaked out, "shit i was cooking"

* * *

We sat around and ate my meatballs, they were not the way i used to make but they was not to bad. Had a few laughs and we all got more comfortable around each other. Maiko got control over the t.v so we watched some decent action movie, i slightly missed the car chases and building explosions, but the Jutsu's were interesting.

Not to long after the movie was done they all left.

I gathered up the plates and leftovers, turning on my sink for dishes, i felt the normal pull. Turning around i was slightly surprised it was the blonde standing in front of my window

"I forgot something" he said i just nodded about to turn back around when he was in my face, startling me when his lips met mine.

Once the shock was over i leaned into him and kissed him back, we kind of got into it, my arms wrapped around him. Pulling away i dropped my arms making me giggle, "Hmm so we both kissed an alien today" i laughed, a weird sexy smile appeared on his lips. It was a great kiss.

He started to laugh as he turned away towards my window, looking back at me he winked and ran off. A big smile on my face, _that was nice and really random._

Turning around i noticed my sink was starting to overflow "shit" turning it off as i ran and grabbed a towel, throwing it on the ground and using another to pat the area around the sink.

I hope that did not mean anything to him because it does not really matter to me, he is a flirt so probably not. Even with the mess i was in a much better mood, making me think about the last person i kissed, how bad it was and how it was so incredibly long ago, cringing at the memory.

It was after i broke up with my last boyfriend, i ran into a old friend and we hung out, the kiss was awkward and bad, i did not see that guy again and around two months later i landed here, also unsure of how long i have actually been here.

I have a better last kiss now, i giggled as i cleaned.


	21. My sweet old grampa

Listening to the Hokage as she bent over the table, making it so hard not to look at her boobs, standing there with respect i listened to what she was saying even if i was not following well.

Then i understood what she was talking about.

My heart dropped as she told me i was under village arrest. I am not strong enough to defend myself outside the village and now that other people know about me. As far as missions i can do some around the village until they get some real information. The fact that one got into our village and stalked me for so long was really scary, i get it but i hate it.

We all assumed no one knew about me, but at least if i feel followed again i know what to do.

Walking home, left hand in my shorts pocket, i just kicked around a small rock. _What do i do now to get stronger?_ Kuro i know will help me, but hes hurt right now and cant really spar.

I know one thing i want to learn, hitting kunai to kunai and changing direction. I have tried it on my own and i did hit my kunai with a kunai, but they just fell to the ground, i need help with it.

My need to get stronger was even bigger and i still had no one to teach me, missions helped but now im stuck with d's. I'm just gonna have to find some teachers that would teach me. Sighing i just kicked the stone as i walked into town, going in no real direction. Passing a few places i started to realize without higher ranked missions i am gonna have to start watching my money again.

 _What can i do alone?_

When i finally looked up i was in training zone seven, jumping on a post i just looked around when i felt Lee heading towards this area, He was far enough a way he could not see me with his eyes, a small smirk appear on my face as he passed, I ran after him a bit behind and wanted to see how long it will take for him to notice me.

This kid was really fast, it took all of me to keep up and stay hidden. I started to enjoy this, it was pushing my speed to stay close and the fact i stayed hidden made me feel like a ninja, hiding in the shadows.

He headed down a path i never did before, we ran for a while and he never once looked back, We ended up running through town, now i am no longer hidden and yet he still did not see me making me smile. We passed over and he landed on the ground, next to the road was Guy sitting on a picnic table, I heard Lee say a number around 70. _He's done 70 laps?_

Landing in front of Guy i gave a wave as i followed Lee, We lapped Guy two more times and he still has not noticed me, but Guy smiled every time i passed him. We made our way out of town when i finally pushed chakra into my feet and landed beside him and he looked over startled making me slow down while laughing. I caught back up and told him i had been following him for a while.

His face went a little red in embarrassed until i said i cant believe how many laps he has done and how hard it was to keep up. I guess he said he would do 100 laps, i smiled at him as we ran, impressed by his determination.

We did not talk much as we ran but now i was determined to finish his laps with him, he seemed to enjoy the company and so did i. My legs started to feel it and i was getting a good workout, this kid could teach me a lot.

I noticed Kurenai and Asuma joined Guy on the table he sat at, passing them all a few times i noticed Asuma seemed to smile at me when i passed, glad to know hes not weird about me anymore. They are so cute together, i don't understand why they hide it.

My legs were so sore but i pushed on, looking at Lee he is so amazing, these two are something else. Lap 100 was done as we landed in front of Guy, making me drop to the ground on my ass, i just sat there and caught my breath. "How" i mumbled as lee sat next to Guy.

"Ya these two push themselves like crazy" Kurenai smiled down on me. They all just laughed as i stood up a little shaky, i walked to the window and ordered some Dango.

Leaning on the wall as i enjoyed the treat, they started to tell me about the stranger things these two do for no real reason. I just smiled at them and gave a few giggles.

They are the weirdest but also so friendly and kind. Asuma looked at me curious, "So you are stuck in the village that must suck" they all looked at me with understanding besides Lee, who looked confused. I looked at them a little startled, _gossip gets around fast huh?_

I nodded as i swallowed my bite, "All i have to do is train now" I smiled awkwardly.

"If you need a teacher i will be happy to train you" Guy spoke loudly, I was surprised at the joy i felt from that invitation. "That sounds great" I know i am far from ready, but to be pushed beyond me might be useful, whatever he teaches me will be worth it.

We all chatted for a while and it was nice to feel so welcome.

I will be meting Guy's team at sunrise, I did nothing real interesting before i did my nightly routine earlier and went to sleep.

* * *

Sliding my feet onto the cold wooden floor, arms stretched to the sky.

Shuffling to my coffee maker i looked outside and the sun was not up yet, a smile on my face at the nervousness i felt about joining them soon. Jumping in for a quick shower while i waited for it to brew. Getting ready i sat in my window, the air was cooling and calming, as i waited for the sun to rise.

Enjoying the quiet when the birds started to chirp. I jumped out the window as pinks and oranges started to appear in the clouds and headed to the area we were meant to meet at. I was interested when Tenten was already there, doing a set of stretches.

"Hey girl" i called out awkwardly, she stood up and smiled at me. "Glad you're joining us today" she spoke as i moved next to her "i'm ready to get my ass handed to me" i smiled at her. Not being able to sit in the dewy grass i just followed her move and stretched with her.

I felt Neji head our way, standing up i greeted him, he just leaned on a tree and closed his eyes, _i forgot about trees._ When Lee showed up he started to do some pushups right away, still waiting on Guy i now followed Lee and tried some pushups, Tenten joined us.

I did too many, i lost count and i dropped, rolling onto my back in the dewy grass, so happy to have a break when i saw Guys chakra head our way. Tenten got on her feet with me but Lee kept on going.

We ended up back down as we worked out for about an hour, from jumping jacks and sit ups. Then we all split up, he set up the others they needed work with and then got to me about my taijutsu, he changed my stance only a little, He worked me for hours with no breaks. I was in pain but a big smile on my face at the fact i am being trained again.

Every time he stopped teaching me and helped the others i had to drop to the ground and do pushups or squats. It was a long day and i went home and had a bubble bath, my whole body was sore he worked everything.

* * *

I was worked to the bone for four days straight for most of the day, i was starting to get into it when they had a mission. Lee told me to do random workouts a few times a day while they were gone, and to push myself with them. Guy gave me small but heavy wights to put just inside my shoes at my ankles. It was awkward, i walked and ran kind of funny at first but i got used to it.

Waking up really early on my fifth day with no one to go train with, sitting in my window i missed them. I had fun with them, mostly laughing with Tenten about the weirdness of Lee and Guy, Neji does not talk much but he also had a few funny remarks. I went for a long run, Pushing my self i ran for hours before i stopped by the coffee shop.

Taking a break for just a minute with a plan, sadly no matter how much i pushed myself i would have to run half a day to truly improve my stamina, but lucky with the weights it helped some.

Putting my cup at my feet i pulled out two Kunai as i tried to hit one with the other to hit behind the target. They just kept knocking into each other and falling down, sighing i just kept on trying.

I was surprised when i felt Kuro head my way, i turned around as he walked towards me, dropping my kunai i jumped closer to him, giving him a look as we walked towards the target "Don't worry i can still walk better then you" I laughed, "you have not been home when i stopped by, i had to come find you"

I gave him a side hug, "ya i have been training mostly nonstop" He looked down at the mess of kunai and blankly looked at me. "I am trying to hit the target from behind with just my kunai" he understood i watched as he did it, standing next to him i was impressed. He looked at me as i stared at him amazed yet again, i am sure i am quite the little ego boost.

He showed me where on a kunai i need to hit the other, so breaking it down for me the first step is to hit it perfectly. I thought my aim was pretty good as i could block a kunai with my own, but this is beyond perfection. He tried to help me for a few hours before we went for lunch, I followed him to that restaurant we tend to go to, the one you can't see them cook.

I just ordered a juice and a meal, we chatted a bit, about how i'm stuck in the village.

I am so tired of being weak.

I guess because i wont be leaving, once him and his team heals they will be back together mostly permanently. I was a little sad at that, but i am stuck here anyway for now. I was just glad i got to fight next to him for so long.

We had a few laughs, well smirks from him before he looked around awkwardly, before looking straight at me with his blank face "You don't like Kiyo do you?" He looked at me like asking this question was the worst thing in the world.

I gave a small smile, "as a person, he is interesting, as a romantic thing, no" He seemed to calm down "good, he does not treat girls that well" i gave an understanding smile at him and let this topic go, it was obvious he hated it.

Changing the subject "I miss fighting you, when your good and before your next mission we need to" i stuffed food in my mouth and he nodded "it has been a while huh"

"Ya i have not had a good fight in too long" i smiled at him, "You mean a nice ass kicking" i laughed a little making me choke on my food for a minute, looking at him startled, "you know, i think that's what i meant" He just smirked at me before sipping his drink.

* * *

Looking up at the obvious old home, it definitely needed a new paint job, the walkway was overgrown, i looked around and this seems like an area for older people, but the others homes were in a much better shape. I walked up nervous the decrepit place, noticing one chakra inside. I watched it as he slowly made his way to the door. It seemed like a big home for one person.

A sweet looking older man answered the door with a walking stick,"Hi i am the ninja you asked for" i smiled at him and he returned it, "hello dear, come on in" i slowly followed him in and the home was a mess, and covered in dust. I noticed his left leg had issues moving, we walked into the living room where there was a small cot in the corner, i don't think this guy has many visitors.

He stopped next to a table beside the couch and picked a piece of paper, "here is the list of grocery's i need" i nodded as i grabbed the list, pausing to see if he said anything else, but he just down to watch the t.v so i turned and left.

I made it into the shopping district fast and made sure i got everything on his list, it took about 10 minutes before i quickly ran back. I knocked again with my hands full of grocery's, it took him so long to get to the door. I slid by him after he greeted me and went to put the stuff away.

"That was fast, thank you sweet heart" I smiled as i walked into the kitchen, making me pause at the mess, so many dishes and the floor was a mess, with garbage bags filling up the side of the wall. I opened the fridge, some food was still good but so many were expired. I looked back at the living room trying to see him, when i pulled out a new garbage bag and started to clean out his fridge.

After it was clean i put the new food away, i started to clean up the sink so i could wash dishes, i guess the time and noise made him come into the kitchen "Honey, you don't need to do that" i gave him a smile without judgement "I do"

I cleaned his kitchen and took the garbage bags out, moving onto the living room, entrance to the home and the small bathroom attached to the kitchen, assuming he only really stays in these rooms by the look of thing. Then i cleaned up his front lawn and cut the grass so the walkway was see able again, being a ninja i did it all pretty fast.

Once i was satisfied i went to sat goodbye to this man. He looked up at me with sadness and thanks, "thank you, dear" i smiled at him, "No problem"

"I have not had someone around in so long, you don't know what the help means" He pulled at my heart, "It's hard to do with my leg and my right arm." He looked so lonely i went and sat next to him, asking about the show. We started to talk and he shared many stories with me. I think we talked for about a couple hours, He was a ninja years back and so was his late daughter, he got badly hurt and started to make Ninja tools. When his arm became an issue it all stopped. He told me about his daughter, when she passed he even stopped just trying to get up stairs, or even really leave the home. He told me sweet and funny moments of them both.

He was kind of funny once i got his kind of humor. He started to ask about my training, and was shocked that a girl my age was only a genin. I could not tell him the truth as many voices in my head told me not to, mostly Kuro. "I was not a ninja until recently when i found out i could see chakra" He was interested with that. When he found out i was a water infinity like his girl he got real happy, i guess he had some low level water jutsu's in his safe upstairs, they were hers and she made him put them in there.

He looked at the ceiling, "but its upstairs" He looked at me and asked cautiously if i could bring it down. I gave a big smile and moved towards the old rickety stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs, there was a long hallway with about five closed doors. He said it was the last on right, but i did not know what one out of the two. This place was old dusty and creepy as i loudly squeaked around.

I opened a door to what i think was his daughters room, it was very girly. The dust sat on what looks like no one has touched it since she did, something about this was so creepy and sad. Her closet was full of clothes, and sitting on her bed was a diary. _How old was this girl?_

I picked it up and feeling rude but i wanted to read something, wondering if i should bring it to him. She spoke about a boy, she did not give a name but she spoke about his cool calm eyes and how amazing he was, i flipped to a random page and she spoke kind words about her dad, once i saw that i figured i should bring it to him, hopefully she does not say bad things about him like some kids do.

Looked back out the door i decided to give it to him, maybe he would want to hear his girls words again even if they might not all be the best. I wondered across the hall where was a bigger room, also covered in dust there in the corner was the small safe, sadly it was busted open.

The thing was completely empty as i looked around, i saw the balcony window was slightly broken into and the wind just blew around room.

So he knows it was not me i picked up the slightly heavy safe and brought it down to him, "Sorry sir but.." i said as i walked into the living room, He looked at the safe and his face changed a sad and angry look crossed his face, "I wondered what that sound was" i looked at him confused as i put it next to the wall.

"About a month ago i heard some kind of quiet crash" he looked sad into the safe, "I could not get up there, and there was no other sound so i left it alone" i nodded a little sad that someone robbed this sweet old man. "Was there anything important in it?" He nodded "a few of my daughters things, some jewelry, scrolls, a picture of me her and her mother, and a lot of money"

I walked closer to him awkwardly, "I don't know if you want to read this but" i handed him the book, he looked at it as i handed it to him before looking at my face, a big smile on his face as he recognized it. He looked at peace to see this book again.

"Do you mind if i take a look around up stairs maybe there is a clue" He nodded as he opened the first page lost in the book.

Standing the door way i looked around for undusted parts, i noticed a book shelf was a little less dusty, getting closer two books were missing. I squeak around so loudly, who ever did it was able to move so surefooted. Opening the balcony door that was slightly smashed near the door nob, again it moved so loudly i don't know how they did it.

Looking around outside it was a very easy spot to jump to if your a ninja, across the road i was staring right into a bedroom, it was another old home but outside was a nice well done garden, i jumped down and walked over.

An older lady answered the door she was a little rude, "Sorry to bother you, but a month ago did you hear or see anything at the neighbors second floor" She looked at me shocked, "The old man next doors safe and room was broken into about a month ago"

Her eyes then softened to me. "No, sorry but my grandson uses that room across from him, sadly he is on a mission" i smiled "thanks for your help" "So you are helping him out more then just grocery's huh" i looked back at her as i was walking away, "He needed some"

She opened the door more, "He has not been here for a week and might be mad i let a random girl into his room but" she waved me in, "Take a look" i smiled and nodded as i made my way up the clean stairs. Feeling rude i walked into his room, i did not want to touch anything, she was right behind me. "I don't know what i am doing" i laughed at her and walked to look out his window. "That poor mans child" she spoke quietly as i did not know what to look for, "My son had a crush on her" i smiled at her, "really, how cute"

There was nothing here, "Don't tell me he had dreamy dark eyes and a cool attitude with short black hair did he?" She laughed, "That is him" "I think she returned the favor" i laughed at her as we walked back towards the front door, she looked at me curious, "I found a diary"

"It was a sad time, she had such potential" she said kindly, "If you remember anything?" She nodded at me as i left her home.

I said my thanks and jumped back up to the second floor, Looking around i don't have any idea other then a ninja did it. Walking into the living room he had tears down his face as he read the book, but he had a big smile on his face. "Sorry i found nothing" He nodded "i expected nothing but thank you for trying... and this book" he got quiet, "thank you for this book"

"She was too young" He mumbled "she would be in her thirties now"

Unsure of what to do now i just smiled at him, I was about to say bye when i was curious, "Was there a ninja that did your groceries a month ago and had gone up stairs?" He looked at me in thought. "There was a kid, who grabbed me two books i wanted from my room while he was here" He looked at me shocked, "Do you think it was him?"

I nodded, "Do you know his name?" "I don't remember, i see so many and yet your the first since him to help me with something other then grocery's"

"But he had very distinctive hair, it was incredibly spiky and a light green, He looked to be about thirteen"

We chatted for a few more moments before i was about to leave, "If you find him, all i want back is the picture and the wedding ring my wife wore" He told me what it looked like. "It is all that mattered"

I gave him a weird bow, _a bow really?_ and awkwardly left. I might as well try and find him. First thing first, i was a few hours late for just doing a grocery trip so i headed to tell Tsuande about my boring d rank mission, But i asked to do the old man groceries while i'm stuck here.

It was after school so i went to find Iruka at home, my only link to the kids.

I knocked and he answered pretty fast, but he looked startled i was standing there, i guess i should visit him more."HI, I am looking for someone and you might be able to help" He nodded confused and invited me in. Looking around his place was pretty nice, bigger then mine there was a half wall in between his living room and kitchen, a nice couch and t.v and very homey.

I told him about the non mission, mission i was on. There was three, shockingly enough, that could have been the kid, i guess it is a more common head color then i thought. I thanked him and went on my way to track them down, i kinda liked being a detective.

The first one lived at home with his parents, both ninjas. "Hi, i am sorry to bug you but is your son home?" The lady looked at me confused, "no he is on a mission" she checked me over with a bitchy glare, "why", "i am just investigating something" She looked even more suspicious.

Feeling like this lady will bug the shit out of me if i did not tell her the truth, ninjas and their paranoia. I told her what i was looking for and it kind of made her yell at me that her son is a good boy, "I am sure he is but he is one out of three i am looking into" She was so angry, she started to yell at me for way to long. "He has been gone for over a month anyway" she slammed the door in my face.

"Well, you could have said that in the first place" I mumbled to myself.

The next was across town, this one seemed to live alone, standing in front of his i could tell he was not home so i moved onto the next. I found him with his team training. I looked from far away unsure how to approach when i felt Iruka, he was next to me in a second. I looked over at him curious "This sounded better then grading papers" I just laughed, "So the second was not home, this is the last"

He patted my shoulder and walked towards them, i was glad he was here because they all were happy to see their old teacher. He had skills, he was interrogating them without it seeming like he was at all, it just a simple conversation and he was getting all the info he needed.

There was a small chance it was him, but very small, as they were in the village at the time but he has no skills with water making it slightly less chance or they would have left the level c water scrolls, "you got skills" i smiled at him.

"So back to the other" We walked in town unsure where he was, When iruka suggested to break into his house. "Really?"

"It is what ninjas do when looking for information" I nodded a bit of excitement ran through me at the thought of it. His windows were shut and we needed to sneak up the stairs to look, pulling out a card i wedged the door open and we walked inside, "you did that easy" I gave a small smirk at him.

"Walk lightly and try not to move anything" He spoke as he looked on the right side of the living room. This kids place was like mine but all he had was a crappy table a crappy couch but a very big book shelf that iruka was looking at. The bedroom door was open just enough i could slide in.

I had to block my nose as the smell in here was so bad like a dirty teenage boy, it was suffocating. Wanting to get out i looked around quickly where i saw a small scroll sticking out of his dresser on the other side of the room. Sighing i lightly walked over carefully avoiding all the dirty clothes and looked inside, there was two small scrolls on top of his socks. I slid my way back out the door and mentioned it to Iruka.

"I found a females bracelet dropped just behind the couch", I looked at him confused wishing i witnessed that, how did he look behind it without moving anything. I Think he understood me and laughed, "Well i think we found him"

I nodded, "Now what"

I felt a Strange ninja walking up the stairs in the middle of the building, sticking up my finger i made him pause. I watched this person move around and started to head down the way towards the door, "He's here i think" i whispered. He moved so fast and opened the window and we both jumped out as he shut it behind us, as i landed on the ground i felt him wander into the apartment and i nodded at him as a big smile crossed his face.

This time we moved back up the stairs and he looked over at me and knocked on the door, "Time to catch him" The kid opened the door with attitude, his hair was a mess and he looked real tired, his face changed when he saw Iruka, he was happy to see his old teacher.

I spoke to him and why we were here and he dropped all emotion to hide his feelings but that did not help. We were able to walk in and about to go get what we found when he caved.

He was so shaky at being caught, he did sell most of the jewels as being a kid on his own and only a genin he needed the money and the old guy did not, he was almost crying as he handed me the scrolls and the picture before he pulled a box from under the bed and showed me the two things he had yet to sell, including the wedding ring making me smile as i picked it up. "It looked impotent i did not want to sell it until i needed to" he said quietly as he looked at the ring.

Taking the small necklace and ring, i wanted to leave the necklace behind for this kid but i couldn't "He only wanted the picture and ring, he is not pressing charges" The boys relief was almost loud, as he tried to keep tears back. "Don't do it again" Iruka spoke with authority making the boy nod a little with his eyes so big and full of fear.

We headed out the door and stood on the street as he looked at me, both of us ignored the bracelet that was behind the couch. "He is just a kid" I mumbled with understanding, "Says the girl who has stolen things herself" I gave a small laugh. "Thanks for your help, i am going to bring these to him" i gave Iruka a small distracted side hug as i looked at the wedding ring, "this is gorgeous" the main diamond was surrounded with blue stones on both sides, Iruka agreed.

I gave a small knock on his door and let myself in, not wanting to make him walk all the way again, He was startled to see me.

"Sorry but i found some of your things" He was startled, "really how" i just smiled, he slowly tried to stand up, i quickly shuffled next to him and handed him the scrolls, jewels and the picture, while he sat. He looked at me with such kindness, i was happy i found them.

I smiled and went to leave, i was almost out the door when he called out my name. Peeking back in he waved the scrolls at me "Your payment for everything" I was so excited i lightly took them from his hands "thanks"

He gave a sincere look, "No thank you dear"

I headed straight home, the sun was setting and i wanted to see what this all was.

I sat on my couch and opened the first scroll so curious, Water release: wild water wave : Water gushes out from the mouth and washes the enemy away, one can freely control the power with the amount of chakra one releases.

I think it is something like the scroll i keep getting from Hayashi, but the wave comes out of my mouth, and sounded kind of weird and i am sure i need to try this outside.

I looked it over, slightly happy i am village bound now as a good chance to learn it, putting it down with excitement i opened the second, I just stared at it my heart beating faster, Water release: water whip, _A fucking water whip!_

:The user creates a whip made of water and wrap around the opponent, TIP: the user can also channel lightning chakra to shock anyone wrapped in it. I got up and jumped around, something i had not done in ages but i was so excited for a real water release.

* * *

I slowly woke up, i was peaceful when i remembered the scrolls, making me jump out of my bed and run into the living room. Excited to try them out, i grabbed them both, unsure of what one to try first, so i threw the closed scrolls into the air and juggled them before i put the other one on the table.

"I picked..."

"Water wave!" I gripped it tight and jumped out my window, when i noticed it was still dark and i was in my p.j's. Sighing glad no one was around and jumped back into my home. I made my coffee and got ready for the day.

Waited for sunlight as i re read the scroll over and over again to really understand as much as i could. A few cups and a long bathroom break later the sun rose, making me head to the nearest training ground.

Doing the hand signs i opened my mouth and a small bit of water dribbled from my mouth like i was drooling a little to much, doing it again i sent more chakra into it, a small stream dripped out my mouth, it was so awkward as i almost felt like gagging with the flow of water poring out from the back of my throat. I had to stop my chakra flow into it as i started to choke on the water.

Once i got a hold of myself i started to laugh at the massive fail, barely any water came out.

I did it over and over, and i started to get used to the feeling, once i wasn't choking on the water i slowly moved more chakra into it. It was not even close to a wave, but a crappy waterfall, i started to get some decent pressure when i could feel the drain of my chakra. The more i pushed the faster it drained, my mood destroyed as i am not strong enough to do this but i had hope, even if it will take a while, i will get it down.

I tried to walk away but my feet were sunken deep into a big mud puddle, laughing i tried to unstick myself and get out. Giving a smile at the mess.

"Well i can at least make a mud pile" the squish sounds i made before standing on solid ground.

As i walked i could feel the squish of mud between my toes. Feeling a little sad at my weakness. Needing my chakra to fill back up before i can try the water whip, my happiness was slightly gone at the thought, what if i'm strong enough to even do that.

Things i need to learn:

Kunai trick

Better physical fighting

Make my chakra pool bigger

Sad there was no real instant trick to these, they will all take some time.

I decided to run and do some workouts from Lee and just push myself physically while i waited for my chakra.

A few hours later i headed home for a long bubble bath. I am sure the hot springs would be better, but there would be too many people there and i was happy to be alone. Sliding down so only my head is out of the water, loving how the tubs are so big here and wishing for some music.

I closed my eyes and watched the chakra's move around, training that part of my mind as i unwound and watched my neighbors as i tried to figure out what they we doing. My next door neighbor was home, i never see her much i watched her move around her place wondering if i could see it better, i could not figure out what she was really doing before she went out her door and disappeared.

I went to get a quick supper nearby, just some rice and curry before i went back to a training ground to try out the other one.

Doing the hand signs a small bit of water came out of my hand in a line before it crashed to the ground, i tried it again, and the same thing happened. I tried over and over and all i got was a line of water shooting out my hand and falling to the ground. Getting annoyed after trying to hard and nothing got better. Taking a pause to breath, _It will take time._

Focusing as much as i could, blocking out the rest of the world, breathing in deeply as i did the handsigns. It stayed up just a little longer, a change, that's all i wanted. I Kept going until i was low on chakra again, by the end i was able to get it to stay in shape for only second, but i was proud. It may take a bit also, but i was getting somewhere. The sun was setting so i went and did a random Lee workout with a smile on my face.

Helping a random old man, i was not expecting anything but i got something better then money, shockingly being stuck in the village right now is the best for me.

 _It's like a video game, random quest: find the precious stuff, get two new spells._

* * *

A big smile on my face as my feet landed on a branch and pushed off with ease to the next, I almost giggled at the excitement of Iruka chasing me.

Landing on the side of a trunk to change my direction instantly, as i flew towards his head in a second, water covering my right arm. He was able to move so fast as he was next to me suddenly in mid air, I saw his leg come to kick me but i blocked it with my left hand, but he spun again so fast and knocked me towards a tree, but i easily flipped and landed on my feet along the trunk.

The bark splintered as i pushed chakra into my feet but this time i boosted away from him, I ran a wide circle around him as i put down two genjutsu clones, i dropped spikes at the feet of them, so they stayed a little hidden before i ran back to him, and landed behind him.

Engaging him in a taijutsu fight i could not hit him, but i was able to block him with my water, he pulled out a kunai to help block it.

Then he pulled out four, jumping back i was able to block two with my water and used my own kunai to hit his other two. He jumped back for space too and tossed a a giant shuriken. I ducked out of the way but there was one in the shadows, just as it was about to hit me i traded with a log, out of view, i jumped up high not to far away in a tree and watched him.

I smiled when he ran across my genjutsu, He ran towards it with a punch but when he moved slightly left it disappeared from his view, he almost stepped on my spikes but did a strange dance last minute to avoid them.

I was so happy he fell for it, even just a second, i watched as he circled it "This is interesting" he yelled knowing i was hidden somewhere nearby.

The smile not leaving my face i quickly made a clone and sent it his way to charge him head on. I moved silently to run behind him as he looked at my clone. Boosting my speed last minute i was behind him suddenly, He ducked from my clone but in the same second he spun down towards me, Kunai came at me so fast i almost did not get out of the way.

In the same second as i tried to dodge he did some really fast handsigns and a ball of fire headed my way, "Shit" trading with my clone from behind him.

Bringing my water down towards his head while feeling my clone disperse from the flame, He moved spun to my side so fast, grabbing my arm to not let my water touch him, with so much strength he spun me away. I could feel his hand on my arm still as i got a hold of myself, grabbing a smoke bomb i blew it up at our feet.

Needing help i made two clones, just so i could keep him in the smoke. We attacked him from all angles but he moved well in it. He could hear my Kunai, he also seemed to be able to always block my water. The only thing that worked was sending my clones in quickly for a small fight before moving them back and sending another, then i would come in and kick or punch him.

I did that a few times before he noticed a pattern that my dumbass did not realize i was doing, and he was able to send me flying into a tree that splintered as i hit it.

quickly getting on my feet as he ran out of the smoke so fast and came at me with a punch, i blocked it with my left fist, and swung my water towards his chest making him back off.

My clones came out of the smoke and headed his way to pull him back, but he took them out with two kunai so fast i almost did not see it, then he vanished. Looking for his chakra as the smoke cleared and i was stunned he hide it from me "Shit" Not sure what to do without that sense i just ran, to find a good place to hide.

I am ninety percent sure i hide successfully and closed my eyes while holding my left arm where a piece of wood cut me. I tried so hard to find him, feeling useless.

When i noticed something, he suddenly started to really fight me, _he really fought me!_ He might still be holding back, but that is exciting.

A flash of pride ran through me and a lowered my breathing calmed down and just listened. All i could hear was the light wind and some birds.

Completely at a loss i looked around at the bush i was under.

It spread out pretty far but there was an area next to it that the bushes covered, a place someone could run through. Doing the handsigns i made water dripple out of my mouth with some pressure for as long as i could without depleting my chakra completely, making a big mud pit hidden under the leaves, putting a few paper bombs next to me hidden deeply in the bush.

My chakra was now low, i speed out from the bush and headed back to where he vanished, to try and track him. I looked around and saw a small branch slightly broken, and i did not do it. Heading in that direction i stood on a high branch completely at a loss when i heard shuriken. He showed himself to me as i jumped away from three, but as i did that more came from a different direction.

Iruka was headed directly towards me from up in a tree, ready to defend i ducked and slashed my arm into the air as i cut his chest, i was scared for only a second when his clone vanished. it startled me. No one had ever used one against me before.

I fought as a few all came at me, every time they just vanished. "Clones are annoying even if they can't fight"

I started to get used to taking out clones when i noticed one was him a little to late as i got kicked square in the chest with so much speed my wind was knocked out of me.

I landed on my back but tried to get up as fast as i could, Feeling stupid when i looked at him, he was hiding his chakra but i could see a small set of chakra in his clones and none on his, _well i get it now._

He was gone again for a just a second.

Two more came at me this time a smirk showed up on my face unannounced as i let them come at me, i stood up straight but also on alert as they fake went to hit me, calmly swinging my water around they vanished. He stopped sending them and stayed back and hidden.

I needed to bait him, make him chase me without him knowing i made him chase me. While listening and feeling, I closed my eyes and tried as hard as i could to find even a sliver of chakra.

I did that in the open for a reason. One i find him, two he sees the opening and i find him.

I heard something, in a split second i squatted down and raised my water arm, he came at me i saw his chakra only when he was almost next to me and it was almost nothing. Opening my eyes as he jumped towards my head to stab downward with a kunai, i was able to block it just in time, He kicked into my elbow making my arm fly out of blocking range while i spun a little giving him an opening to my chest.

I was slightly scared as i boosted my speed and got out of the way with a small cut to my chest, i got in a safe spot and i went on with my plan, the fear in my eyes probably helped as he chased me almost right on my heels, i dodged a few Kunai as i ran in a zigzag.

Running i got my way to the bush, pushing chakra in my feet to water walk over the mud puddle.

I gave a small look back as he did not see it and landed into the squishy mud, making me do a handsign to blow up the paper bomb, i watched as he noticed the sound, not being able to pull his feet out easy, and in the small second he had, i think i saw log just before the area was in flames.

Stopping in a slide i paused and watched as the explosion disappeared and he was not here, I just looked at the charred area, a smile on my face that it failed but i made him kawarimi.

He stayed hidden, "You have some interesting tricks now" it echoed through the trees, "So much better" A smile on my face as i pulled a kunai in my left hand and the water spun on my right, ready to fight him. All i have left is really taijutsu. I tried to place where the noise came from but it was slightly hard. The grass was removed as i pushed chakra into my feet, as i jumped from trunk to branch and quickly headed to where i think the sound came from.

It was a mistake, i noticed when my face got smashed on an invisible wall, i am sure my squished face was far from pretty, falling backwards on my ass, i heard a small laugh.

Looking around i was in the middle of four scrolls, while still on my ass he walked into view on a branch. "I should have remembered this" i mumbled as i got on my feet. He nodded at me with a big smile, "ya, now your dead"

Sighing i put my hand on the invisible wall and pressed on it leaning on the other side, "hmm, nice wall"

"I am glad you got smoke bombs, you did pretty well in there" i gave a small smile as i looked around the area i was trapped in. "Ya i like them, thanks for telling me about them" i did the we will rock you knock "can i get out of here?" i gave a small smile. He nodded and did some hand signs, but my dumbass did not stand up from the wall making me fall off the branch i was on. I landed on my feet a little embarrassed as i heard him laugh from up high, making me join him in the laugh before we went for post spar food.


	22. My heist

"Stupid whip" i mumbled to myself.

Doing some hand signs it just kept falling into the ground. I spent all morning trying to get it to work. Finally it started to stay in form but it was floppy. Trying to flick the whip did not work, it just swished with no real force. I tried to move the water like i do with my hand trying to make it into a whip, i can even feel how wrong it was, i just don't know what is right. With no real teacher i need to figure this out myself.

I just stared at it.

Focusing on my chakra the best i could, i was so focused trying to harden it that it was all i was paying attention too. When Kakashi landed in front of me so fast i was incredibly startled.

The shock of him to my system made my whip harden as it went completely out straight.

I blankly stared at his face, and he blankly stared back for a few awkward seconds."Huh" a small smirk slowly crossed my face. "Well i guess i'm happy to see you" He just spun on the spot hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"Aw come on that was funny" i yelled at after him with a smile, "What did he want anyway" i mumbled.

He was suddenly behind me i could feel the intimidation wafting off of him, giving a side glance he had his fake eye smile while leaning towards my shoulder.

"The hokage has a mission for you"

He vanished, after a second i started to giggle at the encounter turning back to my hard whip and whipped it, it was too hard to whip, so i slowly let out some chakra, the same way i did it unintentionally, so the end fell over just a bit.

It dug into the grass and ripped it up with the famous sound. A big smile on my face _._

 _I did it!_

Finally understanding how to move my chakra in it correctly, i was done and headed straight to the Hokage.

* * *

Standing there next to kakashi and Hayashi in silence, as they both looked at the Hokage nestled behind her desk. I looked between them both standing on either side of me before my eyes landed on Tsuande waiting to hear what is going on, i thought i was stuck here and why are they both here?

She looked rested this time as she looked up at us, "We got some information that a tower just somewhere near the ocean in the lightning country that has been collecting information on all the dead body's from your world" My heart started to beat, something about home, i slightly stepped forward interested.

"I said i would send you, so Kakashi, Hayashi and Iruka who is not here this second, will go with you, as you all know a lot about this area of information and to keep it quiet" I nodded, feeling nervous and excited at what we might find, the other two showed no emotion on the matter, confusing me, i figured Hayashi would at least be interested.

"The fact they found you, they must have much more information then we do" she sighed "and Yamanaka got the tower from our friend that stalked you."

With Kakashi as our leader, we will go through the land of hot water and then take a boat along the coast until we look for the tower. _The land of hot water? what is with the names of these places._

This mission will be from a week to a couple, depending on factors, so i had to gather a lot of things, I renewed my weapons, grabbed blankets, more sets of clothes and a lot of smoke bombs. The normal grocery store cool air hit me as i walked in, noticing Hayashi was ahead of me and was putting grocery's in one scroll and meat in another.

"What are you doing" i asked curious as it was raw meat in a scroll. A big smile crossed his face at my confusion, "I have a scroll that hold's them all in a kind of void, they wont go bad" hmm i was interested "awesome" Seeing what he was buying i went and just grabbed snacks and the best instant coffee they had along with a pot to heat it.

Feeling awkward as i took my time and he had waited outside for me. He saw my face and patted my head making me smile, it has been so long. We slowly ran to the meeting spot we always met in. He flopped onto the grass, laid down and shut his eyes like always, making me give a smile down on him, so glad to be in a party with him again.

This time instead of joining him i brought the whip back out, I was a little annoyed as i had issues with it again, took me a few minutes to get it perfect again, with Kakashi it was luck not skill. When i whipped it and it dug deep into the dirt destroying the grass, a small noise came out of my lips in excitement.

"Cool" i looked over at Hayashi who was sitting legs crossed watching me, "When did you learn that" i looked at him with smile and whipped it again, "just now" He looked happy for me, and slightly interested in it.

"Now i got to learn how to wield this correctly, not sure how to" Ripping up some more grass again i was so happy.

He looked at me with a question, "It has been a while since we had a mission together hasn't it" I nodded, "I missed you and Kuro" He gave me a small kind smile, "So, what is your goal with this" as he stood up and came to help me.

"Well... i guess first to be able to wrap it around someone" Walking over he offered himself, i was careful not to whip it and hurt him. Again i was back at level one as i could not do it, i would just hit him in the side weakly, but i'm sure it was not completely unpainful. He told me how to wrap someone with wire, but this was different and for once it was slightly out of his skills.

He let me whip it for a while, we talked about how to perfectly hit someone with it, when Iruka showed up, i realized right on time. We all just sat in the grass chatting as we waited for Kakashi, Iruka had also packed a lot of food making us joke about how we will all be fat when this was over.

It was a fun time as we waited for kakashi for about an hour, Starting to get annoyed when he appeared next to us, he is so fast i can't see him coming.

Giving us a small wave and his famous fake eye smile "Sorry i am late, there was a squirrel stuck in a tree" We all just looked at him blankly, jumping on my feet "Well so long as it's okay, i mean now he can go home in a different tree" i gave a smile as i dusted off my ass.

Gathering our things we headed to the gate. We did no slow down as we ran into the trees heading north, I was in bliss to be back out here, pushing away a need to yell out free at last. I was glad to see i could keep up with there speed, unsure at how much slower they were really going.

* * *

Running for the rest of the day, i was glad to only be slightly sore when we stopped for the night in the middle of the dark forest. I found it funny when none of us were really that hungry and we all brought so much food. We just set up our bags and only lightly snacked.

It was so dark in here without a fire, i could barley even see the others move, and our voices blended into the noises of the animals, the awesomeness of the forest.

No watch list was set up, we were all to just sleep at the same time. I just laid in my bag and stared up the big branches into the darkness they blocked unable to sleep right away. A bit of excitement ran through me as i heard some wolves howl, listening to the guys move around, i rolled onto my side and tried to sleep.

Waking up early again, on my chest, drool down my face, i am sure i am a sexy bitch right now. Turning back to the sky, it was still pretty dark but also a little lighter, the others were still all passed out. _What can i do that wont wake the others?_ Kunai was out, water whip?

I quietly slid out of my bad on my knees, and left it alone, i will roll it later. Watching the branches on the ground i moved a few big trees away. Finding a perfect branch, the correct height and distance and size to try and wrap it around it.

I started to get it to wrap around, but i could not get it to stay there, it would just unravel. I was making some annoyed noises as i have been tying for too long, the sun was starting to light up the forest. When i felt Kakashi get up, making me want to give up. He came towards me as i looked in his direction, He looked me over, to the whip and then to the branch, understanding he nodded his head toward the branch to make me try again.

Being nervous the first one failed and did not wrap around but the second time i breathed in and i wrapped it around and we watched as it fell back down.

"Push chakra to make it hard when it wraps around" Looking at him feeling dumb at something sounding so simple. So i did it and it stayed, i was so interested i pushed more in and pulled tightly pulling, moving the branch only a little, but it was a big branch.

I thanked him as i looked at him, letting it fall off again, whipping the ground again, the noise making me happy, "Finally" A big smile on my face, _i still have a lot to learn how to fight with it but i can do that!_

I watched him walk away calmly my eyes unintentionally back at his ass, I gave a small cheeky smile as i turned back to the branch and continued to do this until it felt natural, feeling like i have been trying to do this for over a week. So glad to finally have it mostly down, thankful to the random Kakashi moments that helped me.

I started to question the best way to use this in battle, on what to practice with next. Well if i whip ankles i could easily slow someone down, I whipped it again as it dug up the earth. Maybe use my water on my left arm, and whip with my right, or i could pull them in and then slash out?

Covering my arm with water, i noticed the issue. I can hold the whip, and i can cover my arm at the same time, but i can't spin or harden at the same time.

I could only focus on one at a time, same reason i can't put water on both hands at once. Sighing,"I will figure this out" i mumbled as i dropped them both and walked over to the group now that the sun was up.

I saw them passed out adorably, even if Iruka slightly snores. Kakashi was somewhere to the left heading this way, I waited until he was visible and i noticed his arms were filled with wood, with a need to help i offered but he had it as he dropped at all in an open space. He did not use a single hand sign and a small ball of fire came out of his mouth and lit it up.

Pulling out my pot i made to much noise and awoke Hayashi, i was about to say sorry when he jumped up excited to cook some of the food he brought, he only gets this excitement over scrolls making me smile at his cuteness. _Ohhh he wants to see his scroll work with the meat._

Putting on the ninja's version of a bbq and my pot of water on the fire, he passed behind me as i sat on the ground and patted my head again,"best coffee maker in the village" making me smile and look up at him with friendly love.

Iruka suddenly sat up startled, we all looked at him as he looked around and noticed where he was, I just gave him a look as he rubbed his messy hair and his cute sleepy eyes came and sat around the fire.

We did not talk to much as we ate and they woke up, sad to be drinking completely black and instant coffee again even if the others liked it.

Running behind these guys pushed me more, i was fine running all day at these speeds with only a few breaks but once i started to feel pain and i hated at how annoying i am. Pushing my annoyance into my feet hopping they just stop soon.

The forest dispersed and we came across rolling fields, the cooler air giving me a second wind and the view was so nice, you could see the mountains so far away, and between us and them was rolling hill of fields and green plants.

We carefully ran between the sets of whatever they grew here. Hayashi told me it was potatoes, i guess this area was famous for potatoes and hot springs and that they had a hidden village, but they are peaceful as many people pass through this area, and it was big on tourism so the dock we are headed too has tons of boats for merchant ships, that we will blend right in.

We are welcome in the dock town, but as this is a stealth mission Kakashi took us to a secluded lake to spend the night.

I took off my shoes and stood in the cold water, It was a small lake with cliffs surrounding three sides and spread out along the one we were at to hide us well. The air and lake were much colder here that swimming was not in the cards, i was a little sad it was just to cold.

"They have a ton of hot springs, all with different ways to heal you, but this is not one" Hayashi said as he stood next to me, understanding me always.

Looking up at the pretty cloudy sky as it started to turn pink, when he asked to help me with my whip. We started to talk about my issue, "but you can run on water and use your water arm right?" Nodding at him "focus on that how you do it and try from there" again i was embarrassed at such a stupid simple solution.

We walked mid lake and i pulled out my whip, i walked around, the chakra in my feet, no matter what i was doing was like an extra limb, it just came naturally to me even when i boost it with chakra. He helped me wield it for battle, he would throw Kunai and i would try and knock it out of the air. I started to get better as we did this for a while, i was feeling blessed for all the help these guys have given me, as i watched this pretty man smile.

Then he made me bring up my water arm, i held them both in the same hand, trying to do them both at one, i tried to do them all at once and my stupid ass got confused at focusing so hard i fell into the water.

"So cold" i said when i came up for air, "fuck me" i spoke loudly, "I am just so stupid" i slightly laughed as he gave me his hand to help me back up, He laughed with me, the second i got on my feet i shuffled to the fire so cold, holding my hands over it.

"You need to get out of those clothes" Hayashi spoke walking up beside me. "A gentleman would buy me dinner first" I joked, making him blush, and Kakashi giggle, i kind of love his random giggle. I just shook my head at his innocence of Hayashi with a smile.

Iruka agreed with him, knowing they are right i grabbed my scroll i walked to find a decent spot to change, i found a tall stone along the wall. It was so nice to get out of the wet clothes i was warm again.

As i walked back to them i heard them in a big serious discussion, pausing in the shadow of the cliff as i watched the only light of the fire in the middle of them light their faces, i just listened. Hayashi's voice spoke loudly "the sharks because you can run across the water," "but they can still bite you easy, what you want is a fireball jutsu on the spiders" Iruka spoke with food in his mouth. "Ya i would rather be in the cave, you did not say if they were dangerous ones" Kakashi interjected.

Understanding i started to smile, the discussion was about would you rather be stuck in a cave with thousands of spiders or on an small island surround by hungry sharks. I walked up to them almost giggling, "They might not bite you, but there is thousands of them" hayashi said with anger, "they will be all over you, sharks you can avoid" "But sharks move fast and you will be legless in a second" iruka was getting into the fight, he looked at me, "Spiders or sharks" as i sat down.

"Sharks" i said making Hayashi point at me, "Sharks" Iruka looked at me like i was crazy, it is two on two. "I don't want spiders all over me, at least there is an island", Iruka shook his finger "no, you can't stay there forever, you will die" "and i have chakra" he nodded, "My chakra or can i have his" i pointed to kakashi, "your's" hmm. "Still sharks, i am better in water and have nothing to hurt all spiders at once"

We talked about that for far to long.

The cold salty ocean air was nice to smell again, we walked down the dirt and wood that created a very big dock, moving passed the merchant ships we made our way almost the end where there was a small cabin with a window to rent a boat. It was a decent sized ship, big enough to have a escape canoe, small enough for just us to work ourselves.

I was shocked finding out they all knew how to work a boat, these guys always amaze me. _Maybe i am just to easily impressed?_ They taught me somethings about it, as we moved with the boats out of the area, we followed some until we were far enough away and turned to head up the coast.

Leaning on the side of the boat i watched the amazing view of the mountains, they were so big and so beautiful. "Definitely easily impressed" i mumbled to myself, "ya you are" Hayashi spoke back as he shuffled by me, making me smile. We floated for a while when we found a small cove, nestled in the incredibly tall mountains, and a small beach. It seemed like a good place to hide as the boat was nicely blocked by trees and cliffs.

Jumping off the boat landing in soft white sand, we climbed the small amount of rocks before running up the side of the cliffs, following a small windy path near the top of the mountain, the air was getting colder just shy of needing a cloak. We moved so fast, i just followed these guys in silence when they all stopped suddenly, i slid a little confused.

They walked like they were walking around an invisible wall, "it's a Fuuinjutsu barrier similar to mine" I looked at him, as he was bent down looking at something they all understood but i can't. Looking deeply i think i started to see it. We spotted the tower, it sat on the tip of a small mountain, surrounded by the tips of three big ones.

We followed the wall until we found our way down a little, a straight shot of forest to the tower

Hayashi squatted and dug around in a scroll, we all just watched. "Well when i finally was able to make one of these barriers, the same kind i made with you" he looked at me "you were my muse and i made these" he handed them to me.

"I have tried it a lot and it works, but i have to stick it to the ground, they can't see the scroll but they can see me" He handed them to me, i understood. I ran in fast as i could as i quickly moved through the trees. I heard Iruka make a small sound the second i entered the area. I put them down with enough space that we can easily move over and jump.

I did this until i got near the edge of the forest, the rest of the way to the tower was in the open and rolling sharp rock, so i turned around and went back. I landed back to them, Hayashi did some hand signs as Kakashi seemed to pay attention to. A small flash of light, tiny enough to not be seen as he activated them. We all waited a moment in silence to see if it worked without alerting anyone.

We headed towards the tower fast, some points we had to jump slightly at my failure to not make them perfect. "Why are you a genin" Iruka asked, "Ya he has skills" i quietly spoke. Landing just inside the trees we came up with a plan, Me and Kakashi will go inside alone, while they stay out here unless we get spotted.

Moving silently and as fast as we could, i would put down scrolls, he would activate them. _This guy can do everything so easily._ With his powerful legs, i did not need to place many. With him and my sense we moved around easily and avoided patrols, together we were good at this. I could not even see his chakra a little as he hid it so well.

We wound up on the roof, and had spotted a window just below that goes into a small dark closet, i jumped in and put a scroll down, he was right behind me. Stuffed in the small area i closed my eyes and watched to make sure i can open the door safely, I looked up at him and he looked at me, i think we both noticed a flaw in the plan. The scrolls.

Then he stuck two to his feet and activated them, I gave him a 'why not do that earlier' look, before opening the door.

I was exhilarated as we moved fast and freely, the tower was small rooms, surrounded by tight hallways, but that helped us to move around well. We easily passed by a couple ninja's playing some kind of game with what looked like domino pieces.

We would slid into empty rooms when people would pass, moving down the tower.

We finally came across a door slightly ajar, peeking inside it was filled with scrolls, we silently slid inside he did not shut it completely as there was a female not far away and it might make a noise, but it was shut enough to move around.

The mid sized room had shelves of scrolls and a table of books in the middle. We went at them fast, scanning for a few keywords at the start that sounded like what we were here for, shoving them in a scroll made just for this. When the girl started to move, she headed this way making me lightly shove Kakashi into the wall behind the door. We stood pressed to it as she passed. I heard a sigh, she closed the door completely and locked it, "stupid ass never shuts it" she angrily said as she walked away. We went straight back to finding scrolls, deal with the lock later.

I flipped through the books on the table and found nothing about my world. We looked at each other with a silent understanding we found all we could.

Checking the lock it was the easy kind i can get trough with just a card, pulling it out one hand pressed to the door i shut my eyes and watched, for a clear shot the same way out, to the roof. He quietly waited for whatever i was trying to do. I broke out the door and we moved fast, once we came back across the scrolls i had put down, and i picked them up as we moved.

We quickly got back to the others now that i was not placing some down, i picked them all up as we ran and the others were shocked we came back so fast, as we all headed back to the boat i also picked up every scroll to not leave a clue behind, after i just handed them to Hayashi, he was extremely interested in Kakashi's idea, and that it works.

Standing on top of the cliff my heart dropped when there was six ninjas sinking our boat, the main boat was completely in the water, but our canoe was only half sunk.

We need to fight but we can't hurt them.

Moving down the cliff together "fire" Kakashi spoke, i can't to that but the three of them each made a giant fireball, making ever ninja hit the dirt to not get burned. Not meaning too, we split up a little as one ran at Hayashi, knowing he hates close fights i slid in between them slashing out with my water making him back off, when a second joined him.

Hayashi tossed down a scroll i recognized, the shadow grab one. Understanding i ran towards them as their feet got grabbed, I blocked the weapons thrown at me as i slid in close with wire and ran around her, trapping her as the other one got unstuck and ran to his friends. Making me turn and watch as Kakashi and Iruka had a few tied up and the last of them all stood in some kind of formation.

Hayashi joined the others as i ran to the canoe, doing what i do with my water, i pulled it up my arm and had it fall off at my elbow as the boat started to rise, watching them, they got it, their fine. Once the water was out i pushed it into the ocean, It was small but big enough to fit all of us comfortably.

I jumped in and Iruka and Hayashi followed as Kakashi made sure to block their path to us, once we were in it he faced us and did the fastest handsigns, making us jump to the back of the boat as the wave headed our way so it could push us easier, Kakashi landed on the tip as our boat was pushed so far out.

When the wave subsided we were so far they were just tiny people, "nice wave" i mumbled as i shifted to the other side for room, "Ya easily impressed" Hayashi joked as he also moved.

"Well a stealth mission did not go as planned" Iruka spoke, "that wont start a war right?" i asked nervous, "They attacked you first" Kakashi spoke calmly while still the only one standing. "We did not hurt them, they might not know why we were there"

Splitting up to sit around the canoe for balance. kakashi was at the back and sometimes boosted us with wind jutsu's, we did move slow even with it, leaning on the right side, elbows on the edge, i was soaked and wished for sun but looking up it was nothing but storm clouds.

"They have a lot of thunderstorms in this area" i just nodded at Hayashi with understanding. "I would love that, unless we are on a small boat in the ocean"

"Ya not the best time" Iruka spoke up. We sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Look at that" Iruka spoke, sitting up i looked to the right. "The other side Ava" _oh,_ i looked the left, peering below the waves as i saw something come at us in the water, "A shark?"

He gave a small smile as it came in close, the bastard was as big as the boat, my heart started to beat as i spun onto my knees, i watched it swim away and not come back,but man that was scary. "Ok, spiders" i caved making Iruka smile and Hayashi nudged me on the shoulder, "traitor"

We floated for about an hour when we came close to the dock, I think we are all happy to see the land. We returned the canoe back to the man, and he was so angry the boat was not with it. Just in case they come look for us we were just going to run back to the land of fire and find a nearby town, we should make it there by night.

We ran so fast and the wet shorts were rubbing on my thighs in a bad way, wondering if they are as uncomfortable as me. I let out an announced noise when we saw a land of fire town. The dirt roads were filled with people, we found a inn and then split up, me i wanted to try the hot spring.

The second i was out of my clothes i felt better, i stood naked but alone looking down two paths, there was two different types of hot springs, but i could not understand what either will do for a person. Heading down the right, it was a small pathway with wooden walls that opened to the sky, I was just slowly moving when i felt Kakashi's chakra headed my way startling me before i noticed he was headed to a spring also, just on the other side of the wall.

I cracked a smile and kept in step with him, trying to find some kind of hole, he is naked and that is creepy of me, but there is a small chance he was not wearing his mask. As we moved i looked for anything to see him when he knocked on the wood, making me pause and for the first time i swear my face went red, he knew i was there. I shuffled faster towards the spring.

My face lit up as i found out i was the only one here. Looking it seems that this particular spring also was the same one with the guys, but the wooden wall blocking the area was well done. I just slid into the water up to my head. i moved so fast i made a slight wave.

Closing my eyes i could see other people in the other spring a bit far to the left, and Kakashi and two strange men in the one i am in. The two men came closer to the wall, i watched as one seemed like he was trying to climb the wall. My eyes narrowed as i watched the chakra's, Kakashi did not move unsure if he was going to i pulled out my whip.

When the creeps hands landed on the top of the fence, and before his face was there i whipped them, making him make a pained noise and fall into the water, a small wave came through the wall making me smile. After that they both backed off.

Enjoying the hot water, the rub from my shorts seemed to get better and i felt more rejuvenated then i have in so long. _These definitely have different properties._ When an older lady walked in i quickly closed my eyes at the view i did not want to see until she got in the water.

Feeling done i got up before he did, putting on fresh clothes i left the spring and walked around the small town headed for some place with food, or the others, what ever came first.

Suddenly someone touched my lower back and pressed into my side, making me elbow him in the face as i jumped away. An older creep was glaring at me as i seemed to have broken his nose, "What the fuck bitch" i was startled, i just kind of moved, "I was being nice to you" i got angry, _fuck guys like this!_

I spun on my feet and walked away. I can't stand people who touch my back like that. I started to remember the thing i tried to forgot about, an old friends sisters boyfriend would do that all the time, i hated it but i did not know how to stop him as i was a quiet and weak willed person, until one day he invited me over saying they were having a party and i fell for it, I was the first one there it was just me and him, should have noticed it. He made one drink and i only remember bits and pieces.

He had drugged me, now when people touch me like that i kind of lose it. The creepy bastard stalked me after, he would even walk by my school, he was the age i am now, and i was 16, fucking creep. Luckily i moved not long after.

"What was that" Hayashi said as he caught in step with me, he looked at my angry and scared face and let it go as i continued to walk, heading for food. He had stopped moving for a sec before he caught up.

We sat an ate in silence, i think he wanted to ask. I started to enjoy the rice i had, something about it was just amazing make me crack a small smile. Finally i looked up at him, i gave him an apologetic look and changed the subject. "I loved the stealth" i mumbled quietly while stuffing my face. "Ya?" "It was so fun" _Sneaking and stealing is so awesome._ Looking around no one was listening, we shared a smile and i continued to eat.

The sun was setting when me and Hayashi found our way back to the inn, slightly happy at the fun conversation, we all just got one room, putting down the mats we sat and chatted until we passed out.

I fell asleep loving these guys and i was so glad to have them in my life.

I had woken up earlier again, _thanks Guy._ I just laid there half asleep and thought about people, and the guys i was with unsure of what to do. Once they got up we ate and hit the non road. The sun had barely risen and when we were back in the tree line the morning fog made it look like we were flying over never ending drop.

We ran all day again with only a few words to each other, it was dull and boring. We sat up camp for the night when we came across a perfect spot. Hayashi cooked us dinner we ate and had a deep discussion on what the most common food was and then who thought what the most common jutsu in the world was, we came to clones as every land used them even if it was a different kind of element or style.

Every time i thought kakashi was going to eat he did not, until the very small moments we all looked away and suddenly some food was gone, i was impressed at his speed, but annoyed as i wanted to know what he was covering so carefully, the more he hides it, the more i want to know. So i tried to keep an eye on him before i gave up and let him eat, pretending to look away a lot.

I sat next to the fire listening to the guys and enjoying the forest because by the next night we might be in the village, and i might be stuck there again without these powerhouses, i wanted to enjoy this.

Grabbing four small sticks, it was hard to find as most sticks here are logs. I cut the edges and burned the tip, something i had done many times. I wondered if they knew what i was doing. I gave them all a stick and they held it in confusion making me smile because even if they were confused they held on to it.

Digging into my scrolls i pulled out their strange style of marshmallows, it was almost the exact same except they were in the shape of dog heads. I stuck one on each of there sticks and then on mine as i held it over the fire, i did not say one word as they joined me, when mine caught on fire i blew it out and stuffed it in my mouth they followed my move.

I made a distraction by my feet, pretending to squish a bug very loudly as i made a strange noise. Giving a quick slide glance at Kakashi who had eaten his marshmallow making me smile.

We did not talk about the marshmallows and just continued on doing it, i am not sure how common it was to do this. We chatted about random things, and they kept making more flaming marshmallows so i was happy they were not just humoring me anymore.

Come morning we had some coffee and food before we started to run again.

We ran for a while when we came across a very wide canyon, they started to speed up as we got closer i followed them with the good kind of fear in my heart Pushing chakra into my feet i went to jump, without actually realizing i screamed out "I have no legs" with no clue why, it just came out as i landed with a roll like i was taught at home when you land from a long or high jump, rolling onto my feet as the others landed beside me on there feet with no need to roll.

They all looked at me like a grew a second head and Hayashi could not stop laughing as he leaned forward holding his stomach. I just smiled slightly awkwardly as looked back at the canyon, it was so wide and it was like we flew over it.

* * *

Walking back through the gate we were all waved by and no one looked at me funny, not one. This whole team i guess is known enough as we headed straight to the hokage tower.

Feeling tired we walked up the circle stairs and waited in front of the door when i noticed who was inside making me smile and nudge Hayashi, It was Kuro and his team. They opened the door and walked out all serious until they saw my big smile. Kiyo smirked and winked, Kuro gave us a fist bump, the other two just smiled.

I watched them as they turned the round corner, kuro looked back at me before she invited us in. I was glad they are fine now, but sadly headed out on a mission i take it. The hokage was happy to see us and said something along the lines of us being fast.

We ran over the main points of the mission and Kakashi pulled out the scroll filled with scrolls he had on him. I started to understand why we did not look at them until we got back. That will be what i am doing next, She gave me an hour to sit down or whatever before i was going to be going through them all. The first thing i did was make my self a good coffee and hopped in a bubble bath with it, so glad to smell like flowers again.

Spending almost the whole hour in here and for the first time not playing with water, i got ready and waited in my window with a smoke when Kakashi was suddenly across the road on a roof, i jumped out and followed him.

We wound up back in the Hokage tower as he brought me to a empty room with just a metal table and a few chairs, it was .. depressing.

He shut the door behind us as i looked at the small file on the table. Scanning it was everything i said to the hokage, he put the scroll next to it and sat down, pulling one out.

"Just us?" he gave a small nod, "So small i thought there was more information then this" i mumbled as i sat down across from him and pulled a scroll out.

We sat in silence and read, the first was about a body, a guy around 40 was found up a mountain path off the road, he had nothing on him as he was only wearing boxers and slippers, his body looked burned he was found three months ago chakraless. Sadness filled my face, "What do i do with the people" i asked him, he patted his left side where one scroll sat, nodding i put it beside the other and pulled out a second.

I pulled out another, my hand covered my mouth as there was a teenage girl found, she was found wearing her school uniform by the sounds of it, a backpack was found with food and papers that were in foreign tongue, and a pink block. "Cellphone" i mumbled as i stuck my hand into the scroll looking for something i remembered grabbing because it was in English.

He looked at me as i looked at ceiling trying to find the page, "I remember seeing it, it was this girls" I found it, as it was a different kind of paper even if they tried to roll it up. I pulled it out and started to read, making Kakashi stand next to me and look. "What's it say"

I laughed, "A very badly written book report" i flipped the page, "book report?", "it is school in my world, sometimes they make you read books and write about it in English class" Flipping the page "and a cute poem about trees" he sat back down "Put that in this pile", he patted to the right, "information on your world"

I nodded as i flipped to the last page, i started to read a paper, the kind you send back and forth from your friend, my eyes started to water Kakashi looked at me, i sniffled, "they were funny" i said as i put it to the right "it was a note between friends" i wrote her name on the papers before i put her in the people pile.

"It's you" he waved, "really?" i grabbed it from him and looked over. There was only a small amount of information, rumors say there is one alive in konohagakure said to have a tattoo, was spotted during the chunin exams, said to be weak like a civilian. "Well that is short" "that ninja must have been the only one to look you up"

"A part of me is glad they called me a civilian"

We found others, and not a lot of other information, they did take a lot of phones but i'm unsure where they are, i should tell people about them, its was not just mine.

"They took a lot of phones" He looked up at me as i explained what they look like, "Ya we have a few also" I told him what they do as he asked, to a point, mostly just stuff he would understand like cameras and talking on the phone, can hold music and what texting was, looking at this guy as he read while listening but this guy would probably understand the other parts. I don't even understand the internet, but i bet he would.

"If you have a question ask me" he nodded, as i put another body in the pile, this one was found seven months ago, _how long have i been here?_

I got in a zone, yawning we did find out the timeline, just under a year and about five months ago was the only time they showed up in the land of lighting, i was also in that time, not the first not the last, but one with chakra. Nothing was in them about any alive ones but we know i'm not alone. "I wonder what happened that brought us all here, find anything interesting?"

"Well a lot of you have had tattoos and most were found missing items of clothes" he spoke calmly. "Ya tattoos in my world were common and sometimes covered the full body, i figured that was what mine was as i could not remember getting it, along with piercing's, i still have my belly button" He gave me a quick glance, wondering if it was about the tattoos.

"Most times they mean nothing, people just get them, unlike here" I looked at him, "What does your's mean?" He did not look up and just said "Anbu" i just nodded and went back to my page.

It stayed silent, when this next body was also missing clothes, "hmm i think your right, everyone seems to miss something, sock, shirt, one guy was almost naked." He looked at me curious, i understood this one. "I was missing my pants and one of my shoes" i spoke with a smile as he slightly laughed at that.

"Where is the ones from the land of fire?" he pointed to a box behind him i did not see. I slid out of my chair, grabbed the box and put it on my chair, i just quickly went through them, there was about 15 people.

"So there is no age, no ethnicity" he looked at me as i mumbled, "This one was dressed in a bathing suit with a surfing board, and one i remember seeing was also obviously not from canada, so it did not matter where in the world they were pulled from"

"Just as it did not matter where they landed" he spoke back.

I put the box back on the floor and pulled out a new scroll, this one was about finding some 'strange' high healed shoes, some what i know as hair extensions, they just wrote her hair was ripped out, found next to a ripped up purse, there was some random papers in a language they did not understand, and some makeup alone in the small forest. They had the papers attached to this one, it was just some receipts from random places along with a nail salon.

Making me stand up in shock as i waved my arm at him. "I think this one is alive" i put in front of him, he looked it over "you sure, they might have been moved or animals"

"This girl had makeup and very high heals and fake hair, there was no phone near her, they always have their phone on them" He looked interested and put it in the middle of the table, calming down a little sad he was not more interested, i pulled out the next as i read it quietly as i sat back down.

"I have to ask" He looked up "fake hair?" i laughed as i told him about fake hair, eyes, boobs. His eye ran over mine before he went back to the scroll.

Digging in i was on the last one, "this is it" i opened it, i guess expecting something interesting as it was the last one, you know how that works but it was nothing, just one last body "this one was also missing clothes, one shoe and ripped pants, found five months ago, did not have a phone but a smashed up tablet" He looked up at me, "It's like a big phone, small t.v" he did not ask more on the subject making me breath better as i am dumb, too dumb to teach them about better electronics.

Looking at the piles, "twenty bodies to land of fire fifteen" "sixteen" i looked at him confused before i got it, "right" feeling dumb again, "me"

We had not found out much but we had five scrolls with information, and then the possibly of one alive.

"Well, i will help with another heist anytime" i smiled at him "that was fun" i leaned back in my chair as he fixed the piles. "I like how we have more information on your world then them" i nodded, "unless they have her" i pointed to the middle scroll. He almost looked startled at my smart moment making my heart drop that he thinks of me as a dumb person.

"Wait here" he walked out, sitting there i just looked sadly at the piles before looked back at the girl in the middle to reread. The more i read it the more i think she was alive, wishing there was more about that. I got lucky with Kuro bringing me here and the old man being kind and welcoming to an alien, "what if she wasn't" i mumbled.

"She wasn't what" looking over the Hokage and Kakashi were back, "lucky" i mumbled as i put it back. They had brought two boxes as we packed it up, putting the girl and the file on the top, she stacked the boxes in one hand and walked off.

Walking out of the room we made it outside, it was now dark and peaceful, "thanks for smelling so good, last time i was in there the guy had not showered in days" he joked before he vanished making me smile. He did not smell bad either, "back at you" i quietly said as i ran off home, thinking of his smell was kinda woodsy and nice, that was the first time i thought about it.


	23. The book

The strangely dressed ninja ran at my female leaf partner, pulling out my whip it easily wrapped around his arm that held the small scythe, pulling it backwards and it flew from his hand making him glare back at me. My team of four had split up we had been looking for a low level rogue ninja from the leaf, he was only a chunin unsure of why he left but the others had a idea it was about power as he was escorted by a sound ninja.

We were following his trail as we had only time until he passed the border and then it goes to the Anbu, we are his last chance before he turns into a rogue nin. I felt a little scared at the fact you can't leave the leaf, let alone any village you are in without being tracked down, and killed.

The opening gave my teammate a open chance as she attacked with a Kunai, that made him boost in speed to avoid it and wrapped my up in the whip, making me drop it, as he was behind me i rolled on the ground avoiding his hit, as she jumped over my body shooting a fireball at him. Getting on my feet fast i watched as he kicked her making her fly away, he had speed.

Throwing down a smoke bomb i quickly made three clones to keep him inside and confused, i scattered my spikes. I felt as she was getting on her feet, He blocked decently in the smoke but i felt my water hit something, unsure of how bad it was. When i was suddenly thrown backwards and my clones disappeared. It was a loud and high pitched noise, It made my ears ring and made me slightly dizzy, landing on my knees i looked over at my teammate who was also holding her ears.

He was right on me making me switch with a log, as i suddenly was behind him a big tree away. I could not hear a thing as i peered around it, lucky my ears are not needed right now. I moved toward him as he headed for her, she stood up a little shaky. Whipping the back of his ankle making him limp, he glared at me and headed my way while stepping on one of my spikes. He winced as she tossed a bunch of kunai at him, he tried to block them but they blew up around him, paper bombs.

I felt him move before the smoke cleared, as he tried to run away.

I followed behind him as i waved at her to follow, as we were both deaf. She stayed right on my heals as we caught up easy due his limp. I slid in front of him blocking a few kunai and slashed out with my water, making him jump backwards and she shot out some wire, pinning him to a tree. We worked well together, he was trapped and hurt as we stood in front of him watching his mouth move. I tired to read his lips but i suck at that. I pulled out the picture of the guy we were chasing, he nodded and started to speak again.

I rolled my eyes and said "I can't hear you" _how does he not know he makes people deaf._ Looking at my partner she was saying the same thing.

He glared at us and suddenly we were blown backwards again from the sound wave, my ears started to hurt and i was dizzy for a moment, i saw some confusing blue before my mind fixed it self and i could see. I was only black for a second when my eyes opened the two boys in our team were back and he was knocked out tied to the tree.

They tried to talk to us, i looked over at the girl who was also on her knees, she gave a smile and an eye roll to me, making me laugh.

Knowing they were here without the kid means we failed, they stayed on his trail as we fought the escort and we were close to the border. Once we got on our feet we headed back to the village.

I was curious about Kakashi's team, i heard that kid ran off just like this, and yet i also heard not a single Anbu went after him even if he was a bigger liability then this kid, this one was nothing, a kid of a civilian family unlike that Sasuke kid, and there is something about that i just don't understand.

I sat on my bed far enough back on my hospital bed i could kick my feet, my ears were still ringing and i can't hear shit. My female teammate Ayona was in the bed next to me reading. My first mission since the heist and i failed, my first failed mission, unsure how i felt about that. For the third time in the past hour a nurse came in to heal our ears. They are doing it in spurts, unsure why, but every time the buzzing gets a little less loud. I can't tell if something other then our ears are hurt.

Now that she wont be back for at least twenty minutes i decided to get up and wonder around, i was weirdly full of energy. Ayona gave me a look as i left the room, i held up my finger in a i will be right back thing and she nodded. I liked her, the boys i was with not so much, none of us really grouped together before, it was a random pull as it was a instant mission, and i was around.

Seeing all the people in both senses was so strange to not hear a word, my left hand in my shorts pocket i just wondered unsure of what to do. I just moved by all these strangers when i felt a small tap on my shoulder, making me jump at little as i spun around. Standing there was that blonde girl, Ino? Looking shocked and slightly apologetic she handed me a small pink flower. I slowly took it as she tried to say something to me.

I pointed to my ears and said "I can't hear anything" suddenly everyone around me stopped moving and looked my way for a moment before going back to what they were doing.

 _I guess i said it too loud?_

Her face lit up and she gave a small laugh as she looked around, walking a few feet away to a desk and wrote something down, she handed it to me and spun around, giving a small wave as she walked away.

Looking at the paper in sloppy writing was, some cutie came in and had me deliver this. That was it, i wonder who?

I gave a small look around and no one was paying any attention to me, so i made my way back to the room.

Walking inside i saw Ayona's eyes land on my flower, making me shrug at her confused, and i sat back down on my bed. She kicked her legs over the side and tried to talk to me with a strange game of charades. She kept moving back to a motion of putting something in her mouth. When it was not food, all i could think was dirty thoughts, so i was completely lost, eventually she just gave up and went back to her book.

Sitting on my bed i just spun the flower in my hand curious as to who and why, it is so pretty, what does it mean?

* * *

Walking home, my hearing was only slightly off now just a little fuzzy, i guess he had done more damage then just our ears but we were mostly fine now.

The mission may have failed, but i was glad to be outside the village again, making me miss missions. Noticing that thought, I am not the same person i was when i got here. Jumping into my window headed towards my favorite appliance, coffee, i noticed a book sitting on my table, my heart fluttered unannounced when i spotted it.

Picking it up made me make a weird noise, unsure how loud i was. It was a new Icha Icha, love. I stared at the book as i made a pot of coffee and put my flower in a cup with water before flopping on my couch and opening it.

I was so into the book that i forgot about my coffee, i looked up as it was too dark to read. Looking at my coffee pot i had forgotten about it for a few hours. Sticking the note from Ino into the book as i stood up turned on the lights and made a new pot as the one there turned bad by sitting for over a couple hours. Yawning and stretching i was in such a good mood.

Grabbing a cup and a smoke i sat in my window, the slightly cooler wind was nice as sat there in the peace of night. This book was awesome so far, but unlike the others it was more of a sweet romance and not the same, i needed a break, even if i wanted to get right back to it. I just set my coffee in the windowsill and fell to the ground without shoes, for a short walk around the squiggly line block.

The dirt under my feet felt wonderful, A few ninjas moved passed, nothing was up they just do that. I sat down mid road, everyone was inside and i could see some chakra, but with my eyes i was alone. I fell backwards in the dirt and looked up at the stars again in the clear sky.

I heard a mumbled voice as i looked up at who just landed above my head, Smiling up at kakashi who was randomly hiding his chakra. I took me a second to understand what he said "Looking for your home?"

"I am surprised the new book is not in your hands right now" He just looked down on me blankly, his hands in his pockets "thank's for it by the way" i smiled at him, as he looked up at the sky saying nothing.

"Why are you blocking your chakra" Suddenly it was dropped and i could see it easy with my eyes open, he has so much strength "habit"

"Where are your shoes" he sounded genuinely concerned, i just smiled, we both looked at the stars for a minute. "I know it's out there" i mumbled, he nodded in agreement "I wonder what one" This guy is really smart, he seems to understand everything, i don't know what that is like. He looked down on me catching me staring at him.

Easily jumping to my feet, i dusted my ass off "Well i think i will get back to the book" i moved around him and started to walk home. "324" he vanished again, now i was really curious as i looked in the direction i think he went, making me run home. I picked up the book, i was about to skip ahead to that page but i did not want to ruin the book so i will just read until i get there.

I read for a few more hours before i was about to drop, i did not get there yet as i slowly shuffled to my bed, passing out right away as it was early morning.

I had read so long i woke up mid dream about the story and a weird cameo of the guy that plays magic mike as my love interest, man that guy was fine. I got ready with a silly smile on my face, i loved it. I was ready for the day and without having nothing to do i collected hours of routine to do come morning, so i wanted to do some of that before i got back to the book.

I was squatted in my window as i looked back at the book. I went back and stuffed it in my scroll before heading out, but the book was in my head the whole time i trained.

I was practicing my Kunai, i could hit the part Kuro told me to but i don't have the next step, i hit it it did not change the direction completely and i could not even get it to go anywhere near i wanted. I have not seen Kuro since they left unsure of what mission they were on to be gone this long but when it comes to escorting they last the longest while having to walk everywhere, so it might be that.

Deciding to cut my routine short as i really wanted to read, feeling like i should not read a dirty book in public i grabbed myself some easy take out food and headed home. I was still a few chapters away but Kakashi was in my head as i flipped ahead.. 32...4? I opened the page and scanned it, it was a dirty little scene making me smile as i stuffed food in my mouth.

When i noticed the girl had purple eyes, making my face dropped and confusing me as she was not the main girl. I flipped back in confusion, _who was that._

I read that book non stop while snacking on my meal, when she finally came into play, it was a side character and only had a small moment, the purvy gray haired girl, i was interested in it and when the scene came up again i got to read it completely, i really liked it, it was not my favorite but it was well written and pretty nice making me give a small smirk, was a dirty scene in the hot springs.

My favorite involved the main characters.

I made it to the end where an interesting twist was, _this guy can write well._ Throwing it on my coffee table as i stood up and stretched, i have been sitting here mostly all day. Standing there for a few minutes i had a need to get back to doing shit, so i headed back out to practice many things.

The sun was set a few hours ago and i was covered in sweat, heading home i hopped in the shower, playing with my water on both arms trying to fix my problem.

Standing up, i dried my hair with a towel, i wiped the fog from the mirror, setting it on the sink i went to brush my hair when i noticed something and my eyes got big, as i stared at a purplish gray hair and my big purple eyes.

"In the hot springs?" i mumbled remembering last time i saw him i was standing in the hot springs in a towel, i thought he did not see me.

I grabbed my towel wrapping it around me as i ran to the book on the coffee table. First i went back to her description, only thing the same was my hair and eyes. Turning to page 324 and reread it as i sat on my coffee table. "What am i doing" i slightly yelled, i was startled and lowered the book as i looked at my kitchen. Then i started to to laugh, it hit a funny bone and i could not stop. Pulling the book back up with a startled look on my face.

He made me sound damn fine, There is a chance it is not me, i met him one and half times but fuck it is close. _but it might not be me._

 _I guess i did 'help him with his research'_

I dropped it back down as i giggled back heading to my room to get dressed, "I have not done anything like that in so long" i mumbled to myself thinking about the well written scene. Thinking about all the guys i know, and that was not many, are not for me or a friend and i want to keep my friends. Relationships don't last and then its just...over, looking out the window and this is such a small town even if it is really big for this world. I was never the kind that needed a boyfriend i have only had two serious ones, and they both ended badly, i have never seen a lasting relationship in person my whole life.

I was pulling up my shorts when a second thought hit me, Kakashi, he read it.

* * *

I ducked behind a garbage can in an alleyway when i felt the familiar chakra, i watched as Lee and Guy ran by backwards. I started to do some workouts with them, i liked it when they pushed me farther then i do myself, but sometimes like the rest of their team, i needed to not. Right now i was hiding to not be pulled into this ridiculous thing they are doing this second.

Feeling Iruka above me i looked up. Sighing i stood up, he was squatted on the roof and watching me with a smile, "Avoiding the green beasts huh"

"When they see me, they make me join them and i give in, every time" i smiled up at him, he looked in the direction they were going "I feel you" i jumped up next to him. They were going pretty fast, they were almost out of sight "what are you up to?" i looked back at his face, as it squished and he sighed, "I need to participate in a school thing" "not interested?" "boring"

We walked through the town and just chatted as he gathered a few things, when they Beasts came back around he hid with me, we ducked behind a bush and he made me laugh so hard joking about the green jumpsuits i was almost spotted making me cover my mouth until they were passed, not long after he had to go.

They were not the only ones i was avoiding, i was glad i had not run into Kakashi for a couple days now. As i feel awkward, unsure how to face this strange turn of events, the best i could probably do is pretend it was never written and never talk about it to him. He gave me the page number, so he sees the resemblance. I felt both flattered and embarrassed at the book, but i have it on me at all times, if i run into the author i am making him sign it, also then i can see if it was based on me or not by as he would recognize me or not.

I was walking home, feeling lazy when i felt the chakra i have been missing. Spinning on my feet i looked as Kuro and his team were running on the roofs, by the look of things headed to the hokage tower. I watched as they passed over my head between the three story buildings, a giant smile on my face, it was a quick look but they looked tired and dirty. I don't think they were watching the roads and none looked my way but they are back and don't seem hurt.

I was looking in the direction they ran off to with a small smile, when something rubbed my ankle. Looking down startled there was this cute cat with a bow, "kitty!" I bent over and started to pet it "hello cutie" it was rubbing on my leg so sweetly "Who are you" as i flopped onto my ass, it rolled onto its back, but i did not fall for the cat trap no matter how fluffy it looks, i just pet it's head. Suddenly i felt a group of three weak ninja's head my way down the street.

They paused and looked at me startled as it crawled into my lap, Looking at them as one looked scratched all over, "How are you doing that" a girl spoke, i just looked at them confused as i pet the cat, "We need that" the scratched up boy spoke a little nervous. "Oh?" i stood up with it in my arms, "Okay" as i walked closer to them.

The cat flipped out and ran off, "Sorry" i said as they all chased it.

Turning to head home i started to miss my old dog, then i started to think of others and miss them, i started to dwell again and miss home.

My dad killed himself when i was eight and i lived with my mom and the dog. She tried her hardest but we moved a lot, due to money issues or crazy landlords, and so many of her ex's that made us move again, she always needed a boyfriend and they never lasted, but she gave her all and that always broke my heart.

I love her deeply, and i miss her, i do think about her a lot, before i landed here i was almost estranged with everyone, we were close once but that last asshole, she tried to get me to see how bad he was for me but i just got mad that she hated him, like a dumbass.

He cut me off from not just my friends. I had my dog with me when i mostly lived with him but he was gone before the relationship was over. He had been old around age eight, we found him on the road in a box so we never knew his birthday, he was the best and smart dog, he was almost perfect.

A tear fell down my face as i jumped into my window, i have a bad habit of moving on, i try not to think of the things i can't change all it does is ruin your mood and nothing else changes.

Thinking about her i started to worry, i wonder how she is, i wonder if she knows i'm missing or thinks that i hate her, my tears fell down my face as i sat in my chair, putting my head on my kitchen table.

In honor of her i decided to make her famous soup, she made the best soup but she had so many ingredients, the water was so low there was never really any in it. I joked about that so much that it was not really soup.

I ran to the store and started on it, letting myself dwell and get sad and miss her, i never got to make up with her. Might be why i was so glad to be here, my life was a sad mess and this was a completely new start, not one person knows me here and my shame for who i was. The weak girl, the power i have now gives a weird confidence even if everyone is stronger then me, i feel like i have some control again.

I sat down and wrote her a note, i wrote down everything i would say to her how sorry i was, what a bad daughter i am how much i miss her, then i shoved it a small box. Maybe one day i will go home, looking at the page i noticed it was not in English making me giggle at my failure, next time it will be in English.

I put the lid on and put the small box on one of my kitchen drawers.

Sitting down and ate the soup, a small want for another dog hit me, making me wonder about all those nin dogs and Kakashi's summons, a talking dog, how cool would that be. Looking at my tat as happy tears were in my eyes, _i could be from here? would she have chakra like me?_

I put the half filled 'soup' in a pot in the fridge and headed back out to push my feelings into my feet and arms and anything else i need to practice shit with.

* * *

The early morning mist and the nice warm cup of coffee in my hands, i decided to just stop at the coffee shop today as i moved through town when i felt Kakashi, Looking down the road his back was towards me, "be cool, just don't bring it up" i mumbled as i continued to walk he started to turn around making me panic, i dived into the small alleyway between stores, pressing my back on to the wall i hid. I felt his chakra vanish, wondering if he left i was about to turn and look when his face popped from around the corner.

"Hi there" his big eye smile on his face, startled i spun around and moved my hands over the wall, "ah there is some cracks" and i shuffled passed him a little weirdly, "should deal with that"

I walked away and the owner overheard me making her drop her broom and look at the wall. He followed me for a second.

"I see you read it" i looked back and gave a sheepish smile and nodded, he actually looked amused at my actions, "you must had left him with an impression" weirdly, he made me calm down at his down to earth energy, "It was probably not me" i mumbled, i was feeling awkward again "because we only met once" i looked to the left "and a half" i said quieter, he just nodded and looked at the sky, "So many gray haired purple eyed girls" "ah my hair is not truly gray" as i pulled on it.

I sighed, getting over my embarrassment "it was well written huh" a small smile on my face, he looked at me at my change of mood, "that never happened by the way" i laughed out, he just nodded and eye smiled at me. "The book is good" he spoke this time i nodded, "it's awesome" i gave him a friendly smile. The air got awkward again when none of us said anything "Well, to training" i quickly ran off to the training grounds so it was not a lie, spilling a bit of my coffee.

I spent most of the day, practicing all i needed to and mostly with my whip.

I was doing the Kunai thing when Kuro showed up, the second he landed i pushed away a need to hug him and just excitedly called his name, He saw me hit the kunai correctly and showed me the next step, i was a fail again but i will get it.

We chatted lightly about his long ass mission. I guess his team were gonna do some sparing soon and nearby when he saw me. He nodded at me to follow to where his team was, the girl was sitting on the ground as the other two fought.

I was nervous to be asked to fight as i suck and might embarrass him. She looked up at me with a smile, "i knew our souls would meet again soon" i smiled down on her strangeness "we both knew we would" i sat down next to her and watched the guys. Kuro stood behind us they were pretty good it was nice to watch fights, gives me ideas.

I was unsure who won when they stopped, it looked even i'm my eyes, next was Kuro and Maiko.

Kiyo sat next to me and offered me some chips, i smiled at him and accepted as we watched, we did not say anything but it was like nothing happened and it made me smile and calm down.

Kuro is faster then most of them but they were almost even in skill, they all seem to have the same amount of strength, knowing i would fail so bad if they make me fight.

After about ten minutes of a non stop fight and it was interesting, Kiyo called out he wanted to see me fight, making me hide in myself, "No that is okay" i waved as they looked over at me, he pushed my shoulder, "I wanna see that" He jumped up, "Who is fighting her"

We all just looked around. I think they could all tell i was uncomfortable but he did not care, "All right i will" he walked over to the area they fought as we switched places. I stood a few feet away from him, a strong need to try my hardest. We stood there both standing up and looked at each other. "Let's go girly" and he made a relaxed stance with a smile, _i see it now, he is an ass._

I don't think he knows anything about me, In a split second i threw down a smoke bomb and charged in making three clones and throwing down my spikes in random places hidden in the smoke.

Unsure how he fights, they could not see in here and i was glad to see he can't either, He had speed and it took a lot to keep him inside, water on my arm i was able to block a lot of his stuff, but he was just shy good enough to avoid my slashes with water, i could not tell if he stepped on any of my spikes.

Once he took out my clones he went to leave when i ran in front of him and kicked him square in the chest but it only made him slide backwards and boosted speed got some distance, out of the smoke.

I made a genjutsu clone in the middle and used the smoke to hit the forest on the opposite side of him.

I think i startled him as he stayed out of the smoke waiting for it disperse. I watched high in a tree, just enough to see with my eyes as my smoke started to disperse as he moved back and forth, he saw my genjutsu and went straight for it.

A part of me was extremely excited i confused him, that girly comment made me kind of mad. When he stepped on my spikes i saw Kuro smirk, as they all sat and enjoyed Kiyos chips. Now that that happened i shoved chakra into my feet and flew right at him, i seemed to have more speed now as he dodged my water just in time, he was so shocked.

We got into a taijutsu fight and i could feel how much stronger Guy has made me. He did not get cut once from my water as he seemed to understand it will hurt, so he dodged or blocked it with a kunai, but i was also blocking mostly all his hits, he jumped backwards and did some handsigns, unsure what was coming I braced myself as he brought his hand to his mouth and shot small balls of fire at me, i ran around sparatic as i dodged them.

Making two clones we started to parkour the trees and run randomly around him and tossed Kunai, He dodged most and used his own to block them, when i could not hit him i ran back into the forest, and let my clones attack him and distract him. I felt him head my way after he destroyed one and knocked a second away, i stopped moving as he came towards me ignoring the other clone that was still there.

A smirk crossed my face and i as my clone ran at him i traded with it, he did not notice i was now behind him water on my hand, i heard a small female gasp as i ran at him, he turned to kill my clone in annoyance as he was about to get into the tree line, when he saw the water his eyes got big as i closed in on him. He ducked as i swiped my water, he kicked out my legs but i jumped over him and threw down a second smoke bomb, he made a annoyed noise, this time it was just me, Pushing my speed as i focused the best i could.

Watching the small chakra lines as he stood mid smoke ready to defend himself, i moved around him slowly feeling like i was stalking him. It was silent and non of us moved, i ran in and slid on the ground, he felt my water hit his foot and was able to move away before it hurt him, i flipped over and got space again, he waited for me to hit him.

We did this dance for a while, i would stalk almost hit him, but he had good defense and did not get hurt, i blew up a third ball and i guess he was just waiting for it to disperse, so it made him mad when he heard that sound. Suddenly he moved fast and tossed four paper bombs around him, making me jump out of the smoke before he blew them up.

He was suddenly deep in the trees and coming at me was a flame covered shuriken, _like Kuros swords._ I watched as it came at me and pulled out my whip, I used it to wrap around the shuriken in a space that no fire sat, and i whipped it back at him, as i ran into a different part of the forest. _Thanks hayashi!_

My chakra was way better too, i was only a little over half out making me smile as i hid in the forest, i think he actually starting to take me seriously. He did not know where i went and i felt him land in the open part where the others were. I jumped to a side tree so that this would not hit them, and i let a wave scroll out, it pored from the trees he almost jumped over it but it grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

I ran in and as he was getting on his feet i wrapped him in my whip, his arms flat to his side and hardened it. Pulling he fell face first in the dirt, unable to make hand signs.

He looked up at me and glared, then fire came out of his finger tips without a hand sign, the kind that Hayashi used to light my smoke, and he cut through it and got ready to fight me again, i shouldn't have waited for him to break out.

He looked at me serious, i could feel all eyes on me without looking. I fixed my whip and whipped into the ground as the satisfying noise dug up the grass, the only noise in the silence. He gave a quick glance to it with a weird look.

He stood in a stance as his fists started to go black and slightly up his arms, two black lines showed up next to his eyes, i was unsure what was happening when Kuro was suddenly in between us, glaring at his teammate as i peered around him.

Kiyo stood up and the black faded, "What was that" i mumbled i saw Kuro's face turn towards me just a little and no one said a word.

Kiyo walked back to the others and gave me a wink, this time it was not flirty.

I think Kuro just saved me, i could feel it deeply in my heart. To distract from whatever was going on, the girl and her boy decided to spar. We all watched in silence as they fought like kids, did nothing but a weak flirty fight. Kuro sat between me and Kiyo in a uncomfortable silence. Eventually we started to joke about the lame fight they were having, how they were just wrestling.

The dark air cleared and we started to have fun again, Kiyo was back to being charming and funny and kuro was back to his calm exterior.

I had fun with them after that, we hung out for a while and went to eat once the sun set, the whole group walked towards a restaurant when the giggle twins excused them selves and it was just Kuro, Kiyo and me.

We passed that bar, the one with a bad vibe that those three cornered me came from, when a group of drunks came pouring out, Kuro stiffened and paused. I looked at him and he then made up an excuse as ran off, so it was just me and Kiyo. We stood there awkward for a moment, wondering if i should bail now, when he made a noise i followed his eye line and i saw a man falling forward collect himself on the wall, an older version of Kuro, this time i made the noise.

I looked at him with a question, "That is his dad" i nodded interested until "He is a drunk, always has been, was once a respected ninja, now all he does is spend his time in the bar" i nodded, i learned something about him now, "Before we were friends, in the academy, there was rumors he would beat him" my face dropped to one of anger as i looked at him, "As far as i can remember, kuro has been on his own"

I watched this man stumble away, bottle in his hand. "Fucking bastard" i spoke, he saw me and looked my way, he swayed there for a moment looking at my angry face, he looked me over "Hey baby wanna come home tonight" "Fuck you, you creepy useless fucker"

"Whoa honey you are not hot enough to turn ME away" he spoke as he pointed at himself, "bitch" he started to waddle away.

Making me start to yell at him in English, as i moved towards him with intimidation, His eyes got big as he could not understand me, and at one point he stepped backwards a bit, I got up in his face as the words pored from my mouth, the second i stopped talking as he stared at me a little scared i kneed him in the balls and walked off in the direction Kuro went.

Kiyo followed in silence, his eyes were as big as saucers and filled with confusion. I just moved toward the direction Kuro ran, as the pretty lights covered the streets, i could not see him. Kiyo pulled me over to that food place that was built like a fry stand and got me one of there awesome cakes, i held it in my hand and looked at him as he gave his adorable smile, suddenly it felt like a date.

 _No thanks._

I gave it back, "Im not hungry, and i have to go" i gave a friendly smile and a peace sign running off, leaving him there. _A peace sign?_

I went to find Kuro, he was not at home, i needed to find him. I did what i could to find him running all over looking for his chakra. I found him near where we used to meet for missions where he was throwing one kunai perfect, pulling it out and doing it again on one of the dumb targets we put a while ago.

I walked up, i was about to pause behind him but i remembered how much he hates that so i moved up next to him, pulling out a kunai i threw mine, we started the quiet Kunai game we did back on our first mission. We spent so long in silence, i cant ask, i cant speak, and i don't know how to help him, so i just played with kunai.

I decided to find a subject, "So he was about to hurt me wasn't he" i gave a look at him with a smile. He looked down at me saw my smile, "I don't know how you could forgive that" I just looked at him curious, "You know it and yet you smile" I picked up my kunai and threw it again, shrugging my shoulders, "Thanks to you i'm fine" He turned and stared down at me with intensity, i was curious what was going on in his head.

He looked like he needed to say something before his face went blank and he was about to walk away, so i grabbed him in a tight hug, hoping that my care for him was known without saying something that would just make him uncomfortable. It took a second before he sunk into me and hugged me back just as tight.

He told me to go fuck myself in English, making me smile "You're so dumb, please don't breed" We stood like that for about a minute before he let me go.

He walked away, unsure if i should follow he looked back and waited for me so i followed him and we went to eat, this time it did not feel like a date, just a friendly outing.

"So when did you learn that whip" as we sat down and ate, "Watching you do that to Kiyo made me almost laugh" I gave him a smirk, "I must have pissed him off" He just nodded while putting food in his mouth with a very small almost not there smirk.

Sitting there in a comfortable silence we both seemed to be in thought.

"I don't forgive everyone" i quietly said playing with my food as i moved it around the plate. "There is at least four men i would destroy if i ran into them now" _unless my old weak personality showed back up the second i see them, like i was before._ We both just looked at our food, I gave a glance up at him before looking back down.

"I would like to see that" he mumbled back making me smile. I was happy that this guy has my back, he protected me from his closer friend i just looked at him with friendly love, he noticed and i just smiled and said "thanks"

* * *

 _ **I fucked up guys! the page i read when i started this was not true or correct, that the second icha icha was to be released soon, but i already said there was two, so i am just gonna release the third as it follows my story, and have a fourth one be given in two years. forgive me please :)**_


	24. Scrolls can't stop me but my memory can

Iruka and i were slowly walking to the ramen shop when we paused watching some random guy yelling at the sweet cook and his daughter, giving each other a what the fuck look, when he started to tear up the flags that hung over the entrance. Moving closer we asked him politely to stop, he turned his rage on us and started calling as stupid before his eyes ran over our protectors and walked away, turning back once to swear at us.

"What was that about" Iruka asked, "He's mad because the cloth has a higher IQ than he does" i mumbled watching him leave, as i tried to fix the cloth. My joke made the air much lighter as the cook smiled at me, "I did not have a specific garnish" i just shook my head "Yup, i was right"

Iruka ordered for us and Naruto, he was supposed to show up soon and tried to help me with the ripped cloth. "With or without the garnish you are still the best ramen in the land of fire" I smiled at Iruka and agreed with him, once we could not fix the rest we both sat down and waited for the food.

Naruto ran up looking annoyed, he plopped down and looked at us.

Iruka asked what was up as Naruto sat impatiently for the food, "I have a mission" The bowls were placed in front of us, he stuck his hands together with his chop sticks and said thank you for the food and started to down it so fast.

We waited and slowly ate, "With Shino" he sounded bitter.

His second bowl was made already and he downed that too, "Some funeral" He stood up and thanked Iruka for the food and ran off, i just watched him leave shocked as Iruka's face went a little red.

The cook stuck his hand out for the money a smile on face, "Naruto" he sounded furious pulling out his coin purse and sighed.

* * *

I was walking with a overfilled coffee and a tasty looking pastry in my other hand, i was so excited for these.

When a sharp and sudden chakra flowed through me making me drop them on the ground. I looked around for the cause, then like twenty Narutos ran by over my head on the roofs. I was unsure what he was doing but everything seemed normal.

"Shit" i looked sadly at my split coffee and dirty pastry, picking them up."Man down" walking over to a garbage can and dropped them inside. _I know you don't cry over split coffee, but,_ i stared sadly in the can. I turned and headed back to the coffee shop a few doors away.

This time i sat down and ate.

When that kid showed up again, the one with the creepy chakra, he seems to like this place a lot.

 _That is this Shino guy right? The one Naruto was just on mission with?_ I closed my eyes and tried to find what was weird with his chakra, the closer i looked the more my skin crawled, it was not dark or mean but it was so, creepy and it moved around in a spastic way.

Looking out the window i saw Kuro waving at me, i waved my hand to say come in, he looked behind me and shook no, _the kid?_

I picked up my shit and walked out to him, i looked at him confused as he did not want to tell me but i just stared at him. "The Aburame clan creeps me out" he spoke so quiet so no one would hear, "Ya his chakra is strange, what is up with that" he blankly looked at me, like i should know this. "They have thousands of bugs inside them, that feed off their chakra and fight for them"

"Ohh" i understood, it _was_ like i was being covered in bugs, as i glanced at the kid and turned back to Kuro "that makes so much sense, that was what i was feeling"

I just smirked at him as i turned ready to walk away, he gave a small shiver before he joined me making me smile _. He would pick sharks._

We spent hours fighting after that, something about him kicking my ass so badly i missed. Both my stamina and skill has gotten so much better then the last time this happened, he worked me to the bone and i know i will wake up the next day black and blue.

* * *

Hinata and me were quietly waiting at the gate for Naruto and Choji as we had a mission to watch some caravan, i was so excited to finally leave the village, i was feeling so impatient to do something other then training and d rank missions around the village. I tried to talk to this adorably nervous girl but no conversations stuck.

I was just looking at the clouds when i felt Hayashi head my way fast, "Ava" i could barely hear as i faced him, "Ava" he landed in front of me with a smile. "Good you're still here"

"Your being taken off this mission as i need your help"

I looked back at Hinata with a smile and said goodbye, i think she spoke back but i could not hear her.

I followed him quickly a little sad i was not leaving.

I followed him up the circle stairs and made our way into the Hokage room, where two familiar ninjas stood, the air in here was serious and the amount of strong people in one place, made it press slightly on my sense, making me worry.

She looked at me blankly and filled me in. These guys have a mission about getting in and getting information on a tower that was once a hideout for Orochimaru, they have been watching it for a while. The place has a few different kind of chakra sensing seals, that is why they grabbed Hayashi as he is one of the top fuinjutsu users around. I was impressed at hearing that.

No one seems to be around, but it is booby trapped like crazy and they need to get in. Hayashi mentioned i can make it through the one kind and i might be useful here.

She looked at me in the eyes, making sure i understand the danger and told me it was an A rank mission and i can turn it down. My heart was filled that she even asked me and not told me, i looked at the three men and said i would try.

Since i was already ready for a mission we all just headed straight out the gate, i passed Hinata and gave her a wave, she waved back. I was more excited then scared.

The fact of almost flying through these trees brought a smile to my face, i ran next to Hayashi behind Izumo and Kotestu. Looking at the back of them, i really liked these two because when they first met me, it was with a smile, even if it was because i was checking out some randoms ass.

Hayashi saw my smile "this is brave of you" The mission sounded interesting to me. "Well, if i die, i die doing something cool" he gave me a look, "at least this time i wont be in my home, doing nothing" he understood. I followed them quickly but i was completely lost in the direction we went.

I asked him about this Orochimaru guy as i knew only a little, and he filled me in on a lot, how he is into finding power and he offers it people who wants some, but mostly they are just test subjects to his mind. How he was once a sannin like Tsunade and Jiraiya but left the leaf.

That made my eyes big as i was shocked he is as strong as them? _shit!_

"Regret it yet?" He asked me seriously in the form of joke, "completely" i laughed but serious.

"Sing me a song at my funeral" making him pat my head as we ran, it kind of calmed me down.

 _I don't want to die, but if i can do this...that would be amazin_ _g._

We all landed on a branch, as a man sat there hiding his chakra.

He was attractive with kind of a square head and his jacket sat on his biceps nicely, his headband was more of a bandanna with the symbol on it, he kindly looked at me and seemed interested to meet me. _Ya i don't know this guy._

He looked at the others and whispered "Nothing new"

Looking around the air was eerie, the animals knew to stay clear even the bugs. Deep in the trees i could see only a small part of the tower as it was pretty far away. All i could do was keep my face calm and swallow hard.

Hayashi made me follow him to the ground as he walked me along the barrier. He started to show me what they look like and trying to get me to understand everything before i tried to enter. I watched him pull out two random looking balls, unsure what they were. He threw one into the area and i watched it roll away and do nothing. Then he pushed chakra into the second and when it hit the ground a a small but strong explosion happened.

He told me they found three. One was the kind i have been through before but sends a kind of alert in the form of a sound.

The second one makes an explosion at the touch of chakra and the last was some kind that blocks chakra from being used, meaning you can't use any at all inside.

They were pretty sure no one was inside, but even i can't see that far to agree. If no one is inside the seals have a base, he handed me ten scrolls as he explained. I need to find the base and just put them on top of it, he had already made sure they will work without chakra, so long as it hits chakra. So the second i put in on them it should short them out.

However if there is someone inside the base, well it is on me and he will be the base of the scrolls and it would only be me inside and i would have to, you know.

So long as i can drop the seals they will come in and finish the mission.

There may or may not be more booby traps that have nothing to do with seals.

He told me the kind me a kakashi used wont work because of the chakra block and he was having issues adding both kinds into one.

I nervously slid the seals into my weapons pouch for easy accesses and we walked back to the group. He mostly filled me in but the others said a few more things to me. Standing on the side they looked at me with kindness, i might not know them but if i was about to die their faces are good enough.

"All right cuties, lets try this"

I carefully stepped inside it and lightly shuffled my feet in slowly. My body was completely tense but i could still feel something across all my senses, wondering if that was the chakra block, making a part of me want to test my chakra but that might be really stupid.

Shuffling a little fast i made it a few feet in and nothing happened, i looked back at them as they watched me seriously. It was not long until i could not see them anymore as i passed by some trees but i am sure they are watching me. I slowed down as i looked for booby traps. I could still feel them back there moving around but i could not feel anyone else yet.

I was halfway to the tower when i spotted a wire trap, squatting down i looked carefully as i was not on a time limit. I saw two more hidden wires behind it, one harder to see then the last. "Fuck, traps"

I made sure there was not a forth or fifth before i stepped over them light footed. I started to shuffle my feet like i did when my black dog was in a dark room, fast enough to move, slow enough to change my direction if felt something, making me glad i was alone as i probably looked ridiculous.

I made it to the base of the black tower, not even a bird or bug noise made this place so creepy. I could no longer see the guys, but i also saw no one inside.

Looking around there was a big wooden door, knowing there is traps made me feel unsettled to open it. I saw only a few small windows farther up. They might be booby trapped also but i have a better chance at seeing it. I stuck my hands the wall and slowly spidered up it, having both hands on the side of the window i peeked in making sure nothing was there in the thin windowsill.

I got squatted in the window and looked inside the very dark room. Lucky there was just enough light i could see a log attached to a base right under the window.

It would knock me out to get blown up.

 _It's dark in here, that is gonna suck!_

I pulled out my lighter for a small amount of light, wishing for my cell phone. I slowly and carefully made my way through the room as my light range was not far.

It was a destroyed room, chairs and a broken table, a wall full of scrolls, some scattered on the floor. Using my finger i noticed the dust was thick making me calm down a little, less chance someone will come. I was so glad to see the door was slightly ajar, using my lighter i could see nothing was there as i slid through it without it moving.

 _I am pretty sure not one person is nearby._

I made a noise when i found a torch on the wall, i was slightly excited as i carefully pulled it off the wall. Holding it as far from my body as i could, shut my eyes and lit it. A happy sigh escaped my lips when it did not blow up, and the hallway was so much brighter making me smile. Walking as light footed as i could to make no noise, i looked around.

One side had stairs that go up, then the other side, it was an annoying layout as i had to walk through the tower to the other side every time i wanted to go higher, making my way up. Some levels had rooms others were open concept. The fact i was looking around was not so bad, but to work here i would hate it.

I saw only two more windows, the light barely making its way inside but they all had a traps on them.

The whole place was destroyed like someone came in with a bat and just went nuts. There was a few crappy and creepy bedrooms.

Books and scrolls scattered everywhere and one room looked like it was made for potion making. I am sure i am running out of floors when i passed the only room not destroyed. It was covered in dust and not a single scroll or book was here, the place was cleaned out other then the big desk and chair. Passed the desk was a small door, _bathroom?_

Finding a spot for the torch i knew i had to open it, i got ready to open it as i hid behind the door. Once it got halfway three arrow like weapons flew out and embedded them into the wall, my eyes got big as i tried to block myself with the door. A big blast occurred, i was mostly blocked buy part of my left side got burned, making a small noise escape my lips.

The noise made me nervous and i looked into the small room quickly, there was four glowing scrolls on a table that lit the room in a pretty blue, attached to some weird looking giant battery.

four?

Needing to be quicker i walked over and pulled the scrolls out as i put one scroll on each, there was a flash and a small short circuit making me jump back a bit. Then i felt it, whatever pushed on my sense dispersed.

I could not tell what the forth one was, but it is gone now.

I wanted to move fast to warn them about the traps, grabbing the torch headed for the stairs but they were already here. They split up in two teams and made their way inside. I forgot they are badass and don't need me to tell them about traps.

I made my way down one floor when Hayashi and the mans whos name i don't know came up with smiles. "Was worried when we heard that explosion" beefy spoke making me smile at this stranger and Hayashi patted my head. He saw my burned clothes and skin and looked concerned, "its not bad" i said as it only hurt a little.

The other two came up the stairs, i handed them my torch and Hayashi walked me out. We disarmed the front door and i walked outside blinking at the light. I sat on the stairs as he moved back inside to do there main mission. I don't know the way back so i had to wait for them.

Pulling out my first aid kit i treated and wrapped up my light burns, the stuff they put on these was wonderful as it took away the small pain away, it will not scar as it was just surface and a little red. I just leaned on my elbows and enjoyed the forest. I know i was not meant to see what they were getting from here, and i was okay with it. They are so secretive, not many knew about my world mission, that was my secret section and this is theirs.

Closed my eyes, and a big smile on my face. _I did it!_

This is my calling, Sneaking, Stealing, Breaking into places. I might not be what other ninjas call good at this stuff, but man it was fun. However it was fun because no one was inside. I felt good that i can do something these powerhouses can't.

Izumo and Kotestu came out of the tower, "Enjoy yourself huh" i looked up at them unsure who spoke, "ya" i said wistfully. They piled a few boxes not far from me and went back inside. I watched the boxes but i did not touch them.

I sat there for a few hours before i started to the restless, shifting around i could see a bit of the sky and the sun was setting. About twenty minutes after that they were done collecting and we headed back to the village, i helped carry somethings.

* * *

I was headed to the hot springs in a happy mood, when i started to come close to a couple on the bridge making me pause and watch as the small woman looked slightly uncomfortable, the man who was older then me was pulling in her arm trying to pull her closer. "Come on, i am not other guys" she just shook her head a little scared "I am a nice guy, i know you will love me" He tried to pull her closer as she tried to back up, scared and quiet.

My eyes narrowed as i moved closer 'nice guy' ya right, she saw me walk up behind him her eyes filled with 'save me'

"Hey' i tapped him on the shoulder, "get lost, i'm busy" he pulled her closer trying to kiss her and ignored me without looking my way, "come on baby" I lightly punched him in the head, making him grab it and look back me with a glare.

I glared back at him, "leave her alone" he dropped her arm and she backed up slowly from us. "Listen bitch" he looked me over, "no you listen, bitch" I stepped into his zone, staring him down. "The lady does not want you, i suggest you back the fuck off or you will regret it"

I had taken off my hitaiate as i was headed for a bath. He looked me over and laughed at me that i can't take him, "little girl, mind your own business" She backed up thankful and scared before my eyes landed back on him "guys like you are scum" i was full of anger, i have not felt this angry in years.

He turned his face back to her "i will be right with you babe" making her get scared again. As he looked away i quickly made my whip, and snapped it on his foot making him grimace and go to punch me, Jumping backwards lightly, i wrapped it around his arm that came at me and pulled him was he fell forward.

He stood up in anger but came at me again, this time i wrapped his arms to his side, tightened my chakra and swung him off the bridge over the boiling water, he hung there and looked up at me scared.

I stared down on him with so much anger as the girl slowly walked over to peek at him.

He did not struggle to not fall and looked up at me with fear. "I will bring you up if you say will leave her alone" he looked at her as she looked at me with a smile "and not ever **touch** a woman like that again" He looked back at me and nodded. I whipped it so he flew into the air and landed face first on the bridge, he moaned and lied there for a moment, ass in the air as i glared at him and the girl walked up behind me "thank you" she quietly whispered in my ear.

Then he got on his feet and scurried off with fear in his eyes, once he was out of view i faced her and patted her shoulder and headed into the Hot springs, she watched me walk away with a smile.

Sitting in there i felt good even surrounded by a few strange woman as my anger left me.

I was once that girl, i am turning into a such a different person and this time, i liked it.

* * *

It was just me and Tsuande in her office, "I don't think we can wait for you're memory to come back on it's own, we have waited for to long and i just don't think it will"

I was confused at what she meant by that, my emotions were all over my face and she explained to me a little. The Yamanaka has a way to go into my mind and get the information we all wanted. I just stood still, unsure of how react to that.

 _She will extract them?_

She told me it will hurt and take a long time.

I sat in my home as i waited, worry deep in my heart. I know i have withheld information but that was only because it is hard to explain or tell them how things work. I actually do have some loyalty to this place, i love the people i have met and i don't worry about my world. I started to feel better that maybe they can tell why i never said somethings.

That is what she meant right, i will remember it all? I do want to know how i got here, even if some memorys i don't want.

I followed Kakashi down a maze of creepy corridors, unsure if i was underground. It looked like metal making me tap on the wall, but the sound it made was not normal, i made a noise in confusion at what it was built with, as kakashi glanced back at me and we continued in silence.

He was here because he is the strongest ninja that deals with me, i was glad he was with me, a familiar face.

We walked into a semi dark creepy room, the look made me think they were going to beat me for information, and sat me down in a creepy chair, my nerves started to go crazy. Repeating the words 'you have nothing to hide' over and over in my head.

There was three blonde men moving around in here and no one said a word. When one spoke up in the silence making me jump. "Anything you want to say" i shook me head no, i don't know what i don't remember. I tried to hide my nerves but i failed as i looked around, Kakashi was leaning on the wall staring at me and we locked eyes before i turned back to the others.

They tried to be nice to me, but it was obvious they care nothing for me, the information is all they want and it was more important then me. They did not explain or coddle me, I just looked at my feet as i shifted them around, fear rising in my chest.

I breathed in deep and tried to calm myself down but i was getting so scared i could almost cry. Looking around they could all see my fear, the blondes looked a little suspicious making me glance at kakashi who still showed no emotion.

Looking back at my feet, i breathed in a few more times _. I don't want to remember._

A few silent minutes passed and then i felt something on my head sending a sharp pain into it making me cry out.

My mind went black but i could feel every once of my chakra boil, burning me from the inside. My mind felt invaded as it fought back on it's own to remove the issue then the burning got stronger, i think i could hear me scream as i fully blacked out.

I was dizzy as i opened my eyes coming only slightly out of my haze, i think my head was in someones neck as they carried me on their back. Breathing in, this person smelled nice.

Feeling drunk or drugged, i tried to speak but only a mumbled with no real words came out of my mouth as i nuzzled into the cloth. "I am taking you home" a familiar person spoke, it took me a second to remember who he was, "Kakashi?"

I was so drowsy, i told him i liked his silly little mask and that we should go play some paintball together, turning my head the other way he just made a noise as i looked around and we were moving so fast over a town that felt fake.

When we went into a window and was lightly laid down on a bed. I looked at him and mumbled something about cookies, i just cuddled into my pillow and wiggled around to get comfortable, i looked up at him from my position as he leaned on my door frame.

I looked at his calm eye and started to remember things about him.

"I want your dick" i mumbled and i watched his eye get so big and stare at me "he is so small and so cute" he looked a little confused, "it is so cool it talks" it took a second then his eye closed and looked at peace and he gave a small giggle.

"You mean my dog" i made a noise "ya your dick" i pulled my pillow and looked at him a little longer before i blacked out again.

* * *

I woke up with a headache as i wondered into my kitchen and went to look for Tylenol before i remembered i have none and i'm pretty sure they don't have that, sighing as i held my head.

Starting a brew of coffee i just stood there drowsy as i tried to remember what happened, other then pain i don't remember anything else.

 _Where is the memory's i was promised,_ my eyes got big. _Do they know everything about me and i don't? How unfair!_

With a frown i went to get cleaned up as i am sure someone will be talking to me soon. Mid shower i felt Kakashi jump into my home, he walked over to my bed room, i watched him through the wall.

When i saw him sit down at my table i turned off my water, if he is waiting it is important. All i had was my dirty ninja outfit as i quickly got dressed, foam still in my hair as i still had some shampoo in it.

Peeking around the wall i gave him a smile and my eyes filled with curiosity. He gave me a fake smile "good morning" I said nothing as i made us both a cup of coffee waiting for him to speak. "Glad to see you up, you have been out for a little over a full day"

I was shocked making me spin and spill some coffee,"shit, really?" I put one in front of him before i noticed he wont drink it as he needs to take off his mask.

Sighing i just sat down as he seemed to understand my train of thought, "I offer drinks, its something i do, sorry"

"So did they like get my memory's and i get nothing" i sounded a little angry "because that is unfair" He shook his head "they got nothing" i looked at him astonish, before confusion crossed my face "They all had that look you do right now" He carefully watched me as i thought about it, a feeling in me like he was judging me and was not here in friendly manor, making my heart sink.

This guy was more perceptive then Hayashi making me wonder if he understands all my thoughts.

Understanding i Looked at his eye, "I do not know anything, or why" He stared back at me making me nervous before sadness crossed me that i still am the hated, dumb and useless alien to this guy.

Hoping he did not see that chain of thought, i just looked at the table, unsure what to say and just took a sip of my coffee. Not sure if anything i do will make him less paranoid.

Looking back up at his eye, he was waiting and was definitely far from being a friend right now, it made me look back at the table.

Looking up him, "if you don't believe me, i will do whatever you need to prove it, i like these people and i like this place, for the most part" he squinted a little, "I don't like that children fight, and i don't like i have needed to hurt people"

Silence.

"Other then the blonde guys is there something i can do?"

Silence

I spoke calmly "I don't worry about anyone from this world to show up in mine, i have nothing to hide besides my stupid mind and the shit i can't explain as it was so normal not to" He was still blank and i just can't see a change, the feeling of being doomed filled my heart at the way he was looking at me.

 _What does he want me to say?_

"So do they know why" "They think it was your chakra" i nodded, "when they tried to get in, your mind would not let them, when they pushed harder your whole chakra system went haywire and started to act strange, making them stop" "what's that mean?"

"You tell me" he was back to having an intense stare as he sat like a stone. I just stopped, everything and just looked at him unsure of what emotion was in my eyes as i just stared at his cloth covered face.

All i could think to say was, please don't hate me, along with i am stupid and unsure what anything means but i had a feeling no matter what i said i am not changing his mind. I think he thinks i am not who i am and i was nervous what might happen next.

We sat in the tense air for a minute, a very long minute.

"Fine whatever, if u think i'm lying and came to kill me could you show me your face" I gave a small smile "and your abs" this time i smirked he blinked but he stayed mostly blank as i sipped my coffee "I am not joking" i stared him down with a slight amusement.

That got a rise out of him as he finally looked away.

"Seriously, i don't care what you know about my world, even if i don't want all of my memory's on display, mostly the ones i have blocked out, i will try anything short of being beaten as nothing will come from that because i know nothing"

"Blocked what" he was back staring at me, this time i was speechless, i have never voiced my issues to anyone, i could not tell him as i sat and stuttered with sadness in my eyes and looked around. When i saw some kind of scroll near my window stuck to the wall. "What is that" he did not look away or even blink as he stared at me.

"A silence seal, block what?" i looked around and saw four more on my walls, he might be here to hurt me.

The air got suffocating as i would not answer and he got even more intimidating. He stood up and leaned on my table, i was so scared i could pee as tears came out of my eyes, "Why were you nervous with them, block what"

He got even angrier and asked one more time, this time he flared his chakra at me as it got so bright it was all i could feel, intimidating me greatly.

I jumped up, hands on my table and i yelled at him, tears running down my face "rape okay, rape, being choked, burned and drugged, by Two different fucking guys! One was my moms boyfriend and every time she went to work he would hurt me okay, i was just a child and for so long and my mind blocked it out" He looked startled, "i can't remember much and i don't want to, i don't even know how many months he did that for" I sat down and the tears would not stop, i sniffled and sipped my coffee.

"The second one, i was drugged at sixteen and again i don't remember much and i have been glad for years that i don't, its easier to pretend it did not happen, as i only have enough memory on the events to know it happened"

He sat down and looked at me blankly again, "if that is a lie" my head hit the table with a sigh, "i give up" "burned, show me" "i can't do that" i shook my head on the table, "why not?" his voice was hard again "He put his smokes out on me in places no one would see, i was old enough to bath myself" We sat in very tense silence, my head stayed on the table.

A sigh escaped my lips making me stand up and started to pull down my shirt as i walked around the table. This time his demeanor changed, his eye filled with shock. "I have one closer to the top, if u really need to see" i did not pull out my full boob but just above my nipple, for him to see the light circled scar that has never left me, faded into my skin showing it was old.

He looked at it and seemed to calm down.

"There is four more on my boobs and two closer to my ass, if you must know" He did not say anything.

I think he believed me now as it was awkward and silent, "Now, if you ask me to get naked, you need to too" i sat back down "like i said, i'm seeing your face or your abs, don't matter" i sipped on my coffee. The air started to get better as he shut his eye, and a small giggle came out as his shoulders dropped his tension.

It got calmer and more comfortable as he looked at me serious again.

"Great what now" i mumbled, he walked closer and bent down into my eye line suddenly he went to lift his protector _, is he showing me something because i'm going to die?_

I had not seen his eye this close as i watched the black dots with fear in my heart, suddenly pain shot through my head before my chakra started to burn again, knocking me off my chair onto all fours as cried out in pain.

The burn was so bad as i flickered between my kitchen and a dark space, like i was in two solid places at once, what felt like my mind. Chakra surrounded me before it all went black.

I could feel him nearby before i opened my eyes, my headache even worse then it was before. Moaning "the fuck" I lied there a second getting my mind back, before kicking my legs over the side of my bed and i grabbed my head. 'Ass" i mumbled as i glared up at him.

None of us spoke making me sigh and walk passed him into my kitchen for a smoke. "I need a pain killer" i mumbled.

Sighing i finally asked what that was about "I tried to knock you out into a genjutsu dream" i just sat down in a chair that faced him as he leaned in my doorway, "nothing but a black space, are you sure your not blind because that was not a dream"

"I know, i could not really get it placed in your mind, but you did get knocked out, even if it was more painful then i was trying to be"

"How long was i out" "half an hour"

"Why would that hurt and not normal genjutsu" "mine gets in your head, not your other senses"

I looked up at him, glad to know he was not trying to hurt me. "What is wrong with me?" He just blankly stared "I don't know"

Dwelling on my past made me think of his, by what i have learned of this world, his past is way darker then mine even if i know nothing, i found out a while ago that he has been a solider since he was a tiny kid and has been through a war.

That was the darkest part of my life, other then my dad i had a decent life. I at least had years of peace and the opportunities to sit around, smoke weed and do nothing in a non war torn country.

The scars around his eye told me there was a big story there. This guy always impresses me, he is a little cold but.

Looking away from him, hoping he did not know my train of thought this time.

"Am i in trouble?" He just stared... "no" i nodded, stress leaving me making me thankful he interrogated me and not someone else.

Running my hands through my hair i made a gross face as it was matted together, hard and wet "urg, right"

* * *

Sitting in my window as i watched the sun rise, wondering how many months i have been here, when i noticed it has to be over five and before nine even if it feels like longer.

Feeling dumb i noticed i am no longer 23, but my birthday passed somewhere between one or three months ago depending how long it has been. I noticed i also missed Halloween and Christmas making me sad. I kind of filled my days and did not think about it much.

I giggled at myself for forgetting _, i am 24!_

I should do something fun for myself as a belated birthday thing.

I decided to treat myself to a day, no training and hopefully no mission. Hit up the hot springs, eat all i want and maybe go swimming.

That is what i did, but that lasted half the day, even as i dragged it out.

Standing outside the bar i come to with Hayashi, i looked up at the sky and shadows noticing the sun may set in an hour so it is not to early, walking in the bar there was a few tables filled with ninja, the smell of alcohol was strong and a layer of smoke filled the area. Noticing the table i sit at, the one everyone avoids as it was dark, was empty. Grabbing two drinks i went and sat down in it.

I nursed my drinks as i watched these people sing songs that were slowly growing on me, tapping my foot feeling slightly bored.

A big smile crossed my face when Anko suddenly slid into the chair next to me. I laughed inwardly as we met yet again over alcohol.

"Drinking alone, hmm" "i gave myself a day and it got boring" she gave me a look, as i sipped "i passed my birthday and i forgot, so i gave myself a day" i hiccup in the middle of the sentence, making her tap my drink with hers and we just hung out.

This girl was sarcastic but funny, we started to drink a lot when i watched some girls get up to dance. She understood my confused face as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. The world dispersed as we did not care what we looked like as she tried to teach me their dance moves and i started to show her mine, without the twerking.

We laughed at how weird and different they were.

At one point she made everyone stick their drinks in the air and yell out happy birthday making me smile as all of them did not care who i was and we all chugged.

Laughing so much while we danced around drunk, we started to get a little lesbian but only with normal flirts. Making me see how i could come across that way, as girls go, and it is not far, she was my type. When she dragged me on stage and started to sing, i don't know any songs so i just danced around her like an idiot and i belted out the chorus once i understood it.

She grabbed my arm and we stumbled out of the bar, "You need a cake" as she dragged me toward the place that made the small but amazing cakes. When we passed by Asuma and kurenai hanging as they walked, calling out there names they looked a little caught in the act.

Anko wrapped her arm around my shoulders as they tried to cover that they just ran into each other here, we gave them the same smile, the 'ya sure we believe you.'

"This sexy bitch is 24" she yelled the number so loudly, "I am getting her a belated birthday cake" as we turned and said our goodbyes, stumbled off arms around each other and she smacked my ass making me giggle.

Once they were out of ear shot, we laughed at how no one believes they just _run_ into each other, and if nothing is actually happening yet, they are the only ones who don't see it. Even if our words were more crass.

We ordered a cake and some hot food, and they brought it over, "it is a hot plate" i nodded but still went to grab it drunkenly, i held it there for a second before i pulled my finger away, "ah that's hot" i whispered. "You ever think about how far a star is" I told her about how far they are and how it can take so long for the light to reach us that some may not even be there anymore.

"When you look at the stars, technically you are looking back in time"

Then i touched my plate for too long again "ah that's hot" i whimpered. She looked at me in a funny way, "how were you both smart and dumb at the same time" I just smiled at her as i stuffed my face with the hot food, "the real question is how many planets like yours exist around them" we both just looked up at the stars.

I touched it one more time mindlessly "ah that's hot" i spoke quietly, she started to laugh uproariously.

I had another great drunken adventure with her, she brings out my sarcastic side.


	25. Trust me

Strolling through the village with my Protector over my eyes, the air was hot and humid. I used the chakra of everyone to walk carefully around, one hand in my pocket. Some people almost seemed familiar and i yet i don't know them personally. I had left a taijutsu fight with Kuro where i only used my sense, i can tell what limb he was going to use, i just have issues at where it is going to hit me. Just to try, i decided to go blind for a while.

I could smell the weapon store as i passed it, seeing someone walk out making me know where the door was and slowly walked in. I know the layout pretty well in here but i still shuffled slowly trying to sense stuff with my feet, when i came close i could just stop and head a different direction. Like i always do i pulled off my weapon pack and told him i need new weapons as i walked up.

He refilled it for me, i give him my old to get fixed up and resold and then i buy new weapons. I actually looked at his chakra this time, it was a little rough like his voice, but also so pretty with a small protectiveness and an even deeper kindness. I pulled out the cash i put in my bra so i knew how much i was giving him, we traded and i went to put my holster back on, "thanks"

He came back around and paused next to me making me look up from attaching my bag, curious. He lightly grabbed my hand so kindly and put the cash in my hand, i flipped it back into his palm "Keep the change for your service" i smiled as he made the famous 'hmm' everyone here does. I really like this old man, i said my goodbyes and headed out of the place slowly.

Using my hand on that wall to find the door, making me giggle at my failure when my shoulder hit the door frame and i stumbled before getting back onto the road.

Hayashi was headed my way making me pause and wait, i saw a small excitement in him as he landed beside me, understanding when he started to laugh at me. It has been so long since i heard his laugh i just smiled at him. I was assuming he understands what i'm doing so i said nothing when suddenly he stopped and stood there silently, turning my head up to where his would be, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"At first i thought you looked stupid but the more i look, you kind of look badass like that" I smirked my heart filling up with the backhanded compliment. We just strolled and talked when he turned down a path no one was on, but i was trusting him so i continued to walk when i face planted on a fence. He started to laugh, "I wondered if i could do that" i think i could see him bent over as i smiled down at him hearing his nice laugh so much today.

We grabbed some dongo and meat on stick to eat while we walked, he told me about his girl and how much he likes her, what was new and exciting in his sealing training and his missions lately, he said he is still technically a genin but is being sent on higher missions. During that time he made me walk into two more places, i found it funny and laughed with him but i had enough and pulled my protector down and let it hand around my neck.

We found ourselves at the top of cliff side, sitting over the thirds face and just enjoyed the air blowing our hair around. "So much cooler up here" he Agreed. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the view and the wind.

"You have not let me in on anything about your world in so long, how is it going?" sadness in my face as i looked out straight "Good" "really nothing interesting?" I just shook my head as we looked out over the village, "I know your lying" he sounded almost hurt, pulling my legs up, "you run every time i mention something, and i want you to stay"

He seems to understand, "i can't stand not understanding something" he spoke awkwardly "that reason made me work so hard at reading people" i looked over at him, so he knows i'm listening, "and i don't understand your world, how you got here or the things that seem to be happening" he got so quiet but my face lit up. He saw my smile and again, knew what i was thinking.

He patted my head and messed up my hair at my smile, so glad he does not hate me.

I spun sideways and crossed my legs as i faced him, "well, if you want to know i can fill you in" He nodded with his pretty smile.

* * *

The air was even more muggy in the forest, i was starting to sweat but i enjoyed the run. We were pulled out of just walking around the village and sent on a simple mission to deliver a package to a small town a few hours run away.

"I wonder what we are delivering" i mumbled as we ran side by side.

"No idea" "Not even a guess?" he made a noise as what i assume he was thinking. "I think it is a box of tiny little hats" i spoke with humor and i made a 'small' sign with my fingers.

He cocked his head before a smile crossed his face, "that is... quite a guess"

"Alright, it is full of.. mice?" i gave a small entertained sound, "I hope not, there is no holes" "ha, how about it is a set for Shogi" "there we go!"

Making our way up the only road to this lollipop shaped town snuggled in the forest. Walking in it almost seemed like a place that is famous for gambling. I enjoyed looking around, i saw one of the people who shuffle around cups with a rock, and a few people playing shogi in what seems like a serious game.

They also had a busy male targeted restaurant. The happiness in this place was contagious as the loud voices and laughs, we found the important looking home, with the paper walls and a nice pathway with a very small stream passing in front of it. Knocking on it a older man with kind lines on his face opened the door, he carried himself like he was someone you don't want to mess with. Peering inside it was a pretty empty room with three people on there knees sitting and waiting for him to come back.

We gave him the package, the look on his face was slightly shocked and happy, "tell Tsunade i said hello, and thanks" we nodded professionally and left, mission over.

We walked fast with his long legs, "I guess it is something more personal then tiny hats" Hayashi smiled down at me, "ha ya"

He seemed excited when he spotted a small place to eat, "They have something here you can't get in the leaf, you will love it" It was such a small red building with a door that filled the whole wall snuggled between two bigger places like they closed off a alleyway and turned it into a shop. There was barely any room for us let alone tables. He ordered something for the both of us and asked about some new drink they seemed to have.

As we waited i had that feeling again, i slid closer to the Hayashi and whispered that i think someone was watching us as i looked around with my sense. He casually looked around with bored eyes but both of us saw nothing strange. We waited for about five minutes and the feeling kind of faded when they gave us our strange food, it was almost like a wrap and yet nothing like it.

I took my first bite making me pause and almost moan, i looked down on it with love, he laughed "Right?" He patted my head as we slowly walked away and ate while moving, also keeping an eye out for any kind of ninja.

He popped open the ugly swamp green drink and took a big sip, he made a noise making me look at him as he spit it out to the side with a disgusted look crossed his face. "This tastes like ass, try it" he handed it to me, "No thanks i don't like drinking ass" I laughed inside as he tried to get it out of his mouth by eating more of his food.

Curiosity getting the better of me, i shook my hand towards it "let me try" i sipped it and took everything to get it down, "ya that's ass" "can't believe you swallowed that" tossing the ass drink into a garbage can nearby.

I laughed holding back a bad joke when he gave me a meaningful look, "not since then" i mumbled as i stuffed food in my mouth. The feeling has not come back.

Hayashi pulled me over to the guy with the cup game, he wanted to try, i told him they always cheat "I got this" With his perceptive skills i am sure he has a better chance then me. He won the first game and then bet more making him loose, the famous hustle. He gave me a sad look as we walked away i just patted him on the shoulder.

We had a lot of fun here and hung around for maybe over an hour when we were going to head home, following the path out we made it the wall. He paused giving me a funny look "i will be right back" as he ran off, i saw him head down the road quickly assuming he needs the bathroom. I walked over and leaned on a nearby building to wait as i slowly drank something decent this time.

"Hey little leaf ninja" a creepy voice spoke to me. Looking in the direction i heard the voice as someone started to literally come out of the stone wall. I just looked blankly with a need to get my sense stronger as i did not know he was there, "hello, rocky, what's up" His form came into view, his spiky black hair was everywhere and his eyes were cold, i watched as his mouth turn up into a disturbing smile.

I did notice he did not have a Hitai-ate but he was obviously a ninja, i sipped on my straw curious as to what he want's.

I worried a little so i was making sure my face was blank "What brings you out of your wall today" i gave him the famous Kakashi fake smile. He stepped towards me and looked at me with threatening amusement. _I know he is not after anything i have on me._

"A bounty" I could tell he was not lying but the way he said it almost sent shivers down my spine, trying so hard for that to not be known. "and who might that be" he gave a little delight at my crappy interrogation. As he stepped forward again making me feel like he is not staying friendly for much longer. "Someone you might know" _Me?_ _fake it._ This time i gave a small glare.

"He was supposed to pass by here the last few days, but the only leaf i have seen so far is you" _not me? good_ "and i am tired of waiting" I could suddenly feel his whole demeanor change, he got real blood thirsty. Sending fear throughout me i just leaned on the wall, trying to look calm was getting harder, I was ready for him to attack. _Hayashi, where are you!_

"Are you sure, i mean that wall looked cozy" This time his creepy smile showed more teeth, he was trying to intimidate me with his dark intent but doing so made his chakra slightly detectable.

He came at me so fast as i jumped onto the roof above me, water covering my arm all i could do was avoid his attacks as we moved around the roofs, trying to keep everyone else out of it as i jumped onto the wall and he followed. I made two clones on the ground behind the wall, as he followed me. I had one throw the other clone far in to the sky and traded places with it just as he went to hit me. I tossed eight Kunai from the air as i fell making him slide back into the wall as they hit the rock.

 _Dumbass get him away from rock._

The second my toes touched the wall he tried to reach out and grab my ankle, shoving chakra into them i flipped backwards into the forest with a hope he can't get into wood. He came out of his safe area and chased me in, throwing down some smoke bombs made him completely disappear as his intent faded, worrying me in a panic i ran up into the trees out of the smoke and just continued to go higher and move around until i spotted him with my eyes.

Not feeling chakra always makes me feel incomplete, he came at me from the ground on my right as i pulled out my whip i smacked him right in the face making him change direction and fall back down, shoving chakra in my feet i followed after him, landing behind him i went to whip his ankle, but his body turned to stone when it hit him making it crumble to the ground.

The words underground passed in my head as i got back into the trees, a feeling in my heart i need to stay off the ground. I moved around as i thought and put down some random genjutsu clones just in case.

 _How do i get him from there? I might need to draw him out._

I stopped and tried to focus as hard as i could, i could see his small intent moving under the ground like a mole, waiting for my feet to hit the ground. I quickly made a few wire traps around in the trees and tossed down my spikes all over. Jumping down i covered my feet and ankles with my water and made them spike, it was so easy on both like water walking.

The split second i landed his arm came out of the earth grabbing into my water, cutting his hand to pieces as i used my whip to wrap around his wrist, jumping up and pushing chakra in both my feet and arms, i pulled hard and made him fly out of the earth.

As he flew up beside me i kicked him in the side and he went flying to the side, my water cutting into him but he easily corrected himself to land on his feet.

I could feel his blood lust again as we fell. Shuriken came at me and i blocked them all mid air with my own, pulling water onto my arm from my feet when we both landed on the ground. Lucky to me he landed directly on some spikes as i whipped his feet to slow him down, that made him angry.

He was to me in a second and got in close to punch me when i used my water to block, understanding he pulled his punch and slid behind me, i tried to roll away but he grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards to the ground and dragged me a little, making me get my feet correctly as i flipped behind me using my water to remove his hand, as he let go and then moving it towards his back as i came behind him, i watched as i cut him blood poring out. Then rock came up and covered the cut making the bleeding stop.

I noticed his right hand was also covered in stone as he came to punch me again, making me spin on my heals duck down and rammed him from below, My water started to enter his body when again stone came and blocked it so i jumped backwards far away. I was ready for the next round when i felt two strange strong chakras head my way, they were on us in a second.

"You can't take one Ninja, how useless are you" A girl spoke up, as i stood ready as the three of them surrounded me, "if you can't take this weakling, how will you take on the copy ninja, useless"

"I did not want to kill her yet is all" his creepy voice filled with defensive anger.

 _The copy nin? is that not kakashi?_ This time my emotions flashed before i caught them but they all noticed. "You may have found a correct victim" the third man said, making my eyes land on this fine ass specimen. His short pink hair was only the start as he wore a jacket and no shirt as he stood there with attitude, he would be your typical hot bad boy and that voice was so smooth my panties could drop. "You know where we can find your, what do you guys call it, comrade" his voice was so seductive.

I understood that these guys are not teammates or even friends by the way they moved. He walked forward and stepped on my trap, we all noticed the second he did and jumped away, using the distraction i ran to find Hayashi.

The sexy fucker was on me so fast as i felt a sharp pain in my back like a kunai, i got so scared when my legs stopped moving and fell onto the ground, "I think she was going to find her friend" as they landed behind us. "Friend huh, we should take her somewhere, we don't need _friends"_

I tried to move but i could barely move at all, as he put me on his shoulder my face in the middle of his back, i tried to pull water around my arm but it was hard and barely moved as even my chakra had an issue, he noticed what i was doing and slammed me into the ground so hard i left a dent. He glared at me before his hand landed on me and i could not move at all this time.

He picked me back up and we ran fast for about five minutes and he brought me into a cave. The girl tied me up making mr fine ass said that i can't move at all and it was pointless with so much annoyance in his voice.

I listened as they talked, and they sent the creepy rock dude back to his post for Kakashi, i found out they are bounty hunters and i was right, confusing me at my correct assumption. They only grouped together as he has such a big bounty on his head. The girl walked over all cocky cracking her fingers, "get ready to tell me everything" she laughed as the pink man watched. She bent down and put her hand on my head, the shocked pain went through my body and my chakra lit on fire like before.

Luckily she was weaker then the blondes and Kakashi and i could keep my screams inside, as well as not pass out. _These guys have perfect skills for their line of work._

She then got so angry at me, "How did you do that" she started to kick me in the stomach over and over as i shut my eyes in pain and a small noise escaped me.

He calmly walked towards me and shoved her aside making her yell at him, when he looked her in the eyes and she shut up in fear, curious as to what the look was like. Then he started on me like a professional, he hit, cut, stabbed and punched me around while making sure i was weak enough to not move at all. All i could do was try and not cry in pain.

"Tell me where is he, you are the first leaf here in day's" "ya we know he was with you" the girl yelled out behind him, i watched as his face showed so much anger and annoyance at the loud girl. When he noticed i saw that he gave me a smirk before he took it out on me and hit me in the eye a couple times, by the end i could not see out of my right eye from being swollen. He sent more of whatever he does to me to make me limp and i blacked out.

I was choking on something as i tried to breath and came into consciousness a cold feeling over me "wake up" the girl yelled, i was able to breath after a second and noticed it was cold water that was pored over me. A sharp pain in my arm as i tried to see what it was but i could barely look out my only eye, so i just kept it shut.

I just watched the blurred together strange chakra, so hard to see clearly.

I felt a smack to my face as the girl yelled out again,"tell me where he is" I could see the annoyance flare up in someone in front of me, he hates her. Even in all this pain i was happy, so happy she could not extract information from my mind, that the only information from me they will get is what comes out of my mouth.

And even shocking to me, i did not say a word.

A second pain in my leg before i was kicked so hard i went flying to the side, "What is his weakness" They pulled me up and i could see blood where my face used to be.

Time moved my slowly so i was unsure how long i have been here for.

I was almost delirious in pain as they kicked me around some more. "come on, you know how much money he is, you **will** help us" the girl screamed. Watching the chakra just got worse, they were almost the same person.

I felt the familiar pain on my wrist, _they are burning me with something,_ knowing that being this painful means it will scar but also hurt less in the future, _if i even have a future, i am dead aren't i?_

 _I wont make it out of here alive._

I felt done, i wanted to just go black, let it end.

My head was dizzy from pain "Where is he" the bitch yelled so loudly, as she held me up by my hair "okay" i mumbled as they waited for my words, i tried to make the pause last.

"I saw him" as they waited for me to speak, it got so quiet "he was fucking your mom."

One of them got so angry they kicked me square in chest as i flew backwards and hit the wall with my head. The same second i hit the wall i saw a flash, something familiar, all i know is it brought peace into my heart as the sounds of birds filled the cave. Sounds of fighting came from every direction, i understood and tried to stay awake, I felt something in front of my face as i opened my only eye.

Next to me on the ground was the small pup i love, "pakky" i mumbled, "pakky, i find that offensive" the dog spoke in a deep voice as the loud sounds filled the cave.

It was suddenly so quiet as i felt someone try to move me kindly. "There is a third who hides in stone" i spoke to whoever was around me. They tried to make me sit up but my body was to limp due to the pink guy. Then i felt better as a flash of green passed in my head, my mind started to clear as i noticed who was here. I was able to look around Hayashi was leaning on a wall with sadness in his eyes.

My head was on the lap of a male med nin, as he started to run over some bad spots."They somehow knew you were passing" i mumbled as my body tingled telling me my limbs will be able to move soon "they are bounty hunters for your head kasha kashshi" i could not say his name properly.

I could feel the sudden tenseness that filled the air.

"They were after me?" He squatted down next to me, his one eye focused on mine, i tried to nod but i had issues, making me smile at my failure and then grimacing at my head, "They were waiting for you but you were taking to long to come so they took me for information, thinking i was part of your team" Every one was silent.

Not one person said a word, as i started to feel my limbs can move, with this healer i started to feel so much better.

"Thanks for saving me again" as i rolled onto all fours "i guess it's good this time your always late" _or i might be dead,_ I joked, i heard a couple chuckles. I could not stand so i just sat there, looking at hayashi, the look on his face broke my heart. Even if he was with me when all three were around, i think we would still be in this cave without the team of jonin.

"Stop moving" the man berated me as he came to heal me some more.

When the other two of his team came back, i guess they went to find the rock guy and they nodded at Kakashi telling me they found him. I was lucky that Hayashi was not with me because when i was missing he found the fight zone, he was lost, not long after this team was running by like the bounty hunters said, Pakkun found me.

"We can't go back yet as we are still mid mission, but you can get her back to the village safely now" The med nin said, _guess i wont die on the way there._

They helped me get on his back as i could not stand, putting his scroll on my back.

I saw kakashi's eye as we left the area, a feeling in my heart that he finally trusts me. My heart was filled at these people, and the fact i am okay and saved. We parted ways and hayashi ran us back, his grace was amazing as he did not shake me around even a little.

My thankfulness faded, i have people that have my back and i love that but i hate that they keep saving me, how useless i am, i am just a burden.

"Hayashi" i mumbled "I am so sick of getting hurt" "I am sorry i left you" he spoke quietly, "it is my fault, never yours, you saved me" i turned my head as i looked around, getting his hair out of my face, looking around with my head on his shoulder, flying through the trees, "thank you" i mumbled again.

* * *

I thought i was giving it my all, but i am so sick of being stuck in this bullshit hospital, not being able to fucking walk, Again! Sitting in my now designated fucking bed. I stood up in pain as he had stabbed my legs so many times but my anger helped me move. How many times have i been saved, i thought i was getting better but no, no matter what i do spending my days training and fighting and i am still useless.

I was passing the second bed when a thought hit me and i suddenly understood, why that kid i chased, and why that Sasuke ran to off to that guy, i finally see how someone would join that fuck just to get stronger. Making me sit back down on the second bed and breath passed the anger, as i thought about it. I would rather suck then join him, but understanding is something else.

 _What can i fucking do_? _I wont be lucky forever._

I felt him come my way before standing in my doorway, "I know that look" Looking up i changed my face and looked up at the pretty Hayashi, he looked worried. "Don't worry i would not do something stupid" He slowly walked over, "I just don't know what to do, i try so hard" i whispered the came and sat next to me, a hand on my head as he messed up my hair, "give it time" I looked at him, "You are new, and you are getting better, but patience is needed"

"I can't win one fight" "that is why we have teams" I looked at him, he was right and i have him, i pulled him into a short hug as i did not want to linger, he smiled at me when i let go.

"I think you need a real teacher, you have been getting pieces by others, but no one to really train you correctly" That made me think, people do help me but he has a point, i don't have a real one. "What do you want to learn, and don't say everything, think about it and you might be able to find the perfect teacher"

I laid back in the bed, "hmm" "It took me a long time to find how much i love sealing, but once i found out it was what i wanted i found a teacher" "Ya and you rule at it" i smiled at him. "It took time, i am from a loving but civilian family, it took me years like you without some kind of natural family skill, a kekkei genkai, your just starting your path"

Sitting back up i looked at him, "my Yoda you are" he looked at me confused, i patted his arm, "you helped me by sharing your wisdom is what i meant" I was gonna stand up but my anger passed and i was feeling the pain again. "Thanks bro" i gave him a light kiss on the cheek, startling him for only a second. "Bro" he smiled so big, "I like that"

* * *

I was near my favorite pond sitting in a tree up high soaked to the bone, trying to use the leaves for a chakra refinement and control technique hayashi showed me, my body was still sore even if i was pretty healed.

I still don't know what i want, i blame being a girl for that.

Focusing on my leaves, i kicked my leg up and leaned on the trunk. Sealing is interesting but i can feel it is not for me, same with a medic, very useful but again in my heart it is not for me, even if i loved being a healer in every game i played, in reality i don't think i have the stomach for it.

Gen, tai, and ninjutsu all interest me more.

I felt a strong chakra head my way making me look his way, wondering if it was for me, but this persons chakra was someone i don't know, but a feeling was almost familiar making me think i must pass by him a lot or something.

I watched as this semi hot looking guy near his thirty's with nice black hair in a ponytail, was suddenly in his boxers as he ditched his jonin outfit so fast and ran into the lake in his boxers before splashing in like i do.

I was so startled that he was almost naked, i could not look away like a creep. For a second i forgot people can't see my chakra when i wanted to hide it. I scolded myself and was about to leave when he pulled himself out of the water in the middle and stood on top, one hand messing with his hair.

My eyes went from his chest, down his perfect wet body, his wet boxers hung low and against him making me get a good look at my favorite part on a guy, the sexy v they have. I could not pull my eyes away from this banging body, he tugged on his hair the water fell from it and down his chest as my eyes followed it again until it landed on his boxers, making me lean forward on the branch for a better look.

I swear i had porno music going on in the background.

"The guys in this world man"

I felt a small wetness under my nose, i wiped it away and noticed it was blood, "the fuck" i wiped it away again but there was not a lot. _I never get nose bleeds._

Then it hit me, i am being a thirsty bitch and that was why "this place!"

Looking around i was glad my first nose bleed was in private, making sure it was all off my face, i jumped and ran quickly away, pushing past my pain to get out of there fast in embarrassment. I suddenly felt like a guy, as if in the wrong spot everyone can see where my mind was.

I made my way into town a little startled, when i ran into Kuro and Kiyo.

"You got some blood on you lip" he spoke to me while quietly asking if i got in a fight with his eyes, i just laughed awkwardly and wiped it off, "thanks" they both looked at me funny, as i felt so embarrassed, _please don't detect this..._.

They already knew what happened on my last mission, i guess making me even more suspicious to be bleeding, i just gave the weirdest giggle and ran off, spinning back with a wave "gotta go" and turned back to run away.

When i finally stopped running from myself i stood in the shopping district to breath as not one person i knew was nearby. I looked around and saw people were setting up stuff again, _another festival?_

Some friendly kinouchi saw my confusion and told me it is an annual thing to celebrate something to do with the moon, i think that was what she babbled on about. It will happen in three days and dressing up is encouraged, she seemed overly happy for that, but they don't have many places to get dressed up for. I gave her a friendly smile and thanked her for telling me.

* * *

Sitting in my window as the sun set i could hear the festivities up as the sound of music and laughs were slightly brought over the wind, I was not caring to much about it but with nothing to do i decided to go check it out but i'm not getting dressed up, my ninja getup is fine. Jumping from my window i hit the roofs as i came close.

Looking out over the area was so pretty, i forgot about the paper lanterns they use for this stuff, the smell of good food wafted in my noise making me remember that festival only snack i had with Iruka. This one seemed even more packed, ninjas and civilians all dressed the same without any protectors. I just looked around, seeing the couples enjoy themselves made me smile.

"Lets find that food hmm" i rubbed my stomach as i jumped off the roof, wading through the people was hard as a few times i had to stand and wait for someone to move and some needed a shower as i strolled around with one hand in my shorts pocket. Passing my favorite game, i got all the balls in the hoop as i picked out a prize, i got a thick leather bracelet as i don't use keys, _they need better prizes_. I stuck it to my wrist as i left.

I had some short friendly chats with some people i know, as i know so many more this time around.

I was distracted as i found myself near the edge of the festival, spinning Kiyo was walking over, his arms behind his head and his adorable smile, "Hey there" He was so confident, i smiled back as i paused to chat. When his eyes kept landing on my chest i felt nervous about being in a darker area with no one really around. The way he started to look at me gave me a need to flee, "So do you know where that really sticky food is, that they only bring out at these things" i tried to shuffle passed him.

I know he may be a dick, but he would not hurt me i am sure, It was just the way he was looking at me made me feel like he might try and kiss me again, and i don't want that.

"Wait" he called out as i spun around, "hmm" He looked me over and stepped towards me, as i slowly backed up. We did the slow dance for a second until my back hit a wall, i know he could see how uncomfortable i was if he even looked at my face, i was never good at this, i avoided stuff like this, i run.

Suddenly Kakashi was here, standing slightly in the middle but to the side, his back to me, he was in a position he could slide in between us easy. His fake eye smile, "What are you two up too" I could feel just a tiny bit of intimidation wafting off him. Kiyo looked shocked that he was suddenly there, he backed up gave me his half flirty wink and walked away.

We watched him go, i smiled at him "thanks" "for what" i watched as he walked away and disappeared into the crowds, "hmm"

After a pause i headed the way they went and continued on my search for that food.

I found it as i tried to eat it while looking at the small band they have here in the center of the area, again they don't sing but the songs were still great making me sway a little. "Making a mess" i giggled as Iruka passed by, i looked at him, he was in a robe outfit again, "always" we faced the band.

I checked him out, "you look nice" he smiled with a hand behind his head, "thanks, Not wanted to get dressed?" I licked my finger, "naw to much work"

"Here we are in the same place as last time" i laughed at him. "Oh ya" he tilted his head, "i would ask you to dance again but your slightly sticky" "ah i might step on you again anyway" we shared a smile.

Hanging out with him at a thing like this was so fun, he can be serious but when hes funny, hes really funny. Some kids came bustling by out of nowhere, he slid away easy but when i tried to move so fast it sent a shock wave down my legs making me stumble as he held me up i almost stepped on his foot again. We locked eyes in shock for a second before i started to laugh, "almost" He actually laughed loudly, his hand behind his head, "almost!"

I parted ways with him when he ran into Naruto and i wanted a second sticky thing. I did notice Kuro was not hear again when i ran into Hayashi and the same guys he was with last time and his girl, they did not give me the look but i moved on quickly anyway.

She locked eyes with me, a small amount of apologies and fear in them, i gave her a smile that reached mine as i moved away, telling her its fine.

My favorite moment was when i ran into Anko who was drunk again, she gave me a big hug "bitch your hurt" "i am fine" she was just passing by as there was some hottie down the road she needs to catch. She smacked my ass on the way passed me, making me smirk and go find some more food.

I was done after i got full, i slowly walked towards home looking at the stars as they were harder to see in all this light. I felt Kiyo head my way again, i would have run but i was still in a light area surrounded by people, even if it was sparingly.

Spinning toward him, _his smile is so pretty,_ he looked around the area as he walked over to me. "So" He had confidence that i would say yes, "you want to come back to my place" "No thanks" i went to walk passed him again. "Oh come on i know you like me, everyone does"

 _Everyone does? he must have girls always coming after him, i can see that._

 _I have to do this right._

"I think your cool, but not like that" i went to turn again, "what, please, your lying" He whined in disbelief

He stepped in closer this time i held my stance, _Be a bitch,_ "We kissed and yes that was nice, but it meant nothing and i don't plan on that happening again" He got angry and yelled about i was head over heels for him, he told me how no one turns him down and i must have hurt my head in my last fight, i just stood there with a blank face as i listened to his angry rant.

He waved his hand at me and walked away angry "Not worth it anyway"

I smiled, "bullet dodged" "ya" a sexy voice drolled, making me jump five feet and spin in the air sending pain through my body "fuck me" i yelled in shock, kakashi was standing behind me, slightly bent over my shoulder, his eye droopy, hiding his chakra. "Fucking ninjas"

I caught my breath as he stood up straight "he is charming ain't he" his hands in his pockets, his calm attitude was comforting. He watched him with his eye and did not look at me.

I just started to laugh lightly a big smile on my face as i looked in the direction he went "ya a real catch, i will miss that opportunity" dropping my hand from my heart. He looked down on me and gave me a smile that was not fake before he turned and walked away, i watched him again. "Don't worry i wont fuck his mother" he joked before he jumped away.

I could not drop the smile on my face, filled with happiness as i continued on my way home, it started to get darker and empty around me. Thinking of kakashi, i had not seen him anywhere until Kiyo was near me.

 _Was he protecting me from Kiyo?_ I looked towards the festival, _i think he was._

* * *

I smiled at the gift Hayashi brought me, it was a very tiny leaf pendent for a necklace but because i love mine i decided to try and attach it to my bellybutton ring. Pulling up my shirt slightly as i took it apart and removed it from me, putting the small ball carefully on my counter. The part that hung off the main part was gone, but it still worked perfectly.

It took a minute but i was able to get it attached nicely, I jingled it around happy with it, it was not heavy and looked nice, a smile was on my face when Kuro entered my home from the window with two bags in his hands. "Hey" i started to re attach it to myself not looking his way. He put the bags on my table and watched me, giving him a side glance he was looking at me like i was strange.

He watched as i spun the ball and then i was done as i put my shirt back down, "What is that?" "Hayashi gave me the leaf and i wanted to wear it down here" "okay, but what is it" I looked up at him like he was crazy, "a piercing" "like ears?" He lifted my shirt a little and looked at it. "Ya is that really that strange?" he nodded as he flicked my leaf around.

"It is nice there hmm, i like it" i mumbled and he seemed to agree "it is cool" "Ya i have had it so long, when i see people without one it looks strange to me" "well you know how i feel"

"What is with the bags" i asked curiously.

"I want a pizza, i tried to make it myself but it was both burned and not cooked" He stood up straight and looked me in the eyes "Will you make one for me?" He seemed so calm and uncaring but i could tell a no would make him sad. Making me smile "anytime" as i grabbed the bags and got started, i pulled out everything and looked and was pleasantly surprised he got it all.

"What else does your world pierce?" He asked as i was stretching the dough "Everything" he made a noise as he did not like my answer. "Ears, tongue, eyebrows, lips" i looked at him with a smirk, Hes eyes were on me as he leaned on my table arms crossed. "Dicks" He made a pained face at that one "everything" "Why" I just shook my shoulders.

"Your world is weird, dicks really?" I would have mentioned the rest but that startled him enough.

I smiled, "i only have my belly and my ears" It was silent "I don't have any earrings though, but i have two holes on the lobe and at the top of both ears."

He walked over and pulled on my ear to look, "hey" he pulled kinda hard. "Weird" he said so quiet i almost could not hear if he was not right at my ear. He let go when i needed to precook the dough, i put it in the oven and started on mixing together the sauce.

"You need some earrings" i smiled at him, "ya, if you know where to get some let me know"

He grabbed the cheese and started to grate it next to me, i gave him a thankful smile for the help, i pulled out the pizza and we put the toppings on as we both shoved cheese in our mouth. He slid it back into the oven, i needed to use the bathroom, moving quickly.

I felt Iruka come by and then he was in my kitchen with Kuro as i sat on my throne. Washing my hands i wondered out with a question on my face, they were just chatting.

He smiled at me with a hand behind his head "I was looking for you, can you..." "men in her world pierce there dicks" Kuro spoke and cut him off, I found that strange as we all just went silent. Iruka looked at me like i offended him "Why?" "She wont tell me" "but why?" i just laughed, "Tattoos and piercings, most don't have a reason, and not everyone does it by the way"

As i moved closer to the others to clean up a little as i don't have much counter space.

"Why would you tell me that" Iruka still looked freaked out, "He asked" i nodded at Kuro with a smirk "blame him"

I looked at Iruka "What were you about to say?" he looked at us and the oven, "I was going to ask for a favor but you're busy" "I am sure i can help" He still seemed shaken, "naw, i have someone else to ask but thanks" He walked to my door and opened it, he was half out when he looked back at me, "why?" He shook his head and closed my door.

"He used my door" i spoke startled, "ya that was strange" "i forgot i had one"


	26. Kakashi, friend?

Moving roof to roof on my way home when i felt Kakashi under my feet, _is this his home?_ I looked around and it was a better area then mine. I was about to continue when something pulled on me, making me close my eyes and look at him. He tried to hide it but i could see his chakra was wild and crazy. He was alone inside but something was really wrong.

Looking over the roof there was a big window not to far from him, swinging into it i looked at him, his hands were on his kitchen counter, he was bent over and did not look my way, but i recognized this feeling as his panic attack covered my skin.

It was so wild my hands shook slightly as i mindlessly moved and my feet hit the floor. I was unsure if he saw me until he flashed his chakra with a ton of threat trying to make me leave, but all it did was make me see the agony he was in.

I paused for only a second, _he might not like me much but i can't leave him like this._

Pulling myself together, stopping my shaking and making sure my face showed no fear. I slowly moved towards him as i did not want to startle him crossing his small kitchen and moving around the table. I hesitated but i put my hand on his shoulder lightly, when he did not lash out at me i kindly spun him around, Pushing lightly to lean on his counter and put my hands on his masked face.

"Look at me" i spoke calm and kindly, his eyes filled with crazy and anger as he looked more at my forehead then my face.

"Breath in slowly" He looked away as he listened, "now out" i watched his chest deflate.

"Again slowly in"

"Keep breathing slowly"

"I have a trick" his eye finally landed on mine, the words i doubt it floated in it.

Giving a small smile, "trust me, just try okay" he said nothing.

"Find five things you see" i watched as his scattered eye looked around the room frantically.

"Now four things you feel, with touch" he looked back down on me and closed his eye.

"Three things you hear"

I was happy i think he was listening to me as he breathed in slowly, his chakra only slightly less crazy.

"Two things you smell" he still leaned with his eyes closed.

"And one thing you taste, if you need an apple or something ill grab you one" he finally opened his eye and looked down at me, i gave him friendly smile, his chakra was only slightly better. "It only helps a little but it will ground you more to get out of your head"

"Think of something that makes you happy, something your looking forward to, or something good that happened recently"

It was silent for a second.

"I myself sometimes get stuck here"

His gloved hand went for my shoulder before he hesitated and dropped it and shut his eye again.

"You are a sexy, powerful guy and you can get through this" His chakra calmed a bit more, my hands slide from his face to his vest less chest and making me back up from him slightly. After a second he looked down at me like i was being peculiar. "Complimenting people tends to help them calm down" i smiled at him, I patted my hands on his chest "sorry, but it is not a lie" before i dropped them and backed up to give him his space back.

Taking a few more steps backwards as his chakra was only slightly spiky, i wont ask him what was wrong, if he wanted to talk he would start it, i just needed to help him through it.

 _Now make him laugh._

"All i have left is pressing my chest into you, so if you want a hug" i stuck my arms out and smiled at my half joke, "I don't mind" He looked up calmly as i flexed my hands a few times "hmm" i asked again with a noise.

He just closed his eyes as he leaned on the counter. Dropping my arms with a smile "it tends to help guys" i mumbled, he gave a small noise "I'm sure" Making a small laugh come out of my mouth.

"That is weird huh?" he looked at me letting me know i was right.

"I am sorry"

I rubbed the back of my head with an embarrassed smile. "In my world, so many people have touched, slept on or grabbed them and half the time it was not even remotely sexual" he just looked at me with a blank face, but the air was still comfortable.

"I also find my eyes landing there, way to often" I spoke in thought, wanting to keep him out of his head and he seemed interested. I ran my hand through my hair "the hokage is so hard not to look at, if she ever saw me look she would hit me so hard i would find my way back to my planet"

That made a small giggle come out of his mouth.

Looking around his very clean apartment for the first time.

It was a much nicer place then mine and you can tell his paychecks are much higher. Just to his left there was a door into his decent sized living room where the bath and bed attached to, He had a few shelves filled with books and scrolls. On the other side of the arch was the fridge and an attached counter, where a small plant sat.

"Where do you buy plants for your home?" I mumbled as i walked over to it to see what it was, "I don't know what this is" i said so quietly unsure if he heard me.

"You can get some from the Yamanaka flower shop" he seemed fine that i was still hanging around. "I only remember seeing flowers there" i mumbled as i poked the leaves, he just made a noise, "i like plants more then flowers, this guy is nice" i stood back up and looked at him "You have such a nice home"

I looked him over, slouching on the counter hands in pockets, bored look on his face, his chakra back to his calm self. I think he is fine now making me smile inwardly to not make it awkward now, unsure if i should leave, don't want to over stay my welcome.

Heading to the window, i gave him a smile before turning toward it "well, i will see you later" i gave a small wave as i jumped onto his windowsill. Moving to jump down i was suddenly flying backwards a weird noise coming out of my mouth, it happened so fast i was startled when i was in his arms, his head on top of mine, it took a second but i slowly wrapped my arms around him rubbing his back lightly.

Not pushing my chest into him or hugging too hard as i did not want to make him uncomfortable but the embrace only lasted a short moment and he let me go. I looked up at him with a kind smile glad he was okay, he just stared at me with a blank face sliding his hands back in his pockets, looking a little awkward. Giving him 'i'm glad your okay' look i turned around and headed back out the window.

Kakashi is so easy to talk to, his calm down to earth energy and the fact he is slightly perverted. Only three people here i can talk to like that with was him, Kuro and Anko, they don't blush at something slightly dirty.

 _I wonder what that was about,_ a strong need to get to know him better passed in my chest.

I don't know how to ask these people personal stuff, at home people would just tell me things with no digging, i was easy to talk to and kept secrets but here i know nothing about anyone. The only time people seem to talk here is mid fight, _so strange_. Maybe i should take on Kakashi, ha i would die by a flick.

* * *

Looking at the small bush of tiny red fruit looked tasty, i was unsure but my stomach made a noise telling me to eat it. I looked around the creepy forest and saw i was alone in this area, i picked one berry off the branch and inspected it. It looked like a raspberry, so i opened my mouth and ate it. POOF.

"Ahhh"

I was slightly dizzy for only a second and i was trapped in some giant piece of fabric, i tried and could not find my way out. "Shit what happened?" I felt Kakashi and Kuro head my way quickly at my scream, for some reason their chakra felt like they were giant "It is her clothes" Kuro said confused, "Where is she" Kakashi mumbled.

"I am here" i yelled as i tried to find my way out, and they got so quiet. "Help me assholes" i just heard a small noise as i seemed to find an area with some light and my head peeked out of a small opening. I looked up at them and they down at me, all of us with the same emotion completely readable on our faces, pure shock.

I was fucking tiny.

After the shock i started to climb farther out when i noticed i was completely naked, grabbing a piece of my shirt and covering my body, looking back up at them with fear.

Kuro just stared down at me as Kakashi looked up at the sky, a small bit of red peeking out of his mask and what i think was a smile on his face.

"Ava" Kuro bent over, his sexy voice was so incredibly loud and his face got right up to mine. "The fuck" his breath made my hair blow around like a strong wind.

"I ate a plant" i mumbled loudly, he looked at me funny, "You need to stop eating random shit girl" "ya, ya i get it okay" i sighed up at him. Kakashi started to shake slightly, making me look over at him, i think he was laughing. I watched him before he looked back at me and then squatted down next to Kuro.

His one eye was so big and filled with curiosity, he still did not speak.

"What do i do?" I yelled as my voice was just as small, looking back at Kuro. They both stood up while not taking there eyes off me, "No idea" Kuro slowly spoke. Kakashi pulled his eye off me and went to the bush, he pointed at it and looked at me, as i nodded "ya that one" and started to inspect it.

Kuro's eyes never left me before he smirked at the shirt and i watched his eyes look around before he found the small wrap i use with my weapons holster and handed it to me to properly cover myself. Ducking under my shirt i tried to wrap it around me like a dress, there was a bit to much so i had a train down the side of me.

Shuffling out of the cloth Kuro bent down and offered his hand, i easily jumped into it glad i can still use my chakra and stood mid palm. He stood up so fast it knocked me over and made me stick to his skin. "Dude not so fast" i yelled making him slow down, "Sorry"

He moved slower and held me at eye view, i looked over at Kakashi, who was squatted sniffing a plant. "I have never seen or heard of this before" he mumbled, before taking a few as he pulled out a clear bag that had some food in it, he dropped it onto the ground and then filled the bag with the fruit i ate. He got up and walked back over, then they just stared at me, all see able eyes filled with joy and confusion as they looked me all over making me feel nervous and pulled on the wrap to make sure i was covered, "your physics don't make sense" i mumbled.

Kakashi's finger was so big as it came at me and he poked me in the stomach almost knocking me over, "hey" he had so much joy in his eye, making me smile involuntarily that he seemed that happy. He gave a sigh and collected my clothes shoving them into my scroll and then Kuro took it and put it in a pocket.

"I think we should take her back to the village" Kakashi spoke, still both could not get there eyes off me, "Hope Tsunade knows what to do" he got close in again with his big eye with a chuckle before turning away.

They started to move fast as i was in Kuro's hand but the wind was so strong i clung on as hard as i could with chakra but it was about to blown off making me make a noise. Sighing Kakashi stuck out his hand and i moved onto his gloved hand slid to his middle finger and clung on to it, the leather was nice on my legs and he held his hand perfectly without twitching as we continued on. We went to same speed but i was much safer, it was way better then the way Kuro held me.

We had just been on a mission to find a person, there was a rumor that Tsunade heard. A chance someone from my world was found but it ended up being nothing, it was some dumb ass spouting nonsense, more like a conspiracy theory, and his small chakra was easily see able as we figured someone from my world would be like me but i checked him out with some random words and he did not understand anything i tried to say.

We wound up into a strange part of the forest. It was foggy and creepy and had a feeling like everything was more alive then normal.

Ya i am that dumb.

We were pretty far away, so we will need to spend some nights in the forest.

Once they found a good spot for the night Kakashi went to gather wood, as i was stuck to him like glue i sat on his shoulder as he looked for good wood. Even with chakra his grace was so amazing i was never in danger of falling off. I looked up at his birds nest and between his hair and protector looked like a fun spot to sit. Curious i gave a small noise he heard making him pause to see if i was okay, i used my tiny chakra and i climbed up the side of face, he did not move at all. "What are you doing?"

Giving a crazy cackle as i climbed up his ear and made my way up in to his hair as he stood up straight. I snuggled into his hair, "Wow, it is soft" i yelled, i think he heard me "I figured it was hard being the shape it was" he gave a noise and went back to finding wood. I slid down and just sat there like i was on a ride.

"Your grace is awesome, you don't knock me around at all" as i messed with some hair and patted his head, he just made the noise again. It was really fun as he moved around, when he bent over it was like a roller coaster. It was not long until he grabbed enough and headed back to our spot.

Kuro had set up two big logs to sit on and an area circled in rocks for the fire, "You have a small dumb bug in your hair" Kuro mumbled making me give a silly smile.

I was drooling once i could smell the meat cooking, if you could not tell, i was so hungry. I slowly made my way down Kakashi but paused on his shoulder when Kuro was giving me such a dumbfounded gaze, "Why?" "That is a common word with you lately" i joked, "Then stop doing or saying things that make me say why" he spoke with anger but a small glint of amusement in his eye.

I slid down his chest and walked onto the middle of his left leg to watch the fire, his eye was now on me that he could see me again.

"Man this is weird" they both made an agreement noise, making give a silly smile.

I just watched the meat cooked when something caught my eye as i peered over his leg there was a centipede bigger then i was wondering by, "it is so big" i squealed, but Kuro moved so fast and squished it with a body shiver, he glared around angry looking for more before he sat back down, "bugs" this time i agreed with him with big eyes.

Once the meat was cooked kakashi picked one up and looked at me before he pulled off a tiny piece and gave it to me, "thanks" i picked it from his hand with a smile, it was like a giant steak. Kuro looked at me as i downed it fast. "Wish you waited for this" "Ya, me too" i spoke mid bite.

I did not look back assuming when Kuro looks away he will eat something. We all sat in silence as i was the only talker here, but it was a comfortable silence, i always liked the times you can just exist and not speak but they just stared at me.

I sat on the log while they set up there beds i could not think of where i can sleep out here, if i was on the ground with bugs and chance of them rolling on me i would be in a lot of trouble, looking at the log, _i guess this is where i will be._ Once Kakashi sat in his bed he looked at me for a few seconds and waved me over. I jumped off the log and into the hand he held out for me, he put me on his chest when he lied down, i was feeling so thankful.

"You don't roll around much do you?" i asked and his body shook slightly as i just sat legs crossed as i moved up and down with his breathing. I tried to lie down a few times but the noises would keep making me sit up.

When i heard an owl i had to hide not wanting to be carried away. Running up to the part of the vest that was slightly unzipped and slid just under it on his chest. I lied on my chest gripping his shirt in my hands. He smelled a little nice even if we had been in the forest for a few days. My paranoia of sounds faded as i slowly fell asleep at the rhythm of his breathing and heart.

"Ava" i heard a whisper as something poked me making me slide down a little in shock i grabbed onto the cloth and looked up, Kakashi was leaning on his arms with a kind eye, understanding i crawled up on top of the vest and moved to his hand. Stretching my arms to the sky with a smile as he got on his feet, looking around the early light barely peeked through the trees, Kuro was still sleeping.

I had such a good sleep, i felt happy and rejuvenated.

He was going to put me on the log but i did not want to leave him when i looked up at him, the fear of bugs and birds all over my face, he seemed to understand my thought and gave me a small nod as he put me on his shoulder. "I am sure you could take them" he joked, it just made me smile, i took it as a compliment but all i could picture was falling from a birds talon.

He moved the correct speed, slow enough i was not jostled, but fast enough to be real fun. Using my chaka to stay put as he gathered more wood for breakfast and coffee. "You should save some and eat them at home" i mumbled, "this is kind of fun" i spoke into his ear while standing, shuffling closer to his head. "Then you can carry me around" i gave a small rub on his ear making him almost jump, "sorry" with a laugh "but I gladly will if you want to try"

"Imagine the awesomeness of a tiny ninja" i spoke in thought as he picked up a second log, "You can't walk on the ground, how would these tiny ninjas get around" This time i made a noise, "There may not be a lot of opportunities for a small ninja" I just nodded unsure if he knew. "I can kill you so much easier now" he had a point.

"What if i'm stuck like this" He paused for a second and made a noise, before picking up some more wood.

"I guess my small apartment will be my mansion" i joked.

"Your pillow will be the biggest bed" "My bathtub will be a big lake without fish" "Think of the money you will save on food" that made me laugh.

Kuro was sitting up when we got back, his eyes sleepy as he rubbed his hair, it was quiet again while we ate. Kakashi made the coffee as i couldn't but when i found out i could not drink any i was heartbroken, all i had was my hands and the water was to hot. Kuro decided to act like an ass saying "mmm" and "its never been this good" I just gave him friendly glares, but we both had a spark of joy in our eyes.

We started to talk about theories that guy was sprouting, when we started to compare it to what i know, and how it could or could not be real. I shifted over to Kuros leg as we had breakfast. It intrigued Kakashi, i know he is really smart, and i was happy i could actually teach him something. They don't think of science in this world if it was not poison or healing. Other then that is it was war, violence and jutsu's.

We got our stuff together and were back on the road, me back on his finger. When he started to ask me questions, only some i was sure of the answer to, so i told him when i did not know, or was not completely sure. He seemed happy with my answers and said how some make a lot of sense. Kuro also had a few questions as i guess the last time we talked we did not get real into it.

I am dumb and i am not a scientist, but i never knew how much i actually knew just from living, that i felt smart when it comes to that kind of thing here, had they had someone smart, they might go crazy.

When we got into space travel, "Even if you had a way to travel through space to a new star, the people on this ship would not be the ones that arrived, so many many generations later, i don't know how many but it would take a really, really long time" He looked up at the sky "That is kind of sad" I patted his finger unsure if he felt it.  
"Ah, but i am here, so it is possible somewhere to get to a new planet, somehow" i also looked up at the sky.

Silence.

"But what i said is the physics i learned in my world, yours is... well it is very different" He just made a noise.

"Do you think i would like your planet" looking up at him from his palm, "I think you would" he looked down on me for a second, "For one thing there is thousands of books like icha icha" He looked at me with interest making me laugh, "but your hair would not stay that shape" I looked up at it with confusion.

I looked back between Kakashi and Kuro a few times "Then again you're both too badass here to get a basic job" He just looked out straight. Kuro smirked at me, making me smile up at him.

"I guess if i find a way home and back again, i will just fill your bedroom in dirty books" I looked forward again.

"I would like that" his calm face stayed forward.

I liked this time with Kakashi, we have not really chatted this much ever. We have been near each other and he knows things about me, but it was never like this. It just made me smile as i sat clinging to his middle finger.

We ran in silence when kakashi paused and shoved me off on Kuro's shoulder and ran into the woods, i gave a silly smile understanding as i watched his chakra run far away, so we just stayed there and waited. Sighing i lied down upside down my knees bent and chakra held my feet to hang down his bicep, i watched him look at me as i hung there, his face was so big from this angle. "You know this close, your eyes are slightly yellow in the coolest places" i stared at his eyes, "It is nice" i mumbled.

He just smirked and made an i'm going to flick you manor with his finger, joy in his eyes, "ahh, Don't you dare" I spun to hang with my hands off his arm. He was not going to do it but i ninja jumped all over his arms and shoulders, "What are you a fucking flea" I just cackled as he shivered at the thought of a bug making me stop on his head and felt bad with a need for Kakashi to come back "sorry"

I rubbed his hair trying to make him not flick me, "calm down horsey" he made an angry noise, "I hope Kakashi comes back" i mumbled as i could almost feel the twitching of his eye. "He went far for a piss" "Wow so lady like" "ah eat me" "there it is again" i just patted his head again.

"Don't make me shake my head" he spoke with anger but i could could here his enjoyment.

Sliding back down i sat on his arm as he stood there with them crossed, so i could see his face as we waited in silence "I don't think he went too far" he quietly spoke "I knew a guy would walk only like five feet away"

"That probably meant he liked you" "Naw" i shook my hand at him, "really?" I looked at the sky as he made a noise "Naw" i swiped my hand again "Okay Hayashi" "really" i spoke with fondness, "Naw" leaning back on my arms. "So you missed a chance huh?"

"Ya, he was so cute and so dumb" "that is not a compliment" "We were so dumb, and being complete morons together we had the craziest adventures" "i think i understand" he stared down at my small dumb ass, i laughed at him getting his joke. Looking at the sky i spoke wistfully "man that sucks... well hes gone" "Calm about that?" "Ah i had not seen him in years i think back on him with fondness, we ended good so it is a nice memory" He just made a noise.

"Got any of them?" "yes" I looked up waiting for him to speak, "There was this girl when i was in the academy" I just waited again for so long, "that is it, that is the end of your story" he just smirked at me, "seriously" I looked back towards the approaching Kakashi.

Kuro handed me back, "I don't want this bug on me" i smiled at him "Well you made it all the way through, nice" i spoke as i was headed to his finger noticing we have no way to wash hands, i made a face as i climbed up on to his shoulder instead making Kuro make a small noise. A part of me hoped i did not just embarrass Kakashi, so i just rubbed his cheek a little before climbing back to sit between his headband and hair.

It was so much more fun up here at the speeds we went, at one point i screamed out 'weeee' arms in the sky like a ride, "I missed roller coasters" i yelled when they both asked me what that was, i tried to explain the best i could making Kuro look at me with bright eyes, such a change from his resting bitch face, it really interested him, unsure what Kakashi's face was like. "Your world, is weird and crazy and kind of cool" Kuro spoke looking back down the path, "I can say the same thing" i mumbled unsure if they heard me.

I don't know how long we were moving when my body started to tingle, making me make a small scared noise, they both heard it and paused. I could feel my makeshift dress get tighter. "Put me down" I yelled as i jumped down to his shoulder, before sliding with chakra down his chest and his leg,"Sorry" as i may have been in an awkward spot, as i ran into the tree line, jumping over big pieces of wood and almost tripping over a log as i started to unravel my cloth heading behind the nearest tree.

I could feel it and it was so fucking weird as i slowly started to grow, i can't explain what it felt like but it was so tingly and yet felt like my body started to feel, correct. I just leaned on the tree with my eyes closed until the tingling stopped, i looked at their chakra on the other side as i just breathed in calmly wondering if it was over. Opening my eyes and looking down, in my hand was the small wrap, i peeked my head around as a smile grew on my face, they were correct size to me.

They both looked at me seemingly glad i was normal again, "Can i have my clothes" i gave a friendly eye smile. Kakashi tried not to look my way as Kuro pulled my stuff out. He carefully handed my scroll to me like i was a bomb and backed up again.

I got dressed as fast i could, hopping out of cover as i put on my boots, jumping a little on the opposite legs as i put them on. Kakashi was looking at the sky before back to me, "I think that was twenty four hours" "really, cool" as i put my weapons bag back on. I looked at where i saw him put the berrys, "You could do something interesting with them" i mumbled, "Like a rare potion for sneaking around or something if it only lasts 24 hours" He blankly looked at me, it was obvious they already thought of that.

I stretched a little now i was dressed as i broke the piece of wood i tripped over easy with my foot, "Ah" a smile on me face, "So much better" We started to run again, this time with more speed.

We ran for a while in silence, "thanks for taking care of me" i quietly spoke "your stupid moment might benefit the leaf village" Kuro spoke as Kakashi made an agreeing noise. "Oh i forgot" Kuro mumbled making me look at him, "I found these at that village but then we ran into the guy we were looking for and you ate a plant" he gave me a small glare making me smile.

He pulled out a small bag from his pocket confusing me as he handed it to me, my eyes were big with shock and curiosity, as i peered into the bag. I saw a few small black objects, needing to open it to see better, "you had six right?" He looked at me, making me realize what it was. I looked at him surprised, but i stared so long i made him uncomfortable making him look away. I jumped on his back like the first time we fought and hugged him from behind making kakashi look at us confused "thank you!" i almost yelled as i let him go and we kept running.

"I will pull them out when we stop" i did not want to loose one while running, "The guy gave some spiel about how it helps with chakra, even unproven, might be a lie but" "I don't care, thank you" i held it to my chest before stuffing the bag into my bra making them both look at me funny.

"It is the safest pocket" i quietly spoke.

Kakashi seemed like he wanted to ask, "earrings" i smiled at him he understood and it got quiet again.

I ran only slightly behind these two as i looked at them, i started to compare them to the men in my world. When i noticed something, these two are what they call perverts here and that is not their number one priority, to most here sex is barely on the list. Not once has any of them said one joke, one thought to me, other then our drinking game, and the dirty books and i brought that stuff up.

In my world, it is all people talk about, want, or think about. Now i looked at these two hot fucking guys, feeling guilty at my actions, strange and so glad, the men in this world are not just hot but they are kinder, have more honor and not after one thing. _I have said somethings or been more inappropriate then i thought haven't i?_

Kuro got me a gift with no reason what so ever. That has never happened before, any gifts i have ever gotten from a guy, and that was not many, came with an underlying reason.

"You're not them" i mumbled making them both look back at me confused, as i looked at them with wide eyes, before they looked back forward.

I have said somethings to these two, these two especially as i figured i could. I looked at the back of Kuro at his freak out over the piercings and Kakashi, i am sorry Kakashi. Grabbing my shirt i wanted to apologize, _i am the biggest pervert here aren't i?_

I need to watch my mouth and my actions.

I just stared back and forth at these strange hairstyles making me smile that i got to meet them. Kakashi looked at me curious, making me notice he could probably feel my eyes on him so i tried and covered my face with a small smile and look back to the path.

We passed a caravan, the first people to actually pass on this road they all cheered at us, seeing random ninja's run by, that kind of made me feel special.

With these two we rarely spoke so the rest of the run for the day was mostly silent and uneventful.

We found a spot for the night just off the path, where i saw a small bush of purple berry's, with a joke in my mind i walked over and picked one, "What do you think, this will make me big?" I faked like i was going to eat it, when i was suddenly in Kuro's arms as he spun me away from the bush and knocked it from my hand. My feet kicked the air as i yelled "I was joking" with a laugh making him put me down, turning to him he just rubbed his hair with a shocked and strained look on his face, i started to laugh so hard before his normal smirk came back, he just turned while shaking his head.

"Those are actually edible" Kakashi joked, happiness in his eye making him look so cute, i gave a smirk "really" looking back at the bush with a thought, that made Kuro sigh again, not wanting to bug him farther, i just smiled at both "i will get the wood because i can" as i moved into the forest.

Laying down my bag i crawled inside, like always with Kakashi no one was on watch as i snuggled into my bag, it took me a while to fall asleep this time when i heard an owl it brought joy to me.

Sitting up in my bed i looked around crazy, the darkness all around, unsure why. Looking, Kuro was asleep and then i looked at Kakashi who was in his bed calmly but i think i woke him up as he looked at me, i could barely see his eye but i felt it. I just sat there and looked up at the branches blocking the sky, not a chakra, a noise or anything, and i am sure if i did not see someone, he would have.

I was wide awake and i felt the eyes leave me, pulling my legs up i just leaned on them trying to remember my dream but i couldn't, _what do i do now?_ I looked between them again, my eyes landed on Kakashi before i looked back up into the trees. I started to think of sleeping on him, how wonderful that sleep was, a part of me wanted to curl up with him again, it was the best sleep i ever had out in the forest, i did not look at him as these thoughts passed in my head.

I admire him, he is my hero just because of the books, not even the amount of times he saved my ass, but he is out of my league, i just want to have him in my life and i hope we are friends now, i really want to be his friend, he is pretty cool.

I just stared into the forest ahead of me, Kuro is also my hero, he saved me, brought me to the village without him, who knows where i would be. What to do now, afraid to move to much as i take it Kakashi is a very light sleeper and he should sleep.

I started to mentally listen to an old song from home, tapping my finger lightly on my leg making no noise. "My socks can't fight" i heard him quietly say, making me snap my head around in confusion, "hmm" i said silently "You said that in code" i was so stunned i just stared at his face startled, _what code? I did nothing, oh my music beat? He heard that?_

"Wow your ears must be amazing, it was just a song from home" i said so quietly assuming he could hear that. He did not make a noise, "but that is so funny" a big smile on me face, _my socks can't fight_. I tried not to laugh as i did not want to wake Kuro. "I did not know you had codes, that is, man that is cool" i whispered.

A small part of me worried he might think that was a code to someone, i guess this place really is changing me. "No worries, i know you don't know a single Anbu" "Sometimes you ninjas are too perceptive" i joked, "Man i need to fix whatever it is that makes you all read me so well" I flopped back onto my back arms spread to the sides, looking up at the trees.

It was silent for a few minutes, "I use chakra to enhance my senses" I looked in his direction from the ground, _did he just tell me something?_ "How?" It stayed silent, maybe he is looking for the correct words, might just not want to tell me. "Don't try" he said as i was about to, "doing it wrong can hurt you" _ninjas._ I just stayed there, maybe one day he will tell me "well that is cool"

I still could not sleep as it went silent for a while, wondering if he went back to sleep, a strong need to try but i headed his warning. Suddenly he was on his feet and looked down at me as i looked back up at him, he walked over and slowly took a hand and stuck it out for me to take, sitting up i let him pull me up as i stood. Dropping my hand he walked away, assuming i was to follow.

We walked onto the path away from the sleeping Kuro, he turned to me and stood silently before he started to tell me how, he pointed to his nose, "try here, if you hurt yourself you will only not be able to smell for a little while" I just looked at him with wide eyes and nodded as i shut my eyes and focused putting only a little like he said. I did it wrong, i did not break me but i could not smell anything then normal. Trying it again i moved a bit more, sighing nothing, i looked at him sadly.

"Keep trying, carefully and slowly" i smiled and shut my eyes again to try once more. "How long until you got it right?" "The first try"

"Ya, figures" i gave a small laugh opening my eyes to look at him "Is it like a dog?" "My sense of smell was stronger even without enhancement, so mine is yes" he gave me an eye smile.

Closing my eyes again, _i hope i don't smell to bad._ He waited a second before he shuffled off, unsure why i just kept trying, carefully. I could feel the forest wake up again, the birds will start soon, Kuro will be up next he probably went for wood.

Around the eleventh try i think i did it, my eyes stayed close as i sniffed, the dirt and plants were stronger when i smelled something familiar, something i used to smell all the time at home. I made a happy noise at the fact i did it, and tried to figure out what it was i was remembering. I felt Kakashi head my way and i could smell him from here, just before he passed by me he paused, "did you do it?" He sounded slightly shocked, i nodded with a smile "I smell something"

Sniffing the air a few more times.

"It is a plant" i mumbled "i know it well" using my nose with my eyes closed i tried to follow it, "MINT" i spoke to loud "it is mint" i wondered over a little bit into the tree line and he followed, opening my eyes i looked down at the small plant. "Apple mint" i mumbled as i picked some, "it helps with a sore throat in some tea" he looked at me strangely and i noticed he did have some wood, _hmm i was right._ "My mom loved gardening, mostly herbs, i helped a bit, i missed this smell as her home was always filled with the smell of drying plants"

"Is that why you prefer plants?" I looked at him with a smile, as i picked a few more but not many, "probably" He shuffled the wood, his face still covered in a bored look like always, "i assume you prefer plants too?" he gave me a nod before heading back to where Kuro was. I followed him as i just smelled around, "thanks for teaching me something, this is awesome" he just made a noise, maybe i am closer to asking him for help someday, it still gives me such strong nerves to ask.

Pulling out a coffee pot i dropped my chakra as Kuro slowly sat up and joined us. It was again a silent morning, the morning dew came with a nice morning fog and the air was cooler. We cleaned up and hit the road almost two hours later the big gate loomed in the distance.

Izumo and Kotetsu said hello to all of us as we passed i smiled at them and they smiled back, making me happy.

We went straight for the hokage tower, no one was around so we got in right away. Shizune and the pig were also inside as we went over our mission. When we got to the berry's they both looked so interested as Kakashi pulled the bag out. She took it saying she will give them to to Nara head.

Then she started to ask me tons of questions about what it was like, she opened the bag and looked inside before quickly eating one. We all had a shocked expression on our faces and Shizune made a weird noise as she 'poof' out of view. "You can't get out of your responsibility's by shrinking" she yelled as i laughed and unwrapped the wrap i used on me as i ran behind the desk to help find her in her clothes.

* * *

I put the mint i picked in a cup, hoping to get a bit of the smell in my home as it drys.

Putting my hair up in a messy bun i stood in front of the mirror and put on my new earrings, they were not the exact same as home but pretty similar, their was six small almost flat black balls, nothing special or fancy and yet i have never been this excited over an earring. Something about these seem even more secure then the ones from home as there was a black ball on the back and it move together more like my belly ring then normal earrings.

Admiring them my smile did not leave my face "thank you Kuro" as i poked one, love in my heart at this man. _I wonder if they actually do something or that was a just a lie to sell them as not many wear earrings here._ Real or not, they were not to easy to grab, less chance of someone ripping them out mid fight, assuming that is why no one really wears any because it could turn bad.

I was a dirty mess but i wanted to hit up the hot spring this time, leaving my hair up i headed there. The shower room was empty but there was an air that someone was just here as the warm mist surrounded me, i could feel Anko inside perking me up as i got clean. I smiled as i walked in towel around me when she saw me her face lit up. I slid into the water and put my towel on the side before sliding deep up to my neck, noticing i was a little more open about my body this time and that was kind of freeing.

I moved near her and we just floated around as we greeted each other. She looked at my earrings with interest, "was a gift, nice right" she nodded.

"I have a mission later, i needed to relax before i go" she sounded a little annoyed, making me smile "i just got back, was running for like a week straight, well other then a full day of being carried" "What got hurt?" "No, got stupid" i smirked at her, "shouldn't you be used to that now" i laughed but i also snorted making me cover my mouth and look at her shocked as every lady in here laughed at me.

"And thus i die" i slid deeper into the water.

We moved near each other both covered completely, enjoying the water. We held a lighthearted conversation until the other three went and got out together.

"Why did you want to be a ninja?" she got serious "i didn't, but chakra was interesting i wanted to play with it, i did not expect this" i smiled at her, and she seemed to like my answer.

"Does your tattoo mean something?" she looked at me for a second, like i should know this "it's not a tattoo" i was so confused what that meant.

"It is a curse seal" "i don't understand" _didn't Naruto mumbled something about that once?_ I looked at her lost, when she told me what that was in small words, my eyes got big as i just stared at her, _wtf!_ Then she told me a little about that Orochimaru, but only a little. "Sometimes your world is creepy" _man that guy! He is like the main villain in a show, so weird_ , she just looked at me interested in my thoughts.

Pulling my arm out i looked at my tattoo, they can be something other then tattoos here. "Do you think that is what yours is?" She stared me down, "i doubt it, but i did not know that was a thing" she just nodded at me, as i dropped it back into the water. The air was comfortable even if serious, she did not look at me like i was sketchy or a threat and loved that she never has. So i asked her a few questions on this topic and she helped as much as she could.


	27. The inn

I stood on the top of the overpass, angry in my heart that i think i am pregnant. I ninja jumped down and ran along the tall white wall that followed the amazing and beautiful sports cars down the highway thinking about the superhero that knocked me up so angry at him, he had been fully green badass suit like ant man but he was a praying mantis, maybe i should rip his head off. When i chased down this car i wanted to steal, keeping up fine suddenly i was flying as i chased it away when i ran out of wall, my superman showed up next to me, but he only had on a red thong and a green cape and i just calmly looked at his uncovered ass confused at his new suit, as his cloak fluttered in the wind.

I popped up from my sleep alert and clear, the dream running over and over again making me laugh "what the fuck was that?" Knocking my blanket off me i started to shuffle to the kitchen for coffee giggling the whole time. Having a quick shower and got ready for the day while it brewed.

Sitting in my window i looked up at the slightly cloudy dark sky with my coffee watching the stars i could see and enhanced my nose, the sun may rise soon as it started to get a little light far on the horizon. I just sniffed around getting used to my neighbors but there was a delicious food smell on the air.

After a few cups i tossed my mug in my sink and jumped out the window for my morning routine.

Boosting my speed when i saw Lee nearby, curious i ran over to him and almost shocked him at my sudden appearance, he was doing one handed handstands using only one finger. He smiled at me as i stood next to him, wanting to join, i did a handstand with both hands and fell in step with him without a word before trying with just one hand, i was shaky at first but i could do it, however one finger, nope no way.

Suddenly Guy was there, doing it like lee with one finger, "you guys are up early" i spoke as we all fell into the same timing, "yes so much youth this morning" guy spoke with joy. When Lee switched his arm, i followed and Guy did after that.

Looking at Lee he looked a little tired "So how long have you been doing this?" i asked him, "I am not sure a while" "What is your goal number this time" "500 for each arm" "Close?" "halfway" he smiled at me.

I was shocked as i felt a small quiver in Guys chakra, looking at him he was so moved by Lees actions he had a tear running up his forehead. I knew then that we were both here until the end even if Guy could do way more then me.

I was glad i could keep up with them slightly, halfway through the rest of his set i started to feel it, but i was happy to feel the burn as i stayed with these two. Guy started to make a weird humming noise, making Lee perk up understanding something. "Guy sensei!""Yes Lee!" i was confused, the tone was not a question.

"First one down pays for breakfast" "Yes Sensei" as they started to speed up making me speed up, _i am about to pay aren't i?_ My eyes got determined as i stuck it out and played their little game. "Yes Ava, bring your youth" Guy yelled as i started to sweat.

The birds were starting to chirp when i fell onto my back covered in sweat, "I can't do it, i'm done" my arms crying in relief. Making Lee fall down beside me, he had not lost and i am sure so glad i gave up, Guy just landed on this feet in a strange pose "Ava is buying" i gave a small laugh, "Ya, just give me a second" as i spread my arms to my side catching my breath.

We headed into the shopping district looking for something open as it was still early, my arms hung to my side overworked as i let them hang, feeling like i can't even use them.

* * *

I looked around thinking maybe i should grab some snacks as i was done gathering what i think was needed for my mission. My name was called out as i was lost in my head and noticed Iruka and Naruto headed my way, "We are getting food want to join us" i looked at the shadows "sure i have time"

I just listened to their conversation as i walked in step.

When Naruto mentioned something called the sexy jutsu, "what is that?" He had my attention. He gave me a big smile and poofed into a naked chick with clouds covering her parts. I saw Irukas face go a little red in my peripheral but i just laughed before he yelled and turned into an almost naked hot male, my gray hair short and spiky with sparkles all around me as i stood in a hot guy pose, my thumbs stuck in the base of my boxers giving a sexy smirk.

Iruka fell over his feet flopped in the air, i looked down for only a second when Naruto yelled "No you need to be a girl!" "oh" i nodded and turned into a hotter more busty me, wearing only a bra and short like panties. Naruto got into a flirty pose and blew a kiss at me, i smiled and did the how low can you go twerk dance, making him gasp, "you got it down"

We shared a laugh and broke both Jutsus, When Irukas red face was standing again he punched us both on top of our heads, "hey" "ow" i was so startled he did that making me smirk, i weirdly felt closer to him. Naruto looked at me with squinted eyes "I like you" "Right back at you" as me and Naruto laughed as we turned back to way we were walking, Iruka grabbed the back of his a little frazzled as he followed.

I just smiled as we ate slowly watching Naruto down bowl after bowl, i did not finish mine and gave it over to him when i had to head to the gate, we said our goodbyes and i went on my way.

I just walked over to the big gate and leaned on it looking around, it was pretty empty in this area. Feeling bored as i was waiting for that Shikamaru and Choji here, i guess Ino was busy and i am a fill in for her. The mission was to solve a series of mysterious happenings around a bed and breakfast, and man to me that sounded fun. I don't know these two well, unsure if i ever talked to them really, i remember him from the exams, i was blown away and i have seen them around but.

Looking over i locked eyes with Kotetsu and Izumo who smiled my way making me smile back. "Not waiting for Kakashi are you?" "He passed a few days ago hes not here" one said to the other "oh right"

I know there names but i keep getting confused who's who. I just gave a silly smile, they are always together "Naw just a c-rank" I looked at them trying to remember who was who, they are very cute but i think Kotetsu is the one with the white thing over his nose and the awesome crazy hair, and the emo hair was Izumo.

I stood up and slowly strolled over, "so what is gate duty like?""Can be boring" Izumo "and then sometimes not" Kotetsu responded, "So you like it?" Izumo nodded as Kotetsu said meh making the other sigh, "would you rather be archiving?" "No i would rather be eating something sweet"

I just smiled, "If you want i can get you some dango, it's not far and i have time" gesturing at no one near me. A shocked expression covered their faces making me feel awkward. "Ya, that would be awesome thanks" Kotetsu said with a big smile as the other just gawked. "You" i looked at Izumo and he nodded "Ya same"

With my speed i got to the place that sold the best and ordered a box full of four sticks, it took less the five minutes when i got back to the gate. This time i saw the green clad crazy pony tailed boy i was to meet, _stood there for fifteen leave for a second and there he is._ He was alone so i was glad to know i am not being waited on.

Sliding on the dirt in front of the small box they sit in, "here you go" i smiled and put the box between them, "thank you" "ya wow thanks" loving the bromance of these two. Turning around as they started to eat i gave a smile as he moved closer to me with a bored expression, his eyes went between me and the box of food before he faced back toward the town.

"Choji is always the last one here" i just nodded as we stood there awkwardly in silence. "So, we probably wont need it but is your specialty?" He sounded so bored. "I can see chakra to an extent and i am an up close fighter, mostly" He nodded i guess i said that well enough.

I just shuffled around my feet as i stood there wanting to lean on the gate and feeling weird to walk that far away i just sat down on my ass cross legged. He blankly looked down at me before flopping next to me and lying on his back, hands behind his head. I heard a small chuckle and saw the other two laughing at us, i just smiled as i leaned back on my hands and looked at the sky.

"I saw you at the exams, you were awesome" "that was so troublesome, feels like it was ages ago" "It does doesn't it" We sat in silence again, i don't know how to talk to this guy.

I felt a slight familiar chakra but also unknown head our way slowly when i heard a kind voice, "What are you too doing" the sound was muffled as i turned to look back, the barely chubby boy was eating a bag of chips, i smiled at him as we both got on our feet. "Well" was all that was said and we headed out.

I followed behind them like always, i still don't know my way through the forest. It took about three hours of running non stop when we found a decent sized dirt road, i could smell the the water from here perking me up. A small and almost non existent tree line there was a big lake, big enough to make a small bit of sand. There was two couples in the very empty area, one group in a small canoe and the second on the small beach looking cozy. Not to far from the lake was an beautiful old looking inn that had an air of romance.

The laid stone walkway was lined with two small streams of water, the old but well made door squeaked as we walked inside. Looking around there was a reception desk to the left just on the other side of an open archway to the big dinning room, a small cozy living space filled with a look you find in your grandmas home, next to a big fireplace to the right and the walls were covered in pictures, a set of curving stairs started on the opposite side of the room but what i loved the most, the strong smell of cookies that filled the air.

Both Choji and i sniffed the air, "ya that smells nice, eh" i whispered to him. He nodded while giving me a weird look, but was to kind to voice whatever i did wrong.

The lady walked out of the kitchen attached to the dinning room and dried her hands on her apron."There is my ninja's" Her old sweet face showed a great smile. "They are here" she yelled at no one as she came to introduce herself, i watched an older mans head peek around the doorway before he joined us with the same friendly smile.

He walked with pride as he moved next to his wife, when they explained why we are here.

They have owned this place for many years and he was sure they suddenly have a ghost, i watched as Choji got worried. Things move around, things disappear, mostly from visitors lately. The lady slapped the back of her husbands head, "ghosts don't exist" she said, "Food goes missing and our horses get startled, it is not just things disappearing"

"You have horses?" I asked excited as i looked toward a window. "Yes we give trail rides" "awesome" i said with a fire in my eyes wanting to get on one. "Do you have a list of what has gone missing?" Shika calmly asked "yes" she walked behind the desk and dug around in a drawer, "here it is" He nodded at her as she took it, "i have to cook supper soon, if you have questions i will be in there" she went and left.

We both peered over his shoulder and read the list with him, "It is mostly clothes that disappeared", Choji spoke.

"Ya by the sounds they got a squatter" i mumbled.

"I was thinking that also" Shika calmly spoke.

"So what we just catch him?" "Well you can see chakra is there anyone nearby?" Closing my eyes for a real look i saw the people we just talked to and i think a couple upstairs doing something, well you know, making my eyes snap open in shock. "What did you see?" "Nothing of importance" _these are kids,_ i made my face calm, wishing for someone to joke with. "Well there is no squatter in the building, maybe outside?"

He nodded, "Choji, check out the kitchen, where the food goes missing" that made him smile, assuming he can probably eat the cookies we smell, making me a little jealous, "Ava, take a run around the whole area for someone strange" i nodded, "I will check with the people" With a need to say don't bother the two upstairs i just left the building silently.

I headed down the dirt road as it slowly got bigger before it opened up behind the inn, i could see the barn from here but it was so far i needed to get closer, on the right side was a fenced in area for the horses and an open field on the left. Looking out there was four horses grazing in the field spread out, walking over i leaned on the fence just to watch them when a smaller brown horse, with smaller darker spots slowly trotted my way.

I watched with a smile as it stopped only a few feet away, "Hi beautiful" It just watched me, "Seen any strange people around hmm?" I talked quietly it looked at me like it understood me with no way to tell me, sometimes the animals here seem even smarter. We just watched each other before i remembered i was doing something.

Making my way to the barn i could smell the strong scent before entering, of horses and shit, it was, overpowering. I checked out the stalls and areas, and it was a clean place even with the smell, horses just stink. When i noticed a small rope with knots in it, the kind you would climb hidden in the back of an unused stall, walking over i looked up and there was a small hole where it came from up to a loft.

Jumping up the floor was old and creaky it was a small place, a bed made of hay and a pile of neatly folded clothes and some garbage. "Where you at person?" As i nudged the pile with my foot, there was a few days worth of clothes.

Jumping down i did a full run of the area around, just in the treeline looking for chakra, but i saw no one as i made my way back to the front of the inn. I walked in as they were just sitting on the couch looking at me curious, "I saw no one, but i found this persons makeshift room above the horses, piles of clothes, hay bed" He nodded when i realized something.

"Well i did not go to the lake, should i go to the lake?" i mumbled.

"Well you found the home, they will come back" He stood up, "lets go watch the barn" we followed him with a nod. We made our way to an open spot in the grass, across from the fenced in horses, the barn was far but close enough to see. When he stopped and just flopped to the ground on his back and looked at the sky. I was startled when Choji just sat next to him and opened a bag of chips.

With a shrug i just sat next to them, these two moved like they know each other well, a second nice bromance for the day making me wish i had one, but i was short a D, i always wanted a nice bromance they seem like the best friendships.

Looking around as we all just sat here, i like these two, calm, lazy and hungry, my kind of people. _This is the calmest mission, we are just sitting on grass looking at the sky._

Looking at choji made me hungry, i forgot to go to the store. I pulled out my scroll wondering if i had any bags lost in the area. My whole arm was in my scroll as i shuffled through what was inside, my tongue out as i looked at the sky. When i noticed Choji was looking at me. "That is interesting" "hmm" i looked over at him completely "the scroll, how much does it hold?"

"So much i stuck a snowboard in here once" His eyes squinted "what's a snowboard?" I just looked shock, "Well, umm, it is a long piece of something flat that you stand on while you slide down a hill of snow" "That sounds fun" he spoke with real interest "Not to me, sounds like to much activity" i gave a small giggle.

"So what did you guys figure out anyway" "The person does take food but they locked the kitchen better, and then their garbage were ripped open a lot, but when i looked it was not done by an animal" "Really" i said so sadly, "must suck to have to eat garbage" as i finally found a small bag of chips, "yes" i ripped it open and started to eat.

"I would squat here, it is a good place, lake, they cook a lot of food" i said with my mouth full, Shika made a noise "Ya, might not have been noticed if they did not get greedy with stealing from the people who vacation here" "mmm ya"

"You know, i was expecting a more long investigation" "Me too" Choji said with a smile, also shoving chips in his face. "I am glad its not" Shika said with a yawn, making me yawn and then Choji yawned. "Ah the chain of yawning" i giggled out.

"That one is like a dog sitting a turtle" Shika pointed up making us both look at the sky, i laughed "ya i can see it"

My bag was almost empty as i turned it upside down to shake out the crumbs into my hand "man" _i am out now._ I balled it up and shoved it into my scroll. "I did not know girls eat" Choji spoke while watching my actions. "hmm really?" "Ino never eats" making me think about that time with Sakura in the truck. "Ya Sakura was on a diet, so stupid they are so young" "I agree" Choji smiled at me.

"So young and they move so much, they don't need to be" as i flopped backwards and looked at the sky. "You should talk to Ino" i looked over at the kind boy that spoke, "We are not close or anything but if it ever comes up i will" i gave him a smile "food rules" "yes it does"

We waited in silence for a while when i felt something far away, sitting up i looked towards it running through the field mid horses. "There is a random kid over there" making Shika sit up "A kid?" We watched as it moved toward the barn and slowly got on our feet.

"Catch him red handed" Shika said, as we moved toward the barn slowly to not be spotted before speeding up when he went inside. we silently moved in where i showed him the hole to the room, we all jumped up in the small space cornering the kid, it was a young girl.

"We found you" Shika spoke in a lazy tone, the poor girl looked scared, "You are the thief" The small light brown hair was stuck to her wet head as i think she had just been in the lake.

Her face filled with fear and started to scrunch like she was going to cry, this girl is too young to be on her own. "We are not going to hurt you" i said quietly, i don't like dealing with kids but the poor girl was so scared, that made her start to bawl. We all just waited unsure what to do as she cried, waiting for her to calm down.

When she did she started to tell us how she lost her parents and was alone and wondered for so long, when she found this place and it was perfect, she has lived her secretly for a few months. Shika just looked at her thinking as Choji and I looked at him with the words 'wtf do we do' on our faces.

Shika spoke up with authority, the first time i heard him speak like that. "Gather everything you have here you stole and we will bring you and them back to the owner of the inn" making her nod and sniffle, she grabbed the pile of clothes, as the rest was garbage from food.

I walked next to her as she came just above my waist, my heart broke, someone so little should never be alone like this, watching her waddle with all the clothes i bent over and grabbed a bit to lighten her load. We slowly walked back to the front door, walking the smell of food filled the air making three of us our of four drool a little.

Without looking as i stood by the door i could see the owners sat down with all the visitors eating dinner, filled with laughter and happiness as they all chatted. Shika peeked around as he did not want to show this poor girl to everyone and waved the lady over, i felt her slowly move our way and a second after her husband joined her.

Both there smiles dropped when they looked down at this small girl, hands full of clothes. No one said a word as we all just stood there, "So you are our ghost" he spoke with a kind smile, "See i told you we did not have one" she mumbled as she lightly slapped his arm.

"I am sorry here is everything i stole" the small girl sniffed and handed over the clothes, before digging into her shirt and pulling out a small necklace we did not know she had. The lady bent over and took it as she looked at this girl, "You are alone?" the girl nodded as she looked at the floor and the woman looked up at her husband with a look on her face.

He nodded after a second in thought, "Sweetie, how would you like to stay here?" She asked making the girl look up at her in shock and confusion. "You can help out around here for a room and food, does that sound good" The girl made a weird noise before nodding her head, "Can i help with the horses, i love the horses" "Of course"

She started to bounce a little like i used to, on her toes while making a weird noise, _so glad i stopped_. "Thank you, thank you" she repeated, "We have a perfect small room for you, as it does not fit well with couples" the tension in my shoulders was gone knowing this girl will be okay.

"Go eat hunny" she motioned the small girl to the table and she ran over with fervor. "Thanks for figuring this out" she looked at us and Shika nodded. Shika spun on his feet and headed out the door as we followed without a word, i looked back with a small wave, "bye" I was a little sad i did not get to eat that awesome smell.

We headed into the treeline and i noticed how much of a calm mission that was, a little disappointed that it was not more of a mystery. Looking at Shika when a thought popped into my head, "You knew they would do that huh?" he did not look back "I hoped so"

We ran for maybe fifteen minutes when a small feeling hit me, unsure what it was i stopped and called out to them, they both paused on a tree branch and looked at me curious "Do you feel that?" i asked "No" looking at them, "I don't ignore stuff like this" i mumbled and he nodded "What is it?" I boosted my nose and tried to figure out what direction this feeling was coming from.

"Not sure we are far away, but i feel it in my gut, i can't ignore this" closing my eyes i found the direction it was coming from, looking over with a question on my face he nodded, telling me when can check it out. I ran and they stayed next to me but letting me lead as we moved through the forest.

Slowly the air started to get thick with chakra, the closer we got the harder it was to breath, when Shika said he can feel something now. My nose picked it up seconds before my sense, "Kakashi?" i mumbled making them look at me startled. Moving quietly we found a tree a few trees in with a good look at the area.

They were in a open space, but looking at the debris around them it was not like that when they started to fight, some roots were still in the ground as all the trees has been destroyed. Kakashi was mid fight with a very strong ninja, looking around it was only them in the area. I watched as they were in a fast taijutsu fight, so fast i could not really see every move clearly.

They jumped back for a small pause giving me a good look, Kakashi had his eye out and both were so low on chakra. The other guy was slightly bigger with a light brown robe tied around the waist was a small rope, His white hair was as crazy as Kakashi's but his chakra was slightly wormy, creepy.

I had a strong urge to jump in and help, but i know i can't help so i pushed it down and looked at Shika, the smart kid might have an idea. He was about to speak when i put my finger in front my mouth and tapped my ear, if Kakashi could hear us from here, the other might.

He understood with a nod and put his fingers in a weird o shape and shut his eyes as i looked at Choji with a question, he gave me a smile and a nod telling me it will be okay. I just nodded back, _okay._ I looked back and watched the fight, worried for Kakashi, _Don't be he is amazing._

They slid backwards as the enemy did some hand signs so fast but Kakashi kept up almost like a mirror. A shocked look on my face, _the copy nin, i get to see it._ I was on my toes when two big bursts of wind came from both of them, as they smashed into each other and shoot out to the sides destroying the trees in a long line, _We might not be safe here._

I could see the drain on Kakashi, my worry would not leave me no matter how many times i told myself he was amazing. When they started to move around with speed again in hand to hand combat. I saw Kunai land into him making my breath catch before suddenly he was log.

Then the enemy just stood there as i felt Kakashi completely on the other side in the tree line with a smile, Kakashi waited for a short time, it go so silent before the guy noticed where he was and headed his way.

They got back to fighting in the area with such speed, i did notice his chakra was draining if not real slow, even without using it. Looking back at Shika he was still thinking before turning back, i almost did not notice i started to wrap my hand in water until Choji tapped me on the shoulder.

My head snapped his way, he could see the worry on my face and gave me a smile like Shika will figure this out. I just nodded and turned back to the fight.

Breathing in from my worry, i lightly mindlessly tapped the we will rock you beat on the branch i was squatted on. The slow breathing made me see better as it all slowed down. Kakashi flew backwards and spun on his feet as the guy was on him fast, he stood in a defensive stance and blocked both punches from the enemy with his hands.

As he held his fists the guy made some handsigns on one hand as Kakashi copied. His chakra took a hit again as the wind blew them both backwards from each other as they slid on there feet in the grass, they both stood there a little weak. My eyes ran over every stick, or log and broken trees as they started to move really fast again, all around the open area.

I did not even see when he made it, but i could feel an enemy clone running in the tree line east of me, heading to Kakashi's back, the world slowed down again. The guy had kakashi's hands tied as he blocked with his arms and then a kick with his elbow as i felt the normal feeling that the clone was about to throw something.

I moved before i even noticed, i switched with a branch behind kakashi i used my water to block every Kunai. I could feel the shock in both of them at my sudden appearance making the guy jump backwards far away.

"Sorry i fucked up" i said so silently as i had my back to his, "shit"

"He is as drained as you but has one clone in the tree line" i said, unsure if he could tell.

 _What can my useless ass do, why did i do that he would probably have been fine it is Kakashi_.

The other man spoke with anger, "who are you?" But i can hear the small amount of worry in his voice, hoping he thinks i am a strong person and not a genin. Taking a small step back as my back almost touched his, i could feel him shake, _he is so tired._

I could see from here that this guy was not alone when it started, Kakashi has fought more then one. When i felt Choji and Shika move up the tree line making me remember about them, i forgot for a second.

 _Sorry guys._

I spoke so silently knowing he could hear, "shadows" hoping he understood who i was with, he made no notice to what i said as i watched the guys chakra and his clone, they were alert but stood still at my appearance, feeling Kakashi catch his breath.

"Are you hurt or just chakra drained?" "Chakra" i heard a breathless whisperer. "Anyone other leaf around need help?" "no"

The clone started to move to the area i previously was, glad that the kids moved. I tossed Kunai into the tree line, not to hurt it but to show the others where it was. I felt it pause as i was slower then it, _was that right to do?_

Not sure from me, when they both headed towards us, wanting to stay out of the way i switched with a log by the clone and let Kakashi fight the main guy. I slashed out and it saw me as it spun my way, ducking i jumped backwards as it faced me, it moved at me fast making all i can do was jump and dodge, when suddenly he paused and looked like a statue, before he gave me a small wave as i slashed out and it fell to the ground with water.

 _Thanks shikamaru, nice teamwork._

I slid out the forest line, hoping he thinks i did it alone, watching the fight and waiting for an opening but i stayed back as i don't want to be a burden. They were both so drained i don't think i need to worry about Ninjustsu. I watched as he moved him closer to the area the kids were, making sure his back was always on the tree line.

Understanding, i stayed blank and did not look to make any sign that i knew what he was doing. When he got him close enough i saw the shadow creep out of the tree line, it attached to him and got his paused for enough time to give Kakashi an opening to win the fight.

I moved next to him in a second, he looked at me for a second before he fell forward onto me, i caught him awkwardly as his head landed in my chest. Pulling down his Protector over his closed eye again as the kids landed by us. "I think we should take him back to the inn we were just at, as it is closer" I said as they looked at him with worry, "He said he is not hurt, he is just chakra drained"

They agreed as it was a few hours run to the village, Choji helped grab one side and i got the other his arms around our shoulders we started to move, he stayed awake long enough to help us get him there even if he was ready to just pass completely out. The sun was starting to set when we finally made it there.

Walking in with this almost passed out ninja on our arms the lady looked up at us shocked, "I would like to rent a room" i spoke with a smile. She nodded a little confused and picked a key off the wall, she handed it to me and told me what room it was, getting him up the stairs was a little bit harder. The small room was nice and the bed was big as we pulled him over and laid him down, i swear he was out the second his head hit the bed.

We all just looked down on him. "I think we may be here for a while" Shika said, i nodded. "Might as well get a room, may be here overnight" They paused for a moment, looking at me, "I will stay in here" i said, "you two can share a room" i smiled at them. They nodded and went to get one.

Fixing the blanket i set it over him and slid down the nightstand next to the bed, pulling out my green icha icha.

My eyes opened at the feeling of something messing with my hair, sitting up i was sleeping with my head on the bed, the book on the floor next to me. Looking up i locked eyes with Kakashi, he was still looking tired and drained, the early morning sun was gleaming in through the window.

"Look who's awake" I yawned, "I was about to say the same thing" he slightly joked. He saw my face, "The sharingan takes a toll on me" he answered one question i had. I nodded with a smile "good to know, can you move?" "Not well he tried to shuffle" "stop trying" i mumbled with a yawn.

Looking down the book was on its pages open, i picked it up with a smile. "So how long does this downtime last?" "Depends" he yawned as he closed his eyes, i nodded and put my head back down for a second as i was tired. "This bed is nice" as i slowly got up using the bed to help.

Unsure what to do i just stood up as i held the book and his eyes went to it, making me wonder if he wanted to read it, i looked him over and he seemed so weak. Sitting on the nightstand i kicked my feet up on the bed, "tell me if you want me to stop" he looked at me confused as i opened up a page to a more innocent area and started to read.

He closed his eye with a weird noise, making me stop reading, it went silent for a second.

"Read" he slightly laughed out with a blush and i continued. I am sure he is only blushing because this book is not to be read out loud.

He just stayed there, i was unsure if he fell back asleep, i could feel people shuffle around as watching as they all headed to the dinning room.

Yawning i stopped reading, it was about to get dirty anyway. "I think food is ready" as i kicked my feet and he made a noise, "besides i can't read the next part out loud anyway" he gave a small chuckle "i know it by heart anyway" i gave a small laugh as i walked to the door, "Ah such a purv" i said with happy kindness as i pulled it open and headed down the stairs.

Walking out Choji was near the stairs as i called him out with a greeting."How is he?""Awake and better but still drained" he nodded. "I am so hungry" he grabbed his stomach, "same" walking in everyone was friendly and happy as they ate breakfast, Choji grabbed a seat next to an empty one as i felt Shika not far behind.

Moving close to the owner lady, "can i take food up stairs?" She gave a silly laugh, "We encourage it, breakfast in bed is so romantic" that made me pause for a second in awkwardness, "okay thanks" i gave a smile and started to make some small plates and cups of coffee as i put them on the plates so i could go upstairs. I wont feed him however if he can't move enough to eat. Walking in i put them on the nightstand, "if you can move" i mumbled then i stared at his chakra inside his chest.

"your chakra is halfway now" when i saw something in it, i think it was tense making me snap out of it, "Sorry" i think i stared to long and hard making him uncomfortable. Locking eyes with him he seemed a little thankful. "So glad is not me for once in the bed" i joked as i slid down the wall. "I would read this anyway even if not out loud"

My eyes scanned the dirty and unreadable parts as i skimmed the book. "Need to skip this and find the next part" i mumbled as i slowly ate, making him give a small giggle, "ya" i looked over, i could not really see him but a smile on my lips as i laughed inside. I read only a little when i felt the kids headed our way making me close the book and put it in my scroll just as they opened the door.

They both came in and picked different parts of the room to sit down. We all just sat in silence with only small random conversations. Running my hand through my hair when a noticed a patch of it stuck together, pulling it in front of me i made a small noise making Choji look at me as my face had a disgusted look, _what is this._ I looked over at him as i tried to inspect it, he had a weird smile on his face, i gave a look before i dropped it and sighed as the room stayed awkwardly silent.

I was overly excited when Kakashi sat up, we were all happy to see him move. "So what happened?" Shika finally asked, a question we were all wondering about and just stared at him. He just gave us a fake eye smile "classified" making us all sigh, "naturally" i mumbled with a smile.

He got up slowly, he was slightly shaky as he made his way to the bathroom. We all just watched as he shut the door, "He is walking" i smiled at them as the air got even more awkward.

Walking back over we all just watched him as he moved so slow and sat back on the bed "glad you can move" i mumbled, "wont be long until we can leave" he spoke, i checked him over with my eyes glad he was not hurt, even if some parts of his clothes took a beating, there was a few small cuts but nothing serious.

 _I don't think i will ever be as badass as him._

Choji brought out a bag of chips again, the vices in this group is funny, one never stops eating, one never stops sleeping and their teacher never stops smoking. Looking at kakashi, and he never stops reading dirty books over and over, i wonder what vice people see when they look at me.

"So how many did you fight?" Choji asked as he looked at Kakashi like i just was, the badass unhurtable fucker right here.

"Three" he gave a eye smile making us both look at him a little bit more impressed, _i will never be in his league,_ i did remember seeing one, but i did not see two. I bet we are quite the ego boost here, Shika just had his hands behind his head and eyes closed, looking asleep.

We hung out for a while but it was less then an hour when he said he thinks he can walk back now, we all worried and said we can stay for longer but he insisted. We got our stuff and headed out the door returning the keys, since he was still hurt we will be walking back for a while and headed straight into the treeline.

"How do you all know what way to go every time without a map" i asked, both Shika and Kakashi looked in thought, "I just do" the later spoke. Looking at the trees from this angle made them seem even bigger then when you fly through them. I stuck near kakashi in case he was going to fall over, not sure why we left so soon, maybe he felt he was taking up to much time i don't know. If he just rested longer we might be running, it was kind of pointless.

I started to run over my failure over and over mid fight, no one said a word to me about it and i am glad they have not. It was a big mistake and i got lucky Kakashi did not have to protect me also, i may have ruined the plan Shika had been thinking so hard about.

We walked for a few hours when Choji wanted some lunch, that made me smile, i rarely ever eat lunch unless i am in the village, its breakfast and dinner. He said he has slices of meat to cook, so i went for wood as they found a spot to set it up.

Grabbing a few i felt Kakashi head my way, i bent down to pick up wood when he came into view making me pause mid squat. He had a praying mantis on his hand, i stared at him with a funny expression on my face "he won't get off" he said with a small smile.

My dream came back in full, my expression changed and he looked at me confused, i dropped the wood i held as i just looked this green vest powerhouse up and down with fear, he blankly stared at me face, assuming it was a weird reaction to a bug.

"You don't wear a red thong or red underwear do you?" it just slipped out, now he looked scared and confused he stared down at me like it was the craziest question he had ever heard in his life. "Shit" i sighed at making him uncomfortable "Sorry" i stood up with out the wood forgetting about it, "there i go crossing the line again" i started to walk away "ill just go die now"

I made it a tree away when i heard a small laugh making me look back, he had his back to a tree hands in pockets and the bug was gone.

He looked at me and asked "what?" The small happy eye smile on his face was just the cutest thing, he started to laugh harder, "what?" He laughed out a second time, feeling a little embarrassed as i watched him laugh crossing my arms but the smile slowly filled my face at how adorable he was right now.

His chakra spiked a little deep inside with amusement, "a red thong?" he looked at me so confused with so much joy "You think i would wear a red thong" my smile morphed into something slightly embarrassed and i looked at the sky blocked by branches. I had an urge to tell him why i asked but it was weird dream. I just watched him laugh at my stupid question making me calm down, so glad he is laughing and not angry or awkward. I have never seen him laugh this much before making me just give a silly smile as he slowly stopped laughing as hard his eye closed in happiness.

He calmed down and looked back at me, making him laugh again. "You can be so strange sometimes" he spoke giving me a flicker of joy in my heart, i gave a smirk as he stopped leaning on the tree, dropping my arms i gave a smile as i turned away and headed towards the others. He followed with some small giggles as he caught up to walk next to me.

"Oh, the wood" he said making me pause as he looked back down at me, that made him laugh lightly again, "right" i giggled and spun back around for the wood.

I was still so curious if they are red as i picked up all the wood i had dropped but i can't tell him why.

I looked at his face as i walked back towards him, he followed next to me as we started to walk and stared at me for a second before i looked back up at him, i guess my weird worry was back on my face, "No, not red" hearing that sent the biggest wave of relief through me and i know he could tell, making him curious as to why when the calm smile crossed my face but i still could not tell him why.

We made it back in a comfortable silence as i put down the wood, Choji seemed a little annoyed at the fact it took me so long and they started the fire.

"You cook the best meat" i spoke to him food in my mouth as i looked at the chubby boy, he smiled "It's something i know how to do perfectly" he smiled back as he downed like three meat right after each other and not even waiting for them cool. After we ate and Kakashi snuck a few in we started to move again, but this time he had the strength to run so it did not take us too long until we got back to the village.

Passing by the gate i waved at them, still sitting in the box and they waved back, we just all moved quickly to the Hokage and told her about our mission as she looked curious why Kakashi was with us, it did not take long and we were dismissed after she paid us, Kakashi staying behind.

I headed home slowly as i walked passing the flower shop making me stop, there was a lot of big plants outside but i don't think they would do well in my small home, walking inside there was an older lady behind the desk, who looked so much like Ino, i gave a friendly smile as i looked around for a home plant, all i saw was flowers.

"Do you have any plant that would live well in a small apartment?" "Well we have some real nice flowers" i cut her off "Sorry, but i meant green plants" She nodded and pointed me to a direction down the one side, looking around there was some nice plants some i don't recognize when she headed over to help me.

She pointed me to a few small ones and said they need sun but not as much as others, and a few that would need to sit in my window for light. I took one of the later a very small plant that reminded me of a spider plant from home, on the way i saw a small cute planter i bought, it was just a gray clay pot but perfect, i bought them and thanked her.

Landing in my apartment i fixed it up and put it on the side of my window i don't sit on, stood back and admired my plant making me feel the need to clean my house, like i did whenever i buy something new for it and i can be a bit of a slob.

* * *

I was slowly walking in the grocery store for everything, walking down the hygiene products i really started to look at them, most i don't understand what they are as i grabbed the shampoo i always get and looked around.

"Whats this, whats this, there's products everywhere, whats this, whats this, i think it goes in hair" I quietly mumbled to the song from nightmare before Christmas that popped in my head, i looked at the label of something. "You are so fun to sneak up on" I spun in shock there was fucking Kakashi again. He had a happy face, as he moved near me and picked it from my hand, "Actually it goes on your face" he spoke with humor.

I smirked, "enjoy it now, one day i will see you" He gave me a real eye smile, "I don't doubt it" as he gave it back and i put it on the shelf, without really looking almost knocking one off at the jolt of happiness go over me at the compliment, i quickly caught it and put it back carefully looking this time, i was about to think i might not seem as useless to him, but after that.

Looking back at him then to his basket that had some food in it, "you cook?" "Not much" he eye smiled as he moved down the isle a little and pulled some shampoo off the wall as he looked in my almost empty basket "You?"

"Ya, when it comes to your world i tend to go out but when i miss home i cook" I turned back to the wall of strange products and continued to look for something i want. "What are you looking for?" i looked over, "I am not sure" with a smile, "just looking"

He pulled some gray bottle from the shelf "this makes your skin feel like it's on vacation" I looked over at him as he held it out in front of his face. "Ah really" i walked over and took it from his hand, looking at it seemed more like a body wash, i opened the lid and smelled it.

"Ah it smells like you" i gave a smile and handed it back, when he looked at me curious "Its nice, like a forest" He slightly blushed, making me feel i did something weird again.

"What did i do now?" i lightly laughed out, he looked like he was about to tell me when he just shook his head. "Alright well, sorry" _was i not supposed to smell it? I always smell the bottles._

I pulled something off the wall that was shampoo and smelled that in front of him, "meh" i put it back. This time he picked something off the shelf and sniffed it, making me smile if that was what i did wrong. He hung around and we just sniffed things when i came across the face wash i grabbed earlier, "Have you used this?" "No" reading the label, "hmm might as well try" i tossed it in my basket.

He was done, he gave a friendly eye smile and a small wave before turning away and walked down the isle "bye" i yelled with a laugh in my tone.

Looking around a bit longer before i headed to the area with chips and snacks.

* * *

 **The dream was a real one i had and i had to tell it, so i put it in the story.**

"Whats this, whats this, there's products everywhere, whats this, whats this, i think it goes in hair"- was a joke i saw somewhere, but i thought it would be a nice moment, i hope its not wrong to put in my story.


	28. Kidnapped

**Sorry I am learning to write, I will go back over my old chapters eventually, thanks for sticking with my story, I love you all.**

* * *

"There is a trail over here" Hayashi spoke when he found a footprint in the light mud, "Finally" as we started to follow into the deep trees. Enhancing my nose for a second hoping for a scent but it did not work, the trail was too old.

A man asked to send ninjas as his wife disappeared with no reason, we have been looking for a trail for a while all around their country home.

Hayashi stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle, calling the other two with us, Kuro and Anko. "Shit that was loud" I stuck a finger in my ear, "damn you are good at that" he just patted my head as I felt them head our way.

"About time" Anko almost yelled as they landed behind us.

Hayashi and Anko bent over, "this is definitely a male foot print" Hayashi spoke, "But it is deep as if they were heavy so it might be the right path" as they inspected it. We slowly started to move looking for the next, moving on the side of the trail carefully to not disturb any clues.

"This guy is easy to follow" I quietly spoke to them, "Ya" Hayashi mumbled as he moved a branch out of his face when it snapped back making him duck and glare at the strange branch.

Walking separately on both sides of the path eventually coming to a dirt road making the trail stop. We all split up looking to find the area he went from here, "This way" Akno yelled, "Whoever this was sucks at hiding" I just smiled at her loud and happy demeanor and followed them as we moved.

"I assume his footprints are so easy to find as he was carrying her" Hayashi spoke again making me nod as I thought that already.

My heart pulled at this poor woman, hope she is still okay.

The hot sun was so strong today as we followed the road while walking, not to miss a single clue making me sweat as the sounds of june bugs filled the air bringing a smile to my face, glad they are also here, some of the similarities can be so strange.

When we came to a small area that some people recently stayed the night, a small used fire sat in the middle of what looked like places people slept, off to the side was some wheels had dug into the dirt. "Shit" Anko almost yelled, "a caravan" she sounded pissed, now they are moving fast and far.

"We will be leaving the land of fire soon" Hayashi sounded a little worried.

I still don't understand how they all know there way around so easily. Boosting my nose again I sniffed around but again nothing, the road only goes one way so headed down it the wheels were heavier then the man, so it was again easy to follow.

"They really did not expect to be tracked huh" I said, "ya, stupid" she spit out.

The trees started to get smaller letting the wind pick up, as I could see a small mountain on the horizon. "Where are we?" I said in excitement at the change of scenery "The land of rivers" Hayashi spoke with a smile as we slowly came to the tip of a big hill looking out over a big area of fields.

The road split two ways from here, one side headed down south towards a river before going into a second forest, the other path headed down the hill towards the small town snuggled in the middle of the big fields, and slowly winded around towards a forest to the north. Some homes sporadically sat around in this beautiful area.

From here we could not see a single caravan before we tracked it down the path towards the town. Getting closer to the workers in the fields I started to notice they were mostly filled with just men. A group of three men looked at us and cheered confusing us greatly. "You are here for the woman missing right?" they asked when they noticed the confusion on our faces.

Making us stop to chat, so many women from this area and surrounding places have gone missing, it had gotten so bad that no women are allowed to leave alone. "How long?" Hayashi asked, "a few months but now that they go nowhere alone it happens less recently"

"Must be why they moved into the land of fire a bit" He mumbled in thought. "So how many" I asked scared, "too many" one man spoke looking at the ground sad, "and still do not know why" a second spoke as he touched his friend as it seems he was really upset about it, maybe someone he knows is gone.

We got all the information we could and continued to follow the heavy trail, "if so many has gone missing, why would they leave a trail" I said in thought making them all stop and look at me shocked and curious. "You have a point" Anko said loudly, "They wouldn't" Kuro looked at me as Hayashi spoke, "might be a decoy or not the real trail" We all stood there lost at where to look now.

"Fuck" Anko yelled.

Hayashi came up with the best plan to go from here, we split in two and talk to people for information and rumors. Anko and Hayashi headed towards the main town and Kuro and I will hit up the people in the fields. We headed to the nearest group of four girls and one man, Kuro walked up and startled them with his resting bitch face as he asked them who was the last to go missing, his consent anger tone made them look at him with fear.

I gave a smile as I put my hand on his shoulder making them calm down a little as they seem to be on edge. "Well the last one was a few days ago" one spoke up slightly nervous, and her friend piped up "ya maybe four days ago" "Where does she live" I asked kindly.

The first spoke up again, "see that house over there?" She pointed to a small place on the top of hill, "she lived there" "thank you" I spoke as we turned toward it, "but i don't think she was staying there as it is very open" the second yelled after us, "thanks" I yelled back. "So happy to see you leaf!" was called out after us making me feel kinda special.

Walking up I could tell no one was inside making us just walk in, the lady was right by the dust in here she had not stayed here for a while, sad that that still did not help. "Another dead end" he said with annoyance. Boosting my nose I picked up her shirt and sniffed it making Kuro look at me as I slowly walked outside, closing my eyes and focusing on my smell. I could smell her home and Kuro very well, some food and plants on the air but nothing else, "nothing" I sighed as he nudged me, "little puppy" making me smile.

We just looked around the area for the best way someone who was abducting women would take. "The whole area is mostly wet fields, so unless that was their trail and they are that dumb, they would take the roads" Kuro spoke, I just nodded at him.

We stopped many different people around with questions on theories, where they think these people went. Some said the forest taken as test subjects, others down by the river, but we ran into a man who went on a tangent he thinks aliens had abducted them making us smirk at each other.

Once we walked away from the last one Kuro turned to me with a smirk "so tell me now" as we slowly walked "was it you, are you taking them" I laughed, "yes, it is the only way to get home" I laughed back making him pause, "fuck, that would make sense" I tapped his shoulder in sadness. "Well, now what?" I mumbled as I stopped, "find the others?" I asked he just nodded as we headed the way they went.

At least everyone saw our leaf symbols and was nothing but cooperative.

The other two had as much luck as me, we followed the fake caravan into the woods up north looking for anything that would tell us something. After about twenty minutes with nothing we decided to go back to town for the night, unsure where to go from here. I lied down my yoga mat bed and looked out the inn's window as the others put down there own.

"Maybe me and Anko should split up and get captured" I looked back at them "that is not a bad idea" she spoke standing up straight with a spark in her eye "I am up for it, that sounds fun" she spoke loudly.

"That wont work" hayashi spoke with worry "you would be alone" "but you could watch and follow" Anko really liked this idea, both of us looked at Kuro "deciding factor" she said with a creepy grin. He stared at us for a moment before he nodded "get captured"

We all looked at Hayashi, as he looked defeated "fine, lets make a plan" Hayashi said "do this right" I nodded with a smile, shit just got interesting.

So the boys went to the lady's house we were in before, as it had the best view of the area, Anko hung around a second home not far away, she stayed inside making it look like she was a women and alone. I was to walk slowly between the main town area and Anko's home, alone. We both took off everything that screamed ninja and waited for the night to get darker.

I slowly walked, making my way from one end and turning around, I felt not one person around as I sat down and pulled out a bottle of alcohol Anko shoved in my bag, hoping to look drunk and not as sketchy. I sat there when i felt something far and non existent as I looked towards Anko's home. Suddenly a small shadow moved passed the light coming from the home as I stood up on the dark path and stared in that direction.

I heard her fake scream, not wanting to be seen I waited for a few minutes before I headed her way when I was sure no one saw me. A part of me was glad they took her, she's a jonin I am sure she is safe. I boosted my nose and followed her trail, the boys were already on it it did not take me long until I caught up with them.

Landing next to them I stopped my nose and we followed like the ninja's we were, she was hung over one man's shoulders as him and one more headed down the hillside along the river. The one holding Anko had the chakra of a chunin, and the one next to him had the chakra of a genin, voicing that to the guys.

"I knew that was dumb" Hayashi spoke a little angry. I just looked at him, he really hated this plan, filling me with sadness at his discomfort but I still like this plan.

We were able to stalk them well, after about an hour and turning down a few different forked paths we came to a long rope bridge crossing in front of a big waterfall dropping far down a cliff side. From the small treeline we could see lights on the other side from here, crossing the bridge right now might get us spotted.

Boosting my nose and looking with chakra I shut my eyes. "I can smell a lot of different people on the air and some alcohol and food but I am to far to see chakra"

Once we were sure the two men were gone we quickly moved across the bridge and dove into the small tree line next to it, waiting to see if we were spotted but not one person headed our way. We slowly moved along the trees and looked at the small camp, the place was surrounded with a small wall that would not keep out anyone. There was three buildings inside that can't be moved and two movable caravan of women trapped in cages.

I looked at these women with sadness as Anko was awake and calm one of the only ones standing as the rest looked sad and scared or asleep. Closing my eyes I checked off every person in the area. "Two genin guards at the cages, three normal men at the fire in the middle and ten more spread out in the huts" sighing "there is about four chunin level at the highest" Hayashi mumbled almost to quietly "what are they doing?" sadness in his chakra, "I think slaves" Kuro spoke back as I watched Anko sit down one hand on the bars and looked around the area.

We all just looked around trying to think of a plan, "We need Anko" i said, "She is the strongest of us"

"Okay, we need Keys" Hayashi said, "take out the guards secretly and get her out"

"We open it and the rest will come" Kuro said, "can't expect them to wait"

"So we need keys, take out guards but before then we need to make sure there is a path out for the woman to run" I mumbled. "There is three by the fire and can see in all directions, plus directly in the pathway out" I looked at him. "So we wait until they disperse" Hayashi whispered as I nodded. "Best idea" kuro said "we wait and see if there is patrols and to make sure a path is open"

"Okay so we watch and wait, it is still early in the night" Hayashi spoke calmly "and Anko is fine right now"

They sent me out to look for keys, Sliding towards the guards at the cages, but I could not see any on them in view.

I moved to the strongest mans cabin with a scared girl and peered into a window, he left lights on so it was easy to see. He was asleep on a decent looking bed, a small woman was curled on the wall, handcuffed to it, sighing inside again when I saw they keys attached to his belt, I moved back to the guys.

Kuro nudged me to put my gear and protector back on, "right" I whispered as I pulled it out of my scroll.

We sat silently and just observed, the only real moment was Anko as she looked around curious before sitting back down, about an hour the Guards changed and they were weak making me tell that to the others, that they are the best chance before someone strong gets on guard.

"So I think about seven are sleeping, other then one around the fire the rest are inside" "best chance you think? Where are the Chunin?" "One is sleeping two in the main building and a stronger one in a room with a scared person and the keys, sleeping" "there is a girl in there?""yes"

We started on our plan, Kuro headed for the keys and Hayashi and I ran behind the cages to ambush the guards. I took the left one, a sock in my hand as I shoved it in his mouth before using my wraps to keep it in there, I moved fast as I wrapped him up in wire and started to drag him behind the cages, Hayashi took out the other in a same way. Sadly it alerted the women who started to make some noise before Anko shut them up, but it still made the man around the fire head are way to see what was up.

Anko looked at my face, hers screaming 'how dare you take so long' as the man slowly came this way, I was ready to shush him when Kuro ran out of the building keys in hand before he bashed the guy on the head with the blunt of his sword and moved next to us in a second unlocking the cages.

Anko kept them quiet as she made them all follow her silently through the camp and lead them away, Kuro almost next to her as he grabbed the hand of the poor girl coming out of the boss's room and she followed, Hayashi and I stayed at the back of the group. They all started to get passed the wall when the boss guy came out of his room holding his head.

"They are free" awaking everyone in the area as they headed our way out of the cabins, Hayashi and I blocked the way out ready to fight all men. Water on my arm, and whip in my hand as they looked at us and surrounded us in a circle inside the wall, some looking a little scared others a little to proud. Sadly two Chunin ran up passed the wall easily avoided to a ninja and headed after them all.

They are started to run at us as I tried to hold them back from Hayashi, blocking weapon to fist, using my whip with ease, feeling powerful for the first time as I held them back decently when he tossed down a shadow scroll, holding them all together now that the area they stood in was smaller, making so many angry voices before he alerted me and I jumped behind him as he let loose a water scroll as the shadow held them in place and then lightning right after knocking them all to the ground, only temporary but long enough for the women to cross the bridge.

"Can you freeze water?" I asked as I grabbed his arm to run, "ya" I pushed him across the bridge before I did some hand signs and let the water flow from my mouth as I crossed, the second my feet hit the dirt he froze the bridge as the first one did not notice before he slid on the ice and fell down off the bridge, turning we headed to catch the two that got away.

We caught up quickly to the chunin, wrapping one's leg in my whip as I pulled making him fly towards us while eating dirt. Hayashi had thrown kunai at the second making him spin on his feet and blocking them all ready to fight us. Giving the girls the chance to leave the area, as the last one moved over the hill.

Two on two.

The one in my whip got a hold of himself as he broken my grab and jumped onto his feet. "How dare you let them go, do you know how long that took to get that many" The other spoke, he was short and stubby with a creepy beard and a half balding head, his weird voice made me almost laugh, i guess not every ninja here is fine as fuck, but i could see his chakra was stronger then his partner, _who am i to judge._

The other looked at us worried, he was a younger guy about the size of Hayashi with yellow hair in a ponytail.

We only have until the bridge unfreezes to take these two down, looking at Hayashi he seems to understand. I have not fought side by side with him in a while and I am sure he has so much more tricks up his sleeve. I know you should not attack first but, we don't have time as we shared a look. I went straight for the blonde boy I was next to him so quickly but he was as fast as me as he blocked my water with his own water sword he gave me a small smile as they crashed into each other, however it shocked me as I jumped back from him. _I need Kuro!_

Quickly pulling my whip back out as chubs did his own hand signs putting us both on alert, then a big wall of mud came at us making us jump away from each other as Blondie went to Hayashi, boosting my speed I blocked just in time to keep Hayashi out of direct combat slashing out with my water as he blocked it, making me pull my arm back and snap my whip at his feet as he bounced backwards.

Hayashi tossed a shuriken with a shadow at Chubbs making Blondie block the path, blocking the first and noticing the second to slow as Hayashi blew up the paper bombs attached to it making them both jump farther away, We stood there in almost the same stance.

Blondie and I in front of protecting Hayashi and Chubbs. It was kind of surreal.

"Well, well" Chubbs spoke with his strange voice "Looky here, our lowers" the words sounded so stupid coming out of his mouth. "Shut your hot mouth" I yelled making his face go red, I think it was a mix between flattery and anger, but both Hayashi and Blondie gave off a sliver of amusement inside there chakra.

"Got anything like Kuro?" I asked Hayashi, he looked at me understanding my waters weakness, "nothing like that" I nodded. "Split?" he whispered, not sure who I was to go after I just nodded and waited for his move.

He pulled out a big scroll as it spun in the air around him, as he let out the fire dragon I saw once it moved towards them with speed making them both move to protect themselves, in the moment I made sure to block Blondie from Chubbs as Hayashi cornered the other, he had barley made it away as Hayashi tossed a shadow scroll making him move quicker, real fast for his stature, the dragon went for a while before it blew up on the side of the hill leaving a burn mark.

I focused back at Blondie, using my whip to wrap around his sword arm and tightening it but he was able to slice through it with an impressive move and ran at me, sword to water arm as we pushed on each other neither breaking. I spun down kicking out my leg as he jumped over it making me spin my water from blocking to slashing upwards as his foot landed on my water cutting it slightly as he back flipped away, landing on the ground a bit away acting like it did not hurt at all.

We got in a mostly water on water fight as I listened to all the words pouring from Chubbs, he was telling us so much about their operation and Blondie seemed to not be fazed at that, _might be dumber then me, whats up with that_.

They were both range fighters, I could see chubbs was mostly earth and water and Hayashi was doing well but just like us, it was kind of even. We just listened to him as we fought. I guess in two days they will be taking the girls to a higher up area and we showed up just in time, I just tried to dodge and block everything Blondie was doing as Hayashi had the other one fine as I let them talk. So far Blondie seems to have no more aces up his sleeves and I was getting ready to throw down a bomb when we got all the information we may need.

Once Hayashi gave me a look, as we both were doing the same thing, I tossed down two smoke bombs, throwing my spikes everywhere and making three clones as he tried to escape, the clones helping me keep him inside. He seemed lost making me smile, he has no extra sense, he did block me and my clones well once he stopped trying to escape.

He blocked one clone with kunai one hand and his sword in the other, as a second clone drop kicked him in the chest as he fell backwards toward me as I slashed out with water, he spun enough to block it with a shiver in his chakra as I spun him up in my whip as I wrapped him up tight before pulling out my wire and tying him up permanently.

The air cleared not long after as I stood there next to a tied up Blondie, as Chubbs looked at us with fear, he was so startled. Hayashi gave me an adorable smile as I moved closer to Chubbs making him spin on the spot and run towards the bridge as we watched with shocked faces. The bridge wont last long and I think the women are far enough away we decided to end it here and chase after the women, leaving Blondie tied up as I boosted my nose and followed the scent.

At least if we fight him and others later we will have a jonin with us and she will destroy them easy, the sun started to rise making me smile at the cool morning air, finally calm again. It wont take us long to catch up as the women are not ninja's and can only go so fast.

Like I thought it did not take long, they were about half way to the town we had previously been, we caught up and watched the back and Anko and Kuro noticed us with smirks as we smiled back at them. Kuro still holding that poor women's hand, a softer side I never really seen before.

We made it almost there and still were not chased, keeping a chakra eye behind us, "Why are they not following?" I whispered to Hayashi, he looked at me before back at behind us, "not sure, might have scared them" he smiled at me, "The guy that ran was one of the only strong ones right? And there is four of us" I looked back at the women, We came up the river path and started to run over the hill when the few workers in the fields paused where they stood and watched us.

Once it was obvious who we were they all started to run to our group, screaming with cheer, waking people up as some left there homes. The ones who lived in the town split up to find there loved ones as the rest of us made our way to town heading to the only restaurant here, the owner was setting it up and not quiet open yet but opened her doors the second she knew who we all were.

The women were glad to sit down and eat, I was planning on paying but she said it was all on the house for all of us, making my wallet happy. They were all so happy and hungry as they ordered.

The one girl would not leave her knight as he moved to the edge of the table so she could sit down and eat without leaving his side. Kuro spoke up about who our main mission was about and if she was here. "I am here", looking at this poor woman, ripped clothes and looked like a mess.

"We were sent to find you" Anko spoke loudly making a few women cheer that girls name, finding out most of the women come from places all around in different zones around this area, one I heard was even from the leaf village but had been visiting a friend and got kidnapped walking down a road.

Once the food was delivered Kuro was able to part from that girl, she seemed calmer and happier with food, we walked a little off from the group to chat amongst ourselves, about how that crazy amount of people was not even the main issue here. Where ever they were going to take the girls is a much bigger and dangerous area.

"Do we ask for more help?" Anko asked, mostly in thought. She has faith in herself but knows we may need more people, this is far from over. We stood in silence as I could here the women laugh "Well whatever we need to bring this down" I spoke with weird confidence, "yes but they are nothing but a branch" Anko spoke, worry in my heart that she seemed a little shaken at the thought.

"How about we send a bird to the Hokage with information and continue on, we have a new mission" Hayashi said and the two of them agreed with him.

"So do we take our main mission home first? Or should we wait and see if we can find who they are gonna meet?" I asked.

"Well there is two of them heading that way, might be more" Anko said before she turned to the group of happy females, "Hey, anyone else headed up the road towards Konoha" She yelled at them and two more hands popped up, "they got each other" she said with attitude.

She looked at Hayashi, "write a note" as she pulled out a scroll, bit her finger and a small brown bird appeared, he pulled out some paper sat on the ground and started to write. It took maybe a minute before she shoved it in a small part and lifted her hand as it flew away.

"So we should go back and watch them, see if they will still meet up with the others" Anko spoke with authority, it is nice to see a completely different side of her. We all nodded, she walked over to the group of women and explained we can't walk them all home and they should try and stick together, they looked a little worried until she said they did not follow us and we need to take them down.

We stayed near them until they all headed the directions making sure they got far enough away and no men to follow before we made our way back to the camp. We quickly headed back when at the first fork when I felt a small chakra in the treeline, I made it known and Anko who was gone for two seconds before she was back with a small man in her fist. "What are you doing?" Anko spoke loudly with anger, he did not say a word so she shook him a little making no noise.

We all knew what he was doing but he still would not say so she tied him up and to a tree far into the forest, covering his mouth before we started on our way again.

Being light out we stayed farther back before climbing up the cliff side and passing passed the bridge way high up, we found a perfect spot from up here, in the small forest, there was a spot slightly inside a small bush perfect for watching the main gate of the wall. The bush was small so only two could fit at a time unseen, Kuro and Anko watched first.

My chakra sense was just to far to really use, my nose was slightly useful as their unclean smell wafted by in the air. "Do you think they still will meet whoever without girls?" I asked him, he just look at me, "hope so" we may be here pointlessly.

Time went by slowly as we shifted between watching, at least one person was to be there at all times. This time it was me, sitting there alone as I watched, barley seeing much movement near the main gate when I heard some yelling over the wind perking me up making me wish I knew how to enhance my ears, I will try and learn that when loosing my hearing is not a big deal.

Sitting cross legged with one hand holding up my head bored as fuck when Hayashi headed my way. Sliding next to me made me smile glad to not be alone, even if we just sat in silence. I watched Anko move around making a thought pop in my head. I moved my mesh slightly and showed him my tattoo, holding in front of his face with no word. "yes i have seen that" he laughed making me smile at his joke.

"Can you check my tattoo?" he looked confused before I continued speaking, "I heard seals in tattoos are a thing and you are a sealing expert, I just want to know"

He looked at me shocked and interested for a second before pulling my arm to him, he pulled it to his face making me tilt in an awkward way as he was on my right making me laugh a little at the strange way I was now sitting. He stared at it for a few seconds before putting his hand on it.

I kept my eye on him and the camp as I was still in a weird angle as i waited, looking at him his eyes were closed in a scrunched way.

His chakra shifted a little and that made me worry, his eye snapped open in shock, "I think, I think I feel something" My eyes were now big, I did not expect something like that, I just wanted to be sure it was just a tattoo as he slammed his eyes shut again and just sat there without moving. This time I started to shift my body so I spun towards him more as I may be stuck in this position for a while.

I was filling with a strange excitement, what if there is something there and what would it be. I just watched the area as he focused, "but I don't understand" he said so quietly "so small, so" he did not finish his sentence making me look at him. "But there is something there?" I asked a little to loudly making me calm down and stay quiet.

He looked and just stared at me and let me go, I smiled with interest as he just stared.

I waited for like a minute and he did nothing but stare, "what?" I finally asked snapping him out of some thought, "I can't mess with it here and afraid of what it is, to get a better look" he said silently, "but there is something" He picked up my arm again with interest and I was happy that he was not running away, like other times.

"I want to really look at it" as he pulled it closer to his eye "sadly, not now" We both just looked at it with interest, getting our eyes up close to try and see it clearer even if that did nothing.

"I wonder what it is" I mumbled "me too" When Kuro was standing just in the tree line, "why are you both staring at that so hard?" He asked quietly as Anko walked up beside him making us both smile at them with shock and excitement.

* * *

Kuro and I laid in the grass watching the clouds through the thin branches of the trees. I was starting to get hungry but could not start a fire or cook because we don't want to give our position away. Anko was on watch as I looked at Hayashi's chakra that was looking stressed.

Sitting up a scooted towards him on my butt, he was so focused I patted his head pulling him out of his mind, "take a break" I spoke kindly, "You might need to understand it, but sometimes space helps" He nodded as he scanned my tattoo with his eyes again, he has been focusing on it for a few hours now. "okay" he said a little sad, he stood up and stretched as he left all his things in the area "I will go watch with Anko" he said before patting me back and walking off.

Peering at what he was doing, I did not understand what he has been doing on this scroll. Sighing I flopped backwards again turning my head to Kuro, "this is the longest stakeout" I mumbled, "and I am so hungry" he just made an agreement sound.

* * *

Lying back, my hands behind my head as Anko was almost sleep with her head on my chest. It was so peaceful as Kuro made his way towards us, once he got in eye sight I looked up at him as he stared at us blankly. "This is why" he gave a small smirk making me smile a little as I bit my lip "I see it"

"It is so comfortable, you should try it sometime" Anko yawned, "Such a decent sized chest" "Thanks my dear, yours is glorious" "You know it" she snuggled the back of her head into my chest making Kuro look a little awkward at the scene. "Maybe I should call over Hayashi, I would like to see him have a heart attack" he joked before he turned away. "Is this really that weird?" He made a noise as he walked away, even Anko agreed "It is slightly strange" she laughed keeping her eyes closed.

Once he was gone, "he is a cutie also, just a little to young for me" She said with amusement, I just made an agreeing noise.

"Thanks" He said from the bushes making me laugh a little, I guess he was not far enough away. "What was, this is why?" She asked keeping her eyes closed when he moved closer again, "We thought she was a lesbian" she made a entertained noise, "ya I can see that" I just laughed, "I am just more comfortable around women" I said with a smile.

She laughed "and such a flirt" a small giggle escaped my lips before I yawned again.

* * *

Hanging on a tree branch upside down I just stayed there with my arms crossed, when Anko walked over our faces lining up making me think of the spiderman kiss. "What are you doing?" she asked making me open my eyes, "I don't know" I sighed, "Not much to do" she agreed, "this is a long day" "I can't even do much training as most things I need practice on involves moving and noise"

She just walked behind me and I watched her chakra as she moved into the small trees a few feet before I felt a ting and in the same second I was in her arms as she body slammed me to the ground. "Mmmm" i said my mouth in the dirt by her knees, "whats that sweetie" she laughed letting me go and stood up.

I just got on my knees, and gave her a friendly glare but that was less scary with the smile on my face.

But the small moment made Kuro show up suddenly, "what do you think cutie, who would win Ava or a bug" she smirked as I slowly got on my feet. He gave a small smirk understanding what just happened, "the bug" making her giggle. "Well you would rather me be here over a bug right?" i smiled at his fear, "no" his smirk got bigger making me mock being hurt.

"That hurts" i smiled, knowing he did not mean it, "Next time I see an Aburame I am sending him to your place" that made his smirk drop and looked at me with anger, just before a shudder went through his body, making Anko laugh so hard as she tried to stay quiet hand over her mouth, "Aw he is afraid of bugs?" Making him glare at her.

"Aw baby, it's okay" she smiled as she patted his face making him get a little stiff, moving closer to his face "i'll protect you" she whispered seductively in his ear, making the biggest smile grow on my face as that made him show more emotion then just a smirk as his face and chakra fluttered a little as she walked toward Hayashi.

I just looked at him with a strange question and a smirk on my face, he gave a small cough, "well, shes something" he quietly said as he moved passed me slightly embarrassed farther into the tree line where we left most of our things.

 _They would be cute,_ but she did say he was kinda young for her even if shes my age and that is only three years younger.

I just gave a small giggle when he got farther away, and yet again for the second time in a few minutes I was suddenly being attacked from behind with such speed as he wrapped something around my eyes and pulled me backwards making me let out a squeak.

"This is something we can do silently" he sounded a little defensive, "figure out where I am going to hit you" I nodded with a smile, "finally something to do" as I spun towards him.

* * *

Hayashi quickly came at us and dug around in a scroll, he was on watch, Anko made a flirty comment about his scrolls that went right over his head as he nodded not understanding what she actually said, she turned to look at me confused.

I moved next to her and whispered "remember I told you about his blindness the night we stalked him" I whispered as Kuro stood there emotionless overhearing what I said.

"Oh the girl who" she spoke loudly making me cover her mouth with my hand making her shut up, I just gave a small awkward smile to Hayashi who turned around at that. She looked at me confused before looking at Kuro with a question making him understand what I was stopping.

Hayashi stared at me, "girl who what" he asked, "the girl got you to date her is all" as I gave her a look.

He stared at me knowing I was lying about something, the four of us just stood there awkward silence, my hand still over her mouth before he shook his head "Well someone needs to watch" he sighed and walked back to the area looking back at me once with curiosity.

Once he was far enough away I dropped my hand making her slap me on the back of my head, "hey" I grabbed the back of my head, "He does not know?" she spoke quietly, a strange turn for her. "I don't want to ruin the girl for him" I whispered. "Do you know?" She looked at Kuro who gave a small nod, "that is just not acceptable he should now what she tried to do"

I looked the direction he went, "I just, he just, his thing and I just" I mumbled incoherently, "I weirdly understood that" she crossed her arms, as she glared at me "well if I date a guy and he tried to kill you I would want to know" she said so angry and Kuro agreed.

She then started to stare at me weirdly, a look I never really see ever, something I could not place "you are to kind for this world" Kuro gave a small nod "she can be" I just gave a small sad smile at them.

* * *

Me and Anko sat around looking for anything we brought that did not need a fire to eat when Hayashi gave a small laugh as he pulled out a bunch of snacks that did not need to be cooked. "Always on ball with the food" I said as I stuffed my face, Anko downing the food just as fast as he walked over to give Kuro some.

The day felt long but it was starting to get late again, that made me so happy, a small chance I can get in close and check out the camp better, right now i just sat in the bush alone and watched the gate snacking on food. When I saw about five men leave the camp and head towards the bridge making me jump up and move to the others fast.

"I think they are gonna look for girls, they only have a small amount of time" Hayashi spoke with anger, making me look at him, I am seeing things today in these guys I never did before.

We paused, for a quick thought. "Alright, so we need to follow them but also not leave the post" Anko said before "Okay Split, Me and Hayashi will follow" as she patted his shoulders while giving him a once over, making me smirk a little. "You two watch" we nodded as they ran off.

Kuro and I snuck back into the bush, the sun was really close to setting as we sat on guard in silence, slowly it faded and the stars filled the sky and the lights in the camp filled up the area. I talked Kuro into us going down and stalking the camp closer for something to do. We made our way in the trees we sat before, no one seemed to notice.

The cages were not empty, inside one was the two guards and the two we fought and the one Kuro knocked out by the fire. Looking at the fear and sadness inside these men made me feel bad if only for a second before I remembered that had participated in the catching of women.

Looking with chakra most men were out in the open tonight, I guess to keep an eye out as the leader yelled at people, "He should be in the cage also, he was taken down" I mumbled making him nod.

I hated I wanted to free them, but we needed them to be in there anyway so it works out.

We just looked at each other found a good spot in the smaller tree forest and watched for anyone to leave. We were close enough to hear when there was a loud conversation as chubs started to yell that this was not right and he could have taken us, throwing his partner in the dirt making Blondie get pissed at him.

"You didn't, you ran like a pussy" He yelled, "at least I fought, she just took me off guard" making Kuro nudge me "She" the leader yelled, "A fucking girl brought you down, you are staying in there" "But we are males" chubbs yelled as he grabbed the bars "It does not matter we need someone to take, can't go empty handed" he yelled "Now shut up or I wont feed you" making chubbs sit back down, hands still on bars.

Blondie just scoffed at him, making me smile, I kind of liked the kid.

Not one other person left the area that night, but the others never returned.

It was a few hours before the others returned, nudging Kuro we headed back to our spot where they were waiting confused at where we were. "We got closer" I said once we came in view, making Anko roll her eyes. They dealt with the others and are on there way to jail.

After that the night moved as slow as the day, but this time I could not stop yawning, we switched between watching and sleeping and I was in the middle this time. Once Kuro sent me to bed I fell asleep right away.

Again I had that dream that sometimes shows up, me getting electrocuted before falling down a pit of red clouds and almost landing on the orange ground before falling through the black hole and landing into the forest, it shows up every few weeks or so, but never more to it, never less. Like always just before I hit the ground I woke up, sitting straight up in sweat.

I startled Anko who was awake next to me at my sudden pop up, "whats wrong?" She asked seriously, I breathed and checked around with chakra, "nothing" I mumbled "sorry for waking you" before slowly getting out of my bag and heading over to where Hayashi was watching as I slid in next to him under the weird bush as we sat there.

"Anything" I asked with a yawn, "no but I don't think they have noticed yet that the others are not back yet"

"Might need to go farther away lately and they are running out of time, might notice closer to the morning" he patted my head "just what I was thinking" making me smile.

He sometimes looked over at me, obviously wanted to say something but could not speak after about the fifth glance I sighed,and smiled "what?" He glanced at me before he asked, "what was about the girl earlier?" I looked at him before turning out to what we were watching "nothing important" he just stared at me with a want in his eyes, he had to know, understanding not knowing bugs him a lot so I looked at him, "I just met her in a bad way"

This time his eyes changed, "what do you mean" I sighed, "I like her and I think you guys are great, I even stalked your first date" I smiled with a laugh in my eyes, "really?" He whispered a little with a small joy in his tone. "Ya, and Anko saw me so both of us actually stalked it" he looked back out, "I did not notice at all" "ya?" I gave a small laugh, "I was sure we were caught at one point"

I think I successfully avoided the answer.

We sat there silently a small smile on my face when he noticed the hole, "what's a bad way?" He looked at me so serious, "I need to know" alright I spun towards him and told him what happened, he looked so hurt and sad, "why I did not want you to know, besides the only thing she was mad at me for was because I was close to you" that made him look a little happier. "Why did you never tell me" his tone broke my heart, "this is why, after stalking you, I saw how great you two were"

He just stared out of the bush with sadness. "I hold no grudge she seems decent, so" he just nodded as I patted his head.

I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to me as we watched, "I think she is cute" "really?" "Even if a little crazy, but in your world a little crazy is normal" he gave a small laugh, "I could say the same about you" making me giggle back. "A lot of stuff makes sense now" he mumbled, "really?"

"Ya anytime when we were together and we saw you, she tried to avoid talking to you" he laughed "I could not understand the fear she had of you" I patted his shoulder, "did not want me to find out I guess" "I am sorry you do now" "no, I am glad i know it now, thank you"

He pulled out some cookies making me make a small noise, "I remember this kind" "ya, I know you liked it" as we laughed at the time I ate randoms food when we were at the tower, "thanks bro" I nudged his shoulder with mine.

We sat there and watched in comfortable silence as we ate.

He went to bed about an hour later but I was wide awake so I just watched alone.

I could feel the world wake up, I always loved this feeling the sun was slowly rising, Suddenly I finally saw movement, one of the men peered around the wall looking for the guys who would not be coming back.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard the voices over the wind, something was about to happen making me go and wake up the others.

Anko joined me in the bush as the boys woke up, we watched as the animal pulled one cage out of the gate heading the opposite way of the bridge, we gave each other a look and went to gather our things before pursuing the slow moving caravan of many men.


	29. Taking it all down

I yawned as we moved through the small forest silently watching this slow moving caravan, I thought waiting around was boring but this is worse.

The men down there talked carefree and made so many jokes about the ones stuck in the cage, the more I heard the more I hated all of them. Every time a person lagged behind or went into the tree line I could see Anko twitch a little, she wanted to go take them all out but that would let them know we were following. One man made a bad joke about the boss guy making him put him in the cage also, that made all jokes end making me smile as they walked in silence.

We had been moving for hours and I have had to pee for so long that I could not hold it anymore as I ditched the group without a word and went to find a good spot, I watched the chakra slowly move away and I was alone when I found the perfect bush.

Watching the sky as I had one of the best pee's, the sun was mid sky telling me it was mid day when suddenly a dog was next to me startling me and almost making me jump but I luckily did not pee on myself. It was a thin brown dog with wraps on his head, he wore a Ninja outfit with a leaf symbol as I stared at him awkward as I could not stop mid pee.

I was done not long after as I pulled up my pants, "Sorry puppy" I said and it wagged its tail at me, "that was awkward" I smiled down on him, "you don't talk huh?" It shook his head, "but you understand me well" He knew exactly what I was saying when I went to pet his head he vanished, "hmm" Is that one of Kakashi's?

Spinning on my heals I quickly moved back to the others.

Catching up with a smile, we have backup coming when they all looked at me wondering where I went. I was so sure they could of figured that out but I moved passed that and told them about the leaf dog. "Ooo mr mystery is on his way" she swooned a little, "she sent a powerhouse huh" I gave her a smile that said ya he is very sexy.

We followed, when I could smell the ocean pulling me out of my head, it was not long until we stopped moving being at the end of the forest line as we watched them follow a road down towards it. I think they were thinking the same as me, 'now what?' We watched them easy from here but the rolling hills will hide them soon. "I hope they don't get a boat" I mumbled "Ya they would see us then" Hayashi spoke with sadness. "I don't think they will" Anko spoke as she pointed far down the road where there might be a small town just behind a hill, we could see a wall from this spot.

"We will wait here until they are out of view and continue to follow" Anko spoke with experience making us all nod as we waited.

We moved fast as we climbed up the hill, sliding on our chests we looked at the village on the other side. It was a port town, the old wood buildings were beat up and broken, from here would could see many boats and the people moved around lively, We saw them move the cage between the buildings and they brought it to an area with more, these ones filled mostly with women.

The more I looked the worse it seemed, the smell of alcohol was strong and it was filled with sketchy looking men. "I think they are gonna auction it all off" Hayashi spoke with such anger but I was filled with fear, not about fighting but that this giant group of people want to buy or sell people. "So what, should we transform and sneak in" I mumbled, "You love that jutsu huh" Anko quietly laughed at me, "ya I may use it to much" I smiled back.

"Not the worst idea, depending how many Ninja's are there" Hayashi spoke while looked at me, understanding I closed my eyes. I could only see the people closest to us, not the whole area. Looking back I shook my head feeling useless again.

"Ava, you transform and check them out, ninjas can't see your chakra" Hayashi said "okay" I whispered as I changed my look, "no a man" "right, right"

"If anyone can feel like you, people can tell when we hide it" as I turned into a better looking version of Chubs, but still looking like a low life. "Well they can't see my chakra anyway, just like if you repressed it"

"Besides, I doubt anyone would look twice at a ninja, I am sure there is many, all here for the same thing" I spoke quietly. "Well look who just got a brain" Anko nudged me making me smile. They decided to join me, making me happy to not walk in there alone as they all turned into creepy looking men. "Can you change your voice?"Anko looked over at me speaking in a very sexy man voice, "I do but I suck at it" I said in my voice, "Okay you two" she pointed at the boys, "go together and I will go with my girl" Before she looked at me, "don't speak unless you change it" I nodded with a smile.

The guys went first as Anko and I chilled on the hill and waited to not show up together. "What do we do after we case the place" "case the place?" she looked at me funny. I just gave a silly smile, "once we see what is going on in there, then what?" She looked at the sky, "Do we take them all to jail, fight like crazy or what" "both" she looked concerned and I just nodded a little worried.

"Try and find the higher ups and ignore the buyers" She looked at me, "Without a store they wont come back" I just nodded again.

We got up and headed in, the place was packed with the worst people, all the chakra annoyed me deeply. Every person here tickled the sense that made me want to hit them, I suppose that is a good thing if I have to fight. There was some open bars and filled restaurants, they actually smelled good making me hungry. We moved closer to the pack in the middle of the square where they were slowly auctioning off one girl at a time.

I Looked at the paths out with a need for someone to watch them so we don't lose a poor girl or by the looks of it, the very rare man but I could not voice it right now so I just stayed in creep mode. Looking up at the current girl, she was crying and scared, pushing away every need to help her I just turned away from the numbers being called and went to look for ninja's and people who looked like the set this disguising thing.

My eyes landed on mr. boss we followed here as he stood near his pretty empty cage just like others stood near there own, the rest of the men we chased here spread out throughout the town.

I gave a quick chakra scan, Most men were genin or lower, but there was also a lot more chunin then before and only a few real strong ones. I nudged her and started to walk to one of the powerhouses until I got him in eye sight. He was scanning all the cages of women, looking like he came here to shop, me and Anko shared a look, knowing she understands I headed toward a second strong ninja.

This one was leaning on a wall with some drink in his hand as he watched it all with a creepy smirk, he did not look like he was shopping, She gave me a look and I headed to the other side of this town for the third strong man. This one looked like a ninja, he had the village in the sound on his hitai ate. She glared quickly before she collected herself and spun away, "did he see me" I spun with her, "no"

"Do you know him?" I spoke so quietly hoping she heard me "no, but" she breathed in and did not continue I just let her, we can't speak well here without someone overhearing I let it go for now.

We passed the boys again and none of us even looked at each other as I brought her back to the middle where the last powerhouse had walked to. My eyes landed on him, this one was not shopping or buying he was just looking around when he turned our way I looked at Anko hoping he did not see me. Nudging her I made her move toward a restaurant without looking back watching him with my chakra when I felt eyes on me.

I gave her a worried side glance and she understood, we went and ordered some food. The eyes left as we got in line but sharing a look we stayed there, we did not speak until she ordered us some food and we found and empty table in a dark corner, the area was so loud with people talking and we seemed to have some space, "he might have been one" I nodded. Knowing no one was sneaking up as we ate, "They are the only ones that are really powerful" She nodded and smirked at my girly voice coming from a man.

"There is about ten chunin, and the rest are genin or no one" I took a bite of the good food, "well, lets get the guys" I nodded at her "after this, man this is good" she took a bite of her food making me smirk and eat mine with a shared smile.

I moved us toward where the guys were and as we passed Anko made a sign as we slowly walked out of the city and headed back to the other side of the hill.

We were almost there when we noticed two men dragging a chained up girl, they were almost to the tree line, we both just boosted our speed and chased after them. We startled them but they had no time to respond as we had them taken down, pulling them deep into a treeline away from a path we tied them up, she did such a good job there was no way they can move, we broke the girls chains and with tears in her eyes she thanked us before running away.

Running out of the forest the boys were waiting for us, we shared our experiences they found what looks like a few top members, including the one we suspected. Taking us a few minutes we came up with a plan, to take out some secretly and to hide them in a broken down building no one was entering.

Me an Anko stalked a rich looking man, dressed all flashy and walked with to much confidence, the second he was alone we knocked him out and then pulled him to the building when we found the basement, the boys had already put one down there, tied up like crazy with something covering his mouth as he looked at us scared when we dropped off this man and headed for the next.

Once all of us took out the last of the weak ones we walked back to the square, the rest on the list had enough chakra to probably get out of the situation the rest were in. They had started on the cage filled with the men we followed, we slightly giggled when not one person bid on chubs, he however seemed both annoyed and relived at that fact.

Then the powerhouse from the sound bid on him at a low price, Chubs looked at him scared, fear hit me deeply in the gut, "what is he gonna do with him?" I whispered, "nothing good" "Should we help?" She gave me a disgusted look, "no" I just nodded and watched the sound man take him away but he did not leave he just moved back to his spot and watched as they moved on to a second man.

I was about to say something to her when I felt a familiar feeling making me just smile, she looked confused for only a second when three big fire balls filled the main area from three different angles. We watched as most people hit the dirt one man was on fire and was rolling on the ground like a fish out of water, Anko smirked as we looked up.

Standing on the far right roof was Kakashi, Shizune was standing on a roof in the middle and Asuma was on the far left. That was there battle cry and some people started to run out of the town. I saw one guy try and move a girl he bought but she sat down and resisted, a few ninja's got ready to fight and the whole place just went crazy.

We dropped our transformation and Anko made the craziest laugh as she went after the sound ninja with passion. Looking to the area near the boats where Kuro and Hayashi was mid fight. Fighting was everywhere I saw Kakashi had targeted the powerhouse that was suspected to be part of the higher ups, making me wonder how long they watched for.

Deciding that I will just tie up some weaker ones and started to chase after them all.

Pushing my foot in his back as I tightened my wire when I saw mr boss running away, knowing I can't let him go I quickly finished and ran at him, sliding in front of him whipping his feet as he jumped backwards, "you" He barked "me" I smirked, He did some hand signs and I braced myself as wind came at me, I put my water arm in front of my face as it blew me back a bit and gave me some small cuts.

Needing to end this fast I tossed down my smoke bombs and spikes. I felt anger in his heart as I watched his chakra lines, when he went to kick out at me I used my water to block it as it cut in deep and he cried out as I was spinning down and kicked out his other leg as he fell back onto some spikes. He was about to get up when I kicked him in his side and he went flying but before he left my smoke I wrapped him in my whip and pulled him back, Noticing he could not move I tied him up in my wire.

"That was **really** easy" I said with shock as I moved out my smoke and headed for the next person looking to fight.

I started engaging with a teenage boy, his black hair was long and his clothes were dirty when I heard a familiar sound making me flip backwards as Kunai landed where I was. The first guy gave me a creepy smile as a second landed not far from me, a man around my age with a buzz cut and clothes just as dirty they started to move like teammates.

The kid threw Kunai with paper bombs making me switch with a broken chain behind him and slashed out but he moved away in time, then I just dodged and blocked everything they threw at me, with a need to get off defense.

The chakra in the air started to affect my breathing as so many strong fights were going on, Making me look around as I dodged, Anko was still fighting the sound ninja as I was amazed at the snakes coming from her jacket sleeve. Chubbs saw an opening and ran again. Kakashi was still fighting that one guy, Kuro and Hayashi were fighting three as Asuma was taking one down at a time as he cleared out the weak.

Turning back I blocked Kunai with kunai and made two bounce off each other and hit the backside of the black haired one barely, I did not do it right as it just grazed him and was not good enough to really stick as I dodged the second mans fists and he went to kick out blocking with my water before wrapping my whip around his ankle, pushing chakra into my arm I made him fly as he fell into the other knocking them both down.

They were on their feet fast and came at me at the same time with taijutsu as I mostly just tried to dodge and block again making the first guy make an annoyed noise as they only hit me full on once. Every time I blocked with water they pulled there punches to not get hurt as the young one just got more and more pissed.

I tossed down two smoke bombs and made three clones and one shimmering genjutsu as fast as I could. My clones took on the second and I ran at mr black hair and slashed out with water, he did not block at all and I knew I hurt him back making me worry then get mad at my worry. I pulled out wire and run in circles tying him up, once I knew he was down I went for the second, who only had taken out one clone as I slid in and kicked out his leg as my clones took him in a hug pressing his arms to the side as I tied him up quickly just as the smoke dispersed.

"Why is this so easy?" I mumbled Looking down I hit his arm real bad as he struggled to get out of my wire and looked up at me in fear, I could tell he will not bleed to death and is stuck in a wire making me look around at everyone again, most lower class creeps have left the village and Shuzine seemed to be collecting and releasing all the women and the few men in cages. Looking over Anko was standing over the sound ninja with a dark smirk on her face and turned to me looking at the two men at my feet, looking at me with pride before heading to Asuma and the last high chakra ninja, scanning Kakashi was dominating the other.

I looked around for lower chakra still around to fight, Hayashi and Kuro were still surrounded by three, two chunin and one genin making me smile as I headed towards them quickly. Kuro was doing the thing we do for Hayashi, blocking melee path to him.

I got in close and whipped the ankle of one about to charge in making him make a noise as blood came out, I hit him bad. While a second was doing hand signs but Kuro was at him so fast he never got to finish before flying backwards with burn marks all over him.

Between me and Kuro the third looked startled just as Hayashi tossed a scroll and he was electrified making him fall on his knees.

The one I whipped turned at me but I was already sliding on the ground as I took out his feet making him jump with a pained face at his ankle, while he was mid jump Kuro kicked him in the side as he flew far away on the dirt face down. I stood up and spun at the electrified man and used my whip to stick his arms against his side and Kuro wrapped him up with one throw of his wire.

 _I need to be able to do that, add that to my list._

Hayashi tossed a shadow scroll to the third man that Kuro burned holding him in place for a moment but he made hand signs and the other man got on his feet. The second he was done with the signs the light above us was blocked as we all looked up. When shit started to fly at us while the man gave a creepy smile, All three of us had the same idea as we slid next to Hayashi and he pulled out the scroll shield and we hid under it. We made it in time as I watched so many needles hit the shield and the area around us making the man almost growl.

What made me smile was the other man had to run out of the area, he made it with only a few needles embedded in his back.

The guy got out of the shadow grab and pulled out two big Fuuma Shuriken tossing them at us as the needles fell. Kuro went to block one and I used my water to wrap around one as I spun it back on him making him slide to the side out of the way as the needles started to stop. Boosting my speed I was In front him and slashed out with my water as he moved backwards, right into Kuro swords who appeared behind him.

Turning to the other guy who just pulled out all the needles Kuro was on him in a second and got him tied up also.

Looking around this place was getting pretty empty, mostly just the girls were around as Kakashi had taken out the main powerhouse and was taking out who was left. Shuzune, Anko and Asuma were making sure all the captives were safe and unhurt.

The three of us walked towards the center of the town where they all seemed to be, The women were so relived and happy, Blondie was in the group when he saw Hayashi and I, he looked at us and tried to slide out of the area quickly, I just let him go.

I looked around at them all, we won and no one was hurt. I stood there, Anko had a cut on her jacket and Hayashi has a very small slice on his face, I was the most hurt with small cuts, as shocking as it was for me to not be hurt.

Kakashi passed by me at one point as we Pulled all the tied up ones into the middle of town, including the ones in the basement ready to be taken to jail, people will come to do that. "you three seem to have great teamwork" I smiled at him, "ya"

Setting up some women and three men on a boat as that was how they got here, a group went the opposite way we would and we all started to walk back the way we came with a pile of women and one man I don't know.

Everyone was joyous, mostly the women as I followed behind. We were in the tree line, looking back I gave a last look to the ocean before we moved to far away. I felt tired lost in my head when I accidentally kicked a small rock making me kick it again when I got to it, I continued to kick it as we moved.

Asuma was next to me and lightly kicked it making me give him a tired smile.

We started a quiet game of kick the rock. Looking at the smoke in his mouth made me want one so I lit one up. Giving him a side glance in our small game, I wonder why they hide there relationship, I don't understand. I never really talked to this man when it was not awkward but dude Kurenai has it good he is a fine piece of ass, strong and kind.

I wracked my brain looking for something to say to him but I could not think of even a word, so we just took turns kicking the rock and smoking.

Making our way to a fork in the road over half the abducted headed off as we went the other way, we only had about three left with us, I was walking next to them when they quietly talked about the sexiness of these guys all I could do was smile and agree. I slowed down and backed up behind the group again once I noticed that the guys were all they wanted to talk about.

Looking up the sun was going to set within the next hour or so, feeling excited I may be able to sit down for a while soon.

* * *

Picking up a second piece of wood standing up looking at the pile Anko had in her hands as she looked down at me.

"Ya, in this world kids say they like someone, but when something real is happening here, no one tells anyone" "really so all relationships here are like secrets?" I looked at her with shock, she nodded "it is not like that in your world huh?" I grabbed a third small log, this forest does not give the same sized logs as the forests in the land of fire.

"No" I smiled at her "So weird" I mumbled as I pilled one more on her arms.

"Is it like wrong here or something to be in one?" I looked at her so curious "no, just sometimes embarrasses them, people knowing what they do in the dark" she smirked a me but I just looked at her in thought. "It is weird being the biggest pervert in this world" I joked with a smile as I picked up a log for me to hold. "Are you not one at home?" "Barely, in my world if you don't do that you are a loser and the more people you do the cooler you are" she just stared at me for a second "and what are you?"

I looked at her with a smirk "a loser" making her face change to kindness, as she shuffled the wood.

"Once a friend said he 'did' me when we were teens, it was a lie and looked at me scared that it slipped out, I let people think it happened so I was more of a slut then the lame virgin I was" she just stared at me "I was happy to be thought of like a slut then the truth" her face never changed, "he was so scared once that came out of his mouth, that when we locked eyes and I said nothing he chatted me up like I was a god" I lightly laughed while reminiscing, when her shock snapped she started to laugh so hard and loudly "That is awful and so sad"

I blushed, "maybe I should have kept that to myself" I laughed as I picked up a bigger log "ohh a good sized one" She gave a small laugh, "freak" she smirked at me and turned towards the area where the others were. "Sometimes my mouth is not attached to my brain" I laughed, "What brain?" She joked back at me as I picked up one more small log and moved to her with a laugh.

Anko put her logs in the fire as I set mine off to the side, once lit Asuma put down two portable grills and covered it all in so much meat. I gave him a look "I know there is a lot of us but wow" he looked at me a little confused before he smiled the prettiest smile, "I am used to feeding Choji", I laughed, that kid is always eating, looking over Shizune was also laughing at the joke as she put down a blanket.

People started there separate conversations as I picked at the fire with a stick in boredom, thinking about my first time with my first boyfriend, I was twenty and our relationship did not last long when he needed to move city's away to help his sick father. I still hold good feelings for him but I don't miss him, unlike the only other one, the jackass I am glad to never see again.

Feeling eyes on me I looked up and saw Kakashi staring at me for some reason, my head tilted in inquiry he seemed lost in his head. He noticed I was looking at him and it snapped him out of whatever he was thinking about and his eyes landed back on the fire. I just sat there feeling thankful to just sit here and do nothing.

I had givin my blanket to two of the women, Feeling slightly regretful as I looked around for a decent place to sleep, I was ready to drop. Finding a spot by the base of a tree a but away from the fire and I lied on my back on the cold hard ground and just shut my eyes to try and sleep. I mindlessly watched the chakras as Anko headed my way.

Looking up at her she smiled down on me, "move" If it was not with her smile I would have thought she was angry as I stood up. She laid the blanket down and got comfortable before looking at me and patting next to her, I gave a smile and gladly joined her. Lying on my side I looked at her with a kind smile and shut my eyes, I was out not long after.

Waking up slowly from the best sleep, I noticed Anko and I were wrapped up in each others arms making give a small smile as I tried to untangle myself without waking her up. I succeeded and slowly stood up and looked around, everyone was asleep, unsure what to do I moved away from everyone and decided to practice wrapping trees up in wire with one throw like Kuro can do.

I just could not get it when I felt Kakashi move around, I was to far to see with my eyes but I watched him from here, he seemed to pause around the fire.

Once he started to head my way I watched the trees my wire limp in my hand and covering the grass, sadness on my face when he came into view. "Sorry, I tried to be quiet" He gave me a sleepy eye smile, "You did not wake me" "good" I smiled at him. He looked at my wire and shook his head as he helped me roll it back up, we stayed silent but I was filled with joy as we did this tedious thing.

Once it was rolled he showed me how to throw it correctly, before wrapping it back up and handing it to me, He made sure my hand was right and I tossed it, I still failed but did much better, I understand now. This is becoming a thing when I am on a mission with him, him helping me in the early morning."You may need to call me Kakashi sensei soon" I looked at him with a smile "kakashi sensei" I mumbled before looking at him, "It feels weird" I laughed, He just stared at me.

"I will call you Kakashi sensei, If" I smirked, "you teach me a mist jutsu" His blank face looked me up and down before giving me a fake eye smile, "not yet" shoving his hands in his pockets he walked passed me into the forest, "Not yet" I repeated quietly, I am assuming it has to do with chakra.

I just watched him walked away again, my eyes landing back on his ass. _We really are starting a tradition here._ "Nice ass" I spoke loudly in English making him look back at me with a question in his eye, I just turned back to the tree with a big smile on my face.

I did practiced with the wire for a while, most of my time was spent rolling it back it, when I felt that more people were awake I headed back, Hayashi looked at me with a smile and his perfect hair, he pointed to a pot of boiling water "I told him you need to make it" making me give a small smile as I sat next to him and pulled out my coffee, making it in the pot I gave a small smile to Asuma who sat there silently.

It was a pretty silent morning and after we all were done we headed back on the road. We came across a fork in the road and the rest of the women split off from us making us start to run again, passing by the first land of rivers town we moved fast back into the land of fire. Once we started to run high in the trees the smile did not leave my face, I missed this, feels like I have not run like this in days.

Coming across some place that mostly sells curry everyone wanted to go in and I was happy, I could always eat. We split into two tables, Kuro was next to me, Kakashi across from me, and Anko to his left. We started to eat as I looked at kakashi, he had ordered but did not eat, "Don't you ever get tired of not eating?" I looked at him as I stuffed my face, he was lost in his head again and snapped out of it but said nothing.

"I love food to much to secretly eat" I mumbled with my mouth full "I agree, show us your face" Anko joked as we all stared at Kakashi, Kuro seemed to not care about this conversation as he ate and stared out a window. He gave us a fake smile making me smile and look back at my food when Hayashi came over and asked Kuro to switch places, he nodded and moved with his food.

Anko and I looked at him confused as he took a big bite of food, but when he pulled my arm to him we understood, "atleast I don't need that arm to eat" I joked as I stuffed my face. That brought Kakashi out of his mind at the strange way Hayashi just stared at my tattoo "Might be a seal" I mumbled at him making his eye get big "Not might, is" Hayashi said as he put his hand over it again, "but I don't know how to figure it out without messing with her"

Kakashi grabbed my arm so fast and pulled me across the table, my chest almost landing in my food as I let out a squeak, He noticed, stopped pulling and his eyes went to my chest before he leaned forward more and looked at it. "Of course he knows some sealing" I grumbled making Kakashi give me a real eye smile before putting his hand over it. He just looked at me shocked, I gave a small smile "ya I thought it was just a tattoo"

"Ya can't mess around with it to figure it out without a chance of hurting her" He said as he looked at Hayashi, "ya, no hurting please" I smiled and looked between them,"I have been trying to figure it out on paper but I am stuck" "Jariya will be able to tell" Hayashi nodded a little sad, he really wanted to figure it out, "But he is not in the village now" that perked up Hayashi I gave him a smile, I hope he figures it out.

I just continued to eat once Kakashi dropped my arm, I don't know anything about sealing to even guess what it might be.

"You get more and more strange" He looked at me with a bored expression "yup" Anko laughed out, "She is a weird one" I just smiled as I understood what he meant, it was not about my personality its about my chakra, my mind and now my seal. He again was staring at me with no real expression but boredom making me uncomfortable, "eat" I spoke to him with an awkward smile, Anko stared at him with her food just before her mouth "yes eat" her eyes never left him.

* * *

We ran in a line, Anko up front, Kakashi and Asuma behind her, Shizune and I behind them and Kuro and Hayashi behind us. There was no real reason we were like that, but it is how it turned out.

Shizune gave me a few side glances, "hmm" I gave her a smile telling her she can ask whatever she was wondering. "I know so much about you but I don't think we ever really talked" I just nodded, "ya not much" My smile reaching my eyes "Do you ever want to go home?" I saw Kakashi and Asuma look my way making me giggle inside, they all seemed interested in that question.

"Hmm, Other then missing some people, weirdly, no, not anymore" "really...why? Thinking it again, "I am not sure, I do miss somethings that are not found here but I love this" as I gestured about running high in the trees with such speed. She just stared waiting for a better answer.

"I am a different person here and I, most of the time, love it"

"What were you like?" I looked at her "weak"

She seemed to like my answer, her eyes landed on my chest before she looked out straight making me smile. No one ever really gets caught looking and that was two today, even if Kakashi just noticed mine were about to land in food making me give a silly smile as I looked out straight.

"Is it hard to run like this in heals?" I asked her seriously making her look back at me "well no, never thought about it" "really, I can barely walk in them" I gave a full face smile at my joke. "I have worn them for years, you just get used to it" I looked at her shoes I always wanted heals but I suck at them.

"The only time I wore them was to a bar and got stuck in grass as the heal went into the ground and I fell over" "hmm I have never had that problem" "Something else that does not make sense in your world" I joked at her, the conversation broke the ice and the air between us seemed to be much better.

We ran silently for a while, looking back at her wanting to talk "would you rather be invisible or fly?" She looked at me strange, "its a game" I smiled as she looked at me "Fly" I smiled at her as Asuma slowed down next to me, "Invisible, I would be a better ninja" "I agree with Shizune, fly" Anko yelled from up front.

The fact a lot answered made me smile, Anko slowed down to jump next to Kakashi where Asuma was and they all looked at me waiting for something.

I tried to think of one that these guys can't do on there own, "be considered a liar or a cheater?" Shizune looked at me funny, "weird game, cheater" "me too" I smiled back "Liar" Asuma said with his eyes lost in the trees making me smile a little, _aw Kurenai._

"I think i get it" Shizune spoke, "Would you rather die by freezing or being boiled alive?" "ya you got it, even if a little dark" I joked "freeze"

"Boiled" Anko said, "I agree freeze" Kakashi spoke up without looking back. "Freeze" Hayashi called out from behind, making me smile back.

"Mine" Anko yelled as she was in thought, "never be touched again or only touching the same sex" She smirked at me making me laugh "ah you know it" I winked at her. Hayashi's chakra seemed awkward making me look back at him his face was red and was staring at the ground and Kuro's chakra shivered in amusement as his eyes went from mine back to him as he smirked.

Looking around no one seemed to respond making Anko sigh and roll her eyes at me. It got weirdly silent and I could hear a small giggle from Kakashi, His chakra is always so calm, other then the panic attack I never see anything strong inside him, with a sudden need to cross some lines and get a rise out of him flashed by me and I pushed it way, maybe one day.

"A zombie Apocalypse or an alien invasion" I spit out randomly trying to get rid of the awkwardness, making Asuma laugh shocking me as I looked over at him."We already had an alien invasion" Making Anko also laugh so loudly "most of them are dead, does not count" I smirked at him, Shizune spoke up "ah you seem fine I will pick alien, the dead rising to blindly fight seems like a worse threat"

Kakashi looked back at me with his fake eye smile, I am starting to see the difference easy "Ya, aliens are not that bad" Making my smirk turn into a smile as he faced forward before my smile dropped at why he faked his smile to say that.

I looked back at Shizune ignoring that, "I am kind of flattered" I smiled at her.

We chatted lightly before we set up for the night, we are still to far to make it to the village before it gets so dark out here you can't see the branches.

I woke up wide awake swaddled in my blanket Anko on one side and Shizune on the other I tried to move as silently as I could to get unstuck, not finding the edge I just got myself on my feet and pushed it down with a glare, once I was out filled with pride as I moved away.

Noticing it was the middle of the night I just walked around far enough away to see the chakra, far enough they can't hear me unsure what to do.

Today I did not feel like training, leaning on a tree far from them I boosted my nose from boredom when I could smell water in the air making me smile, following it I found a big pond. The moonlight flickered on the water as I could finally see the sky, Looking at the stars I slowly walked out on the surface and just looked at the sky, I was so far away I could not see their chakra.

With a need to swim and not get my clothes wet I looked toward the area they were and walked back to shore with a small smile, I took off all my clothes but my underwear, I did not want to be naked and I can take them off when I get redressed. Putting my scroll on top of the pile I slowly walked into the water and just floated there as I stared the only constellation I remember, 'tiger' It is now being as common to me as the big dipper was.

Time went by as I floated in peace, ears under the water it was so calming when a feeling like i'm home spread through me, making me think about Shizune's question, I never knew before that I would rather be here, I noticed how I don't miss home at all.

Sighing, "you need to stop that" I grumbled as I looked to the shore my head pulling out of the water, Kakashi was staring at the stars too "I did not shock you?" He blankly looked at me, I just sighed again as I faced him with an annoyed smile "I am learning when I turn around I may see you" I smirked at him.

I felt ashamed for a second at the fact I am in my underwear before I thought that they are very cute and it is like a bikini so I looked back at the sky.

Turning to look at the normal Kakashi, hands in his pockets face to the sky. I was gonna ask him to join me but he would have to get undressed and both of us in our underwear might be awkward, I was about to look back at the sky when I thought, I might see his face and abs making me wanna ask again, I just sighed to myself with a flirty smile I just looked at the sky.

I heard a small snort making me almost laugh as my smile changed, I think he noticed the look on my face, how come he can hide from me and yet I can't hide from him. "One day" I whispered as I looked at him, but this time he was looking at me confused making my smile bigger, _he can't understand everything._

"I bet you are the hottest under all that fabric, I am thinking, jaw dropping" I said in English making him look at me funny again like before, "Stop that" that made me laugh lightly, "never" I stared at him "You are just adorable" I said in English, "by the look on your face you are insulting me or saying something dirty"

I laughed again with a flirty smile, "the last thing I said was neither" He looked curious "but the first thing was?" I did not answer as I turned my smile back to the stars.

This time when it went silent I just watched the sky and floated when we started to see a bunch of falling stars making me perk up, "Wow so many" I said with joy while watching them.

Looking over he was also just watching them but now he was seated on the shore. I watched for a minute and I felt done as I moved closer to the shore until I could not hide anymore.

"So can you like turn around as I grab my stuff and get dressed" He looked at me before his eyes scanned the shore and saw my clothes, he calmly stood up and spun around and I quickly grabbed my stuff and hid behind a tree as I ditched my underwear and put on my clothes without any.

Wringing out my underwear I wrapped them in an extra shirt and put them in my scroll, Walking towards him he turned back around, _nothing seems to faze this guy deeply, I have made him laugh, blush but they never are seen deep inside._

I stretched unsure what to do now, morning is not here yet. "What is a shooting star?" He looked down on me with a straight face, "a small piece of rock or dust that hits the atmosphere from space and burns up" I looked back up at the sky, "that is interesting" "ah I don't know how much more information I have as you have asked so many questions" I smiled at him.

We stood there quietly watching the sky slowly it all ended, "what now" I mumbled, "Still don't feel like training, but morning is not even close" I said quietly just to say something. He moved In front of me and grabbed my arm to look at my tattoo with his hand and eyes, or whatever they use to look at it.

I just stood there "If you figure it out, give Hayashi a tip as I think he really wants to do it himself" He gave me a nod before closing his eye. I just looked at his face then stared at his hair, with a strong need I reached out and touched it making his body tense and he looked back up at me, _hmm, a small reaction but not deep in his chakra._

"I kind of love your hair" I messed it up but just bounced back making me giggle and him stand up straight and looked down on me with that bored look he tends to wear. Wanting to push his boundaries again I just sighed and walked next to the lake and lied down to watch the sky.

He sat down next to me but also a little too far away we just stayed like that for a while.

"Can you freeze water?" this time he looked at me before nodding, "can you freeze the pond?" He stood up making me smile with excitement as I stood up also, He did some hand signs and wind came out of his mouth and the small lake froze. "Is it frozen enough?" I quietly asked to no one as I slid my feet on it and I started to skate in my shoes slowly moving to the middle, when it did not break I smiled at him before I started to move around and spin on the ice.

Wishing for some real skates "woo its nice" He just watched me as I started to get a full hold and moved around in fun.

"What is the point of this?" making me pause and look at him shocked, "No reason, just fun" I smiled and waved him over, "come"

He slowly stepped onto the lake and slipped a little making me laugh as I moved closer to help but he was fine and started to slide slowly, making me just skate in a circle around him "I have not done this in years" I spoke with joy "I don't think I have ever done this for fun" "In my world we have skates and it makes it easier" "You guys do this a lot?" Sliding faster I got in the middle and spun around, "We have games and stuff to do while skating"

He started to move like I was, "you are good at everything huh" I laughed as I grabbed his arm and spun him away so he slid faster making him look at me before he did the same to me, I however went father then he did and almost landed in the grass with a laugh. We moved around in fun and he seemed to enjoy himself when the noise you don't wanna hear on ice as it cracked under me.

"Thin ice in hot temperatures does not last long huh" I almost yelled as I moved to the side quickly and he understood and followed me, the ground cracking at every part we skated on making me giggle. Standing on the side we watched as it cracked more and one piece fell into the water before floating again.

I smiled and looked at him, he looked calm and happy as he watched the ice "Does it take a lot of chakra to do that?" He just watched the ice "A bit" "I want to learn how to do that" I said so quietly, "It is less chakra then a mist jutsu but might drain you at this moment in time" "ya I still can't really do my water wave yet" he looked at me curious.

It made me do my hand signs and show him the weak waterfall that I can only do "see, It sucks" I said once I stopped the water. He gave a real smile, "you might be able to freeze a bowl of water" that made me laugh again "Make my own ice" I joked.

The ice started to crack more making us both watch it with a smile on my face. It was a comfortable silence when I felt the world wake up, "ah morning" I mumbled as I felt the wonderful feeling, he looked at me confused, "what?" I said looking at him "how do you know the birds are not out yet?" "you can't feel it?" he shook his head.

"Really? I always have, I thought everyone did" "what do you feel?" "It is like the world comes awake" he stared at me again but this time with a strange look in his eye before it landed on my tattoo, "we need to figure you out" He sounded so blank it slightly scared me, like he was not a friend but a scary ninja.

Making me try and blank my face as I looked back at the melting ice, my heart sad.

A few moments of tense air "I am gonna find wood" I quietly said as I went to look for wood and walked away from him, he did not follow so I took my time as I slowly looked for wood. _I thought we were becoming friends, he is so hard to read,_ I sighed as I finally picked up a log.

I took my time but I kept running into perfect logs my hands were overfilled when the birds started to chirp making me look up, "we really do need to figure me out" I mumbled, _how weird am I? What else is not normal?_

"Did I do something wrong?" I looked over at him, unsure what to say, as we awkwardly stared at each other.

"You just scared me, I just" I sighed "thought we were becoming friends" I told the awkward truth with a frown and I slightly felt bad once it came out of my mouth. He just blankly stared hands in pockets, "I don't make friends easy" He looked at my feet making me cock my head in confusion, "but you have so many"

This time he looked at me confused making the biggest sad smile I ever made, "you don't see it huh" He just stared at me more, "One, Guy is obsessed with you" I gave a small laugh making him shut his eye in happiness, "all the people sleeping over there love and adore you" he just stared at me again "Anyone I have ever met say wonderful things about you and for me, all I want is to be your friend"

I felt a little embarrassed when that came from my mouth, I don't do real like this often, giving me a need to make a joke.

"Besides every girl wants to see whats under that mask" Again I felt weird when that left my mouth "that was a bad joke, sorry" I laughed out, he just gave a small eye smile. Noticing another perfect log I could see from here trying to push passed this. "And your ass is as out of this world as I am" I paused mid pickup and looked at him, "Sorry I can't stop" I gave an awkward smile at him and picked it up looking at him and he seemed calm.

When he saw a perfect log and grabbed it, piling it on me "ya this area seems filled with the best logs" As I shuffled them around in my arms

He started to walk back towards the group and I followed my eyes landing on his ass again making me give a small smile, "Stop staring at my ass" He joked out, making me giggle, "never"


	30. My tattoo

Kicking my legs over my bed I stretched my arms to the sky with a yawn, walking into my kitchen with half opened scrolls all over my table and floor. Stepping over a few I went and made some coffee as I smiled at the mess. Hayashi has been trying everything without actually touching my seal. He had been pulled out last night for a mission, He did not want to leave my floor but had to, leaving the mess behind and told me not to touch anything.

A quick shower and getting ready for the day I carefully walked to the pot skipping over it all before sitting in my window waiting for the sunrise, I wake up so early now it is kind of annoying. The second I saw color on the sky I hit the dirt and did my morning routine, the dewy grass was nice as I headed to the training grounds.

Stopping at the coffee shop on my way back, the pretty barista recognized me and got my order ready when I walked in the door, A large coffee and a pastry, I smiled at her while stuffing the warm snack in my mouth and headed out just strolling through town. When I saw Iruka up a head just standing there making me speed up and land beside him, I did not startled him as he looked at me, "hey, what are you up too" I smiled at him.

He looked as happy to see me as I did, "I was called to teach a class" "ya?" stuffing the rest of the snack in my mouth "chakra refinement for genin" I just nodded in interest, "just some more advanced technique for people who may want to fix that problem" He looked tired saying that, making me just look at him curious. "It will be a long while just watching people with there eyes closed" he joked.

Then I back slapped his arm, "I will come" He looked at me curious, "ya I could probably use it and I will be there when you get bored" Sipping my coffee he seemed to like that idea, "Well it is in an hour at the school, busy" "nope"

He nodded and wanted to get some food before, so I followed him around.

Walking in the room was set up like a yoga studio with yoga mats on the ground in three lines of five and one at the front where I guess Iruka will sit. A desk pressed to the wall behind the mat.

He pointed me to the one sitting in front of him I just sat and crossed my legs, "this is different then any class I have taken" "ya who knows how many will show up but these classes only have a few" He said tired again "Once no one had shown up" I laughed "I had to wait about fifteen minutes just in case"

We played some tic tac toe as we waited, ninja's just love it, they tend to use more logic and treat it like a strategic thing when all I do is basically pick an empty spot. I think they would love chess, maybe I will make a board one day.

A young kid came in and took a seat to the left near the back and just watched us as we played, when two more girls showed up and took seats we stopped and just sat there as he looked them over, watching the door and checking the time he started to act like a teacher and we followed everything he said. I took everything in, his teaching was amazing and it actually helped me.

When it was time that everyone was focusing on chakra with their eyes closed I opened mine with a smile. Because I needed to stay silent so people could concentrate he pulled out the game shogi from the desk, I knew the basics but only played once.

We just sat there an played and I sucked at it.

The class did last an awfully long time but I actually had fun and started to understand the game much better. He had things to do so we parted ways but I was glad to have that time with him, I felt like I had not hung with him in far to long.

That ended up being my only conversation of the day, as I headed home when the sun was setting jumping in my window I almost stepped on a scroll, "right" I laughed, can't even pick one up because I think they are in a specific order. I watched some t.v and ate some take out before I went to go to sleep, turning on my light I changed into my pj shorts and tank top about to get in bed when I saw a small scroll on it.

Confused I picked it up and read it.

 **Here, make your own ice:**

Written below was some hand signs and a few tips.

 ** _Don't push to much chakra._**

 **When you can make a small wave find me - mist.**

I looked at the page with the biggest smile, "thanks Kakashi" I laughed at the fact he put it on my bed, looking at my table covered in scrolls making me understand. I loved his writing, it was messy but readable and prettier then mine.

Putting it on my nightstand I turned off the light, "Kakashi sensei" I lightly said.

I curled up with my pillow there wishing he would of taught me in person, but also so happy he took the time to write that for me.

* * *

I had no one to really spar with without going on a mission to personally find one so my day was boring, I don't know most of the genin well enough to ask anyway.

I had easily done the freeze and yes he was right I can freeze a bowl of water, but my bathtub was too big when I tried that I pushed to much chakra and had to lie down for an hour.

So using it in battle may be useless right now.

I looked over every scroll in my kitchen and I think I started to understand the kind of writing they used but I was still completely lost. Staring at my tattoo I put my arm over it to understand what they felt, When I focused really hard I could feel it, It was like a little heartbeat making me feel my heartbeat and my tattoo to make sure that was not what I was feeling.

They were different, "hmm" I decided to leave it there, if Hayashi could hurt me anything I do definitely will. I sat in my window with coffee and just kicked my legs over the outside and kicked them like a child feeling so bored. I tried all day and yet I decided to go back to the training grounds and do it until the sun sets.

Practicing the Kunai and the wire, I was so bored. After an hour I looked at my mess and sat down not wanting to clean it up I flopped on my back closed my eyes and just did what I learned from Iruka, training without moving. I Just focused and lost track of time, when I finally opened my eyes I felt like I fell asleep, looking up the sky the stars were out, "did I fall asleep?"

I was so unsure, I think I was in a deep trance, sitting up I sighed again at my mess that was now much harder to see. crossing my legs I just sat there wishing for a friend. When I sneezed, "hmm" I wiped under my nose even there was nothing there, when the words someone once said to me popped in my head, 'someone is talking about you' I like that thought, hope it is good.

Smiling I finally stood up and cleared my mess before slowly walking home, one hand in my pocket as I enjoyed the almost empty streets. Passing the library it was still open making me walk inside, I was wide awake now. There was a small female at the front desk I don't know, we shared a smile and I just started to browse, not looking for anything specific.

I ran across books on history I cracked open a little, most books were just information and when I saw some interesting ones I actually read, nothing seemed to say anything that would be a secret and this place was big, completely lost on where and what might interest me. Walking at the far back I felt something against my skin making me pause and look around with my chakra, Turning to my left I stared at the wall.

"It is coming from here" I mumbled as I put my hand on it, _is this like a secret room of books like in harry potter?_

My smile got so big as I touched the small hum, It looked like a wall, I started to look for a way in when I paused. If they have not told me about it, I am probably not allowed and I don't want to get in trouble.

Looking around and not one person was near me and I would not get caught, I stood there with one hand on the wall and my face facing the rest of the library, I was about to find my way in as I ran my hand over the wall looking for anything different when I touched something and I lightly pressed on it but it did nothing as I moved my hand back down the wall before giving up and turning away.

Maybe I will ask someone that trusts me about the secret room. I started to stroll back looking at scrolls and books making it a few Aisle's away when suddenly Izumo and Kotetsu landed in front of me with such speed weapons out to fight, we all looked at each other with shock. Kotetsu looked behind me at the wall and Izumo looked at me, "was that you" he pointed to the wall.

"Yes" I told them blankly, making them look at me funny worry in my heart, "I can feel something there and ran my hand over it" I was calm talking to them and did not want to lie, they both put away they weapons and seemed to understand.

"So there is a secret room back there huh" I smiled and pointed, they did not say anything "anything interesting" I smiled as I looked back for a second before looking back at them. My face showed my complete interest "You will be a great senser one day" Izumo spoke to me making me feel flattered. "It is our main work, archives" I nodded understanding, the stuff that actually matters is back there.

"Sorry for making you run here" I gave a small smile, "had I known I would not of felt up the wall" making Kotetsu laugh and Izumo nudge him with a smile. I was going to look around more but I had a feeling I should leave with them now, just to make them not worry about me trying to get in. We all walked out together talking lightly and it was not tense or weird or anything, the lady at the front desk watched us with interest as we walked by.

My feet landing on the road I looked up and wondered what time it was, I know no food places are open sighing, "I guess I will just go home" I mumbled before I said my goodbyes and headed that way. Standing in my messy kitchen still overly awake I tried to think of something I can do at this time.

Grabbing some clean clothes and shoving it in my scroll I decided to head to the hot springs, I think you can go in there at any time.

I was completely alone, sitting in the hot water, I did a few hand signs and tried to freeze a small area and it worked I made a small circle of ice as I watched it float and slowly melt. It was only about the size of a cup but I still smiled.

These two days have been so lonely, I stared up and just floated, I noticed how much I enjoy long missions, I am never really alone. I got dressed and walked out and just hung around the red bridge and watched the water move, why am I still not sleepy. When I felt him moving toward me, Kakashi, He landed next to me as he was not running to fast and looked at me as his eyes landed on my wet hair.

He was carrying a bag telling me he was about to go in there making me smile at him. He put a hand behind his head, "I like it at night when no one is around" Looking at his mask, "I understand, it is awesome in there right now" His eyes went from me to the springs when I could see something passed in his mind and look at me funny "what?" I gave a curious smile, "nothing" He rubbed his head some more when he started to blush, "well I am gonna go in" he left fast and went inside.

I watched his chakra a little lost at what just happened. "And I am the strange one" I mumbled and decided to walk home again. When I jumped in my window and decided to try and sleep, curling up with my blanket and pillow I just lied there when it hit me making me make a small giggle, "oh" as I turned onto my back. Blushing is a rare thing for me so my face did not turn red but a smile crossed my face making me giggle some more.

There is the perv I love. I slowly fell asleep with joy.

I woke up and light was streaming through my windows, I have not woken up in light for so long.

I looked at the scrolls wondering how long he will be, I would like to use my table. Deciding just to get my morning coffee at the my favorite little shop instead.

I walked around heading to the shop, the morning sun was extra warm today with no clouds expecting another day with little to no contact with people when I ran across bug boy sitting in his seat at the shop. He looked at me with acknowledgment making me smile back and take a seat not far from him with an urge to ask for a duel, even if I really don't want any bugs on me.

I am sure he would take me down but I was curious how much I can fight back on someone like him, he noticed I was catching glances and stared at me a little hostile making me stand up and slide into the table across from him with courage, "Will you fight me?" I asked seriously with a small smile. I could not read his face and his bugs covered his chakra mostly but he was shocked.

He gave a small head nod making me smile, "I have never fought anyone like you and I would like to see if I can even stand a chance" "No one ever asks me to spar" I gave a small smile and leaned back in the booth, _because of the bugs_ , but i did not say that out loud.

He looked at his food, "don't worry eat, I am not in a rush" I stood up and went to get more food and a new coffee, He seemed like he did not mind so I slid back into his booth.

"I don't know much about your clan" I smiled as he ate, "So what do your bugs really do anyway?" "They eat chakra of my enemies" I nodded, "that is interesting" Curious what my chakra being eaten is like, "They don't seem to even acknowledge you" "really? because I can see them"

"So you are not afraid of bugs?" I smiled, "no, I am" It was silent, "I once befriended a lone spider, he stayed out of my shit I left him alone and sometimes he would move towards me and just chill, that is the most time I ever spent with a bug" He gave a weird creepy smile as he took a bite of his food.

We finished our food and headed to spar, he mostly just stood there arms out as I watched swarms of bugs came out of him and flew around the area in clumps making me nervous, I don't wanna hurt the bugs but block them from hitting me and maybe attack him. Deciding to wait just to see what he will do and just defend myself at first.

I pulled water onto may hand and wanted to use it to block them all from touching me, One pile headed my way so I focused on them, I was not just blocking with my water I started to move small patches of it over my body where they were gonna hit me, In groups I could almost feel Shinos chakra in them but Individually they were nothing but attacking bugs.

Knowing when more come I will be doomed so I rushed at him and slashed out when I cut him deeply I got scared for a second until he turned into bugs himself making me breath and also creeped me out a little as they all ran at me making me do the same thing and switched with a log in the nearby trees. Finding his actually hidden chakra, he was good but not that good at it, he knew I was a sensor just from a small conversation in the shop making me smile and head his way.

I ran at him making him jump backwards into the field and his bugs all came at me as I slid closer and tossed down smoke bombs curious if the bugs can get in it or if it is like at home and it puts them to sleep, I felt him try to run out, he knows smoke well using my whip I went to grab him but I noticed what I went to attack was again nothing as it all faded away.

The bugs could not get to me at the moment but that kid knows how to handle himself in a smoke bomb. Getting ready to be assaulted I made a shimmering clone and tried to pinpoint this kids real chakra but the more I focused the more all I could see was the small swarms of bugs, I got a little annoyed before I smiled, "this is what I asked for"

Making two clones all three of us ran out of the smoke into the tree line In three different places, I headed to the right and noticed him or his bugs were not following me, I thought he was part of a hunting team? I ran up a tree to the top and hid, just waiting. I was about to fight when his bugs flew passed me and did not see me, shocking me, _the bugs can't see me,_ a smile on my face as I moved toward the real kid as sneaky as I could.

Boosting speed I was almost at the kid way to fast as He ducked from my water and back flipped backwards when I slashed out again. "How did you do that" His monotone voice asked, "I am not sure" I smiled as I went in to kick him and he held my taijutsu just as well when I suddenly felt a bunch of tiny little leaches all over my back making me stop and tried so hard not to shiver and insult this kid.

But then I felt them all hit the ground like tiny stones making him make a strange noise and me look down with fear. "What the fuck" I yelled as I bent down to pick one up and he was next to me looking the same, "How did you do that!" "I don't know" i said silently. "your poor bugs" I cried out and he seemed to agree I picked one up and it was like he just turned to stone.

Both me and him looked at them all with the same shock. "I did not want to hurt them, I did not mean to do this" I whispered in sadness and I think he believed me. Looking around it was about ten, he loves all bugs so I am sure it is a lot to him but next to his swarm it was kind of nothing. He took a few to take home and ask his parents and I just nodded hated the way this spar ended.

I stared at the way he left and just looked stunned I tried to figure it out but I just couldn't, "how, why, how!" Looking around I wished someone saw that, maybe if his parents figure it out he will let me know but I need to know now.

"We really do need to figure me out" I ran towards home looking for anyone who could answer and saw no one, as I spun around looking in the middle of town, not anyone I recognize.

The only person I could think of that is around was Kakashi as I ran to his home, Jumping in his kitchen window he was not here. I just sat at his table and waited, he should come home eventually. Pulling out the green icha icha feeling weird reading porn in his house but it was better then snooping, starting from the first page.

I was far into the book with a dirty smile on my face when someone strong ran by pulling me out of the book. I looked up and outside so much time has passed "man hes not back yet" Standing up and looking out the window I sighed and put the book away, looking back at the empty home I tried to think of someone that is around, Tsunade popped into my head.

Jumping out I headed to the big red building. Walking up to the doors I could feel the tense in the room filled with a few ninjas. So I waited outside the doors about fifteen more minutes leaning on the wall with my arms crossed, when finally the group left quickly. Peering in from the hallway, Tsunade and Shizune looked stressed when she saw me and looked at me confused, I gave a silly wave and she motioned me in.

"If this is not life or death I will have to ask you to come back some other day" I just nodded, "it is not" I stepped backwards "I will just go" I pointed behind me, she nodded and I just moved back into town this time walking looking for someone who does not hate me.

I just stopped and stared at the sky, maybe bug boy will figure it out. I decided to just go back to training and pushed away another question without an answer.

* * *

I grumbled when I went to make coffee stepping over every scroll was starting to annoy me, Hayashi has not been back yet and its been about a week and half so far, but I promised him I would not move them. I Did two small stupid D rank inside the village just to take up time, but after the second I realized it was not worth it. So I was sent on one C rank, it was short and uneventful.

Everyone was gone including Anko. Other then people I am not close enough with to hang out with.

Walking passed the bar I don't like, it was so loud inside with music that sounded like rock, almost like home and it made me walk into it and looked around, the people in here really are much darker as the loud music and smoke covered my senses. Scanning I don't know a single person as I looked at where the music was coming from making me smile I went and ordered a drink.

Watching two ninja's arm wrestle made me crack a small smile, I guess it works in this world if your both the same strength. He handed me my drink, thanking the cute bartender I just watched the fight. When a small crack appeared under there elbows making the bartender yell "I told you, you break one more table your out" they glared at him, "Get out" They looked angry but slowly left.

Looking around I really did not like this place, I just sat down my drink and went to leave when my ass got grabbed, looking over was some creepy looking Ninja I gave a small glare and just walked away knowing I wont go back there.

When I felt Kurenai and Asuma nearby. Peering over I found them in an alleyway kissing, making a big smirk appear on my face. Then they paused a shock going between both of them and slowly looked my way, feeling so bad that they would react that way.

"What is this?" I said as I looked around, "It is dark" Turning away "My god It's everywhere, I can't see shit" as I walked off "it is amazing" I yelled before I boosted my feet with a silly smile at their cuteness and just headed home, they seem perfect for each other.

* * *

Yawning I shifted as I wiped drool off my face and made a small mumble when I noticed Hayashi was in my home, excitement ran through me maybe I can finally move the stupid scrolls. The sun was rising as my body slowly was switching my sleep patterns back to waking up before dawn.

Opening my door "Hayashi" I almost yelled startling him as he looked up at me making my face drop, he had an arm in a sling and looked slightly rough, "no, what happened" I moved fast and slid on my knees in front of him. He smiled at me, "I am fine" he looked back down, "thanks for not moving these" I just nodded with care, "I could not stop thinking about this" "aw you poor strange man"

I stared at him waiting for him to say something, he sighed and looked at me and gave me a look that said 'ask', I looked at his arm, "you know what I am wondering" I got in a one on one fight with jonin" I was shocked as I checked him over when he gave a kind but proud smile "I won" making me squeak.

I just let him mess around, he had been waiting for this and I made some coffee as I leaned on my counter and just watched this cute man, walking into my room I grabbed my clean ninja gear and a towel and went for a shower but I will dress in the bathroom this time. Walking out the coffee was done, "want some?" I asked as pored me a cup "sure" he did not even look up, making him one I set it near him in the only spot without a scroll.

Letting him do his work with passion I just sat in my window and watched the sunrise. I heard him mumble something making me look at him but he made no sign what he said. "I am going to do my morning shit" he nodded but I don't think he listened and I jumped out my window.

I did not get far when Shizune was looking around like crazy making me stop and ask whats wrong, "I can't find Hayashi" she sounded so worried making me laugh, "he is at my house" she gave me a confused look and I showed her the way.

Jumping in my window she sighed as we looked at him "why did you leave?" She asked sternly, He looked at her sad, "I am fine" "well, you are okay to move around but the Tsunade want's to speak to you" He looked up shocked, "oh okay" Standing up he walked to the window and Shizune followed as I looked after them with worry.

I was so curious I just watched t.v and waited for him to come back, he will be back.

I was so bored as I lied there on my chest one hand hanging over the couch, watching this stupid show when I felt him head my way, sitting up he was in my room with the biggest smile and a bit of worry. He looked at me shocked "she made me a chunin" He spit out making my eyes big, "I thought you needed to do a test?" He just shrugged his shoulders "She thinks I am wasted and needed to promote me" I smiled "Congrats" He smiled as he sat back down and got back to it.

I went out and did some things I needed to do before coming back hours later and he was still there, "Okay" I bent down and made him look at me, "Sometimes you need a break" He looked at me sadly "I wont move them, just go, eat, shower, see your girl who you probably have not seen in a while" He looked startled like he forgot about her and nodded with fear in his eyes, jumped out my window making me smile slightly.

Waking up the next day Hayashi was again on my living room floor, I left him be and did my morning routine, when I came back I made him get up again. He nodded and left, I tried to clean what I could when there was a timid knock on my door, normally I ignore all people in the building and did not see this person until now as I opened my door.

It was Hayashi's girlfriend, "Hi" she spoke as she peered Inside, "Hi" I spoke with shock in my voice, we stood there awkward before I invited her in. She came in with a timid smile and looked all over the floor as I asked if she wanted something to drink, shaking her head she finally looked at me. "See I wanted to throw a surprise party for Hayashi and his promotion" Making me smile at her, my worry at why she was here faded "that sound's nice" she nodded, "I saw him leave so this was my chance, I came to invite you to it and maybe get your help"

I nodded and waited for her to speak again. "Do you know of a good place to have one?" "Well he likes the bar we tend to go to, what is it called" I mumbled as I looked out the window, "the one with singing" She seemed to understand "I think I know that one"

"Ya I don't drink much" she spoke quietly making my brows shoot up in shock and she looked at me with fear understanding, "umm I am sorry about that, It was not me normally" she looked down at her feet in worry making me feel some like for this girl, I gave a kind smile.

She looked awkward "well thanks, It sounds like a good place as we hang only at his place and he seems to be here lately" my eyebrow raised and I gave a small smirk at the fact they are always at his place "Well I will help with anything" I smiled at her making her turn to the door happy.

"I will let you know when things are decided and I may get your help" I gave a happy nod "Might just to be getting him there and apart from all this" She smiled as she waved her hand around with a joke, I laughed with a nod as she lightly shut my door.

I just watched her chakra, that was the first time I really talked to her and I can see why Hayashi likes her, I kind of do now.

She gave me permission to ask anyone I know that she doesn't of Hayashi's friends and other then that all I had to do was get him there on time, I stopped by Kuro's place but he was not here and seemed to be gone for a while so I wrote him a note with a time and place in case he comes back in time.

I did invite Asuma when I ran passed him he looked at me a little tense, I don't know if they are close but he knows him so. I only knew of one other person making me feel like a bad friend and wished these boys would introduce me to others more often. I need to open up my small circle of friends.

I was gathering stuff to make a bunch of pizza's when I ran into Kakashi, calling out his name as I ran at him he spun and looked my way, he seemed tired and dirty, I told him about the party if he wanted to come and told him I am making pizza, he gave me non committal sound and I left him be as he did not seem into the conversation.

Hayashi was in my home so I took my bags over to her home, knocking she let me in with a smile as I went to use her kitchen to make pizzas. Her place was actually smaller then mine confusing me and making me understand why it is not here. "I don't need a lot of stuff" I nodded "It is nice" she gave a friendly smile, she really did not have a lot of things, "I however need stuff" I joked "I don't see a point" she kindly spoke before she headed to the bar to set up decorations.

It took a bit but when I was done I put them in boxes and headed to the bar, the man there has a oven in the back they cook there in bar food in and said we can heat it up just before we put it out. Walking in it the decorations were so cheesy and I loved it, smiling at her as I brought the four pizza's in the back.

Once I was done I headed home to watch and get Hayashi there on time, Jumping in my window he was standing up and digging in the scrolls on my table looking like he figured something out, as I looked at him curious. He saw me with a smile, "maybe soon" he went back to the scrolls, excitement went through me as I peered over his shoulder not understanding anything.

Checking him over he looked clean and his hair was perfect _, naturally_ , and he still smells okay so all I need to do is get him over there, so I left him alone so I can get him to move later and fell on my couch as I watched t.v.

"Come on let's go do something" He made a noise as he was messing with a scroll, "please, you need a break, let's go do something fun" He looked up at me and looked slightly torn, I bent over and grabbed his hand, "I am making you get up" He sighed "but" I pulled him to his feet and out my window, he followed me easy but I could tell he did not want to.

Getting to the bar I could feel so many people inside and I did not really know any of them, "We are drinking?" He asked sadly and I pulled him inside. Everyone yelled "surprise!" His girlfriend at the head of the group shocking him for a second, He looked at everyone in happiness before looking back at me with kind eyes. People started to go back to what they were doing while calling out congratulations and he hugged his girl, "so cute" I mumbled as he went to talk to other people, seemingly glad to be here now.

The party started and not long after I pulled out the now warm pizza's and everyone loved it but no one acknowledged me for it but I did not mind as I took a slice myself before finishing another drink. I sat down at a small table looking around and drank, there was three different big groups in this party. Hayashi and some blonde guy and his girl got up to sing making me smile, he had a nice voice.

No one looked at me like they used to, but they really did not talk to me making me slightly sad.

Man Hayashi Is a popular guy.

When Kakashi walked in and looked around making me perk up as I moved to him fast "Finally someone I know" I grabbed him and pulled him to the bar as he looked around and I bought him a drink. Spinning his face to the back wall I handed him a beer, "chug" he looked at me with curious, "I wont look" I smiled "promise" turning away we both downed our drinks and I grabbed more.

We sat at a the table and watched people sing, "I don't know anyone here" I said but I watched Hayashi float from person to person with so much happiness. He looked around "I know a few" as I saw him stare at this one girl who was looking at him with interest, "oo, know her?" He looked at me with a smile "not her" making me understand, "well I would be staring too if I did not know you" I joked and downed my drink. "How much have you drank?" making me smile, "A lot" as I went and grabbed a new drink.

"Is that the pizza?" I nodded as he moved over and looked at the now cold left over slices and grabbed one, I grabbed a plate and put them on it, "it is better hot" I mumbled as I took it to the back and he followed "should we be back here?" He asked as he looked around, hands in his pockets, I looked at him. "It is fine cutie" as I put them in the oven for a minute as we waited in silence for it to re heat. "Glad you are here" I smiled as I swayed a little, "No one here likes me" I joked and went to pull it out, putting it back on the plate I handed it to him and turned around leaning on a counter so he could eat.

"Let me know when your done, take your time" I said to the wall as I picked up an empty salt shaker and shook it before putting it down.

"That was good" I turned around and tripped slightly, "good" We hung out for a few minutes but when people started to really talk to him I could see some social anxiety in him, so I was understanding when he had to leave. I watched him leave like always, eyes on his ass and was so sad once he was gone. After that all the drunk people left me alone for a while making me slide out quietly and slowly walked my drunk ass home.

* * *

Checking the time I noticed it was time for me to see that sweet old man, When I am in the village during the time he gets groceries I do it. I just walked in as he does not mind and peered into the living room, he greeted me with a big smile. I pulled his list off the table to not let him stand up and I headed to the store quickly. After I filled his fridge and cleaned a little we just sat and talked like always

I had such a fun time we laughed a lot and I noticed I had been there for a very long time, I now labeled him as a stand in grampa, I never had a grampa, I had one grandma and my mom, that was all.

Leaving I slowly walked to the Hokage tower with no rush, stopping to grab some dongo, this mission does not pay a lot but I loved doing it. I still need to tell her I done it and get my small pay.

Walking in the building I could feel two familiar people up stairs making me speed up in excitement. Kakashi was in with the Hokage and the door was shut but what made me speed up was that Jiraiya was there leaning on the wall. A big smile on my face as he looked my way and seemed to recognize me.

I Pulled out my book before I said anything, "Can you sign this" I was so excited I could dance. He gave a dirty smile and moved closer to me as he opened it and wrote something inside as I slightly bounced to where he stood before. "Always love a fan, and such a cute one" He joked making me swoon a little and he noticed looking me over, for the first time in months I bounced on my toes.

"You are an amazing writer, can I ask?" I paused and he looked up at me, I did not know how to ask a silly question and just pointed to myself a little embarrassed, He gave a deep laugh in understanding "Slightly, you gave me the idea" making me blush a little but also so flattered when the door was opened and looking at me was Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Ava?" Kakashi asked looked at her, "you're sending Ava?" I was so confused as I took my book from Jiraiya "thanks" I said quietly when Kakashi noticed he was there as he walked into view.

"Ava, you are still here?" Tsunade asked startled as Kakashi seemed to understand and seemed pleased to see Jiraiya but I just looked confused as I looked at her, "I thought they grabbed all the genin" making me even more confused, "I was at the old man's house" I spoke with worry I did something wrong she seemed to understand. "Ava go with them" she said making me look at her even more confused as they kind of looked at me funny making me feel weak and small.

They moved fast and I pushed so hard to keep up, giving it my all to not hold them back as I found out all the genin were sent to help the sand, and I was overlooked or just not found in the short time they had before they left the village. Feeling a little left out I kept pushing chakra into my feet for boosts and we moved really fast.

"So you sign books" Kakashi looked at him "Only for cuties" He looked at me with a flirty smile with me making me give the biggest one back as Kakashi's head dropped almost making me laugh. "Aw but kakashi is a cutie" I joked making Jiraiya look at him, "not from my view" making me giggle a little. I was still running on the high of talking to him, boosting more speed into my feet I moved next to them making them speed up even more, so I did it again until we were going so fast and I felt like I was flying.

We ran for a while and I started to feel so much Chakra in the air and not just normal chakra but dark chakra, a feeling I had not felt in a long while making me shake a little and pissing me off. The closer we got the more it suffocated me, Kakashi noticed my face before we boosted speed again and headed towards it.

Sliding to a stop on top of a cliff looking down, the red head from the sand was on the ground but awake, all the genin surrounded him as they stood on what looks like a big pile of sand.

They all looked a little rough and Naruto was pretty bloody but everything was fine and the fight was over.

"Look at that" Kakashi walked forward one hand in his pocket, "We go to all the trouble of rushing to the rescue and it's all over" he joked. Jiraiya walked up beside him on his right and I moved to the left watching all the kids, "it appears that Naruto is coming along pretty well, not that he is not still an inexperienced knucklehead"

"My you are hard to please, he glanced at me, Unlike this one" as he looked my impressed face when I noticed that the red head did this sand pit himself, turning away from the kids, I smiled up at him, I took it as a compliment. Jiraiya looked at me in thought, "I miss represented you huh" A dirty smirk crossed my face, "not completely" Flirting back at him and a big laugh came from him, it was nice to hear as kakashi just stared down at the kids.

We watched for a minute before heading down to cliff side everyone calling out Kakashi Sensei and Naruto screamed at pervy sage looking a little to tired, when he fell over making Sakura gasp and run at him as everyone worried and no one was breathing until she smiled "he is fine" All the genin noticed me but mostly ignored me, the sand ninja's did not know who I was.

Feeling even more left out as Jiraiya picked up Naruto and we headed back just slower being closer to our city, Kakashi had picked up Gaara who could not move, and put him on his back, most genin talked to themselves or told the men about what went down as I followed behind feeling like an alien.

"You were left out this time?" Shino moved next to me, making me give a small nod "last time I was the only one left out, I know how it feels" I gave a friendly smile, "aw that sucks" a gave a small smile.

A few silent minutes I gave him a glance, "did you ever find out what happened?" "No one is a hundred percent sure, as It makes no sense" I nodded, "Ya a lot about me makes no sense" as we moved on in comfortable silence when Hinata joined us at the back a little nervous but we smiled at each other with kindness, heading back was better now with these two next to me as we chatted only a little, one does not speak, the other is a nervous wreck and I had no idea what to say.

I need to talk to these kids more, learn from them, they are strong and the small group of people I talk to just wont cut it anymore now that I don't have a real team.

It's just they are kids and I guess hanging out with them seemed, annoying, but they aren't, they are not the same as kids from my world, they seem even more mature then me I started to notice.

* * *

I was sitting at an outdoor table and ate my dongo when Kurenai walked by, sliding in the seat across from me she looked around before facing me. Sadness in my heart and I was about to say I won't tell anyone about her and Asuma when she looked at me with a strange smile.

"So" she finally looked at me "I heard you got Kakashi to a party" That made me stop mid bite, "is that strange?" She nodded "since he became a teacher he has changed so much" "really" I whispered, "what was he like" I looked at her with such interest. "A loner" "I can see that" I quietly spoke, "cold" "can see that also" "We used to try and talk to him and he would just walk away" I gave a small smile. "He does that to me" I joked. "I can't believe he actually went to party" "well he only stayed for like ten minutes" "Still, amazing"

We had a nice short chat after that, my heart full. She never brought up the moment with Asuma, when the boys from her team showed up and said hi before they wondered off with Choji, making me find out Naruto is going to be leaving the village for a long time.

Once she got up I joined her and said my goodbyes and headed home.

Walking in I was surprised Hayashi was not around, Looking at the scrolls excitement ran through me wondering what this was as I looked at my tattoo. It is weird how hard it is to figure out as I blankly looked at my table lost in thought.

I tried to remember when I got it, I am pretty sure it showed up between the earthquake and landing here as I had it in the hospital and I am pretty sure it was not there before then. I tried so hard to think I started to give myself a headache making me get slightly irritated. I scanned all the scroll looking at all the kanji on my table when something hit me, "maybe it is in English"

Putting my hand on it I tried to see what Hayashi can see but I was still so lost but I should bring that up with Hayashi, if there is a chance it is not in Kanji I can understand why he could not figure it out, if something like that could even happen but I am here so anything is possible. I looked around, I take it he is at his home but he will be back, he has a bad need to figure shit out so he wont be gone long.

Deciding to go get grocery's I left, maybe then he will be back.

I was wondering around the shopping district when I saw Jiraiya and Naruto walking away, we were not close or anything when I noticed Hinata hidden behind a post making me give a small smile at the incredibly timid girl watching him leave. "Bye kid" I whispered before heading towards her, "You should of said something" I spoke with a smile, one hand in a pocket making her look up at me in shock, her face went red and she shook her head.

We both just watched them until they were out of sight she started to look at little determined out of nowhere, "I will be stronger when he sees me again" I gave a small smile looking down on her.

Maybe I should have asked him about my tattoo, now it is to late but it gives Hayashi the chance to figure it out and that makes me happy.

* * *

When I told Hayashi about my thought he started to write down everything in weird ways and I think I was right, It was in English. We spent the whole night trying to translate because I know absolutely nothing about sealing and he knows absolutely nothing about English It literally took all night non stop.

The farther we went the happier he got, he had been so stressed before and things I guess started to make sense, He ran a hand through his hair as we sat on my floor, "I am so glad I am not just bad at this" I laughed and rubbed his back as we went back to translating.

Making some more coffee as we were both tired but did not want to stop and I was glad I picked up snacks.

I could feel the world wake up but we were almost there, I think.

He jumped up and looked at this scroll as he paced making me flop on my back, yawning and stretching as the light started to filter into the window. He sat down shocked and made a noise, "I think" I sat up alert and stared at him, "I think it is the reason you understand us" He mumbled, "really?" I was interested, "well that would answer one question" I leaned forward.

He grabbed my arm lightly and he looked at it wanting to do something. I felt him push a small shock into my arm, when suddenly it was like I was electrocuted as it went through my body.

I was suddenly running in my old Apartment when the wall attacked me and I fell to the ground as it electrocuted me, my mind was fuzzy as I tried to push myself off the floor the lighting burning below me I saw the small tattoo slowly appear startling me but that was not the most important Issue at the moment as I whipped drool off my face and got on my feet continuing to my front door, my legs so shaky I could almost not even feel them below me.

A flash of red clouds and spark of orange passed by when I found myself on my knees half a scroll under my left hand, It took a second to get a hold of my mind when I could hear something as I focused on it until I noticed a man was yelling something.

Looking up at him, as he held my face in his hands "I am so sorry" I heard as my mind started to remember who he was, "I am so sorry, are you okay" I gave a weak smile, "Hayashi, ya" I sat up straight as I was on my knees, my feet hitting my ass, "ya, I am okay, I remember getting it" I spoke calmly making him look at me curious.

He already knew I was electrocuted, but that it caused this to show up was news to both of us, "Must be why it did that when I pressed on it, I am sorry" I smiled "I am fine and some memory came back so" We sat at my table, he had knocked everything off as he read the one we translated.

After reading and talking we came to the conclusion that it is the reason I can understand them and there writing, It also may be the reason people can not get into my head. Also might be the reason I gained chakra from this world when I landed because I was a decendent of this world and it is a symbol of the missing clan that may have wound up in my world. Me being Electrocuted gave it power like the ninja's here and I might have been luckily that I was or it may not have saved my life.

He grabbed my arm again looking at it, as I looked at the scroll, so much writing is in this tiny tattoo.

"Can i?" He asked me, understanding I was worried but nodded as he did what he did earlier and pressed on it with chakra, Suddenly I was electrocuted again making me fall off my chair. A small flash passed in my semi black out, a feeling in my heart that my world looked different in a way I cant focus on and then that feeling passed and I forgot as I came to looking at my floor.

"Urg" I mumbled, he was next to me trying to pick me up, "sorry, I thought that would have passed" "same here" I wiped drool off my face as my ass sat on my feet again. "Well, don't let people do that to your arm" I nodded, "that would suck mid battle"

He laughed at me, "Might eventually run out or something but it seems to be trapped in it" I nodded as I stood up my legs shaky, "It is like your scrolls" I mumbled, "So you have some lightning in your arm" He rubbed his head and stared at my arm "I wonder if you can use it?" I scoffed, "I think the only usefulness of it is to knock me out for a second"

It seems like we got it mostly figured out, to an extent and he suggested we tell the Hokage, "and Kakashi" I spoke up, "he was interested" He nodded stretching his arms with a pleased smile "let's get some coffee and breakfast hmm" I nodded at the prospect of food, We jumped out my window landing on the warm dirt, the sun completely out.

"Okay genius" I spoke with sincerity "Where to?"


	31. My enemy boyfriend

**I did not want to do a time skip, so this is not one.**

* * *

Pulling myself off the dirt covered in sweat, Kiba was at me so fast as I jumped backwards just in time, the kid was so fast all I could do was dodge as his dog came at me from a different angle, I enjoyed the spars with all the other genin, it made me feel like I finally am not completely useless when I stood a chance. Being both users of smoke bombs we fought without them.

I became closer to the two teams of Team 8 and Guys team and we sparred a lot. Guys team Kicked my ass harder but both taught me so much. The kids were actually pretty cool when I got to know them.

"Come on old lady, you can do better then that" I smirked at the loud boy while I dodged his puppy, I really can't pull myself to hit the dog so I just avoid him as much as I can.

Boosting my feet I jumped high in the air as I tossed Kunai at him as I flipped, Hitting them off each other he dodged well when two landed in his back and poof he was a log. Before I even landed two big swirls of wind came out from the woods at me while I heard him scream the name of this Jutsu "fang over fang" making me laugh like I always do when they scream them out, I find that so strange.

It also alerts me to what is coming and that seems pointless.

Making a clone mid fall It grabbed my arm and threw me back into the air as the swirls of wind hit the ground and flew up like that snake game, it was as wild as him. It headed my way as my clone landed and ran making me trade places with it as I pulled out my whip waiting for his jutsu to end and by timing it right, it will be soon.

I was slightly distracted when Kurenai showed up making us both pause the second his jutsu ended, we were done. Putting my weapons away they all said goodbyes and Kiba added old lady to his as they took off for a Mission, waving as they moved away.

"I am not that old" I cried to myself.

That was pretty fun as I looked at the beat up area before walking to town with a smile. My friend circle became bigger once I noticed how much I avoided people.

* * *

Candles lit, light off, the best bubble bath with the best smell as I sat in my tub with my eyes closed enjoying the peace when Hayashi was in my home suddenly making me snap my eyes open and sigh, I felt him walk to the door my eyebrows twitched as he went to open the door, "Don't you dare" I yelled making the turning of the nob stop, "Why are you in the bathroom in the dark?" "I am not in the dark" "What do you mean the light is off" I slowly started to stand unplugging my tub and wrapping a towel around myself.

"I was having a peaceful bath" I said as I whipped opened my door slightly angry "you don't look very peaceful" that made my annoyance leave me and I stared at him for a second before I gave a small chuckle, I turned and blew out the candles, "so what do you want?" I looked at him, his eyes landed on my candles and I saw something click "Mission" I nodded as I shuffled passed him and shut my bedroom door as I got dressed.

"You need a bigger towel" I heard him say softly making me pause before yelling through the closed door "Sorry" I smirked, I did not even see his eyes go down, I was a little off and almost forgot the weights Guy gave me so long ago as I slid them into my ankles before opening my door and I followed him out. He paused near the gate and I paused with him as we just waited.

"So who are we waiting for?" I looked around bored and my eyes landed on him, "Kakashi" I nodded "When do we actually meet?" "We are only a few minutes late" I just sighed and started to walk into town, "Lets go eat" I said and waved him over and he followed, He understands and gave me a small laugh.

Walking back with a hand in my pocket, "that was filling" he agreed, "It is so strange for me to not be on time" "ah with him, we are" I joked making him rub my hair. Standing around the gate I just flopped on my ass and gave a small wave to the cuties in the box who waved back. "We should start giving him the wrong time and then we would not have to wait"

"Knowing him, he will still be late" I leaned back on my arms and closed my eyes at the sun.

"So how are things?" I smiled up at him he looked at me confused at my general question. "Alright how are things... with your girl?" He sighed a little and looked around, "things have been awkward between us and I don't know what to do" "Really how so?" "She, I don't know" He ran his hand through his hair I looked at him "something seems wrong" "have you tried asking what was wrong?" "Ya..I.. no" he seemed to come to some kind of realization, "no I should ask" he looked determined.

I gave a small chuckle, "you could probably go now and he would still be late" He just nodded as he thought about it and sat down next to me lost in his head. Now it was really quiet I tried talking to him but I broke him and he was lost in thought when Kakashi finally showed up, book in hand as he waved, eyes on the page.

"Sorry I am late, I was trapped in my bathroom" "Ah with the book, I know what you were doing" I joked as I stood up dusting off my ass, "What does that mean?" Hayashi asked so innocently, I looked up at Kakashi who was now looking at me with a blush. I gave a smirk as I turned and stretched "Where we going?" Kakashi walked passed me as he put the book away and started to move silently as we followed.

Closing my eyes with a smile, using my sense to see where Kakashi lands and I followed his moves, watching his chakra deeply it was so pretty "So what are we doing" I asked he looked back at me, "Another tower" I nodded, "what kind, stealing, sealing?" "Both" I nodded but it was kind of vague. I did not care, both of them together sounded really fun making me get excited.

"Wow you take no information and just continued on" Kakashi looked back at me strangely. "Oh, should I not trust you?" "You are just sounding like a shinobi" I was not sure if that made him happy or not as I watched him move between branches.

After running for a while Kakashi filled me in, we headed south, there will be a sliver of land that does not belong to anyone completely mostly surrounded by water. Where there is a building a group of leaf had found, snuggled deep in trees and small mountains and probably is not one of Orochimaru, unsure who it really belongs to.

Like last time there was some left over seals and Tsuande sent me, a small bit of pride flashed over me as I slightly seem to have a specialty and was sent with a purpose and that was exciting to me. Kakashi started to make us run even faster slowly, I did not actually notice until I mindlessly pushed chakra into my feet to catch up, I did not mind as it will take us less time to get there.

We made it it to an area before dark, the ocean was in view as we paused on a high cliff, I could barely see the area we headed too across the open area of ocean. The sun setting as it slightly reflected looking like the ocean and the sky were the same thing.

Walking to the edge I watched the big waves crash on the cliff side making me want to jump into the dark waters, "Don't you dare" Hayashi joked as he moved beside me, "ha" I whispered as the waves mesmerized me, the smell always made me happy, In my world I never saw the ocean and I am glad I get to see it so much here. Turning back we walked to where the fire pit was being set up.

We sat in silence, the wind was strong here as it blew the smoke directly at me, making me stand up and shift to a new spot. Suddenly the smoke was back in my face making me shift closer to Kakashi, the smoke followed making me make an annoyed noise as I moved back to the other side. I smiled when it did not follow me as I watched the fire.

The second I thought that the smoke was back in my face, "the fuck" I yelled as I moved to Hayashi, almost sitting on him "Don't bring it to me" he joked as he pushed me away, I just sighed and switched again, the stupid thing followed me making me lie backwards on the grass and stare at the sky, from this angle it did not flow in my face, "there we go" Hayashi made a small chuckle as I yawned, making them yawn.

The moon was full tonight lighting the area pretty well, yawning again I stood up to find a spot for my bag as I lied down and just watched the sky before I fell asleep.

I had that dream again making me sit up in sweat, startled I looked at the sky with a sigh I am starting to think that may have almost been what had happened, the occurrence was just to much to be something my mind makes up. Looking up there was a swarm of bats squeaking by making me smile so big as I watched them move around sporadically.

I did not know they had bats, why does this place have so many of the same animals _, you know what I have not ran across and am thankful for,_ _mosquitoes. Stupid bloodsuckers._

I just lied back down and watched the bats hoping to get back to sleep when I heard a howl as I looked at the moon, wondering if they have werewolves making a silly smile cross my face, I doubt it.

I felt a shake "Ava" I sat up fast "vampires" I yelled as Kakashi dodged my head, Looking around both of them had a bit of surprise on there faces, "what is a vampire?" Hayashi asked with a joking smile, I just looked around getting my bearings as I stood up, "Uh" I was gonna tell them but it was to early for this "nothing" I yawned as I rolled up my blanket and put it in my scroll.

After some coffee I was in a much better mood as we moved through the trees and headed on our way, "Why are the trees near the city so big and the rest of the world is so much smaller?" I asked, these trees were still bigger then the randoms on the sides of streets at home but they don't stand a chance to the size for the others "I Don't know" Hayashi said, "never really thought about it"

Moving in silence we weaved through trees and mountains when we found the area. Pausing right on the line, staring at the circle around the small beat up cabin, "Well it is not a tower" Kakashi spoke "Ah this is better" I quietly spoke as I looked worried as it sat in the middle of a circle, the grass and any trees inside of the big area was dead and some trees looked like they would just fall over if I touched them.

"This is not good" Hayashi said, "Everything is dead, maybe she should not go in" As he squatted and looked at the area. Kakashi walked behind us and picked up a flower from the root and threw it into the area, we stared and nothing happened, "well at least there is no explosion ones this time" I joked sliding a hand in my pocket.

We waited to see what happens to the plant as it was still green, "well" Hayashi pulled out one of the balls you can throw with chakra in them and tossed it into the area and it blew up making me drop my head "never mind" I whispered embarrassed. Then the flower started to slowly die, we watched it as the petals slowly curled up and the vibrant green slowly faded.

"Five minutes" Kakashi spoke I nodded, it was not instant but it was dangerous, I weirdly was filled with excitement. Sticking my hand out to Hayashi, he stood up and messed around in his scrolls. He gave me the ones to black out the seals looking slightly worried, I was about to walk forward and test it out when Kakashi put his hand in front of me and looked my way, "If you can't take it out in two minutes come back, after that it will hurt you very badly"

I nodded with determination, I stepped into the area slowly to see if anything stops me, nothing did but I felt something lightly on my skin. I was fine so I started to run in, I shuffled last time but I can't so I tried so hard to quickly look for any booby traps. I was at the building quickly, I will not go in the door as I ran to the back looking for a window, I found a small one, it was broken and small but I think I can get in it, I pulled off my skirt and wrapped it around my hand.

I started to feel it, feeling weaker and tired.

Breaking the rest of the window I slid inside cutting my leg slightly making me sigh, the place was one big room, scrolls on the ground and covered the walls, an old table and chairs sat in the middle covered in dust, no light but no traps. I saw them glowing on the far side of the room, I moved fast when I stepped on a broken piece of wood as my foot fell through the floor, making me scared as I tried to pull it out, feeling more and more tired and drained.

I could not get it out, as I looked out the window worried.

I started to panic, "breath" I said as I breathed in deeply and out again.

Coming up with an idea I pushed water around my ankle I spiked it as I destroyed the wood freeing me, relief filled me as I moved to them fast blocking out two scrolls. The air cleared and I felt better if not still weak, I could tell the drain stopped as I slid down the wall so sleepy and they came in through the door. They broke it down from afar, just in case, I gave a weak smile as they walked inside.

They looked at me a little worried I just waved my hand at them "I am okay" I slowly started to feel better as I sat there and watched them look around at all the books and scrolls. Once I got some energy back I stood up "So what are we looking for?" I picked a scroll up, "Not sure anything useful or interesting" Kakashi spoke as he dropped a scroll on the ground.

Looking at it, it was about how to make a fire ball, like the ones everyone does, I looked at the very badly drawn pictures of handsigns and then a fire ball that looked more like a thought bubble, "I take it a fireball jutsu is pointless?" I asked looking at him, he walked over and checked it out, "ya, no" he dropped it on the ground and went back to where he was.

Picking up another, I don't know what is useful as I wondered if this one was, was going to ask but I just looked at the boys this is not for me, "ya I can't do this part" I joked, they both nodded without looking at me but I did not feel judged or anything as I was going to let them figure that out. My eyes just moved around the place as I slid my hand in my pocket, looking for something that stands out. There was a dusty book that had slid under a shelf, I bent down an picked it up.

I quickly scanned it and I was unsure if this was a fiction story or not, making me read slower. Hayashi peered over my shoulder, "Oh I Know that one" "ya?" "It is a children's book" he joked, making me slam it shut, "Ya, I am useless again" I joked as I dropped it on the ground.

"You got us in here" kakashi mumbled as he read. I just slid back down the wall and looked around, I hate this place, that seal had killed anything alive and man It bugged me deep inside.

I just watched them both, Kakashi moved fast, he can seem to read really fast making me wonder how many times he read the books over and over, does he actually read it anymore or just fake it so he does not have to talk to people?

Hayashi glanced at the broken seals between reading, I could tell he wanted a look at them badly. "Just check them out" I giggled at him he gave me a shy smile and his eyes landed there again, with a nod he walked over to them.

Looking around the depressing room I decided to head out of this creepy place, "I am going outside" I spoke up wondering if they would stop me but all I got was a distracted nod from Hayashi, as I headed to the door. Walking out the sun was bright making me blink a little.

I just stood in the dirt that circled this place, the broken dead trees were heartbreaking "I hate this place" moving towards the living ones as I could not stand it, climbing up high I just sat on a branch and watched the sky, feeling at peace now that the weird feeling in my gut was gone.

I cloud watched with a smile.

Kakashi Appeared on a high branch next to me, leaning on the trunk hands in his pockets eye where mine was. "Find anything?" "yes"

We both just sat there in silence when I felt something on my sense making me sit up but I was not alone Kakashi noticed it too. I looked up at him with worry before he moved towards it quickly as I followed, we were still close enough to look out for Hayashi when we landed in an small open field surrounded by trees, the strong Ninja inside the treeline thinking he was hiding.

"Come out" Kakashi spoke darkly making me almost shiver, like the way he talked when he first met me. Out walked A man slightly older then me, He wore the normal pants, slightly baggy and some decent looking sandals but what got me was his arms were wrapped completely and wore a simple gray t-shirt, something about his outfit reminded me of home, His face was cute and his short dark blue hair framed it nicely.

He was strong and calm and really attractive, "I see you got into the tower" His voice was just as hot, "I have been trying to get into it for days" he sounded slightly sad. He took a step forward, "I am going to have to take what you found"

He got ready for battle in a taijutsu stance when I noticed he had some cool looking Brass knuckles on his hands, they had a bit of a chakra glow and I think they would really hurt. "Scared?" He calmly asked Kakashi making me look at him funny, his eyes probably just landed there also.

"Ah he wouldn't be scared of you" I said calmly said I was about to say I might be, but before I got that out Kakashi made a one handed tiger hand sign and disappeared.

His chakra was gone, I sighed and drop my head as I looked at the ground, we paused for a moment in wait and just stared at each other "yup hes gone" I spoke with a joking tone.

"I think he is scared" He look right at my eyes, "no, he just does not care about me" I smirked and got ready to fight, "I don't need him" I tried to bluff.

He was on me so fast as I blocked one fist with my water, the water blocked the weapon but his chakra almost cut me from inside startling me as he went to hit me with his second making me spin out of the way and jumped backwards, I threw down a smoke bomb and made two clones, I was about to run into him closer when he did something that blew me my clones and my smoke away as I slid in the grass on my ass.

He was above me so fast I was not even up making me do a spin and kicked his legs out as he jumped back but getting off my knees he kicked me in the side and I went flying to the other side of the field again, I heard a pop and I knew he was close to breaking a rib, as I adjusted myself landing on the ground as the small shock rocked my body making me grimace for a second. He was on me fast again, he was about to kick me again and I just barely dodged before he punched me, my water barely blocking as I ended up flying backwards again back to where I started.

"I think you do need him" He paused as I held my rib and stood up "your ass is mine" he said and was about to run back in, "I only give my ass to people who take me to dinner" My joke slipping out of my mouth but it made him pause slightly shocked and looked me over as I got in a fight stance "hmm" he said as he stood up straight "you ah" He blushed "you ah wanna go to dinner?"

I gave a big smile "umm maybe, what would you want to eat?" I smirked, "Do you like dango?" He asked "I love it" As I stood up straight relaxing "How about some ramen?" he gave me the cutest smile, "curry sounds better then ramen, so sick of ramen" I laughed out, "with a side of fish" I gave a smile and a nod, "yes fish"

Suddenly Kunai flew from the treeline towards him making him jump backwards but both of us were surprised when Kakashi was next to me suddenly "Don't date the enemy!" Looking down at me a little annoyed before looking at the other man "The only one eating her ass is me" Kakashi said calmly before he noticed what actually came out of his mouth making him freeze and his one eye so wide as he stared straight without blinking, making me laugh so hard as I put my hand on his shoulder to hold me up, bent over I was laughing so hard I could pee.

I have joined together sentences and came out with something stupid accidentally before. I wondered what he meant to say, but I did not care what came out was perfect.

His head just dropped in defeat as he looked at the ground, making me laugh harder I was wheezing and fell onto my knees, "that is to bad" Looking up the man was staring at me sadly making me smile, "I guess" I giggled while standing "my ass is his tonight, It sounds fun" putting my hand on Kakashi's shoulder and smiling at him with joy, when I finally saw a flash of amusement deep in Kakashi's chakra, slightly shocking me and making me incredibly happy.

"I will teach you the jutsu 'thousand years of death'" He looked over with a flirty tone, his eye smile was real "I don't know what that is" I looked at Kakashi my eyes went down his chest, _does that have something to do with my ass?_ as I looked back at his happy face "Sounds kinky tho, I am in" flirting back with a smirk, my heart filled at the fact I think he is making an dirty joke as I lightly pushed him.

"Don't forget about me" the man spoke with a joking tone of fake jealousy. "Sorry hun but my ass is going with him tonight" nodding my head at Kakashi.

"Alright cutie, but I still cant let him go without what he has" he glared at kakashi, "sad" I got ready to fight as I suppressed my laugh and pulled out my water, "maybe next time" I smiled and he smiled back before it fell off his face and he ran at Kakashi, I was going to help but they moved so fast, I backed up with water and waited for an opening as I could almost barely see the direct movements _, that man was kind to me huh,_ making me like him more as I watched them fight.

Suddenly the hot man was neck deep in the dirt as Kakashi was above him and knocked him out, he looked down at him for a moment, the way he stood there was really sexy making a silly smile appear on my face.

He turned back towards me and walked over, "Maybe one day you will see your boyfriend again" He joked with a smile as he walked passed me back to the area we left Hayashi.

Stretching my arms over my head, "Soo" I gave him a flirty smirk "what is a thousands years of death?" He looked down at me, "maybe one day you will find out" he gave a flirty look before he pulled out his book like nothing mattered, I just paused for a quick second, a big smile on my face, he is flirting with me.

"This is the perv I love" I wanted to grab his sexy behind but held back, still to early to inappropriately touch him in our friendship but my eyes landed there since I was thinking about it, "Stop looking at my ass"

"Never" I whispered as I walked behind him with a cheeky smile.

* * *

Lying on my back around the small fire I could smell rain on the air making my eyes snap open and I looked at the sky. Being deep in the trees I sat up with excitement I had not seen rain in too long. Boosting my nose to smell the rain was wrong as it made me smell some animal shit somewhere in the vicinity making me cringe and stop, Jumping up the trees as I wanted to get wet and unsure how well it gets to the ground with this many branches.

I Stood at the top of the tree as It poured around me, shutting my eyes as I got soaked to the bone I started to feel so free as I looked at the dark sky, the clouds blocking the stars and moon. I heard thunder startling me when it was like the world slowed down and I saw lighting coming at me making me jump backwards from the tree I was on as It attacked it making me fall into the void before I grabbed out with chakra to a second tree.

I was so startled at myself that I saw that coming as I hung there with one hand dangling from a tree branch. I just hung there so amazed, I just avoided a bolt of lightning, I dropped again making me laugh as I fell to the ground, noticing Kakashi was heading my way, grabbing a branch with chakra just before I hit the ground. "being a ninja is amazing" I whispered to him as he was behind me, "ya that looked like fun"

Looking up at Kakashi who was squatting on a second branch, "Do I wake you up all the time or something" I dropped onto a second branch, he just looked at me "everything does" I looked sadly, "that must suck" as I noticed him and the branches were dry, the rain does not get down here easy. "I sometimes just love this world" I smiled, my joy was not leaving me, "I wanna see yours" he stared at me. "it might be as interesting to you as this place is to me, but there is no chakra" "Sometimes I think that might not be a bad thing"

I looked at him, "we have war too" I said making him look at me curious, "our ninja's are called soldiers but no one has chakra and we all fight like civilians" He sat on a branch and looked at me interested, "I was never one, I was just a small worker in a safe place, spent my days working or doing nothing" I smiled, "do you miss that?" I smiled at him in thought "work? No, the rest, sometimes"

"I heard you have been in a war?" He nodded and closed his eye with sadness making me wish I never brought it up as I looked at him with worry, when a small spark showed up deep inside before he looked, numb. He opened his eye and a bored look on his face, a small look barely see able in his eye, like he was ashamed before looking at the ground he jumped down and walked back to the camp site.

I watched as he tried to repress it but I think I was about to cause a panic attack again, and I could not let that happen. I slid in front of him as he looked at me so coldly, it was slightly terrifying, I put my hands on his face and we just locked eyes for a second. I looked at him apologetically with worry, scared he was about to do that thing where he just vanishes, I could see it coming.

I dropped my hands I slightly hesitated before I pulled him into a hug as my hands went just above his waist startling him, this time however I hugged him tightly "ptsd sucks" I mumbled and he said nothing just standing there. "I have never been through what you have been through" I pushed my chest into him making him tense up "But I have felt that before" The coldness I was feeling slightly faded as he hugged me back, his head resting on mine "that does help" He joked making me laugh and hug tighter with care.

"You are getting me wet" he mumbled making me smile as my right hand slid down and I grabbed his ass, this time he made a noise and a small spark of amusement was in his chakra again, making me pull away with a laugh "its as nice as it looks" I gave a flirty smile as he just stared at me "I know I crossed a line again, this time, I don't care"

I turned to walk back to camp, I heard his small giggle making my smile bigger. "It is nice to flirt with someone besides Anko" I joked as he followed me back, "It's" He paused, "enjoyable" "and so hard to stop" I looked back at him "shit sometimes just comes out" before I faced forward again stepping over a big tree root.

"Ya you don't have a" he was looking for a word "filter?" I asked as I looked back, he just nodded with a smile "that is a perfect word" I gave him a smirk "ah, but I do" He cocked his head with a laugh "really?" making my heart full.

* * *

I was eating dongo with Anko when Kurenai and Asuma showed up, "hey guys" i said as they both sat across from us.

We mostly sat in silence as the air was awkward as they acted like the other one did not matter making me and Anko look at each other funny.

"So I have a mission" Asuma said as he got up, "See you" Kurenai spoke like nothing was between them as she looked at her food, Asuma glanced at both of us, knowing we both know but still acted like nothing was going on as he slowly walked away. "So" Anko looked at Kurenai "What is he like" She just took a bite of food, "I don't know what you mean" she faked making Anko just roll her eyes and look at me.

She let it go as I smirked a little, "What are you girls doing today?" I asked trying to break the awkward tension, "Nothing" Kurenai spoke with boredom, "even my students are not around" "same" anko said as she downed three balls with one bite. "We should have a girls day" I said with excitement making them both look at me, "Sure, sounds fun, what do you want to do" Kurenai asked as Anko looked at me excited making me shrug, "what is there to do?" "drink" Anko laughed.

Kurenai looked up, "How about a movie" she took a bite of her food.

"Oh, I like that idea" I said slightly interested, "I don't see many movies" Anko nodded, "ya, actually sounds nice" "alright, so a movie" I spoke with happiness as I finished my food.

The nearest movie theater was out of town making me miss internet as I don't know what is playing and what time what is at, need to figure out what to watch when we get there. We split up to get ready and met at the gate, Anko showed up with three big bottles of alcohol and a bag of snacks, "here put this in your scroll to hide" Making me laugh, "can't bring your own shit into them here either huh?" As I put them in, she looked at me confused before understanding what i said, "that is sad and no just can't drink" "Do they frisk you?" She shook her head.

"No" before she paused, "that would be nice" she joked at me making me smile.

Kurenai was not far behind and we headed out the gate.

Standing in font of the theater brought back memory's as we walked in looking at the walls to see what is playing and when.

I made a noise making them look at me when I saw what movie was playing, Anko laughed as she followed my eyes, Icha icha. "I am not seeing that" Kurenai kindly joked I nodded, "it is not now anyway" there is a showing in an hour or so, I smiled as I moved on to what was playing.

"This one is soon" Anko spoke as she pointed to some movie about a wedding, "That sounds nice" Kurenai spoke, she meant it. I just nodded, "Ya, okay" Anko nudged me with a smirk as we went to get tickets and food.

There was a bit of line and Anko looked bored as she already brought everything she wanted, "I am going to go find some seats" she mumbled as she looked at where I kept my scroll, we nodded "any specific area?" I shook my head no, "I like the middle" Kurenai said making me nod "that is not bad so long as it is not packed" I mumbled as she turned and walked towards the room our movie was playing in.

"What do you want?" I asked as we got to the front of the line, "Some lemonade and popcorn" I smiled as I walked to the counter pulling out my wallet before she was about to, "I got it" I smiled at her before turning back, "thanks" I nodded at the worker and got what we needed.

Making our way into the theater Anko was was sitting directly in the middle, everyone in a circle was not even near her, "wonder what she did to make everyone move to sit like that" she joked to me in my ear making me smile and give a laugh as I agreed and we moved next to her.

The place was not too packed but not one person sat near us as the movie started, It started okay. I was glad when I found out it was a romantic comedy making me smile when the jokes were pretty funny, it is not the drama I was expecting. Anko had pulled out the alcohol and handed us all our own, "I thought it was all for you" I joked making both of them laugh.

Kurenai slowly sipped as Anko finished hers somewhere around the middle of the movie, I was only halfway done. Kurenai drank some more but eventually gave her bottle to Anko when she started to feel something as she did not want to get drunk. I was definitely lightly drunk when the movie was almost over making me laugh at the jokes louder and Anko was yelling at the screen when the girl was thinking the boy wanted nothing to do with her, I could feel the annoyance of some people but no one said a word to her in fear.

The movie ended and it was not to bad, we stood up to leave heading to the door as everyone waited and moved so we could go first, "geez Anko, what did you do?" I laughed as I looked at them all she just smirked at me making Kurenai chuckle. We walked out with smiles when I looked over and saw Kakashi buying food and drinks making me squeak, "Kakashi" I drunkenly slurred, He tensed up and did not look our way as Anko laughed so loudly.

His head dropped as he turned to face us with a fake smile and a small wave, "hey" Anko put her arm around me as she laughed some more at his response her head in my neck, she was also as drunk as me. "Here" a worker said as Kakashi went to take it and walked passed us heading to a movie room we did not come out of so calmly as I watched him walked passed and looked at his ass as he was almost to the door.

"Make sure you sit in the back" I joked making him pause, I think he understood what I meant making me smirk, "good thing you are wearing a mask" Anko spoke loudly making him look back slightly, "you two are too much alike" before he moved quickly into the room.

Anko and I turned to Kurenai laughing she just shook her head at us with a sigh before smiling at us. "I need to come back and see that movie" I said to Anko, she slapped my ass with a smirk as she pulled away from me and we walked out of the theater into the setting sun. It only took an hour to get back and not wanting the night to end we decided to hit the hot springs.

I was drunk but I also have changed from before, that I was not nervous when I dropped my towel and walked in the water with everything hanging out, Kurenai saw my belly ring and asked me some questions about it. It was just the three of us in the women's area and a few guys in the adjoining pool I just ignored their chakra as we chatted floating in the warm water.

Sitting on a rock water up to my waist I leaned back enjoying to cooler wind on my body, "you have such a nice chest" Anko slurred a little to loudly making me look at her "You too, they are so big but perky" my loud voice matched hers as I was still tipsy, she smiled and Kurenai sighed.

"Please stop talking this guy is going to die by bloodloss" We heard from the other side of the wood making us laugh, Kurenai chuckled but looked between us, "you two are so, open"

I smiled as I slid back into the water once my overheating issue was now gone. She looked between us, "I want to be like that" she mumbled making us look at her, as she got some courage and looked at us "I am with" she sunk in the water and looked around, "Asuma" she whispered almost to quietly. Anko just smirked and was about to say something, "that is brand new information" I said in fake shock making Anko laugh as she said "ya I never knew that, how shocking" making Kurenai's face a little red, "I have never said that out loud" she sounded slightly relived.

We left that alone, telling us was a feat for her and we did not want to make it worse.

Once we got out we headed to the singing bar Anko and I like to go to, we drank alot more and we ordered some real food. This time Kurenai drank, maybe because we were back in town, Making us laugh at random memory's of the women, stupid stuff that had happened and I loved it.

"Let's dance" Anko said as she grabbed our arms and pulled us to the open dance floor, there was only a second small group here and I ignored them as I danced to the beat when Kurenai laughed at me for my strange moves, making me do some embarrassing ones from my world like the sprinkler and shopping cart saying the names as I did them making Anko laugh so hard and grabbed me in a hug.

"Fucking freak" she laugh as she let me go, we looked at Kurenai who danced well, it was attractive even with all the flailing, "what?" She asked stopping making me smile and called her hot, she did not take it like Anko and blushed a little before letting it go.

We hung out for an another hour here when Kurenai headed home, we hugged and I said how much I was glad to hang with her like this making her smile and agree before she left.

Anko and I stayed as I grabbed more shots.

Waking up I dropped my blanket and rubbed my head, "man I drank to much" I wiped the drool off my face when I felt something making me look funny at my open door, I peered out my bedroom door where some man was lying on my couch.

I did not recognize his Chakra, as I was hidden halfway by my wall, Anko was not here it was just him and me, checking him out he was completely dressed, also wearing a flak jacket making me glad as I looked down at me, I was also fully dressed in what I wore yesterday.

His head was faced into my couch as I silently moved into my kitchen, trying to see him better. He had short brown hair and by the looks wore his protector on his head. Looking out the window the sun was out making me feel fine to wake him, I moved to make coffee slightly loudly as I watched the strange man. He jumped up ready to fight before his eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on me, he looked at me curious as I checked him out.

He had a weird metal thing around his head with the leaf symbol, he was cute with slightly creepy eyes, I gave a fake smile "morning" a question in my tone, as I poured water into my coffee pot. "Where am I?" both of us with confusion on our faces, "my house" "who are you?" this time I laughed slightly startled, "Ava, hi" I smiled at him. He was still sleepy, when I saw something click and noticed who I was, "right, you""me" I smiled at him kindly.

"You have a comfortable couch" he said awkwardly "thanks" the air stayed tense.

"Did I run into Anko?" he asked as he seemed to remember something.

"Well, I did drink with her last night, no idea where she is now" We both seemed to understand, "well I am making coffee if you want one when its brewed" "that is nice but" he walked to my door "I am just going to go" I nodded as I watched him, "nice to meet you" I yelled with a laugh, he stuck his head back in "same" before he shut the door and I saw his chakra disappeared, "what was his name?" I mumbled and turned to my bathroom.


	32. Just a mess

**I am sorry I suck with writing out fights.**

* * *

High kicking this women's head, she ducked, her brown hair slightly floating as I kicked it with speed. She went to take out my other leg making me flip backwards as I landed on my feet I slashed out at her with water on both hands, she blocked my right with a kunai before spinning and moving away from me quickly.

It was like everything had slowed down during this fight.

She slid backwards as her semi black dress fluttered showing off her dark blue shorts. Boosting speed in my feet I was on her quickly making her barely dodge as she jumped into the air doing hand signs.

Pushing chakra into my feet again I flew behind her, she was able to dodge my water again while flipping she kicked me, I blocked with water cutting her leg deeply, but all she did was smirk as I flew towards the ground quickly. Twisting and landing on my feet was sadly to late as a circle of earth covered all ways out. Looking around I was in a dome of dirt.

I punched the walls but it did nothing, before trying to cut it with my water.

"You are toast" I heard her speak from the other side of the wall as I felt chakra wrap itself around from where she stood, and the walls slowly started to move towards me. I could hear her as she started to tell me how doomed I am, I just ignored her.

Breathing in to remove the panic that was about to show up as I looked around quickly before doing the only thing I could think of.

I quickly did some hand signs as I let loose water from my mouth, I was happy to see it was almost a small wave as the area filled with water, I started to run out of air as I breathed in deep as it covered my head letting more poor out hopping this works.

The dirt had turned to mud and I could feel her trying to keep it together with chakra as the pressure started to break the walls. When it started to poor out of small holes before everything crumbled and the water swooshed out over the ground and she got slightly swept away.

Standing there I caught my breath as I watched her slide away from water, I got ready to fight when she stood up covered in mud, she was suddenly in close as I Slashed out mid squat with water on both hands, she blocked my left swing and used her arm to make mine pushed away making me kick her in the side as she fell over.

Kicking her in her face I turned to bring my water down onto her head. She was able to block both as she rolled away making me feel like failure as I thought I had her. I started to go all out on offence as she just defended against me making her get angrier every swing of my water. Before she did a hand sign and she was just gone, making me jump back to the middle of my mud and waited for her to make a move.

Closing my eyes for a better look I gave a small smile as she seems to not know I can see it when I felt small balls of chakra rise toward me from the ground quickly. Shoving chakra into my feet I pushed into the sky just as a bunch of small dirt bombs exploded beneath me, I felt her move from her hidden spot as Kunai came at me.

Trading with a log I could see and ran into the forest across from her way from tree to tree, peeking at where I once stood there was five holes and burn marks. Making a small paper bomb trap just in case as I tried to think of what next. Knowing she does not know me I headed her way silently.

I was low on chakra so I made one clone and gave it some smoke bombs, It ran to her and blew them up as she turned to fight it thinking it was me as I pulled out my whip and ran in with my eyes closed as I watched her take out my clone, she got excited for a second deep in her until she noticed it was not me before I felt her get shocked and spun to me but it was to late as I wrapped my whip around her and pulled her to me slashing out with my other hand covered in water she hit the ground and her chakra slowly faded.

My heart dropped as I ran away, not wanting to see it vanish I headed back to look for the others. I boosted my nose to find them, I had been so immersed in the fight I noticed to late, a part of me pretending she will be fine.

We had been protecting some, self-claimed important man who walked around with expensive clothes and way too many jewels making some bandits come after us, I was with Hinata and Shino, Shino was the leader and we ended up splitting up as I took on the women myself, I was so nervous and now weirdly proud I did it alone because by her chakra looked stronger then me. Breathing in, I finally smiled, the fight had actually lasted a while.

I caught Hinata's smell and headed her way, it was not long until I found her chakra, but it was just her and a strange person I was shocked that she also got pulled away from the group. Catching up I hid in a tree and watched, she was doing well and I saw that she blocked chakra as it moved slowly down a few lines, I watched her fight and I thought she was amazing until the man got a good hit and she went rolling away from a strong hit to the chest.

Boosting my feet I pushed off the branch and headed straight to him in the big ring of dirt they stood in, he noticed me and jumped backwards as I landed in front of her she was already getting back on her feet and I felt she was happy to see me. Once she was good we started running circles around him as he tried to block us but with her fist and my water on both hands we took him out pretty easy, he could not block four deadly fists.

He was on the ground his chakra blocked and cuts all over and I tied him up in wire, as we smiled at each other and I boosted my nose to find Shino as she followed.

We landed behind the small group of the rich man, his 'people' and Shino, he is hard to read but I think he was happy to see us. After that it was smooth sailing and I was glad as I did not have much chakra left.

* * *

Jumping in my window I dropped everything on my already messy floor, pulling off my destroyed shirt as it was covered in blood, heading straight to my bedroom I tripped on dirty clothes as I flopped onto my bed slightly off of it, sighing as I did not want to move as I crawled in better before I just lied there on my chest.

I felt him making me moan as I was half asleep.

Kakashi.

"No" I mumbled into my bed "I am not doing what ever it is you want" "There may be someone else from your world" "I doubt it" as I turned my head to him. He had his back towards me standing in my bedroom door. I knew I had to go, as I sat up and dug around for a clean shirt but I had no clean ones making me sigh. "Your home is a disaster" I just made a noise at him as I dug around looking for a semi clean shirt, picking one up I sniffed it and it was fine as I slid it on.

"I have been too busy" I mumbled making sure I ready for a fight. Standing behind him, "okay" I yawned "lets get this over with"

We ran off and I was glad he came to get me, if the hokage got me I would have been stuck waiting for hours at the gate. I ran almost beside him as he leaded and he gave me a few side glances, "what?" I was so tired I did not care how rude that was, until I looked at his mask covered face, from this angle none of his face was see able, "sorry" I whispered "I have not slept in two days"

"How far?" I yawned again, "it is in the land of fire, not to far this time" we ran in silence for a while.

"I figured you would be excited for this"

"With understanding my tattoo I feel like I would not meet one ever and we have looked so many times" "there was that guy who wrote the book" making me nod "right him" "it is worth checking out every claim" "ya" I sighed "I know"

Following him for around an hour we came across a small town I have seen before, I tried to remember what mission brought me here before but my mind was blank. Like always I mainly checked for invisible chakra or anything that may stand out and scream my world.

"So what was the rumor this time?" I asked to help me find the person they were talking about "Some guy was talking about not being from here" that actually perked me up, I just walked into a small store and bought a drink as I glanced around inside.

I was in such a bad mood when I noticed I was glaring at everyone who got in my way, making me try and push away my annoyance, I think Kakashi noticed but he did not say a word about it. He was his calm cool self the whole time we looked, I wondered if he hated this as much as me, shuffling through the town we ate a bit and tried not to seem like we were searching for someone.

I was starting to feel like this was a never ending mission when we heard him, pausing we both looked over to a strangely cute man surrounded by three girls as they sat at a table and hung on his every word. "I can see his chakra and he is not a ninja" I whispered as I took a bite of the snack I was eating.

"Ya in my world we would only walk when we needed to go next door" Kakashi looked at me, I made a face before I nodded sadly "maybe, we can be lazy" I sipped my orange juice.

"It is so different" He spoke with a pause as they leaned in with questions, "buildings so high you can touch the sky" that interested me, a shimmer of hope in my heart I looked over at kakashi with a smile, my first smile of the day. I took another sip as we waited to see what else would come out of his mouth before I talked to him.

"It is very cool to date more then one women at a time" He flirted with the girls, making me laugh mid sip and orange juice came out my nose, "Urg it burns" I quietly cried as I tried to blow my nose on my shirt while giggling at this guys fail.

Kakashi slightly chuckled "is that true?" I looked sad and then nodded lightly "It does happen" I watched as two of the girls slapped him and the third kicked him in his shin before they walked off offended bringing me into a much better mood to see that.

He grumbled and he rubbed his face, A smirk on my face I decided now was the time to talk to him, Kakashi hung back a bit as I walked over with a tint of flirting so he would speak to me, "hi" He looked up at me angry before his face changed, "hello" he looked me up and down as I moved in closer.

"Do you like coffee?" He nodded "you want to get some?" "maybe, do you like Starbucks?" He looked at me confused making my small hope die.

 _Different times and areas could happen._

"What about" I wracked my brain "going for some pizza or tacos, maybe with some pepsi?" I asked with a shy smile, he again looked at me confused "is that something dirty?" He stood up and came closer to me,

My hope gone and with anger that I could be sleeping instead of this I slightly snapped "fine" I said slightly angry, "do you know what a plane is" he shook his head as his hand slid towards my ass ignoring my tone. His hand almost touched me when Kakashi grabbed it, I looked up at him and he looked at the man dangerously.

I turned back "You are nothing but a liar huh" I said in English making him look even more confused.

I know other languages could be here but this was not one as I turned and walked off.

Shaking my head I headed to get a second drink before we headed home "Don't flirt with men when your boyfriend is nearby you tease" I just walked on ignoring it, it did not faze me I was happy to head home and hopefully sleep, besides I was kind of a tease.

Yawning we headed out of the town and hit the trees heading back, _in an hour my bed will be all mine_ , a small shiver ran down me, _that is never good._ I kept my focus on the air as we ran, I could not feel chakra but.

"I think we are being followed" I whispered almost so quiet knowing he can hear me, "I know"

Running side by side we did not speak, I was glad to be on the side of him I can see his one eye if he looked my way, boosting my hearing incase he speaks so low, I listened for the ones chasing us but heard nothing.

I pushed back a sigh, _why, I just want to sleep._

He started to move quicker giving me a side glance, I kept up, when suddenly the world spun away making me slightly nauseous. We were suddenly deep in the trees as two clones of his chakra ran on, I understood and was slightly amazed he made clones, a flash of genjutsu to not be seen and then whatever he did to move us here all in the same second.

We silently stood there as he let me go and waited for our followers to pass.

Three dark shadows followed behind the clones jumping in the trees. His chakra was hidden as we followed them silently from inside the forest, I could not see their chakra making me worry as they are strong enough to know how to do that.

Suddenly they sped up to go after our clones, kakashi's clones put up a fight and it was nice to see me look so badass.

"We can't run" he whispered making me nod, I did not feel worried at all with him next to me, we only have now to ambush them he gave me a side glance as he did a much better version of my water wave as it took them all down to the ground, swept away with it. The second it faded he froze the whole area making me smile as we slid on it with experience while they had arms and legs frozen in the deep water.

I giggled as I saw him go after the one on the far left as the man blocked Kakashi with a kunai, One of the people suddenly vanished from the ice as the other got himself unstuck.

He tried to come after me but fell on his ass and slid towards me without intent, I easily skated to him as he tried to get up on his hands and knees making me chakra kick him in the side as he went flying but the ice was far and tried to land on his feet before falling on his face making a weird noise.

Kakashi had taken out the other in that amount of time when A big ball of chakra headed our way from the treeline, and suddenly there was a clone like object covered in fire like the The Human Torch making us both jump to opposite sides of the ice as it ran between us.

It then exploded at the feet as a big wave of fire crossed the now melting ice making me jump into the air, when everything happened before I hit the ground.

The fallen man was on his feet heading to kakashi, along with the creater of the fire bomb as they blocked his way to me when a fourth man grabbed me from my waist and pulled me into the forest with speed away from him. I was startled for a second as we did not see him before covering my arm with water making me lash out and he dropped me as I fell from the trees to the ground.

Looking, I was pretty far from Kakashi in such a short time as I checked this new man out. His short brown hair spiked up and he wore a sound ninja band on his neck.

"You are coming with me" "by the looks of you, I never will" A dirty joke just came out of my mouth making him look at me and not quiet get it, "ah" I waved my arm at him making him look at me even more confused giving me an opening and I took it as I crossed the space between us quickly and slashed out with water on both hands, he easily blocked it with some strange but cool looking weapon.

It was a small axe attached to a long chain and on the other side was a big dull mace, he started to use it well as it flipped between both sides and all I could do was dodge and block and wait for an opening to get closer again.

I was slightly amazed at the weapon and the way he moved it and I think he could tell as the more he looked at me the prouder he got. I threw kunai and they went to hit him in the back but he blocked them all easy without looking away as he spun it around him like strange heavy nunchucks.

I went to pull out smoke bombs when the mace part hit me and I went flying into a tree, breaking some bark as I landed with my back falling onto my feet as the axe headed to my head making me duck but he saw that before hand, I switched with a log just in time as I could almost see myself get struck in the head.

I ran at him and tossed down smoke bombs closing my eyes, sadly I could not see his chakra still as he swung his weapon in just a wide arch.

Blocking with my water as the axe part almost landed on me shoving me to the side and thrown out of my smoke. Once he hit me he could tell where I was and came charging out of the smoke and kicked me again making me fly into the air.

Trying to adjust myself mid air he kicked me again, I was getting so high as I blocked his axe a few more times. He was then above me, swinging his mace onto my chest with extra force as I flew down towards the earth trying to grab a branch but there was nothing to grab.

Landing on the ground I made a dent in the earth, my whole body felt weak and vibrated as I watched him come at me, I tried to move my hands together to trade with a log but I was not fast enough as he landed on me with his foot.

So much pain rocked my body as dust came from everywhere, making me close my eyes.

My mind spun from the pain when I finally opened my eyes, I was laying in a bigger crater as he stood above my head with his back to me, I was shocked I was semi ok noticing my water may have saved my life. Breathing in as I quickly moved to push passed the pain as I stood making him glare back at me, I just adjusted myself when a blast of chakra came from where Kakashi was.

Strangely it gave me a burst of fighting spirit as I smirked at this man.

He spun at me with his axe making me make three clones and we all jumped in different directions as I ran into the trees trying to find a way to hide. The first thing they teach you to do.

I hate not seeing chakra as I boosted my sense of hearing and smelling and I was able to pinpoint him making me smile.

I started to move around quietly keeping a nose on him, I moved my clones at him and started to do something I have not done in while.

I made them parkour the trees and toss kunai at him, this time I could hit them off each other so I joined them and Kunai was flying at him from so many directions he could only dodge and avoid half of them.

I was glad I was making small cuts and few actually did some real damage, he swung his weapon around and was able to take out two clones, my last clone ran in close as It slashed out making him move backwards almost into my blades of water but he did a cool move and got out of danger while swinging the weapon, I ended up jumping on the chain making his aim fail.

Dropping one hand of water I pulled out my whip I can't use all three at once as I back flipped off the chain when I smelled Kakashi as he headed my way. He showed me a bit of his chakra as I saw him stay back, he seemed to want to let me fight alone, I wanted this to end and wished he would just come here but at least he is there if I need him.

I got slightly nervous with him watching made me mess up as he got a good shot at me from his mace as I went flying again, Sighing mid air I was able to adjust myself as I landed on a tree sticking to it with chakra as his axe came at me. Pushing Kakashi from my mind as he was a big distraction I shoved chakra into my feet, the tree broke under my feet as I flew at him, using my whip to surround the axe and I pulled, almost pulling it from his hands as I came in close.

He got a better grip pulling me this time making me slide a little to the left and miss him with my water, I slid passed him on my feet as I ran in and went to kick out his legs. He jumped as he pulled his weapon in close and went to chop off my head with the axe, I blocked it with my water and ducked while ramming into his chest with force making him fly backwards as I flew with him, while I grabbed his one hand tight and the other stayed blocking the axe.

We came to a stop from sliding as I jumped into the air while whipping his chest, the snap was loud as it dug into his shirt, ripping it open and blood splashed out as he made a noise before getting on his feet again, I landed not to far away in a fighting pose.

He growled at me and flipped his weapon as both ends came at me at once, Jumping my toes I landed on the mace as they bashed into each other pushing it down I jumped away as the axe got stuck in the mace lightly.

Taking the small moment I moved in fast towards him as he tried to pull them apart, with a smoke bomb and my senses enhanced I took the opportunity. He spun it at me with them both stuck and I just jumped and dodged as I wrapped him in my whip making him not be able to use his arms I was at him so fast as I tied him up in wire.

Stopping movement my smoke cleared and Kakashi was standing there calmly his eyes looking at the sound ninja, he walked over and kicked him in the head knocking him out making me notice he was almost free, I gave an embarrassed noise. His eyes went over me, I had a few cuts and blood on my clothes "nice job" that made me smile so big, he actually complimented me, as I stood there getting my breath back.

Kakashi had gotten some information from the others, they also heard the rumor of that man and the rumor of me, a ninja that can't be seen by scrolls and people, that made me look at him worried as he told me. I might start having ninjas come after me again, I don't want to be stuck in town again with D rank missions.

I looked at him with admiration, I am glad he is on my side and does not want to dissect the alien, he gave me a look making me just smile and turn to head back to the village. The Adrenalin stopped and I started to feel my body again, the pain was everywhere but mostly in my chest.

I tried to keep up and block the pain from my face but I started to lag behind making him stop and look me over, "I am fine" he blankly looked at me before his words made me get on his back.

I loved this, it was nice to hug him like this and he ran so much faster, a small giggle came out of my mouth as I put my head on his shoulder with a yawn. I was slowly falling asleep as I nuzzled into his clothed neck "Thank you for not dissecting me"

I woke up in the place I have come to know well making me sigh as I looked up at the same damn crack in the ceiling, "why am I always in this bed" I mumbled wishing for a new crack.

Sitting up my chest was only a little sore as I looked around room, I was glad to be wearing hospital clothes again, clean and soft. I am pretty sure that my clothes I had on were also done for, _the amount of money I spend on clothes here is just going up._ I hit up the bathroom before while stretching, I feel so rejuvenated after such a good sleep.

I slowly walked out looking for my nurse. Closing my eyes I looked for her chakra she was only a few doors down making me smile and head her way. I peered in the room she was in as she was checking out some late teen, she looked my way and I waved at her making her nod at me.

Turning and leaning on the wall I waited for her to be done.

"Ava, good to see you up, you slept for a while" "ah, I needed it" I smiled at her "can I go home now?" she checked my chest out "yes" I smiled at her and headed back to get my things. She followed in step, "You had a few cracked ribs and some internal bleeding" I looked at her curious "sounds worse then It felt" I joked, grabbing my stuff I said my goodbyes and headed home.

I jumped into my window and looked at the mess "right" I still don't feel like cleaning as I looked for food.

Digging in my cupboards and fridge all I had was some crappy leftovers that may not be the best, looking out my window I did not have the energy to leave I pulled it out and reheated it. Sitting at my table with a yawn I slowly ate when kakashi was back in my window "no" I cried as I went to eat, he just fake smiled at me "just came to see how you are" my food sat in front of my mouth as I stared at him "really?" He never did that before "your place is still a mess" he blankly looked around "I am just too lazy" I smiled at him.

Here I am putting away the dishes I just washed, not mine, his, when I noticed making me pause "how did he do that?" I stared at what was left in his clean apartment before I sighed put the mug back in the sink and left grumbling about not finishing as I peered into the living room, he was sitting on his couch reading, I just slid out quietly.

"He is one smooth talker" I mumbled as I landed in my still dirty apartment.

This time I decided to clean it, so he wont somehow get me to do his laundry just because i'm lazy, _is that why his place is always so clean?_

* * *

I was just laying there in a big mud puddle as it was creeping into my underpants but I did not want to move. I had made a small wave, not big enough to learn mist but big enough to make a giant muddy mess, I used too much chakra and ended up falling in when I tripped over nothing.

Sitting up I lightly splashed my hands in it before pulling mud water out of my hair, the mud was nice and cold so It was slightly refreshing in the hot sun. Went to wipe mud off my face as it tickled I ended up adding more, sighing I stood up about to walk back to town.

I was walking like I peed myself because the mud was rubbing on everything making me cringe.

"I wish I knew a jutsu to get my underwear off" I mumbled as I adjusted myself "If you figure one out I think Jiraiya would like to know it" Kakashi joked making me sigh and my head drop "how long were you there for?" I looked up at him in the tree as he looked over yonder and I followed his eyes when I noticed way down the way was that stone, understanding I just made a noise.

He released his chakra and sometimes when he does that it seems blinding, he noticed as I blinked but I liked his chakra making me smile up at him.

"I saw your wave, it is getting better" "ya" I wanted to ask him who he honors so much as I looked at the stone again, but I don't want to upset him again "Man you are everywhere lately" I joked he looked down at me, "I am about to not be" he said as he jumped from the tree hands in pockets, "oh?" "you sound happy about that" he truly smiled at me as he joked.

"I will miss your hot ass don't worry" I said back as I tried to get some mud off my arms "mission?" I asked he nodded, "let me guess, you are already late?" "Whats better, there was a dragonfly stuck in the mud or I needed to help some chick get out of her underwear?" I laughed, "the second one" I smiled over at him.

He was so cute when he is happy, when he sighed and started to walk away.

"Hey but you did not help me get out of my underwear" I laughed after him, I was a small amusement in his chakra before he vanished.

I started to walk again as everything below the waist was so uncomfortable making me wonder how weird I was looking.

* * *

Slowly strolling to Ichiraku with a hand in my pocket, I was going to meet Iruka at his favorite place, the people were lively and the air was perfect. Walking up there was two seats next to two older lady's as I took the one farther from them. The cook nodded at me and I smiled, he understood I was waiting for someone.

I just listened to the older women when I noticed they both seemed a little deaf, one was talking about her grandson and the other was talking about the food and they both seemed to think the other was joined in their conversation making me give a small smirk at the cook who smiled back. There conversation was mostly filled with 'what' and "yes so true'

One noticed I sat with no food and sweetly asked if I ordered yet. I shook my head no "just waiting for a friend" I spoke a little loudly "ah yes it can be hard to choose" she spoke making give a small smile "my favorite is the chicken" she smiled at me "ya that is good I like the pork the most" she nodded "what?" "the pork" I said louder "no I don't like eggs in mine" turning back to her friend.

I gave a small giggle as I leaned on my hands, these two. When I felt Iruka head towards me making me smile, I missed him. He walked up and pulled back the paper with a smile before taking the seat between me and the lady's. We ordered our food and I asked how his life was lately, he was in such a good mood and very talkative as he filled me in.

I just smiled at him as our food was placed in front of us and I started to eat, I was looking at his face while he rambled on, he was just so cute right now. He looked at me mid bite of noddles and gave me a strange look, I just smiled bigger as he sipped his noodles in his mouth and I ate more.

The one old lady looked our way again before her eyes went between us and she smiled "you two are so cute" making Iruka look her way slightly shocked at the implication, "we are just friends" he spoke making her nod not understanding "she is a cutie" her smiled was kind and it made me feel flatterd to be called cute.

"We are just friends" he spoke louder and his face going a little red from repeating himself. "What dear?" She asked "he said we are just friends" I spoke up slightly loudly "hmm" she asked again as his face got even more red "He said he finds you hotter then me" she just smiled and nodded not understanding before turning back to her friend as Iruka stared at me with a red face so shocked "what?" he slightly yelled.

I started to laugh with my hand behind my head, "sorry" he looked embarrassed. I have been letting my freak fly lately around the others that I forget when I am near someone that may be offended by it.

He looked around the area to see if anyone heard that, no one but the cook did as I watched him laugh with his back to us making me giggle a little and he looked back at us. Iruka punched me on my head "hey" I laughed out as I grabbed my head and the cook laughed harder, he prob see's that a lot when Naruto was around.

I turned back to my food when the lady's were done, they kindly said goodbyes to us, they did not hear a word we said but we said bye anyway.

I looked down at my food as I just moved the noodles around, I was so sick of ramen but he loves to eat here and I wanted to eat with him. He saw me and looked over with a question in his eye making me take a bite, it was still wonderful for ramen.

"I am wishing for a big mac meal and a mc flurry, this is great but I miss fast food today" That made him stare at me confused, I stared back "you just spoke alien" a smirk crossed my face "I could also use a timmy's and some timbits" he looked slightly annoyed.

I gave a small laugh and nudged his arm "sorry it is just fun, speaking your language and yet not being understood" suddenly that one guys chakra ran by, I looked in the direction he went as I leaned back making Iruka ask what was up. I filled him in on the random man on my couch he laughed before I tried to describe him for a name.

"Man you all wear the same thing, all I have to explain is your hairstyles" "ya and brown is also a common color" he smiled at me "don't matter anyway" I smiled back. We were getting low on food and I was done but I wanted to hang out longer thinking of something to do, but besides drinking and training there is not much to do but eat.

So we went weapon browsing, Sting nodded at us as we entered before going back to whatever he was reading. We picked up some cool ones and tried them out, Iruka kept putting weapons in my hands that would be good from a distance, I would spin them around and get a feel but nothing really felt like me. I did grab the fist weapon with a chain attached to it.

I tried to use it and I failed as I made him duck and smile, "ya, not that one" he took it from me carefully and put it back as I giggled. We also got in a cheesy lame sword fight making Sting shake his head at us but did not care.

"Want to learn sword?" he asked and I shook my head, "at one point it seemed cool but" I picked up the kind of fist weapon Asuma uses "there is much cooler weapons" He nodded "but I don't need these" as I put it back. "With your water" he picked up a strange sword "taking some sword classes may benefit you" I looked at him in thought as I picked up a sword that reminded me of a famous boss's weapon in my old mmo game, making me gasp as I had not looked this closely at the swords until now.

I stared at this one with such love, It was only missing a few things so it was not the exact same "How much is this?" I mumbled looking for a price, "I wanna hang it on my wall" he looked at me confused, "you are going to buy a sword to **hang** on your wall" I spun it in my hand "it reminds me of home" I whispered making him look at it with new light.

"How much for the sword" Iruka asked, sting looked at what I was holding and gave a price, I guess in this world it is not the best of swords so it was kind of cheep "I am buying it" I mumbled "you can put it next to the sadly unusable snowboard" I just smiled lost in my new sword "ya, perfect"

I bought the sword and the scabbard but I carried it around unsheathed as I walked around town with it in my hand, "so where do I get sword classes" I swung it around making him laugh "careful with that" I nodded at him awkwardly and let it drop to my side while learning how and when to learn this skill. I will be glad to train with it but other then that I think the small sliver of wall between my bedroom and bathroom was a great place to hang it.

I just walked and stared at it making him laugh lightly, "So you have swords at home?" "yes but we don't use them like you, this guy was from my main game" He looked at me curious but left that alone and I was glad about that I hate trying to explain video games. "So you just hang them on your walls?" I laughed "ya" "what a peaceful sounding world" I smiled at him as I slid it into its scabbard "Some places"

* * *

I stared at my sword as I drank coffee with a smile waiting for the sun to come up remembering my old game and my old friends.

The second I saw light I pulled it off the wall and headed to learn how to use one. I was early as I sat on leaned on a tree, the dew of the grass slightly around my toes as I spun it around in my hand.

"That is not the best kind" A pretty girl was there, with very pretty long light blue hair, two swords on her back, I looked at her shocked she was there so fast, her eyes were a nice purple and I found this lady really beautiful.

"It is pretty but compared to others, weaker in some parts that may break it easy" I looked at it sadly.

"Ava right?" I nodded as she motioned me into the open space, "what about others?" I asked when I noticed she was about to start teaching me, "it is just us, Iruka asked" "Oh" I was shocked "well good morning"

"He said you use something about water normally" she looked at me confused and seemed to want to get to this right away, she was slightly pushy I nodded and showed her as I pulled water on my hands and spun them she walked over and looked at them closely "ah I understand, I will try and teach you with that in mind" I nodded as I dropped it and she backed up pulling out one sword and started to tell me some basic ways to hold it.

She spoke fast and moved quickly as I enjoyed learning some sword skills.

* * *

Standing on top of the cliff with the heads as I stared at the almost full moon it looked bigger tonight, the air was quiet and the night was peaceful my mind landed on my planet again as I ran over memory's of people I missed, and how some of them might actually enjoy this world. Wondering If I could figure something out to pull people from my world to come find me instead.

All I could think of was also writing a short book, with a secret code to make them come here but what would the odds be they would pick one up and find me.

I headed home quickly, picking up the book mr. alcohol wrote and I decided to reread it with that thought in mind, what if he has a secret code I did not see as I was not looking for one.

Flopping on my couch I looked at the decently sized book, and started to read everything from dedication and authors pages looking for any kind of clue. I was only quarter in when the sun rose making me yawn and I stood up to brew coffee, Looking out my window and stretching I hope I am not needed as I looked back at the book, sadly it is not as good as Icha Icha so sometimes my mind drifted and I had reread parts.

Knowing the main story was making me bored but once I made a cup of coffee I got back at it. Grabbing some paper and a pencil I wrote down parts that screamed this world and parts that screamed mine, I wrote down anything that could be a clue, he may or may not have done it but I would hate to reread it a third time.

It took me almost all day to reread, I looked at everything I wrote down so far looking for some kind of pattern, "I am not smart enough for this" I mumbled making me get up to go for food, I brought my papers and left the book as I headed to a small restaurant, getting a booth I sat down and ordered as I ran over everything.

I slowly ate when I stood up, my hands on the table startling the whole place at my sudden burst of speed.

I gathered it all up payed for my meal and ran to the library. I passed Iruka almost running into him I apologized and said hey as I sped by. I landed in front of the big place and moved inside looking for a map of the world, a good one, with details.

Iruka had followed me, he stood behind me worried "Do you know where a detailed map is?" I turned and smiled at him, he nodded "why" I explained the book to him, I may be wrong, maybe I am reading into something that might not even be there.

Flopping my book on the table I picked one up and spread it around, looking in the land of wind. He pulled the book to him and sat down next to me looking over my crazy scribbles.

The map was big as I looked to see if there was a town named what I thought I found out, "I need a better map for the land of wind" I mumbled as I stood up rolling the map I had back up and looked for a better one.

I looked on the shelf for a few minutes when I found one just for the land of wind. It was quiet as he read my writing and I searched the whole area, so many small towns to look at, the only noise was him flipping the pages when he landed on the last page of scribbles.

I found a town on the map north west in the land of wind, with the name I was looking for making me suck in in shock "there is one called that" He looked at me between my scribbles and my face with shock as I slid back into the chair "it exists" I mumbled as I looked at him just as shocked.

He peered at the map with a smile, "nice code cracking" "hmm" I looked at him "ya, maybe, it was probably simple but I need to go there" he nodded, "let's show Tsunade" I nodded with a smile.

The sun was setting as we made our way to the Hokage tower, walking up the door was open as she sat at her desk looking so bored as she went through stacks of paper, looking up at us "please tell me it is something interesting" I just smiled as we walked in.

Filling her in on the code I may have cracked or not. She picked up a book from the floor and looked in it, she likes to send the same ninja's when it comes to my world and the only one around that deals with me is Iruka. She looked between us "Kakashi is on his way back" she nodded to a bird sitting in the window before he looked at us and squawked before dug around in its feathers.

She debated sending us alone or not before she came to the conclusion for us to just wait until we have more to go. I just nodded and was glad I have been awake for so long and I like being with Kakashi on missions, I feel safe when he is next to me.

I am glad to also go on a mission with Iruka again, we don't do many together. We slowly headed to my place as he asked to read the book I was talking about, we both jumped in from my window as I went and picked it off my couch and handed it to him as he sat down making me yawn.

"So this is about your world?" "Kind of, parts are" He was really interested, "other parts are not" he nodded understanding as he opened it.

"I never know who knows what, it gets confusing" I joked while yawning again, "I have been up almost all night and day, stay, read, leave, don't matter but I am going to bed" He nodded as he was in the book.

I looked at him with friendly love and smiled before I turned to my bedroom.


	33. The hermit

Sitting on a tree branch I just dangled my feet as I felt the boys sleep, spinning a Kunai in my hand a big smile on my face. I saw movement to my right as I looked over, peering around the thick trunk was a tiny little squirrel with it's eyes on me.

 _Strange_

I did not say anything so I wont wake Kakashi so I just smiled at it, animals in this world seem friendlier even if they are just as smart, might even be a little smarter. It moved closer with a flick of its tail it ran up to me as I stared at it so shocked, sticking out my hand just barely touching it it came in close and dropped a nut in my hand before it sat up straight and looked at me waiting for something.

A startled smile on my face as I looked closer at it, it was like an acorn, I looked between them as it stared in my hand, using my Kunai I cracked the hard shell and man it was tougher then most, I think I understand.

I cracked the nut out and put my hand back down carefully, it grabbed it and stuffed it in its cheek before he dropped something else and ran off, pausing on the trunk to look back swish its tail and then leave. It was a small tear shaped stone, _did it just pay me for my services?_

I just stared at it with a bewildered smile, it was nothing but a simple rock and yet it felt so precious to me, this world still surprises me. Sliding it into my scroll I just leaned back and closed my eyes while going back to kicking my feet.

I just enjoyed the forest and it's noises wide awake when the air started to come alive making enjoy it for a moment before I dropped down silently and go for wood, so happy this time I did not seem to wake mr. light sleeper.

Taking my time when the birds started to chirp I walked back putting the logs quietly into the pit, looking between them they were both still passed out making me almost sigh as I can't do fire balls.

Pulling out my lighter and some paper I tried to set it up like I used to at home, messing with it quietly as I started to get the wood to light. Once it caught a big smile crossed my face I have not actually done that in years, I am pretty sure Kakashi is awake now but he did not get up, no matter how hard I tried to not make a noise.

I pulled out the bbq and pot for coffee as I sat back feeling proud. I started to cook some breakfast and filled the pot full of instant coffee when Kakashi finally got up, he said nothing as he slid to the other side of the fire and poured himself some coffee. Iruka was still out, handing some food to Kakashi I just looked down at the fire so he can eat as I poked it a bit.

"You lit the fire in the strangest way" I looked at him curious, "most leaf ninja's use fire jutsu but the ones who don't, they don't do that" I nodded with a lazy smile. Suddenly behind kakashi was my friend the squirrel, its cheeks full as it peered at me from behind him. I smiled at it, confusing kakashi who went to look back as it ran at me.

I stuck out my hand and it dropped two nuts in my hand.

Pulling out my Kunai I broke them both and put my hand down again, it took them back and dropped a second small rock in my hand. I just watched it run away with a smile before looking at Kakashi who staring at me so shocked at what just happened. I rubbed my head "so that is not normal?" He just shook his head and looked at my rock "it likes to pay me" I smiled as I spun it in my hand "got a second one in my scroll"

He looked at the direction it ran off to before landing back on my stone. His eye closed and he made small laugh while grabbing more food, I looked away again, one day I will see his face but the guy needs to eat.

Iruka got up in a grumpy mood rubbing his hair so cutely and joined us to eat, I don't think he likes sleeping in the woods. I would rather be out here then surrounded by children all day.

We had a lazy morning before we started to leave, we were not far from the edge of the forest. I was happy the leaf was in a good place with the land of wind so we may not run into many enemies.

I have never been in a desert before so I was looking forward to it.

That did not last long.

It was annoyingly hot and I always hated running on sand, I just followed them and kept my annoyance to myself. The area was nothing but sand in all directions, not even a rock to make it feel like we were actually headed somewhere. I was so sleepy when we all looked to our left, coming from no where was a big dust cloud headed our way.

Kakashi slid to a stop as we stopped next to him and he did some hand signs as a small dome covered us, the sun was gone and I could not see a thing inside this dark ball. I sat down when I noticed Iruka did, my right knee hitting his left "man I can't see anything" Iruka mumbled. In this dark area their chakras stood out, but I could not see anything with my eyes making me make an agreement noise.

I noticed I could see more lines coming from there center as I watched Kakashi sit down, his knee hitting my left one.

"Man could you not make this bigger?" I joked when I heard the wind hit the dome, I have never been in a sand storm before as we listened to it. "Is it dangerous?" "meh, more annoying best to wait it out" Kakashi spoke quietly, I nodded even if no one could see it.

We just sat in silence and I had no idea what to do in a small black space. "So how long do these last for?" I asked breaking the silence "varies" Iruka answered.

I sat there unsure how to break the silence as I wanted to make myself more comfortable. Trying to lean back but the small curve of the dome was even more uncomfortable then sitting straight. I spun, my head landing between both there knees and I put my feet up on the wall. "what are you doing?" Iruka asked curious "Trying to get comfy, if we are stuck in here for a while"

It was nice for a second before it was just as bad, making me sit back up and cross my legs with a sigh.

"Ya it is a bit to small in here" Kakashi joked slightly apologetic in his voice, I just smiled as I spun the rock in my hand for something to do "I am sure it is better then being out there" I mumbled as I tossed it in the air and caught it again, Iruka agreed.

With no one talking Iruka asked to play Never have I "it is the alcohol that makes it fun" I said with a sigh before kakashi asked and I explained the game, not sure if he would play anyway. I started to dig in the sand with my hand out of boredom "what is something you have never told anyone?" Iruka asked to both of us trying to start a conversation. He is sounding like me.

No one said anything making me make a noise, wanting to engage with him, "okay" I stopped digging and dusted off my hands.

"One time when I was teen I took out a unused condom and jokingly put it on my moms windshield in the night" "what is windshield?" Iruka asked "man maybe a wrong story, her cars window" He seemed to slightly understand "It was not winter but I guess it got cold over night and when she woke up to go to work the next day she had to scrape it off the window as it was frozen to it and she was so mad that some random people did that on her car that I never told her it was me"

It was silent for only a moment before they both started to laugh, Iruka felt slightly embarrassed inside but he laughed anyway, I just smiled looking at the ground "that is slightly freeing" I laughed out.

I waited but no one seemed to tell there own, "No? No one is gonna answer?" "I don't have something like that" Iruka said in thought.

"I have" Kakashi spoke up awkwardly "seen Guy's little friend" I smirked at him "really?" I giggled, Iruka seemed to freeze at kakashi's words. "Little being the optimum word" He joked out making me laugh, When I saw Iruka's chakra felt, defeated, making me laugh harder and then I snorted a little pulling Iruka out of his funk as they both laughed at me.

"So I guess that's why he can wear the jump suit with no 'misshaps'" I joked I saw Kakashi's chakra finally slightly fill with happiness as he laughed more. Iruka just sighed and hit me on the head again "ow" I joked as it did not hurt unsure if he hit kakashi also but I think it was just me.

"Ah, we should be more family friendly around this guy" I joked making Iruka sigh and Kakashi made an amused noise.

"Something I have never told anyone" I mumbled in thought "I don't have the biggest filter so most comes out anyway" "I can see that" Iruka spoke up. We all sat in silence I think trying to find something.

"I bet you have some good stories being so" Iruka stopped mid sentence but caught where he was headed. "Hey, whats with the drive by" I laughed out "drive by? You are speaking Alien again" Iruka joked back "sorry" I smiled "but you asked for secrets not dumb shit" "So you have dumb shit story's?" Kakashi asked, I nodded but he could not see me "I have tons"

It was silent "well?" Iruka asked "oh, alright"

"You guys have umbrella's right?" I asked "yes, but it is pretty dry here" "Well once me and friend were really high, from weed" I paused mid story "it fucks with your mind like alcohol but you just get hungry, lazy and laugh alot" I explained and they seemed to understand.

"So we were walking in the rain under the umbrella heading to her home, when we were halfway there we noticed we were still soaked to the bone anyway, looking up, it was not even open"

Iruka loved that so much he was almost wheezing as I smiled at the ground again, Kakashi did not make a sound but he seemed happy "sounds interesting do you miss this, weed?" Iruka asked "No, I liked it as a teen but I have not had it in years, it was fun when you are surrounded by other high idiots" "I can see that" he joked back.

"So you had a lot of dumb friends?" Iruka asked "so many" I spoke with joy.

"I had a friend who needed to pee while we were having a party outside, so he turned away and me and the girl from before stood behind him with our backs to him, kind of watching to make sure no one was looking" I spoke with nostalgic joy "well a bee flew into his face he started to run as his pants fell to his ankles, everything out and he fell into the fire" They both made a pained noise but Kakashi slightly giggled, "He sounds like my old genin teammate" he laughed with a slight sadness "people like that are the best" I smiled even if he could not see it.

"Wish I thought that way when he was around" He spoke so silently, "ya" I gave a sad smile in his direction "it sucks knowing you will never see them again" We both seemed to sit in comfortable but sad silence "way to bring the mood down guys" Iruka awkwardly spoke, that made me giggle, "ya" I started to dig at the ground again.

The wind was still hitting the dirt loudly, "You ever wonder when you were a hero or a villain in someone else's life" I looked at the ground I could not see, "Like without fighting" They seemed interested and lost in thought.

"Never thought about it before" Kakashi spoke "I think about it a lot" I mumbled. "So you mean in just general, not like saving someone life" "ya" I still dug at the earth.

"I used to wonder that a lot back home, I even have people that probably don't know they were a hero or villain in my story" "ya I have a few people in my past that probably did not know the impact they had on me" Iruka spoke up. "They used to say you meet everyone for a reason" I said with fake wisdom "I like that" Iruka spoke interested.

"You got any hero's in this world?" Iruka asked I smiled, "umm, four, you?" "many" he said with a sound like he was smiling, "it can not have anything to do with fighting" "I know, I still have many" "how about villains?" kakashi finally spoke up, I thought about it but other then the two that cornered me and I moved passed that I had no one in this world "none, here" I said shocked.

"I have both" Kakashi spoke up again "same" Iruka agreed.

The wind was loud again "can I ask who?" Iruka asked, I sat and waited and no one said anything "Who? me?" I asked "ya" he laughed out.

"Well" I said quietly.

I felt nervous here because they were both on my list. "Kuro" I paused, "He brought me to the village and never once look at me like I was an alien" A small sadness was see able In Iruka, "The old Hokage" I smiled awkwardly and looked towards Kakashi, "Kakashi, the books you gave me was the only reason I got though being stuck in the hospital" He stayed is calm self.

I looked at Iruka even if he could not see, "and you" I spoke up with a smile "You trained me even though you hated my guts" I joked out he looked happy in his chakra. "Aw" Iruka said as he pulled my into an awkward side hug making me laugh, the small space and the way he hugged me was slightly awkward and when he let me go I almost fell on him before I got back in my seated position.

Iruka piled a few hero's on me and I took them in like candy, I did not know any of them other then the old man Hokage who seemed to be a hero to many, and Naruto as he changed is opinion on things.

Kakashi did not say a word but he did make a noise at Naruto, I am assuming Naruto made an impact on his life also.

Yawning, the need to stand and move around from this position was getting to me "I wish you made a bigger dome" I joked as I shifted around, "ya I am sick of sitting like this also" Iruka laughed. A strong urge to put my head on one of there laps to spread my feet out and lay down, but I think that is a line I can't cross.

We all sat there in silence again and the wind sound seemed stronger. "We are gonna be stuck here for a while huh" I mumbled, I dug in my scroll and pulled out some chips "Who likes, umm, I am not sure what this one is" I joked as I opened the bag and put it in the middle of us. They both ate and I looked towards Kakashi hoping to glance at his face as he probably felt safe to eat in here.

I saw nothing but a small silhouette "thanks" He spoke with his mouth full making me smile and eat more chips. We sat in silence and I leaned back on the wall even it was uncomfortable and closed my eyes.

I came out of the strange dream and slowly opened my eyes to the darkness of the dome, a pressure on my stomach and legs. Not wanting to wake up Kakashi who head was on my stomach so I looked at there chakra, They both used me as a pillow making me hold back a giggle so I don't shake, unsure what to do.

When I noticed, I think they are...

A smirk crossed my face and I ended up giggling, but it made Kakashi sit up quickly with a noise, he just paused there.

"I was just cuddling with Iruka" He whispered making me try harder to not laugh, but I was silently wheezing as I sat up on my arms and tried to get a look at Iruka as Kakashi moved around.

"I think the storm is gone" He awkwardly spoke, The dirt started to fall apart making me close my eyes as the brightness of sun was almost painful, "man" I rubbed my face, the light made Iruka wake up as he sat up and looked at me confused, I took the moment and jumped to my feet, able to stand up and stretch "room" I yelled. There was almost a wave on the one side of where the dome sit, sand was everywhere and almost covered the whole dome as we stood in a circle.

The morning sun was in the sky, "we slept for a while huh" I mumbled as I moved around just to move. I looked over at them, Kakashi looked slightly ashamed and Iruka did not know he was just cuddling him, I just smirked and let it go. I weirdly had a decent sleep for being a pillow and not having one.

With no way to start a fire Kakashi just handed us some water and after I almost chugged it, I could feel it in my body, I needed it. We started to run again, I just wanted to leave this barren place. We stopped a few times for water, and we dodged a few scorpions, I never saw one in real life before and it raised fear in me.

"I never knew how much I love that I landed in the land of fire" I spoke loudly "this place would have sucked" Iruka agreed, "I love the forest much more also" The sand did that thing where it moves like a mirage when I noticed something far in the distance, the biggest smile crossed my face, a town. We stood just outside the packed dirt wall, this is not the one we are looking for but it was a much needed break.

I looked around amazed at the architecture, It all made from sand and dirt and it was a big mud ball similar to a wasp nest. The streets were filled with people, who wore protection on there heads. There was no real ninja's here but the people stared at us, confused why the leaf was here in there small secluded village. We found a place to eat and took a table next a window with no glass, we just sat there and ate silently.

We all looked at each other, silently saying we wont be staying long, they felt as unwelcome as I did. We got some more water and headed out right away "that was unpleasant" Kakashi spoke calmly "ya" I breathed out. "I hope where we are going they will be friendlier" I looked at him, I did not even think of that, I agree.

I thought I was seeing things when there was a big rock and I think a small pond, we stopped next to it and scared off the small animals that were around, the rock was actually a cave making me so happy but I was not alone as they seemed just as happy. We sat in the small cave and looked at the map, making sure we are still going the right way, It was nice to see them use one as they always seem to know the way.

I looked out at the small pond "in my world you are supposed to run at night and sleep during the day" I mumbled "Not a bad idea" Kakashi said so silently as he looked out of the cave at the hot sun "it sucks running in this" I just nodded and took my shoes, walking over to the pond I stuck my feet in it. We again can't cook with no trees but we had a pond and a cave.

Kakashi decided to take my advice and we will run at night instead. "Why would this guy be so far in this crappy place?" I asked Iruka who sat next to me feet in the water. "Ya, I really hope this is real" he joked at me but I could tell he was also serious "same, if it turns to be nothing you are both going to hate me" I joked back as I looked at him. Looking behind us Kakashi was sitting in the cave looking half asleep.

I stood up sick of the sun I walked in to the water just before it soaked my shorts, my skirt getting slightly wet I wiped water over my arms and chest and then headed into the cave. "I thought land of fire was hot" I smiled as I moved deeper into the cave.

The sun got to me and I was feeling so sleepy, checking out kakashi, the poor guy was completely covered in dark fabric, even his face, no wonder he was half asleep. Pulling out my blanket to lay on and cuddle as a pillow, Iruka was not far behind we all layed down and just relaxed waiting for dark.

Hearing a noise I looked up and so did they, a couple skittish fox's came for water, the biggest one keeping an eye on us as the others drank. We all just watched each other when the big one eventually drank and they all ran away, I closed my eyes and lazed there.

The sun was setting and I did not want to stand up but I rolled up my bag and stuffed it in my scroll, we all got up stretched and walked out of the small cave, the air was better with no strong sun."So how do you navigate in the dark" "the stars" I mumbled as I looked up at them. Iruka looked up and pointed the direction we were to go.

"Cross many deserts?" "nope" I spoke with humor "your listening to an idiot" Iruka laughed as Kakashi nudged me in the arm and we started to run again. "Might be an idiot and may get us lost but this is much better" kakashi spoke.

"So I take it you don't do this a lot?" "Normally I have headed to places in shorter distances, never been this far north west before" Iruka spoke. We paused a few times sitting in the cooler sand and drank some water, I pulled out any food I had without needing fire.

When finally we saw a block from the sky, another town, I hope it is the one we are looking for. We slowed down and walked in, It was another mud made wasp nest, most Buildings had two to three floors and I loved the look with the small lights illuminating it wonderfully. Walking under a light he pulled out the map and i think this was the place we were looking for.

The area was pretty empty besides a bar where a man was standing outside smoking, leaning on its wall. He looked at us shocked as we walked up to him but he still seemed friendly. He pointed us to the only Inn it sat snuggled in the middle of town, some lights were on as we headed in. Sitting at the front desk was a pretty and very thin women, she looked up from her book at us blankly until she saw our leaf symbol and looked slightly scared.

Feeling bad I walked up with a smile and asked for a room. They only have rooms with one or two beds, not wanting to split up we took a two bed room. Our room was on the third floor and I was so amazed at the perfect sand castle inn we walked into. "I guess we will look for him come morning" Kakashi spoke as he flopped onto the right bed.

Feeling awake I went and sat on the small dirt seat and leaning on my arms in the circled window, looking out at this interesting town, I could feel Iruka was a little confused as I looked back at him and he was staring at the only other bed, "take it" I whispered and turned back "I will be up for a while" he went and sat on it. Curious I boosted my nose and hearing and I eavesdropped on the world around us.

I heard people talk about us, looking over it was that man we asked directions from, the sound was easy to hear from this spot, they did not sound threatening just curious "they are talking about us" I said so quietly "I know" Kakashi spoke back "really anything good?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, this man said the one without the mask was a total fox and wants to ask you out" I spoke sounding like I did not just lie, making my face blank.

"His friend said that it was the masked man he found hotter" Kakashi spoke up, making me hold back a laugh, Iruka looked between us with shock. "Now he is saying the masked man has a nice ass but the other one was just so cute" I kept it going "The girl is so lucky to have them both with her because she is so... female" Kakashi finished "ya, I am just missing a vital piece to be looked at like that" I said with fake sadness "you guys are lying right" He spoke looking between us, making us both laugh "ya" I whispered.

Looking back out the window Iruka lied down "funny" he spit out with a bit of enjoyment in his angry tone as it became quiet again. I dropped my nose and just listened.

I just watched and listened, as few people came out of the bar and headed home, nothing exciting happened. I dropped my hearing not long after, everything should be fine and I did not want to drain any more chakra.

Iruka lightly snored but it was more cute then annoying, Kakashi was so quiet I almost forgot he was here. Standing up I paced the room a little and yawned.

Walking to the wall I touched it, it was so bumpy and smooth at the same time as both hands started to feel up the wall, before I pressed the side of my face to it. "You going to buy the wall breakfast?" I heard a quiet voice speak making me smile "Only if it rocks my world" I looked at Kakashi "ya? hows it faring" "It does nothing but sit there" I faked sighed, with a smirk I backed up. He made a small giggle and I yawned again.

"Wanna switch, you can take the bed" he said to me kindly "I can stay up for a bit longer" I mumbled "I wont be sleeping anyway" I turned to him again "hmm, then sure"

I slid into it and wiggled around to get comfortable, the sand was softer then this mess making me hit it with my fist, it was a mattress. Looking over Kakashi was sitting in the window with one leg kicked over the side, the moon barely illuminating him. Something was incredibly hot about that, he looked my way and I just smiled at him before I shut my eyes.

I woke up to noise, many people chatting I sat up rubbing my face and looked at both of them, they were looking out the window. I got scared something was up as I moved behind them quickly before I noticed they were calm and just looking.

People seemed happy here, I did see a group of four people and a caravan pulled by what I think was donkeys out of the village.

They let me sleep and I was so thankful as we headed out now that I am awake. We passed the Inn lady making me pull off from them and asked her about the man we came to find, she seemed calmer with me this morning, their was something I liked about her. She looked confused at the strange pen name I asked about, so we just headed to a restaurant for some real food.

Keeping an eye open for approachable people and the man. Not one person knew the name Jack Daniels but he may not have used that name here, could be just something to get the attention of people from our world. They made some good coffee here as we waited for our food.

When the small teenage waiter brought it over I smiled at him kindly and asked if he knew the name. The more people that said no the worse I felt. He refilled my coffee a few times until he paused mid poor and made a noise, he looked at my face shocked and pointed to it "I know that"

I looked at him excited as the others seemed curious, he slid in the booth next to me making me slide over a little "ya I don't know the name but I know the tattoo"

"People called him the hermit" "called?" I said worried, "Ya he died and his place was destroyed close to a year ago" He spoke with sadness.

My face dropped "no" "ya, he was always in his home trying to figure out some jutsu no one believed he could ever do, he was nuts" I looked at my food sadly, "kids treat his home as a feat of strength if you go inside" He spoke proudly as if he has done it.

"Where did he live?" Kakashi asked, the kid pointed us to the far side of the town. We were mostly done so we headed that way, His home was along the far back wall, sitting all alone in a small area, some parts were weirdly burnt for sand but a few areas on the roof were caved in and the door was gone. A few very small kids watched us from behind a small wall whispering about how brave we were.

We walked in carefully and looked around, the place had a ransacked look about it, there was a pile in the middle of the living room where someone lit a bunch of paper on fire, squatting down I pulled out anything left looking at a few words I could make out it was all in English. "They burned the English papers" as I picked more up "Someone wanted what this guy had" Kakashi spoke up as we dug around for anything.

"This guy might have been related to you" Iruka spoke "finally someone said it" I mumbled as they looked at me, making me give them a smile "I never even met him, it is fine" I waved my hand while kicking some burnt clothes out of the way.

"I wonder if that jutsu was to get him home though" they nodded at me."Maybe someone found out and that is what happened" Kakashi spoke again, "they came for a new world" "Still why is he way out here, lost in the desert?" Iruka asked. "He died around the time you all started landing here, perhaps someone did it" Kakashi spoke again, I just looked at these two, watching them figure this out as they looked around.

"Smart fuckers" I joked with a smile.

I saw a small hole in the wall that was slightly cracked around it, pulling it back as it cracked in my hands I was able to get a hand inside. I felt some paper inside making me squeal and pulled it out. Looking it was all in English making me smile, they peered over my shoulder and Iruka sighed "that one is all you" He joked as I scanned it.

"I think it is a note to someone" as I flipped the paper, he wrote on both sides of a decently stacked paper, "or a diary"

Kakashi looked over at the at least an hour of reading ahead "put it in your scroll and read it later" I nodded and did what he said. "At least there is one non burned parchment in here" Iruka mumbled and I went back to looking around.

Sliding my hand under the mud made bed where I saw another small hole, breaking the area around it as I stuck my hand in it I pulled out a box "now look who is finding everything" Iruka joked making me smile as I opened it.

I was so excited to see this, his very faded black wallet from home, it has been around for years it seemed as I opened it up and looked at all the cards he saved. Some looked more futuristic and others looked the same, like his drivers licence. They watched as I went through them all "he was definitely from a future time compared to me" as I looked at the date when it would expire.

"That is just mind blowing" Iruka spoke I just nodded lost in my head as I looked at them all. Putting the cards back I saw a small ring, it looked like a wedding ring, just simple and pretty definitively for a man.

Making me look at it sadly "he was married" I whispered, something he found precious, no phone, he kept ids and his wedding ring. I put them in my scroll also as we looked around some more, but there was nothing on the jutsu but a small chance he will say it in the stack of paper I collected. We broke down more walls wondering if he stashed more stuff that the place was even more wrecked when we were done.

We all sat down on what was there to sit on and just looked around, ready to give up. "Sad we came all this way" I quietly spoke "We may have found a link, a small link but a link" Iruka said trying to make me feel better "it is something" I just nodded "whatever is on that paper he went to such lengths to hide may have more" I nodded.

I decided to walk around town and ask people about him.

They all talked to me gladly when they saw my tattoo, understanding I have a link to him. He really was a hermit who just talked about going home, even though he never left this place so they called him crazy. He would do weird things at night and stare at the stars, he had chakra and the ability to do jutsu but he was not a ninja and never did anything normal ninja's do. He was always trying to figure one specific one out but it never worked and no one knew it was for.

He was in his fifties when he died, I was sad when I thought of the pictures on his I'd's he was in his late twenties or early thirties when he landed here. We headed back to the inn and planned to leave when the sun sets.

Sliding down the dirt wall I pulled out the stack of paper and started to read.

The first few pages was to a loved one, a girl he never named but called her honey, sugar and butter, the last one confused me and made me smile at the same time. He talked about how strange and interesting this world was and he was completely blown away at chakra, as I was. He was liking this world but dearly missed her.

Until Ninja's started a war, he saw how scary this place was and how much he needed to go home, he did not write a lot as he tried to find someplace safe to go but a world war full of superheros, there was not many safe places where he could figure out how to leave, using what powers this world, jutsu.

He finally found an area untouched by war, here. This is where he wrote the book hoping if their was anyone else from our world we could find him, he only had the money for around a hundred and spread them out through the lands. It was the story of his love, mixed with a code about this world and ours, making a little complicated so if someone understood they may be able to help him.

His writing slowly got crazier and crazier as he tried to get home but he never stopped writing to her and how much he missed her.

The jutsu was not in this pile of paper, but his life was.

I looked up as I had been lost in this story for a few hours "this was a better book then the slightly fake one he wrote" They looked at me as I gave a shorty summery, when we get home I am gonna have to rewrite every word in Kanji for them but I was fine with that.

Sliding it back in my scroll I just sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor.

"It surreal" I mumbled as Kakashi looked my way "I am reading about this mans past, so long ago for him and yet the part where they meet is still a few years ahead of my life" "If you get home you could almost warn them" He said calmly but it made me shiver, as he looked at me curious, "it is too weird"

"Imagine you get home, protect him, he does not come here, does not make a jutsu, you do not land here" Iruka spoke interested "that is the saddest paradox ever" I silently spoke.

What if I never came here, I looked at their chakra, I would never meet them, I love all these people "We would never meet" I said sadly staring at the floor, it got weirdly silent "but if It did not pull me here, I may die in that earthquake" It was so quiet as I thought about it "and it would start all over again" I sighed and layed backwards "paradox's make my head hurt" I laughed "Ya it is confusing" Kakashi spoke.

"You know, I am glad I am in your timeline, so glad to know you guys" I looked up with a smile at them, Iruka smiled at me and sat next to me with a side hug I leaned into him.

Kakashi looked at me before looking out at the town "so, who used the not perfect jutsu?" Kakashi spoke pulling us out of the confusing conversation "Ya he was still here, so someone took it and messed with it" I mumbled "got it to work" he said quieter.

Stopping a store we grabbed more water and some food before we left town, following the stars we headed back the way we came. We passed the cave and just continued on, a plan to make a dome when sun rises, Kakashi joked about it being bigger this time.

"Did you have many relatives?" Kakashi asked "my mom, my grandma" He stared at me in thought for a bit too long making me wonder what he was thinking "any distant ones?" He turned back straight.

"Well my grandma had a two sisters, who had kids and some on my dad's side also, I never got to know" He nodded like something left him as he relaxed a little. I just looked at him confused as I tried to figure him out.

He wanted to see if that guy was like, _my child?_ my eyes got so big in shock.

A disturbed shiver went through me "that would be so sad and weird" I whispered, he almost seemed shocked I understood his train of thought "ya" he laughed out.

"So you don't even know what side the mark comes from?" "Not at all" I smiled "so glad I have relatives I never met now"

We had a peaceful run and it was nice to see more wildlife come out at night, when I almost barely felt the world wake up. Maybe I feel it more in the forest because of the fauna and more animals, it is not as strong out here. I voiced that to Kakashi and he looked at me curious again, we came across a perfect spot, which was not hard to find and he made a big dome this time, big enough to stand up in and not cuddle each other.

With no storm he made a few holes in this one so we had some light, Sitting down with water and food. "I wonder if the jutsu worked" I mumbled, "it did, you're here" Iruka spoke while eating, "I mean is this person in my world? or did it only make us come here" It got silent "and can I use it" I said so quietly. Kakashi looked at me, "If you do use it, you may end up killing many others" He said with seriousness making me stare at him shocked "right" I just stared at the ground "I forgot about that"

They both looked at me as I ate my food, I understood why I just ignored it, it would make me talk in depth and I don't want to do that right now. Yawning I pulled out my blanket and just lied down, "guess your stuck with me" I joked as I rolled on my chest kicking my legs up. A deep sadness in my heart, I guess a part of me does want to go home, a small part of me was holding on to the idea that one day I will go home, even if I love this place and these people.

I want both worlds, I would not want to know not knowing them, and I miss home from time to time and yet love this place.

I looked over at them, my heart now refilling as I listened to them talk.

I love these two guys, I hope they want me around. I closed my eyes, I can't tell them that, they are weird with the word love, even the word like, I love many people even if it was far from romantic love but I found out that is only when they use it here and I think I would break them.

That made me smile, curious what would happen if I said it, a small part wanting just to see what happeneds.

* * *

I sat in my home translating all day, it was boring and annoying but I have to do it. It was enough for a whole book, even if it would be a small one. A part of me wanted to turn it into one as I am sure many people will read it and his story was interesting but I made sure It was almost word for word as they don't line up perfectly.

I did some math as I translated I noticed there was no chance he was my child, even if I got pregnant during the earthquake, he was to old and man that made a tenseness leave me I did not know I had as I wondered how he was related to me. Wondering if I will still be here when I am in fifties, or will I die before then.

Filling my coffee as I stood next to my table I looked out the window, I wonder who did it and if they are in my world and what time they landed in, It may not be my city or even my country. I pictured a Ninja walking around my world being amazed by our technology, cars and how people barely use cash.

He was not born there, the guy would have no i'd and might be completely screwed when it comes to getting a job and money. A powerful ninja suddenly without chakra and needing to get an everyday job like McDonalds if he could even get one was laughable.

He would probably end up in jail if he used this worlds rules.

Would this person want to come back?

* * *

I was training with Lee and Guy like I do a lot but this time I could not stop thinking about what Kakashi said, I started to look at Guy in a different light and every once in a while I had to hold back a giggle, trying my hardest not to look for it.

 _Thank's Kakashi._

"Now Fifty push ups" Guy boomed "yes sensei" "hmm" I fell forward and started "yes Guy"

"Fifty sit ups" "yes sensei" Nodding I followed with them.

We spent a few hours just working out before we got to training.

We started to get better with Kunai. Doing what I now know, how to throw them and hit them off from each other. We both fought learning how to block everyone, even ones from behind us. Dodging and blocking every single one he threw, when mine and his smashed together breaking off the handle.

"It is so small" Lee said sadly as he picked up his broken Kunai, my eyes got big as I rubbed the back of my head "That does not matter, its how you use it"

They both looked at me confused, "No, sometimes it is just too small" Guy spoke, my eyes grew even though I know he was not talking about where my mind was. "Don't use a broken Kunai it needs to go where you want it to" I nodded again with an awkward smile, "right"

They turned away for a second making me breath out as I noticed I was not breathing and I tried to hard not to laugh, making Kakashi pop into my head again, I think he would have found that funny.


	34. Lost

Spending my day with Kurenai she taught me two Genjutsu's, first she taught me Sly Mind Affect Technique, I hated the complicated name, I will just call it the mind fuck jutsu.

It seemingly changes their targets' sense of the direction as I see fit. When this technique is used, the enemy would feel as if they're moving in circles, lost, or otherwise not quite sure where they are or where I am.

It took me a while to get a hold of it but then it was fun to do, being able to slightly confuse an enemy is a good thing. Giving me a small moment is something I needed.

Then she taught me one called puppy love, just for fun as I laughed so hard when she brought it up. It makes someone think they are in love with me.

Their palms would get sweaty, their heart would flutter, they would find it hard to focus on anything except me and a care-free feeling would wash over them. This would leave them very vulnerable for a short amount of time, they both would give me a moment even if I am sure I wont be using puppy love mid battle but I also want to see what would happen if someone was in love with me mid fight.

Puppy love only lasts under a minute, and the first one was a couple minutes if they don't remove it.

We parted ways and I was feeling accomplished, I was so excited for my genjutsu, she told me I have a skill in it and I think I should focus on more. It was really interesting to me once I found out it was more then just making small shimmering clones, she told me about so many and it changed my opinion.

Some are so cool but if someone can see it easy and remove it I would be very open and vulnerable so I can't just learn genjutsu, focusing on the others are just as useful. Once I get a good hold on this mid fight I will ask for more.

Walking around the shopping district I really wanted to puppy love someone but that is also so rude if they did not know. I did not even try it on Kurenai and she did not use it on me so I was dying to see what it was like.

Feeling Anko I smirked as my eyes found her and I headed her way. She was sitting and eating as I slid to a stop in front of her table. She looked at me with a smile when I interrupted what she was going to say with excited "Can I try a genjutsu on you" She gave me a slightly concerned look before she smirked "alright"

A creepy grin on my face made her look at me with worry as I did the hand signs "You said okay" As I pushed it into her heart where this one sits.

I watched as her strange eyes shifted as she looked a little disoriented while also looking at me with love. She stood up slowly, never looking away and came close to me before her hands were on my face and she was about to kiss me making me drop it in shock.

I was smiling like a dumbass as she looked at me getting her bearings, we both started to laugh with her hands staying on my face. "Was not expecting that" I laughed out she dropped her hands "that was, something" She leaned back on the table crossing her arms as she lightly giggled, I nodded my smile not leaving me "I may have fun with that one" She smirked at me "yes, lets have some fun"

She looked around looking for a victim "I don't know if I want to do that on unsuspecting people" She shook her head with sadness. When I saw Kiyo making me smirk back at her, I don't mind messing with him she looked at me "there is my girl"

Breathing in from nerves, _this girl is a bad influence._ I did my hand signs and put him under, He paused mid walking as looked up at the sky as we watched carefully, silently and curious. He looked around the area when he spotted us way down the road.

His adorable smile crossed his cute face as he saw me "Ava" He yelled as he ran towards us waving at me, making Anko laugh "you got him" "Ava, I have missed you" he pulled me into a big hug making me giggle and I waited for it to wear off curious how long it will last.

This guy is too adorable, he let me go and just stared at my face as I looked into his eyes and his pupils were so big it was like he was high. "It has been to long" his smile was so big as I watched his eyes turn back to normal and he stood there confused for a moment.

Looking between us he seemed almost scared as he stepped backwards, making me tell him what I did. He slightly smiled as he did not seem pissed, but also not completely happy, he just shook his head without a word, giving me the half flirty wink he turned and walked away without a word, waving at us from behind.

She nudged me "that was awesome" we turned to get more food "at least he did not try and kiss me" I joked and she smirked "A kiss from me, you would have love it" "I am sure" I laughed with sincerity.

I was about to order when there was a strong flutter in my chest, and I was filled with such peace my heart exploding "Kakashi" I swooned and I could not get him out of my head, he was all I could think about how cute he was, that fine ass he had. I looked over at Anko "his face would be the best chair" I spoke quietly a little distracted, Anko's eye grew in shock as she smirked at me.

I was lost in strong feelings for him as I swayed a little while smiling, in the back of my mind I knew what was going on even if I could not think about anything but him. I small bit of will tried to pull my mind away as I took a small chance and pushed the chakra away from me. It felt like something crashed to the ground, a freedom passed over me, it was disorienting having such a one track mind, making me look around for the culprit.

Standing on the roof across the road was Kakashi, standing there with his hands in his pockets smiling and giggling a little, I just smirked up at him as he jump down next to us. "I deserved that" I held no grudge, it was nice to see what it was like on the other side.

Anko started to laugh as she looked between us "that was even better" I just smiled as I turned to the patient and laughing female cook "I can order now" I joked.

I ordered a lot of food.

"Want something" I asked them both, Kakashi shook his head still with a smile on his face and Anko looked at me "you know what I want" I nodded and ordered double dango. "Hungry?" Kakashi asked, I nodded as I looked back at him, a smile growing on my face.

"Ah the jutsu was not as bad I thought it would be" I said. "It is a kind I have never seen someone use before" Kakashi spoke up, "the copy nin strikes again" I joked.

He is good at everything.

We talked about puppy love for a minute when he had to go and walked away, my eyes on his ass like always when I remembered I was not alone. He jumped away and I looked back at Anko she was smirking at me "he has a nice ass huh" I nodded as I downed some food sightly smirking.

"I have a, friend, that would do bad things to him" She joked "can I be that friend?" I joked back when my food was done, I turned to get it all.

* * *

Walking home with a few bags of grocery's, been a while since I filled my kitchen, "abba" I heard someone call but I ignored it when a hand landed on my shoulder making me spin around, there was this man standing there, a Ninja I slightly recognized but could not place.

"I was sent to find you as I hear you can help me with something" I nodded curious where he was going "Hayashi told me you can make a water whip" I nodded "well I have been trying to figure out how to make one made of fire and maybe you can help"

I was so startled.

"Well ya, my names Ava by the way, but ya I could try" He nodded so happy as he looked at my bags, I told him I will drop of my food and meet him at training zone seven.

I don't know how useful I will be but the fact someone asked me for help was just so strange I can't turn them away.

Landing there I saw him sitting in the grass, his blonde hair was almost glowing in the sun, when remembered it was that guy Hayashi was with at my first festival that gave me the look, he actually sought **me** out?

Well I showed him the hand signs and told him how it works as we tried to switch it from water to fire, he was smart when it comes to this but I guess it is not a famous Justu around here now a days. Not sure why but the scroll I had learned it from was pretty old, I guess people see more use in other jutsu's but I liked it.

We were only there for an hour and he got it to work, With my hand signs it was almost the same.

It was so cool, he wrapped it on a tree and held it there and started to light it on fire making me put it out with my water, as we laughed.

He thanked me for my help, about to turn away when he faced me again "I am sorry" He awkwardly spoke and turned away again. I just smiled as I watched him leave, it is nice that he did not hold onto that feeling he used to have about me.

* * *

I could feel a small chakra underground as I stood above it, wondering if it was the kid I had been sent to find. Unsure how she got down there I decided to run around the whole area when I finally found the cave in that had occurred. I looked down at the deep drop as it slowly shifted away, the kid was deep in there.

I remember falling into one of these as a kid, it was scary, I was lucky there was a root of a tree I hung on to and my mom got to me before I fell, I looked down and worried about the child falling so far.

"Shit" I said in panic before I remembered I was a ninja, holding back a sigh at my stupidity I jumped down. I followed the cave in, the farther I went the darker it got when It started to close in and I was worried as I am not the size of the child.

can I get to her?

Being careful I pushed myself into the small hole, If I now get stuck we will both be screwed. I should have alerted someone before I did this, but I just trudged on my chest using my arms to pull me and my water fist to make sure I had room as I dug at the dirt carefully hopping I don't make another cave in. It was so silent she did not call out but she had chakra so she was alive but her chakra was a mix of calm and scared.

The cave got bigger and the walls looked more stable making me breath easier and could get into a crawl on my hands and knees it also removed the annoying claustrophobia I was experiencing, I still have old fears until I notice that in this world, I can do something about them and I don't need to be scared.

I was startled when it started to gain some light in the dark tunnel confusing me, the farther I went the lighter it got, I came out to an area I could stand up in and walked forward when I came to an edge that slid down like a slide. There was a pretty decent sized cave down here, green and blue crystals covering the walls and ceiling helping whatever light from wherever it was bouncing off them and making the cave pretty bright.

At the bottom of the dirt slide was a pretty and calm small lake with crystals bellow making the clear water look like a fantasy world. Next to the pond was a rock beach where the poor girl was sitting staring at the water. She looked soaked but not cold, a few tears on her face but she also looked at the water amazed. I can see how she was both scared and calm, this place has a calm vibe about it.

I slid down the dirt slide on my feet "hi" I spoke up, she jumped on her feet scared for a second at my loud voice in this quiet place. Before she started to cry of relief as she jumped into the water and swam my way "You found me" she yelled I helped her out of the water as she hugged me "you found me" she cried again making me rub her head "I got you" I said quietly.

"Anything hurt?" I asked as I checked her over, she had a few small cuts but nothing was broken or anything, she was almost perfectly fine making me so happy when she shook her head. I looked around as she was attached to my waist, it was beautiful down here and I wanted to stay longer but this kid needs to get out.

Picking her up I jumped up the mud wall and followed behind her as we made our way back out. She crawled through the small dark dirt hole, she started to cry and I had to keep telling her 'I am right behind you' She was slow so it took us longer to get out and we both seemed happy to see some light at the end of the dark tunnel.

We got the base of the cave in as I picked her up and jumped out. She was so excited to be out that she started to cry again making me smile down on her. I got her on my back as I ran her back home she started to giggle at my speed and enjoy it as she shouted 'wee' I did a few ninja jumps just to make it interesting when I landed in her homes front yard.

Her parents who were sitting on the countryside porch and jumped to their feet and ran at us as I stopped in front of them and put her down. They dropped to there knees and hugged her as they all cried, I was feeling uncomfortable so I told them I am going to go. The nodded and thanked me and I warned them of the cave in as I turned back to the small dirt path to get back to a main road.

I was about an hour out of the village, I felt nice as I am starting to become a specific type of ninja, I have skills for finding people and stealing and I loved it. I have not been sent alone on a mission in so long but they needed someone fast and it was just me. Tsunade was slightly against me going alone but there was no one else chunin or lower and sending a jonin was just a waste as it was a busy week.

I was walking enjoying the day when I felt chakra next to the road way up in front of me. I did not look at it and acted like I did not see it with worry as animals don't feel like that. I got close to it when a bunny jumped in front of me, the cause of the chakra. Keeping a page from Kakashi I still acted like I did not suspect anything waiting for the real ninja to show its self. I was getting better at blocking and faking emotions from my face.

 _Why, every time I go alone, but when I am with a group of powerhouses, not an issue._

I stared at it for a moment calmly but was ready for whatever was about to happen, I stepped around it and kept on walking watching the chakra. When I felt it grow making me duck down while turning as I slashed out with water on both hands. There was this slightly heavyset women with a Kunai as she went to stab my back, she had a startled look on her face as she tried to block making me cut her arm and part of her side deeply.

She jumped back with a loud pained noise. I stood up while glaring at this random attack, she wore a small black dress with some kind of white wrap in the middle, when she started to run away holding her arm, feeling like I should let her go I ended up chasing her.

"What was that about?" I yelled after her as she slid on the ground while facing me deep in the tree line, she smirked at me, I fell into a trap huh making me pause and keep an eye out for everything, wonder what trap I am in. "What do you want with me?" I asked, I needed to know, does she know who I am?

She sneered "Leaf ninjas and your missions, you must have loads of money, it is mine"

"That's why, you want to rob me?" I started to laugh making her look at me funny. "What because I am fat I don't look hungry" She really had some kind of anger issue here. I smiled at her "I have seen much bigger, you're not really fat" She was a little heavy, but in my world fat is much bigger.

She looked at me so shocked "Alright" I pulled out my wallet making her even more shocked as she stood ready to fight, the cuts I made seemed to not be bleeding badly but still bleeding. I looked at what kind of money I was holding. "hmm, I really don't have a lot" I mumbled.

I pulled out most of my cash as I have some hidden at home, I looked at her and walked slowly towards her, pausing only so far as I don't want to trip some trap. She cautiously walked forward still so shocked and took my money, I put it back in my scroll as she backed back up and looked at it.

"Can I have your cash pouch?"

I looked at her strangely "no" "but it is interesting" "I know" She looked at me like she will take it, I smiled back with a bit of a fake confidence "don't make me fight you"

She gave me a look, "why" "it sucks being hungry" she looked at the cash in her hands and back at her arm, I pulled out a shirt and tossed it to her "wrap it and put pressure" she nodded, we stayed far from each other as she did that.

"You are not normal" she spoke to me, she gave me a once over before she ran away again.

"That was a strange way to say thanks" I joked to myself as I turned around. I moved back quickly but I noticed not long after I was lost in the forest, I should have hit the road a few minutes back.

I turned around and headed the way I came, but I still could not find the road as I looked around with fear, Looking up I climbed a tree as high as I could, standing on the top there was nothing but forest in every direction.

"Shit" A little annoyed I dropped down and caught myself on a few branches to slow my fall before landing on the ground. I boosted my nose and hearing for anything. I ended up following the smell of that women when I passed my blood soaked shirt, she needs to get to a road at some point and it was my only lead out of here.

I ran for about five minutes when I came across a small thin road, giving a small bit of hope better then being lost in the tree's, checking the sun I headed east as I think that is the way home. I ran quickly for a while when I came to a fork in the road, sadly one went north and the other south and I was not sure what one to take.

"Shit" The sun was late in the sky and I only have a few more hours of sun. Me alone is never good, I need to stop going alone on missions, something always happens. I looked down both paths as they vanished into the forest, checking the map the issue is I have no idea where I am now, I decided to go north as there is a higher chance of it being there.

I ran as fast as I could down the road when I came up to a little old lady walking alone. She wore a long dress and a scarf around her head and down her back, walking with a small stick. Landing beside her she was not startled and calm "Hi, I am lost" I pulled out my map.

"Not all who wonder are lost" "Hmm, that is nice, but I am though" she started to walk away "hmm could you tell me what way to konoha or show me where I am" as I followed her steps waving my map at her. "You are where you need to be" I just paused, really? crazy old lady.

Sighing I watched her slowly walk away, looking at the sky I am running out of time before It will be to dark to do anything. Looking back she was gone, not a chakra soul anywhere, she can either move fast or something weird is going on.

A shiver went through me at the strangeness of this. Her words in my head worried me deeply. What do i do? Stand here? continue on? Maybe she is just playing with me as I looked around and started to head the way I was going, maybe I will see her again as there is only one road.

The sun moved more to the east making me worry more when I felt a strange chakra deep in the treeline, I paused and was about to stay on the road when I felt like I should go to him, maybe he can help for all I know this road goes to a completely different country. I moved into the forest high in the tree line and spied on this man.

He stood in the middle of a small field, it was so small the trees blocked most of the sky, his eyes closed and he did not move. I waited and watched but he did not move as I checked him out, he had slightly reddish brown hair in a shaggy cut on his head wearing a baggy jumpsuit in dark gray with a white belt wrapped around and a half light brown poncho. His chakra was not the strongest but he was not weak but did not wear a ninja symbol.

I waited for him to do something threatening but he did not move, wondering if he knows where I am. Hoping he wont attack me, he might.

I silently landed behind him, standing closer to the treeline as I looked at him cautiously "excuse me" I quietly said, he did not even flinch and still did not move. I cleared my throat "I know you are there" He spoke up, his voice calm and and had a raspiness to it I liked.

"Good, well I am lost and I was wondering if you point on a map where I may be" He still did not move or speak. I shook my head, not another one, I was about to walk away back to the road. "What a day" I mumbled as I walked away "wait" I paused and looked at him "do you hear that?" I was about to say no when I boosted my hearing and listened.

There was music on the air, I walked closer to him "A flute?" I asked, _maybe there is a town nearby_ I got excited, I can follow a sound. "Is that what it is?" the more he spoke the hotter his voice was "so you have just been listening to a sound this whole time?" I asked.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me calmly "it reminds me of a time" His eyes were incredibly beautiful, one was light brown and yellow flecks and the other was yellow with flecks of dark brown, different and yet the same. This guy was some kind of beautiful and he did not seem to look or feel like he will harm me.

"I am Ava" I spoke up with a smile "What a strange name" He shut his eyes again and listened to the flute, "My name is Saki Noro" he spoke with a bit of a proper tone "that is nice" "So that is a flute?" "I think so" "I thought I was imagining it for a moment" "hear random music often?"

"No" I just smiled at the pretty man, as he had a joking tone. He looked back at me as his eyes ran down to my leg and my leaf symbol, he looked shocked at it making me worry slightly. His eyes landed on mine "A leaf ninja lost in the land of fire" he stared "interesting" I just gave a silly smile, "ya, I am an idiot"

"No one is truly dumb, it is just not your strength, you will shine in something else and there you will be smart" I gave him a kind look for the wise words "thank you"

We listened to the music a little longer.

"Well it was nice to meet you" I spoke with a smile as he looked back at my face, with a nod. I felt his eyes on me as I moved away before I was out of sight and he did not follow or attack me.

Following the sound and leaving that man in my dust.

My heart jumped up my throat in excitement when I came up the the walls of a town, the sounds of people filled with joy came drifting in the wind. The place was like any other land of fire town, the streets filled with people eating, shopping and playing games. I went to the first friendly looking person who did not look busy and asked, pulling out my map again, where I was. I guess I ran the wrong way as now I am about a four hour run along roads back to the village.

The sun will be down within the hour so I guess finding an inn is what I need. I found the two story inn as it set just on the outside of the shopping district, walking in I walked up and asked for a room as I pulled out my wallet. She was so friendly, "It is the last room here" She smiled and handed me a key when I noticed I was broke, sighing I told her I don't have enough. She gave me a look "well then you have no room" as she yanked the key from my hand.

"ya" I turned and slowly walked out to the smell of food making me hungry. I strolled around unsure what to do, sleep in the forest or in an ally way for the night, alone. I can't head home now I don't want to get lost just because I miss a turn in the dark. When I passed by a group of four men playing some dice game as the owner of the dice was collecting money easy.

I watched as I tried to figure it out, the dice were wood and bouncy compared to the kind in my world but mostly almost the same. People would put down a small coin and throw the dice, when they needed both dice to land on double numbers. I only had a tiny bit of change but enough to try, as this would not even by me a meal.

I sat down and put half my left over coins in the middle as a bet, I rolled and lost I got a two and four, Sighing. Looking at what I have I just put it all down again, Two sixes, he gave me my winnings. With a smile as it is not enough I put down the same amount and rolled. I got two threes making me smile, I did this for a few rounds and kept winning, I walked away when I had enough for a room. He was glad to see the back of me as I won a bit to much.

Thank you universe.

Walking off an older man grabbed my shoulder "you were on a roll why did you stand" He was so shocked at someone getting up on a winning streak, I just shrugged my shoulder "It is all I needed" as I headed to the inn the man making a weird noise at me, he looked at me like I was crazy.

Walking back to the inn the lady glared at me as the sun was setting "I got money now" I spoke up and her whole demeanor changed "well then, welcome" I nodded. She gave me a emotionless saying I take it she tells everyone, about some restaurants and a hot spring was nearby, up the hill to the far west. I took my key and decided to go take a bath as I am not sleepy yet.

Passing the flute guy I thanked him for his music and put in the only coin I had as I did not have anything else and it would get me nothing anyway. I walked into the hot springs and there was two men and one women who seemed familiar. I got cleaned and peeked in, it was the women from earlier, knowing her I went back and put my clothes and everything in my scroll and hid it under my towel and brought it with me.

I looked her over as she sat eyes closed in the water, her arm sitting on a rock and it seems to be healing fine. I made sure my scroll was not seeable and I put my towel behind me and slid into the water. "So you are okay now" she looked at me before her eyes got big and she was so shocked it was me. "Di. did you follow me?" she stuttered, I shook my head "Just a random occurrence" she nodded so surprised.

"Get some food?" I asked with a joke, she actually finally smiled at me "So much" she looked at me a little long and I felt her chakra change, it seemed like she was about to attack me again making me sigh "I literally am out of money" she looked shocked that I noticed her mood.

We sat there quietly before there was a spike in chakra again, making me look at her as she moved slightly looking like she was going to attack.

I started to cover my arms in water as I stood up waist deep in the water I did all I can think of as she moved towards me, I covered all of them in a threatening way, some water slowly covering my chest. "Don't mess with me in water" I spoke with a fake and dark threat, I am getting better at that.

It made her pause, she looked at me so scared, before she got up to run again, moving back towards the exit quickly. I watched her chakra as she ran out, but then she hung around in the room where people's stuff was for far to long, little thief. Looking at my stuff I am glad I brought it in.

"What is her damn issue" I slid back into the water. Now I was alone and man it was peaceful.

I enjoyed this and spent maybe twenty minutes in here before I got out and headed back to the inn, the roads were still full being not to late but the sun was down. Walking into my room I see why it was left, there was one small bed next to pretty big open window, a nightstand and a small dresser and such little floor space.

Flopping on the actually comfortable bed I could look out the window and see the stars, the moon was not very full so it was very dark out. I half slept as no matter what I did I just could not fall completely asleep as I listened to the town slowly empty. When I heard something making my eyes pop open as I sat up in bed and looked out the window.

Needing to boost my hearing again as I listened I could hear a girl and two guys harassing her, I moved faster then my sleepy mind as I jumped out my window and landed on the ground, following the sound to them in a small alleyway. They were not touching her but they were harassing her and the poor girl was scared.

I cleared my throat making them spin and face me, the girls face looked thankful, I don't run into this as much as I figured I would.

"Oh look, one for you" the one said to the other with a joke "Like you get to pick" He lamely joked back. I glared at them getting angry, they had low chakra, not sure if they can fight I moved in fast, Kicking out the legs of one and turning to punch the second in his chest, first fell on his ass as the other smashed into the wall.

The one got on his feet and went to attack me as I moved behind him fast kicking him in his ass he went flying out of the allyway as the other came at me making me sigh hitting him back into the wall with chakra, making a small crack in the stone as he made a noise and fell to the ground not moving. The other spun on his ass and looked at me scared before standing up and running away.

She walked up behind me and thanked me, she is not from here and the inn was full, with no where to go she found herself in danger, I looked at her, "I have a room" I smiled "you can take it" she looked at me so startled, "really?" "ya, let me get my stuff and I am fine in the woods"

"A girl should not be stuck alone, and I don't want them to come back" I spoke as she followed me out of the alleyway.

I showed her to my tiny room and grabbed my scroll wondering where I am going to go, _okay this might be a little to nice_. She sat on the bed and asked me to stay with her, a tiny bit of fear in her tone, I was actually relived as I nodded and pulled out my blanket.

Setting up my bag I slept on the floor "So you were passing through?" I asked in the silence, "Ya I was visiting my father a bit of a walk away, this town is in between him and my home" I nodded. "Thank you for helping me" She said with true thanks in her voice "no problem" I finally fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and the girl was gone, I guess she moved quietly. I sat on the bed rubbing my eyes, as I looked around before I got worried and looked for my scroll, it was here making me breath out when I noticed a small paper on the night stand as I picked it up almost knocking money off the thing.

'Thank you but I am heading home early, I can't thank you enough but goodbye' it said and I looked at what she left, and it was a lot of money startling me. She must have been loaded.

So being nice this whole time actually helped me out.

I put it in my wallet so shocked and excited as I could go eat. I got ready and headed out to the nearest and open restaurant. I looked at the menu for a while knowing I could buy anything I wanted and as much as I wanted.

Wondering if Tsunade sent anyone to look for me as I am very late but she may think I am still looking for that poor kid.

Cellphones would be so useful in this world, being able to talk to anyone anywhere would be great but they don't have the internet or phone lines and I don't really know how they work. I could say 'hey, i am lost' or even set up that dot where I am and easily find my way home. I wonder what would change in this world if it had the internet and phones, would it be the same, better or worse.

This place reminds me of the storys, tv shows and games I used to love no doubt why I love it here. Sweet little towns, missions, fuck even some ride random animals.

I ate slowly as I watched the people move around, the food was hot and amazing.

I filled my scroll with easy to eat food and left in case I get lost again. Following the road I ran quickly, Running for about an hour or so when I felt a strong chakra ahead making me nervous as I slowed down but I needed to pass him anyway. This man's chakra was strong but calm as I slowly walked towards him a little worried.

He was an old man, a little heavy as he sat on the side of the road with a small fire and a teapot. He looked up at me making me nervous until he smiled, there was not even a flash in his chakra as I moved closer one hand in my pocket trying to look carefree. He had a great gray beard and side hair but the top of his head was bald, he wore a light blue robe as he pulled out two tea cups from a bag.

"Good morning little lady" he spoke with happiness as I watched him pour two cups of tea and held one out to me. Drinking tea with a random old man, something about that seemed so inviting but I still looked at him confused "It is one of the treasures of life, talking to random strangers while drinking tea" I smiled "I have never done that before"

I sat down next to him and took the cup, I had watched as he drank his tea and I saw it come from the same pot but I was nervous to drink it. Not excepting drinks from strangers was something I deeply held in my heart. I just sat there awkwardly but he was calm and peaceful "the universe brought you to me today" "ya its been messing with me lately" I joked back. "So where are you going today" I asked with a smile, "I am coming from the leaf village, now I am heading home" I smiled, at least I am on the right path and it calmed me down as he seemed to not be an enemy.

"You don't have much trust but most ninja's don't" he smiled at me as he looked at my full cup, I gave him an apologetic look "Ya, I can eat random food from anywhere but drinks, I am a little skittish" I joked to him. I sniffed it was going to drink but I put it back down, "ginseng?" I asked he nodded, "you have a nose for tea?"

"Only a few, this is a very healthy tea" I smiled at him as he cocked his head "I like the taste" "ya, it can help your body so much, it an antioxidant, and may help your immune system" I spoke even assuming he knew that "really? I did not know" He poured himself a second cup and drank more. It also helps with erectile dysfunction but saying that to this old man would have been strange.

He looked at me with a question in his kind eyes "I used to make home made tea's a lot from random herbs, for random issues, most of the time however they did not taste good" He laughed at me.

"What was the most common herb?" "Well the mint's were my favorite, any of them" he looked interested, "Well it helps with sore throats so when I felt something I would have some, it also helps with stress and nausea" "I am glad to run into you, what is good for an upset stomach?"

"Well there is a few" I looked up at the sky, "but taste wise, green tea is the best and some Chamomile would help" He looked at me interested. "I never knew, I just liked the taste" I smiled at him.

We chatted for a few more minutes but I still could not get myself to drink when I stood up. I handed it back to him with an apology and headed back down the road after we said our goodbyes, feeling glad I was going the right way.

I ran for about an hour when I came to a fork and checked the map, I was almost there making me get excited about one more hour. When a dusting of chakra floated in the air around my head "what now" I cried out as I pushed it away and spun around looking for the person, boosting my nose and hearing when I heard a small chuckle, I smiled.

Kurenai.

"You really are skilled with detecting that" I breathed easier knowing I was not in a fight. She started to float away like the brushing of a pain brush making me startled as she vanished into nothing, I could feel the fake out pressed against me around my eyes but I wanted to see what this was before I removed it.

When nothing else happened I broke it and she was just standing there, seemingly understanding why I waited. "You don't even need to make a hand sign" that made me smile. "I want to train you" she spoke while staring at me making me nod "I would like that" she smiled "well I need to continue on" I nodded with a smile as she moved the way I came from "When we are both free" she yelled at me before she was gone.

I just turned back, I almost screamed yes when I saw the big gates looming in the distance, I did not slow down as I ran inside, sliding in front of the booth with a smile as they nodded at me knowing it was me and I headed to the Hokage tower right away.

I made my way up to the door and leaned on the wall as there was five ninja's inside, I just want to go home and do nothing for a while but I was proud I found my way back here. Around five minutes they all came out, dirty and tired. The hokage looked at me and motioned me in, she seemed happy I was alive and back.

"How was your mission" I smiled "strange" as I walked in closer, she made a motion and I shut the door. "What happened?" "I got lost"

She gave me a look making me smile as I filled her in.

Being alone I needed to fill out my own paperwork, I took it to that room where I went with Kakashi that one time and filled it out. I was startled as I never had to do this before but maybe because I was hurt, then again that time with the flowers she did make me write it down. Trying to be as full as I could I spent about an hour in that room.

I never want to be a team leader, this would suck every mission and imagine with a long mission added with fighting, man that would suck so bad. _Is this what is in that library room, the archives they talked about?_

* * *

I was browsing the clothing store with a strong need to change my style.

This time I looked for myself, Keeping my black shorts as I found them so comfortable I looked for a new shirt as I am sick of this bright blue and wanting to darken my colors, needing to make me blend into the trees more.

I ran across a bralette looking shirt, half was dark gray the other half was light gray attaching colors in a zigzag pattern up the middle. I stared at it in love when the lady came my way and peered over my shoulder "that is a lovely Item if you like your stomach" she moved passed me and pulled a thin black cardigan without sleeves, it would hang to my sides and go with my shorts.

I decided to try them both out, walking out of the dressing room I really liked them together as the black cardigan stayed at my sides and hung passed my ass making the leaf pendent in my belly stand out. Her eyes landed there as we both looked in the mirror and she looked so curious about it "that is cool looking, you should show it off more" as she got in close "what a cool accessory"

She looked me over, without my skirt my black shorts looked lonely, my weapon pouch was black and she did not like it as it blended in "maybe a light gray one like the top" she ran off as I looked myself over, clothes don't stop weapons so loosing the area around my stomach was not a big deal, I also liked to see my piercing again and I was not ashamed at my body now a days.

She walked over with a light gray pack and a doubled looking belt, one light gray and the second dark gray as she attached them onto my leg and hung it over my shorts on an angle. I stared at it all and I really liked it. She also seemed happy with it when she ran off again.

I noticed without my half skirt I can stick my hands in both pockets, but my scroll was easy to see in my right pocket making it bulge out. She came back and had grabbed a small bag that attached to my belt and she slid it slightly behind me to my left as it hung hidden by my cardigan for a place to put my scroll in a safe and unseen place.

"I think I love it" I started to jump around and move just to see if it all stayed where I wanted it to making her laugh, "not many ninja's do that but don't worry, you get the right size with anything in here and it should stay where you want it, no matter what" I smiled at her "I do like where you put your protector" she smiled at me.

It reminded me a little of home.

I spun around in the mirror "better?" She looked at me her eyes landing on my black boots she seemed happy with it, "I really like it, mostly because of your leaf"

"Maybe a small amount of mesh above your shoes like your arms" I nodded willing to try it out.

I liked it, it was only a little and did not annoy me or my weights.

We stared at me and man I loved it way more then the last. "Ill buy it all" She nodded with a smile, I was gonna wear it out the store. This world is weird and everyone uses one style at a time, and I don't mind, picking out one cute outfit was easier then fifty and I don't need to figure out what to wear when I need to jump up at two in the morning. I will just change it again when I am sick of it.

I bought a few sets and grabbed my stuff and I will fix up my new weapons bag when I get new weapons as mine are getting slightly dull, this will be quite a shopping day. My scroll was nicely secured and it felt wonderful to be able to use both pockets.

Running to the weapon store like this was so much more refreshing with my stomach exposed, this outfit breathed much better everywhere and it was nice to not be bright blue anymore.

* * *

I was sitting eating some dango alone, I leaned over the table with my head on my hand.

When I felt Kakashi walking not far down the road, I looked his way and gave a lazy smile his way, he looked at me curious with his eye on my cardigan "new clothes?" I spoke with a flirty smile and flirty tone "yes sensei"

He looked startled before he blushed a little, making me laugh as I leaned more on the table "you pent up old perv" He looked up at the sky a little embarrassed in his chakra making me laugh so much more. "What are you doing today?" I asked not making him more awkward before I stuffed the last ball in my mouth, he looked back at me calmly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I need more food" I stood up and walked back to the window when I felt his eyes on me and I looked his way, his eyes were landed on my piercing "ya everyone here finds that interesting and weird but I feel naked if I took it out" He looked up to my face slowly before it landed on my eyes, "be careful someone may pull that out" I looked at him worried "oh" I looked down sadly.

He gave me a eye smile "but if you get to one in time, I am sure someone can heal it if its like an ear piercing and you can put it back" that made me smile, "oh good" They lady already had more dango for me, she knows me now I come here a lot. "Points for knowing what it was, everyone asks" I joked, "well it is obviously a piercing and you already told me about it" I downed the full stick of three pretty fast with a smile "right"

"You have any?" I asked moving closer to him and he shook his head "how long have you had it?" I did some math tossing my sticks into the trash "eight years?" he looked at me at my question "I don't know" he joked making me smile "ya I think eight years, I think I was sixteen but I can't remember" "you really have a bad memory huh?" He smiled at me making me nod "so bad"

"You want to train? I can help you refine the skills you already have" I was so startled and just stared at him, making him look awkward again, "If I ever turn you down with anything, kill me because that is not me" He just stared at me blankly as I smiled "whatever you teach me will be nice" he nodded and vanished, making me stand there confused where he went.

He was suddenly behind me "I am going to need you" he joked with a smile before he grabbed my wrist lightly and we headed to the training grounds.

"So anything huh?" he asked as we moved and he dropped my arm "By that tone it seems you will ask something weird" He just smiled looking forward "Like I will be standing naked next to your tv as I change the channels for you"

"That came from your mind, not mine" he joked out with a small laugh. He looked over at me with a big eye smile "but if you were naked in my living room, I would not be watching tv" He flirted back making me laugh with the biggest smile.


	35. Chakra

Walking out of the cool coffee shop into the bright hot sun as I sipped my coffee when Kiyo walked up to me with his chakra hidden, his eyes checked me out before he gave a small smile "I have a bad hemorrhoid" he looked at my face deeply, taking a small sip I looked at him sadly "that must suck" "Ya I can't sit down anywhere" he put his hands behind his head like he was trying not to laugh, I just looked curious at his reaction. "I have never had one, but I hear they are a pain in the ass" I nudged his arm, "huh" I said hoping he got my bad pun, he gave a chuckle and looked at me strangely, then he looked sad "alright" and walked away.

Watching him walk away I just shrugged at the strange encounter as I headed down the road the opposite way towards the grocery store.

Kuro loves to eat me out of home so I made sure to get his favorites and some extra, Tonight I am making spaghetti and garlic bread, as I walked around the area looking for everything I needed for some good sauce, taking my time, I really wanted lasagna but I don't know how to make that off the top of my head. Making my way to the bathroom section and started to look for a new kind as I sniffed them all "I think you smell good, don't change it"

Looking behind me startled was Kuro, I looked at him as he also was hiding his chakra "ya?" I smiled I looked for mine and grabbed it "alright" he looked into my basket with a kind look before he smirked. "So miss idiot knows what I like" he sounded unsure he wanted to say that making me smile at him "You tend to figure it out when you never get to actually eat it" he just looked at me blankly "I have not fought you in a while, are you still so useless" I nodded, "always" I pulled off my favorite face scrub with a laugh.

He just looked at me kindly again and shook his head "I can't" He mumbled confusing me as I watched him walk away. _Okay._

I took it all home and put it away, I will make it around supper and it was slightly before noon, my mouth drooling at the prospect of it all, I have not made spaghetti since I have been here so I hope It will turn out okay. Sitting in my window unsure what to do when a feeling went over me and I knew I was being watched. I looked around with my eyes as I scanned the whole area when I saw some kid down the street looking my way, _must be him,_ before he took his ball and left.

Deciding to go work out as I had nothing to do I headed to the training zones, halfway there when Anko stopped me "let's go eat" she pulled me to our main place of food and ordered me a lot of things making me sit down like she was running out of time or something. I just smiled "you know me" as she had ordered my favorites she just stared at me "what is up?" I asked.

Something was off about her making me worry "you ever" she was quiet "touch yourself and it is just mind blowing" I raised my eyebrow at her "sometimes" I laughed, she looked at me shocked before she sighed and looked in thought.

"So I was dating this guy when I started to pull off his pants" she was talking quickly and awkwardly when some man in a robe walked by making a tisk noise "you are vulgar" he spoke with anger as Anko then looked shocked before she got angry and stood up "Whatever mr stick up his ass" He gave a small glare back that she held before he tisk again and walked off.

I could not stop the giggle and she looked over at me with a smile, before we both started to really laugh, the more she laughed the more I did, then she laughed more it was a circle as we ended up bent over the table almost in tears.

It died down and she gave me a look as she stood up, patting the table twice before the food came and she went to walk away, "you can tell me anything, anytime" I smiled at her she looked at me kindly "I know" she sounded like she just understood "maybe next time in private" I joked making her shake her head and walk away with a laugh.

"Foods ready" the blonde lady called out making me stand up and grab the big amount of food she ordered and I still had to pay, with nothing to do I guess I will eat it as I sat down. A smile on my face as I slowly ate when that feeling hit me again making me slightly shiver and I looked around with worry, is someone watching me? at least I was in the open if I had a stalker.

Kakashi was next to my table, calm as he looked down on me in his normal stance, his chakra also hidden "morning Ava" "hey" I smiled at him as he sat across from me and just stared at me, I looked at him back, curious, waiting for him to speak as I slowly ate.

"We are playing a game" "a game?" "who can get a rise out of you, as you are so calm and easy with everything" "really?" I looked at him curious, I held onto my chopsticks as my hand hit the table.

"You take insults with a smile, something dirty is spoken and you come back with something worse" I laughed "who started it?" I asked with a smile "Anko" I cocked my head with a smile that reached my eyes "ya I can see that"

He slowly stood up and walked around the table, he bent over and his masked face was inches from mine as he looked me in the eye "you say I win, I will show you my face" he spoke slightly seductively making me look up at him with interested shock.

My mind froze _, his face!_

"No" was yelled making me look away "no, no, you cheater that does not count" Anko yelled from behind a fence as she ran towards us, looking back both Kuro and Kiyo peeked out from behind it before heading our way.

 _So I was being watched?_

He stood up blankly and calmly said "but that was not a rule" she started to yell at him about how it was cheating, I looked between them with a big smile. She was so angry and almost yelling as he stood there blank and calm. I watched as the superpower Kakashi has came out, his words, by the end of the short fight he had won, guy can sweet talk anything it is laughable.

"You did get her to look shocked" as she handed him over a stack of money, Kiyo gave a small sad sigh also. He looked down on me with a fake smile "well, you did not say I won" as he disappeared. "Man" I mumbled "I was so close" I joked as they looked at me with sweat drops "that game did not even get to you?" Anko asked while shaking her head, I just smiled.

The three of them sat down and helped me eat this pile of food, Kiyo was staring at me "you are easy to talk to" he sounded surprised, "ya she is" Anko smiled. I just smiled at them, I took it as a compliment. "Ya, at home people would just tell me things" I looked at the food sadly "even if I did not want to know"

That make Anko look at me with a smirk, "what was said to make _you_ not want to know" she leaned on the table with interest.

They all just looked at me, even Kuro interested, I just shook my head. "You are a whole planet away and you wont tell on them, how horribly kind" Anko joked with a slight hiss and stuffed her face, I just sadly smiled "ya we don't know them" Kiyo looked interested.

"Well, I am pretty sure it is stuff you wont want to know" I joked with a smile but that made Anko even more interested, making me sigh and nod.

"I knew this guy right, we were not very close, well he, out of nowhere told me he pierced his dick so many times he couldn't get it up anymore as the jewelry was to heavy" Anko spit out her food and started to laugh, Kiyo looked confused and scared and poor Kuro had a flashback of finding out that it was a thing,

"I am still unsure if it was true or some really lame come on" I laughed making her laugh a bit more. "Ya that was something I did not need to know, I feel you" Kuro said sadly. Kiyo just looked at all three of us with confusion and being slightly out of some loop.

"Okay how about something that has nothing to do with, you know" Anko asked interested making the boys sigh.

"Let me think" As I ate some more "Most of the the things I did not want to know were dirtyish, I can't think of one that's funny and clean" they all nodded and let it go, Anko stealing the last dango, we all just sat there and talked for a while.

* * *

I was running in the woods with fear, there was a strong ninja after me, he wants me dead or alive but he wants me, Iruka told me to run making me slide to a stop, _what am I doing._ I spun around, my fear got to me as he almost decapitated me before Iruka saved my life. "You weak, useless alien" I yelled as I ran back.

I was ashamed, even if I was not out of chakra range I landed on the ground as Iruka blocked Kunai with his own. I got ready to jump in, two on one is better. We took turns fighting back, Iruka was decent at weapons as I tried to get in close with water but he easily kept me at range, pulling out my whip to get me closer did not work.

I tripped a trap, my eyes got big as I tried to move out of the large amount of pointy objects headed my way when Iruka pushed me away and almost made it out also but some landed in his left arm as we rolled on the ground.

Getting on our feet the man laughed at us like we were nothing and he had not tried at all as we stood up and he stood between him and me.

"I will protect Ava with my life" Iruka spoke winded and holding his arm, I stared at the back of his head shocked at his words as the world slowed down.

The man slowly moved towards him when a strong feeling crossed me, _no_ , I ran around from behind him as I did my hand signs for the mind fuck, It landed as I tossed down a smoke bomb, I got in close and kicked out his feet as he was falling I spun and kicked him into the air. _no you wont_. I quickly took off my weights as the man seemed to get his bearings and fell back down.

The speed I now had was amazing as I kicked him again making two clones to help keep him in the smoke, He knew how to fight in here and I used my water on both hands and my clones moved around making sure he could not get out as they tossed kunai. I was sliding down, he went to kick as I landed on the ground sliding under him as I slashed out on both sides, he jumped but my left arm cut his leg.

He went to stomp me as I switched with my clone and tossed down a second smoke bomb _. no._

I glared, I will protect _you_ with my life.

Running in circle I made the area hidden in the smoke I used my small wave as it covered the ground and made a mud puddle to slow him down as I made sure I ran on top on if and it slightly worked for a second but that second gave me some decent moments of almost getting some hits on him and one kunai in his back. I watched his chakra as it moved to me his arm looking like it was about to swing something in a wide arch.

I jumped out of the smoke into the tree line and up high, all of this in seconds.

I can't let up my offence or else it may turn around, I glanced at Iruka who stared at me with shock, I gave him a smile as I adjusted myself, my eyes closed as I watched him block my clones and he easily took one out, pushing chakra into my feet water on both hands I flew right at him with speed and force, he spun in time blocking one hand with a kunai as my second cut into his chest pretty deeply.

He cried out with a horrible sound as I spun around him as he stepped backwards into both my water slicing him in the back as his chakra faded and everything went horribly quiet. I turned away as the smoke cleared my back to him as I looked at the ground sadly. _He can't touch my Iruka now._

I heard Iruka gasp in the silence but I could not look at him, I stared at the ground sadly, what worried me this time was that it felt justified and I was fine with this. I finally looked up at his shocked face and we started to walk away, I could not look back as we headed back to the meeting spot

"You, wow" he spoke "I could not let him hurt you again" I mumbled making him wrap his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him as we walked I leaned into him. I used everything I had in the same few seconds, a burst fight, had he got passed that I would have been screwed, _hmm some video game logic right there._

When he paused and looked back, he ran off as I stood there I was far enough to not see, but I still did not look back when he was next to me holding my weights. I smiled as I bent down and put them back on before I checked out his arm as we walked through the trees. "hmm" _I am an asshole._

I made him stop we were not in danger now at the moment, I dug in my scroll and pulled out my first aid kit. While digging I found Anko's booze she put in there a while ago making me laugh. I Pored it over his arm as he made a 'sss' noise "you can get stabbed but cleaning it hurts you" I smiled at him as I wrapped my gauze and wrap around him tightly, I stood there for a moment as I pushed on them with my hands at the two parts that needed pressure.

"Why don't you want to be a medic" he asked I looked at him with a small smile "its not for me, I don't think I have the stomach for it anyway""but your doing it right now" he joked. "I like being close combat actually, its growing on me and genjutsu can be kind of interesting" He smiled at me with a look on his face "look at you becoming a ninja" "all thanks to you" I smiled at him.

It was not yet mid day so we moved to the meeting spot slowly and just talked. We were looking for a thief nearby that very rich town I once stalked a women in, they seem to get many but I can see why, most of the objects they forget about can feed someone well in a different place. The man we fought was a bounty hunter who was also after the thief. He saw my tattoo and recognized it from somewhere and came after me, in his words, dead or alive.

It was a short fight and I feel so ashamed and guilty I almost left Iruka, but he did not look at me like I failed him and he was basically okay, no longer bleeding and is moving his arm fine now. We split in two teams, Iruka and I and Kiba, shino and Hinata. We were sent as we have tracking skills but sadly I don't have his scent or know what his chakra looked like, same thing with the others as we now had to do some detective work when me and Iruka ended up following the bounty hunter.

We were going to group back up on this hill at mid day and if no one found him we will try something else.

We sat there and waited, they will be back within the hour and we were at a loss now that who we thought was the thief, was not.

I checked out his arm at one point and it was fine as I pored more alcohol over it and he winced again making me laugh, he was not stabbed badly and that made me happy. Looked up at him I thanked him for saving me twice and protecting me so much as I wrapped it back up. We just shared a quiet but wonderful moment as we did not speak and I wrapped him in my arm this time.

The kids headed our way and I let Iruka go just before they landed behind us, "You failed too huh?" Kiba spoke a little angry as Hinata looked between us with a small smile as we stood up.

"Ya I am only useful if I know who I am after" I joked, they all agreed with me, feeling the same.

The person who was robbed, it had been to long after to find a scent or a clue, all we can do is wait for them to hit a second home. We walked into the rich town looking dirty and bloody as everyone glanced at us with disgust. We headed to the cheapest and still expensive food place to just look around, but there was no one like us, everyone was clean and perfect.

I don't think this big group of dirty leaf ninja's in town is a good idea. Might stop the person from robbing something else or even staying here, I don't think we are going to complete this mission. They all wanted to be in town and man I want food, besides I think whoever hit only one house in this place and cleaned it out enough for them to notice, I think that person is gone.

I watched as Kiba gave food to Akamaru as he sat on his head making me smile at the cute puppy. "I miss having a dog" I mumbled in thought "you had a dog?" Hinata asked quietly "Ya, he was nothing like your ninja dogs, but man I miss that when I drop food I never had to clean it up" I joked making Kiba smile with his fanged teeth, I guess even in this world that is a thing.

I wonder if Kakashi has fanged teeth as he has a lot of dogs, I think fangs are cute but I have had a long love affair with vampires until twilight ruined all that. Ah Spike from buffy, mmm. "Ava?" a small voice spoke up pulling me out of my head from thinking with my fangirl tendencies about Spike. "hmm?" I looked at this shy girl, giving her small smile she repeated herself and pointed to the waiter who looked at me with a bit of annoyance, "you said you wanted something else? I nodded and ordered a small side object, the girl rolled her eyes and left.

Even the workers in this town have a bit of a superiority complex and for the price here the portions are really small but sadly it was amazing.

We hung around and tried to find him again, but a few hours later we all knew it was a failure and headed home.

* * *

I spent afternoon working with Kurenai on the genjutsu I already know and she taught me one more. Until I can use all of them well in battle it is all she will teach me right now. The new one I had some trouble as it was complicated.

Foliage Fade - it makes it seem like I disappear into plants and trees around me, if there is no plants around me it will grow some that fits with the local ecosystem, for a very short amount of time. This would help me get away and hide but it sadly used a lot of chakra, so It is not one I can repetitively do, more like a last escape.

Spending a few hours with her as we lightly spared to show when the best time to use them was. She was a great teacher, she was a calm, patient and very good with positive reinforcement, unlike Kuro.

We did this for a few hours when she told me she had a secret date with Asuma making me smile.

I sat down in the grass once she left, my chakra was only half gone and I wanted to try it out more but I need a partner to practice genjutsu, it is all about fucking with someones mind. I am starting to learn a lot of interesting things but my chakra was still to small to use them all mid battle, but I know it was growing. Lying in the grass unsure what to do, maybe that meditation chakra control thing Iruka showed me will help.

Closing my eyes as I lied back and soon I was in a zone as I moved my chakra around, getting to know it better and learning how to put as little out at a time.

When my mind was suddenly nowhere as I looked at my tattoo in a dark blank space, it had no light and yet I could see easy. I stared at it before walking over slowly so curious as to what is happening, getting up close I could see so many small words in English wrapped around it covering every part. A strong feeling told me not to touch it but I stuck my hand out anyway, I lightly touched it with the tips of my fingers and I could feel the ball of energy inside it as it moved around erratically.

I then pushed my hand into it lightly when it electrocuted me as the white flash went through me.

I stared at my old apartment I spent less then three months in. I looked at my phone about to text my mom when I hesitated, I can't just say 'hi' in a text after what I must have put her through choosing that douche over her.

I opened my eyes and I was staring at the dark sky, the constellation of the tiger in my eyes. My whole body vibrated as I sat up holding my head, my hand shaking. Doing that makes hours pass by, It felt like I did that for only five minutes. Not one person was nearby shocking me that no one noticed me passed out for hours?

I was interested in the black area, It was like the place I went to for a second when Kakashi tried to knock me out. I was so curious how I got there as I left my chakra somewhere else. Letting my body vibrate a little I fell backwards and stared at the sky waiting to move until I was sure I could feel my legs, I giggled, I did it to myself that time.

 _It is weird I have some kind of memory when it gets pressed on._

"I am sorry mom" I whispered "I miss you"

I Just lied there staring at the stars with sadness in my heart as I thought about her before I sighed and stood up and slowly walked towards home. It was so late there was almost no one around, a few guards did run over my head. I paused in the shopping district not wanting to go home, _but what can I do._ I looked at my tattoo with an urge to see if I can press it again, and what would happen if I tried.

Looking around there was a fence in a tiny alleyway, I walked over and slid down on my ass as I leaned on it, looking around there was not one person nearby. I moved my chakra around, it took a second but then I could feel deep inside a small ball, so tiny and almost unseeable making me understand how I missed it for so long.

Breathing out in nerves I pushed my chakra into it, It flashed through me again.

I had my music blaring as I danced around my new apartment in my underwear as I downed my third beer, feeling free for the first time in ages as I sang along.

I was giggling as I came to, when I smelt burning wood, jumping on my feet as my eyes fixed themselves I noticed the poor fence was burning away. Making a small wave I put out the fire pretty quickly. I stood back breathing out at the small amount of Adrenalin in me "I was about to help but I have no idea what just happened"

Spinning on my heals again as I noticed the man standing there, I grabbed my heart "ninja's" I laughed out, it all happened so fast I did not see him.

When I noticed it was the random man on my couch's chakra. I looked at this guy who was now wearing the anbu outfit and cat? Mask with the tattoo on his shoulder.

"It's you" I spoke with happiness "Ava?" He asked and I nodded "What is your name?" He would not tell me as he stood there quietly, _or not._ He moved slightly passed me and looked at the fence. I was not sure if I should tell him what I did to light it on fire, just how he wont give me his name, putting a wall between us with neither of us speaking.

He turned to face me "well it is out" and he jumped away his chakra vanishing and I felt alone again.

For some reason there was a strong nervousness was in my heart making me head straight home. I felt thankful I did not do that in my home but then again when Hayashi did it he did not get shocked, so why this time did it leave my body?

Landing on my floor I walked over to the fridge and looked inside slightly mindlessly before I shut it and looked around my apartment, late night t.v did not sound appealing and I don't feel like re reading what I have read. Sighing I put my hands in my pockets, the hot springs are awesome in the middle of the night, I slowly gathered clean clothes and ran there, only seeing one person on the way. Crossing the bridge as the water filled my ears I noticed the chakra inside.

The biggest smile on my face, Kakashi and only Kakashi.

I moved in as quiet as I could, Slowly stripping as I gave myself a simple shower, walking into the hot springs felt like a sauna as I moved into the water as quiet as I could. I noticed his back was pressed to the fence that blocks us, a smirk on my face as I moved and leaned where he was pressing my back to his.

Leaning on it I did not know what to say and wondered if he knew I was here, _probably._

Moving the water around my waist I pushed a little through the fence with force, it is something that would never hurt anyone but it would make a small splash. He made a noise "Ava!" he had jumped up as I think I touched his ass making me giggle like a mad women "Ah I knew you noticed me" I joked out.

He sat back down with his back to me making me smile "So, you are alone, is your face covered?" I asked with a smirk "nope" I made a strange noise "hmm abs and face, I bet its a nice view" I joked out with a bit of wistfulness, he did not say a word.

We sat in comfortable silence as his chakra was almost pressed to my skin with his back to me like this, it was distracting as my mind made up what he looked like naked, he is always covered, everywhere, I wonder if he has scars.

Wanting to change my thought pattern I decided to talk "I pressed my tattoo myself" I spoke up, he still said nothing "I saw a memory and then I lit the fence on fire" This time he made a noise "I wonder if it would electrocute both of us in here" I mumbled "don't" I laughed "don't worry I would not do that to your hot ass" "Maybe you can use it" "maybe but it does make me black out for a second"

We sat there for a few minutes in silence and I did not want to move away from him as we both stayed there.

"What was your memory?" Pulling my out of my head "nothing interesting, simple things I can't believe disappeared from my mind" he made a noise that seemed like he still wanted to know, I smiled "one I was dancing drunk in my underwear, the other was about my mother" I spoke the last part out with such sadness "I wonder if she worries about where I went" I said almost silently.

Suddenly his chakra moved a little and then the water by my ass was frozen as a small ice cube sat between my ass cheeks, making me squeak and jump up as he giggled. I watched it float away and melt as I laughed and sat back down "Hmm that was actually quiet nice" I joked out making him actually fully laugh, A small amusement deep in his chakra making me smile at this man trying to cheer me up. _This guy._

"You never sleep huh" I asked and I heard a small noise "I wanna see you in these tiny towels" I said in English as a joke, a small amount of annoyance flash in him making me chuckle.

"You know the first time today when I electrocuted myself I was in that area your eye sent me" I could almost feel him perk up and listen to me.

"Oh and I wanted to tell you but forgot, I was fighting bug boy when his bugs fell to the ground as stones" I mumbled out with no real plan I just wanted to talk to him but that made him stand up and pause "get dressed" he said coldly and I watched him head out, nodding I also went and got my clothes on.

I got dressed fast and walked out under the flap, he was still inside making me lean on the wall and wait for him. He came out calmly with his hands in his pockets but a strange look in his eye he nodded his head and walked away as I followed, then he started to run and I stayed on his ass before we landed in his home. I followed him into his living room, he walked into his bedroom without saying a word making me finally pause.

This is the farthest I have been, I have only been in his kitchen before as I listened to him dig around, I peeked inside at his clean room even his bed was made perfectly making me sigh before I backed up and looked at his shelves. I was surprised he had so many books when he carries around the same ones, but there was the first two icha icha sitting on top making me smile.

I picked up the first one, the one I never really see him with as I scanned the pages quickly. A small giggle came out when I saw my favorite part was warn down on the edges, I shook my head at him as he came out of his room "you love this part too huh" I joked as I waved the warn down book in the air, he just gave me a look before he tossed me a strange looking ball, Putting the book back I looked at him curious.

"It is a special kind of training ball kids use, I don't know why I still have one but push your chakra into it" I spun it in my hand with a nod as I put a bit of chakra into it but nothing happened as I looked back at him "more" I looked back down and pushed a lot into it before it was suddenly stone and heavy startling me as I looked back at him confused.

He just stared at me, making me look at him curious when his eye looked like it landed on mine "no wonder that man said that at the chunin exams" he said "You have Nature chakra" "What does that mean?"

"Your chakra ripped you open you said right?" I nodded as he ignored my question "That is why you can't be seen" he just stared at me "Ohh, I think I understand" I looked at his face and thought about it, never mind I don't "Or not" I said quietly as I looked at the ground.

"How you can feel the world wake up" he looked at ceiling "you had no chakra before you came here and your tattoo sucked up what you needed to live from the forest" he spoke not to me but like he was figuring something out "might be the reason you can feel chakra so well" he seemed to be connecting many dots in his head as he looked up. "The nurse was looking at your chakra coils, why they can see it grow and not noticed how it was not normal" he then mumbled a few words I did not understand.

He looked back at me with a look I did not understand, before he finally explained it to me. What nature chakra was and how very few can use it and if pulled to much into a person it would turn them to stone, I looked at him with the same question he had, how am I not stone. It got quiet again and I flopped on his couch still confused at what it meant for me and my training.

He sat next to me and stared at his wall "No wonder I could not figure out how you made your water fists"

I looked at him, _really, that was weird? No one ever said anything to me._ He smiled at me "I have tried" I smirked, filled with happiness "I can do something you can't?" "Nature chakra can infuse your surroundings to control the terrain or interfere with its flow to bend the atmosphere to your will" I don't fully understand but I was interested.

"What can I do?" I sat on my leg and shuffled closer full of curiosity.

"I don't know" he looked at me curious "well at least we are starting to figure you out" he smiled at me "only took a year" I joked.

I started to shuffle to get comfy as I half sat on my leg and leaned on the back of his couch facing him as he watched me "you have a lot of potential if we can get you to use it" I smiled, that sounded nice, before I wondered if that was an insult or a compliment. "So maybe genjutsu is not my path, I should focus on this natural chakra?" He said nothing but was in thought "you are a strange case, I am not sure" he spoke distantly.

"The only sage I know is Jiraiya and wont be back for two years" he mumbled "maybe we can look for him sometime" _Right sage, I forgot about that word._ "I am not one, I only know so much about it" before he yawned, making me yawn.

I checked him out as he was leaning forward deep in thought and he seemed tired, _it is early morning,_ _I think I should go now._ I got up and stretched and smiled at him as he looked up at me "I will let you sleep, we can talk later" he nodded as I gave a last smile and headed to his kitchen, I felt him watch me but he did not say a word before I jumped out his window and headed home.

It has been a crazy day, I will be training with Guy sometime in the morning anyway, I might as well try and nap.

* * *

"No, Like this" I did the soulja boy dance moves, Guy copied me almost the same as the crappy but danceable music floated over the wind from a busker. I giggled when I showed him the superman "superman that ho" I mumbled making him look at me confused at my words.

"Superman that ho" He spoke loudly and followed my moves making me giggle "what does that mean?" I just smirked and shrugged my shoulders, I think I know but I am not sure anyway, I never really listened to the song even if I know most words and somehow I know the dance moves. Main stream media is something.

"Okay try this" I started to moonwalk with a smile "Such strange moves" He smiled and failed as I showed him what to do, once I told him he got it down easy as I moon walked in a circle "I like this one" he exclaimed with so much joy. We transferred into that one song I also never listened to, "watch me whip, now watch me na na" as I sang the words again as I danced, he loved this one the most as he sang the words back and danced making me laugh so hard, I was loving this moment.

"Okay enough dancing" he spoke up with a big smile, I nodded as we got back to training. He went easy on me, like always as we slightly spared. Guy was maybe my favorite teaching style, he made me feel like I could do anything, he was positive and tough, and he pushes me into stuff I did not know I could do, his energy really perks me up. I am thankful for every person who has taught me and they are all so unique that I am glad I don't have just one.

I was giggling at every hit I took and every time I went flying, I really don't mind being hurt anymore so long I was not bleeding or broke a bone, being so weak on powerful teachers, mostly Kuro that when they beat me up I kind of love it now, I think there is a word for that. Most of the time I was able to fix myself and land on my feet and get right back into it.

I was with him for a few hours before I went and bought some coffee as I was walking away from the shop a hand touched my lower back and moved into my side as I went to elbow him in the face, Hayashi ducked as I glared at him with fear and anger. When I noticed it was him I dropped my look stepping backwards a little and stared at him with sadness, "why" I sounded so hurt, he knew I did not like that.

"I am sorry" Hayashi said with pure sincerity and pointed behind him. There was Anko, Kiyo and Kuro all staring at us shocked, all hiding there chakra from me. His eyes pleaded with me as he looked so ashamed, I nodded "How much money for making me react?" He gave a small smile "a bit" They all came over and not one was happy just curious and confused. I looked between them and gave a sad smile "I need to go" I turned and jumped away from roof to roof, feeling ashamed they saw that reaction, I hope they don't ask.

I found my way to the top of the heads and sat down enjoying the wind up here, _man I was in such a good mood,_ as I sipped on my coffee. For some reason Hayashi being the culprit really got to me, I know he did not mean to hurt me but I tried to hold back tears as I lit a smoke with my coffee. Maybe the electric buzz that seems to unlock memory's is opening me up and I started to remember more then I did before about that night. My breathing was a little strained and I shut my eyes trying to move passed this small unwelcome panic attack.

Kakashi was in front of me, his chakra open making me look up at him with sad eyes before I tried to blank my face.

He bent over and put my face in his hands making me look at his face "Breath" He spoke with a small eye smile, I did as he said and breathed in slowly and deeply as I looked at him with friendly love, _really? "_ Find five things you see" he cocked his head with a bigger smile. I just started to laugh as I calmed down, my eyes shut for a moment before I opened them and pulled him into an awkward hug as he was squatting and I was sitting "thanks"

He hugged me back as I was almost pulling him down as he tried to keep his balance, but he got it "I don't have boobs to press into you" He joked making me smile even more "ah, but you got something better" I joked back before I noticed it came out of my mouth at the worst time as if we fell over he would be in between my legs. Making me let him go, fake coughing I stood up awkwardly "sorry" I said quietly and I could not look at his face.

He was laughing lightly and I finally looked his way, _he is becoming used to me now huh,_ we both just comfortably giggled. I just looked at his cute eye "you should get the money" he said at me making me look at him, not understanding "You made yourself react to your own dirty joke" all anxiety I was having was gone, I just shook my head with a smile and looked at the ground.

Suddenly that bird flew by, as Kakashi looked up and got serious he looked back at me blankly and I smiled "kick ass" I smiled and he vanished. I just stared at the village my heart full, I am glad he is my friend, I love that guy.

I love so many people here, so glad to be here, know them, fight beside them, well, get beat up by them.

The smile would not leave my face.

* * *

Kakashi was walking towards me down the hallway with attitude, he wore a pure black outfit of the ninja pants and short sleeved shirt, no vest, he looked at me with both eyes before he took on a sexy pose most women do, his butt stuck out as he pressed his boobs together and fluttered his eyes before he turned into an almost naked Might Guy wearing nothing but a bright blue thong as he bent over and shimmied at me. Then Kakashi picked me up and slammed me into the wall as his masked face came close, he looked at me with both eyes filled with anger.

I jumped up from my bed as I stood in between my bed and door, I could almost still feel his hands on me as he slammed me into the wall.

I was breathing hard, running it over and over again in my head, I started to laugh with a small worry in my heart about the anger of Kakashi. The dream was so strange and real, thinking about Kakashi was funny but the Guy moment made me need to find my way to the bathroom as I was laughing so hard.

Sitting on the toilet I snorted mid laugh, Guy's body was stacked but he filled out that thong well and with what Kakashi said, he probably wouldn't. Aw I wish I could put that in a video and show them, I shook my head and decided to have a shower.

The hot water was so nice as I sat down in the tub and let it wash over me, Once I stopped laughing I noticed I liked being slammed into the wall, but the look in his eyes scared me deep inside. He was so angry, I never see him that angry as he is such a calm guy. _I Hope that means nothing,_ then I thought about the first part, _naw that wont._ I could see Guy do that in real life but Kakashi, no way.

I giggled as I started to think about Kakashi and how I liked him slamming me into the wall, I know I look at his ass and call him sexy but I started to really picture his body, wondering what it was like under there. He must have the best body just like every ninja here, does he have fangs? scars? Why does he wear that mask? is it because he hates his face or just thought it was cool?

I was lost in contemplation trying to picture every part of him before thinking about touching him, _man he is hot_ , when I felt a nose bleed. Sighing I stuck my head under the water and tried to wash it from my nose. I need to change this thought path, Imagine having a nose bleed in front of him because of his fake body I made in my mind, let alone I don't think it is the best way to think of him. I am sure he thinks of me as an alien anyway, even if we are friends.

Besides I have a rule. My mother hated to be alone, she would date a guy she does not even truly love and sometimes I wondered if she even liked them, put her whole heart into it and most of the time we ended up living with them then after a year or two they would break up and her heart would be broken, she would cry, we would move, and it would start all over again.

It made me not want to date around, I have gone on only a few dates to get to know people but I have only 'dated' people I thought I romantically loved, and I don't just screw people no matter how hot they are. I Have 'been with' two, one I thought I loved but we were just best friends and it did not last long, and the dick that I also thought I loved but it was just him controlling me.

Sadly I love flirting, so I only flirt with people I know there is no real future, if there was a chance that that person liked me that way and I would seem to lead them on or seemed like one I should not flirt with, I don't.

Making sure the blood was completely off my face I leaned back.

 _Does he wear the mask to block the nosebleeds from his porn he reads in public?_

Sighing I stuck my arm up and covered it with water, _what can I do?_ I don't have enough creativity to think of something interesting to try and do right now. I know nothing about natural chakra. So I am a water infinity but that may not be why I can make water fists, can I mess with other elements or the earth? I stayed back from looking for nature chakra as I heard the warning from Hayashi so long ago.

Getting out of the completely foggy bathroom I put on some clean clothes and walked to my living room window, It was early morning and the world is still asleep but I jumped out my window anyway and headed to the closest training ground with a forest. The moon was small and the area was pitch black as I stared into it, not wanting to go inside I just slid down the trunk of the nearest tree and closed my eyes, _How do I find it?_

Feeling chakra is so normal to me I don't know how to look for it, I pushed like I used to and it still felt wrong, no matter what I tried I could not find it. Unless it is something I already feel and don't notice, I can't feel nature chakra. Well that is out, I have no one to ask about this, the Hokage and Kakashi are all that know, I am not hiding it, it just never came up.

I headed to the only other place, the library, I looked for a while and only came across one scroll about it, sage chakra is something most people get by animals, like that big frog. They have almost nothing on the topic, no wonder it is a rare thing if no one can get any information about it anywhere. My need for a teacher was deep, I am sure it is not a big deal for me to get a team and find Jiraiya, that seems like something that wont happen, I am not important and I am happy for that, the only thing important about me is the finding of how my people came to be here.

Finally giving up I walked out, the sun was so bright and I just went for a coffee at the cute shop, I walked there slowly with my hands in my pockets.


	36. I got this

Leaning forward on my kitchen table with my scented candle as I stared at it "its you and me buddy" I stuck my finger to it "are you my friend?" Breathing in I calmed myself, I tried to make the small flame move. I pushed my chakra around it but that did nothing before I tried to do what I do with my water but no matter what I tried nothing happened.

Sighing I leaned back in my chair unsure how to figure out what I can and can't do.

Kakashi kind of explained but I still don't fully understand this, he is extremely smart but sadly I don't think even he can help me, so I guess it is fine he is still gone. I have tried dirt, air, tree's, I even tried to move a small acorn, now fire and I can't do anything.

I have been slightly busy so I did not have much time to try shit out but I think I am treating it like it was some kind of telekinesis and just not doing it right. I might as well just stick to water, see if I can do anything else with water. I tried again when I felt Hayashi head my way as I leaned back again and looked at my window, a second later he was in my home.

"Hi" he smiled "that smells nice" I nodded "can you move it?" "no" I sighed, I looked over at him as he sat across from me "what is up?" I asked "nothing" he sighed "you sure about that?" I laughed.

He looked at me like he thought of something "I got in a fight with Akane" I just nodded "She thinks I should become a jounin but I don't know, I never had a real desire to go up the ranks" I nodded just listening, slightly understanding "So I am asking you, I think you would understand me" I smiled and leaned forward.

"Ya, I have no desire to be a chunin unless I was sure I could do it and step up to the next level of responsibility's" He looked at me, "Do you think you can do it?" I asked "I don't know, I know there is a jounin sealing team that would be cool to be on" I leaned closer with a smile "If you want to be on it, then I think you should, even if you feel you are not strong enough, being surround by stronger allies's not only help you learn but protect you"

He looked at me in thought "besides, you are pretty badass" I leaned back with a big smile on my face "But if it feels wrong, then stay a chunin for a while longer, trust your gut" He just looked at my candle.

"How do you become one anyway?" I asked "There is a list of criteria that needs to be met and then the hokage appoints you one" I nodded, interested, "and you met them?" "As of last month, yes" He spoke with pride as he seemed lost in a memory. I checked him out "So weird, you wanted to be a genin for so long" "Ya, I feel like I made a mistake doing that" "really?"

"It is much more fun being a chunin" I smiled at him "It is not as bad as I thought it would be" "I think you just made up your mind" He looked at me curious before he thought back on his words "ya" he smiled at me.

"So sis" He smiled at me "you want to be a chunin?" "Not right now, maybe one day" he gave a small chuckle "Look at the two of us" I just smiled and nodded "changing we are"

* * *

The ball headed to me as I blocked it from going between my goal of two trees and kicked it back to Guy, He then kicked it back at me as it came at me so fast it could make fire, using my water I jumped and tried to block it, I stopped it as it made me slid backwards and almost broke my arm, sadly I slid between the trees and he got another point, he was at nine, one more win and its his game. I only successfully blocked four.

"I like this game" He spoke as I tossed the ball back him "It's fun with a group" I smiled, He tossed the ball in air and did a high kick as it came at me again. I jumped up and blocked it as I kicked it back heading passed him as he ducked before he moved behind it and kicked again.

It again was so fast and I tried to block it but it passed just to the side, I almost had it as the ball went flying into the forest, hearing the snapping of the bark on a tree somewhere back there making me laugh. "Well you won" I smiled at him as he took a pose and stuck up his thumb "I am good at this game" I smiled "Ya, you would kill it in my world"

Suddenly Guy walked up to me with a big sparkling smile, "I have something for you" I looked at him curious when he pulled out the green jumpsuit he wore making me try and hold back a cringe as he explained how great these are and how it boosted Lee and Naruto skills. He stuck it out "This one is for you" I slowly took it "So, this is something I have now" I awkwardly smiled, _please don't make me put it on._

He waited and looked at me expectantly "okay" I walked far into the forest looking back at him with worry in my eyes, sliding behind a tree I put it on, leaving my top on as it is made to not wear a bra, stuffing the rest of my clothes in my scroll. Adjusting it correctly I got it on before I bumped my head on the tree and leaned there with a sigh "man" I stood up and walked back to him.

"Look at you, you look amazing" "ya" I said sadly. He started to do some stretches "try it, that baby breaths" "ah my clothes were not very thick anyway" I rubbed the back of my head He gave me a strange nod as he stretched, I just looked at him blankly before he made some strange grunts making me sigh again and follow his stretches.

Then we started to run fast as he was trying to boost my speed, pushing me to my limits. I worried when we headed straight down the main street before I passed Anko, she paused mid bite with shock her face as we locked eyes, my cheeks red from embarrassment and I heard her laugh as I moved away. He turned and started to run backwards making me do it.

I ran with guy a few rounds before I headed home right away, enough people saw me in this as I jumped into my home and shimmied out as fast as I could and stood there in my underwear. I kicked it over to my couch, what do I do, maybe I can 'lose it'.

Sighing I walked over to my fridge, shaking my head, I hope he does not hate me if I lose it or give me a new one. Pulling out the alcohol I had sitting around and took a big gulp while leaning on my counter. I heard Anko's laughter as her chakra headed my way, it was so loud and she landed in my home, I had ended up passing her five times in that damn suit.

She just smirked at me.

"It is nice to see you embarrassed" she said as I took a second big gulp, she walked to me still in a fit of giggles pulling it from my hand and took a big gulp also. She did not say anything of the fact I was still standing here in my underwear, I just smirked and shook my head "So are you going to be a third green beast?" She laughed out, I just sighed "Kill me" I joked and took another swig making her laugh again.

* * *

Anko and I were passing by the Hokage tower when Hayashi and a second man I did not know came out looking worried "Perfect" Hayashi said as he told us we are sent on an A rank. Anko got serious and nodded and I went to say goodbye when he told me I was also coming "me?" I pointed to myself making Anko also point at me "her?" Hayashi just smiled.

We headed to the gate right away, I checked out this second man, I could tell he was a Aburame by the buzzing under his skin. He wore the creepy glasses and a big coat like Shino. I gave him a friendly smile he just stared at me, I think, before he faced forward again. I think he was a jonin but without asking I am not sure as he does not wear the jacket.

We just ran right out the gate, I was unsure why am I here, two jonin and a soon to be one and me, I just followed.

Once we were out the gate we turned north into the trees as we almost flew between branches "We are being sent as back up" Hayashi filled us in finally. My heart stopped when he told me it was a group of jonin, a group of four, _Why me!_ Anko looked back at me and saw my face making her smirk and nod in understanding before she gave me a look like everything will be okay.

I guess they got into a situation with a bunch of sound ninja's, It was on the border of the Fire and the country of rice, so it will take a while but we moved as fast as we could, I was boosting my running at points to keep up and no one seemed to be really annoyed so I might not be slowing them down. We did not talk much as we ran and just moved like Ninja's through the trees silently.

Bug boy, or well bug man, who's name I still don't know took to the front lines after a while and sent his bugs out. I understood and boosted my nose and hearing, So many smells hit me, I could smell some animal droppings below us, the smell of the forest was wonderful when I started to catch something manly and then metallic. "Blood" I spoke up as Hayashi looked back at me with that same smile he had earlier, giving me a nod to show the way.

We were not to far for being Ninja's when the air got bad as it was filled with chakra, like it was just floating on the air making me breath deeply. We landed as the female med ninja was healing one man, he was in bad shape but I think the healer has him, She looked up at us "The other two has taken the last remaining away as together they are harder to deal with" she spoke seriously "they have ability's that help each other" we all nodded.

I looked around quickly and there was three dead sound ninja's in this big destroyed area. Hayashi sent Anko and I to the right and him and bug man went to the left. Using my sense I tried to find the smell and not long after it hit me.

Kakashi?

I was so shocked for it to be him and voiced it to Anko quietly, she looked at me funny "of course it is Kakashi" she spoke back quietly as we followed his scent, I gave her a look back at what she meant "you two keep being thrown together" she smirked at me, making me cock my head and think about it.

I just sighed and let it go, "I don't know how **I** am going to help him" I joked making her smirk this time with humor. We came close to him and there was a little chakra on the air but for a jonin battle there was almost nothing. We paused in a tree as we peeked out on the fight, Kakashi was there with his eye out and his chakra more then half gone as we sized up his enemy.

I Know Kakashi knows we are here now, I think he wanted us to know how this man fights as he got in close and I watched as he drained Kakashi's chakra when he touched him and it faded and turn into his own, boosting his own chakra before he jumped back and shot him with a fire jutsu just to keep the man back.

They both stood there as the sound ninja told his lame ass life story about how he was saved by the sadistic Orchi guy but it gave us time. When something occurred to me making me smirk, so long as he does not decapitate me, maybe.

I fought with myself.

The need to find out passed all fear of dying, _if this works!_

I jumped down landing next to Kakashi with grace, Startling the man making him stop talking as Kakashi looked at me like what the fuck are you doing, I just looked back at him with 'I got this' in my eyes and the smirk on my face, if I die it would be the worst ending ever but I have to try.

Anko stayed in the trees ready to back him up when I die as I moved to him as fast as I could. I got in close and he easily grabbed the small area of my shirt between my boobs and pulled me to him, I could feel them behind me look at me like I was the biggest idiot and I heard Kakashi sigh, getting ready to save me.

He gave me a look "weakling, what are you doing?" as he dragged me and I dropped to my knees "well thanks for the boost" as we locked eyes and I looked up at him with fake fear, he smirked at me and started to suck up my Chakra, just what I wanted him to do.

I helped him as I pushed mine into his where he was pulling it from. He looked at me shocked but it was to late as his arm turned to stone, he tried to back up and let go but he was gone, some wolf ears popped out of his head as the rest of him turned to rock and then there was nothing but a well made statue, not even a small bit of chakra was left inside and I was a little over half drained.

They were completely shocked behind me as I leaned backwards and looked down as it was so quiet for a minute.

"Guys" I called out "I am stuck" I said with a laugh making them walk up, both taking either side of me. Looking up at them my eyes went from Anko to Kakashi, his eye covered again as they looked at my chest, my shirt was grabbed in a hard stone hand. "Your stupidity knows no bounds" Anko spoke and they both started to giggle, She bent over and tried to pull it out but she ended up ripping it right down the middle but it got me free as I jumped up and backwards covering my now naked chest with both arms.

She looked at me shocked before she started to laugh so hard, she was bent over falling on her knees, my eyes went to Kakashi as he slid his hands in his pockets laughing so hard his eye was closed, before he slightly bent over. I smiled and snorted before I started to laugh with them, this is the dumbest turn of events. I fell to my knees my arms across my chest sitting my ass on my feet. Me and Anko on the ground as Kakashi leaned on the statue we all just laughed like crazy for a moment.

I spit out mid laugh with a whine "Anko, help me" she gave me a look "How" she laughed more as she tried to move.

Kakashi was giggling and opened his eye and stared at me, so much joy in his chakra before he unzipped his flak jacket and walked over to me, I was laughing so hard it took a second to stand removing one arm as his eye landed on my chest before he looked away pretending he did not look making me chuckle more. I grabbed it from him "thanks" he nodded with a smile as I turned around, putting it on and zipped it up, it was so heavy and hung on me loosely.

"This is big" I joked and spun around, my eyes checking him out as he nodded, Kakashi looked hotter without it. "Can't see them right?" I asked with a laugh and they both shook there heads no, the air was happy and peaceful.

We got a hold of the laughing when we remembered there was still a fight and a down Jonin, we ran off as Kakashi took the lead and moved fast, we tried to keep up but he was serious and worried so that fast fucker got a bit ahead.

Anko slid next to me and whispered in my ear "The universe likes messing with you" she just smirked and moved faster making me feel so slow boosting my feet with a sigh and I caught up.

We headed to the last sound ninja, coming in close they were all alive as the enemy looked warn out when we landed next to bug man and the other Jonin startling the sound nin as I saw him completely scared at the now six leaf ninja. He tried to run but with all of them they took him out fast and easy, I spun around just as they went to take him out and I watched the chakra fade.

They all paused for a moment before they slowly moved and walked passed me heading back to where the other two were. The air was tense and quiet as we moved I just followed behind, when we landed in front of her the man was looking in much better shape but still covered in blood. The other jonin sat down next to her and waited for a once over but he was not in bad shape just a few deep cuts.

I saw him look relived inside as I was checking him out. I leaned on a tree as we all watched her heal when Hayashi looked over at me with confusion as his eyes landed on the vest, making me smile trying to hold back a laugh "don't ask" I spoke quietly but that made Anko try and stop a laughing fit and failed making me chuckle back at her as we both quietly laughed.

Everyone stared at us as this was such a serious situation and she was leaning on me with a hand on my shoulder as we tried to stop laughing, I locked eyes with Kakashi, he had an amused look in his eye but was able to stay calm.

I looked down at the hurt ninja, he seemed in better shape but still bad making me stop the giggles "sorry" I frowned and tried not to look at Anko as I would laugh again. The man was awake but seemed dizzy as he was healed enough to head home, she gave the other a quick once over before Hayashi handed me his scroll to wear, Picking up the most hurt on his back.

The med nin and Kakashi were both tired but fine. Bug man ran on the side of the last jonin and Anko and I stuck our ass's to Kakashi making sure he wont pass out and fall over as he used his eye and I know the toll it takes on him, I was surprised he was even moving. Looking at him worried he just fake smiled to say he was fine and I nodded looking forward.

"That was kind of amazing" He said quietly I looked at him with a smile "I have been trying stuff, I don't know much about it but I knew Shino's bugs dropped into stone from a few bites of my chakra and I had to see if it would work" "how much did he take?" "over half of it"

"I was so sure I was going to have to save you" "ah your chakra literally boosted his, I figure he would rather drain me" he gave me a look before he faced forward again "It seemed like a chance I had to take" Anko made a noise as she looked at me startled for a second "there is a brain in there" making me laugh a little again.

He stumbled a little as I mindlessly grabbed his arm, he smiled "I am fine" I just looked at him worried.

Passing the gates we just continued to move towards the hospital, The man on Hayashi was taken to emergency, while the rest needed to be checked out. Kakashi had to stay even if he seemed like he did not want to, I smiled at him "I will bring it back in a few minutes" he nodded looking at his vest "drop it off at my home, I wont be here long" and he turned away.

We all grouped up and I handed the scroll back to Hayashi and moved towards the Hokage tower.

"Can I put on a shirt before this?" I asked making Anko smirk "No" Hayashi seemed to figure it out "You lost your top?" That just made Anko and I start to laugh again without answering but that question was met when we had to explain the fight and how I turned him to stone as Hayashi and Tsunade looked at me shocked. The bug man looked my way but they are so hard to read with all the bugs and glasses.

After a few more questions she gave a small smile at the fact I was wearing Kakashi's jacket. Everyone kind of let it go, but I am sure just like me the fact I turned him to stone was kind of interesting and I headed straight home to find a shirt. I dug in my dresser and pulled out a clean top, glad to have my chest back in something that hold them in place as I move.

I slid the jacket back on me and was about to leave when I walked into the bathroom, wanting to see what I would look like with a vest, staring at me I looked tough, I liked it as I glared at myself, _I could only scare a baby._

I jumped out and headed his way, Peeking in the chest pockets they were filled with stuff, not wanting to pull it out I was unsure what he carried but I guess he does use them even if I have never seen him dig in one. Landing on his roof I swung into his window, I could feel him in his room making me smile as I moved silently, Peeking in he was just lying in bed as I dropped the vest on the couch.

"Thank's sexy" I whispered while moving passed the bedroom towards the kitchen "the strangest stuff happens around you" I heard him say making me stop and peek in, he was lying on his back and waved a hand at me.

"ya" I laughed "Sleep" I said with a light tone and I headed out of his home.

My stomach grumbled and I headed to the shopping district thinking of what I wanted, a taco. They don't have perfect stuff but I found a good way to make them, so I went to go shopping. I ended up grabbing enough to feed me for days as I just poked around for anything. When I felt Iruka walk in, looking down to the door I watched him grab a basket and head down a different isle, he did not notice me as I peeked around.

I started to stalk him, wondering when he will notice me, I have not stalked in him so long. I enjoyed this as he slowly moved around when he went down the shampoo section, He ended up knocking one off as he looked away and did not notice in time to grab it. It was slow as I watched it fall to the ground and explode a little.

A smirk on my face as I watched him look around and not see me as he quickly grabbed something and shuffled to a different isle. I landed next to him giggling a little, "I saw that" he just looked at me slightly embarrassed. I looked in his basket, "so what are you eating?""I don't know" he gave a small smile and looked in mine and the amount of it, I just smiled and said I was making something from home and that really interested him, so I invited him over to have some.

We just finished our shopping together and waited in line "it will take about a half an hour to make, so no rush" I said as he stood behind me in line and nodded with a smile, I gave a wave and headed home.

I started to sing an old song as the smell of meat filled the room, wishing to listen to a real song from home. I looked towards my room wishing to get that phone to work, other then taking pictures and music it is useless here and may not be something they would fight over, Maybe one day but I would have to start looking into it.

I just got everything ready when I felt him making me smile as he walked to my door, I shook my head with a smile "come in" I looked his way "you know you are the only person who knocks and uses my door" he seemed to take that as a compliment "want a drink?" I asked and opened the fridge "sure" as I listed off what I owned and he took an orange juice.

I started to fix up the wraps and put it on different plates, sliding it in front of him he looked at it confused. I showed him how to hold and eat it as I took a big bite as he picked it up. We ate in silence as I watched him "this is good" he said with his mouth slightly full, I nodded with a smile "food from your world is amazing"

"Ya I should open a restaurant" he nodded and swallowed with a smile "come eat aliens" I laughed and held back a bad joke about eating me out, before I looked at it differently "I like that it sounds like I am cooking aliens" "maybe not that one, I was not thinking" I giggled as I took another bite "maybe come eat like aliens could be a slogan though" he nodded with a smile. "Ya maybe just the word, Alien, would be perfect" "ya"

I felt Anko I think she was heading my way making me stand up and pull out a plate, Iruka looked at me curious as I started to make a wrap when she jumped in my window.

"Mmm what is that smell" "The best thing ever" Iruka said as he ate more, I slid the plate on the table and she sat down. I love feeding people things they never had before.

She was needing to go on a mission and wanted to pop by as she will be gone for a while but she had time to eat when she started to let Iruka in on my shirt issue from earlier, they laughed at me and we ate. We eventually got to the topic of nature chakra and all I know is that Anko's seal actually was based on it but both don't know about my situation and how to help.

* * *

I ducked under the desk and moved towards the wall and waited, watching the women's feet shuffle by she moved down the hallway as I followed and slid into an empty barracks room. I waited as she moved towards some stairs and I was so happy to watch her go down and I moved fast as I went up. There was only one person on this floor, I had been following the directions from a Huyga as this place was also scrolled so I was alone in here.

The stairs opened up to a small hallway, moving down the only direction, it also came to a hallway with one small room on the wall and an open space passed that where the man was sitting where the rest of the hallway turned back into one as the scroll room was at the end.

Squating I peeked around, where he sat I was not in his line of site as I moved with my back to the wall and slid into the room, looking around it was a closet for cleaning supplies, I closed my eyes and watched the man, unsure how I can move him. I could see between shelves was a small dusty and unused window, my eyes scanned the room and I grabbed a broom.

I quickly moved back and set the broom as far away from the hallway but close enough for me to hit, sliding back in I got ready as I knocked it over with a kunai making a noise. He stood up and paused before he went to investigate, he paused right at the corner and I was worried he wont go to pick it up as he sighed.

He mumbled something and moved towards it as I ran fast and hid down the last hallway as I leaned on the wall and waited to see if he was alerted.

The Adrenalin was strong as I smiled and watched him head back to the desk he had been at and sat back down, not a clue. Looking to my left was the door I needed to get in. Peering at it I Pulled out a shuriken, for a strong flat surface as I unlocked it a small click, making me pause and ready to run as I watched his chakra, he was again not alerted.

I smiled as I moved slowly opening it only slightly and I slid inside, quietly closing it I looked around.

The excitement in me made me not be able to get the smile off my face, checking out the decent sized room there was a wall on the back that held scrolls like they mattered the most, moving slowly and looking for traps I looked at the words for the clues I was given and I saw two, unsure what to grab wishing I could text the Hyuga that was probably watching me. I guess I will just take both.

Seeing a very lame trap on them, they were attached to an almost invisible wire that then would drop a pipe, rolling my eyes I grabbed two Kunai and cut the wire without moving it, I tied the wire to the kunai it I picked up the first scroll and set the kunai down, the tip on the shelf as it hung there and it seemed to hold just fine.

I smiled and did it again for the second one. Sliding out I shut the door, Looking down this hallway was a small and closed window, why did i just not use that? Thanks Hyuga. I snuck over and was about to open it when I saw a trap, _oh._ Looking at it I had no way to disarm it silently.

I have to repass him, now what? I don't want to wait it out.

He faces the part I need to run, I could try the trap quietly, or figure something out.

Think you idiot.

If I get caught it will start a fight and I don't want that, I am here to be stealthy. Closing my eyes I tried to find something when I noticed his chakra was actually kind of small, he may not be much of a fighter, might be why he is stuck in this room doing paperwork.

Sliding my back down the part where he wont see me and I did some hand signs and mind fucked the guy, I felt him look up as I peeked around, his pupils were big and he looked confused as I ran by, not knowing I was there.

I slid into the cleaning room again, If he runs for backup I can go out the window other then down the floors passed the others. I watched it release him as he stood up, I stopped breathing. He made a noise and sat back down, I strange smile on my face, _really?_

Making my way down the way I came in, I had to hide one more time as the female walked by again and I went out the back door, the cold wind on my thin clothes was actually unwanted, I really love the heat now. I just moved fast and watched that none were near a way they could see me and down the sharp rock and into a tree line where a Hyuga and the cutie from my first scroll shut down with the square head was waiting.

Landing in front of them with a smile, cutie was happy to see me as the proper and almost perpetually angry Huyga stuck out his hands for the scroll, making me feel small in his gaze. Pulling them out "There was two with the same words so I grabbed both" He nodded and looked at them holding one up "this is it" he said "we can use the other" He put it away on his person and we started to run.

I was not high enough rank to know what I was grabbing, but stealing things is my highlight so I will do it anytime.

It took us about an hour and we made it back into the land of fire, when I felt it and I was not alone as I watched him turn his eyes on. Boosting my senses there was three ninja's heading our way as we continued to run and I looked at them for guidance. They were far enough that if we hide we can ambush, nodding we all split and took separate places to hide.

Shutting my eyes I breathed in shallow and watched, the smell of them was bad like they had not showered in a while, but I could also a strong smell water on the air with a small smell of flowers. When they got closer it was not the ones I just stole from but I had no way to voice that, even if they were next to me I could not speak making me understand the reason for anbu code.

The two I was with moved like they knew each other as they took them by surprise, I was waiting for an opening.

Hyuga went to hit one but she jumped back, I moved fast and wrapped my whip around her as I slid behind him and pulled her to him, he landed so many shots I could see the chakra slow down and stop heading to her arms. She tried to move as I slid behind her and kicked her back into his zone and he hit her in a few places as she dropped to the ground.

A man came at us with speed, as cutie had the other at bay, Covering my hands with water I watched as they got into a pretty fast fight as the man was able to keep Hyuga from actually landing a hit. Cutie ducked behind a tree as a wind jutsu cut a ton of small cuts into it and it blew passed him as I tossed down a smoke bomb on the enemy, a second female.

I moved in but she vanished, seeing her deep in the trees I saw a flash as a ton of wind came my way. Moving away and hiding in the trees I ran up high and moved in a circle around her as cutie helped out Hyuga. I had moved in a wide arch as she did not move, when I noticed the lake nearby.

I ran from behind and tried to mind fuck her, it landed but she broke out before I could get in close and a ton of Kunai came at me making me jump back again.

Keeping me at bay, I ended up landing on the water and moved into the middle as wind came at me, with nowhere to hide I fell into it and swam down a little, I saw her land on the water near the edge and so many shuriken came at me, I started to cover me with water and harden it when I noticed I could block my whole chest and head.

The water slowed them down and my shield held up as I blocked them all.

Needing to breath soon I moved to the bottom of the semi shallow lake I wrapped it around me and pushed off from the ground with chakra as I headed right at her, She was moving closer toward the middle as I spiked my hands grabbing her ankles tightly It cut them to pieces as she tried to hurt me but my water blocked my face and arms and I pulled her down.

She went to kick me as we floated in the water but I was able to block well and cut her before she did a hand sign and vanished again, I stuck my head out and breathed heavy trying to catch my breath noticing she was back into the tree line. I floated there waiting for an attack but she knew to stay away now, I could smell her blood on the wind.

What now?

I ducked under the water where she could not see and sent three clones to leave and chase her, she started to run around the lake as she tried to take them out knowing it was not me as she was distracted I climbed out and ran towards her.

I almost got in close and she stopped moving and her chakra started to move making me worry before wind came at me and my clones, I tried to duck behind a tree but it was so strong as it cut down a few trees, the one I leaned on got knocked over and I almost got squashed.

I spun and stood up in a now treeless area as she smirked at me, I tried to get in close but it was not working before she made hand signs again and pushed a lot of chakra, trading with a log behind her I ducked behind a downed tree as she destroyed a few others where I was standing. Then I put puppy love on her just for giggles and a hope this one might stick.

"Ava!" _how does she know my name?_ "Ava my love, where are you" I did not want to show myself as I peeked at her she was swaying and hearts floating from her head making me blankly look at her, this world sometimes feels very strange even if I can't place why.

I started to giggle as I took the chance and got in close as I cut her with my water and she poofed away, _a clone? where is she?_

 _She knows I can sense chakra._

I could not see her chakra and her smell was everywhere, I heard her as a piece of wood snapped to the forest behind me, Spinning on my feet I got ready to fight when I saw a wall of Kunai and shuriken come at me, I ducked down and made myself small to the ground as I blocked the ones that would hit me with my water. The rest passed by and landed on the ground. She was coming at me slightly chakra drained, the big winds must have been a lot.

She paused far away and sent four big shuriken, I spun and kicked a broken tree with chakra as it blocked two up high and I slid between the others a shadow in the middle as I ducked under it before I shoved chakra into my feet while squatting getting behind her slashing out she rolled away.

Bring my whip out I went to hit her ankles as she jumped but I was able to wrap it around her ankle and pulled her to me and slashed out with water as her foot hit my wrist and shoving it away and she flipped backwards and using a Kunai to cut my water whip. I tried to mind fuck her again as her back was to me making her flip fail and she fell on her ass, I moved in and kicked her with chakra in her side as she flew away, she hit the ground with a bounce as I got in close again and kicked her into the air as she tried to break my genjutsu.

She was mid air and threw two hands of Kunai at me, I went to block when I was suddenly behind Hyuga as he spun in a circle blocking every weapon, I was in awe I have seen Neji do that but I was told it was hard to do, but then again this man is much older.

"Thanks" I whispered as cutie wound up behind her knocking her out from behind. Hyuga looked at me coldly but I did not feel hate or annoyance as we grouped back up and headed towards home.

That had gone pretty well.

* * *

I was tierd and the bright sun was stronger today as I made my way home, landing on my roof I was curious as to why Kuro was inside. Jumping in he was at my table reading my English notes to home stunning me "Wow can you read that?" "You taught me some, but I wanted to see if I could actually read it" I nodded and slid across from him "and how is it going" "Meh, I only know a few words, so not well"

"You ninja's are so smart" he nodded with a smirk "English is confusing" "ya it's one of the hardest to learn" he looked at me with calm resting bitch face "there is more then one language in your world?" I nodded "many, I was born English but I am partially fluent in french and know some words like hey and thank you in others" He just looked at me, "so you now know three languages?" I nodded "I guess so" "will you teach me french" "Stick to English for now, besides I may be able to hold a conversation in french but English is who I am"

"I think you are tart" I raised my eyebrow at him at his English sentence, "I said it wrong?" Making me slightly chuckle "Well I don't know what you were trying to say but you kind of called me a whore" He smirked at me "I prefer that" he looked back at my pages. "So what are these exactly?" "Just notes to people I miss when I miss them" he nodded seeming to understand it better.

"Have you taught anyone else any English?" I shook my head "no one seems to care but once you get fluent that will be awesome" he smirked "We can word between walls" he spoke in English before he looked back down making me just look at him kindly, I think he meant talk secretly around people "you are getting better" he actually smiled at me this time with pride.

"So did you only come here to read my notes?" He shook his head "I was waiting for you and got bored so I snooped around" I nodded as he tried to read some more and made some coffee while pulling out his favorite chips, Scooting my chair next to him we slowly snacked as I helped him learn. I love his English accent, so nice to hear any English.

I have told him words he wanted to know, but being busy we have not had a bunch of time, he seems really interested in it lately but I don't know why he suddenly is trying to learn it completely but I don't mind.

"What is your dream" I asked him in English he looked at me for a second, "Dream, money, lot's" I looked at him, "really I never knew" he nodded slowly I think trying to place my words, "So you are a Ninja for money?" this time he looked confused "I did not follow" "you became a ninja for money" he shook his head, "My family was Ninja's I was raised on it" he then switched back to English "I want money, like fight" he smirked at me. "You are getting awesome at this" I rubbed his hair as I looked out the window we have been here for a while as it was now dark out.

"You dream?" I smiled at him loving this "I dream of" I paused, what do I dream of? "I don't know" He understood and looked startled, "you don't have one?" switching language "Well right now, I just want some cheesecake" "well aren't you a dreamer" he smirked with a joking tone, "I know right" "How will you ever accomplish such a big dream" I laughed "Well we can get to the cake place before it closes" He smirked and nodded as we stood up to go get some.

We got there in time and was beyond lucky there was still an old one but it was a bigger one as me and Kuro sat at the table and shared it while she closed down. "So you really don't have a dream?" I shook my head "What about in your old word?"

"Well I know I wanted to get money, just to buy my mom a decent home as all we did was move" he nodded "so do you want money here?" "I am comfortable, I can eat all I want buy things when I need to, I am happy with what I got"

"You wanting money seems strange to me" I said at him as he looked at me confused "I have seen your place, it is pretty barren, what do you want money for?" He ate some more and just stared at the cake, and shook his head "it is stupid" I just smiled at him as I ate some more "When I left home I was very broke and could not get money" I nodded slightly feeling like I already knew that "Well all I wanted was money so once I started to get some I just collect it and save it so I will always have it"

"Never go hungry again" I said and he nodded as he stared at the cake "so, were you living on the streets?" "kind of" I did not pry more, people here never say shit until they are mid fight for some reason. He seemed awkward as he just looked and ate the cake "I have a strange question" he looked at me now "why do most of you call out your jutsu's the second you use them?"

He smirked and shook his head, "I don't have an answer for that" "Ya, it kind of let's me know what you will do and well, gives me a chance to counter, it seems pointless" he cocked his head and seemed to agree "you have a point" I smirked and ate more as it was half gone now. "So do you have these in your world?" he nodded at the cake, this looked like a big puffy and jiggly pancake, "I think there was this kind but the ones I used to make were very different"

"Can you make the one you used to?" "I don't know, I will look into it" I smiled. "It is strange when we have almost the exact same stuff" I nodded "so weird"

"So when we are done, you feel like kicking my ass again?" I asked with a joking tone, He smirked "anytime"


	37. Bonding

I was snacking on a bag of nuts as we walked out of the small town, another failed alien find. "We will never find one again" He agreed with me "sadly there is the word, again" We just walked down the road this time, the sun was covered by many clouds making the air much cooler, a perfect day.

Walking in comfortable silence when Kakashi looked at me "can I get that water bottle now" I paused and nodded "here, hold my nut sack" I put it in his hand as he looked at me startled, before he shut his eye and sighed. I just smirked at him as I pulled out my scroll and dug around I grabbed the bottle and noticed it was slightly leaking "man, it is so wet" I pulled out the half filled water bottle but my sleeping bag soaked it all up as I handed it to him as he looked at the sky and shook his head a small smile under his mask.

I just gave a small giggle and took my nuts back "thanks for holding my nuts so gently"

Looking into the tree line and away from him so he could drink with a small smile on my face but he drank it all so fast "it is no longer wet but can you put my bottle back in your pouch" I just smiled at him filled with joy that he joked back, I don't like to litter so I tend to put my garbage back in my scroll.

"So what are you focusing on now to learn?" he asked as we both looked out forward "Just trying to get better at what I know and make my chakra pool bigger" he nodded "still want to learn mist?" I nodded with a flirty "yes sensei" He just smiled this time "one day" I mumbled as I tossed the rest of the nuts in my mouth.

It was so peaceful as we just strolled, today was just beautiful, when I could smell water on the air, must be a big lake to smell it from here making me boost my nose. The smell of the forest and water was awesome as always when I could smell a strange person on the air coming from the direction of the lake, I think it was a man.

"You want to go to the water huh?" I gave a small smile "it's fine, besides I think someone is over there" he nodded. When the smell got stronger before I could see his chakra, I was startled as it was so strong, stronger then Kakashi worrying me a little. He landed on the road far down in front of us, it was a pretty blonde, a late teenager that looked like a girl but when my eyes hit his robe I almost stopped moving.

I saw Kakashi almost pause also, on the outside he was calm but he seemed slightly worried, as I stared at the red clouds on this boys robe, the ones I floated in in my reoccurring dream "I know that pattern" I said quietly "so do I" He was so tense "Akatsuki" I have heard that before but I was not sure completely what it meant but now was not the time to ask him, the blonde man did not look at us like a threat and walked calmly toward us.

 _This kid is strong._

Kakashi started to walk with a bit of protection of me when we just walked passed each other as we all seemed to ignore each other.

I watched his chakra when he stopped moving behind us as me and Kakashi shared a look then I felt his eyes on us. "you are the copy nin, Hatake?" We both looked back at him calmly as we turned around to face him. I was so tense as I tried my hardest to be as calm as him, as blondie looked him over trying to decide something his eyes landing me and checking me over.

A bad feeling in my gut that we need to leave making my stomach dropped when his hand slid into his pocket. Kakashi steeped slightly in front of me, as I watched the boy pull out his hand when I noticed he had a mouth on it as it chewed something, I was so stunned and a little creeped out as I looked towards his other hand, it also had a mouth.

The air was getting tense and slowly filling with bloodlust making me breath in deeply and calm so I did not freak out, it felt like we were standing like this for a long time, just waiting. The blonde looked him over with a cockiness as he smirked. "I could use your bounty" he said as he tossed a clay bear at us "my art is explosive" he said with pride making us both jump up into the trees out of the way as it blew up.

Landing on a branch I had moved next to Kakashi, Kakashi was in a stance with his eye out as he held a Kunai in his hand, my hands wrapped in water, I knew I stood no chance but I was determined to help. A few clay birds came at us as we all jumped around just avoiding them as they came in close and blew up, I found my way onto the lake while on defense as I stood on the water.

The tree line was too thick to see with my eyes as I watched Kakashi's chakra move around quickly as the boy followed the sounds of explosions filled the air when one blew up two trees on the side of the water startling me as they splintered into many pieces, he just ignored me as he chased after Kakashi as I waited for an opportunity. I did not want to charge in and have Kakashi save me, I wanna be useful.

Kakashi landed on the lake in front of me as three more trees along the lake were destroyed, His hands moved fast as the blonde landed in view in the destroyed area when a giant water dragon came out of the lake right at him. The blonde got out of the way but mist started to rise around us quickly as we stood there, I watched the blonde move around the lake without coming in.

I went to mind fuck him but Kakashi spoke up "genjustsu wont effect him" he said before I even finished the hand signs making me stop "I tried" I nodded as I put my back to him. The the kid started to move into the sky making us both look up as the mist thinned slightly so we could see him, he was flying on a big white clay bird looking down at us with crazy eyes and a creepy smirk.

Three big spiders fell towards us as I dropped into the water pulling Kakashi as he seemed to understand. Covering the front of me with a shield, It was even stronger in the water as I also could attach it between my legs, I made sure I was blocking him as they landed in the water and blew up. The force pushed my body into his and moved us a few feet away but it held up fine and we were not hurt. The two more landed to the side as I again blocked the way.

Looking up he made a ton of little spiders spread on the surface in wait for us to breath, Kakashi still behind me made a whirlpool as we watched them all get sucked down and blown up as I blocked the damage. We quickly moved up to breath before he put more, the second we got to the surface Kakashi moved so fast I almost did not see him. I got on my feet and followed the chakra's.

I watched as Kakashi tried to get him off the bird and back on the ground, as he flew above the trees around the lake as he sent bombs down, Kakashi dodged theM easy and was pretty high in the tree's sending wind and weapons making me boost my senses.

When I heard him say something about sharingan before saying how this was real art and made a snide remake at someone I did not know. I made sure to keep my breathing calm as I moved around the battle, the fight destroying many tree's. I watched this sexy bitch fight as I tossed Kunai at the bombs I could, getting them to blow up before they even got near him.

Then he destroyed a wing of the bird and the kid fell to the ground as they fought in a big destroyed area.

The speed, skill and destruction was crazy, a few times I had to move fast into a safer place as I tried to watch all the bombs, when a weird bear was growing behind him in the creepiest way, I tossed Kunai as it bounced off each other and all landed into from different angles as it blew before it was completed, it made a big explosion making me block my face and I saw Kakashi moved out of the way before getting back into the fight.

I stayed back in a tree line, continuing to destroy the bombs I could but it was harder now that he was on the ground as the space between them was smaller but Kakashi was amazing as he avoided and destroyed them himself, wishing for a better moment to help, the blonde looked my way when I got four of them at once as they were far enough away but Kakashi easily took his focus back as not looking at him was a mistake getting some shot's in.

Kakashi moved between all of the elemental ninjutsu, My favorite was when he pulled the kid into the dirt up to his neck but he got away and left a bomb behind as Kakashi jumped backwards and it rocked the ground making the dirt crack in many directions.

Suddenly around eight birds went after Kakashi so fast as it exploded all around him with so much power and I got knocked on my ass.

I sat up quickly filled with worry but I saw kakashi deep in the tree's, I think he traded with a log making me smile when the kid's eyes looked my way, I stood up ready to fight with so much fear inside as I pulled out my whip. He sent clay birds at me with a smirk I tried to whip a few of the closest ones but they were to close burning my arms when I saw Kakashi's chakra flash again and suddenly I was inside a dome of dirt.

The bombs blowing up along the outside rocking and making some dirt fall from the top. I took a second to breath as I touched the walls my fear dissipating.

I waited as I could hear the bombs explode in the fight but the dirt did not drop. Sighing as it was pitch blank in here I started to punch the dirt "Kakashi, don't do this" I yelled. I might not be strong enough for this fight but it is worse if I can't even try. The only way I know to get out of these is with a water wave but I think that would weaken me to much. I know he did this to keep me safe but an annoyed tear came down my face "I need to help" I yelled but the loud booms made me sure I was unheard.

Glaring I stuck my hand against the dirt as I spiked my water as far as I could and pushed in deeply cutting into the dirt. Making it as sharp as I could I started to cut in a circle, it was a slow process.

I don't care about me being safe, I need to at least do something "Fuck man"

I did the best I could as I shoved chakra into my foot and kicked out the circle from the center before I crawled out. I gave a quick scan the whole place was destroyed, chakra thick in the air. Looking over Kakashi with chidori headed towards the blonde standing there but I could see it was not him so I called out "No bomb" making Kakashi jump away with skill and speed before he even hit him as the giant bomb exploded making me hit the ground as it was so big it covered everything.

The blonde moved from far to left into the sky again as Kakashi landed in front of me as I got back on my feet. The boy flew into the sky above us and just looked down at us in glare, he made a noise and looked at the sky "I am out of time, I don't want to make him mad, so unartistic" he made a snide remark over whoever will be waiting on him. "I will take you on again as he looked at Kakashi" and he flew away.

He stood up from a fighting stance and lowered his cloth over his eye, he looked slightly dizzy making me wrap my arm around him and move to a nearby tree that was not destroyed, he slid down and leaned on it seeming to not want to pass out but getting some energy back. Kneeling in front of him he was slightly burned in some spots, nothing to bad but I still pulled out my first aid kit.

"You are amazing" I said kindly while he shut his eye, I started on his right forearm and just carefully cleaned it and wrapped it up then I moved to his leg, he looked at me blankly as I wrapped just above his knee carefully and then tried to cover it up with what was left of his pants making him chuckle.

Other then that he did not look hurt and I asked if he felt pain he just shook his head no and closed his eye again just relaxing. I just moved and slid down the tree beside him on his left and stared at the now open field between us and the lake "What about your's?" He mumbled with his eye closed making me look at my arms "I am fine" I smiled, they were only red, I can handle burns pretty well.

We sat there quietly for about five minutes "What did you mean you know that pattern?" He asked quietly and looked my way, "It was in that dream I always have, about when I came here" He looked at me startled, "I told you the dream right?" He nodded in thought "right red clouds, I figured they were like clouds" he nodded to the sky as he looked back out at the destroyed forest.

I asked about the Akatsuki, he filled me in on what he knew, that they are a group that as far as he knows wants Naruto and is filled with S class ninja's, including that black haired kids brother.

"Did he see your tattoo?" I shook my head no, "he barely even looked my way" he made a noise, I could see his tired brain working. "Wonder if that means the Akatsuki had a part in you" he shut his eye again "try not to think, just rest we can think later" "ya, I can't turn off my brain" he joked with a small dumb joke hidden in the words making me giggle.

"Ya I can't really do that either" he just made a noise again, and it went silent again as I got lost in my mind.

He looked at me "What is going on in your head" He asked pulling me out, wondering If I had an idea in all this "nothing" I looked at him slightly ashamed. He just stared even more curious.

"Just wondering what it was like to have mouth hands and what I would do with them" He nodded and spoke tiredly "ya it is a strong jutsu" "hmm" I nodded but that was not where my mind had been, it was somewhere else then chuckled and made a small noise "you have such a dirty mind" and closed his eye again "Hate to break it to you, but you know where my mind was, yours is not so clean"

"Only around you" he joked out sleepy, making me giggle as I wrapped my arm around him and pulled his head on my shoulder, his hair was now in my face as I used my other hand to move it around before I just started to squish it and watch it pop back up "stop that" I laughed "okay" and just got comfy as we sat there.

"So you must have a high number on your head" he just made a noise as he seemed half asleep I leaned my head on his and just lightly rubbed the side of his hair above his ear, looking out at the destruction again keeping my senses heightened in case he comes back.

I wonder if they did have a part in it, I mean the clouds were so alike but why and if the person did it, is it still around or is a incredibly strong ninja now powerless in a world he wont be able to understand. I wonder if I should have shown him just for a reaction, maybe next time? Then again if they know anything about it they might kill me, what if it did not work and I get abducted because someone wants to leave this world.

A much more peaceful sounding world, even though it was not perfect it seems to sound nice to the Ninja's I know, the longer I thought on it the worse this feeling in my gut got.

Maybe it is good he did not see it.

I just rubbed his head as we sat there and he slightly nuzzled into me in his sleep making me smile at his cuteness, he can move strangely from damn fine to super cute in a flash. I looked at his chakra, knowing I may be stuck in this position for a few hours at least, _What can I do without moving or making a noise?_

I need to stay awake and keep an eye out hoping he wont come back. I closed my eyes and just felt for chakra but I am pretty sure earth chakra is something I already feel and just not sure how to use it.

Lifting up my left arm I just spun chakra in my hand but no matter what I did I can't make it seeable like chidori or the many other jutsu's people can do. I put my hand down and pushed it into the ground, holding back a sigh as it did nothing.

I don't understand anything, I might be to dumb for this world, will I always be a genin? As I don't think I could ever lead a team but I am so done with D rank's, higher missions with better money sound's much better and so much more interesting.

I felt the tiniest spark making me look up across the destruction where I watched a pack of wolves slowly came out. There was five big ones and three pups. I just watched as most of them headed to the fresh lake water and three just watched us.

When they noticed we were not moving two turned to the water as the biggest stood there and stared at me when he took a slow step forward worrying me as I tensed up "I wont hurt you, leave us be" I said quietly. Kakashi seemed to wake a little as I rubbed his hair again to get him back to sleep, the longer he sleeps the sooner we can move. The obviously alpha wolf did not move again but stared at me, his penetrating eyes just would not leave my face, knowing dogs find eye contact a fighting word I just looked at him without actually staring in his eyes.

When the other two moved back as they all stared at me, one sat down and none looked to threatening but it was slightly odd. Slowly one headed back to the tree line as the pups followed before the other two turned around and went after the pups. The big guy just stared before he slowly turned and headed away, looking back once at me before he vanished into the forest.

"Animal's seem to like you" he mumbled half asleep, I smiled so interested in what just happened "sleep" I continued to rub his head.

I pulled water onto my left wrist, lightly spinning as I tried to see how far away from my skin I could move it, I made it about two inches but that was it as I started to spin it faster and thinned it out so I had a bracelet of sharp water dancing around my wrist. Sadly this is less useful then my normal water fists but I just slowed it down before dropping the water and rested my arm back down.

I just relaxed and closed my eyes, not sleeping I just half rested as I kept an eye out, rubbing his hair some more. I liked cuddling with Kakashi, if he had not been so tired this probably would not happened but it was so peaceful. I just leaned on him as he leaned on me, time just moving by as I let him sleep when his gloved hand slid around my thigh startling me as I looked down, a big smirk covered my face "you awake?" I said so silently and he made no noise. I shook my head as it turned into a smile as I lifted up his hand lightly and put it on his own as he nuzzled more making me giggle, the guy was really out.

The sun was moving every time I opened my eyes and my arm was going numb when I started to get really hungry. Luckily my scroll was on the side he wasn't as I quietly dug around in it before I ran across the other two bag's of nuts I bought, they were so good I had grabbed three. I just slowly ate as I watched the cloud's float across the sky and the sun was getting near setting putting a beautiful color into them.

Kakashi slowly sat up freeing my arm "Can I put your nut's in my mouth?" I nodded as I gave him the half eaten bag with a smile "I will always let you put my nuts in your mouth" as I moved my arm around it was filled with pins and needles. "I would say that more often but I think with anyone but you I would get slapped" he joked quietly as I stood up, my back to him so he could eat as I stretched to the sky and yawned "How you feeling" I yawned out "better" I nodded and stretched my arms behind me.

There seemed to be something in the air, as I felt him look at me, I think wanting to say something but can't as I stared at the lake "I am done" making me turn "so fast?" I shook my head "eating nuts should take a while" he just raised an eyebrow "this time I was not making a joke" I smirked as I bent over to take the empty bag back.

He leaned both arms on his bent legs and looked at me "you are getting better" he looked at me serious "you may have saved my life" I gave him a weird look "I know you would have been fine" I smiled down at him "Sorry for locking you in the dome" I just laughed as I put my hands behind my head and looked at the sky "you had saved my ass again, even if that did annoy me" I smirked.

"So can you move or shall I gather some of this broken wood now that I am free" He looked at the sky "wood" I nodded and turned as I did not need to go far as I grabbed decent sized pieces of the broken tree's "Man, your fight was brutal, just look at this area" I joked "Sometimes it is worse then this" I looked at him interested "man, I have nothing that destroys trees, think I need one?" I smiled at him as I set the wood up a little bit away from him and he lit it on fire with a small fireball.

I also grabbed some big logs so we could sit on them as I sat right across from him and pulled out a BBQ and started to cook some meat, I had recently found the perfect buns for this, I almost left it at home as I figured it would be a short mission but I was glad they were still in my scroll. Pulling out my blanket I sighed as it was still soaked "I forgot about that" I mumbled as I lied it out to dry while the sun was still up making him chuckle, he seemed to be in a good mood.

Looking up at him "So you fought with the Akatsuki before?" He nodded as I flipped the meat "An Uchiha" he stopped talking and looked at me funny, "he put me in a genjutsu and I was hospital bound" I frowned at him "I wonder" he mumbled as he stared at me "I wonder if you can fight him" I looked at him startled "I highly doubt that" "I could not get in your head" "But you knocked me out completely for a half an hour" I laughed at him but he was still so serious "maybe I should try again"

I looked around "here?" he seemed to be lost in thought as I waited for him to speak and just let it go when he said nothing as I put the meat on the buns and handed him one, he looked confused making me shake my head "really you guys don't even do this?" He took it from my hand as I stared at the fire so he could eat as I sipped on some orange juice. "Why is this not normal?" I just gave a small smile as my eyes slightly moved up before I noticed and paused making me stare at his crotch for a second before I looked back down. He made a small noise, he caught me like I see the men who check out my chest.

Making me start to laugh as I tried to eat but I was having trouble taking a bite making me laugh harder as he chuckled with me while staring at the fire, I think he understood it was an accident.

We sat in silence after that, even if we did not speak it was nice as I turned to my blanket to see if it dried at all but it was still pretty wet and the sun was almost down. He stood up and slowly walked towards the lake and waved for me to follow, I caught up fast as he was pretty slow. I walked onto the lake confused as he sat down on the shore. "Can you do the shield without being in it?" I shrugged as I started to pull water from my feet up but unlike in the water I could only make a small layer of water on me. He lightly tossed a Kunai and it did block it but it would not block the bombs like earlier and I could only have it pressed to my skin.

He seemed to be thinking but said nothing else so I just walked over to him and sat down and we watched the sun set, that half nap woke me up and I am sure he is also not tired, just weak. "That eye is amazing but so sad it takes such a toll" "My body was not made for it" I looked at him. I was so curious as I looked at where the eye would be "So, you were not born with it?" he nodded making me understand the scar as I tried not to shiver I have eye issues and the thought of a eye transplant was creepy.

I just stared at him sad, even more curious about it, when he looked at me and told me it was his old genin partner, and how it happened shocking me deeply at the sadness. I looked at the sky when I sightly felt that coldness growing inside, ah the ptsd. I just stuck my hand up to rub his head again above his ear with a fake smile, he seemed to relax as he also just stared at the sky, one arm slung over a his bent knee. I hit his ear and rubbed it slightly making him tense up a little, hmm he has something with his ears, I smirked and I dropped my arm and just lied back in the grass.

A few silent minutes passed when I saw Guy and his genin team on the edge of my sense startling me as I made a noise and sat up. They headed right too us and it was not long until they all landed in the destroyed zone, they all looked around and at us with confusion as Guy's booming voice cut out the silence asking what happened. I smiled up at them as I sat there and gave a short summery.

Guy moved to stand beside me and started to talk about how powerful Kakashi was but how it was too bad his team was not here as Kakashi looked at the setting sun. Guy went onto talking about if they had been here the blonde boy would not have been able to run away before he looked down at Kakashi with a sly smile who just looked up at Guy blankly "hmm, did you say something?" making guy yell out and grab his hair "you are too cool" making the kids and me snicker.

While Guy was losing it I stood up and walked closer to the kids, I was glad to see them as the two greeted me happily and Neji gave me a head nod, "Must have been quiet a fight" Tenten said "I missed some when kakashi locked me in the dirt" I smile as I glanced at him making her laugh. They told me they were about to set up camp when Neji spotted us and came to spend the night with us I just smiled, glad to see them.

She looked towards the weak fire looking hungry, "I sadly have no food for you" She pulled out a small bag "I do" and headed to the fire as Neji grabbed some broken wood from the ground, Lee followed also looking hungry.

"Ava" Guy asked as I turned to face him, he looked at me serious "was Kakashi being inappropriate with you in this very romantic atmosphere" he spoke all chivalrous again "Please" I waved my hand, he smiled "I am the inappropriate one" I smirked making Kakashi giggle and Guy looked at me confused as his eyes squinted and looked between us before I looked around "and it's not really romantic anyway" I waved and headed to the kids.

All I had was the last bag of nuts and I pulled it out as I sat on a log and asked if they wanted any as they are special and only sold in that town, it got passed around "coming or going?" I asked them "Coming" Tenten spoke "From the land of rivers" I nodded "A small town needed help" Lee spoke up "It was a great fight on bandits trying to take it over" He stared at the wonderful smelling food.

I wish I had a main genin team. Kakashi and Guy headed our way as the lake was a bit of distance and I could hear Guy's voice even if I could not fully understand him as he chatted Kakashi's ear off when I heard him ask about what I said earlier making me look his way. Kakashi was shaking his head "it was a joke" Guy then said something I did not fully hear and I turned back to the fire. They walked up and Kakashi looked down at me with a question in his eye, but he looked away and sat down slowly like he was sore and I let it go.

Guy sat next to Lee and they started to have a loud and energetic conversation on training. When Tenten leaned over as she was next to me "I heard he got you in one of the suits?" She lightly chuckled as I nodded with sadness before I looked at the ground making her laugh harder. "I had to dodge that so many times" she smiled at me making me feel better "he tries to push it off on everybody" making me chuckle "So many people saw me in it, Anko lost her shit" we laughed lightly making so happy that her and Neji also gladly join me when we make fun of the green beasts.

The nut's landed back in my hand as we all just passed it around and I slowly ate it "wish I bought more" I mumbled to Tenten who dug her hand in as I held it over to her "they are good, where they from?" "The town I was in" I looked towards Kakashi who was just sitting there quietly like Neji "What was that town called?" he looked up and said the weird confusing name making me nod at him she just nodded back "next time I am there I am buying some"

Tenten handed me some of the strange food she had been cooking making me smile, I was not going to ask for some but I did want to try it. The others grabbed there own and she offered some to Kakashi, he did take some but I was unsure with this many people when he will eat it. It was so good and I voiced that to Tenten as Lee agreed with me.

"Ava" I looked up at Guy "Lee told me the last time you spared you did some damage" "Did I?" I looked at Lee who smiled at me proud "Look at the power of youth, learning with there fists" "Again Guy, I am only a few years younger then you" I mumbled as I took another bite. "Ya, me and Ava are pretty equal when we duel" she looked at me "you have come a long way in such a short time" I felt so flattered as I smiled at her.

Between Guy, Lee and Tenten we had a lively talk before they set up for the night. The fire got low as I sat there when everyone lied down including Kakashi, I moved over to my blanket and got on my knees as I patted it down, it was still damp. I tried to lie on it and stare at the stars but it was still just to wet and the half nap I had earlier, I was pretty awake.

I just quietly moved towards the lake avoiding all wood to not make a sound. Standing on the shore I decided to keep walking until I got near the middle of the pretty sizable lake, I was now far enough I should not wake them If I splashed around. I sat down cross legged while regulating my chakra so I can sit without getting wet, before I pulled water up my right arm and just played with it along my skin.

I guess she is right, I can sit here like this and still play with water, at least I am better at this and that makes me happy but once I figured it out it became pretty easy.

I was enjoying the moon reflected on the water when I felt eyes on me making me look over at the others, they were far so I could not see who. I gave a small wave at whoever it was and went back to messing around with no real purpose. I just shook my head with a big smile when I felt Kakashi head my way. I looked up as he moved slowly and headed to me before he stood next to me and looked down.

"Can't sleep?" I quietly asked and he shook his head "I had the best sleep earlier" I just smiled at him but he looked at me curious. "What?" "You don't flirt with Guy?"

I looked up toward him far away "Do you think Guy can take it? I asked "I don't" He stayed quiet "I only flirt with people I am sure can take it and there is no real romantic future" I looked up at him and he seemed to understand "you and Anko kind of take the blunt of it" I smirked "Ya, I can see that" he looked down at me with a smile "I think if he heard some of the things you say he would lose his mind" I giggled "ya, exactly"

He sat next to me and just watched me move the water around "I wish I could do that" I just nodded "The way you explained it, it sounds easy" I just chuckled "It took a while" When I started to speed it up like I did earlier as I made a sharp circle around my wrist "Need to be careful or I hurt myself" it started to go faster. He pulled out a Kunai and stuck it in the path, we watched as it chipped off the top "nice" I mumbled. "Your fists are more useful" I nodded "I thought that earlier"

"So" he looked at me coyly "You were in the green suit" I sighed and dropped my head and water "yes" before I looked over at him he was sitting with one arm swung over a bent knee looking so calm with a smile on his face.

"I bet for the first time the person would fill it out nicely" making me snort "no, it was just as unflattering as you would believe, luckily he did not hand me the leg warmers" "ya they are quite the fashion statement" "I find it so funny, most of you wear the same thing and yet you guys still think of fashion" "I know you think I am hot in this" He looked out forward, I made a small noise "When you lose the vest you are hotter, I can see your chest through your clothes" as I looked at him with a smile.

"I get you, I like this top better showing of your" his eye landed on my chest, I think on purpose and back at my face "necklace" with a fake smile. I just gave a small laugh and nudged him as he chuckled. I love it when he flirts back, the smile would not leave my face as we sat in an amusing silence.

"You are so easy" he said as I looked at him with fake hurt "Well I may be a kiss slut but man, it takes a lot to get in my pants" I smirked at him he blushed "I mean to talk to" I nodded with a smile "I thought so" he just shook his head and looked up at the sky with a smile. I was done "I am gonna sit on the ground, tired of regulating chakra" I stood up and looked down at him as I stuck out my hand, he took it and I helped him stand as we slowly walked back to shore.

I walked slightly behind him and my eyes landed on his ass like always "stop staring at my ass" "never"

I paused for a second and just checked him out from behind, this is the man I willingly let into my place while I slept, I am glad he was so awesome, never knew I would be his friend and adore him so much.

"Hey Kakashi" he paused and looked back at me "remember when you watched me in the hospital?" he looked at me skeptical, My mouth cracked into my normal smile around him "How did you hide like that?" He gave a fake eye smile "genjutsu" "hmm I never felt that" I walked closer to him "so then where were you exactly around me?" He just smiled and turned to walk away making me make a noise "really?" I laughed out as I followed even more curious.

"Like on a nearby roof or something?" he still just walked, back to me.

"Don't tell me you were in the damn room" I said slightly embarrassed, he just snickered.

"Hey" he paused again and looked at me with amusement "Did you take my gym card" He looked confused so I walked closer and pulled out my wallet, I dug around and pulled out my licence as it was slightly the same "it was different but like this" He looked at it and shook his head but he seemed interested now.

"So did you ever leave me alone then?" He nodded "sometimes" I made a noise "I did not think on it when I left that place" he stared at me "I was also more excited to get out of there that I did not care about a card I had not used in so long but I think someone took it" "was their something more special to it?" "it had my picture, and a code bar on the side that unlocks my 24 hour gym door so I can enter at all times, so kind of"

"New tech?" He looked worried "No one ever talked to me about that, but that was so long ago and I have not seen anyone use something like that" "maybe they don't know what it does and just wanted a strange card" I mumbled "ya, they are interesting for personal identification, I don't think it is something to really worry about" He said as my feet landed on earth.

I nodded as I sat down, he joined me on my left as we both sat there wide awake.

"So what was the reason you stopped bringing books?" He just looked out straight "I was given the genin team and was taken off your watch" I nodded "Just what I thought" he chuckled "so there was a brain in there back then" I flopped on my back "I am glad I only saw you once back then, if you looked at me like all the rest I wouldn't have been able to take it" he got weirdly silent.

"I did not know back then how little books were like icha" I joked trying to change that conversation direction "ya and you were not good at hiding when you hit some parts you liked" he spoke calmly making me sit up with a small amused squeak, I just shook my head with an awkward giggle and looked out at the lake.

"Do you remember what you said to me the night after the yamanaka tried to get in your head?" I looked sad he gave me a side glance "not then before you fell asleep" I looked at him confused and shook my head as I tried to remember, he just stayed quiet making me nervous "Oh shit" I moved closer "what did I say to you?" I was getting kinda loud making me quiet down to not wake the others even if they were still pretty far.

"You wanted my dog" I looked at him confused at how that was bad, Unsure I just leaned back on my arms when the memory started to come back and my word fuck up came to me before a smirk come on my face as I leaned forward to look at his face better and just stared at him. He just looked away making me giggle "I want your dog Kakashi" I just stayed starring at him making him blush and I laughed lightly.

Shifted quickly to sit on my knees I got in close "It is so cute" I shuffled closer to his face "Show me your dog Kakashi" He just pushed my face away knocking me on my ass as I giggled, I just stayed laying like that looking at the sky "aw man" I mumbled when I finally yawned "Sorry about that back then" he made no noise as we both just sat in comfortable silence.

I finally sat back up and faced the lake again, glancing at him as he sat there, right arm sling over right leg, so calm, he is so very hot making me look out on the lake before he noticed I was slightly checking him out.

"Why do you wear the mask?" I asked awkwardly but if there was any time to ask about his mask it is now. "My father" I just looked for more information but that was all he was gonna give me, unsure if his father wanted him to, or something else "hmm, I thought it was because you hated your face or to be able to read icha icha in public" I joked as he looked at me startled "You can read it in public" he spoke back with a hint of laughter.

"That is so weird" he looked at me unsure of what I was talking about making me point to the nose but it just made him more confused "That does not happen in my world" "really?" I nodded with a shy smile, he seemed to like that "never?" "Never" "hmm" "I was embarrassed when it first happened to me" I leaned forward "It was so strange but at least no one saw" he chuckled a little but did not share.

"In my world all the blood goes down and not out the nose" "It still goes down" making me chuckle this time "good" I looked at him with a flirtatious smirk he just smiled and just looked at the lake "You are so strange" He mumbled but I just felt flattered at the tone he said it in, leaning on my knees I just looked at the lake as the moon reflected in it, maybe it is a little romantic if you don't see the bad fight that occurred here.

"You are the only one besides Anko I can talk to like this" he just looked out straight "like home" I mumbled he looked at me understanding something "What is something you don't miss from home?" I leaned my head on my arms as I thought about it "you know, I don't miss people taking pictures and videos of everything" he looked curious I just smiled "Everything, even their food and then they send it to me like I am supposed to be interested in a bowl of soup"

My mind on that train made me think of something else that he might find funny.

"And I don't miss random unwelcome dick pics" this time he looked horrified, I guess that is not funny making me look at the lake. "What is a dick pic?" he asked carefully like he did not want to know "just what it sounds like" I smirked at him, he just stared at me completely understanding "But on a phone you have a camera and can send it to other people, it is not like the kind you take here" He looked even more horrified "why" "I think they think if you see how glorious it is you will want to touch it" I leaned back a little "they are being thrown around everywhere and I never met one girl who went, ooo strange brain, give me more but they keep taking the pictures"

"Strange!?" he almost yelled making me smile at him "and there is one part that makes this world better" as I stared at him with kind eyes he was still shocked before he pulled me into a side hug making me lean into him with a giggle "the fuck" he said so silently "I feel like rocking in the shower" he mumbled "ya I gotta stop telling you people things" I said with a joking sadness.

He just laughed "I kind of understand you more" I smiled and made and agreement sound. I just leaned into the random half hug "Sometimes your world sounds to strange" "It is not that bad, there is good and bad in both our worlds" He made a noise again "At home sitting on the edge of a lake like this was a vacation and rare but here I have seen so many and I love it"

"But there is a lot of stuff that is wonderful in my world, that you just don't have here" "like roller coasters" He spoke making me nod "ya, I miss rides"

We just sat there in the most comfortable silence as his arm hung around my shoulder "No one ever rubbed my hair like that before" he silently spoke I almost did not hear making me lean up and look at him "Oh? I do that sometimes, I am sorry I did not know, did I make you uncomfortable?" He looked at me with a smile "no" making me kindly smile back at him. "I can sometimes be too physical" he nodded "The first time I hugged Guy, he was completely taken by surprise but he did hug me back after a second"

"It is strange how in that aspect, we seem on different sides of a coin" he spoke "ya in my world people talk about dating so much, here no one wants anyone to know" we just stared at the lake "But you guys seem to stick together when it is known" he looked at me "In my world I have heard about relationships that last for life, but personally I never met one of those couples, they end, they always end" I spoke the last part quietly.

"A little cynical hmm?" he calmly spoke making my giggle in sadness "ya, I can be" I gave him a fake smile, he looked at me awkwardly "not even your parent's?" "My mom and dad dated but broke up when I was a baby, he killed himself when I was eight" He just stared at me so shocked making me look at him worried.

"My dad did that too" I now looked shocked, before I looked at him kindly and rubbed his hair again above his ear making him relax and chuckle as he leaned on his leg again looking sexy but lost in thought.

"Would you focus on your mission or save your friend?" He quietly asked "That is a stupid question" I said back at him completely confused but he did not move "is that a real question here?" he nodded "that is sad"

We just sat there in quiet "how are you doing?" I asked and he looked at me confused making me smile "body and chakra" "come morning we can leave" I nodded. It was so early that the moon was gone even if morning was still far away.

"If you were in a fight against three, who do you go after first?" he asked "can I run?" "no" "Well don't I wait and see who attacks first?" "and if they all do" "man, I don't know" that is a good question "guess" "okay, umm who has what skills and chakra?" "say, equal chakra one close, one far, one medic" I just sighed, "I don't know, but at home during vid..."

He looked at me I shyly smiled "all I know is how to play video games" I still don't think he knows what that is but.."try" "okay, I would cc the heals down and then kite the close as I took out the range and then the back to the close" He just stared so confused "Ya, I don't know how to plan something like that" he did not speak.

I sighed "but if they are strong enough, that would leave me very vulnerable, then maybe I can los the heals and range as I destroy the melee away from them, before I go after the healer then the range?" I was mid thought. "unless I can also separate them then I go after the range first as the healer then would be vulnerable and take it out last"

He stared at me shocked "so was that any good?" he just continued to stare "in the words of Iruka, you just spoke alien" I gave a shy smile "but I think I understood that" making me chuckle as I look at him fondly as he look back at the lake "So what should I do?" "run" he fake smiled making me frown "no seriously"

"A real shinobi thinks two or three moves ahead" I now just stared at him "Need to figure it out in the moment really" I just shook my head "then why ask me?" "I just wanted to know how you think" "and?" "weird, but you had an idea, separating them was not bad" I just rolled my eyes with a smile and lied back looking at the sky.

I finally started to feel sleepy making me yawn as I stared at the stars, I stood up and stretched before looking down at him "I am gonna try and sleep, hope my blanket is dry now" I looked down at him wondering if he needs a hand up "I am going to stay here" he mumbled, I just squished his hair again making him look at me annoyed as I smiled and walked back.

Walking over everyone was passed out as I looked at Guy who was lying there with his ass in the air, I tried to not laugh as I sucked in air and shook my head with a silly smile on my face before I patted down my blanket. It was still slightly damp but the kind that just makes it feel cold, so I embraced it in the hot night and just lied on my back. I feel like we bonded today, as I looked at his chakra from here a small smile on my face as I shut my eyes and tried to sleep.


	38. Bonding 2

**Part 2- you guys seem to be confused there is two new ones at the same time.**

* * *

Waking up to the sounds of grunts I slowly sat up as the bright morning sun was just so hot this morning, rubbing my eyes I looked over at Guy and Lee who were doing some early morning workouts. I shook my head with a sigh and faced the fire, Tenten was sitting there looking sleepy and Kakashi was making coffee. I quietly stepped around the sleeping Hyuga and sat down on a different log my back to the energetic green people, to much energy to deal with before coffee.

He handed me one of the metal cups "It is not as good as yours but" He mumbled and I just smiled "thank's" I sipped it "It's good" I smiled at him before looking at Tenten "Is that normal" I nodded behind me as she nodded looking pained.

Tenten cooked as we sat silently when Neji finally got up and sat around the fire, we all just grunted at him and he grunted back. I grabbed a second cup as I seem to be the only one drinking coffee but there was a cup at Kakashi's feet telling me he had some as my eyes went up his leg and everything seemed fine with him, his pant's only charred at the bottom.

Once the food was cooked Tenten called out and the green beasts came and joined us around the fire, after a few cups I embraced there chaotic energy and smiled at them.

We cleaned up and was about to put out a fire when Guy walked up to a sitting Kakashi and bent over with his ass in his face. I held back a laugh at Kakashi's disturbed reaction when guy held his arms backwards and flexed his hands in a get on way. "I can walk" Kakashi spoke calmly as he stood up making Guy give him a once over and nodded with squinted eyes I could not stop it as a small giggle escaped me.

Instead of taking a windy road we just walked across the path and went through the forest. We had started to run but it was obvious Kakashi seemed uncomfortable so we hit the ground and just walked, he was avoiding being carried and we were on no real time limit.

I was next to Tenten with my hands in my pockets as we walked, we easily jumped over a fallen tree "So" I looked her way "How is your weapon skills coming?" Only thing I know to turn something into a conversation is asking them what is new with there training. She smiled, "remember that big ball I used on you" I nodded "that was so cool looking" "Well I now have that down" I smiled "awesome, I need to see that sometime" she nodded.

Lee looked back at us and then landed on Neji "I still have not beaten him" he sounded sad but I felt a small amount of pride in the quiet kid.

We ended up walking into an open area with an old stone walkway moving out of the forest, the earth taking over the parts in between cracks as it came to a pretty and old abandoned building. I looked at it and paused as I love it when nature takes things back "An old hot spring" Guy spoke as I nodded "only had one big area for all, a natural hot spring" "What happened?" "I don't know" Guy said back "I doubt many came here as it is far in the forest and both genders in one pool were not exactly wanted by women" Kakashi spoke up as I nodded and we continued to walk as I eyed the fact that the bordered up door was still there and no one seemed to have broke in.

Walking into the forest again this time there was a bunch of bushes around as I walked behind Lee who would push them from him and almost smack me in the face each time making me slow down and walk next to Kakashi again.

When I felt something on my sense as I looked at Kakashi who looked at me before we looked at Guy who completely understood. We were walking because Kakashi is not at his peak and that worried me, someone was heading our way. Neji got a look from Guy and also understood as he turned on his eyes when I started to feel a few on my sense and I boosted my other senses.

"It seems to be a group of bandits that followed us" Neji said and I sighed as I looked Kakashi over, worried, can he deal with a fight? Guy noticed and we came to conclusion that Kakashi and I should keep walking as they ambush the bandits but then we can be back up if needed.

They already dealt with them so I am sure they know how as we quickly moved away to be nearby without fighting unless we have to. We got far enough to still be in our range of senses as he leaned on a tree and closed his eye. I saw the ambush from here but I saw a flanking of three come from the far side and I told kakashi. He opened his eye with a fighting spirit in them as we moved to stop it from hitting Guy's team.

He ran and acted like nothing was wrong as we blocked their way to the others. We easily cut them off as we attacked them with taijutsu, water on my hands but they were easy to get out of our range, Kakashi was trying not to use his chakra and did not pull his eye up, assuming only if truly needed or we will be stuck again for another night.

They split into three different directions in the tree's, one was sending wind at us, the other two seemed skilled with weapons as they kept us at bay, we tried to get in close but they made sure to keep us far away making us land back in the center with our backs to each other "that is kiting" I mumbled, he made a small noise. The poor guy was not as his peak and without his eye out It was not the speed he normally has.

"What now sensei?" I asked with a flirty tone "I have idea's but what do you think?" he asked "I think we should go back to the abandoned hot spring" "And do what? Now is not the time for a bath" I chuckled "It is a well built closed in space with one door, they need to use said door to get to us and they would then be in range" He was quiet "not a bad idea"

The direction on the building was in the direction of one of the ninja's and we just ran right at him, dodging the weapons as he made sure to stay out of our range making him clear a path for us making us speed up and headed there as we listened for weapons and dodged when we needed to. He gave me a glance, "where did that come from?" "I do it all the time at home" he looked at me confused "that thing called video games?" I smiled "ya"

We were getting close "What do you do to not get hit" "well other then Kiting and blocking, you fight as you stay behind them then they can't hit you" I laughed out as I looked back, they were following as we landed in the open space "so simple, and makes sense" he chuckled as he kicked down the bordered up door as we ran inside.

We ran on top of the still warm open spring as I made three clones, one dropped to hide in the water as two on both sides of the door with Kunai in all hands and I tossed down spikes as they all stopped moving outside the building.

They were not coming in and he glanced at me "I know this is not a video game, but they want us so they may stay outside until they all come in at once feeling safer with friends, wont be one at a time unless they are impatient" "but they might not come in at all" he finished my words. I nodded, "I don't know the difference between what a video game is and fighting here, but you strangely know some decent fight tactics" I looked at him shocked as he gave me a real eye smile as we stood ready.

We waited and they did not seem to leave, I stood up calmly as we waited but then they started to move towards the entrance making us get ready again. Just like I thought they all came in at once, wind boy in front as he shot a wind jutsu at us but I just blocked with water again as I moved in front of kakashi and then blocked the weapons before he sped around me as my Clones attacked the two in the back and Kakashi joined them as he fought one weapon guy as the other two advanced at me.

They came at me as I started to attack them with my water fists, they just dodged and the wind guy could not do his best moves as it would hit his friend and the other blocked with weapons, so I went after wind guy first so that when I take one out it wont give an advantage to the other, my clone reaching up and holding him in place.

I quickly scanned as Kakashi stayed behind the one guy with a smile on his face as the guy spun around making me laugh and the other two looked back quickly giving me an opening as I slashed out at wind guy, he tried to block in fear and I cut his arm deeply when Kakashi knocked the other out, he fell to the ground out cold on the rock ground. Wind boy tried to run as I kicked out the second weapon man making him jump backwards.

Kakashi blocked wind man and easily knocked him out as the guy was not good at close combat, and we faced the last man as we stood between him and the door and he looked at us scared. "We just wanted the team of kid's for ruining are four month long advance on that town" he spoke up, spilling so we don't hurt him for information. I just looked at him shocked and then looked at kakashi, who looked down at me making the man get a moment and went to attack us as Kakashi moved fast and knocked him out from behind.

"Well, that was easy" He spoke with a smile "Ya, they seemed so tough outside" as I moved the last man out of the water so he did not drown and we left leaving them there.

We moved quickly but not to fast as we headed to the others "You picked the correct man" he said to me as I smiled "good"

Moving back towards the others we sat in a nearby tree as we watched the team finish taking out what was left of a group of seven, we just stayed there as Neji looked up at us before we jumped down and slowly walked over. We all started to head back towards the village, I was glad Kakashi did not use any chakra so he was still upright.

We still walked, he could run but why push him. Guy was booming at us all talking about youth and how we all did so well, I guess Neji saw us block the three but it felt nice to have Guy's praise, he makes me feel special and like I could do anything that sometimes his energy is so needed.

There team seemed to have much more energy then us as they even walked fast but Kakashi stayed at his pace as I enjoyed it and walked next to him. We came across a second road when I felt a small chakra down the road, pausing as I looked down the way, It was on the ground making me worry, everyone was walking so I took the moment and ran towards it. Kakashi was the only one to notice as he paused on the road and watched me.

I landed next to it as there was this little old lady sitting next to a tree looking tired I looked at her worried "hello darling" she spoke with happiness, her chakra so low it worried me. She looked at me strangely when I asked if she was okay "You flirt because you have never known love and mistake sex for it" I just stared at her stunned, where did that come from?

I thought on it and it makes sense "are you a ghost" I joked at this weird lady "Not yet dear" as she tried to stand making me give her a hand. Kakashi was next to us when I got her on her feet "Do you have any water?" she kindly asked making me dig around in my scroll, unsure if there was more. The others just moved on not seeming to notice "I am fine just taking a break, can't walk to long in this hot sun now a days" I nodded "man, I don't have anymore" I looked at her sadly "it is fine dear, I am almost where I need to be" I nodded.

She waved us off and I hesitated before we moved back to the others as we caught back up, they seemed to not notice as we walked in silence again. I started to think on what she said and it seemed so truthful but I felt a little nervous that she knew me so well. Man what a sad revelation and a strange random moment, glancing at Kakashi I hope he did not hear that but he probably did.

We walked for maybe an hour when I passed a bush making me look at the berries, he grabbed my wrist and made me move on, I was not even thinking of eating one but that started a tickle of laughter come out and I could not stop and I looked up at him as I tried to stop, he dropped me arm as he looked forward with a small smile under his mask making the others look back at us confused at my fit.

When we walked next to them as I tried to stop Guy asking what was funny I just shook my head. "Don't want Ava to loose her shirt for the third time" I looked at him with a smirk, they all just looked at his confused and like we were crazy. Kakashi just jumped up onto a branch and started to run making the rest of us join him, I caught up as he was in front of me, Tenten on one side of me and Neji on the other.

Guy and Lee moved next to Kakashi when Guy started to talk about racing and how they need to break the tie "to use my weakness to your advantage is not like you Guy" Kakashi spoke making Guy apologize when Kakashi fake smiled "okay" and He moved so fast he was almost gone and then so was Guy as he yelled at cheating, Lee was so into it he was right behind them.

The three of us shared a look and sighed as we sped up but were not part of the race. "So does this happen a lot?" I joked making Tenten nod "to much" making me laugh as we boosted our speed again as their chakra's were getting to far ahead and I don't want to completely lose them.

With the speed we found our way to the main road as the three of us landed on it and turned towards the big gate looming in the distance as we saw the dust from the dirt road where the three of them were, we just ran calmly and followed. "I wonder how Kakashi did" I mumbled "He is doing well for being hurt" I just shook my head.

Passing into the gate, giving a wave at the cute guards as they waved back, Guy seemed to be ecstatic, I guess he won. Kakashi stood there hands in his pockets so calmly. We all walked to the Hokage tower together, we slowly moved up the circle stairs and I was glad there was no one inside as we all paused outside the door, she looked at all of us and motioned Guy's team in first, they shut the door behind them as both me and Kakashi just leaned on the wall.

"After this and the check up I will be forced to do, I want to try something" his eye was closed as I looked at him, I nodded but he did not see it so I said okay. We just sat in comfortable silence as we waited. I shifted so one foot pressed on the wall but they were taking long "So what is it?" I looked at him "I wanna get in your head" I nodded "man that is gonna hurt" I mumbled "I want to know if maybe you can build up a tolerance" I nodded, that is a good idea even if I am not looking forward to it.

They all walked out as Guy asked if we wanted to join them for a post mission meal, I thanked them but I kind of want to see if I can create an tolerance as they moved on and we walked in, she looked at us curious as it had taken a while for us to come back. We said our mission was a failure and then the fight with the akatsuki and she was completely interested with that. When we brought up that the clouds in my dream was the exact kind on the cloaks everything got real serious.

We spent a while in that room as we talked about it and then got to the part where the others showed up.

After he headed to the hospital and I headed home. I landed on my floor and went straight for the cupboard and I pulled out a bag of chips and a drink and just sat down in wait for Kakashi, I just snacked and saw the green book on my living room table, I stood up chips in hand as I flopped on my couch and decided to reread some of my favorite parts.

I peeked at my window and flipped to the page with me, I smirked as I reread it I don't read it much as it feels weird but it was well done and interesting, I felt him head my way making me toss it back on my table when I noticed not once did he look at it on our mission making me smile. He jumped into my home as I waved at him from my couch, his eyes landed on my book with a smile I stood up and moved towards him "okay" I breathed out "let's do this" as I moved in front of him.

He pulled up his protector with his one eye shut he stared at mine as I stared at him when I opened it, a sharp pain shot through my head before my chakra burned me, I could feel myself fall as I tried not to scream I felt his arms around me before I blacked out, a small flash between that blank area and then everything went black.

I slowly came to as I felt Kakashi in my kitchen, I grabbed my head in pain and sighed as I kicked my feet over the bed and slowly stood up, Peering around he was on my couch eating my chips and my book in his hand, his mask was up as he placed the bag down and looked at me "how long?" I asked "About twenty minutes" "hmm" I moved towards him "Again" he said making me sigh "give me one second"

I sipped my drink and faced him as he stood up and came my way but walked passed me and headed to my room I just followed understanding, would be easier if I was already on my bed. He did it again as the same thing happened but this time when I flashed to that blank space I saw my tattoo on the other side before I blacked out. My headache was worse as I sat up he was back on my couch as I walked back out hand on my head.

He looked up "seventeen minutes" that perked me up "So it is getting less, there is a point to this headache" I smiled. We did this again, this time I came too and he was sitting on my bed reading with his back to the wall as I slowly sat up. He looked my way "fifteen" I smiled. We just kept doing this, my headache was bad but it was not getting worse and we made it down to five, but just as my time out was lower, I spent longer in that small blank space.

We took a small break before I sat on my bed and he leaned over at me one hand on my shoulder as he did it again, this time I walked up to my tattoo and touched it, I felt a shock go through me as I had a small memory of me and an old guy friend we were laughing as I was slightly on the road high as fuck, but we were laughing so hard and could not move as we both tried to get me on the sidewalk before I got hit by a car, I slowly crawled and made it as we lied on our backs unable to move from laughing so much.

I was laughing as my eyes focused and Kakashi who was on the ground slowly standing, we looked at each other confused "what are you doing down there?" I asked "You electrocuted me" "Oh sorry, I touched my tattoo" he got on his feet "you did not fall down" he said making me smile "awesome" He sat next to me "I take it you got a funny memory" I giggled "ya, but I don't know what I was laughing at" he just looked at me curious.

"But you still seem to be out for a moment before you actually pass out" "Ya I go to that blank space with my tattoo" "Well if someone does that and is touching you, press it and you will electrocute them, take them down for a second" I nodded with a smile.

We just sat there for a moment "You don't have any pain killers do you?" He nodded and dug into one of his pockets on his jacket "Wow you really have some?" He handed me one "it is strong" I nodded "I did not know you had some here, if only I knew" as I walked to my kitchen for water.

I dug in my fridge and pulled out some leftover Spaghetti and garlic bread as I warmed it up. Kakashi walked next to me and sniffed as he peered over my shoulder "What is that?" I just laughed "There is enough to share, or I would have waited"

My headache was suddenly gone when I pulled out the food and out them on two plates "Wow my headache is gone" "that is the point" he joked as we sat down on different sides of the table, I stared at my food as I slowly ate it. "In my world it takes longer to kick in" "hmm we are farther in something scientific then you, interesting" I nodded trying not to look, dipping my garlic bread in the sauce and eating it.

He actually did not down it instantly as I stared at me food trying so hard not to look up slightly. If I ever see it, it is better on his terms and he seems to be trusting me so I focused on my food and then shut my eyes as I ate my garlic bread. I saw his chakra move making me look up as he walked to my sink and immediately wash his plate making me look at him startled.

"You don't have to do that" I spoke shocked he just smiled back at me "its fine" as he dried it and put it away "So you do clean, not just get people to do it for you?" I joked. he just giggled and turned back calm and happy. I just finished my food and stood up putting it in the sink as he came close and made me face him as he looked at my face, I suddenly felt nervous before he lifted his eye and tried one more time.

I had a small flash of the blank space but it only lasted a second and I got my eyes to focus as he stared at me as his hands were on my arms but I did not fall down making a silly smile cross my face he smiled and backed up "hmm" he said "Almost perfect" I just spun and grabbed a drink "do you push harder?" he looked at me and shook his head.

He looked outside as I followed his gaze and I noticed it was dark out "maybe next time I will" I nodded as I watched that ass walk to my window before he left, I just smiled so glad that worked and for some reason, the headache did not come back but I blame that on the pill I took. I just washed my dish and sat on my couch turning on the tv making me think back on that random old lady.

"It makes sense" I mumbled to myself as I stood up bored and decided to have a shower, yawning I cut it short and waddled into my room in my underwear and PJ top as I fell asleep glad to be in my bed but wishing I could be naked again in my own apartment but I move on the side of caution here, people sometimes just show up.

* * *

Anko, Kurenai and Shizune sat around the table with me as we sat in a restaurant, we were having a good girls night while drinking laughing a lot. When Kakashi strolled by the window as Anko gave me a look "So Ava" I looked up at her "What is your favorite part of a guy" I swallowed my food as I raised my eyebrow at her making her and Shizune giggle.

"On the face" she stared while smirking at me, I smiled "A smile, a cute smile gets me every time" she looked interested "I guess Kakashi is out" as she watched him walk away with a smirk "I would have thought the eyes" she mumbled as Shizune said she also likes the eyes. I nodded "nice eyes are good, but an adorable smile just pulls me in" As I drank "A beard" Kurenai spoke up with a flutter in her voice "Ya that beard on Asuma is quiet nice" Shizune joked making her look away and blush.

She still has issues saying that they are together out loud for some reason.

I looked at Anko, she looked at me in thought "I tend to never look at the face first" she joked making us all laugh as we drank some more. I leaned forward to grab some of the almost gone chips and dipped it "Ya in my world I judged guys by their shoes, but here you all wear the same thing" they all looked at me curious, it was not weird to them.

"There was tons of styles but a high top shoe made them ten times hotter" They did not understand as I waved my hand and let it go.

"The arm's" Shizune spit out drunk, I smiled "the sexy v they have is my favorite part" As I put my hands on my waist in a v shape and they all nodded with agreement as we all pictured that. I stood up giggling and got a new plate of a chips and dip, I leaned on the bar as they made it and looked at the laughing table, we were almost the only ones in here, they handed it to me and I brought it back, we all went after it like crazy.

Our conversation switched to the best kind of Alcohol. Tsunade walked in looking worn out and we all waved her over as we had such a loud debate over the best, she understood and walked over to the bar grabbing every drink we spoke about and her favorite before walking over as I slid closer to Shizune in the now over packed booth. Pulling out paper we are going to give a number out of five to the drinks and what ever has the best score wins.

I love how the 'queen" of this place is sitting here drinking with us and so fun.

Anko's won first place, mine was third.

We ordered some real food making the place happy at the amount we were spending tonight, I don't talk to her or Shizune much but man they are fun when drunk. We were all at least feeling it when she pulled out something almost like a deck of cards and Tsunade wanted to play a game for money making Shizune tell her she never wins but that made the rest of want to play.

She explained the pretty common game to me and we decided only to play for low amounts, I was a little lost for a while but I still had more wins then the Hokage. I guess in a little over a month there will be another festival this time for the sun before I was asked about the holiday's were like in my world.

I told them about Christmas and Halloween, valentines day, even saint patty's day came up. They all seemed interested when Tsunade looked at me "So your holidays are all about sweats and drinking or giving each other stuff" I laughed as I thought about it "ya"

"That sounds nice" Shizune spoke "I don't know, I eat sweats and drink almost everyday" Anko spoke as she shook her small cup of booze making me smile at her "Halloween sounds fun" Kurenai spoke up "dressing in random costumes seems interesting" "I guess" Anko spoke.

Tsunade dealt a new set of cards "the whole gift giving seems interesting" I nodded feeling slightly homesick, "So, This one is for double" Tsunade said as we picked up our cards while nodding.

I put down a card as I think I was winning, being intoxicated did not help, they all sighed as I pulled the money towards me "sorry sexy bitches, it is all mine" Anko chuckled "I don't think any of them have been called a sexy bitch before" I smirked at her and looked around the table "that is sad, you guys are sexy bitches" Anko just smirked at me from across the table "damn right" making us all giggle and Tsunade dealt a new hand.

* * *

I woke up to my loud t.v, I fell asleep on my couch from a long night with the girls when I checked the time "Shit" I shuffled slowly to the bathroom for a quick shower, I said I would help Iruka today as he was taking some kids on a tracking and hiding trial, he asked me as I can easily watch them all as they hide in a small forest and in his words am not bad at it. It was Iruka so I said yes but I was dreading dealing with kids all morning.

I got dressed and quickly ran to the coffee shop, walking in there was a small line of three ninja's I did not know as I waited, my main lady saw me and gave me a smile, I gave a small tired smile back, it took only a few minutes when I got to the front and she already had my large order ready for me, I wish they took tips sometimes so I could tip this lady as we shared a second of chatting before I headed towards the training zone seven to wait.

I Still don't know her name and now its to late to ask, hoping one day someone will just call it out, I just leaned on a wooden post and lit a smoke as I enjoyed my coffee glad I was early.

I was able to almost finish my coffee when I felt Iruka and eight tiny chakra's head my way, they loud noise of the children came booming over the quiet wind, I sighed before I moved into a spot they could see me and I waved at him, his kind smile was big on his face. I looked at these tiny people and felt a little sick they are training to be soldiers but I moved passed that and gave the kids a fake smile.

They all sat in the grass as Iruka told us what was going to happen, I listened as I was confused on my part also. Scanning the kids I saw a small kid with red lines under his eyes and a small dog on his head, that one is gonna do well.

Once he explained the kids all ran into the forest while yelling in happiness and went to hide but once they found places to hide it got real silent. He took one side of the forest and I took the other, the first one I ran across was a small girl but she left her feet out and I nudged them with my foot and told her to hide again but make sure everything is hidden, she looked like she was going to cry as she ran off to hide again and I just followed her chakra.

Next was two boys hiding together but they hid well and passed this part and they ran out of the forest glad to be the first two that passed. I moved towards the next as I walked over, it was the Inuzuka, sadly I could see his small dogs tail and they breathed slightly to loud so I made him hide again, I watched Iruka pass one as the kid ran off.

Then I ran across a kid that was so good at hiding that if I could not feel her chakra I may have completely missed her, I told her she passed and did incredibly well making her squeak and run back out of the small forest.

Passing the Inuzuka again this time he was well hidden and I passed him as he ran out talking to his small brown dog. Noticing Iruka sent a new one to hide when I ran across the first girl, sadly she started to breath heavy when I came close in fear and I wanted to pass her but I sent her to hide once more and to watch her breathing.

There was only two left and I made my way back to that girl, but she had listened to me, now she was breathing quietly and completely hidden as I smiled at her and told her she passed, she was so happy and almost hugged me as she ran back to the others as I walked towards Iruka who seemed to finally pass the last one also and we headed back to the kids as we followed the kid out of the forest.

This time I was sent into the forest to be found, before I went in he whispered in my ear to try and not be to easy but not be to hard. I jumped onto a low branch a little into the forest and leaned on the trunk as I waited. I watched as they all spread out with no real idea on how to find me, other then the Inuzuka who came right for me as I figured but that amazing hider girl was following him as she used him to find me, a smart girl.

The dog barked and they both looked up at me and I gave him a nod that he passed as he ran back out when the girl looked up at me with a cocky smirk and I gave her a nod as well, she knows she is good.

Not one other kid headed my way making me move around and closer to the bigger group, I even started to stalk some kids from low branches wishing they would just look up. This part was lasting a while and slowly I started to check them off when it came down to the last kid as I stalked him but when he started to sniffle I jumped down and landed behind him.

The kid just continued to walk around blindly as I followed behind him silently but after a minute or to of not even looking back I finally spoke up "Sometimes you need to look in all directions hun" the kid spun around shocked as he sniffled again I just nodded for him to follow me "okay sensei" We just headed back as the word sensei rattled in my head, it was hard to say but harder to hear, I don't feel like a sensei.

Letting him stop crying before we joined the rest of the kid's, Just in case the kid's here are just as mean as the ones from home. I know he did not really pass but he was all that was left and I can tell Iruka, maybe he will get some kind of help from a real teacher. This had taken a few hours and then the kids were sent home as they ran off so happy and about four ran off together to play some game.

We went to eat as his favorite place and chatted about the kids, I told him how the one girl listened to me and fixed the problem every time and that was admirable, and how that cocky little girl stood out and did incredibly well. Other then that last crying boy the rest kind of blended into each other.

We sat down and ordered "So, how was teaching?" he asked with a kind smile "Not as bad as I thought it would be" I gave him a smile "kind of weird, for me to be able to help someone else" he nodded "I felt that way when I started" we just shared a smile as our bowls were placed in front of us. "makes you understand how far you have come when you notice you actually have wisdom to give" I nodded as I tried to eat a noodle, but I continued to drop it off my chopstick making him laugh at me before I got annoyed and just slurped it up.

He had to grade some tests as I watched him walk away once he was done, I have not tried to be him in a long time, I wonder if I can change my smell a little like him and then see what fun I could have. I payed my meal with a smirk and went to get his shampoo I saw him grab once, I washed my hair quickly and enjoyed his smell before I made full body mirror and got my Iruka down.

First I went to stalk him, I found him in a ground floor room and I peeked into the window and watched him, his face started to turn my way making me duck down with a smile, peeking one more time I moved away and just walked around town with my hands in my pockets, no one seeming to know I was not him. What can I do...

A few people said hi to me and some kids ran by bowing and saying hello sensei.

I watched as a cute chunin ninja girl walk by as she checked me out I gave her a friendly smile and a what up nod making her smile bigger, we both watched each other as we walked by also looking back, I might just get him a girlfriend as we turned away and continued on. "Well, that was rather uncharacteristic" I heard a familiar voice as I looked up, sitting in a nearby tree was Kakashi, nose deep in his book, why his chakra was hidden I don't know.

I stuck my hand behind my head and tried to do the best Iruka I could, giving him the sweet smile this man tends to give. He looked away from his book and down at me "Ava seems to be changing me" I joked "Well you do slightly smell like her" he just stared "I was at her place" Suddenly he was beside me slightly bent over and started to poke my face with a finger, I naturally would laugh but Iruka wouldn't.

So I held back my laugh and trying to seem angry as I yelled at him to stop, he did and leaned back, hands sliding back in his pockets. I faked an annoyed look "I spent the day with kids, don't be one" I wonder if I can fool this guy, am I?

"You just really smell like her" "Ava helped me earlier with the kids then she cooked me some food" He nodded at me, I don't think I am fooling him "Well" I raised an eyebrow "got a little close" that slightly shocked him, maybe I am? "Really?" He just stared at me, man I can't fucking tell if he buys this or not man he is so good at being un fucking readable.

"Why you jealous?" This time I am changing it up, he knows it is me I am sure. That startled him as I gave him a flirty look "Don't be jealous, Ava can't hold a candle to you" He seemed so disturbed making me feel bad.

This time I glared "I can't fucking tell man"

He stared at me blankly "do you know who I am or not" this time he gave an eye smile but he did not answer making me sigh. "You did pretty well" I just looked over at him as now I was his exact height, then I winked at him making him sigh "You smell like both" "ya" I put my hand behind my head "I was only caught last time because of smell and I wanted to see how many people I could fool, but then there was you"

I gave him a what up nod he shut his eye and shook his head "Ava" I just laughed and started to walk by, I want to see how many people I can fool, he wont stop me. Kakashi spun and started to walk beside me as we moved farther into the main shopping district "So where is he?" "grading papers, I was not lying about helping him with kids" "Your goal in this?" "I just want to see if I can fool any of you badass ninja's, but not you"

"Actually, I was not sure""but you did doubt""It was the hitting on of the female ninja" I smiled "hmm" as I looked at him when we came across that female teacher that did most of the extracurricular classes, her long green hair was so beautiful. She walked up with a smile and said hi to both of us, I don't know her name but she started to talk to me about some kind of advice I gave her making me just kindly smile and nod along like I knew what she was talking about.

Luckily she was a talker and I did not have to speak as she rambled on, Kakashi looking even more entertained as time went by, then she said she had to go and ran off. I just breathed out "So he knows that cutie, I like her" I mumbled as I looked in the direction she went "I wonder if there is something there, hmm, should I try and get him a date?" I looked over at him, he just shook his head "I think Iruka would be too embarrassed if you set that up" I nodded "ya, you are right, that would be mean to him"

I just sighed and dropped it, turning back into myself startling a ninja not far away that came up to me "I swore you were him" he shook his head and walked off "Well I guess that went okay" I mumbled. "I still now really want to set him up, just not as him" He just made a noise "I really liked that green haired girl, I took a few of her classes long ago and she treated me like a person and not an alien"

He nodded at me "I did see that, from even Iruka" I nodded with a smile "ya" I just started to stroll "glad that stopped, once I became old news" "You are still news" I looked at him shocked, huh? "They have just heard good things about you" "really?" I almost whispered as a small smile on my face "You are just now, the leaf village alien" I smiled up at him and giggled "awesome"

We walked for a moment before I grabbed him in a tight hug shocking him before I rubbed my face on his vest and backed up before he really understood, I just smirked and poofed into him, before I smirked and ran off hoping some of his scent stuck.

I ran down a road before I ran across a very hot women, her big chest was almost not even covered in her incredibly short yellow dress, I landed in front of her, taking every ounce of Kakashi hotness I blanked my face as she looked at me, I gave her a head nod before I checked out her body, my eyes fully looking at her from her high heals back up to her blonde hair.

She actually looked startled at my gutsy move before she smiled and flirted back, flicking her hair to the side I did not speak but gave her Kakashi's dreamy eye with a hint of I know you want this. I could feel his eyes on me but he did not interfere. We did not say one word as we slightly moved closer looking like we might kiss and I could almost feel his shocked look on his face as she gave me a flirty wink, "Tonight, BBQ, five" she stroked my arm as she sauntered off without looking back.

He landed next to me looking incredibly shocked to the core "You did not say a word" I smirked at him "I know, I got game but your fine ass helped a lot" "Well that is true" he looked at me with a smile.

"I had to see if it works here but you have a date, stay or go" I turned back into me "its just nice to know, I got it" He looked in her direction and I followed his eye, "not my type, Women like that are not for me" I was shocked now, that women was fine, I moved closer "wow, really?" I smirked up at him, "Never would have guessed" "she will make me pay, lead me on and take all my money" I gave her a look over and smiled up at him "hmm, you are suddenly cooler"

He looked down at me "I did not know you had money" I winked up at him.

"But to get a girl like that so easy, you are skilled" he joked. "She did not even get to see your ass" I tsked as I shook my head. His hand landed on my head before he pushed my head back a little making me laugh.


	39. Wolf

I was walking the forest, thick fog all around me when that alpha wolf appeared out of nowhere and stared at me, howls were heard from all around me and there was small shadows moving around in the fog when it walked up to me growing with every step, changing from gray to white. He got so big that I was the height of his front leg as he looked down at me, looking at me in my eyes. "Find me" he spoke before he turned and vanished slowly shrinking to normal height before the forest got so quiet as I walked forward where a beat down and broken stone tower stood in front of me.

I woke up sitting in my bed clutching my blanket, it was a creepy dream and yet something about it felt right and calm. Feeling a strange and amazing connection to that wolf, was that just a dream? I slowly shuffled to my coffee maker and filled it with water as I thought about it, when the overflowing took my thoughts back, I made a noise as I turned it on and got ready for the day.

I have dreams that mean nothing, I think, as I thought back on Guy in a thong making me chuckle. My morning routine has changed a little as I need missions to gain more speed and stamina I mostly mess with chakra control and work out and stretch, when it comes to fighting I duel a genin if one is around.

After I drank mostly the whole pot I ran off towards where Lee workouts in the morning, having him by my side for workouts tends to push me more then I do. I was glad to see him in the village and joined him before we turned it into a competition between us. He takes after Guy so much it is strange they are not related but the whole time we did this that wolf did not leave my head as its words rattled around.

I downed a bottle of water as I sat in the grass catching my breath and covered in sweat as Lee ran off. I stared into the nearby forest seeing its eyes in the trees, a feeling like I need to find him just grew stronger.

I enjoyed the strong wind and silence before I stood up with a strong need to pee, I downed a pot of coffee and a water bottle making me head home quickly. Moving on roofs Anko came from the way I was headed as she grabbed my arm and made me stop on a roof, I smiled at her but I needed to go as I shook her arm off me "you on a mission?" I shook my head "No I really need to use the bathroom" I laughed as I ran off.

She chuckled and followed me home, I moved fast and I was glad to be home as I gained some relief. She asked what I was doing today through the door "nothing so far" I yelled back as I checked myself out, my hair was a big mess from the wind and I hated it now it was just to long. I walked out while pulling on it and she seemed to understand where my mind was.

"I can cut it if you want" I nodded with a smile "that would be great, you any good?" She shook her shoulders making me trust her a little less but I need a cut.

I sat down and handed her some scissors "just around my chest" she nodded and started to brush it, so I told her about my dream.

"Well, you can be strange maybe it was real" I just sat there "Maybe the wolves want to be your summon" that perked me up "how cool would that be" she made a noise "that man you changed to stone got wolf ears, maybe you are connected to them already" I made another more excited noise. She paused for a second "I seem to be free maybe we can go look for that tower if she allows us" "really, you would come?" "well your weak ass can't go alone"

"What if it is just a dream?" "Well we get to go out and do nothing but run in the forest" she joked.

She was done, as I stood up feeling like I lost weight and walked to the bathroom to inspect it, it was shorter and not that great "ya, don't switch for this, you are a better ninja" she just laughed as I poofed my hair around, it was not horrible so I shrugged my shoulders and excepted it "It is not to bad" I smirked at her as she grabbed my hand and we ran to the hokage tower "best to go now before one of us is put on a mission" I nodded with a smile.

Landing in the hallway the door was shut, I recognized the ninja's inside even if I did not know their names, the silence seal was up so we could not hear a word. They came out and walked with purpose, I guess they are being sent and not coming back. Me and anko checked out the sexy men's ass's and mumbled to each other on which was the best once they were out of hearing range.

It took a minute before she invited us in as she looked at us curious before Anko told her she wanted a mission with me to find some wolves and re grabbed my hand, making her look at us like we were crazy so I explained my dream.

Tsunade looked down at the paper on her desk and shuffled some around "it seems like a long shot" she said sadly before she looked at me "but I love Katsuyu, so" she looked me over "yes" making us both smile as I got real excited "but" she paused "if you can't find it under five days, head back" I nodded with a smile as I squeezed her hand making her squeeze back.

I spent a while getting food and everything I needed we might be gone for a while, fixed up my weapons and headed to the gate. I jumped from the roof to the empty area by the big open gate and waved at the cuties, one waved back and the other gave me a nod.

I just sat down on my ass in the middle of the dirt and looked at the sky, filled with a happy and excited feeling of what if. It took her a bit but she showed up, she was fast and landed next to me as I smiled up at her "look what I got" she shook a scroll like mine as I stood up "Let me guess" she looked at me confused "there is alcohol in there" she smirked before she nodded.

I just shook my head as we walked out the gate "you may have a problem" I joked "It is only a problem when I start to fall on my ass" I let it go, but that worried me slightly. I headed north the way we came from when I was with Kakashi, heading back to that area to start looking, "I don't know if tracking the wolves will help, or this tower is somewhere else" she just nodded and let me lead her to where we will start looking.

"I might get us lost" I smiled over at her and she just shook her head "I would not expect anything else" I laughed as I boosted my speed. It took a few minutes when we passed that road the old lady was on perking me up that I am going the right way, I just smiled so excited and boosted my speed again her easily staying next to me.

Moving passed the abandoned hot spring I got so excited I made a noise making her look at me curious "I am just going the right way" I laughed at her.

"So, does this ability use a lot of chakra?" she nodded, "to get to top guy it uses a lot, but your chakra pool is bigger now a days and you might be able to get some decent ones" I smiled again "I hope this is what we think it is" I mumbled quietly.

We passed the second road and landed in the previously destroyed area, getting here so much faster then I thought "this is where I saw them last" we both looked around "quite a fight" she said and I just nodded as I moved towards the treeline I last saw them go.

She sighed and stood there with one hand on her hip "So, I don't know if finding the wolves is the correct path but we should focus on that tower" I nodded at her "I think we should split up and just take a quick look around and see if it is nearby and if not we can figure out what to do next" I nodded, I ended up running left high in the trees.

Boosting my senses so I can look for the wolves and the broken down building, our wide arch from each other I started to lose Anko on my chakra sense. I made sure to look down for any signs people once were in this area. I could smell animal scat and hear noises of many animals but I still could not find the wolves. Suddenly there was a strange and strong chakra nearby making me pause on a branch leaning on the tree with my hand I checked the chakra over.

This person seemed calm and happy and did not move, seemingly not on a mission or doing really anything, I was unsure if I should approach this person or not. My gut said nothing to me, I was not afraid of it but I decided to take a wide arch around it and avoid the person.

I ran for a few minutes and I saw nothing, no wolves, no tower and I think I should head back to the start and wait for Anko. Suddenly that guy came back in view as he landed behind me quickly. I stopped moving and looked back at him "what are you looking for? It was not me" I turned around and there was a man, he leaned on a trunk looking calm his dark hair floated over his left eye in what my world would call an emo cut.

He wore a half open green robe tied in the middle with a thin brown rope, no shirt, he was the size of a truck and his muscled arms looked well as they came out of the armless robe, crossed over his chest. He wore no leaf symbol, or any symbol but he was calm and did not seem threatening to me. I just gave him a half fake smile and did not answer.

He looked around "there is nothing out here but animals" before his eyes landed on me again and looked me over, I don't think he knows I am a sensor. Once his eyes stared at parts of me I started to feel slightly worried, I need to pass him to go back and I think I should. I got real nervous when his eyes locked on mine, something dark behind them.

Anko was not in view, I faked my smile "I am looking for herbs, and I think they are that way" As I pushed off and started to run in a slight arch around him but he was behind me fast before I was slammed into a tree, his chakra was suddenly cold, not like Kakashi's block from feelings but something dark and creepy. The fear in me rising, no.

The men here are not like that!

The fear turned into anger when his hand slid by my ass, Water rising on my back as his one hand was pressed into my back I spiked it around his hand and cut him making him make a noise and back up slightly "Stupid girl" he spoke with anger, but I was able to move away and jumped far, anger in me getting stronger as I glared at him covering my fists with water.

"No women can beat me, your wasting your time" I just glared.

He was strong and might be right, so I did foliage fade on him. To him I disappeared literally into the trees like a ghost as some colorful flowers grew where I stood, I hit the trees and started to run.

I could feel him break it and come after me as I zigzagged around dropping down genjutsu clones to distract him. I need to run, I need Anko.

I did see him get distracted by one as he ran at it before he noticed and then ran after a second, I could see the anger in him grow when he started to get on my real ass, I boosted my speed as much as I could but he was gaining on me. I quickly ditched my weights, I can buy more when I get home.

I was faster as I moved around in no real pattern to lose him as I headed towards where Anko might be.

Fog started to rise in the forest as he seemed to stay on me easy, making me jump higher into the trees. He was in front of me as he kicked me in the side and I went flying down to the ground, grabbing onto a branch with chakra before I hit the fog, unsure what it does before I moved up into the tree dodging a second kick.

He came at me with a punch as I blocked it with water cutting into his arm again making him move backwards and do some hand signs, he tried to use genjustsu on me as I could feel it around my heart, feeling the same as puppy love, I think he was trying to Ninja drug me.

I easily pushed it away without hand signs but man that pissed me off. I dove at him as I pushed off with chakra, my speed much faster and I started to punch and slash out with my water as he dodged and blocked with a kunai. He slowly started to glare at me more and more as I had him on defense. I could feel the blood lust rise in me and he could feel it also.

I never needed to know how to hide my chakra so I can't hide my intent, he just smirked at me, so much darkness on his face. He suddenly moved so fast and was behind me again as he reached out for my hair to pull, I ducked fast enough, glad Anko cut it and spun low to ground as I slashed out with my water almost cutting his legs before I aimed and pushed off with chakra, ramming my shoulder into his junk like I did with Kuro.

He went flying off the branch and made a pained noise as he fell towards the ground landing in the fog. I glared down before I turned and ran again, I then felt four of him go to circle me, clones, as I watched the real one stay back slightly.

I landed toes on a branch as I felt one come in close as I jumped backwards and flew up high behind me landing on high branch as I spun, sending Kunai to take the it out fast, hitting them from behind they poofed into nothing, I was unsure if these were the kinds that can hurt me or just distract me. I moved again as I dodged some weapon flying at me from his direction, one clone came in close and went to hit me as I just held up my arm to test.

It did not hurt me and I calmly ignored them all and moved towards the real guy. I came in close pulling out my whip I almost startled him as I whipped his ankle from behind to slow him down, jumping to a higher branch I moved to surround him with it, I got a good grip as I locked his arms to his side and was about to get in close when the strength of him showed as he used his muscles to get free and my whip broke in a few places.

I was shocked and moved to get some space on this strong man, but he was on me quickly and I felt slightly flustered giving him an opening as he punched me in the stomach and I went flying off the branches again heading to the fog. He knocked the wind out of me as I clung to a trunk again to avoid the ground, as I tried to breath he was on me again.

He kicked me in the side and this time I flew into an area that I could not stop as I landed into the fog and hit the ground hard. I was worried as I felt the chakra cover my sense, the fog did not hurt but it blocked me from seeing him with eyes or chakra as I stood up, I could not even hear a sound. I went to get out but he was on me fast as I felt him hit me in the side again, then he kicked me from behind.

The fog blocks me and shows him where I am, what an amazing jutsu.

I was being kicked around like a soccer ball but I could not get out, his hits were so hard that I winced every time, the strength he had could easily break bones if he hit the right spots but he seemed to not focus on the areas that could. He is not using it to his full advantage.

He came in close as he grabbed my hair and pulled me back, his body leaning into mine, being this close I could hear his manic laughter that with even a little space disappears. I was scared and angry as I mind fucked him and he dropped my hair and I tried to get out, I jumped straight up unsure where a tree was but he knows genjutsu and I did not have time as he jumped and grabbed my ankle pulling me back down.

I tried to cover my hands with water but for some reason it was weaker in here, when he started to physically grab me and pull me as I tried to fight back. I was getting more scared by the second and my mind started to freak out, I had ragged breaths and I was panicking making me unable to think clearly.

He had me on the ground, his leg holding down my right arm as one hand wrapped around my neck and the other ran over my chest, I felt like the broken scared kid, like the last time this happened and my panic grew, my free hand wrapped around his hand as he choked me hard.

His hand slowly moved down and I was starting to see black spots when the panic turned back into anger, I felt down by my tattoo with my chakra and I pressed it. A flash of memory ran through me of the man who did this last time, but it was short as I felt this truck of man seemed to be knocked out for a second as I spun that small circle around my hand as I cant make a full fist.

He was pressed on me, so heavy and I could not move when he came to and went to choke me again but as his head lifted I cut it off with my water.

I was able to wiggle free of his body and the fog started to fade as I got on my feet, breathing heavily while rubbing my neck.

My senses started to came back as the smell of copper was everywhere, I looked around as the forest came into view, my feelings were a mess I felt a little crazy.

I looked down at his head and I kicked it like a soccer ball "are you fucking dead" I yelled filled with so many emotions "You are so dead you fucking asshole" I bent over breathing trying my hardest to get passed all these feelings when I started to laugh "why do I find this funny" I calmed a little and just ran towards the lake to meet up with Anko still feeling crazy.

I ran fast taking a few minutes before I felt her there before I landed in the open area, she looked my way with a smile before her face dropped and she just stared at me, I looked down and I was covered in blood.

"Oh shit" she said as I moved to the lake quickly and waded in, I could see it run off from me as I covered my face, her chakra moving next to me as she stood above trying to talk but the water blocked her voice, I just made sure I cleaned it from my face and hair before I stuck my head back up.

I looked up at her finally getting a control on my emotions and I just shook my head at her sad, I made sure I was as clean as I could be but my clothes were done for as I reached in my scroll and pulled out a new set, I carry at least one around every time since that shirt mishap. I got dressed in front of her, turning my back to her when I needed to put on my top and she asked what happened so carefully.

I just shook my head and looked at her "did you find it?" I asked and she said no.

We both just sat down as I got some rest and I told her in a short sentence about the fight "so, do you have an idea on what to do next?" I asked the smarter women. Trying not to talk about that fight anymore we both stood up and talked about our next idea to find this tower.

"Well it is not nearby so maybe we can find the wolves, maybe they could help" she looked at me as I nodded with a blank face "or eat us" she joked trying to pull me out of my mood, so I gave her a fake smile and I boosted my senses, we went looking for wolf tracks.

Anko was a pretty good tracker.

We finally found some paw prints and started to follow them, we ended up moving between the path Anko took and the center of the forest in between us. She tried to make me laugh a few times and I would just give her a small smile but it was nice she was trying to bring back my happy mood.

We just walked for a while as I slid my hands in my pockets and followed the trail.

When I could smell them, that perked me up as I grabbed her arm and gave her a happy look, we jumped into the trees and headed there way quietly. We came to a small area that had a bit of field and a big cave entrance, we both looked down at the small pack, some pups were play fighting as two wolves watched them when one stuck up her nose and sniffed as she stood.

The pups were forced inside as a third wolf came out smelling us on the air, I gave her a look saying what now, she just looked back and nudged her head for me to see if they would kill me or not, I smirked and shook my head before I sighed and looked back down. I was so nervous but I can easily jump up high again if they attack me.

I moved in the trees so I could land as far from them as possible while in view. I landed on the ground and just stood there in a non threatening way, the three looked at me and growled as the hair on there neck stood up, I looked towards Anko scared but I dodged lightning I think I can dodge them.

When the alpha came out of the cave and walked in front of them and they stopped, I just stared with wide eyes when they all started to just stare back at me and he took a step forward, even if this mission is pointless this was a very cool moment.

I gave a full Kakashi smile wondering if that would help but I did not move an inch so they don't get scared "hello again" he took another step forward I could hear Anko make a small noise "Do you remember me?" he stepped again, slowly and calmly making me worry again.

Before he turned his face not leaving mine, then turned and looked to the side and stared, Anko made another noise before he looked back at me and growled. I jumped into the trees and Anko landed beside me as they all stayed on guard I gave her a look and we started to run in the direction he looked. My happy mood was back as I laughed while we ran fast "that was amazing" I yelled.

She just chuckled "dragonfly the wolf whisperer will be your future title" I laughed as we seemed to fly in the trees, "The alien and the wolf" I mumbled "sounds like a book" I laughed at her joke as she gave me a strange smile, she was glad I seemed to have mine back making me smack her ass and speed up.

We slowed down after a few minutes making sure we stayed in the correct line and look out for the tower "I wonder how far it is" I mumbled. We stayed around the middle of the trees she was pretty good at moving in the forest and I trusted her that we were on the right path as I have no idea. We just ran when we came across a field and paused, the sun was getting low and this was a perfect spot to camp.

She went for wood as I made a small fire pit and pulled some big logs over we could sit on. We set it up and I made some food "I have more hope now that this has a point" I mumbled as I snacked on my food "So long as we stay on the right path" she pointed behind me making me nod as put the direction in our heads for when we wake up, directly behind this log.

We chatted and laughed a lot before we went to sleep.

I sat up in my bag and stretched as I felt the world wake up with a big smile on my face, the sounds of animals were light but wonderful, it was still dark out so I grabbed some wood and re started the fire before I pulled out the BBQ and a pot for coffee. Anko stayed sleeping through it all as I started to cook and filled up the pot with a bottle of water.

Yawning I looked around at the slightly foggy air and the dewy grass, the wind strong in this area giving me a small chill, I guess we are moving beyond the warmth even if I don't know where exactly we are. I just enjoyed the morning when the food was cooked as I moved her part to the side so I don't over cook them.

I smiled at her as she slept, kinda glad I did not wake her easy.

I had drank half the pot when she finally got up, she was so cute in the morning as she got up and got some coffee before I finished it all. We both just sat there quietly for a while before we cleaned up and started to run again.

We paused when there was a strange feeling in the air and jumped backwards, Landing on the ground and looking in the very dense trees "it is a seal" I smirked as she looked at me like I was being cocky before she smirked back. We paused and got a look around the area, I tossed in a plant I pulled from the ground just to test nature energy on it as I was not skilled at the detection of the kinds like Hayashi.

We waited for over five minutes and nothing seemed to be happening. I gave her a look and I slowly moved forward unsure where the exact line was I just shuffled until I felt it on my sense again, I moved into it deeper and I seemed to be fine. Looking back at her she waved her hand telling me to go, I nodded and started to walk faster while looking around.

The trees were packed so tight as I weaved passed them when I saw it, the tower from my dream I was so happy I yelled at her wondering if she could hear me, sadly she can't come in as I have nothing to break the seals with I ran towards the beat up tower as I carefully stepped over the roof pieces on the ground. Peeking inside the half off door there did not seem to be any traps.

I had a feeling like I was meant to come here as I slowly shuffled around, even with only a few small holes and crappy windows it was decently lit inside, just slightly dark enough to make me slowly shuffle my feet for ground traps. This area was open concept and the stairs on the far side were broken and almost non existent so I would need to jump up to the second floor.

There was a few scrolls lying around like someone dropped them as I followed the trail and looked at them all. I wished for Anko to tell me what has purpose so I just shuffled ones that looked interesting into my scroll for the leaf village.

Why is scrolled abandoned towers such a thing in this forest? Lost to it's own people, maybe from different countries that needed to abandon and could not come back, might even be from the war.

I jumped up carefully to the second floor as I clung with chakra and pulled myself up, there was some holes in this floor and walked carefully before I noticed there was no scrolls and it was a bed and kitchen area, looking like there was a fire and on the far side was the seals that were still up attacked to a battery lightly glowing blue.

I just moved and tried to walk up the broken stairs to the next level, I cracked a few and knocked one down completely making me giggle. This floor with the broken roof was very bright and easy to see. I just slowly moved from one scroll to the next and stuffed most in my scroll as I moved around carefully. When I saw something peeking form underneath a broken chair making me kick it away. It was a fancy looking scroll, it was wide and big and dark gray with light blue on the sides, it was not like the rest.

Looking at it closely it was the wolf scroll. I squealed in happiness, not sure what to do exactly, I just stared at it with so much excitement, that wolf really did want me, he wanted me to get this I just yelled "yes" so loud, I never felt so loved and wanted before and by a fucking wolf. I decided to check out the rest of the scrolls up here before I left, the smile never leaving my face and my excitement just grew.

I picked up the last one and stuffed it in my now pretty full scroll before I made the mistake of lightly jumping as the floor cracked under me and I fell to the next level. I sat there unmoving in case this one cracks as well before I slowly stood up rubbing my ass "man" before I laughed like crazy and carefully escaped the tower before I headed to Anko.

She was leaning a tree drinking as she inspected her nails when I landed in front of her with the biggest smile on my face. She looked up calmly at my face and I shook the scroll at her, she smirked at me "well what do you know" She took one more big swig before we decided to go back to our last camp site.

She told me all about it and how to do this as we ran, I was so giddy. We came to it and gathered everything but it was still light out as the sen was getting close to setting when I walked to the middle of the field.

I was so nervous, we stood in the open field as I stared at her "don't be nervous" she gave me a dark smirk "Do what I told you"

I nodded as I reopened the pretty scroll, I rolled it out and looked at all the names not recognizing one, I bit my finger and wrote down my name before I rolled it back up. I was filled with nerves as I calmed down so I could focus my chakra, I did the hand signs and slammed down my hand, pushing only a little like she told me too, try more chakra after the first try.

A poof accorded when small white wolf pup sat there staring at me.

We both stared at each other as I was so focused on it a big smile across my face, It's tail wagged slightly as it also stared at me. Anko giggled "its so small and cute" that made the small pup turn her way and growl showing off it's teeth.

I laughed with a smile and squatted down "hi" my smile so big it reached my eyes, it looked back at me. It does not talk like Kakashi's dog but it understood me well "So I did this right" I did not know what to say to the tiny pup but it looked at the scroll before back at me "nice to meet you, do you have a name?" "this is different then mine" she mumbled from the side. It cocked her head making me laugh "can I touch you?" It walked forward towards my hand as I reached out and rubbed its tiny ear.

I wish it talked to explain somethings to me but it did not "can I do this whenever?" I asked and it seemed to nod "thank you" as I stroked it's back. We just looked at each other for a moment before it walked over to the scroll on the ground, picked it up in it's mouth, gave me a look and poofed away.

I was so startled as I looked up at Anko "they tend to carry it and people pass it on personally" I nodded understanding "they must be glad to have it back" she said before looking in thought "Might be why they wanted you" she smirked at me.

"You need more chakra to get bigger and higher ones" I nodded again but the smile would not leave my face "should I try and get that white one from my dream?" "Give it some time, you may need all your chakra" I nodded "But you may not be strong enough for the big man" I looked at her sad but I get it, my chakra is growing but at this point in time I doubt I can pull one out like Tsuande.

We cooked some food as she pulled out the rest of her bottle, she filled me a mug of it as we sat there drinking and eating as I rambled on about how cool this was, even if it was not as amazing to her as she has one but she let me rant away not taking away my excitement.

She looked at me with a smile "you are so cute when you ramble" that made me shut up and look at her as I laughed rubbing the back of my head "I have been talking a while eh?" She nodded with a smirk as she filled up my cup again. "I am just so excited I could kiss you" I laughed "but we shouldn't, right?" I winked at her as she chuckled.

We started to drink a bit and I was feeling it slightly, making me stop as I continued to eat even if I was full, but the food was so good I could not stop. The sun was down as we poked at the fire and just chatted about everything. Before I lied in my bag and just looked at the stars, I may not be able to get the strongest ones but I wonder what what I can, my thoughts were wild and I could not sleep as I stood up and moved away from her, I wanna see.

I moved away and did the hand signs before I pushed about half of my chakra. The moon lighting the field well when two wolves poofed into view, they were so big the heads on all fours came to just above my waist. They looked at me like the others, a strong penetrating gaze.

They moved around me slightly before the female sat down in front of me while the male continued to circle when I felt a male voice in my head as he moved closer "The alpha will be glad to meet you when you have the chakra to get him" his voice had a slight growl to it.

The female stayed sitting and looked at me "welcome to our pack" her quiet voice landed in my head. She seemed pleased with me but the male seemed slightly, angry. I just smiled down on them "thank you" I whispered as the male started to circle me, she stood up "Anything I need to know?" She looked at my face "I will always come when called" she spoke to me making me smile "I am not so sure" the male said as he walked back to her.

She nudged him with her nose "fine you will do" "the pup you called earlier will grow as your main companion but we will come when called" the female spoke before they looked around knowing I don't need them and they poofed away. I was a little sad they left, I wanted to learn more but I guess that will come.

I just sat on my blanket and got lost in thought, at least I know the chakra difference between the pup and the two next time I will try a different amount. I just smiled as I leaned back down watching the sky again waiting to sleep. Wondering what a main companion means, do I call on it a lot or just when I need help? Kakashi deals with dogs maybe he knows.

We got back to the village and went to see the Hokage, she was glad we were back after about three days and I came with a wolf in hand. I spoke up and told her I picked up scrolls that looked interesting but I was unsure if they were useful as I dug in my scroll and started to pull them out. She saw the amount I had grabbed and looked at me like I just gave her a ton of work.

"Shizune" she called to the pretty lady standing there "get Izumo and Kotetsu" "yes, m'lady"

* * *

I floated in the pond with most of my stuff sitting on the edge as I thought about what companion meant. I will try and get a higher up when I know I can sleep off my chakra loss. Kakashi was not around to ask him about some questions as he has the closest kind to me. Anko told me snakes are much more angry then the angry wolf I got, the next one high on the list may not even like me.

She said sometimes the higher ups, well I need to impress them even if the big white wolf told me to find the scroll I might need to and that made me nervous because I am not impressive but with the way that other wolf spoke I may not have the chakra to see him yet, must be why that dream only came when I could find the tower and use it a little but I was happy with it so far, the smile big on my face.

I slowly got out of the water before I leaned on the trunk of the only tree around this pond and tried to dry off. Before I did the hand signs and out popped the pup. It was happy to see me "I don't know who to ask but do you want to be summoned for random reasons or just for fights?" I can't speak but it can tell me slightly. She walked over and curled up in my lap as it yawned and lied there making me smile as I petted her, getting my answer I just leaned on the tree and we both just relaxed there for a while as I enjoyed her soft fur feeling nice to have an animal in my lap again.

I wonder if I get to name her or if she has one.

We eventually got up and she did not poof away as we walked towards town, her by my feet she seemed interested in this place like she had never seen a town before. She may be a cute white little wolf and may be a little more temperamental then a dog but she sure acted like one. Chasing bug's and rolling around on the dirt road making me laugh, I liked this and glad she likes it too so I can get to know her.

We just enjoyed each other, most people just treated her like a dog as I bought myself some dango from my favorite place and a piece of uncooked meat for her and she just tore it apart in a happy mood. She was done and came over and bit my hand lightly as I looked down at her shocked but I understood and bought her a second piece of meat with a bone this time, she ripped it apart before being content chewing on the bone.

I felt Kiba head my way as he chased Akumaru who was headed right for us, I looked over and this pup is slowly growing. The two of them paused and she looked up at me as I smiled at her before they sniffed each others noses "Hey Kiba" "you have a wolf?" He looked at me shocked and I nodded and explained. "If you ever want to see how to fight together, Akumaru seems to like her" She walked over to Kiba and jumped up on her hind paws wagging her tail and looked at me as I understood she would like that.

She gave me one last look before she vanished "aw shes gone" I mumbled a little sad "ya mine stays always" he laughed. I leaned over and patted the cute white dog. "I am afraid to try and see if a bigger one likes me" "Dog's types are brave, being scared may actually be a hindrance and you might want to do it sooner then later" I looked at him understanding he has a point.

"But you are loyal that may also impress them" I nodded, ya, I am who I am and if he does not like me right away maybe I will eventually but I should not be afraid. We chatted about the wolf's and his ninja dogs before I ran back to the training grounds for space.

I focused and did the hand signs as I filled myself with confidence and pushed almost all my chakra. There standing in front of me was a pretty brown wolf, her face higher then mine as she glared down and growled making me just smile "hello" all my chakra and I did not get him but she was beautiful. "What do you want?" "To know you" I said her breath came out and blew my hair around making me smile harder.

Her face got closer and she nudged me slightly making me giggle as she smelled me but she was still cold "I am done here" I nodded and frowned a little "we needed that scroll back" she sounded like she said thank you to me and I just nodded with a smile again before she disappeared, well she did not eat me and maybe one day I will see her again but it wont be mid fight as that was all my chakra, least in a safe amount to use.

I felt proud I faced her, wondering when I will meet the one from my dream as I headed home to sleep, I now feel so drained.


	40. Stolen

I trained with Kiba a few days ago and my new fur baby learned how to move with each other, I started to notice I was glad the wolves never came at me as this tiny pup can jump about ten feet easy when she has the speed and can use a tree or wall for a boost.

I named her Alaska, for a piece of home and she is white as snow. After every time we trained I would buy her some meat and a bone before she disappears and seems to love when I call on her.

Standing in the hokage room's for less then a second when a group I don't personally know and Asuma walked in, She held up her finger to them and handed me a paper "here take this D" "that's what he said" I mumbled as I took it with a smile and went to leave, feeling awkward that came out of my mouth, I never cared much for those jokes. Looking up I forgot I wanted to ask for something and just slid by the mostly confused people with my eyes landing on Asuma and a cute man next to him who totally understood my bad joke, making me shake my head as I looked over the paper.

They shut the door behind me when I noticed it was cleaning a local river making me sigh and wish I had asked for a real mission, but I distracted myself making me sigh and head to the river.

I really hate them now other then getting grocery's for my grandpa. I just mumbled to myself as I cleaned up some garbage from a nearby river "I know I am a genin without a real team but come on" I stuffed a coffee cup in a garbage bag before I paused and looked at the sky "I need to speak up" I went back to cleaning.

When I was done and headed back, walking passed a great smelling place I stopped and grabbed some lunch first when Iruka paused and called out my name, smiling at him he sat down next to me and ordered "I was about to go get ramen" he joked but I was glad to see him, we just chatted when I brought up needing a real mission. He looked at me with an idea "I also would not mind leaving the village for some time" I looked at him "ya I feel trapped without a real team anymore" I spoke sadly "I get that sometimes" his kind smile was so sweet.

I still had to tell her I was done and he slightly scolded me for eating before I did that but it was a lame D rank, I still nodded and took in his words before he offered to come with me, maybe we both can get a short mission outside the village.

I walked in next to Iruka when she looked up at us worried "there you are" I gave her a worried look "Team 8 needs back up and you have tracking ability's before she landed on Iruka "you free to go?" he nodded as he gave me a look, I really should have come sooner making me give him an i'm sorry look back. We only had five minutes to get ready as I moved fast.

I arrived at the gate before him by seconds and we headed to the direction they were supposed to be as he leaded, I was just filled with guilt that I ate. He almost seemed mad at me making me boost my speed and he followed before we made sure we were moving as fast as we could, that seemed to take away his anger at the speed we moved, we literally flew through the forest only slightly pushing off from branches.

Running for a long time we made our way to the main area and I boosted my senses, waiting to see if I can find them before I call on Alaska as I took over leading. I could smell Kiba and Shino on the air in two separate directions. We paused and decided to split up he sent me to Shino and he headed in Kiba's direction. I moved fast and could smell the person he was in battle with, he smelled like dirty feet and bad b.o.

I saw them on my sense, both were kind of low on chakra. They moved around the tree's as I got in close and peeked at them with my eyes, this man was trying to get shino into his fighting zone while he held off the bugs somehow but I need to understand what was doing that before I jump in but giving Shino a better look but I think he really needs my help sooner then later.

I watched to learn about this man when he knocked Shino onto the ground and came at him with some kind of strange weapon, I pushed off with chakra breaking the branch I stood on and dove in between them, Blocking the weapon from the downed bug boy with my water making him jump back a bit away as he glared at me.

"Hi" I smirked as I got a good look at the circle weapon, he moved it around with a wire or held it in his hand, only one spot on the circle was not a sharp area. I gave a glance at this man, he would be cute if his hair was not greasy and looked like he had not showered in weeks.

Shino got on his knees and tried to catch his breath as I ran at this man, he threw the weapon again as the wire spun around my body but I grabbed it with my water fist and cut the wire in the middle as it dropped to the ground giving me a second opening to him he ducked under my punch and rolled away towards his weapon and picked it back up so fast and it came at me again.

I was able to keep him away once he noticed my water can easily hurt him as Shino was getting back on his feet and I made sure to stand between them "Stupid Leaf ninja's are everywhere" he spit out in anger "well what do you expect in a forest" I smirked at him again at my stupid pun but he was not amused.

Shino moved closer to me but stayed behind worn out, this kid has been fighting for a long time and without his main skill.

"He has some kind of barrier from being chakra drained and it is in his chest" he silently spoke making me nod at him. I gave him a stand back nod to get some energy back as his bugs were useless at this moment in time.

I ran at him as I threw down some smoke bombs and watched his chakra closely but I noticed my mistake when the circle I can't see came at my neck and I just barely dodged it cutting me slightly but deep enough I could feel me bleed slightly. He kicked me in the side making me wonder if he can smell or hear me as I blocked his kick with water before I mind fucked him and jumped out in front of bug boy and watched his chakra as he stood in the fog calmly looking right at us, that also seemed to not work and I got a little worried.

I boosted my senses again and sniffed around, no water, Shino can't hurt him and needs a rest. I made two clones as they ran at him in the smoke but he seemed to notice as he fought them, I made the hand signs and then there was Alaska, she was next to me alert and ready I warned her of the spikes that she only tried avoiding once as we both circled around him while the smoke dispersed.

We tried to fight him but we did not work together perfectly yet as I tried to get in close and make sure he focused on me and not my wolf. She came in and went to bite his ankle as I pulled out my whip and wrapped it around the second ankle, I pulled it tight as he fell forward and her teeth dug in deep as he tried to turn and toss that circle at me but mid fall it was a bad aim and I easily wrapped my whip around the almost unseeable wire and pulled so the weapon ended up flying away.

He spun and kicked Alaska with his now free foot pissing me off as she went flying a few feet making me kick him in the side as revenge, he flopped away as he tried to land on his feet but he had issues standing from the bad bite as she ran next to me and stood on alert. I need to do something to his chest but I cant see what shino was talking about under the clothes.

I ran in full frontal as Alaska ran behind him I made water fists again and I got him on defense as he pulled the weapon back to him, I ducked the weapon again as it came at again making me jump, he spun it mid fly as it came at me in the air when Alaska jumped up a tree and attacked him from behind as she went to bite the back of his neck.

Because of her his weapon avoided me as he moved out the way giving me an opening as I rammed my water fist into his chest and I felt and heard a crack making him jump sideways and make a noise with fear in his eyes as the weapon came flying back towards me from behind but that was when the bugs covered him completely as they drained the rest of his chakra and he yelled trying to swat them all away.

I ran in close and hit him on the head hard as he got knocked out, I looked down at Alaska as the bugs returned to him "Sorry, it was a fast fight I have no food for you" she looked sad "next time I will buy you twice as many" she wagged her tail and poofed away as I felt the other two come our way

"They have Hinata" he spoke so quietly before they landed next to us, a weapon in Iruka's hand, this one was interesting as it was a triangle with sharp daggers coming out of the corners.

We all stood by this guy and tied him up as Iruka also picked up his interesting weapon letting the boys tell us what was going on. They had a mission escorting a man from the leaf village to his town near the outskirts of the forest, he did not give them much information and they got him home with no problems but on their way back Hinata was captured and they told them to take out the man they just safety got home.

Knowing that was not something they would do they tried to save Hinata after Shino sent bugs for back up. Then they got pulled away on separate fights unsure how many people are here, Shino said to wait but Kiba just charged in like he does when they had the chance to take out two alone.

I put the two weapons in my scroll and we went to search for Hinata.

The three of us and the dog were decent trackers so we easily found our way to where they held Hinata, We sat in the treeline as we looked at a decently size one floor building, there was a small window covered with planks to block being able to see inside but I was here.

"There is only three inside, basic chunin level chakra" I quietly spoke and we moved farther into the treeline to make a plan. "Hinata is sitting slightly mid but more to the front of the place as the three seem to be just sitting around"

They nodded and Iruka gave a plan, Kiba and I will go in from the back and distract them, Shino will get Hinata and he will make a box trap by the front door just in case they chase Hinata and he can at least hold one or more out of the fight for a moment. Kiba almost growled in excitement to charge in blindly, he loves to fight and does not think it through so this is a perfect plan for him.

The two of us moved quick and quiet when we found a boarded up window at the back, with my sense up and his hearing we waited for a sound noise from Iruka before we charge in from the window. He gave me a 'we got this' look and I smirked at him getting myself ready.

He made the noise so we moved in quickly and both chakra kicked the wood from the window, startling the people inside. Jumping in they stared at us shocked while standing up, giving a quick look it was just one big open space with a few couches and garbage everywhere and Hinata was facing the right wall tied to a chair and something over her mouth but she seemed happy to see us.

They came at us with pride thinking we are nothing as we moved around just making sure we taunted them and avoid the weapons that were also incredibly strange. I watched him and his dog move together like a well oiled machine, as he yelled out words like "I love this" and some excited noises.

One guys weapon was a sword like object as I blocked it with my water fist and it started to change shape and turned into something like the circle from earlier as it closed in on my wrist, I barely just saved my hand from being cut off as he glared at me so creepily making me watch that one the most.

We mostly just did taijutsu as we dodged the weapons and Kiba was decent at blocking, Shinos bugs covered Hinata's ropes and not one of them noticed him by the now open door until both me and Kiba smiled while looking behind them making the only female finally look back.

The women ran towards them as she called out, but one was trying to avoid Kiba and the dog as he seemed bad at close combat and I made sure the other one could not dare to ignore me, as Hinata ran out the front door when Shino waved at her.

The lady made it out as the one fighting Kiba yelled "shit" I watched as she got stuck in the trap and Iruka knocked her out before he ran inside and tossed Kunai at the one fighting Kiba making him need to watch three angles and that failed him as they started to gain a big upper hand. Shino stayed back by a scared Hinata as she looked a little rough herself and waited.

I understood as I tried to force my guy so I could get at his chest easy, It took a few tries before I got a clean shot and I heard it break when the bugs came straight at him as the other two understood and the last man standing tried to protect his chest but we got at him easy and then they were all out.

We all walked outside and Iruka checked Hinata over, I looked at her worried when Kiba walked next to me "that was fun" I looked back at him "it really was" with a smile, I stuck my hand up for a fist bump, he smirked and fist bumped me back "old lady" he moved towards his team mates making me shake my head with a smirk.

Man these kids make me feel old sometimes.

Iruka checked Hinata over and she seemed to not be badly hurt just scared and she looked so sad, Iruka asked me and Shino to grab the weapons and I nodded as we walked back into the building. Unsure about the chest he said just to grab one as they were all broken and I pulled off the shirt of a passed out man and felt creepy as I tore it off.

He gave me a look and I pulled out my scroll as I slid all the weapons inside.

"I think we should see if the man you guys escorted is still okay" Iruka spoke as we all nodded and Hinata quietly said "yes sensei" Kiba led the way and all the kids seem to be running fine, unhurt and still filled with energy.

We ran through the trees and arrived at the small town in about ten minutes.

They walked up to his really big home and knocked, While waiting I looked around the front lawn of this spectacular place, again it was to big for me I like smaller homes as I like to live on my own but the yard was amazing. A very beautiful maid answered the door and we went to talk to him as she showed us the way.

He was eating in his kitchen now surrounded by normal body guards and Iruka spoke up with focus and said that the girl was kidnapped because someone wants him dead. He looked at the poor girl with sad eyes and apologized before wondering what Iruka was looking for. "We just wanted you to know and that you are safe" His kind smile crossed his face looking like the sweet guy I know.

That seemed to calm the man down "That was why I hired the leaf" I checked this man over and he actually seemed decent, his chakra was not a lie to his actions as he smiled at us but he looked at me not knowing me or Iruka as we were not on the main mission. "I am a weapons designer" I started to understand "they stole my weapons and I figured they would come after me" he looked around "But don't you worry I am safe inside this home" he winked at us making me smile.

Iruka gave his kind smile and pulled out the weapons making the man stand up, I guess he did not expect to get them all back "and the chests?" Iruka pulled one out and shook his head. The man nodded his pretty blonde hair "I did not think to ask if you would get them back, I just wanted to be safe" This guy seemed humble and I guess does not care about the money, holds life above it and I liked that.

He told us he makes the chest but it costs a bit of money to make and they took all, but he said if any leaf ninja wants to buy one, they will get a discount at the kindness we showed for him even after the mission was over. Iruka was the only one out of us that seemed interested in owning one and seemed willing to let the Hokage know.

We did not hang around much longer as we walked out and I looked around for some kind of traps I can't see as to why he winked, assuming his house is rigged with something.

We stood outside his door as she shut it behind us. Iruka looked at the sky and seemed to be thinking "we can make it back before night" he said as he looked us over I think gouging speed, We all nodded.

The three of them seemed so happy to be on a mission with their old teacher as Kiba talked Iruka's head off, I did notice the adorable puppy walked next to him now as he is slightly too big for his head.

Looking back Hinata seemed sad and distracted and I understood and I wanted to make this girl feel better.

Do I have any advice for her?

I slowed my gait and walked beside her, hands in my pockets "sucks huh" I mumbled and she looked at me nervous "I do nothing but get saved myself" she looked at me kindly before she looked back at the ground "It is hard to see you are getting better when it does not feel like it, but think on something you could not do a month ago you can now" I said quietly.

She looked up at me and nodded, a look in her eye as she eyed the boys "But don't worry that your team may be stronger then you think you are, it will help you grow and I bet you" I looked at her with a kind smile "you will own them one day, keep trying you are amazing Hinata" she blushed as she looked out straight at the boys a bit away in front of us, this time with determination.

Her mood changed again "I am just so small and weak" She said quietly and it made me notice notice she is shorter then me "Use you small stature and agility to your advantage, A smaller target is harder to hit" She looked up at me and gave a small smile "Naruto told me about your bug killing skill when I ate with Iruka and him after that mission" I spoke trying to raise her confidence.

She paused and went beat red and stared at me, it made me laugh "he, he, talked about me?" I nodded with a kind smirk "that he did" I started to slowly walk again as I turned away "I did eat with him and Iruka alot and when I was there after a mission I heard some stories, he really liked that one and thought you were amazing" I heard a noise and looked back.

She had passed out and hit the ground as I made a strange noise and ran to her making the boys stop "Hinata!" They came next to me and asked what Happened as Iruka bent over and tried to pick up her head "I said Naruto said she was amazing" making Kiba chuckle "Ah that is why" he shook his head as his fanged teeth showed.

I looked curious and a small laugh escaped my lips understanding as she came too and looked at us embarrassed, we then started to move faster as we headed out of town and ran through the trees hopping to make it back before nightfall, when a shiver ran through me as I looked around and boosted all my senses but there was nothing as I moved next to Iruka and whispered to him.

We continued to run like nothing was sensed but nothing happened, no one showed up on any of my senses.

I was hyper alert and noticed Iruka seemed to look uncomfortable, he just shook his head and said nothing but I stared at him wondering if he was hurt "my back is just itchy" I nodded "I can scratch if you want" I smiled but he looked at me like it was a strange thing to say and just shook his head I nodded and looked out straight feeling inappropriate.

I let go of the worry when we saw the normal huge gates and I calmed down. We headed straight to the tower and let Tsunade know what happened and I moved home, the setting sun was almost gone as the street lights came on turning this place into the beautiful quaint place that I love.

I was startled for only a second before I smirked and jumped into my window, I looked at my couch where Kuro was passed out, I smiled when a small feeling sat in my gut for the smallest of seconds. I looked out the window and boosted my senses again but now in the city all I could smell was people nearby and food, being in the village It was hard to pinpoint anything.

I turned back to Kuro and stared at him worried.

I think something is wrong, somewhere, somehow.

I just walked over to my light switch, unsure if I should wake him on why he was here or let him sleep before I noticed he had the red icha icha on the floor next to him, I know I got him into that one and a deep part of me hopes he has not read the green one.

I leaned on my wall in contemplation when I decided to wake him.

A smile on my face as I walked next to him and shook his shoulder, he was startled awake as he looked around confused for a moment "Sorry but your here for a reason" I stood up straight he nodded as he sat up and rubbed his face. "umm" he seemed still so out making me lightly laugh "want a coffee?" he nodded as he looked up at me with a yawn and I went to make a pot.

"Glad your here" I mumbled quietly "I feel, funny" he looked at me serious "It is not like that time you were hurt but there is something for a while now" "and you could not pick anyone up now? you are pretty good at detection" I smiled at the compliment and shook my head. "Anyway I stopped by for no real reason, I guess I feel asleep" he yawned making me smile kindly that he just popped by for me.

He grabbed the books from my shelf I had written out a few English sentences for him to learn. We started at the table as we drank coffee and I taught him for a few hours. It was fun to teach Kuro, he was smart, interested and I loved it when he fucked up words they usually turned into something hilarious. Eventually we started to drink some left over alcohol and our teaching moment turned into a laugh riot as we moved to the couch.

* * *

I awoke as I lied on my couch with my feet on my table and Kuros feet on my lap, yawning I stood up slowly as I carefully moved him and headed to the bathroom. I did not even flush as I did not want to wake him but I also have to do my morning thing, looking out at the early morning I decided to go buy a coffee, he knows what I do if he wants to find me.

I stood in the short line so zombiefied and only gave a small nod to the barista she smiled and handed me my regular putting a small happy face on the lid making me laugh and give a small wave, yawning I stood just outside and drank a little as I lit a smoke.

I slowly just mindlessly walked as I woke up when I felt Iruka and Kakashi nearby together, I moved as they were standing in a fence blocked ally making me jump onto the fence and in front of me was quiet a confusing sight.

Iruka was bent over as Kakashi was behind him lifting up the back of his shirt looking at it with focus, I made a small noise as I stared at them with dirty thoughts.

They looked up at me slightly startled but it changed on both faces when they saw the look on my face. Kakashi reached his hand out to me as his one eye slowly turned more and more scared "it is not what you think" Iruka froze at his words understanding, his face started to go slightly red and he was about to yell at me in shock. I just smirked at them with 'oh sure' look in my eyes, turned away and jumped down with the biggest smile on my face.

"Ava" Kakashi yelled "Don't ruin it" I yelled back and they just got real silent as I giggled, I know he was looking at something, unsure, might be why his back was itchy yesterday but I don't care, I just walked away knowing I totally embarrassed both of them and I could not stop the giggles.

That woke me as I headed to the training grounds.

I finished my coffee and set it down and went to start doing some push ups when I felt it again. no. My gut screamed at me.

I stood up and boosted my senses, nothing but that worried me I am completely alone I went to run, I have to run.

A familiar noise as I slid to a stop making a big Shuriken landed where I would have been standing had I not stopped making me spin fast and get ready but a creepy man with a big rope around his waist was at me so fast, I saw hanging on his neck was a sound hitai ate. He forced me to keep bouncing backwards as I tried so hard to block, he sneered at me "Making me do this" he mumbled "you are nothing what is the point"

He stood up calm and looked around, I could see on his face he needed to do this quickly before he moved so fast and I was knocked out and the world went black.

I awoke to darkness, my knees pressed to my chest as I was stuck in a small space, Panic attack rising and I could hear two people talking in a mumbled tone as I was slightly shook around feeling like a normal Ninja jump zone. I pressed my hands to the edge and pushed without noise as I seemed to be in a wooden box, I think I heard one of them get angry and yell at the other.

I tried to see chakra but it was like I was blocked, I breathed in deep and tried to calm down to think. I felt us fall and then jump upwards again making my arm slightly bounce and I noticed a bracelet on my wrist that I could not see because it was so dark, my finger running over it carefully. It was thick and pressed hard to my skin but it had enough space to slightly move at his jumps, I moved my hand around it trying to see what it was but that was all I could notice.

Trying to move I went for my scroll but it was gone making me worry even more as I felt up my legs and both my weapons pouch and hitai ate were also gone. One man said something that pissed off the other again, they seemed to not notice I was awake.

My water wave can get me out of mud, might get me out of here if I have enough pressure but it will be a bad mistake if it can't. I tried to think of anything else I can do to break this quickly in one go before they know I am awake. I can't feel chakra so I may either scrolled or it is the bracelet.

A minute ran by and I may be running out of time so I may die but I breathed in and did the hand signs and pushed chakra bracing myself for water.

Nothing happened making me stare wide eyed and tried again, nothing.

I have no power.

Oh shit!

My mind ran fast, trying to think of anything as I spun the bracelet in my finger trying to find a way to take it off, what do I do!

These two must have stalked me for a while, they knew my skills and avoided them somehow, not one leaf ninja noticed, how long where they there for? And what do they want with me? I guess I am luckily they want me alive.

Flashes of what people do in this world to enemy's flashed in my thoughts, so maybe I am not.

My panic rose again as I pressed on the lid above me and pushed as hard as I could feeling weak again. I tried and shifted myself so I can use my legs to also push below me and I tried so hard, not worrying if they know I am up now. I tried with all my strength but all it did was get me noticed.

I felt us stop the rhythmic jumping and I felt I was placed on the ground "hey girly are you up?" One slightly laughed out, the voice did sound slightly different the man before "We are taking you to your new home" he sounded creepy but the other did not speak "Don't even try any more, there is no way out of this basket" scrolled. I tried to listen the best I could but then I started to feel sleepy as I felt me start to be moved again, there was some kind of something in the air as I tried to breath and it hurt.

Slowly my eyes closed and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up feeling like I was in a coma to the silent whispers and small noises or light crying making sit up fast and look around scared. I was in a small cell, three walls of stone and one of metal bars, I stood up fast and moved to it as I wrapped my hands around the bars carefully, nothing seemed to hurt me as I looked around. I was in a medium sized room and counted four cells on the far side as I can't see my own side.

Each cell held one person other then I think the far left held two who were cuddled up to each other, the far right side had two cells I could see on the connecting wall, only one was filled with one person. Looking down the left was a small opening to a rock hallway and it turned away so I could not see where it went.

I stared scared as I just finally ran over the people I could see, most looked like they were sleeping, no one spoke but some did make noises. I gave a quick look behind me and the ground was stone with stains and a small gross looking empty bucket in the corner making me cringe "shit"

"Shit is only the start" a cracked voice spoke silently as it carried well inside this room making me spin around again and look for the speaker, I moved back to holding the bars and saw a man across from me staring at me. He was bone thin and wore ripped up clothes "it will be fuck and let me die soon enough" I looked at him sadly but his words dug deep and I got strangely calm, like I was ready for a fight.

"Where am I?" I asked "one of Orochimaru's test centers" that make me almost shiver, not him.

"Is he here?" I asked quietly slightly stepping back "I have not personally see..." he started to cough badly as I waited and slid down onto my knees as I stared at him worried. "we" he coughed again "we seem to be dealing with his curse seals" I nodded worried as my mind filled with everything I knew about them, it was not much but thanks to Anko I know some details.

They are made with nature chakra in some way making me understand why I am here. I slid backwards on my ass as I checked out the low lit cage before I stood up and just ran my hands over everything trying to find some way out, I learned nothing but the fact that the door was mostly the whole wall but there was some hinges on the far right as I tried to pry them up.

I did notice that there was a bad bruise on my left arm as I looked at it I think it was from a badly done needle, I have seen this before once when I needed to have blood taken and my veins are hard to get at as they are small and like to move "Do they take blood?" I asked "you already know"

"But they take more then blood" a small voice came from beside me unsure if it was male or female, the sound of agony in this person pulled at my heart.

"Well hi neighbors, I am Ava" I joked out making the man stare at me sadly "blocking your worry with jokes will not last long here" he seemed like a smart man wiping the fake smile of my face.

I ran my hand over the sides of stone just looking for something, anything.

I tried to do any kind of jutsu but it would not work knowing it was the bracelet now I just tried to tear it off. I did not want to sit on this gross ground as I leaned on the back wall and just continued to scratch at it and tried to think "So are you all Ninja's?" I asked but no one answered all I could hear was someone shifting around.

I continued to flash between massive fear and completely calm it made my head spin. I ended up pacing as time just went by I did hear someone quietly say almost silent that I wont be moving around for long and a dark chuckle from that. A few times I kicked and shook the cage but no one said a word, they know a new person here always does it and that broke my heart and then scared me again.

I leaned on the wall again just pulling at my bracelet when I heard a loud door slam shut from down the hallway as it bounced off the walls making the others whisper and get scared. A small shadow filled the room as someone walked towards us making me peer out the bars when the man from earlier walked in as I backed up and he stopped by my cage looking at me with no emotion.

He pulled out a big circle of keys and moved through them like this was an everyday thing before he opened my gate, I ran at him looking like I was gonna punch him as he braced himself and I slid between his legs, he sighed before he was in front of me and smashed me in the face as I fell backwards and hit the ground, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up but I went and kicked out his leg but he jumped and kicked me in the side.

"I don't have the will for this" he shot me with some slightly see able gas out of his arm and I slowly passed out again the world spinning as I fell.

In my mind I had a few flashes between blacking out, one of being stabbed with needles and probed in places that was not my ass, and I found that funny deep in my mind that its the alien getting probed, even in a dire situation my mind decided to make that joke.

I saw some faces of two people that was not that man, very long creepy hallways, a room of water tanks and a place with scientific objects before I awoke back in my cell.

I opened my eyes and looked up feeling beyond weak in many places as I tried to sit up, I grabbed my head that now had a massive headache and there was dried blood on random places where they stabbed my with needles in a very crappy way and did not add pressure to stop the bleeding. Looking down I was in a baggy T shirt with no bra and my shorts seemed wet and hard, everything else I previously wore was gone.

I was calm again as I checked myself out, slowly standing with my shaky legs but I just sat back down and rubbed my face.

When I looked at my tattoo, a thought popped in my head as I tried to move my chakra, I noticed I can move it inside me but I can not form it into anything outside my body as I pressed my tattoo. A shock went through me and I had a small memory about my mom I ignored as I stood up and got excited, next time he will touch the bars I can knock him out.

"What did you just do?" I heard across from me as that thin mans face and hands pressed on the bars "I saw lighting for a second" he spoke winded making the rest of them perk up, I could hear them shuffle around. I just smirked at him he looked at me shocked, I did not want to speak just in case so I winked at him.

I sat and waited as time went by again and everything went back to the silent and sad mood. I leaned on the wall as I sat down and closed my eyes, I still felt weak and with nothing to do but wait I half napped.

The loud slam of the heavy door woke me up as I quickly stood and moved to the cage, as that man came back he moved passed them all as I waited to see where he was going but he passed me and walked to the far wall, I heard screaming as he sighed and knocked out the poor women, threw her over his massive shoulder and walked out.

The man across looked at me and I shook my head as I patted my own bars and I think he understood, I think he is a trained ninja he has the mind set for it.

Hours I think passed as the man across mostly stared at me or slept "Do they feed us?" I asked and he nodded slowly as he stared at me again "but only in what I think is the morning or the night" I nodded "so once a day" he nodded again "and its not that good" I figured that, why would they gormei for us.

I tried to talk to him but these guys seem to avoid speaking as much as possible but I understand, they feel weak, I only have felt the beginning of this.

The door slammed again making me jump up and grab the bars, he did not bring the lady back making me worry as he went to walk passed my cell "you seem energetic" he said as he stared at me "did not get enough?" as he looked at me, that excited me but I stayed calm.

He walked up and pulled out the keys as he stared at my face, he went to unlock it as his right hand grabbed the bars and I pressed on my tattoo, I blanked out for a second in a memory I don't care about as I looked down and he was knocked out on the ground everyone in the cells looked my way and a few moved, I looked down at the keys.

I slid down and reached out but they were just barely out of reach as I tried to reach and I don't have long, "ah" I yelled as I reached out as much as I could, the place was so on edge no one breathed.

Pulling off my shoe I stuck it over it as I pulled them to me, I got them in hand range and I pulled them to me quickly as I stood. Making sure I watched the correct one that he pulled out I stuck it in the lock and I was shaking as I tried to unlock it. I heard a click but and I got excited when he was on his feet as he pulled it away from me as he shoved me backwards with a foot through the bars making me fly back and hit my head on the back wall.

Everyone was collectively disappointed.

He glared at me "well, they said there might be something shocking about you, did not know they meant that literally" Weirdly enough I found that funny making me slightly smile before I was scared again at his coldness in his eyes. He seemed to not want to touch the bars or have me near him, he stared at me as I held my head and noticed I was bleeding slightly in my hair.

He turned and walked away as he left the area with no one and was just gone making all of us breath again unsure why he came here in the first place but I seemed to have stopped whatever it was.

I looked at my shoe as I slid over and pulled it back through the bars and put it on "Well it was a good try" I heard a small female voice speak, it was one of the two as I saw a person lying in her lap, she was again bone thin and looked almost dead, the other did not move.

I did not make a sound as I lied on my back.


	41. Lucky?

I sat there with my legs up as I had watched that cold man bring food to everyone but me, he did not say a word as he paused and looked my way unsure if it was because I fought back or he wants me weaker. He is the only one that comes and its random but not often. I was hungry as I watched the man across from me eat a small bread a cup of water and I think very little plain rice.

He looked my way and ripped off a piece of bread and tossed it my way as it rolled on the ground and I thanked him "try and stay as strong as you can before you become us" I nodded as I tried not to cringe at the fact it rolled on the ground but he had a point as I reluctantly ate the almost stale bread. I can't be picky right now I need to stay as strong as I can.

I again did not see the man again for hours me and the man across my way talked lightly, sometimes someone would peep up but it was rare.

I learned he was a pretty decent ninja before the bracelet, eating so little and experiments, at that everyone becomes useless and trapped. I was getting real thirsty as they only bring a small cup of water when the food comes and I had yet to have some.

He told me about how most people stop moving, go comatose or die when they finally try and mess a person with the seal, that has not happened to me yet, I do feel weak but not the way he explained it and I had no spot or pain on my neck.

I think because they are trying to see how I tick before they do that, a deep worry in my heart and a hope it takes longer then I will be here for.

I moved to the side and leaned on my left wall as I shut my eyes, my left arm slung over my left bent leg. I was feeling tired again but it was hard to judge the time of day it was, I don't fully sleep in here but just close my eyes and half nap, being nervous and scared.

Do they know I am missing? Are they looking for me? Or does no one even know I am gone? Will I die here? My questions are sounding like they were when I fell to this planet.

I have a feeling this time, it is all on me, I gave a small glance at my friend as he laid on the cold ground.

They know I can shock them now, I am sure I wont get a clear shot again as I looked at my tattoo and my very dry tongue over my mouth, I am so thirsty. One good thing about not having something to drink, I don't need to pee, as I glared at the bucket.

I just lied there when I heard the door slam making me jump up and move to my back wall as I covered my mouth with my baggy shirt and hand, my breasts almost in view but I did not care as I slid to the ground but in a position I can move easy. Mr freeze came over and stared at me through the bars without touching them again and spun the ring of keys in his very pale hand.

He was so blank and cold he made Kakashi look peppy. He stared like nothing in this world matters "If you don't take the gas, this time I will pull you out and you will feel it all" he almost said it like the gas was being kind to me and for a moment I almost nodded.

But instead I glared at him as my hand and shirt tried to cover my face the best it could, he did not move, he was not scared of me but he knows I can electrocute him somehow and I think he was trying to see how to get at me easy with no fight.

He seems to hate fighting as I sized him up, his short brown hair was pretty short for this world and his cold eyes were slightly orange, I think he deals with us because he has that gas that comes out of his arm, I don't think he wants to be here but then I saw his coldness and I think he just does not care about anything.

We just stared at each other for a moment but he never even tried to unlock my gate or knock me out, I wonder if what I am doing will actually help?

We did not move for almost a full minute and it felt like an hour as we stared at each other before he started to shift around the keys and found the one he wanted. He started to move away his eyes not leaving my face as he walked over to my neighbor I had yet to see. I heard fearful noises making my heart drop as he pulled out what I think was a small women making me stand up scared as I kept my shirt up and my other hand on the wall.

Feeling like it was my fault as he dragged her away, she tried to fight but was so weak she could not even hit him with any force as he walked away, I stayed at the back of my cell not really looking as a tear fell down my face.

It was my fault.

I slid down dropping my shirt and wrapped my arms around my legs "he came for her not because of you" I looked up crying at the man trying to make me feel better "she was due for her next part of the seal, she had woken up from the coma not long before you came here"

I stood up and walked closer "really?" It still was terrifying and I felt sad but a part of me was glad he said that. I started to pace, I wanna get me and him out of here "do you have one?"

He made a noise "one of the few, it is not perfect but it did not kill me so they try and keep me alive, but it is not completed I don't think" I nodded while I paced even if my legs were slightly weak making me feel like I was floating.

I spent my time trying to find a way out, pacing and half sleeping when the obviously heavy door slammed again making me move to the back of my wall and leaned waiting to cover my face with my shirt. This time there was two shadows made by the bright hallway light and I could hear that voice from when I was in that box.

The cold man tossed the small women back in the cage as she was passed out and the other came and stood in front of my gate.

He had shaggy piercing blue hair and dark eyes as he smirked at me "hello hot spring" That shocked me as I was ready to lift my shirt but that part worried me, I guess he is a fan of the book, I looked at him confused "Oh I know you know what I am talking about" he went to grab the bars but cold man made a noise making him pause and drop his arms to his side.

His eyes checked me over "touch me and while your knocked out I will chop off your dick, how would you like life without it" I sneered at him completely serious. He looked at me blankly as the cold man moved towards him as he gave him a worried look, the cold one just continued to walk away. "You are gonna let that happen, well good luck dealing with her yourself, asshole" he mumbled as he walked away.

I heard some words like, 'alive' and 'figure her out first' in anger, "I wont help you when you need her" he yelled before the door slammed.

I know the cold man can easily take me out so I was completely confused, was the second not here to get me out? I just looked at my main man and he just smiled at me, why have they not tried again?

"He was lucky when you did that you did not kill him while he was out" I looked up at him "next time, kill him" he sad darkly.

I just slid down the wall and shut my eyes, he was right, I had a big chance and if I killed him we would all be free, I felt ashamed at myself. I just half napped and waited for them to come back with worry but it may be a few more hours.

The room was quiet besides a few grunts of pain from everyone making me look over at him a lot, there is not much to look at in here besides him and it was the same way with him, he would look my way a lot. The door finally slammed, I just shifted so if needed I can run at him and got ready to cover my mouth when it was just him as he pushed a creaky cart of food.

I figured I would not be fed again as I watched him lay down trays on the other side before he came up my side, he slid one under my gate without looking at me and then the last before he started to walk away. I stared at the food and water wanting it inside me but I waited until he left and the door slammed to slid up next to it.

The others moved to eat as I saw the small boy with the women actually sit up, I inspected my food with worry before I picked up my small cup of water and sniffed it, it smelled like water and I was so thirsty and I went to drink it, when a small bit hit my lip I paused and looked at it deeply.

I moved from my knees to sitting cross legged and stuck my finger in the water.

The fact that I can move my chakra under my skin, I just can't form it outside my body but so long as my chakra is regulated under my skin I was able to make a small but sharp circle of water around my pointer finger. I tried to not get excited yet as I brought it to my bracelet focusing hard to spin as fast as I could and I started to cut into it like a dull saw.

I could feel his eyes on me making me look up at him, he just stared at my wrist in shock as he held half his bread in his hand mid air. It took a bit but it started to crack open and I pushed harder before it dropped to the ground.

A wall was lifted and I could sense chakra again, it hit my like a truck as it was off for so long.

I could feel the dark and dirty feeling of the half dead lady next to me, I could see the two in the cage, the women was the strongest but the boy was small and weak, I saw a person to my right that had never spoken but lied on the floor unmoving and one more beside the passed out one next to me. The guy across from me, he was semi strong being held back from the bracelet but coming from his neck it spread out far and his chakra was dark and dirty from it as he stared at me.

"How long until they normally come back from food?" I asked as I stood up with confidence as I could not feel any enemy in the immediate area, they must be pretty far away and might be in a very big place. He grabbed the bars and pulled himself up for the first time, his eyes wide open "a few hours" I smirked at him as I paced and looked at the best way to break out.

I did some hand signs and dribbled a little water over the hinges on the door before I froze them, Pushing chakra I rammed my foot onto the bottom one and I broke it loose before I did the top as my gate flopped open, stirring the rest.

I moved fast and did that too my main man first and I unlocked the rest but still had yet to see a chakra head our way at the noise. I got them all out as most finally got on there feet and tried to move around while using walls, the boy clung to the women's arm just trying to stand up. The one who never spoke was also standing a little shaky.

I grabbed the water from my cup and started to spin it around my hand as I removed all the bracelets, but other then the man I talk to no one seemed like they could fight besides the one women but even she seemed to weak.

We moved out everyone using others to keep walking, I went and slid the passed out lady onto my back as I can't just leave her and we moved towards the only hallway slow.

Looking at the door finally, it was big and looked heavy like iron, I paused and made sure no chakra was nearby before I pulled on it, it barely squeaked as they all moved passed it before I made sure to shut it slowly and quietly unlike them just letting it slam. We just moved without speaking When we came to a fork in the tunnels and paused unsure where to go.

I boosted my senses and tried not to cringe at our over powering scent, I saw no chakra and could not smell the right tunnel and I looked back at them unsure. He limped over and touched the wall, we all watched as he paused there for a minute before he turned back with a cocky smile and kind eyes holding respect and nodded down one.

I just trusted him as we moved down it slowly when it started to get brighter with more lights on the walls. I finally saw two chakra's on my sense, I moved ahead and peeked down the next hallway where I think the door to the room they stood in. I gave him a look he understood and I handed the lady off to him before I slid down the hallway just next to the door.

I watched them move into the small area at the door to an empty room, I could hear them talk about something with big scientific words, I recognized the smell coming from it, it was the room where everything happens. Fight or sneak?

A fight may take longer, and I don't know how many people are in this place we may only have a short amount of time to get out.

Sneak.

I watched chakra and they moved around the room, I almost jumped out of my skin when I thought one was coming to the door but he grabbed something and walked farther to the side of the room that would be less seeable from the door, when the second one joined him I peeked in and waved them over as I watched them with only my chakra so they did not feel eyes on them.

They tried to be fast as I moved over and helped a women and got them passed the door, we made it to the next hallway making me breath easier that they did not notice and we were no longer in eye shot. The man guided us down the many and confusing hallways when I finally started to smell fresh air, the place opened up to a big hallway and we could see a large ramp heading to the outside.

Everyone perked up until they saw a scroll blocking the way. I felt useful as I walked on it, the place it sat was on the wall with a few lines attached to the wall where I assume was a battery thing, a spot where people can turn it on and off easy. I looked at it deeply as they stared at me shocked and I smiled with a look at them that I did not know what to do.

He was stunned at me "Cut it off from the bottom right wire" he whispered, I nodded and followed as it got shut off and we all moved up the ramp as the bright sun blinded us, looking it was around noon.

We were coming out from an area that can't be seen as it was underground, a big field and far in the distance was a forest and I hope dearly its the land of fire. We moved slowly not speaking but full of happiness and headed towards the forest when I felt three on my chakra sense making me pause and get scared.

I yelled at them all to run as I turned around and made sure I had one water fist, being ready to fight. They got so scared and started to move as fast as they could, the man still had the lady on his back as they all ran off, I was alone as I stood in a stance ready.

They came up from the ramp and it was the blue guy and the two scientists, I recognized there faces from my moments between being blacked out. The one I see the most was not here for some reason, as I worried and waited for more to show up but I saw no one else.

They did however stay back and looked at me like they underestimated me, looking at me like I was amazingly strong, it felt kind of nice to be afraid of but they don't know how weak I really am.

I bit my finger fast and did my hand signs quickly making them back up and get ready as the two big wolves popped up on both sides of me, We all were ready to fight as they growled at them when I felt my main man head back towards me. They stared at me and waited just as I did, I was told never to make the first attack unless it was a ambush.

I was glad to have him as he got closer, he moved fast but slow as he limped but I was glad for him to have my back. Finally the middle scientist went to fight as he tossed many senbon at me, my wolves yelled 'poison' in my head making me change from blocking to dodging as sometimes they can hit my arm being so small and thin.

My guy ran in front of me and my wolves and slammed his hand on the ground, it was like there was water under the ground as it waved and moved and knocked them all down. He made a noise and I could see as he used his chakra the darkness spread but I could not worry about that right now as I used this opening.

I ran in mind fucking the senbon guy and went after the blue guy as he got on his feet and I went to kick him in the head, my wolves going after the third as he tried to dodge the fast teeth coming at him. I was missing my weapons pouch but was glad they removed my weights as we moved quickly around each other as I tried to get good hits.

It all happened fast as my guy ran in to take out the man I mind fucked who was still under, he moved in fast and high kicked him in the head with so much power and he went flying as his head bashed on the stone ramp, I looked away but I could feel him dying as he tried to move getting out of the genjutsu as he got in close and kicked him again, that time he was just gone.

My guy has strength.

Before he turned to blue with me, we got him on defense as I pulled out my whip, I hit both of the backs of his ankles before I smacked his ass drawing blood as he grabbed at and yelped, my friend tried to not use chakra and mostly just stayed on taijutsu as it hurts when he does. I went to wrap him up when I finally saw some teamwork and the other man ran in and blocked me from him.

He kicked out my legs making me jump backwards as I turned my water whip into two fists on my hands, as I was mid flip my wolves came in from two sides headed straight at them as I landed on my feet I ducked from a second kick and slashed out but he poofed away and turned into a log as all teeth and water dug into it.

Blue used the opening and jumped away making us stand back to back as the wolves circled and stood in front of both, I stared at blue as we made a straight line and the scientist was facing my man.

"Be wary of poison" I whispered he made a noise to know he heard me.

I felt my friend form some chakra and did hand signs as he started to pull and shoot small balls of dirt at him making the guy dodge as my male wolf helped to keep him in range of the rocks. The unclean feeling moving more and more into his body.

I was about to say stop when I saw blue do mad hand signs fast and I felt him mold a lot of chakra so I quickly did puppy love on him, just to break it up and make him need to do it all again, I did not expect him to stay under.

The scientist came at my guy with a sharp sword and I heard my wolf say poison again.

The world slowed down making me quickly spin as I shoved him behind me with a push from my arm and went to block the sword from him, I slid down in the same second as it actually blocked and I scissor kicked his legs out as he slid into a split the sword getting near my head and I log traded from a few feet away as he landed in the splits and my man kicked him in the head making him fly to the side.

My wolves went after him from opposite directions as he tried to move and get a hold of himself easy swinging the sword around him to hold off the wolves.

"How dare you go after my love" blue man yelled as he ran at his comrade making both of us stare shocked, "She is a goddess in the hot springs" I never knew that genjutsu would do something like that. I actually slightly laughed as I took advantage of a momentary ally, tugging on my mans shirt we ran in and got close, the three of us and my wolves took him out as blue set him on fire and got the last blow.

Me and my man jumped back ready for the genjutsu to end as he looked at me "you are my everything Ava" he swooned before it dropped.

He stared shocked before he did the massive hand signs again and molded the large amount of chakra.

I came out of his mouth like a small water wave, but as it burned up the grass and moved low and quickly we ran, my wolves got pulled up in it and poofed away, I hoped it was because they are okay and did not want to get caught up in the acid. We moved as fast as we could but it burned the back of my ankles before I boosted speed and cringed at the mad pain and we headed to the treeline.

Even when we got out of range we just continued to run, he just stood there and did not follow and we made our way into the treeline I was glad to be in, I did not even think on the others who are wondering in the woods hurt as we just ran until we paused and leaned on a tree catching our breath.

"Thank you, you are a bad ass" I laughed out at him at him as he had his eyes closed he made a noise "you are something strange aren't you?" he asked finally, I did not want to tell a stranger much I just smiled. My ankles hurt so bad as I looked at them, mostly looking like a really bad burn as it only slightly touched me.

We just started to walk off while limping, just to keep moving. I have no sense of direction and don't have a clue where we are, I just hopped I was heading home when the biggest smile crossed his face "I can't believe I made it out" he put his hand on my shoulder making me smile at him "thank you" I just patted him back.

It was something else to get a look at him in a good lighting, he was bone thin and wore tattered pants and the same top I had on covered in blood and massively dirty, his dark hair was unruly and getting kind of long, he was so dirty everywhere and had no shoes on. I watched him close his dark eyes just to brace some kind of pain.

He looked to be in his early thirties and looked so tired, I wrapped his arm around me shoulders and helped him walk.

"So umm" I looked at him "what was with the hot springs?" I laughed "I would rather as little as possible to know" he nodded, being a real Ninja he understands not everything will be told.

I asked where he was from but he did not seem to want to tell me.

"I am a leaf ninja" I said as we walked and he paused, looking me over before looking around "are we headed there?" "I sadly don't know" I laughed out, he looked at me worried "I am stone" I nodded with a big smile and that confused him "We don't exactly get along right now" I understood but that was not my war.

I just gave him a kind smile saying I don't hold onto that "Should I be helping you away from the forest?" I asked and he leaned on a tree in thought "I don't know, I am not even sure if your village would spar my life" "Wasn't the war over with a while ago?" he looked at me confused "Would you have not been in it?" That made me shut my mouth, I guess it was not that long ago.

There was a noise and our faces both covered in shock as we turned to my left and standing there was mr freeze, he blankly stared at my friend before he stared at me, he is so good at being sneaky, he is almost invisible. I got ready to fight and stared back at him, he did not show an emotion or speak before he just turned and jumped away.

"Huh?" His deep voice sounded so shocked, I made an agreement noise "he really just does not care" I joked as I relaxed again as he seemed to not come back. I looked at him with a smile "let's get a little lost and then set up for the night and figure out what to do tomorrow hmm?"

We moved fast for us, so we were still slow when I noticed water nearby, feeling safer near water as inside it I am boosted we headed that way, even if he did not know my reason for it.

We stood there and stared at it so glad to see water, I walked up "think its drinkable without boiling it?" I asked and looked his way but he was already sipping it from his hands making him look at me confused. They don't know about that here I guess, that you need to always boil it.

I just joined him as I needed to drink something, I could feel it through my dehydrated body and it was amazing as I smiled before I walked into the semi warm water just to get slightly cleaner, he joined me we floated around as we rubbed our hair and arms just to get what we could off. The back of my hair was matted with blood but I could only get so much out.

I slowly moved to an area and just sat there waist deep in water and looked at the sun set. My stomach growled and it made me notice how hungry I was, but I don't know how to hunt, make a fire without a lighter and don't trust berries in this world now so I just tried to ignore it.

"How long?" I asked without looking at him "I don't know, many meals I lost count" I nodded "months" I gave him a sad smile.

He grabbed his neck and shut his eyes in pain making me move next to him and looked at it, It was not like Anko's, I never saw hers spread even a little. I just patted his shoulder with no way to help, I know my village could help but I wont say that, or even offer as I am sure they don't deal with ninja's from other villages unless it was the chunin exams.

"So glad I got out before they did that to me" I said quietly and he looked kindly "So glad you showed up" he smiled "I want to ask how but you wont answer" I nodded with a smile when I finally thought on the hurt.

"I wonder where the others are, hope they are okay" as I looked behind us and he nodded "they were not in the best shape"

I stood up finally when the sun was down and lied down in the soft grass and waited for the stars to be seen, he eventually lied next to me with a big space, not trying to cross a line.

"Oh" I looked at him with a smile "What is your name?" he gave a small chuckle "Rio Namazu" he smiled "nice to meat you, Ava?" he pointed and I smiled with a nod.

"What a strange name" he mumbled as we watched the stars, I just laughed.

I closed my eyes and just lied there as I half slept like I have been doing for days, trying hard to not be fully asleep just in case, sometimes a cat nap can make me feel better. The back of my ankles hurt so bad like a really bad burn making me cringe from time to time.

"I want to help you get home" I said quietly he gave a small noise "I can see my wife and kid again, I thought..." he was quiet for a second but I understood "I did not know you had family" he smiled at me as I faced him "the best"

We both seemed to rest in the same way as we lied there all night, but the only sounds were that of animals, not one ninja came by and I was so glad they did not chase us down but the scientists were done for, the other two now don't have boss's and mr freeze seemed to not give to shits about anything even that whole operation.

Wonder what kept him there in the first place.

I heard a howl making my eyes snap open and sit up with a smile but it did not come back, I looked around before I moved to the closest tree and climbed up as high as I could, Looking around I saw nothing but trees in every direction, being up high the moon was very bright tonight but I was completely lost. I just dropped down, grabbing branches to slow me before I landed on the ground and walked back standing in the lake to help the burning of my ankles.

I heard noise and looked back at him. He was moaning and rolling in his sleep like he was in massive pain. Moving next to him on my knees I watched him carefully as the darkness moved around his neck, I touched it and rubbed his chest "are you okay" As I tried to kindly wake him but he just calmed down and stayed asleep as I wished for Anko, she could help.

I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around my legs and watched the sky, I few shooting stars fell down making me feel safe and okay.

I was to tired and hungry to do any training or work outs, wishing for a nearby town but then I noticed I have no money. I lied back down and just stayed there until I felt the forest wake up.

Watching the sun rise as the birds started to yell he finally sat up, he slept a while but still did not look like he had a good sleep but he gave me that look as well seeing as I also did not have a good sleep.

We sat quietly for around ten minutes before he stood up, "I think we should go" I nodded and stood up dusting my ass off, we need to find out where we are and then move from there, we both were not good to run so we just walked keeping an eye out for anything to eat. He stopped moving and looked startled making me mindlessly boost my senses and looked around.

"I don't see any chakra" He gave me a look like he finally understood something about me. We were on edge and paused when I heard a howl, there was nothing and we started to move again hoping to run across a road.

Feeling like we walked forever I leaned on a tree and yawned, he stopped and leaned on one also as we sat there quietly for a break when I felt chakra on my sense headed right to us, he moved fast and got ready to fight but I moved next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"The universe is giving us a gift"

A small dog with a leaf symbol landed on a tree branch above us before it poofed away and right behind him was Anko, She saw me and jumped down pulling me into a hug "Ava!"

"So you guys did notice I was gone" I joked at her "Bitch" she let me go and looked me over my mess of a body. "What happened?" I smiled "I was taken to be tested on for a curse seal" and pointed at his neck, she first pulled my head roughly to her and checked out both sides of my neck before letting go and calming down "She" he winced "got all of us out" That made her stare at me shocked as her eyes scanned his neck before back to me.

"So you seem shocked she did that" he asked with a question in his tone "ya this weakling" she smirked at me as I giggled, I looked at him "I just got lucky" as I rubbed the back of my head "are you kidding me" he almost seemed mad at her "She was amazing" he had my back and stood up for me and that was so nice.

That made Anko smirk at him with a dark look in her eye "really?" It sounded more like a threat before she looked me over. "So glad I found you" she grabbed me in a hug again "Mrs amazing" as she winked at him as we all relaxed and the strange tense between them faded.

"We found your scroll and hitai ate in the middle of the training grounds, Kuro said you felt something and we knew you were abducted"

I stepped back with confusion all over my face as they both looked weird at my reaction "Mr freeze left my stuff behind to get found?" at the same time they asked "mr, freeze?" I laughed "it is what I called him" he looked at me curious "he did let us just go and walked away" "I wonder why" I smiled at him "maybe it was more then just not caring about anything" I mumbled.

"Might have been forced as his kaki genki was perfect for that place" I nodded as I looked into the forest.

He winced and grabbed his neck as he sat down looking dizzy, Anko squatted in from of him and looked at his neck, "it is not completed" she said strangely kindly. "Where you from?" she asked a little to threatening but he gave me a once over and told her.

She seemed to stare at him in thought before she looked at me, my eyes screaming help him please, she gave me a look back saying she was unsure if she could. When I remembered "There is others somewhere in the forest" I said and she looked at me confused "they ran ahead" "You did not follow?" I shook my head "we just tried to get lost" he mumbled using my words "there was two still alive" he seemed serious "but they were the ones who kidnapped and dealt with the prisoners, the main men were taken out" he spoke like a ninja.

I saw the seal flash strangely and he made a small noise and closed his eyes as we both bent down before he yelled and passed out, she looked at him worried before she seemed to decide something as she made me help her get him on her back and we started to run, fast, I did my best to not let my ankles hold me back.

I winced every jump but there was nothing I could do about it as we headed in a direction we were not taking before. When I felt Kakashi on my sense making me smile as he jumped and landed next to us as he ran beside, he gave me a smile and smiled back and before the dog vanished I told him there was people lost in the woods and hurt.

He gave it a nod as the dog turned away and ran off.

He noticed my face and in a split second I was on his back and we started to move faster, It was nice to be on his back again as I tightly wrapped my arms around him hoping I don't smell as bad as the others.

It was like all the worry left me and I finally fully fell asleep unintentionally.

I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi holding up my friend and a nurse in my room as she ran her hands over me, I shut them and feeling like no time passed I opened them again and Kuro was sitting on my bed and no one else was around. I blinked again and Rio was in the bed next to me as kakashi sat on one across, my body slept for a while but it was really needed.

My body felt so much better as I sat up and locked eyes with Kakashi who was holding the green book in front of his face "there she is" I nodded with a small smile, Looking at Rio's chakra as he was passed out it was healthier the darkness was mostly gone. "his chakra look's better" he nodded "We sealed his seal"

"Thanks, I said I would get him home" I looked at him with a smile "You here to watch him?" he nodded again before his eyes moved back to the book. I kicked my legs over the side "So I probably have to tell someone what happened?" "The Hokage will come when she can, your friend explained somethings before we sealed him and has been asleep since then"

I stood up on shaky legs and felt sick but I had a goal "Since you need to stay, I am gonna run off and get food, want something?" he looked at me worried "I will be back, I have not had anything to eat in way to long" he gave me a sad look and nodded and looked back at his book as I jumped out the window in my hospital garb and headed to the closest place.

I ordered so much when I walked back into my room my hands were overfilled in bags carrying tons of takeout boxes, I dropped them on my bed with a smile as I sat on my pillow cross legged and started to pull out and open everything making Kakashi giggle at the amount "I could not decide" I chugged an orange juice and the feeling spread through me like my body was finally behind hydrated, it felt wonderful, before I opened a second and just sipped that one.

I was grabbing food from random boxes and downing it like a slob and moaning as he walked over and grabbed whatever as I focused on my food. "Slow down" I stuffed a piece of chicken in with a ball of dango and shook my head with my mouth full "no" I smiled up at him and he just looked at me kindly.

He leaned on the wall and read his book slowly snacking, I started to feel so much better.

I stretched with the biggest smile and waddled to the bathroom, I fixed my hair as much as I could before I went to use it. feeling so glad to sit on an actual toilet, I did not appreciate this so much before as I sat there with a smile and my eyes closed when I felt Tsuande and Shizune show up.

I opened the door as she yelled "She did what?" so loudly and almost sounded mad as they stared at me "Sorry folks, wrong room" I shut the door slowly as I stared at them, why was she mad?

"Ava" she sighed and I opened the door while peeking out afraid she was going to hit me, Looking over my friend was awoke by the screaming as I smiled at him and he smiled, glad to see me in a place he did not feel safe. Now that we were both awake and she was here we tried to answer all her questions. Everyone either looked at me funny or laughed when It was brought up I puppy loved the one guy and he fought with us.

By the end The lady's looked at me impressed before she asked where in the general direction this place was but we were not sure, I gave a look to Kakashi who was blankly listening but reading. He gave a direction where his dog found us and she said she will send some Anbu to check it out but they have not found the others yet, we were not out for to long.

Once they left I pulled my friend over to eat as I still had over half left, because he was from a different main village he was not allowed to leave this room and Kakashi was to watch us until he leaves.

He ate this food with more excitement then I did and I tossed him an orange juice that was on the floor, I had a few down there. He did give worried glances to Kakashi who noticed a few of them and just calmly went back to reading, I asked him what's up with my eyes. "I know who he is is all" making Kakashi look at him with a fake smile but slightly intimidating.

A completely covered ninja landed next to kakashi, whispered in his ear and vanished and he went back to reading as I stared wondering what was going on.

"Really?" I laughed out making Rio look at him

"They found them and they are now being checked out" "the others?" I asked and he gave a small nod not leaving his book. Rio seemed to relax as he has been so tense here so far and he gave me a look like 'I can't believe how kind they have been to him'.

Even if he did not look our way Kakashi spit out "it is only because of Ava" he sounded so blank, it made him tense again but he gave me a thankful smile as he continued to eat.

The sun was setting but we were both still wide awake as we just sat on my bed, having food being healed and no seal he was no longer hurt and weak and that made me happy.

Having so much more energy he talked a lot more, he had a bit of what I would call 'proper' to his tone. We told a lot to Tsunade but he told the funny story of when I knocked out one guy and then the other was looking at me creepy and I said I would cut off his junk if he got near me, kakashi's eye landed on me with a small amount of amusement.

That was when he looked at kakashi, feeling more comfortable around him but he was still tense inside "speaking of that, what does hot spring mean?" "hey" I said he just smiled but Kakashi looked at him blankly "he called her that and she wont tell me" He stared at me before he smile and shrugged his shoulders. I just gave a small thank you smile.

We just hung out all night, at one point, I found out Kuro and a few others I slightly knew went looking for me, Kakashi's dogs taking the forefront and I felt so loved. The fact he was healthier and happy he started to tell me about his family and how he can't wait to see them again, before he thanked me again and called me 'Ava: the dragonfly' making kakashi stare at him blankly again.

Come morning Tsunade came back, he was back on his bed but all three of us were still up at the sun rise. We got information on the others: The strongest female, a decent ninja from a small town was mostly okay, the boy she was with and the man from the left side of me were in bad shape but should be fine. The women on my right however did not make it and the last one was critical as she also had a bad version of the seal.

She checked us over and said the man can leave now, it was more of an order. He had nothing but the clothes on his back as we moved to the gate down the roads so he does not get a real look at the village from a higher vantage point. We walked him to the gate and he turned and hugged me, he was so bony it almost hurt but I hugged his bony ass back "thank you, I wont forget you"

We watched him run off alone, he knew the way and I could see excitement in him to go home and see his family, I felt a few flashes and I think the Anbu will watch him, making me give Kakashi a look "they wont hurt him" I nodded trusting him.

Now that he was gone I headed home as I patted Kakashi, stopping for a coffee first but I was still kind of a dirty mess she looked at me worried, I just smiled and payed her and moved back to my place.

I saw my scroll and stuff on my table as I touched my pouch, it has turned into a security blanket type situation I felt wrong without it. Downing my drink I stripped as I walked into my bathroom and hopped in the shower. I just cleaned myself with shampoo before I just stood in the stream.

When I was sure I was as clean as I could be I just sat down and wrapped my arms around my legs and enjoyed the shower with a smile on my face.

I was in the best mood.

I guess there is still a lot of bad blood between hidden villages I never really knew about. I am again glad I landed in the leaf.

I had to turn down the cold when the hot temperature lowered and leaned back, I was just sitting here for a long while.

Kuro was in my home but I did not want to get out as the water cascaded around me "I am enjoying this" I yelled "well you could have shut the door" I laughed as I forgot but the shower curtain blocked us and that was enough for now.

"I am impressed, I heard about most of it" he spoke as it seems like he was leaning on the door frame "if it was not for that guy I would be dead" "If not for you the rest would be too" I just smiled, it felt nice to help someone and not feel useless "We were a good team" I said quietly.

Suddenly Kakashi was next to him as he stood next to Kuro.

They paused for a moment and he seemed to lean on the other side of the door frame making me drop my head.

"I think you just joined the ranks of being known" he spoke his voice sounding weirdly hot, I don't know how that was so important to say as I felt a little awkward, my arms around my legs as I was hidden behind the gray shower curtain.

"Do you think we could talk when I am not in the shower guys" I laughed out, I heard a noise but none of us moved making me smirk and shake my head with love but they could not see.

Hayashi was suddenly in my window making me sigh and he moved next to the others "there you are Ava!" "yes come in, lets have a chat in my bathroom right this second"

No one said a word but no one moved.

"What did you mean kakashi?" I asked.

"Ava, the dragonfly, he gave you a nickname" "he wont hurt me" "but his village might" that made me sad as I stood up and turned off the water. I peeked out as they stared at me "you think?" I nodded at my big blue towel and Kuro grabbed it handing it to me.

"Did you tell him who you were" I peeked out again and shook my head as I dried myself behind it "good, but he may figure it out later" I Pulled the curtain as Hayashi turned away, Kuro looked me over but my towel was very big and sat like a dress making me sigh at him before they got out of my way and I moved into my bedroom.

"What so then what now?" I asked through my door "I don't know, nothing really" Kakashi spoke "people wont come after me right? I am still incredibly weak"

I got dressed and wrapped my hair in towel and opened the door "man it feels nice to be clean"

"He seemed very taken by you" Kuro spoke with a smirk "he has a wife and a kid" I smirked back "oh" Hayashi pulled me into a hug before I walked to my table and put on my stuff "can't believe you broke out of a test center" I laughed "I just was lucky I am broken and sometimes things don't work the way they should on me"

Then a shock to me Kuro pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back also as Hayashi made a noise and said "aw" making Kuro glare at him and let me go "I woke up and she was gone, I found your stuff and remembered what you said" I looked at him with love making him smirk back "thank you for noticing" before my gaze landed on Kakashi who also spent a few days looking for me, with a thanks, he just gave me a real smile.

Kuro is bad with real emotion so he just told me 'to go fuck myself' and I said, 'your so dumb please don't breed' back with a smirk, making Kakashi look between us shocked, Hayashi put his hand behind his head "they just say that sometimes" Kakashi asked what we said and Hayashi looked interested but he never really asked.

So Kuro told them, shocking Hayashi that it was so mean and Kakashi laughed at the later before they all turned away "really?" making them pause "now that I am not naked you leave?" "Of course" kakashi joked before he jumped out my window, making me laugh as Kuro smirked at me "you guys want to eat something?" I asked.

"I have a mission" Kuro spoke before he gave me one of his rare smiles and jumped out the window.

"Last guy standing, you in?" he nodded "but I want details" I smiled with a nod "okay"


	42. Going back

I stared at the ocean as the boat rocked, biggest smile on my face as I snuggled into my cloak, Kakashi walked up beside me while donning his own cloak "We are not heading for vacation" "I know but I will get the chance to use my snowboard, finally" "and if you don't?" "Oh I will, I will make that happen" I smirked up at him before I turned to face the others.

Asuma and his team.

I leaned back on the rail and looked back at Kakashi "do you miss it?" he looked at me confused "being a teacher?" He looked at the three, The girl telling the one boy to stop eating as the third slept and Asuma just rubbed his head with a smoke in his mouth, making Kakashi rub the back of his head "not right now" I laughed at his joke.

We are on a mission heading to somewhere in the land of snow.

"You are going to be cold here" I looked at him "probably" before I spun around again and he looked down at me like I was being strange again. "Don't worry I brought clothes but I have not felt real cold in so long" I shut my eyes and breathed in the cold air and it was exciting.

Ino walked up beside me in a huff and glared at the ocean "your crazy, it is to cold, I wish I was home learning medic" I looked at her "ya how is that coming?" "Sakura will always be ahead if I keep having these team missions, its not fair" I just nodded with nothing to say and smiled again as I leaned over and looked into the deep black waters.

Kakashi pulled out his green book and turned to lean on the rail, I had a short conversation with Ino until none of spoke for over a minute and she walked away.

"I never did that before" I looked at him confused as he was reading and I wondered if he was about to tell me a sexy secret making me perk up interested "really?" the word rolled on my tongue with a smirk.

He looked at me startled "I meant snowboarding" "oh" Spoke sadly "I will teach you" I smiled up at him perking back up "but it is different then the ones from home and I have yet to try it" he nodded as he ignored my earlier comment.

I wish I could find him a new smut book just for a break, maybe I should start looking, there has to be something else like it in this world somewhere right?

I was a long day so when I ate Choji's meal I just went straight to bed, there was two main bedrooms and I slid into the top right bed in the left room laying my cloak at my feet and curled up in the strangely awesome warm blanket.

Kakashi was in this room under me and I slid down and moved as fast and quiet as I could as I wondered outside to Make a pot of coffee on a small hot plate. I was moving towards the side of the boat to look at the sunrise on the ocean when Asuma wondered out.

I gave him a friendly nod and faced him as he sat down next to coffee "have some if you want, there is mugs next to your seat" he looked down in a sleepy manor and nodded before he picked on up and pored a black coffee "there is sugar and milk" as I pointed to a small bag next to the mugs, he nodded again but did not use any.

The fact we never hang out alone I felt awkward as I spun back to the ocean.

We arrived to the dock about three hours later as I looked at it, looking the exact same as last time with many trucks in a parking lot. We walked into the main area looking for a map as we don't know where the town is when the man spoke bored, he told us we can rent a truck for pretty cheep making me squeak up "yes" I slammed my hand on the desk.

"We don't need a truck Ava" Kakashi spoke up as I turned to him with big eyes before I nodded agreeing "Aw let her drive a truck" Asuma spoke making me look up at him with the biggest excited look on my face, he kindly smiled at me just as calm as Kakashi. When everyone seemed fine with it I grabbed the keys, payed and ran towards the one we rented so fast making Ino giggle at my child like excitement.

The truck was pretty big, the drivers seat was almost the same as home, there was a separated second seat next to it but a pretty decent space between, opening to the back where there was luxurious seats were lined along all the walls and back and were thick and comfortable.

I stuck the keys in and turned it on shocked at how much it was alike before I checked out some buttons for door lock and one actually had windshield wipers "wow, this is so much like home" I mumbled as they crawled in, Kakashi taking the seat next to me as he looked at a map and the roads to where we needed to go. There was no mirrors but I guess in this world it was not a big deal, same with seat belts.

I started slow as I moved down the only road from the dock and started up the hill as I got used to it before I started to speed up slowly turning left at the top. Once the road opened up I started to see how fast this beast can go, the fact that they can't save there own ass's in here I saw Kakashi grab the side door and Ino made some noises once I got to the fastest speed.

Kakashi gave me a fake smile "slow down maybe?" as we turned onto a tighter road with curves as we headed up the mountain all I could do was smile creepily.

"Please" I waved my hand at them "this is not even close to the speed of the ones from my world" We were mostly going about 50 at max "really?" kakashi asked while looking out the window "And I know how to drive on snow, don't worry" I smirked as I slightly drifted around a corner making Choji now make a noise "I missed this!" I yelled so glad to be behind a wheel again.

As we moved down the roads they started to notice I was not lying and calmed down believing I had a handle on it. The light snow fall was beautiful and I was lost in the nostalgia of home so I had the biggest smile when Asuma was the first to speak in a while "You seem excited to be here""Land of snow is so cool" I smiled back at him quickly before I faced the road again "Well it makes sense being your land" kakashi spoke quietly "there has to be a way to my world from here" I mumbled as we turned another sharp corner making me slow down and shift.

"Thanks for letting me do this" I said to them with kindness "I like this better" Shika spoke as I looked back and he was lied down completely on the back of the truck making me and choji laugh, Asuma seeming to be amused by his highest ranked student.

"Down this way" Kakashi pointed and I nodded as we moved down a thin road with a big drop making Kakashi lightly grab the door handle again and for him I slowed down and went carefully, my need for speed had passed. Ino moved up and squatted between us as she looked at how I was doing this "if you want to try when we hit a safer place I can show you" I smiled down at her "is it hard?"

"It is easier here then in my world as you don't have other drivers everywhere" she nodded as we continued up along the big drop.

"We are almost there" Kakashi spoke up making us both sad when we came to the top and followed a stiff ramp down the other side in the distance was a town nestled in the snowy hills, I went slow but the snowy hill was a bit tricky as I just tried to steer and slow down making me nervous but I tried not to show it as we slightly slid.

We slowly putted towards the town but I could see from here the smoke and the burnt up buildings making all of us but Shika look out the front of the truck with worry. "Is it supposed to be on fire?" I whispered as Kakashi shook his head no "that is not good" Ino said quietly.

I parked behind some trees as we all got out to be ninja's now and we slowly ran towards it in a snowy ditch hidden by our white cloaks.

The closer we got I still did not feel a single chakra making me worry if I failed again because I wanted to drive, the smell of burnt objects hit my nose as we slowly walked in a big group. There was some white smoke coming from the bigger places and without even the sounds of birds it was a very quiet place.

Looking around when Asuma bent over and picked up a piece of burnt up wood "I think it was destroyed before our boat even arrived" that made a tenseness leave my body that it was not my fault making Kakashi give me a smile understanding "they asked for ninja's but we are to late" Kakashi spoke, the two jonin were so calm but the rest of us looked around shocked and sad we started just to check out the area but it was not long until we noticed there was not really any dead body's making us breath easier.

"I guess most escaped" Shika yelled out making us nod before we split up to look for the direction they may have gone but with the a new layer of snow between the time this place was destroyed we could not find a trail of the village people or the ones who destroyed the place.

I moved and jumped up to the highest point of a tall but destroyed building, it was just a load baring pole and looked around, boosting my senses I closed my eyes and sniffed the bad smell of burnt clothes and plastic before I jumped down and ran my ass around the decent sized main town for anything else as fast as I could, I caught something else as I landed on the east side and Kakashi landed beside me, doing the exact same thing.

We both moved farther away as the smell stayed on the air, we started to look for any remains of a trail moving away from the others. We did not go far but the smell and a few uneven layers of snow appeared making me run back and get the others to follow it as he moved forward slowly.

Unsure of who we were following but I was sure it was the villagers as I felt real dumb again when I noticed everyone who has never been here before also ran along the top of the snow with no prompt unlike me.

We followed it spin and move through the rolling hills and spacious trees, most were the kind that has no leaves and I was in aw as I stared at the icicles that hung off them, a winter wonderland I missed, making me miss Christmas.

We passed through a tight area between steep cliff sides when the voices started to carry and we came to a big cave opening in a mountain, standing at both sides were two sleepy looking men with swords as they were not Ninja's but they gave us a nod as we walked into it.

It was giant cave with a part that was shaped like a balcony on the left side and a homemade rope ladder, there was many people curled up in blankets as they sat around two different fires, a few kids crying no one was really all that energetic but we ran and they must have been walking for hours from there destroyed home before making it here.

We looked around for the main man when we passed by a couple who looked hurt as someone tried to help making Ino walk over and help heal them. We found the man who called us here handing out a big pot of soup or something, by the looks of the dirty bowls most had already eaten.

He smiled at us even if we were to late.

He told us why we are here, that a group of ninja's has been targeting small villages around trying to get them under there own rule by giving them fake protection as they were the ones to be protected from so we were called for real protection but he miscalculated the time it took to get here. They gave them a week to make a decision so he thought he had more time.

He did not hold us responsible but the village was gone, before they actually arrived he got most of the village people away to this place, a secret place for emergency's, a few men stayed back but they were mostly taken out as the three Ino was healing got away.

Kakashi pulled out the map he used for me to drive and asked the man to mark off the ones he knows about, he nodded and looked at the small map before putting and X on the ones destroyed and O on the ones who handed themselves over "May be more" he said as the ones on the small islands seem to all be gone, lucky that they have already been hit so we don't need a boat again.

They have taken over four and destroyed three, we all sat down and looked at the map for a pattern but they did not take long before they found it. It seemed to be working there way slowly in and seemed to be moving into the area as we were the farthest from the edge then the others in kind of a circle pattern.

"These guys seem to have a real goal" Asuma said to Kakashi and he nodded "Block the next village with a guess or head to princess Koyuki?" Unsure if she knows about this or not. It got quiet and the guy who called us finally understood what was going on, it was not as random as he thought.

I backed up slightly and just watched them think as Shika joined in the debate trying to figure out our next move when there was a tap on my shoulder making me look back at a small older lady who gave me a sad smile as she seemed to ask me a question I did not understand as she mumbled with a small lisp "I am sorry I did not catch that" I gave a small smile as she spoke again and again I did not understand as I nodded blankly but she looked confused at me.

She said it again looking a little annoyed and I still did not catch it in the noisy cave "I am sorry, I still did not catch that I am going a little deaf" as I leaned my left ear towards her but my words defused her annoyance and she leaned in and spoke slow and loudly in my ear. She asked if I could help her move a bolder from a small area perfect for a decent place to sleep and I nodded as I followed her to the back of the cave, I guess I looked like I was not doing anything.

There was a very big rock blocking what I could see was a very decent sized smaller cave behind it. Using my chakra in my feet and hands I slowly started to move it as it did not move easy when Choji was suddenly next to me and helped making it move pretty fast and we got it out of the way, looking inside it did look like a perfect place to sleep for a few people, kind of private.

I think she said thank you but I was unsure as we walked back to the smart guys "are you really going deaf?" I shook my head "oh no, I just could not understand her and she was getting mad" He made a strange smile "genius" he mumbled as he pulled out a bag of chips as I smiled back him before my eyes landed on his chips getting hungry before we stood next to them wondering if they made a decision "Ya I heard that as a joke somewhere once but it works"

I just sat down near them and listened as I dug in my scroll for food to snack on with Choji as they discussed it and we sat there and ate with smiles on our faces.

First we will check out the next two villages that may be hit first and see if a motion was set before they turn over or die, if we can't find them we will head to the main village where Koyuki would be. Because Ino is best with Shika, I will be with Choji and Kakashi and we will head to the farthest west as they head east to the next villages that should be next.

Checking the time we will get there in an hour run and the sun will still be out so we decided to head out right away as we can't help these people now. We ran passed the truck and I wondered if I needed to bring it back at some point and I really noticed how useless they really are for Ninja's but the land of fire still should have some for all the normal people who walk hours to a next town, then again that may change what I find so wonderful about this world.

We climbed up a mountain and just moved as fast as we could in silence.

We slid to a stop in a high and perfect spot as we looked down on this small town hidden in the snow, people moved around in warm clothing like nothing was wrong, from this spot there seemed to be no ninja's around inside or out but we watched for a few minutes to be sure.

Following Kakashi's move we moved toward the town as we walked in calmly some we got some looks a few looked scared and others look excited but most just ignored us "I don't think they even know" Kakashi whispered "I wonder why, the ones who called us knew about this" I mumbled back "Probably don't pay attention to news" making me nod unsure of how they get their news in this world.

We asked around and found our way to the main woman of this town as she sat at a restaurant alone and seemed pissed off we interrupted her meal when Kakashi spoke to her as calm and blank not showing any emotion and she ended up staring at us at the fact so many towns have now been destroyed and they may be next. She stood up and looked around and I noticed a few people over heard us as she calmly walked away as we shared a look if we should follow her.

We paused there for a moment before we ended up following her somewhere and she just continued to walk without even looking back. She just walked down a few roads before she walked into a very big home and shut the door behind her we stepped up to it and stood there "Do we knock?" I asked as we all seemed baffled at this women a small noise came out of Kakashi before he walked up and pulled on hand out of his pocket and knocked.

She did not spin and open the door but headed straight up stairs "This is... new" Kakashi said making me and Choji with shocked faces nod at him in agreement. I watched her chakra as she shifted around her home in no real pattern. "She is just moving around in there" the three of us shared a look as we waited, this may be big news she can't just ignore it "break in?" I asked with a smirk but Kakashi shook his head.

She started to head our way making me nod just before she opened her door with a few bags in her hands and panic on her face as she tried to push by us and walk away as we caught up to speak as she moved "What are you doing?" Kakashi spoke "leaving" "what about your villagers?" "they go after the head first, if they just surrender they will be fine but I wont"

"You can't just leave them" Choji spoke up so shocked "Yes, I can" a few people started to stare as we surrounded the leader who was moving hastily with bags and a few people seemed to notice something was wrong as they slightly started to follow far behind, I looked back at them "at least tell them" she shook her head and walked faster "you do it" "they have not even tried to contact you first" Kakashi spoke up making her slow slightly "think they will pass over us?" "I don't know" she sped back up as we started to get to the road out of here.

We all paused when Kakashi did and watched her walk away "no wonder this town does not know, she does not care" I could feel around seven people standing a bit away behind us making me not turn around so they don't reach out as I gave him a side glance before I looked up at the very small snow fall "What do we do?" Choji asked as he looked at us with so much kindness.

"She has a point if they surrender they will be fine until we can take out the ninja's doing this" Kakashi spoke up quietly "but we can't talk to the ninja's or we will be in a fight and we don't know who or how many may show up and we will need the element of surprise" and again the words now what floated in my head "do we leave then?" I said so quiet I was unsure if Choji heard, he also finally turned around at the now five people who were watching us and most seemed to go back to there daily lives.

"Well it might be best if the villagers seem surprised and hopefully surrender, if they think we are here to help they may not" He turned and started to walk out after the lady and we followed trusting his judgement as we moved far enough away and he started to run up the mountain side "let's find a cave around the area with a view on the town and wait" A big smile appeared on both our faces that we were not just abandoning them like that women.

We split up to look around and Choji found a perfect cave, we were high so we could see the back end of the town well, even if we can't see the front with Kakashi we can tell when ninja's show up. Pakky was there in a puff a smoke as I pushed passed the need to pet him and he ran off to Asuma's team.

Being light out we made a very small fire in the back of the cave for some food with as little smoke as possible, we got all set up unsure how long we will be here for. No one spoke as I watched Choji make some good smelling meat and Kakashi leaned on the cave entrance and watched the town.

I played with water before I let it just sit on my hand unmoving, before I made four small spikes in my closed fist like a bad wolverine making me smile and held back a laugh they would not understand. Poking it I bleed a little "that looks fun" I looked up startled at the sudden noise up at Choji who was staring at my fist.

A big smile crossed my face "you know it kind of is"

"I wonder if I can mess with other elements" I mumbled distractedly "you are doing some interesting things with water" Kakashi spoke up as I looked over at him but he still faced away when Choji said it was done, Kakashi grabbed some and moved back facing away as I smiled at Choji and we ate in silence and then put out the fire.

"Do you have a jutsu that would make these small spikes into some kind of projectile" I mumbled not really caring but I saw Kakashi look at me before he looked at my water and turned away, I assume to think about it."That would be cool" Choji spoke as he looked at my fist and pulled out another bag of chips making me laugh inside as he just ate.

The time moved by mostly in silence before I stood up bored and moved next to Kakashi as we watched the sun set when we both spotted a small animal heading our way, Pakkun was at our cave pretty fast. "They are in the same situation, have not even been contacted yet" He nodded "thank you Pakkun" then the dog poofed away "do you think they might choose somewhere else" I whispered "no" I nodded trusting them.

I yawned and got ready to sleep as he will wake me later, as me and him are the best for watching and Choji can sleep through the night.

I was in a very good dream when Kakashi woke me up making me grab him and pull him to me slightly on his arm before I noticed what I was doing, I gave a sheepish grin as I let him go before I pulled him to close and traded places with him.

Moving to the dry ground closest to the entrance and just watched the world as I snuggled into my cloak with my arms wrapped around my legs before I pulled out my scroll and dug around for the normal blue ninja pants and a long sleeved black shirt and put them on over my normal clothes and slid my cloak back on feeling warm wishing I got lighter colors to wear in the snow as I moved my weapons pouch and symbol over the pants.

The moon was bright and with the snow it reflected so it was real easy to see the whole area I just enjoyed the kind of peace snow brings as many memory's of home came to me when I remembered I had my snowboard, I was so tempted to try it out but I wont do a selfish thing again and be spotted and ruin this mission.

The night went by quickly when I noticed a person far in the distance moving towards the town fast as it bounded over the hills with ease making me make a small snow ball and toss it at Kakashi's legs as I felt lazy, He sat up startled and I nodded towards the person as it was to far to see if it was a female or male.

He moved next to me and stood there as we watched the person as it came closer and it looked like a man, unsure what he wants, I doubt he would threaten the town all by himself. Kakashi lightly kicked my leg in revenge making me hold back a laugh and look up at him wondering what now.

He nodded at me to follow making me almost sigh as I finally stood up and stretched, I wrapped the cloak completely around me and put on the hood so the white will blend into the snow before I ran down the hill and boosted my senses as I moved towards the town to keep an eye on him from as far as I could, making sure I stayed back but close enough to feel his chakra.

I moved into town from roof to roof as I stayed just out of sight when he moved into the small inn this town had, I watched his chakra pause for a minute before he moved to the second floor, I moved so I could see in the window he was in and I watched him go straight to bed, I just waited for about fifteen minutes when he did not move out of bed I headed back to Kakashi.

I moved up the wrong area and was slightly lost when I saw the cave, I ran across the height of the snow and jumped to land in front of him as he stood in the entrance I think I actually startled him making the biggest smile cross my face "he went to bed" he nodded curious at the random ninja "should I go back?"

He looked at the sky and the sun would rise within the next few hours and no one else headed to town before he nodded at me "stay out of sight from everyone if you can't, come back" I nodded a little sad to not stay in the cave and headed back, as I slid behind a chimney near the inn in a spot that I would be hard to see as there was a building blocking the side I was on with no windows.

Making sure only my face and cloak could be seen when a light snow started to fall and I shivered a little as I watched all the small chakra's not move but there was a few wondering the streets and I could hear from here at the laughter of what I assume was teenagers by how they talked.

I could feel the world wake up making me open my eyes and shift slightly.

I leaned back and looked at the sky as the small snowfall blocked the sunrise and I felt so pointless when the man finally started to move around making me perk up as he woke up early and did not sleep long. I felt him leave the place and walk through town making me finally move as I stayed back and watched without looking at him directly as sometimes Ninja's can feel that.

I was curious when he walked up to the main women's home, I saw he looked around before he kicked down the door, something interesting is happening! I made Alaska pop up "go find Kakashi and bark at him, you can then go home" I whispered and she ran off. She was white and can't speak but he would understand.

I decided to wait it out as I watched him move around the home not finding her, I cracked a small smirk at that fact as he searched every room in the semi big house.

Peering at him he walked out a little confused as I held back a laugh and slid down into a nearby ally. I could feel a small pull as Alaska must of poofed away knowing they were alerted. He started to move faster as he ran towards the main entrance and I felt a little nervous as I stayed between building's and he started to run faster as he left making me stay back in town to not be spotted feeling like it was dumb to let Kakashi know.

 _But he is still not here_ , I watched as the man left my sense and no ninja were in it but I felt worried at where he was headed as I found my way in the lowest area kind of like a ditch as I made sure when I moved my clothes were not seeable when I paused and spun and turned around, the man had gone behind a hill and I could feel them.

There was at least seven ninja's on the other side, that was all I counted in the small moment and there was more, I boosted my speed and ran towards the cave where I saw Kakashi and Choji halfway making me head straight up a hill, sliding in front of them I grabbed there arms and ran towards the cave, get us out of sight "there is so many behind the hill" he nodded and followed my lead as it I guess was not a dumb move.

"I had to move fast" I said quietly to them "there is over seven with varying chakra's" Sliding back in the cave Choji moved inside as Kakashi peered around it with his hood on and looked at where they will come from. He made Pakkun show up before they headed to the town and he ran off to alert Asuma, his small stature was hidden and gone in moments as I lightly leaned on the back of Kakashi and peered around him.

Time moved slow again as the sun was all the way into the cloudy sky before they appeared around the curve and ran into the town, Kakakshi nodded as we ran the way I did last time and landed in some of the curvy small alleys as we headed to main town to see what they would do. They started to yell in town getting the people to group up as they made a ruckus and scared people.

Slowly the town square started to fill with scared civilians "Five are strongest, three weaker and two are pretty weak but they look tough to anyone else" I mumbled and said the last with a smile as they got scary down pat for these people. There was a lot of yelling how this village will have time to either become under their rule or be destroyed as he called out for the leader.

When she never showed up the people started to whisper about themselves "Where is your leader" The man man called out, he was tall and skinny in a full blue robe but had a big scar on his face and a thick and long sword hung on his side making him look real dangerous, it went silent again "She left last night" A small voice pipped up from in the crowd "really?" he laughed "Well then, surrender or die" it got so silent.

He made a noise "Go hide in your homes if you surrender or stay here to die" he yelled with anger making everyone panic and run off, not giving them a week but without a leader I get why, not one person stayed behind. The men slightly giggled along themselves when a women spoke up as she walked forward as we watched her, she had a strong chakra, her outfit was revealing and pretty as she wore a light orange dress with a very low cut showing most of her huge chest and a long skirt only between the legs showing off her thighs, her long red hair was flowing and long.

I looked at her amazed as she was thick in all the right places.

"How about her Kakashi" I joked so silently as she moved towards the main man with attitude and carried herself with pride, he just nudged me but said nothing back she walked up to him and told him to shut up as he laughed at these people.

We moved back into the alleyway to not be spotted and no one said a word as me and Choji looked at Kakashi for directions.

He looked at me before he gave a fake smile and did some handsigns, I looked at him shocked my eyes screaming 'we are gonna fight?' he nodded and me and Choji got ready as a light layer of fog started to rise from the ground as it moved towards them, I was amazed as it grew up and it started to cover everything around this whole area and in between buildings, I was glad to be able to use my eyes as I felt them move to the roofs and start to yell out to show ourselves.

"Choji, you may be at a disadvantage but try and pull them down and stick near us" I also understood as I grabbed Choji's arm and the three of us ran towards the main area. I pulled out my whip with my water fists and headed for the closest, one of the middle guys moved close to see in this fog as I quickly wrapped it around his ankle and pulled him down, he came landing on his feet and tossed Kunai at where I stood before but then Kakashi was behind him instantly and took him out.

I almost made a noise when one man jumped over us between buildings and Choji's big hand went up and grabbed to pull him down in a giant hand making me wonder how well he can see in here. The second he hit the ground Kakashi took him out. I watched the chakra of the two leaders who did nothing but yell at the others.

I moved down an ally as I watched my boys and jumped onto the roof as I kicked out he dodged as he was one of the strongest trying to move him near where they were but it made them all turn my way and I dove back into the fog and ran away to a spot they cant hit as Kunai came my way but it got another near the edge as Choji pulled him down.

I could feel civilians in the windows and some hidden in corners of there homes when finally one of them started to use a jutsu and not stand around like dumbass's. Kakashi nudged me with his hand toward an alleyway and that made me run behind the building as Kakashi threw Kunai at him, he jumped backwards mid hand signs I wrapped his ankle and pulled him down breaking the handsigns and again Kakashi was right there.

The two main got even higher as one of the minions yelled that we seem to be everywhere and they cant see where we are in the big area but the girl told him to shut up and fucking fight. One of the strongest moved fast as he ran down some roofs and shot a wall of ice shards in a box square straight at Choji as I ran in and grabbed his arm flinging him away out of zone as I got small and blocked them all with my water just in time.

But it had him open as he was sure he hit something but Kakashi was right behind him and he moved so fast as he took him out while the man seemed distracted and was back in the fog so quick as he landed in front of us as,they all moved to stand together, there was just four left two weaker and the two main as we moved back towards an alleyway as pulling them down was no longer an option.

I was shocked at how well that went.

Moving farther away we moved out of the fog area and down a few alleyways, I peeked up over a building as they all stood on edge as they searched for us in the fog and I did notice Kakashi's eye was not even out making it feel like this might not be bad. The women pulled out two big swords and the main man carried one big one "I thought they would be tougher" "they only took over non ninja towns, they are pussy's and not worth time" Kakashi spoke calmly making me smile at him.

"What ever reason it was to get a civilian army is down right stupid" I looked at him "man, and I thought something good was going to happen" he gave a strange look "what?" he just gave a friendly smile and looked back.

"The two main people are the strongest of the bunch but they have not done any jutsu's" I mumbled at him as I looked them over "ya, they may be a bit of a fight once they can see us, we did that to thin the herd" making me nod at him. I watched as the women pushed one of the others into the fog as he screamed at her making me almost laugh.

The man then jumped back up "they are gone" he said embarrassed.

So then Kakashi dropped his mist and I watched it slowly fade into nothing "I want that again badly" I mumbled making him smile at me. "A real fight should not take place in this town" he spoke quietly "So how do we draw them out?" Choji asked.

Kakashi made five clones and made them look like strange people I never met with no leaf symbol and had them run from the roof tops over the wall and onto the hills of snow around, the main man pointed at them as they chased after his clones.

We moved after them as we watched the five clones get in a fight with the women and she moved fast and skilled as her swords took them out making her scream when they turned out to be clones she spun around with a sneer and paused when she saw the three of us standing there in our white cloaks with hoods.

"Three" one of the weak ones screamed "Three!" the main two stood in a stance like they fight alot together but don't seem to care about the other two. We stood there calm and unmoving "What do you want with the towns?" Kakashi asked. She glared as the air got tense "None of you business" the one she pushed into the fog looked between us and her with worry making me make a small almost unheard noise to point him out and Kakashi made one back telling me he sees.

Keep him and ask him, he seems to not like these two anymore.

"What is the leaf doing here?" the man yelled "Freezing our ass's off" I yelled back "Leafs will always fall in the winter" he yelled back "oh a poet, alright, We are only hidden under the snow, waiting for the time the snow melts" "The snow will never melt as the people will always be cold" "Well the co..."

"Shut up you two, it makes no sense" the women yelled and hit him in the head "What are you flirting with her?" I actually laughed and Kakashi chuckled as the air was no longer tense but a fight was still imminent.

We stayed calm as we waited when the women made an annoyed sound and ran at me with a dark glint in her eye like she hated me, I blocked both swords with my water fists as a duel sword was something I have fought a lot against. Kakashi moved in on the main man so fast but he moved decently as he tried to stay on defense.

Choji was startled before he turned into a ball and chased after the other man while the one we wanted to talk to slowly ran away making sure none of them could see.

The women got more pissed off when I fought well against her as Kuro was way better at this then her, I followed the guys chakra as he ran and I knew I had to get him, I tossed down some smoke bombs and watched her chakra lines as I moved around, she was blind in here but she swung them around randomly but I was able to slide under one as I rammed my fist in her chest without spiking it but filled with chakra as she flew backwards, I used my wire as I wrapped it around her quickly like I was shown and she fell to the ground.

Moving out of the smoke I watched as Kakashi fell to the earth with the man upside down in his arms and he slammed him headfirst into the snow like the last time I was here and I still found that hot at the way he stood afterwards and he gave me a nod as I ran after that man.

Choji was in a fight he was also dominating but Kakashi joined in and it was over, the women was the only one conscious as I felt Choji run after me. I was on him fast as I whipped his ankle making him spin and throw some strange object at me but I slid in the snow and went to wrap my whip around him as he needs to be awake.

He dodged it well as we both slid down a hill on our feet I was easily able to move well and I tried to keep wrapping him up but he was very good at dodging when Chojis hand came from the top and he did not see as he wrapped his hand around his body and pull him back up, shoving chakra into my feet I moved up the steep hill and then wrapped him in wire as Choji held him.

We then dragged him back.

The women was yelling at Kakashi as we got in close about how she would never tell him anything and I believed her as we shoved this man next to her. She glared at him "Don't speak dumbass" but he glared back "fuck you bitch" She looked startled "All you do is treat me like a test subject I am done with you" he yelled before he looked at us "ask me anything" he sneared at us making this easy.

However he spoke before we even asked "We are only the team to get towns under rule" he spoke without prompt "There is higher ups I don't know about" She was so angry "and they will kill you" "what you and them wont?"

He looked back "We are just scary looking people to spread fear" "What is the goal?" Kakashi finally asked "I don't know" She tried to get out of the wire as the man just sat there. She looked over at the passed out man behind her with actual worry before she glared at me again as I seem to get the blunt of her anger.

"Where are these guys?" "I don't know" The sexy women smirked at him with pride making him glare at her "you don't know either" she just turned away and held up her nose with a noise "They are somewhere near the main city waiting for us to do our jobs" she made a noise and tried to get out again.

"How do you contact them?" Kakashi asked so calmly "They send us a bird and tell us the next town" "Shut up!" she yelled as she ended up falling backwards trying to get unstuck. "So you can't contact them and don't know where they are?" He nodded and she made a loud noise "you fucking twat"

"Where do they send the bird?" He told us directions to there current grounds where two men I guess should be.

Kakashi leaned back with a yawn and he looked our way he nodded and we followed silently feeling safe to leave them, I spun around and ran at her she looked worried "you are so hot" she was so startled and I turned around catching back up as Kakashi was shaking his head, I moved next to him and gave him a look 'like you did not think so'

We moved far enough away paused unsure where Asuma's team is "I think we should go now before they get free" We both nodded quietly "Pakkun will find us" he said to Choji who looked worried before he remembered and off we ran.


	43. The library

We moved through the snowy mountains and came across an evergreen forest, I noticed how I feel safer in the woods, the smell of it was wonderful and the cool strong wind was gone making my face feel better.

Coming across the large one floor wood cabin like the man said, smoke rising out of the chimney.

"There is only two inside, he did not lie" I quietly spoke. Knowing they were not near any windows we moved silently and peeked in. The whole place was open concept besides one door near the back I assume was a bathroom. There was a bunch of hammocks in the far right corner where between them and the door sat an empty bird cage.

On the left side was a small kitchen as one lady carried a bowl of soup to the table that sat in the middle of the room where a second women sat reading. On the right of that was a set up of couches and chairs with a small tv, with the front door on the left side of the living area.

I sniffed the air noticing I have not eaten in a while "hmm smells good, what is that, chicken noodle?" I mumbled making choji sniff "no, pea and been soup" I looked over at him and he had his eyes closed when the women reading turned and looked out a different window making us all duck down.

I was awkwardly between Kakashi's legs making him squat in the strangest way, it was comical the way he was, he noticed the look on my face and slid backwards along the wall beside the window and stood up putting his hands in his pockets looking calm and 'cool' as I held back a laugh and peeked back in.

"Puppy love?" I looked back up at him and smirked, I love this genjutsu I never know what will happen. "Take soup" I nodded as we did the hand signs, he was much faster then me but we got both of them landed. Moving fast Kakashi kicked down the door as the two women were staring into space with happy looks on there faces.

Noticing us they both smiled "Kakashi, my love" the one with book stood up all excited, she moved in a small jog and ran at him going for a kiss but he tossed wire at the two of them as she fell to the ground and the other off her chair. The women looked at him like he broke her heart as the other shook her head realising herself from my jutsu but it was to late as kakashi quickly knocked them out with his eye.

"How do they always know our names?" I mumbled as I pulled them to a better spot. I stood up happy it was so easy and looked over at Kakashi who was checking out the bird cage.

"You two move well together" Choji spoke up making me look back at him and smile, "he always knows how to use me" I held back a dirty flirt about 'using me' since Choji was here, getting it or not this Kind kid did not need to hear it. Giving a quick look around I saw Kakashi bend over and pick something off the floor, walking up behind him I peeked over his shoulder and read.

It was the message to go after the town we just left I watched as he carefully held it in his fingers and slowly put it in a bag as he looked up at my confused face "Pakkun may be able to get a smell when we get closer" I nodded "smart" We all split up and looked for anything else, I picked up the women's book and it was a real romance novel, I sighed and placed it down as Choji looked in the bowl.

"I got it right" I gave a small laugh "your nose for food is something else" I mumbled and he seemed proud.

We found information we had not known, there may be more then one place the main people will be at, that they are watching the main town from a few different areas to block all communication, unsure of how many places or where they are as they did not tell these people.

We will need to make our way into the princess's town carefully to not be spotted as our next move is to tell her what was going on.

"We will stay put for the others to find us" Kakashi spoke as he stood mid room looking bored, I nodded and flopped on the couch to watch what they had on, again a romance, no wonder that girl was not easily broke out as she seems to want a romance, I peered at Kakashi and he is pretty mysterious but then again he is stronger then me so who knows.

Choji sat in a chair and pulled out more chips as I eyed the bag a little hungry before Kakashi came to sit next to me as I slid over for more room and he pulled out his book. We were mid movie so I was not sure what has gone on but they were at the normal moment in every romance story "why do they always need to fight" I mumbled as she was so mad at the main man "so they can notice how much the other means" choji spoke up with a happy tone making me smile at the kid, "ah, makes sense" "you don't like romance?" he looked my way as he stuffed his face "only if its funny" "or" Kakashi said not finishing but I looked at his book understanding with a laugh "ya, or"

Choji's eyes closed in confusion while waiting for the rest of the sentence but neither of us finished it as his hand went deep in the bag, that kid can eat a bag of chips so fast, I leaned back as I slid my left leg under my butt and watched this boring and lame movie when I felt them "hmm they did find us easy" I leaned back and looked at the broken down door as snow was lightly floating in.

The three of them came charging in very alert and ready for a fight, we all looked there way not moving as there faces dropped and Asuma smiled with his smoke hanging from his mouth as he stood up straight and relaxed "you all look comfortable" he joked as Ino sighed "and we came rushing" as she flipped her hair mad at the worry that had filled her.

All three of us did not stand up not wanting to move as Asuma said he will give a second look, one more set of eyes is never bad but I am sure we got all the information we can from here, I was glad it gave me time to sit on a couch and be warm.

The other two joined us as Ino sat on the couch arm next to me and watched the show and Shika flopped sideways in a chair with his feet hanging on one side and his arms behind his head he closed his eyes and yawned.

The main women and man finally kissed as Ino started to sway "so cute" for some reason that made me laugh.

Asuma was done and we headed out.

We ran for a few hours and I really started to get hungry but we did not slow down. Last time I saw it it was spring so seeing it in all is glory, it really does blend into the mountains covered in snow. We came close we moved carefully making sure we were not spotted as we slowly made our way into the main town, moving over the walls near the palace to be as unseen as we could but even there I could smell cooking food and sad we could not stop.

We moved fast to her palace when we were stopped by two guards holding out there weapons "what is your business" Kakashi moved forward with a fake smile to calm them down "we have urgent information for the princess, tell her Kakashi Hatake needs to speak with her" They looked worried at his tone but lowered their weapons, we walked in as a few more guards came near us and showed us to a room.

Walking in two big doors it was a decent sized room with only a big wooden table and dark wooden chairs besides a fancy one at the far end. "Wait here and we will alert her" Kakashi nodded as they shut to door and two men guarded the outside, we looked around and took two sides near the main chair for when she comes. Choji and Ino sat two seats in front of me on one side as the others moved across.

We all sat quietly and waited, I just leaned back and stared at the dark red ceiling.

Eventually I saw a few small chakras came our way and I recognized her as she opened both doors in the fancy way shoving them both out of the way, she was dressed and looked like a real princess as she looked around the room before she smiled "Kakashi, Ava! Good to see you" her face dropped "no Naruto?" Kakashi fake smiled and shook his head no, the doors slammed behind her as she moved to the end of the table.

When she passed behind Kakashi I saw a small blush on his cheek as I understood, I saw that movie she really did end up being the main girl in the Icha movie. We locked eyes with a smirk on my face before he looked away with a cough into his hand and got a hold of himself.

"So what brings you here?" she asked looking at Kakashi and sat down, Kakashi and Asuma started to explain all that was going on and what had happened, I watched as her face slowly changed from shock to horror before it changed to sadness as she looked at the table. "I will send more to watch the gates" she looked up with strength and asked if we can deal with this ourselves?

Since we already were and our mission only slightly changed Asuma agreed, I mean other then getting more money it was the same and I was fine with more cash. It was getting late in the day and she offered us beds and food for the night, a big smile crossed my face when Kakashi said yes, the beds here are the most luxurious things I have ever slept in.

She walked us all to the main dinning room "how is Naruto" she asked as she slid next to Kakashi "he is on an adventure while training for a while" before she looked back at me with a thought but then she looked out straight and we walked into yet another big room with a big table. "They have many rooms for only tables" I joked to Ino "ya this place is huge" but she looked around admiring it, a look on her face that she wants to live here.

Koyuki ordered people to start cooking as we all sat around this table now, I ended up next to her with Ino on my other side when she started to stare at me in thought again before she turned and smiled at Choji who said something about how good the food here will probably be, making me alert as he was probably right.

Everyone chatted as we waited when Koyuki looked at me and leaned in "are you still looking for that symbol" she said quietly making me nod "I think I ran across something but it was so long ago and I was distracted" I perked up, really? "if you have time you can check out the palace library" I was about to ask more when four people came out holding so many plates each as they placed all this wonderful smelling food around the table.

It was amazing and even with Choji we could not eat it all, I tried to get Ino to eat more food then the small amount she did but she was stubborn in her diet making me just look at that poor kid sadly, these girls don't need to be on a diet who the fuck is telling them that. After she brought us to a wing of her home and there was more then enough beds for all of us, the hallway was wide but slightly creepy being so empty and barren besides a few pictures and a very nice and fancy brown carpet in the middle of the floor.

I moved into a room and shut the door as I stared at the bed sitting in the middle of this huge room along the left wall as I felt Ino take the next room to me, looking at the door I took off almost all of my clothes as I flopped into this bed in only my underwear as I got comfortable, it was so soft, I took off my top and just fell asleep almost naked, I needed to feel this blanket on my naked skin.

I woke up from the best sleep, looking out the big window it was still dark out but I was awake now, I slowly got dressed and quietly moved to the bathroom on this floor, sadly the doors slightly squeaked, where is that library? I slowly moved down the hallway with a hand on the wall, before I came to the end and there was two hallways going in separate directions making me sigh, unsure if I should keep going.

I leaned back on the wall and crossed my arms when I heard a squeak, out walked Ino looking tired and disheveled as she waved and walked into the bathroom, I smiled and headed her way before waiting for her to come out.

Five minutes later she came out looking perfect and I smiled at her "your up early to eh?" she nodded and stretched "I want to look around, this place is amazing" she looked at me and continued to talk "but it kind of feels like when you wake up at a friends house before them and don't know what to do" I gave a small laugh and nod "ya, I feel it to"

I stood up "well I want to find that library" she looked at me with a question making me stick my tattoo in her face "its from the land of snow" she was interested before she nodded at me "let's find it" she started to walk and I moved next to her "I can explore as we look" she smiled. We got far down the hallway when I paused and looked behind us, she was about to speak when Kakashi made his way out of his room.

"Heard us huh?" I said like he was standing next to us as he gave a small wave from down the hall, we started to just explore completely lost when he asked for directions from a random older maid, the joke that men don't ask for directions does not work in this world. She continued to watch him as he walked away, peeking back she was definitely interested making me lock eyes as I glanced at his ass and nodded in her direction, she smiled at me and nodded back before I caught back up wiping the smirk off my face.

I love pervy old women, they are fun.

The library was huge as I stood there windless and looked at this amazing room, reminding me a little of the beauty and the beast's It was a two story place with a balcony up top, unsure how far back it goes. A huge fireplace that was bigger then the three of us together under it where a few chairs sat and then a big table "they love there giant tables" Ino joked this time making me giggle in agreement.

Looking up I did not even notice her as the princess leaned over the rail "I see you found it" she smiled down at us "I woke up and had to come look again before you left" she waved us up "it was up here" we all nodded and ninja jumped up top. I was glad to see it was only a few shelves deep, smaller then it looked from down there.

We ended up splitting up up here looking for my tattoo or the clan name: Kaidako but I am sure Kakashi will be looking for anything else as it was an opportunity to look around with permission. We talked as we looked and the place was very acoustic so we could spread out and still hear everything. When I moved and looked down the middle section where the princess was standing searching the book shelve, I noticed a small table with dusty old objects at the back wall.

I was curious as I looked at them all when I saw something very familiar and I made a noise as I picked it up "that stuff has been here since I was a kid, I don't know what many of them are" I started to giggle making Kakashi's head peek around the shelve at the tone of it.

They stared at me in wait "it is a battery charger" They looked at it unbelieving me kakashi walked closer and pulled it carefully from my hand "how does a battery fit in here?" I looked at the small black object as he spun it in his hand and Ino wondered over.

Right, battery's are the big source of power here and they are pretty big.

"They are different in my world, this charges four rechargeable battery's" I said quietly and they all looked at me shocked "it is so small" Ino said they all stared at it "they are not the kind of power yours here are but yes" "Do you recognize anything else?" she moved towards the table as I looked around not one question about the my world slip.

I looked carefully but I could not find anything else besides a fancy watch "Well I know that is a watch" she said making me smile "it's just pretty" she made a noise "it is very old" After a few moments Kakashi lightly put down the object as it was part of their past here and would be rude to take it.

We all stood there awkwardly for a moment before going back to the search.

"I found it" the princess yelled making me move to her quickly, I had moved so fast I startled her and man that was nice to be on this end of that.

I pulled the parchment from her hands "I remember finding this but it made no sense to me and then I was called away" she looked at me sadly like she failed me making me smile back as I looked at it, in the corner was a faded dragonfly outline and then I unrolled the very long scroll.

My face stunned making me sigh, it was a ton of math equations and I could not read it at all. I dropped my arm "really" and I could almost feel Kakashi's body heat from behind me as we were in a tight space, he reached around and pulled it from my hands "you know what this says?" he asked as he looked, I shook my head "you good at math?" I asked him with a tint of a joke.

"Pretty good at it" I spun and faced him while trying to give him space as I watched his eye move up and down in a blank tone "you know algebra and all that fancy stuff?" he looked at me and then back at the page.

"It looks like the kind of math physics use to explain shit in the world I don't understand" I mumbled as his eyes an over it again as we stood quietly wondering if Kakashi can read it, "I saw stuff like this, they use math to explain space and crap"

Everyone was quiet when something hit me.

"Maybe it is how they get to my world" I spoke excited as he stared at me blankly again "they obviously had a way" "But they never came back" The princess spoke up a little sadly, I guess she figured me out long ago making me smile up at her before I got closer to Kakashi and read the paper with him, his eye glancing at me slightly.

He looked at her "can I keep this" she nodded "it is no use to me" as she waved her hand before smiling at me "your better off with it" He rolled it up and we decided we were done here as he slid it in his vest pocket. The others should be up by now and I am sure we all would want some of the amazing breakfast this place would make.

We followed her as I slid next to a Kakashi lost in thought. "I was never good at math" I mumbled "I thought I was but this is out of my league" he smiled at me "but all math I learned involved fighting" I nodded "I never seen anything like that before, you may be correct however if people in your world do stuff like this a lot"

I nodded "at least math is math" he looked at me curious "well math is always math, I doubt yours is much different then mine" that made him pause and stared at me again.

"Like what two plus two is?" "four" "120 x 30" "3600""damn that was incredibly fast" I stared at him impressed "but see"

He smiled at me "it might be the same but might take a while to find someone who can understand it" I nodded and my smile dropped "but then we may get you home" making me look at him with friendly love in my eyes, the way he said it was like it was all about me and not my world, he seemed to mean it would be useful to me and no one else.

I turned away "lets go eat" a part of me does not want them to figure it out as I walked, with no option I am happy here but what will I do if I can go home, I gave a side glance to him, I am not sure I want to leave but at the same time I wouldn't mind going home.

* * *

We followed Pakkun as he guided us to where we wanted to go. Coming over a tall hill we all slid onto our chests and watched the tall four story tower with our hoods up hidden in the snow. We were to far away for me to get a good look on chakra but we can't get closer without being spotted. I had my senses boosted but all I could smell was the cold.

The main doors opened as we all made ourselves smaller into the hill, two men stood outside one with a giant scroll on his back as they wore thick robes waiting for something when finally a under dressed women wondered out looking cold before they turned from us and started to run off.

Asuma and Kakashi nodded at each other as he tapped the two boys and the three of them left us, Ino made a tisk noise "I would rather be here anyway" I gave a small chuckle not looking away from the tower.

"We need to get closer" he quietly spoke making us nod as we thought of a solution.

We decided to gamble and just run in, making sure everything was hidden in our white cloaks to get a better look if we are spotted we will fight but if not.

We all leaned on the outside wall as I checked with chakra we all just listened. There was four decent sized chakra's inside, one on the bottom floor, two on the second and one at the very top, who was the strongest.

We listened to the pointless conversation between the two in the middle, Ino looked annoyed as she was the only one that can't hear. The one with the higher voice that I think was a guy was slightly funny a few one liners made me hold back a laugh. The man on the bottom floor started to head up to the two making them stop talking as he walked towards them "I am sending...town... they are next" I heard a few grumbles "Aio will be glad... next.. line... tower two" he spoke so softly it gave me chills, I hate soft spoken men it bugs me deep inside, I shivered from the creepiness making the two of them look at me funny.

He was hard to hear compared to the other two, no one spoke before we watched a bird fly away from the tower, they don't know that the group was now gone so I was glad for that. When the man walked back down stairs before the other two started to make fun of him, glad to know sound does not travel well inside as he could not hear them.

We moved into a close window taking the one on the bottom floor by surprise, he dodged Kakashi's first attack with shock on his face, he was a smaller man, shorter then me, thin, he looked nothing like his voice with long white hair. I moved to the side near the stairs blocking his way making him look startled at me. He was about to yell when his head dropped and he froze.

I could feel both him and Ino inside of this man.

Ino looked at us in his eyes and smiled at us as I looked just below the window was her body. I moved her body behind a couch as I told her how to speak like him. I made sure to keep her safe while she moved back to talk to the two upstairs. I watched and listened as Kakashi headed to the one man up top, she tried to speak as soft spoken as she could but even from here I could see how these two just really don't like him.

Her voice tone was a little off but they seemed to not notice, guess there is a plus to them not liking the man.

There is about Two more towers of abandoned buildings in a circle around the village and these are the inner circle watching all contact between places, there is a main man but he is not here. She only got so far before I felt her stop and move back down the stairs without alerting them.

I moved understanding and I ran up and knocked him out with the blunt of Kunai and she started to move from behind the couch holding her head "could not have waited a second" I gave her a sheepish look then a sudden surge of chakra filled the tower.

Kakashi did not take him out fast and we looked up as I felt the fight start.

The other two felt it also "shit" I mumbled and we ran up the stairs to stop on the second floor as the other two had also headed up higher when a big bang occurred and the building shook. Kakashi and the one he fought were suddenly outside, making me pause and slightly trip on Ino before I nudged her down with a laugh as we ran back outside.

The laughing twins looked from the top floor as we stood in the door way. We watched as the other two moved around quickly when he started to do a jutsu as Kakashi copied and they both slammed there hands into the ground, we grabbed the door frame as the earth shook.

The two of them jumped down in front us not even noticing we were standing here. I poofed up my whip and wrapped it around the left one and pulled him to me alerting the second who spun around to us. Slashing out at the one in my whip while the second called out a name that sounded like the word moo, I almost hit him when he poofed away and my whip dropped to the ground while the second tossed Kunai at me so I blocked them all with my water before he flipped backwards as his friend was free.

The other came running at us from the left, they were coming at me as I tossed down a smoke bomb, Ino slid inside the doorway and leaned on the wall as she can't see in this. I made two clones to keep the one inside as the second from the left had stopped moving.

I jumped and ran up the wall of the tower while Kakashi fought with the other, My clones avoided them well and none of them noticed me way up top while the other moved into the smoke to help his friend I pulled out many Kunai with paper bombs on them with attached wire as Ino was safe and tossed it down as it hung they exploded knocking them both out of the smoke as they rolled away from the explosion, I could feel the kunai had dug into them from the blast but got pulled out from the wire when they rolled backwards.

Before I pulled them back up and threw them at them like normal as they tried to get on there feet barely dodging.

Ino ran at one quickly and got into a tai fight, he started to call out as I blocked the other to keep them apart, we got into a basic fight and I noticed I was now fighting the funny one and the fact I kind of liked him made me hesitate and he slashed out with his kunai cutting me deep in my side before kicking me as I went flying into the tower, the rock slightly cracking as I made a noise.

"Ava" she called out as I flopped to the ground before pushing into my feet as he came at me and I went to kick out his leg, he jumped it as he brought his kunai to my head but I covered myself with water fast enough to block it cutting his fingers lightly as I moved quick and kicked his side as he fell over and I got on top of him and we got into a struggle on who's stronger as my right water arm pressed against his kunai.

I went to hit him with my second hand as I covered it in water but he blocked then moved fast and cut me deep in the same spot as last time making it worse, a painful noise escape my lips again and suddenly I was flying in Kakashi's arms, as he spun me onto my feet and the three of us got grouped up.

The three of them also ended up grouping up as we all stood there in a stand off.

I held my side as I was bleeding and looked up at his now uncovered eye. "Ino heal her" she nodded and let me lean on her as she glowed up green and ran her hands over my side. "What is the leaf doing here?" the funny one spoke up, "I take it our plan is blown" the strong one said as I checked them out, they did not attack once Kakashi lifted his eye, they seem to know what that was.

The two are your basic decent looking guys, they wore almost the same bland ninja outfit, the one who cut me had bright orange short hair and the other was black in a shaggy style but it was the strong man that drew my attention.

His face was strong and well made, his giant muscles could be seen from his vest like jacket, covered in black tattoo lines shocking me as I don't see them much in this world I would call him fine as fuck if it was not for one thing.

The top of his head was bald as two long thick gray hairs stood out straight to the sides, kind of like a partial Mohawk, just not attaching at the back.

I was starting to feel better as we all just stood on guard waiting for the first one to attack, "Kakashi, the copy ninja" the main man spoke as the two in the back got even more tense, not sure if they know him or just the fact he is known is scary all on its own when the black haired man looked towards the tower "where is Ki?"

"I wonder how his hair stays like that" Kakashi quietly spoke unsure if they could hear him but I could my eyes slid up to his as I did not speak but Ino noticed my eye line and slightly chuckled but he understood the silence and his shoulders dropped.

"I understand" he mumbled as I stood up on my own, I was healed to move, not perfect but enough as I made a noise as a question. "I kind of want to squish it and find out if it bounces" I started to laugh my head off as I tried to stop because it hurt but it made the three of them get so shocked at my sudden outburst. "Ava" she called out making me try to stop as she was still healing me.

The main guy saw I was almost healed enough to perfect making him glare and did a bunch of hand signs, Kakashi following him the exact same way as two fire balls headed for each other, Ino and I jumped back and got ready to fight, no more healing. Coming from out of the fire was six Kunai as Ino blocked them with her own and then the fires clashed and the orange one ran out of the smoke right for us, the second right after him as Kakashi took on the main guy.

I did foliage fade for an escape and was glad to know it did not take that much chakra like it used to but I never use it. I grabbed Ino as we moved away while they watched us fade into a treeline that was suddenly there making them pause for a moment. I watched as Ino moved fast and placed down many bombs, I ran in the opposite way while I ran in from the side with water, the black haired one seeing me as he turned to block, the orange one right after.

I ended up into a tai battle with both all I could do was defend as we moved around like crazy, I could hear Ino mumbled from far away wishing for Shika, I think she needs them to stop moving, how can I stop them both from moving as I noticed she was watching for the time to strike even if I don't know what strike was coming.

I ducked a swing as I was kicked into the air but that made me happy as I flew into the sky, doing some hand signs out came pooring was my water wave, it was stronger then it was before, it came out with enough force to make a good water fall but they jumped backwards just enough to stay out and again I was glad as some water splashed over there feet, the warm water melting some snow making them sink a bit more.

Landing down they smirked at me like that was pointless before I did some more hand signs and I froze there feet to the ground. "yes" I heard her as she put her hands in a circle and then I watched as there pupils went big and they went to attack each other. They broke out as they fought each other while she tried to make them run into her trap.

She ran my way and tossed Kunai just to keep them moving she slid next to me as the bombs exploded and they both went flying again, I turned to Kakashi who moved fast as I watched him kick the man from the sky into the ground, he landed so fast as the snow poofed around and I could hear his bones break as he hit the hard ground making me cringe.

Kakashi landed with his back to us as I watched him slid down his eye covering, again the way he stood he looked so hot and I checked out his ass as the two got back on there feet free of the jutsu and Ino went tossing Shuriken at them.

They were burnt and bleeding and pissed, I ran into them ready to fight with my water as Ino stayed back to fight from range I got in close to one as he ducked before I spun and kicked his side but he blocked. Kakashi was at the other fast and I watched from the side as he went flying while we moved fast, both of us could not hurt the other but it was a short and semi fast fight before the fastest was in front of me and the guy went rolling away on the ground.

He did not get up.

They were all down, Kakashi did not say a word but he moved into the tower. I gave a look at Ino and she smiled at me as we followed, its a big place and we need information.

She grabbed me as we entered and gave me a check out before moving back to my sore side just to make sure its good enough and not bleeding internally. She mumbled some words as she stitched me from inside, I guess healing takes more then I thought and man it is cool.

We were sadly there for to long looking for anything, we did find coordinates to the other two towers and there was one marked off on a map in the biggest mountains to the north east also marked off. There was also the name Aoi sees to be the name of the man who is running this thing.

"I think" Kakashi muttered as he rubbed the side of his head "he is trying to take over in place of the princess" "why would he not just take her out then" Ino spoke annoyed "he wants to have the people on his side" I mumbled as I pushed around some papers while I leaned on a table "it is the best way or you may have revolts and they wont listen, might be civilians but in a group they are pretty strong"

They looked my way "what?" he smiled at me "ya, he will probably take her out last" he spoke and went back to looking around.

It was after noon when we were done enough, we are running low on time so we headed the way Asuma's team went. We started to worry when we passed by an obvious fight area, using the map coordinates to head to the nearest tower, assuming that was where they went, the more we ran the more worried she became, she insults her team all the time but she cares for them more then she would admit.

We came in close and I got to witness Shika holding three in his shadow grasp, Choji was right at the end of a big trail from his Jutsu while a person layed out on the ground not far but unmoving.

Asuma moved from two knocked out bodies and went to take the ones held out. They had taken out five.

Ino put her hand on her hip "I really should not have worried" I chuckled as we smiled at the scene and they all looked our way, everyone glad to see each other.

We talked about what we found out and there is only one more tower besides the base in the mountains. We will take who ever is there down first to slowly cut the roots from this tree, without them it will be easier to topple over.

We moved fast as Choji opened another bag.

We came across the area, pausing before we would be seen but we could see from here six people standing on the top of a three story building, it was old and broken down but sturdy enough to hold them all, they knew we were coming somehow when I spotted her and I made a noise as she was facing away in a different direction making Kakashi shake his head at me but I could see a small smile as he did not look away from them.

It was the hot chick and her boyfriend "I guess she did know how to find them" he spoke up I nodded "does this mean the head, if he is not here, knows about us?" Choji spoke up also recognizing them. "Well, six on six" Shika spoke up "they probably don't know there is three more" Ino spoke up "ya or they may have tried something else" Choji mumbled as he tossed the bag on the ground and it floated my way.

I peeked at it, no one payed attention as I picked it up and put it into my scroll, I hate litter. Glad no one seemed to see that as I did not want him to feel like an ass or look like i'm crazy so I was glad it fell next to me.


	44. Snow is fun

The old decrepit three story building looked like it was about to fall under the weight of the six people who stood on the roof focusing on every way to them around the snowy landscape. The west slowly moved up to a higher peek and the south moved down a deep cliff side as we all peered over from a small hill hidden in a small set of trees but it was wide open with no where others can hide as we were close enough for me to see that that was all of them in this area.

Deciding to split again as they may not know about the other three Kakashi was going to go to the princess in hopes she is still alright and protect her but before he made a thick mist cover the area as they know we can do that and give the others a chance to split up and stay hidden.

The mist quickly moved from the treeline as it shifted towards them alerting them all. Hiding in it as it moved around the building, Asuma headed to the north side as Choji and I headed south, Shikamaru and Ino stayed on the east side but moving closer to the middle to be there if needed.

They know about me and Choji so we will be the distraction as Asuma hits them from behind, we ran in and Choji tossed a giant shuriken to show where we were but we continued to run so we are not a target. A man's chakra moved from the east to face us and started to mold some chakra while lightly nudging the other man that was facing this way as the others tried to keep there position.

Kunai shaped Ice spikes came at us in a wide arch, as they appeared in the mist I moved in front of Choji and used my water to block, I stopped all from hitting us besides one that lightly scratched my leg and we started to move again but I could feel Asuma about to jump up from the other side so I pulled out paper bombs attached to Kunai and threw them at the ice man.

One guy blocked them with his own as it blew up in the sky making a few others move our way including the sexy women as I felt her shift closer to the edge. Just before Asuma jumped up two men on the east side jumped into the mist with no fear while the man molded chakra again sending two big polearm like ice shards at us as we jumped out of the way just in time as they were hard to see and they embedded into the ground with speed.

We continued to move around when I could feel one of the two that jumped down mold chakra in the mist as they headed towards us knowing where we were, Asuma was now on the roof as he moved around fast but I could feel from here the women just ignored him as she leaned more over the side, so he was just fighting three.

The fog was starting to get clearer without Kakashi as I saw the one molding chakra head our way out of mist, pulling his hand to his mouth he was about to spit something at us when he froze mid run. Shika caught both men in spot and Ino ran in as she appeared out of the mist and Choji turned to help his friends. I looked up, the mist disappearing at an alarming rate.

The women who was leaned as far over as she could spotted Choji as I watched her eyes follow his moves before they landed on me as I looked up and a small smile crossed her face.

She was looking for me personally, I felt so happy about that.

She tossed Kunai at me as she jumped down making me bound backwards a couple times moving me from the others. She landed in from of me as the mist was moved down to our waists and just our legs were unseeable. She had both swords drawn as she walked towards me slowly like we were alone in the world.

"I was waiting for this rematch""Oh, really?" I said in a flirty tone making her a little flustered. She ran at me as I ducked under a swing and blocked the other with my water, I jumped back again as she swung out, we started to move towards the steep cliff side as she moved me farther from the others.

She went to jab me with her right as she swung her left, I jumped up and my feet lightly landed on her left sword and I quickly stuck my chakra to it like a tree before I kicked backwards pulling it from her hand as I continued in a circle having it head towards her head, she ducked as she spun and moved away making me turn it into a back flip.

Kicking it into the air mid flip before I landed on my feet, the sword spinning as I caught it in the air and held it perfectly a big smile on my face that I just did that. "Hmm" my smile turned into a smirk as I spun it in my hand "nice" I mumbled as it was so very light even if it looked heavy.

She lightly glared at me as she moved her remaining sword to her center and took a whole new stance. I spun it again as I looked down at it, I am better at hand to hand but I was so glad I took a couple sword classes. She ran at me and I blocked as we got into a real sword fight, she was better at it then me so I was mostly on defense but the smile did not leave my face because I was having so much fun, making her look at me in a way I could not understand.

I was in the zone I forgot about watching the others when our swords locked and we pressed into each other, my face came so close to hers as we used our strength to push each other "damn, of course you smell good" I mumbled, shocking her and giving me a moment as I spun her sword away from her and I went to slash out but she jumped back in a flip and got some space.

Her cheeks were a little red and seemed flattered before she shook her pretty head and glared.

We moved back into it and it felt like I was dancing with her when I felt him and her eyes landed behind me, I shoved chakra into my feet as I ducked just avoiding the big sword as it moved above my head before I pushed off and flew into the air and spun to face him tossing her sword down the cliff side hoping it gets lost. I pulled out many Kunai and whipped them at them but they moved out of the way and stood back to back unhurt.

As I descended she gave a glance to her boyfriend as I threw down a smoke bomb with speed and made three clones as my feet hit the ground in a roll to avoid some kind of projectile. My clones circled the smoke and tossed Kunai at them as they blocked them listening to the sounds around them. I watched their swings and tried to get in some shots but they were completely on perfect defense and it was hard to get a real shot in.

Snapping me out of it and making me jump out of the smoke as Choji was headed for me fast, I watched as his spiky ball form ran into my smoke making my clones poof away and I watched as the two of them went flying over the snowy cliff side, sprawled out like stars as they spun, their weapons went flying.

I watched as they vanished a stunned look on my face as it reminded me of a cartoon and a small giggle escaped my lips as Choji stood up in normal form. My laugh started to come out as I know they will be fine, Ninja's are a squishy body and yet they can fall for miles and never get hurt.

Choji smiled at my joy as I faced him, I moved passed him and patted his shoulder in thanks as we headed to Shika and Ino who I could see clearly pretty far from me, we had really moved far from the building.

The two men were tied up at the feet of them and I looked towards the building as a few pieces of dust fell off the sides, Asuma was walking from inside it heading towards them, I sat down in the cold snow when I got next to them and Asuma chatted with the men. He also had that skill of getting information from people without them knowing as my smile slowly grew and wrapped my arms around my legs.

They continued to say how he would not get anything out of them and yet they gave us everything we needed, and they call me dumb. They gave a few snide remarks that we wont be able to take down Aio and his two strong underlings and talked about how we wont find them, but we already knew.

I heard a cracking noise as I looked behind me we all watched this place slowly crack as pieces were falling. We all got quiet and watched the three story building collapse under its own weight as it fell and dust and snow blew up from the bottom, it was rather cool looking.

I did not get to rest long as we all ran off towards the X lost in the biggest mountains in the land of snow, it will be a long run as we moved in silence. My black shirt was riding up making me realize the top I wore under it was really better then this, Ino looked my way with a small inquisitive smile as I adjusted it "I think it is to loose for movement" I mumbled and she nodded as she checked out my outfit.

"You do look more like a ninja in it" "says the girl who wears purple" Shika spoke up from in front of us making me smile "what I can't also look good" she yelled out making me chuckle more as her glare faded and she smiled at me "I love purple" her eyes scanned my hair before we locked eyes "such a pretty color" I smiled at her taking it as a compliment for my eyes.

We started to move to higher ground as we made our way up the start of the mountains and I watched the cloudy sky as the sun slowly moved with us. Moving to an open area I got a good look and we were getting so high I could see far and wide of the snowy world looking so beautiful, such a amazing sight.

Moving I could see two tips disappearing into the clouds we still had a long way to go as we moved on a big plateau heading for a gap between them when I felt the chakra head our way as I called out and we all stopped moving. Two men stood standing on some rocks on both sides of the gorge.

The man on the right looked at us with a cocky smile as he sat down and swigged on something he was drinking, his normal pants hanging over the side as he adjusted his big dark gray coat with fur on the hood before he waved the bottle at us in front of his head that was covered in a beanie like hat "I was wondering if you would show up here" he laughed out taking another swig.

Looking at the second as he stood in a graceful but proper way his hand on a small dagger hanging from his small rope belt as it held his heavy black cloak shut. His dark black hair almost covered the dark eyes that stared at us with caution unlike his teammate. Both chakras were strong but looking at them I don't think one of them is Aio, must be the underlings we were told about.

"They seem to know where they are going" The calm one spoke up "almost right to us" The other one stood up with a sigh "we must have some stupid followers" before he chugged what was left and tossed the bottle near us, no one moved as it smashed on the ground in front of us as he smirked before he jumped down about twenty feet away the snow poofing as he landed into it and not on top before he took a lazy stance while looking at us like we were nothing.

The world was calm for one second and then all at once the one slammed his hand into the ground as the other turned his hand at us from up top to rock and a powerful wind knocked me backwards as lightning that did not hurt but hit me confusing my mind for a moment as I came to in a snow bank. Ino was beside me as the electric buzz faded while we stood up.

Asuma moved in so fast his fist weapons glowing with chakra. We went to move back in but both Ino and I were knocked back again, the wind was so strong this time snow got down my pants making me cold. Looking over it was just us, Shika was squated as he tried to get someone into his shadow as Choji watched and Asuma tried to get in close with the cocky one.

We quickly got on our feet as the wind blower pulled out his small dagger and headed to Asuma with such grace he turned on us again and moved his hand up as again some wind knocked Ino and I down keeping us out of the fight, "fuck" I mumbled sitting back up. He did not even need hand signs for that. Asuma got close to the lighting one as his fist knocked the wind out of him but lightning ran through him like Asuma stuck his weapon in a plug making him jump back looking a little startled.

Choji stayed in front of shika when we tried to get up again and he blew us back into the stupid snow drift making Ino make a loud noise "fuck" I tried to move the snow around me but it was not as easy as water before I got up and pushed my chakra into my feet when his hand was back on us I dug it into the ground as the wind blew around me but I stayed standing, Ino getting up and following my move.

He shot to boosts of wind at us but we stayed still before Ino pulled tossed weapons at the wind guy as she moved next to the boys. I ran in close water covering my fists as it spun around with such speed and they noticed with a small glance as I came in fast to the wind guy and Asuma joined me as we headed to him quickly. We were almost in range when the cocky one stood in front of him and I was blown back again as lightning went through me, blocking my vision for a second.

I was glad that I electrocute myself pretty frequently.

Asuma was blown back also and we both landed on our feet watching the wall of Electricity move in a dome around both of them, it blocked the weapons and kept us at bay. He did some hand signs and out of the dome came three lighting shaped wolves, one headed for Choji one to Asuma and one to me. Choji got hit and was down for a second as I tried to dodge but it would not stop following me so I dropped my water in case and let it hit me once I saw Choji getting on his feet albeit a little shaky.

It hurt slightly but I stayed on my feet and covered my hands again ready to get back in. I watched as they both easily avoided everything, the shadows, the weapons, Asuma and I are close fighters and that sucks we can't hit the lightning guy so I focused on the other.

Peering at Shika I moved near them as I tossed some Kunai at the cocky one to get him to back off from Asuma for a second before I dropped a Kunai next to him, I ran in doing hand signs and my whip was in my hand, He tried to blow me back again as I paused and stuck myself he moved from me with such grace he could be flying, when my whip went to hit his leg he paused just out of reach and did some hand signs.

In the same second a ball of wind surrounded my head as it dug into my shoulders with such pain and I noticed I could not breath as I dropped to the ground but I could tell what I wanted to do was successful. Shika noticed and moved his shadow up the wire attached to my body from the kunai and used my whip to get real close, so the wind guy was now stuck in place.

I tried to calm myself down as I could not breath and could not hear and barely see with my eyes. Moving my hands to it I cut them slightly, covering with water I tried to cut into it but it was not working as I was starting to panic, as smoker I can't hold my breath as long as I should. I felt the lighting go through me again, this wave did not hurt but I could tell it was made to confuse as my vision started to see black spots.

Suddenly the pointy tip of Asuma's blade appeared just under my eye and poked my face slightly and the wind bubble literally popped, I could feel the spot start to bleed as I tried to catch my breath, he had already got between us between the electric one and I was glad to see the other was still trapped but his friend made sure to protect him from everything they could throw at him.

Shika's chakra was slowly fading he wont be able to hold him to long.

Standing up a little shaky, as I looked and thanked Asuma who nodded at me, smoke still in his mouth making me smile, unsure how he can do that.

This man had an impenetrable electric shield while keeping us at bay with fucking harry potter style wolves we need to avoid. If you can get passed the shield if you touch him he can give a small electric shock and he was pretty fast. My water fists are completely useless and my whip will only get me hurt making me step back and think.

Shika scratched his noise making the other do it to and I could not help but smile at that.

Ino could not switch with the one in the shadow for some reason and the other would not stop moving so she hung back and made sure to protect Shikamaru while Asuma and Choji tried to attack one or the other.

I decided to be an annoyance instead.

With a smirk I moved along the edges of this plateau gathering snow into balls and I just started to throw them at him. I continued to move around them in a spot across from the guys. Snow balls were easy to make and he dodged them well, unlike Kunai I wont run out of snow. They did not speak up and were kind about it but it was obvious they have no idea what I was trying to do.

I just wanted to make his head turn once in a while making sure I stayed directly in a line to Asuma. He needed to dodge everything I threw so I just continued to move looking like I was moving with no point. He needed his real attention to the jonin and to free his friend from Shika so he started to just forget about me. That was when I started to fill the snowballs with my spikes.

Making a few I went and threw them all at once the second he needed to Avoid and they got embedded into his back with strength as he winced and glared at me. But looking back gave Choji an opening to try and squish him like a fly in his big hands, I quickly mind fucked him as he went to move out of the way and that gave Asuma an opening to take out the calm one.

Choji touched him and got electrocuted but it Freed Shika and Ino to fight this one now, he was only down for a second as they blocked the path to him as he slowly stood.

One down as we moved into a small semi circle and surrounded him, he was about to say something with a smirk when a loud noise was heard through the mountains. I backed up keeping an eye on him I slightly looked down the cliff side, I could see a small poof of snow way near the bottom. We were very far away but the air was clear and it stood out.

He rolled his eyes "there is more of you?" he was clearly out numbered but he was not scared, he was even half drained of chakra trying to keep Asuma at bay.

I wondered if that was kakashi and where this Aio was as I backed up more just to keep an eye down there when the noise happened again and a small amount of snow fell off a small peak not far away, glad it did not turn into an avalanche. Asuma peeked my way and nodded at me, I understood it as I should check it out.

I am the odd man out of this group but he did not treat me like I was useless.

I was about to run off when the biggest smile cross my face as I pulled out my snowboard "Is that what I think that is" the enemy mumbled as I dropped it on the ground "I heard one was stolen" he stared at me "I wanted one" he glared at me and looked like he was about to steal it back but Asuma blocked his way to me. I guess he knows that bastard from last time.

I stood on it and pushed chakra into it, it moved forward as I fell on my ass making a few giggles emerge from not only me, the enemy just scoffed with a bit of a laugh.

Understanding I stood on it and stuck my chakra to it before lightly pressing I moved forward with a tiny bit of speed before I jumped over the cliff side and fell far and landed onto some soft snow, I was nervous at first and started to go too fast so I turned to stop but I just moved sideways, I was not used to this.

I lightly moved back and forth getting my bearings when the noise occurred again. I got serious and just headed straight for the area, going so fast while boosting it with chakra I was going the fastest I have ever gone and it was amazing, the very steep mountain side made this the craziest snowboarding experience of my life.

The faster I went the bigger my smile.

Halfway down I stopped pushing in chakra so the sound of the motor stopped and I could get closer quietly as I wont lose my speed.

I flew over a few jumps and got some good air, being a ninja made this so much easier with my muscle and flexibly I was moving the way I always wished I could.

I just smiled as I moved back and forth just enjoying this time, a small giggle escaped my lips.

Getting closer I could see it was Kakashi and by the looks of it a women, I was to far to truly see but I saw him duck and roll as the women turned her back to me, I noticed a perfect spot as I came in fast and squatted slightly getting ready for a jump. I flew off the hill straight for her as I flipped my board in my hands and went to bring it down onto the back of her head, she turned slightly to late as I smashed her in the side of her face.

"Player number two has entered the game" I mumbled with a smile as I slid onto my feet as I landed, my board flying from my hands and she went face first into the ground, slightly afraid I broke it but I focused on the women with a quick glance around.

The area was cleared of snow the brown brush of grass in most of this area was all that could be seen, the two tiny trees that unfortunately was in the area were splintered to nothing.

Kakashi looked at me as she stood up while grabbing the back of her now bleeding head "that was quiet an entrance" he joked at me making me smile at him while she glared at me.

She fully stood up, some blood from the side of her mouth, her half buzzed hair hung long on the right side. Unsure if it was paint or tattoos, two black lines showed under her pretty gold eyes and a circle spot under her mouth. She wore a full body black suit, a small gray tube top sat over it on her small chest and a thick brown wrap around her waist slightly looking like a skirt.

She stood with pure intimidation I was impressed, and when she flashed her chakra it was so strong with bloodlust that I had to glare at myself because I started to shake.

"This is Aio" Kakashi spoke up making me look at her confused "man I thought Aio was a guy" then she glared at me with everything "I am a guy" he spoke as he wiped away the blood, his voice was deeper then I thought and I just stared at him shocked.

"I am so sorry" I actually meant it.

My eyes kind of landed on his lower half as this jump suit was tighter then Guys but that really pissed him off "fuck off pervert" that made the biggest proud smile cross my face, for some reason that made me so happy but it pissed him off even more.

He used one hand and did three fast signs before huge balls of water came at me quickly, he hated me. I barely dodged as it was too quick and one splashed just by feet as it burned me, it was incredibly hot. Making me slide and stop and head back the other way avoiding another, boiling water worried me but his focus on me gave Kakashi an opening.

Kakashi chased him slightly and they moved so fast as I backed up and picked up my snowboard without my eyes leaving them and slid it back into my scroll, by feeling it it seemed fine but I don't want it destroyed like the trees. I watched as two people sized balls of water splashed into each other, kakashi's was normal water but he at least blocked the other, sadly the splash back slightly hit me and burned parts of skin under my shirt.

I wonder if boiling water was a hard thing to do.

He went and made Kakashi duck before he did a hand sign and slammed his hand down as a double wave of hot water spread out and came at me. We both ended jumping up in the air to avoid it but he was on me so fast and I went flying backwards just barely avoiding the wave as the splash of water burned my toes again as I slid backwards in the grass. But Kakashi was in front of me blocking the obvious chain attack he was about to inflict on me.

He made slurs about us being leaf ninja and how it was stupid we were here as this was not our land, it made me think for a second but the princess did hire us. I am now a mercenary? nothing-alien-ninja-mercenary, what is next? He was so angry that we ruined his carefully made plans and how long he has been patiently waiting to start it. He ran at Kakashi and I swear he growled.

I moved farther back, so he is it, once he is down this is over.

Aio was behind Kakashi so fast but he moved just as quickly blocking his physical attack with a Kunai before shoving it into his side, but Aio just turned into an exploding clone of boiling water. Kakashi moved real fast to get out of the splash zone but I was unsure if any of it landed.

They had moved a bit to fast for me but I saw him move under the ground as he headed my way, I jumped back and pointed and Kakashi quickly moved and slammed his hand to the ground and it moved like water in a big land wave making Aio stop moving under the ground for a moment before he started to chase me again underground making me jump around and move my water to my ankles just in case making me pause to let him grab me.

He cut his fingers but then exploded again, my feet were covered so it it did not hurt me but it made him grow from water behind Kakashi, he went to stab Kakashi but the real one was behind Aio as both slashed out at the same time as the clone dispersed and Kakashi jumped backwards to avoid water but this time there was blood.

He glared at his blood and did some fast handsigns he started to grow as I jumped back worried and Kakashi stepped back before he exploded, I watched as tons of water flew out and went to cover this whole area as I went to jump away but I knew I wont make it away as I went to try and block what I could with my water.

I was suddenly in the blackness of Kakashi's dome but this time Kakashi stood next to me "oh your in here this time" I said with a small joke in my tone. He nudged mt arm and I watched his chakra flash and he moved underground just like Aio did, but it made me smirk when an idea hit me and I made a clone to look like Kakashi as the dome slowly fell apart, glad to know he is not trapping me this time.

Aio glared at me and my clone as I took a fighting pose and Kakashi slid his hands in his pockets, he was already mad we avoided his big attack as it shortened his chakra but the casual Kakashi made this weird guy growl again, he was about to run at us when the real Kakashi pulled him into the ground with just his head sticking out as I tossed Shuriken at him, it got close and slightly cut his neck drawing some blood.

Kakashi was behind him and went to get his head when he vanished. I was unsure how he got free but I could see his chakra from behind me as I hit the dirt when bubbles of boiling water came at me, then I rolled onto my back as I blocked the last with my water but it covered me like water does moving over my own and splashing my chest and abdomen making me hiss in pain.

I quickly got up but Kakashi kicked him into the air before he was again behind him in the air while kicking him again, I recognized this move and I tossed down all my left over spikes where the guy will land and backed up. A few more fast moves before Kakashi was above him and Kicked him in the chest so hard making Aio fly to the ground with such speed and force as he landed on my spikes while making a big creator.

Kakashi landed between us with his back to me while Aio slowly rolled over while shaking, my spikes deep in his back and a couple fell out making him bleed, Kakashi moved fast as I turned away, I am still not good at this as I cringed while his chakra faded.

I did not face him as he walked towards me "can you walk back to the city?" I was unsure how long he had his eye out, he made a noise and said yes as he moved next to me and sat down on the grass. "Is she okay?" I sat next to him and he nodded with a yawn "ya, I ran into him after I found out she was fine" I nodded and told him about the two way up near the clouds, he was about to get up but I told him it was almost over when I left.

"This is over now" I mumbled as I lied down and watched the cloudy sky he joined me looking tired as very weak snow started to fall around us, "so you got to use your snowboard" I smiled and spoke wistfully "ya, it is awesome, you need to try it" "maybe later" I nodded as the sun was maybe an hour from sunset.

"This is a long interesting day" I mumbled as I pointed to the sky at a cloud that looked like a small dick as I giggled like a child, he made a noise like something caught in his throat, I enjoyed this mission for some reason as I smiled at the falling snow in the quiet for a moment before I heard his small icha giggle making me look his way but his mask was in the way unsure what caused it.

I ended up leaning on my arms and looked at his face, his eye spotting me with a smile before it completely closed "I wont say it" he spoke looking half asleep as I stared the snow fall before I understood and I started to laugh as I stuck my hand out in the falling white stuff, he giggled with me as I lied back and did not say another word.

I could see the others from here as they came near the bottom of the mountain jumping like fleas and were headed our way, I slowly stood and moved to the feet of kakashi "they are here" he opened his sleepy eyes and sat up as I reached my hand out and he took it. Ino saw we were slightly burned and was excited to try her hand at it but I told her most of mine is under my clothes and I can't strip out here.

So she got me to agree to let her heal me when we get back to the snow village. We made it back just after nightfall, everyone of us so tired and she let us stay in the same rooms and got her cooks to start cooking again. Kakashi just grabbed an apple and headed to his room, I was almost tempted to join him as was the others until we smelt the amazing food perking us up.

She was glad we fixed the problem and handed a big package of money to Asuma who will give it to the Hokage and then she will pay us as they get a cut. After I was full I hit my room and stripped again even to lazy to turn on the light and just passed out.

It was a nice morning and they all ate, I barely touched the food but I downed five cups of her coffee, she had a fancy kind where they ground it and then made it carefully one mug at a time, she had a person just for fucking coffee and I thought I made a good cup. We left once the sun was fully up but we had a while to run and I think we all just want to go home.

I don't mind the snow but the kids hated it, the men however did not have one complaint so I was unsure if they did or not.

We paused for lunch on a perfect place with some small but steep hills and I pulled out the snowboard now we were free to waste time again, everyone had a turn and I was so glad when Choji fell on his ass just like I did before I explained how to stay on it while moving it. Asuma did not try but all the kids did as they boosted around even Shika gave it a go, I also took a turn we had a lot of fun.

I did not think Kakashi was going to try but when we started to clean up he pulled it from my hand.

I had already explained how to stand and move so he did it like he was a snowboarder his whole life. He ended up doing a jump like I did over a small ramp like snow bank as he did a spin in the air "fucking guy is good at everything" I mumbled crossing my arms, Asuma lightly chuckled and agreed.

Kakashi heard me and looked at me with a smile making me smile back, he actually seemed to have fun as he just moved around making my smile bigger.

We made our way back to the boat for a long as ride back to the main land, I remembered as we pulled away and I looked to the land worried, Asuma was nearby and looked my way "did you forget something?" I nodded with a small ashamed smile "the truck"

* * *

I scanned the book shelves quickly, mumbling things under my breath. "Do you need something miss?" the older gentlemen at the counter looked my way at my noises. I smiled at him and looked around, there was only one other man here "Got anything like Icha icha that is not Icha?" The other man dropped what he was holding and bent down with a red face as the worker looked my way a little stunned.

"No" he spoke up a little nervous as I sighed and headed for the door "sorry to bother you" I waved as I left, I had spent to long in there.

Walking out into the warm weather, the smell of the ocean was wonderful deciding to head to where I said I was going, the dock towns awesome hot springs. I got close as I walked up the steep hill and paused in front of the big building making me sigh again.

The place was beyond packed, it hurt my head just looking at the chakras as I stood there debating if being clean would be worth going in there.

I turned as I noticed Ino was headed my way "you left for this place like an hour ago, how are you still just standing here?"

I gave a sad look "the place is overly full" I faced the building again "shoot I wanted a bath" "ya" I sighed out "you are gonna have to deal with a dirty me as it is not worth it" I turned to walk back towards the inn we will be staying at, she made an annoyed noise but turned and followed me.

We all shared a big empty room, I hated these inns, it was the kind where they had thick and soft mats rolled up sitting on a shelf wall with nothing in the room but at least they were cheaper. I was wide awake and it was probably like four in the morning as I snuck over the the open windows and moved out to go sit on the two story roof.

We sat on a bit of a hill as I looked over the dimly lit town, the moon was bright and almost full in the clear sky from here I could see it reflect on the ocean, the wind was light as I sat in my normal top but still wore the ninja pants. I just enjoyed it when I felt Asuma shift around, not long after he was suddenly in front of me as he stared at the ocean "morning" he smiled "morning" he looked down at me and shifted over with decent space sitting down.

"Can't sleep?" he asked and nodded "same" he looked at the smoke in my hand and lit his first one of the day. I never spent much time with him, he is now nothing but Kurenai's guy so we never spoke much before even if he was the first real ninja that was nice to me but because of that we sat in awkward silence.

His smoke moved around on his lips as he looked my way "I found out that even though you saw us in that alleyway no one ever found out, so I wanted to thank you" I smiled "that is not my place to tell people"

 _However everyone has known about both of you basically since I got here._

He seems to be as in denial as Kurenai making me hold back a laugh but my smile was big, but let them stay there for now, if they are not ready for people to know.

We had a small chat about her and the look in his eyes was the cutest thing, I want someone to love me like that.

Once we stopped talking her up it got awkwardly quiet again.

"Was the old Hokage your grandfather?" I know they had the same last name "my father" I was stunned by that as he was quite old, he seemed to notice and slightly laughed "He was wonderful" I quietly spoke "ya, he was" I peered at him but I could not see the resemblance easy but Asuma had a nice beard so his face was covered.

Not wanting it to get awkward again I said the first thing that popped in my head.

"What's the most ridiculous fact you know?" I asked trying to start a conversation he looked my way like I was being strange, I prefer this one over the one I used to get.

I just made a small happy noise, I decided to start it "carrots can slowly turn you orange if you eat enough" He looked at me startled "really?" he gave a small smile and took a breath of his cigarette "for me, it is the fact that an alien just told me that"

I lightly laughed as I watched his cigarette slowly burned away taking a breath of mine before I flicked the ashes off as it sat in my hand "I could never hold a smoke like that" He smiled my way "I am so used to it, I forget it is there" "ah to me it is always impressive when people can do that" after that we held a decent friendly conversation before kakashi was suddenly next to us.

"Did we wake you?" I asked, he did not answer "I think we did" Asuma joked out "I have told him before he should get ear plugs" "you have them here?" I looked at Kakashi as he took a spot near my feet "seriously get some" Looking at Asuma "I wake him all the time, no matter how quiet I try to be" he just smiled as he looked between us with a strange glint in his eye.

I ignored it but I can see how it sounds like I sleep in the same bed or something, I just watched the ocean and pretended he did not just think that way. Would be an awkward conversation and perhaps that glint was not what my mind went to.

We lightly chatted as we watched the sunrise and I felt like I made a new friend.

* * *

We spent the day running besides the moments Choji wanted to eat, I started to feel like I was with Hobbits. What about second breakfast and elevensis, or even afternoon tea. I mostly enjoy eating but man that kid loves to BBQ some meat, I found out he carry's it like normal and it gave me an urge to get Hayashi to make one of the food stasis scroll's he has used before for this kid.

We stopped for the night in a second small town and I was happy to be there over sleeping in the woods. I was able to sneak off and check out the tiny bookstore they have here. This time I walked in and asked the women at the desk, but she had no idea what Icha Icha even was so I had to search myself. I was there for maybe twenty minutes when I finally found something with a dirty but cheesy looking couple on the cover in a weird position.

I almost laughed as the obvious wind blowing the hair and shirt off the man. Giving a small glance I found two pages with dirty moments at least and decided to buy it and read it later if it was even worth giving it to him.

Walking into the bright warm sun I smiled but looked over and saw kakashi down the road as he spotted me, I looked back at the obvious way I walked out of the book store. "Find anything?" I nodded not wanting him to know as he walked closer "ya, I found a...A..." he paused and stared at me "you know when something happens and you need to figure it out" he looked down at me blankly "a mystery?" I nodded "ya that's the word" as I pointed at him with a smile on my face.

He looked at me with actual fondness "sometimes you seem smart and then you say something like that" I just laughed, I nodded at him as I rubbed the back of my head and then we started to walk in step, I was far from hungry as that kid keeps me full so I did not know what to do as me and Kakashi just walked in no real direction.

The next morning was so humid making me run in my shorts as it was just to hot to wear the pants but I was glad to find out I like wearing the normal leaf outfit if I am ever stuck wearing one. Flying through the forest felt wonderful and like home but I was overjoyed when I saw the big looming gates.

I was almost skipping as we walked into the village Ino and I so excited as we chatted loudly, I felt funny like I was being deeply watched as I gave a quick glance around when I noticed a man way down the left side road. He was old man with a cane, he was covered in so many bandages making me wonder what happened to him but his chakra and unleaving eyes made me nervous. I faked a smile to Ino and moved so Kakashi and Asuma were blocking his eye line to me as we headed to the Hokage tower.

We were there far to long but I got so much pay and I headed straight home for a shower and bath. I brought the book into the bathroom while leaving it cracked slightly so the steam would not fill up and curl the pages as I made sure to get clean before I put in the plug and switched it to bath as I filled it with my shampoo and got ready for a long sit.

I read as I sat there, hoping it was worth the money. I read a little over halfway before I got out, got dressed in clean clothes and just flopped on my couch. I finished it quickly as it was thinner then most, It was better then I thought but worse then I hoped.

The plot was weak like a bad porno without much substance hence why it was so thin, the people were boring with no real personality but the sex was pretty good that it almost made me nervous.

Icha really is a gem in its field, way better then this but this was something.

I grabbed a pen, opened to front cover and wrote inside 'this is pure crap, but you need a book break' and on the back cover 'wow you made it to the end, the main man sucks huh but he can find his way around a kitchen, go back to Icha fellow pervert' he will know it was from me.

Passing his place and he was not inside so I smiled, doubt he was hiding as I landed on his windowsill prepared to break in but it was wide open so I quietly snuck in. Landing in his kitchen I walked over and placed the book on his table with a kind smile on my face at the reversal of roles. I turned to leave when I heard a strange noise, like someone was searching for something.

I peered into the living room and the noise did not fade, I moved fast and quiet looking into his bedroom "hello" I whispered but it did not stop. Walking in I was alone but his bedroom window was open and I leaned over his bed as I peered into the alleyway outside. There was a man there digging into some garbage cans, I smiled feeling stupid and headed back out while giving a glance around his perfectly clean bedroom.

I noticed two framed pictures, I was curious and got closer the first was him, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke making me smile as I bent over and looked at them, he looked so happy but the kids almost made me laugh, it was a funny picture and really showed their personality and team dynamic.

Peering at the second I actually laughed out loud at the tiny and slightly angry but also bored Kakashi, it was strange to see him with both eyes but he still wore that mask. He looked like he really did not want to be there. My eyes moving to the cute man with the blonde hair, and I noticed Kakashi copied him in his other team picture making me laugh again "fucking copy ninja" The girl was the cutest thing before my eyes landed on the boy with the goggles, "he must be the one he talked about" I smiled at him.

I was about to stand up when I looked at him deeper and my smile dropped.

I moved closer and picked up the picture.

I don't know why but I feel like I have seen this boy before. I know I have never seen this picture before but there was something about him. I squinted my eyes trying to figure it out. I just stared when I felt Kakashi land in front of his building making me carefully put it back and head to his bedroom window. Leaving a book is one thing, snooping is another.

He even moves fast up stairs.

Landing in the allyway I just ran away "why does he use his door and not mine?" Moving onto roof tops now I was far enough away to not be seen if he looked out a window.

I thought back on the boy and it started to just feel like daja vu and maybe that was all it was so I just let it go and my mind focused on the fact I think all of them are dead, I know the boy was and I would have met the girl I am sure, plus the blonde one was damn fine and I think that was the face of the forth, rock ain't perfect.

I paused and looked back at the faces on the stone and it did look like him before my eyes landed in the direction kakashi's home was even if I cant see it and just looked in sadness.

This man has been through to much, surprised he is still level headed and mostly sane from all of it, then again every ninja is a little strange as Guy flashed by in my mind.

I had a strong urge to go back and hug him and never let go but I just continued on my way. I bought tons of meat and headed to the training grounds, summing Alaska, we moved around the nearby forest getting better at just being together.

I lied on the ground as she ate next to me before she curled in between my arm and body and we just lied there as I watched the clouds.


	45. Body's

**I am sorry guys I got little lost, I am trying to bring it back, thank you for reading and still reading, love you all.**

* * *

I peered seriously over the tree branch as my back was on the trunk. Watching this dark dressed man move through the forest slowly, I made sure to not stare directly at him but keep him in my vision. I was unsure what he was doing as he kicked around fallen branches but I stayed back and just moved from tree to tree silently.

I lightly pulled out a kunai and spun it in my hand as I looked down watching him with only my chakra before I slowly moved closer at the base of the trees. He bent over with his back to me giving me the best opening, a smirk on my face as I ran at him avoiding branches and leaves on the ground in hopes he wont hear me.

Jumping to land on his back he spun at the last minute blocking my kunai with his own but I ended up knocking him down with me sitting on his chest, his eyes completely shocked at my presence. "Ava" he calmed down "what the fuck"

I giggled as I stood up as I stuck my hand out for Kuro, he took it while still looking shocked "shit, I did not notice you at all" making me giggle with a smile, yes! I looked around "what are you looking for?" he sighed "I dropped something while dueling earlier and I can't find it" I nodded as I moved around "what is it?" he almost did not want to tell me making me stare at him and spin my kunai around again.

"A ring" he turned away and started to kick things around again "it is gold" I nodded and went to help.

"I never see you wear one" "I don't" he sighed before he looked my way, he almost seemed embarrassed but it was hard to tell "It was my mom's" that made me stand up and stare at him, he has never once mentioned her. He looked my way before turning his back on me and continued to kick shit around, trying to get out of a serious talk.

Not wanting to push him I just went back to looking. "What's the area" "we are kinda of in the middle of the fight zone" I nodded again even if he did not look my way.

"Nice job, I did not even think someone was nearby" I smiled again and bit my lip with pride before I looked some more. I saw a glint of light making me wonder over, I picked up the tiny gold ring "one ring to rule them all" I smiled as he looked at me completely confused before he saw I found it and he walked closer seeming relived.

"I don't know what that means" I laughed "ya, making me miss my homes nerds" as I handed it to him. He looked at it blankly before he put it in a pocket and made sure it was closed perfectly. I was giving him glances as we walked from the training grounds making him eventually sigh "she died when I was really little and It has turned into a lucky charm" I nodded with a smile that was enough for now.

I was in such a giddy mood making me jump in front of him "so, I forgot" I slapped my hands together "I tried to make one of the cheese cakes from my home without a recipe" He smirked at me "would you like to test it, I have yet to try it as I went looking for you" he continued to walk around me with his smirk before he looked back and jumped away.

He stared at the big piece of mush on his plate "I have never seen something that looks like this" the raspberry goop was falling off the not perfectly hard cheesecake that sat on a small substitute gram cracker base. "Somethings are not the same as home so I tried" I stuck my fork in it and shoved it in my mouth making me smile where I sat with my eyes closed "it does not look right but it tastes close" He looked at me worried as it was more watery then it should be "I know the cheesecake should be harder but I had no recipe just try it"

He slowly put a part with all layers as it slightly fell through the fork and ate it, I could tell he liked it as he stared at me "not bad" making me laugh "I will perfect it, someday" he smirked "I am there" as he stood up and grabbed a spoon and continued to eat it, making me laugh at the good idea.

He peered behind me at my shelf and then looked slightly confused making me look backwards "what?" I faced him.

"Did you move that book from the fake alcohol guy?" I looked behind me with my fork in my mouth and stared while shaking my head. He must be here a lot for him to notice this and not me, then again I am not the most alert person in the world.

We both stood up and walked over as I looked behind and around the shelf "who knows?" he asked "A few, I lost track" his paranoia was making me nervous, I started to worry "do you think someone came in here and took it?" he looked carefully around my home. "Anything else missing" I only had a few things worth taking and my wallet was always in my scroll on my person.

Peering into the box with my English notes, they all seemed to be here so there was only one other thing worth taking as I walked into my bedroom waving in Kuro and shut the door behind us. I smiled as I shifted my bed and dug into my wobbly floor board and pulled out my Phone and then a small jar I started to horde money in, he smirked at my hiding place "anything else wouldn't matter" I mumbled as he sat cross legged next to me and looked at it, I am unsure if he has touched one.

"Why hide this, doesn't the leaf village have many" I nodded "but this one is mine, it hold my pictures, music and texts" he put it back as it was useless still right now "I put it here so long ago, before I knew they had tons" he gave me a look "it was your fault" I smiled as I put everything back and slowly moved my bed over "your voice was in my head and I think I was still being watched so I got worried someone would take it"

We sat there quietly on my bedroom floor "I wonder where the book went" I whispered "its creepy that someone was in my home" He nodded as he sat in deep thought "it shows some of my world and we found the secret note so who ever took it wont get anything from it but parts of my world that the hokage and many other ninjas already know" he leaned back on the side of my bed and nodded "still'

We sat in silence at the fact someone in the village wanted more information and it is not the Hokage or her main ninja's because she gets whatever she needs from me. It made me shiver "I know locking up would not stop someone so what am I to do" He just stared at me with his resting bitch face but I could tell he was worried.

* * *

Landing in my home made me smile as I yawned from a two day mission, It was only around nine in the morning but there sitting on my table was package. I picked it up and it was slightly thick but it was not a book making me wonder who it was from as I filled up my coffee pot before leaning over my table and carefully opening it, ready to jump away if it was dangerous.

Peeking in it looked like a paper bomb as I carefully pulled the stack out.

I peered at the tiny paper sitting on top "I made these and thought of you but your not home" Assuming it was from Hayashi.

There was a small stack of twenty 'Paralysis seals' making me smile as I did not know they were a thing, under that was again a stack of in his words "Blast bombs' that I assume are like paper bombs, wanting to try one out I decided not to as there was only so few and then some silence seals, with a small instruction how to use them all.

I guess he needed to make a ton for some reason and thought of me.

He has not made me a scroll in so long that this made me smile, but the ones he used to make me became almost useless for me. I was unsure if he just learned how to make these or what as I had never seen him use any of these before, I stared at the paralysis ones very interested wondering what it does exactly, by his instructions its mostly used as a trap as if they see you place it, it will be useless because it has a small range.

Yawning again I split it all in half and found a spot in my weapons pouch as I tried to slide them on the side making me finally understand why they use that same damn vest, not just for identification but they need the space. Taking out one shuriken as I use Kunai more and I placed them perfectly before taking the rest and carefully putting them in a drawer.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat to just smoke in my window as I watched the town move around.

Kuro was suddenly on a the roof across from me making me look his way as he smirked at me and nodded my way, telling me to follow him. I smiled putting my cup in my sink and making sure my coffee maker was off before I jumped out and followed him to the main gate. I was curious when we landed near his female team mate, she gave me her creepy smile.

"My soul is happy it shall move with yours today" she spoke up making me smile and I looked to Kuro wondering if I was about to leave with them he nodded back. I was so glad, I have not been on a mission with him in to long and I like this girl, she is so fucking strange and I love it.

But wondering why the secrecy as I followed them out the gate, Kuro in the lead.

We ran silently for a few minutes "so where are we going?" She gave me her creepy smile "I was called to be an autopsy technician, but they found some body's without chakra" I stared at her shocked before my eyes landed on Kuro who smirked back at me "really?" I said quietly, looking out straight.

I was feeling nervous as it has been so long since one was found, does that mean if there is new body's, the jutsu was used again? Why and if so, did the person get what they wanted?

I boosted my speed moving next to Kuro, as he glanced at my serious face and he started to move faster, I guess they held back as I am faster then I used to be as we slowly started to speed up more and more until we were almost flying.

"Where is it?" my tone worried, "on the border of the sand as that was where one was and second not far but in the land of fire" "two?" he nodded.

She was next to me "I deal with the dead as much as alive, they are in a tent on the border waiting for me, the bright Lady told us to get you" A small smile on my face at the way she explained the Hokage.

We passed over the land of rivers a while after mid day making me yawn as I had not been home for long but I was so interested this time I did not mind.

It took a long while when we finally arrived, walking up slowly to not alert people there was a group of four people around a small white tent. Two sand and two leaf hung around outside the tent and inside held three people as I watched there chakra slightly move around.

I did not recognize anyone and no one really gave us a second look as Anzu opened the flap and I peered in as we followed, there sitting on two makeshift tables was a guy and girl.

Inside stood a fully covered sand ninja as he was checking out the body's and Anzu got right at it while asking what they found. In the other corner was a second sand ninja moving around some tools and one more leaf as it was lifting a dead hand making me feel a little nauseous. The other leaf looked my way dropping the hand and walked over to a small basket in the far corner, before pulling stuff out.

Seeming to know who I am, handed me the wallets, I was stunned but slowly took them.

First I opened the warn out black wallet as Kuro shifted closer to me.

It was the man's he had both Spanish and English cards there was a warn down condom that made me smile, I doubt it would even work as I looked at him, he was around twenty maybe younger his torn shirt had the letters St wa, I smiled assuming it was star wars as the only clothes that were not destroyed were his pants, even his only sock was ripped to pieces.

I could see a tattoo on his overly skinny peck under his torn shirt of a simple tree with short roots, making me crack a smile.

Checking out his shaggy brown hair was partially turning pink around the roots confusing me as it did not look like he meant to dye it and the rest was obviously natural. Maybe his hair would have turned pink had he lived long enough as I know I did not look like this in my world, I am positive I was not this purple, I know purple was not a common color for eyes in my world but I just can't remember what mine looked like but I feel like the word hazel was right.

"I have a question" I looked at Anzu, who then looked up at me "what is the eye colors?" my eyes landed on the sandy ground as she opened them making me breath in deeply before I looked, feeling a little squeamish when it comes to eyes.

The boys was partially pale blue and then slowly moved to brown, and the women's were a strong bright gold.

I wish I could fully remember what I used to look like but the bright colors in this world are not normal in mine, same with there hair, not only the color but the way it stands at impossible angles. The more I pressed my tattoo the more I just seem to know stuff. And yet a feeling in my gut says never knock down that hazy wall as I feel there is something and unsure what, that is so different about this world, something my mind is protecting me from.

I found a College food card for Ohio state university.

So maybe it was a what are you kidding condom, or just one he forgot about and carrys around for some reason.

Kuro was watching my face, making me notice how single minded I was staring at this boy, I cracked a small fake smile but there was nothing happy here.

Tucked in the back I pulled out a carefully folded paper as I opened it up, it was in Spanish so I recognized very little words. Te amo, I think is I love you and there was a name at the top, Cathrine, with the year 2019, the paper was a little warn but definitely not that old.

I stared at him again as Kuro moved a little closer at non English I just mumbled "I also can't read it" he nodded understanding "what is it?" he said so quietly as his mouth was near my ear making me feel his warmth "it is called Spanish" I slid the paper back in and I opened the second wallet.

It was a nice long light gray one that looked fancy as my eyes landed on the women.

She was around thirty, her golden hair was obviously dyed She wore a yellow sundress that stayed mostly alright, I breathed out as I opened it up.

She had about seven different credit cards making me almost laugh, no real identification in here really. Honestly it was pretty baren and strange for a women, my mom and friends and even I tended to have crap I don't need just hanging around in them. It was like all this women ever needed was her credit cards.

I ran across a receipt for an incredibly expensive watch, she bought from a jeweler with the word Montreal in the tittle "Another Canadian" I mumbled as he peeked over and went to read the English.

Looking at him "have they looked for more is this it?" A sand Ninja walked over to me and nodded as she was watching my reactions "Both sand and leaf has sent Ninja's to search for more, so far no one has found any yet" when the other leaf looked my way "but it did come in waves last time and because we are keeping this as secretive as we can, there is very few looking"

That is good so far unless they find more, it was a significantly less people that fell to this world this time. "They are both from my time zone" I mumbled to them making all of them look at me curious.

"Almost the same area as me" most going back to what they were doing "and before?" "Unsure but no, the range was much bigger"

"So are th-"

"I don-"

"hmm-"

The other leaf ninja and I both said at the same time before we paused and waited on each other.

We started to talk at the same time again and then both shutting up as we stared at each other waiting for the other to speak.

"is it-"

"did you-"

This time we stared at each other awkwardly before she waved her hand giving up on her question and pointed to the basket she pulled the wallets out of.

I walked over with a shy smile and peeked inside, hearing the creepiest chuckle come from Anzu.

There was a bright yellow Iphone, but it looked different then the ones I remember and it was almost in perfectly new condition but the screen was cracked.

I spun it around, I was mostly poor so I don't know Iphones well but this had a look that was different the basic look, as instead of one camera thing on the back there was three and it looked so, funny word, alien to me. May have been around the time I came here or possibly a little after.

There was a small key chain with a tiny symbol from my main Online game, and from the side I played on at that, just dangling off of it and the small black car key had unlock buttons for some kind of ford, obviously the boys. I stared at this key chain for far to long when Kuro nudged me confused making me shake my head and put it down, slightly wanting to steal it as it really brought me back.

I started to wonder about the ones before, it was dealt with so long ago, before I found out about the time crazyness. I never checked for that when we went over the scrolls I stole. I also did not put down where they could be from, just that they were here. I stared at the other aliens again and came to the decision I will go back over everything as a small idea and theory was forming in my mind.

I slid it all back in the basket unsure what they will do with it and moved out of the tent, breathing in the fresh air and glad to be away from the body's as it made me slightly, queasy and sad.

Not sure if I am stuck here until Anzu is done or not.

Looking around, two leaf and one sand were just sitting around chatting as I looked over at the other sand ninja who had some things on a table but I could see clean paper from here. I walked over nervous "excuse me?" The very tanned and pretty boy looked my way, he looked somewhere in his late thirties but held a kind of young vibe. His brown hair covering his right eye.

He looked at me with curiosity and I was unsure what the sand knows about me, and if this man does to, but it is not something I can ask.

"Do you have unused paper and a pencil?" He gave me a quick once over and nodded, digging under a rock holding stuff down and pulled out a plain one and a strange pencil that was just lead. Shifting over away from the others I sat down and tried to write while using my leg as a back. It poked into the paper a few times but then Kuro was next to me holding a kind of clip board like thing.

"Thanks" I laughed out as he sat next to me and watched me draw "what are you doing?" "my world map, I am not the best and the paper is small but I figured to do this now" he looked closer as I put three X's near the area them and I came from, before adding a number to them and writing down on the second piece of paper when they came from, for the women I guessed between 2018 and 2022.

He seemed to completely understand.

"I want to go back over the others when we get home" he nodded "take a different color for the ones in the past, and maybe then add where they landed next to the year"

I smiled at him "good idea, I will make a better map at home but I needed to get this down" He just looked it over as it mostly only looked like blobs but he was interested so I made lines and fixed it up a little to show him my world, continents and only some countries as my geography was not the best. "Why did you not do this before?" I shrugged "never occurred to me" "or anyone else" he joked with a smirk, I smiled at him "or you?" "not even a passing thought, I have pictured tall buildings and roller coasters but I never thought about the way your land was shaped like or the strange names they are called"

"Mine are strange?" I laughed he smirked at me "like your basketball, I agree our names are a bit on point" I just smiled at him with friendly love.

He just stared at my world map "So how big is this canada compared to the land of fire?" "hmm" I tapped my pencil on the paper as I looked out straight trying to figure it out. "I don't know, I know we needed cars to get around but that is the problem as we had no chakra and I just can't figure out how long it would take to run"

I smirked "but I am pretty sure bigger, at least wider"

With nothing else to do I took back the pencil and put the paper in my scroll and went to lean back on my hands next to Kuro, feeling like I was tanning on a beach as I squished the sand in my fingers. He made a noise and I looked down at him as he lied back in the sand and closed his eyes, lying flat on his back with his left knee bent, looking over at his vest hanging open showing off his strong chest under his shirt.

I just smiled as I checked him out before copying him and closed my eyes again as the sun was just to bright. The ninja's in this world are so fucking hot and sometimes I kind of forget the banging body's that lie under that bulky vest.

I watched Anzu's chakra walk over and took a break next to us, I asked her what she was really doing as in my world autopsy's are to find out the death and we already know.

She told me what she was doing and how much work it takes on a dead body for here, as people can get secrets and jutsu's just from them, that they are as important as the living to be taken care of. When it comes to leaf they need to get the body right away and that made me understand why they get chased down when one leaves the village, not just for what comes out of there mouths but out of there body's.

"Well I learned something new today" I mumbled as I lied back again.

Once the scouts came back with no new dead we will be heading back to the village without her, but she was safe with the other three leaf that will still hang around.

We had time to make it back by nightfall if we moved fast enough and we were useless here now so we headed home right away. The sun was down before we got back and I had not run in the deep darkness that was this forest at night in so long but I easily moved across the branches with ease as I trusted my body.

Landing on the familiar road I could see the village gate was half closed, with the small lights glittering behind it. The two guards this time I did not recognize as they watched us carefully. I split off from Kuro with our fuck you's and headed to find the Hokage as I was so very determined.

I found her sitting in that small restaurant bar with Shizune, I walked in again nervous sliding my hands in my pockets "hey" both intoxicated women looked my way and Tsunade sighed "don't tell me I need to do something" I smiled awkwardly "I was hopping to get a look at everything from my world" she gave me a glance "I wanted to check something" I looked at them and pulled my hand out to wave at them "I can do it some other time"

I was about to walk away when I heard a noise "alright" Tsunade said making Shizune stand up to help me.

"No sit" Tsunade spoke with a drunken smile "I got this"

"Izumo, Kotetsu" she yelled out making me look around the bar, there sitting in the far back corner was the guys and two jonin I did not know. They stood up like solders and came over standing by us "get Ava everything she needs" I looked at the guys with an awkward I am sorry look on my face before I followed them out of the bar.

"Sorry guys" I mumbled as we ran Izumo smiled at me "ah we can go right back" before he turned to Kotetsu "right?" we walked into the hokage building and I told them what I needed as I sat in wait in the room me and Kakashi sat in last time. I was unsure where they held this stuff. They brought in Three big big boxes and slid them onto the table, also a small pad of paper and three different colors of pen.

We stood there awkwardly for a second before they turned "we will be at the bar" I nodded as they left before I shut the door behind them. Opening the boxes there was one for information, one for the body's, and one so heavy as I peeked inside filled with cell phones and I could see a thing of lipstick, smiling at the fact I had yet to see this crap.

First things first I remade my world map but better.

I went right for the people, I tried to find all information on each person, trying to find the tiny details that would help me place where they came from and what year it could have been. It was not long until I realized there was not much information besides the color of their clothes and only a few had a note on what they held as the cellphones were in the box so there was no way to put the object to the person.

The only difference was the occasional different skin color or hair.

I sat there thinking this was pointless before I decided to go for the stuff, putting everything back into the box I shifted them around so the box of stuff sat next to my chair. Just slightly moving around I did notice there was a wallet and that finally perked me up. It was a young man named Joel, he had a drivers licence for somewhere in Texas, and unsure but a number for 2010 as his stuff looked like it took sun damage but I was glad to at least finally add someone to my map.

Most phones were decent looking smart phones, so they seemed more closer to my timeline.

Wishing for a fresh box to put the stuff I had looked at somewhere safe as the table was filling up I stood up and peek into the open main room of the building but there was not a single person around unsure where to get one. The area was so silent and slightly creepy, sighing I shut the door again and just moved the boxes around so I had much more space on the table and got back to cleaning out the box.

I could not link a single phone to the people I had just read about but I sat there wishing for just one stupid phone charger, just one I could figure out how to connect it to their source of power but the part where it sticks into the phone I cant think of a way to create it.

I don't think they understand fully what a cell phone can do, and I guess that is my fault but then again without wifi it can only do so little.

I wonder if anyone has torn one apart and looked at it yet? Probably.

I did cross a few more wallets so I was able to add a women from Ireland and one from Australia, then there was I think a German but I was unsure where they were from as I did not speak this language at all. The last wallet was I think Korean. I did not fill in much but excluding me and the two new ones there was a few around the northern hemisphere over the rest of the world and the time was pretty close to each other, compared to everyone that fell here I was sad I could not place more.

There was a lot of junk, from makeup and keys even one purse that was filled with crap like old receipts and bills that seemed to be from the states, unsure who's it was, even if it was a fucking purse.

I was really interested in a small circled case with a pot leaf on the top, opening it was empty but I could still smell it inside, making me sniff it and just take me back.

I pulled out another phone making me shocked as I spun it in my hands when I felt Kakashi enter the building and head my way.

He leaned into the door frame and checked out the table and room sliding his hands in his pockets. "I ran into Tsuande and she mentioned I should check on you" I nodded with a kind smile as I opened the phone and took a real look at it "thanks"

"Is there something about that one?" I nodded "it is an old flip phone and it looks brand new" "and that means?" "it is ten to fifteen years before the year I came from" He nodded interested "perhaps older, I am not sure" He moved taking a box off the chair and sat across from me.

"So you have some dates" as he looked at what I wrote down "just like the hermit they may have come from different years?" I nodded as I slid the phone over to the others, digging in the box I was getting low on stuff "how long have you been here?" "I don't know" I pulled out a small hair clip making me slid it next to the others as that held no information.

"You have a theory don't you?" I nodded and looked at him, "but I need time to know if it is real" he stared at me, "I think the reason they came in waves was because the person continued to try the jutsu and that this time they tried again"

He just stared at me unreadable so I continued to talk.

"The people here are mostly hard to completely pinpoint but the two new ones are also from the same area and possibly the same time" he was Looking at me in thought as he watched me pull out the last dead smart phone as I spun it in my hands looking at it carefully.

He stared at me blankly, his eye not leaving mine. "So you think someone tried it over and over again only failing to leave" I nodded with a yawn "then took almost a year long break?" he asked me as he watched me carefully, I just spoke my thoughts slightly rambling "maybe then found out about us falling here and stopped to try and fix it"

"So maybe the person is still in this world?" he asked "I guess we will see if over the next few months more show up or not to find out if it was a one shot thing?"

He looked at me obviously thinking and taking in my hypothesis before he made a noise and leaned in "but" I looked at him "if they get pulled from your world with no real time, couldn't they land here with no real time" "you mean these may be from the original jutsu as they fell into like a time warp or something?" "some may land in the past and the present just like how they were pulled"

"Shit" I leaned back dropping my arms to my side staring at this smart fucking guy, still looking at me blankly, unsure if he finds me more stupid or what.

"Why is this so complicated" rubbing the side of my face "well why would it be easy, or else we could travel from your world to mine so simply""funny how there is a way to do that, just need to perfect it really" I smiled "maybe one day I can get you dirty books from home" he looked at the map and shifted slightly before looking at me "I am going to go" He stood up casually and headed for the door "wait"

He looked back at me without really turning "why is this the first time I am looking at all this" as I gestured to everything but the scrolls we stole before. He faced me more "they tried to gather most of this while you were in the hospital" he went to turn again "but still" he gave me a glance before he slightly shifted and disappeared.

I leaned forward rubbing my head and yawned again as not a single chakra was around this building "because I was untrusted and stupid"

I stared at all this feeling like the personal mission I was on is now pointless with his words. Might as well finish what I am doing before I give up, may not hold answers but might the next time something happens and it may just happen again. I went for the last box, the one filled with information on my world, I left it last as most of these pages are filled with stuff I already know, being from there and all.

I thought I was on to something but I guess not.

The page of math sat on the top making me smile.

I ended up filling in gaps on these sheets of notes from my world, fixing somethings that they got wrong, so by the end I felt like all this was not pointless just from that.

I put everything back, putting my map and notes on top of the information box and closed them. I need them to take it all back to where it came from but I felt like I should not leave these boxes alone to go find the guys, besides they may be sleeping by now. I sat there and stared at them unsure what to do but I was nervous there may be a spy or something.

I shifted to the closed door and peeked out, looking towards the windows I checked the time. It was still dark out but it had that tint, like it was early morning and the sun will rise within the next few hours. Tsunade will be here come sunrise so I might as well just wait.

I just spun and headed back to my chair, I sat down and noticed I left the door slightly cracked but I felt to lazy to stand up and completely close it and with nothing to do I just went over the stuff again, make sure my notes were the best they can be and eventually just started writing stuff down they did not know and may be interested in, it was just small stuff as the big questions they had for me I can't or have answered.

A feeling was sitting in my gut as I glanced to the almost shut door, I closed my eyes while focusing as much as I could, wishing my sense was a bit stronger as I can still not see some if they know how to hide from me. Biting my lower lip in worry, it is like I hit a wall with sensing, I know that the information in here is not dangerous to the leaf village but to me and my world.

However without the jutsu it is mostly pointless as no one knows how to get there.

So maybe I am worrying about nothing, I breathed out and lightly glared at a paper before I started to just doodle in wait for someone to show up. The silence was starting to feel wrong, making me stand up slowly and move toward the door as I peered carefully to the surrounding area.

I was about to shut it when I think I saw two blurs move from the far side of the room making me pause in fear, my body froze as I stared stunned.

When suddenly a man in the black and gray anbu outfit stood in from of me wearing a cat mask, it so fast and my sluggish mind did not see him coming. He let his chakra be seen and I recognized it.

We kind of took a second and seemed to stare at each other even if I could not see his eyes. Unsure if I can trust him or not I started to smile anyway as I slightly opened the door wider. I see this man at the strangest times.

"Senpai" he spoke and seemed to almost nod, then he was gone as fast as he came but this time my eyes were able to follow his quick movements out of the building. Confused I stepped out of the room and almost jumped out of my skin again as Kakashi was leaning on the wall, arms crossed, looking dark and creepy "Fuck" I joked but my worry did not leave me.

What just happened? He just stared at me lost in a dark thought.

He moved around me and I came in beside him before shutting the door behind us, I wanted to ask or talk but the way he moved made me not want to speak. I just watched him move passed the boxes on the floor and take his previous chair before just staring at my stupid doodle.

I slid back into my chair and stared at him with questions on my face and he just stared back, being so unreadable again.

I slid my hand into to my weapon pouch and pulled out some silence seals before sliding them towards him wondering if he wants to use them or not.

He just stared at them before pulling them towards him slowly. It took a second before he fully grabbed them and put them up, I watched him before he sat back down my eyes not leaving his person.

"You were being watched" I nodded already knowing that "by some Anbu I don't know"

"But he called that strange word what was it, senpai?" I mumbled as he looked at me "not by him" I nodded as I waited for him speak again, he was again holding back words, making my heart drop at the fact they still wont tell me shit all.

"So umm" his eye landed on mine "should I be worried, because I have been these last few days" his face got dark again, his cold calmness showing back up "I" he was paused like a statue "don't know"

His face got darker like he was in a shadow as he stared at my doodles "Well I did not want to leave this" I gestured at the surrounding area "so I can't go until someone can take all this back" he nodded at me and shifted, looking like he was going to wait with me making a small smile appear on my face.

I wanted break the tension "I met him before" he looked back up at me "I woke up one day and he was just passed out on my couch" I laughed out thinking back at the interaction but that made him slightly readable and he looked confused.

"Thankfully we had our pants on" I smirked his way, making him blink "that was not even on my mind" he calmly joked still lost in thought "really? It was my first worry" I gave an amused smile.

"It is strange however" he gave a half fake but half real smile.

"Ya I guess we were drunk and I don't know what happened but Anko was involved" He chuckled "I can see that" eyes back on my doodle.

"What is his name?" he glanced up at me but did not speak, I gave a silly smile and spoke with kindness "fucking ninja's" they can be so secretive, he took my page and started to add onto what I did.

We sat in mostly silence as we were both tired, I wanted to thank him for worrying about me but I don't fully understand what ever it was that just happened.

So two strange Anbu Kakashi never met were watching me, but he knows the other one who showed up and they left because he showed up? or because Kakashi came back? Did they leave when I looked out because I was about to see them?

Did Kakashi not fully leave and watched them watch me? And if that is what happened, the man with no name, was he here the whole time? and if not where or when but also why was he here?

I wanted to ask him all of this but I feel he wont tell me, he will just stare at me again. I bit my lip and glanced at him, pulling out a new clean page of paper.

What is going on? I shifted and breathed in slowly trying to keep a panic attack from showing up, not knowing or understanding sucks, in the past I pushed questions away when I could not get an answer but this time It started to eat at me, just like the book has for days, I could not just let it go this time.

"I need help from a sensor" he looked back at me "I need to get passed this wall, if they hide there chakra I can't notice them at all"

It was silent for a moment.

"I have been getting surprised more often these days" he said nothing but stared at me again making me slightly smile.

"I got so used to it that I never learned how to see people without it" he finally spoke "it takes some real training to spot the small clues, you also need to be completely alert of all your surroundings"

I nodded as I leaned on the table while drawing crappy hearts "start by making sure you notice every branch, leaf and object that surrounds you" I nodded with a smile "thanks sensei" I said with a flirty tone like always my eyes looking at his "but that will take a while, I can't even notice you standing beside me" he gave a small chuckle, I just thought about how I still suck at all this as I drew my crappy art.

"You actually learn pretty fast" I looked up at him with startled happiness at his compliment, he just picked up a pencil and started to draw on a new page.

I watched as he drew a bird making me smile, it was so crappy I held back a laugh "hmm" I said as I stared at his bird but he just looked at me basically saying 'really' in his cute eye.

He is not the best at drawing and something about him finally sucking at something made me incredibly happy.

I gave a cocky smile his way making him respond with an intimating fake smile but he was happy and I was glad to see, out of his dark zone.

I could feel the world wake up "we shouldn't be stuck here much longer" I yawned out and he just made a noise as he tried to fix up his bird.

Shizune Showed up just after sunrise, when I opened the door to greet her she almost jumped looking so sleepy and hungover before she remembered I was doing this last night, her eyes landing on Kakashi who walked up behind me. She mumbled something about being to drunk last night and something else so quietly I could not hear but Kakashi slightly chuckled.

Peering behind us into the room "how did whatever you want go?" "pointlessly" She looked like she wanted to know but at the same time looking like it was to early for a serious chat, she yawned and headed for the stairs "I will get the guys to take them back" I nodded as I turned and Kakashi moved out of my way as I went back to sit down.

He stayed and joined me but we ended up sitting there for another twenty minutes and when they showed up all four of us looked like we needed sleep.

As we walked out the front door Tsunade was walking in with a coffee as she made me stop asking me how it went. She and Kakashi shared some kind of look but I was to tired to even care what that was about before he just continued to walk away, give me a small wave without turning back.

My eyes on his ass for a whole split second as I faced her and I yawned "Did not work out the way I wanted it to, but I was able to add and fix some facts"

She yawned back "well, the sand will send us information on this subject now that we are allies and more body's have shown up" I nodded both of us not ready for a longer conversation as I gave her a kind smile and walked off.

I walked through town sluggishly as I stopped at the coffee shop feeling like I wasted everyone's time, I paused and sipped my coffee catching the end of the sunrise, the view made my sleepy butt feel at peace. Noticing I am now a trusted member of the leaf village to be left alone, and even if I may not know everything that makes me beyond happy.


	46. Wolf boost

"My teeth are perfect" as I stared into the mirror running my tongue over them "hmm?" "I think my teeth were not this perfect" "really? I don't understand" Iruka spoke as he came into my bathroom and looked with me "Do you have dentists?" "What is that?" I looked at him shocked "what happens when you get a cavity" "what is that?" I stared at him shocked as a small smile crossed my face "hmm"

"No bloodsuckers or cavity's, this world just got better, I wonder what else you don't have" I moved passed him out my bathroom with a smile "I also hated wasps" I said digging for something else "we have wasps, I also hate them" I nodded with a smile "how big are they here?" He looked at his hand and made a fist "about half the size of my hand" That made me pause with a squeak "no" "what are they smaller?" I nodded "like only the end of my finger" as I held it font of me.

"Interesting" he spoke enjoying learning something "now I want to go home" I shivered "urg"

He smiled at me as he went to fill a cup with water but my spout broke off mid pour and started to spray him with a strong blast, I paused with shock "Ava!" He tried to block it as he went to turn off the tap so fast but still water covered my floor "Shit" I moved in close slightly giggling before staring at the object now in my sink, he backed up so wet flicking his hands in the air.

I picked it up and tried to place it back but it was not working "man I am going to have to call someone" I said sadly feeling lazy "ya" He spoke with a tint of confusion, facing him, he was trying to pat out the water now covering his vest, shaking my head with the biggest smile as I moved to help but it was pretty soaked, Looking over the sun was sitting in a good spot in my window.

"Take it off and hang it in my window" I said as I went to grab a towel from my bedroom floor.

I threw my small white towel on the ground and moved it around with my foot trying to soak up the water making him deadpan at me at my laziness I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to move it around before leaving it there, my eyes quickly scanning his vest less body, the slightly wet blue long sleeved shirt hung off his toned body well.

Fuck, the men here.

"That was startling" he walked over and started to eat some of my chips and dip off my table that he really loves and I watched him shut his eyes in happiness, "I did not mean to break it" I laughed "I am sure it was just old" I sighed and moved to grab some chips, "this is not the perfect house" I pointed up at the crack in my ceiling he nodded as he stared at it.

"You could probably afford a better one now" I nodded as I do like this broken place but he has a point, there was a reason this place was available to broke ass bitch when I got here.

He pulled on his slightly wet chest area and pulled it from his body making me smile "ya I can't help with that, unless you want to go shirtless" I smiled, trying not to flirt as it is Iruka, he smiled "I am okay" as he ate a second chip, this man is adorable.

Turning at the click of nails on my wood flooring I watched Alaska come out of my bedroom as she was asleep on my bed, we both silently watched her as she went and started to lick up the water I had not quiet gotten "nice clean up job" I laughed at him before she moved towards me and jumped up on my leg her head coming just below my waist and stared at me but I understood.

I moved and pulled out some raw meat I had for her and tossed one at her, she caught it mid air and started to rip it apart. Sometimes she feels like a dog and then she does something wolfish, I love it when she feels like chilling around my home as I missed this.

He moved to pat her head and she let him before she nipped at the air when she had enough making him pull his hand back quickly but she has done that to him before so he smiled while standing and turning and his toe squished down a corner of a loose wooden board and almost tripped making me giggle again before he looked at me blankly "you need a new apartment"

* * *

I was pacing out of boredom as I came late and still Kakashi was taking forever, every once in a while I could hear the snicker of the two cuties watching the gate before I moved and slid down on my ass against the big gate with a yawn before cloud watching.

I had met him in the Hokage room and we are to go hunt down a rouge ninja that has dealt with some stuff from my world, figuring Kakashi and I were decent at tracking and the fact it is about me we were sent, I even went to eat but I have been sitting here for over an hour. I wonder if this man is the reason was my book was stolen or not but I want to believe that over someone else in the village but then again aliens and other worlds are pretty interesting.

Hopefully I can ask if he took it.

My arm hung over my bent knee as I leaned back with my eyes closed when I could feel her enter the village with a few people I don't know, Looking up as Anko stared at me before she walked over calling out she will catch up.

"What's up sexy" I spoke as she slid next to me "you going on a mission?" I nodded with a smile, she looked around "kakashi?" I nodded, "just you two again?" she quietly spoke making me smirk at her hidden dig "you would tell me right?" she asked staring at me making me chuckle "every detail" she smirked back.

"How was your mission?" She glowered "So annoying" she waved at her team mates that paused and looked her way, I looked at her for details but she gave me none "I miss you" I finally spoke up "ya we keep passing each other" as she wrapped her arm around me "ah least you get to look at his hot ass so much recently" I laughed "ya that is definitely a perk"

"Thank you" Kakashi landed next to us from nowhere, book in hand, making me giggle and Anko smirk as we stood up.

"So, you're late" I smiled wondering what his reason is this time, I love them.

"I was showering when a cat jumped into my window and destroyed my bathroom, I had to catch it and throw it outside then clean it all up before re showering" I laughed "that almost sounds real" Anko spoke up as she tapped my shoulder and walked off "be safe sexy" she yelled at me before she vanished.

He slid his book away and we started to run with a smile on my face glad to be moving finally as I love flying in the trees. The town he was last spotted in was half a day away and from there we will track him down.

I wonder if he ever liked that book I found him but he never brought it up so, letting it go.

We had some short light conversation at random times but mostly we ran in silence, we made it to the town sooner then we thought.

Landing on the road that entered the town when Kakashi pulled out a small bag where he pulled out a shirt before he called on about six of his dogs, I smiled with an urge to cuddle and pet them but they sniffed and were gone in seconds.

While we wait we lightly moved into town and just looked around.

Passing by a wooden board with wanted posters making Kakashi pause mid step and then moved towards it in a strange manor making me giggle as I moved to see what he found. There was a well done pencil sketch of the man we were after, he has a square head and a nice beard but also a small scar on the left side of his nose as a big identification mark that slowly moved down to hide in his beard.

"Hmm that was fast" kakashi spoke "ya, what did he do already?" I mumbled.

"We may not be alone in hunting him" He calmly spoke sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Damn"

We both just silently stood there as I hopped the dogs find him fast feeling bored.

"You think you want to be a hunter when you gain ranks?" I looked at him with my bored expression "I never thought about it" he nodded "you should" I nodded "I don't know what would be best for me really, or what all sections there is really"

My favorite dog besides Pakkun showed up, the thin light brown one with the bandanna around its neck, it waved its tail and we ran off to follow.

I boosted my senses as we followed him quickly through the woods, it was not long until I could smell a lot of blood on the air and a small amount of smell of the man we were chasing. As I gave him a worried look, we landed on the ground in a thick brush where a headless man was lying against a tree making me squeak a little as I squinted my eyes and looked at it.

The dog poofed away as he bent over and got closer "Well it is him" "great" he looked my way "your umm, eye is twitching" "is it?" I held my hand over my left eye as I tried to make it stop, it was a brutal sight. He got closer while sniffing and poking it, I was slightly disturbed making me cringe.

He made a noise I slightly peered behind me at him "I think this is fake"

"That can be done?" "sometimes they can do that pretty well" "interesting" I closed my eyes and smelled deeply as I shifted around everything I could smell. It was real blood but there was a smell of this man, heading west making me spin with my eyes closed and to the east it was very weak but there I opened my eyes and Kakashi was also sniffing.

"Not sure why he did this, perhaps someone else is after him" he turned to face me as I slightly peeked at the body that looked so real, not fully understanding how he did this but I was afraid to ask. He decided to head west and I will go east and try to see if we can find the real trail he turned and looked at me "be careful" I smiled at his worry and we both moved away.

I moved carefully following my nose when I could smell someone else on the air, he was manly musty but also clean and a little like nail polish? Making me pause where I stood. I closed my eyes, the one I was following was faded but to my left and this new person was on the right.

It was not long until I felt a strong chakra head towards where the man I was chasing smell came from.

I had a feeling I need to flee, I spun on my feet and turned around running through the trees towards where Kakashi may be. Jumping down into an open field when the new mans smell got really close and his chakra ball moved passed me fast before blocking my way, as I slowed down and paused.

There standing in front of me was a man in the black jacket with the red clouds, his dark hair and empty sleeves blowing in the wind, he looked like he was younger then me slightly and yet his eyes looked like he was an older man, filled with a cold sadness and to much wisdom, this guy has seen to much.

"I guess we are after the same man" I joked trying to make him hopefully not attack me.

He stared at me with such coldness I could feel it in my bones, my eyes locking with him when I felt a small push making me land inside my head with my tattoo for a split second my chakra started to fight back as it felt like I was on fire from the inside making me breath harder, it was slightly longer then Kakashi's but thanks to him I stood up straight and was only out a moment.

Recognizing what that was as I stared at the black spots in his now red eyes, the cloak already warned me but I now know who this is, that kids older brother Kakashi once fought, a man that destroyed _him_.

His cold eyes scanned my body quickly as he gracefully stepped forward, his arm popping out of the middle of his cloak, locking his eyes on mine again and it happened again this time lasting a little longer making me step backwards at every slow movement he made to get closer to me.

Unsure of his skills all I know is I need to run and run now.

I quickly did the hand signs for foliage fade as his eyes scanned my hand signs before they landed on my tattoo, I was supposed to fade into the fake trees but that was pointless on him I noticed when I went to escape and I was suddenly flying in the same direction with a boot print on my back.

I spun myself to face him as I slid on my feet as he walked towards me slowly and calm like I am nothing and he was not wrong, before I stopped sliding I bit my finger and slammed my hand the ground as the duo of angry wolfs poofed into view, I ditched my weights and I looked back at his face, he just stared at me like he could see through me.

Genjutsu wont work and if they are anything like Kakashi, not a single jutsu or movement would help. I stand no chance but he will chase me down so I need a good opening to leave. His eyes spun and I was in the black space for a quick moment but this time my chakra burned so hard under my skin I slightly cringed. He moved around avoiding my wolves with ease as I stood in a defensive stance water on my fists.

I don't want to fight this man.

He moved so fucking fast I barley saw, I went to block but I was to slow and ended up flying to my left making me spin in the air and land back on my feet feeling like a cat, the second my toes hit the ground I did a back flip and slid backwards my wolves coming to stand at my sides.

 _"He is to strong for you"_ the female spoke into my head "I know" _"so make an opening for her to run"_ the angry male spoke up "yes please" I talked to myself making this guy step towards me before he just stared into my eyes again as I stared back.

The wind blowing his cloak and hair around, his eyes looking so cool. I looked at his strong chakra without even a hint of blood lust, he seemed to not want to attack me but I stayed in my defensive stance.

His eyes looking at my tattoo again "Do you know this?" His eyes landed on mine again, a feeling in my gut that he does.

We stood there just staring at each other for what felt like ages but it was probably not long at all. Wanting to ask why he is doing this as the only thing he is doing to me is scaring the shit out of me. I think he understood my thoughts as he slightly finally moved and cocked his head.

My wolves headed to him from two sides _"run"_ I shoved chakra into my feet as I quickly ran to the left heading into the deep tree line when he was suddenly in front of me and he kicked me in the chest making me fly backwards, I skipped on my ass as I flew feeling like he cracked a rib before I got on my feet and came to a stop.

He stood there now, not letting me go but not attacking me "what is your fucking issue" I yelled my wolves were spinning around him from a distance.

That was a mistake I could see the second it came out, making him finally come at me and he kicked me around like a fucking can, I tried so hard to block but I only successfully blocked one kick by accident. I was into the air, my wolves jumping at him as he stood there and stared at my eyes I tossed as many kunai as I could where he stood when suddenly he was gone just before we all hit him.

Landing on my feet I spun to him ready to protect myself, he just went back to just standing there.

"You interest me" he finally spoke, his voice was low and kind of sexy startling me. We just stared at each other, This man has so much power and yet he stood there, not seeming to want to fight even if the fight would be beyond easy for him and yet he seems to not want to let me go making me nervous.

I flashed into my black space again and lit my chakra on fire making me slightly scowl as my wolves came back to my sides.

"Very interesting" his monotone voice made me almost shiver in a good way.

I could feel them coming but I did not look away from this man, both staring into each others eyes, I noticed a kind of nice deep inside him past the cold but I think it was there, startling me as I slightly broke my stance for a split second before I went back to standing in it.

Kakashi was suddenly In between us, soaked to the bone and his eye was open as he stared at the feet of this man "don't look him in the eye" He said to me "to late" I whispered as I peered around Kakashi making him make a noise. "It worked?" He asked so quietly "it worked" I whispered back.

"Kakashi-san" he quietly spoke, I could see the respect in this guy towards the man that was now in front of me.

The second big ball of chakra landed next to him "Itachi" he called out but all I could do was stare, a second strange man in a physical sense, in the Akatsuki. I watched his sharp teeth as he gave a smirk towards his partner, he shifted his sword over his shoulder. I was so interested in this blue man, his beady eyes looking my way finally as I checked him out so startled.

His cloak hid his body making me wonder if he was built like a man or a shark, he seemed shocked as I looked him up and down with such an interest and I think he could tell I was checking out his covered body. His chakra was filled with a kind of creepy aggressiveness making it stand out more next to the man who could careless about much.

 _"This one is just as deadly"_ the female wolf spoke up making me nod with worry snapping me out of my thoughts as I glanced between them making the blue man look at me confused before his creepy smirk returned "Who is the strange girl?" I smiled unintentionally "hi there" I spoke wistfully peeking around kakashi, he slightly knocked his head back with shock making kakashi make a noise "Ava, not now" "sorry" I whispered back with sadness and fixed my stance, I have questions, so many questions.

He shifted his sword around and mumbled something about blood before a small tint of fighting spirit filled his really open and strong chakra.

He looked like he was about to attack us when Itachi said to not to "but Samehada wants to taste her" he glowered and made a task sound "They don't know how lucky they are" He seemed to listen to his calmer partner but I could see the need to fight with a tint of blood lust slowly growing inside as he shifted his sword around and his eyes glazed over as he stared at us.

I know we definitely need to run, but can we? I was about to ask what we should do when he swung his sword and stuck the tip into the ground as he held it, I could see it slightly move under the wrap that surrounded it "I want to cut her to pieces" his tone was creepy as he pulled up his sword Ignoring his partner and came at Kakashi, I jumped back as he blocked it with a Kunai, they moved so fast as he blocked this growing sword with only a kunai, moving around the area.

Itachi seemed to not care and did not jump in, my wolves moving to back up Kakashi, the speed was insane. I tried to calm my breathing and wanting to help I moved in from behind.

He easily spun as he blocked kakashi to swinging at my head, and he was so fast as I had to dodge again but it barely hit me and cut into my arm so lightly as the weapon shivered, he could not ignore Kakashi but he smirked "samehada likes your blood, says you have a tint that is different" wanting to attack me more but kakashi pulled his attention, as I jumped farther back holding my arm and gave them space.

My wolves stayed by his side they moved so fast and with skill and yet this badass sword guy avoided them all pretty well but did have to block a lot, all three of them tried to avoid being touched by the sword at all and doing it well.

A fish man clone came out of the ground in a weird water shape behind Kakashi and went to do some hand signs as kakashi tried to watch both but he was keeping his distraction on the main guy making me glare and run in towards it.

This one had no real sword but it was a water clone as I slid between them and slashed out with my water making it dodge. We started to get into a fight with just our bodies, I know the amount of power a water clone has compared the original was weak and yet this was a hard fight as I tried to block and attack.

As long as I keep the clones off of Kakashi, I tossed down a smoke bomb and was able to slide in behind the clone and cut it open as it splashed to the ground when I felt the big pull of chakra as I moved towards the side turning to kakashi as I slid out of the smoke and I stepped into very damp grass.

I pulled out my whip wrapping it around the sword as he swung at kakashi trying to pull it from his hand, I got it wrapped around tight when I could feel it pull my chakra out of my whip and from my body and there was a strange noise, the fish man jumped backwards with shock as I dropped my whip as it splashed to the ground, feeling funny inside and Kakashi moved next to me still avoiding looking at the other but he still did not move, just seemed to watch.

I watched as the sword shivered under the cloth and seemed to almost get smaller.

He stared at me "Her chakra made Samehada feel sick" Sick? Is it alive? now they both stared at me as the wind blew Itachi seemed even more interested in me as the shark man was startled.

"I want to be done here Kisame" making him nod with determination, They both moved fast and headed for kakashi making me glare as Kakashi watched the feet of Itachi as they got into a physical fight.

Without thinking I ran between Kisame and slashed out with my water trying to help out kakashi, he blocked my swing with his sword and gave me a smirk Like I was stupid to try and take him alone before his sword pulled more chakra from me making me almost hear a real cry as he jumped backwards.

Pausing he swung his sword on his back and looked at me curious before he moved at me without it, he was still faster and stronger then me and all I could try and do was try to stay on my feet. I could see a small shiver in his chakra at the fact he was overjoyed at being so overpowered he just wanted to kick me around like a toy.

My wolves coming to save me from behind him as they got him away from me for a moment but all I could do was stand up before two clones were behind them and suddenly holding both wolves in a dome of water each before he faced me his toothy grin turned creepy "they were annoying" my eyes not leaving him as he was on me so fast again kicking me to the side making me slid on my feet and then he punched me four times in succession as I tried to block with my fists but I failed and it hurt so bad I was going to be badly bruised.

I had a feeling if this was a video game he would be tea bagging my body making me giggle as he kicked me square in the chest, as I flew backwards but he heard it making him look at me strangely before he moved and kicked me in the back but I was able to flip and land on my feet again before he was back on me.

I tried my hardest to follow his moves but no matter how much I tried I was just not fast enough making me think I would rather be the one fighting Itachi making me peek at them as they moved around so fast while Kakashi stayed eyes on the feet, never mind it would not be better.

He would kick me from the front and be behind me before I could adjust myself and then I would be flying forward he was so fast and was just having fun with me, he was easily able to hit me where I could not block with my water in time so it was useless on my hands but I was glad he was having fun or else I would be dead.

Every part of my body was sore as I swear he hit everything multiple times, as I tried to dig chakra into the ground from my feet to try and stay in one place as small noises started to come out of my mouth from pain. I did see Kakashi tried to come save me but Itachi blocked his way and my poor wolves were still stuck in the water worrying me as it was coming to a couple minutes and I was unsure if they could breath.

Would they just poof away?

Without flying away his hits were even stronger and I felt like one of the small punching bags that just pop back up and I started to get real angry and I just blocked my head unable to watch him and closed my eyes in pain.

He hit me in the back of my head so hard I got dizzy making me glare at the ground feeling so weak and angry as he was more and more entertained, when I mindlessly stopped digging chakra into the earth but started to pull it out in the same quick movement and suddenly it was like my chakra exploded from inside me.

The world slowed down as I saw his punch coming for my chest, his toothy grin slowly faded as he looked startled and I blocked the punch with my water slightly cutting into his hand as I glared at him before I moved to kick him and he jumped backwards, he moved to punch me again and I ducked as I moved my left arm straight up trying to cut his but he pulled away in time as my right went straight for his chest as he slid backwards slightly.

It gave me a second and I noticed I felt overly connected to the world around me and my water fists were twice the size with a small light spread around them as I took a defensive stance.

I could see all chakra so easy and so much stronger that the small lines I used to see when carefully looking were thick and spread throughout there bodys, I could not see every chakra point but just enough that I could see where and when they went to hit me as it would slightly get brighter.

I watched the other two fight without looking back and could see so much chakra pouring into both there eyes but Kakashi was the only one being really drained from it but I noticed there was shock inside his system and Itachi did not want to kill Kakashi but was fine hurting him making me glad I was fighting the fish guy as he held high respect for him.

Ignoring it all and taking advantage of whatever was going on I tossed down two smoke bombs for range, he jumped high and went to backflip out out of my smoke as I went to use my whip to pull him back in but I just missed and I lightly cut my tongue on my now longer and sharper canine tooth.

I shoved chakra into my feet and I could hear so clearly the small crack of the earth under me as I flew out of my smoke towards him, he went to do some handsigns while I was still mid air so I quickly mind fucked him just to interrupt whatever that was, my feet hitting the ground in slide I did foliage fade on him and headed to my wolves.

This was all so fast and he was only stunned for less then a millisecond but I jumped into the air and so quickly made the biggest and strongest water wave I have ever done towards them.

The powerful wave made the clones disappear and freeing my wolves as it splashed into the treeline making them sway as I landed on my feet and I ducked and rolled from a swing of his leg, my wolves moving to make him back off. I know he was also water and I worried about what he may do as I covered my whole body in a layer of water to help block his attacks.

 _"You did it"_ the female spoke inside my head _"Nice"_ the male said for once not sounding pissed at me, I did not know what they meant but I had no time to ask as I saw he went to grab his sword before he noticed and left it where it sat.

My senses were not boosted and yet my hearing and sight were stronger then they were when I did that, I could almost hear everything and I felt a tighter connection I never had to my wolves that we went in at him at the same time and we started to move like we were from the same pack, knowing what the other would do as he dodged his excitement growing but his playfulness fading.

I spun from a kick as he moved to hit me but quickly turned and punted the female wolf away making me angry but that pissed off the male even more as he nipped at his feet. I was now in a good spot to see the others without turning my gaze, I looked behind him and saw Kakashi looked my way, the male wolf making Kisame bounce to the side.

Itatchi used the fact he finally looked up and went to slide in between us, the earth cracking under my feet I was suddenly between there eyes as I blocked Kakashi and stared directly into mine before I slashed out with my terror zone wider making him jump backwards a few feet, his eyes not leaving mine as the small burn occurred again but this time that was it.

He moved back a bit more and Kisame moved next to him as we seemed to have paused for the moment.

Itachi's eyes scanned my head "Even more interesting" he spoke with curious in his tone, my wolves circling us all in a wide ark in wait for the fight to restart. Itachi was creepy and calm and dark and yet there was a small kindness deep inside.

Kakashi moved next to me his eyes back on the ground "what is going on?" I leaned in and whispered to him while not looking away from them, he just made a noise saying he does not know.

When my female wolf spoke to me.

 _"You unlocked sage mode"_

"but I thought sage mode was hard to do?" I spoke so silently but that made Kakashi freeze I saw his eye slightly look up at me before it landed back at there feet.

 _"You are nature chakra, it is who you are"_

"So I can do this anytime?"

 _"Becoming one with us wolves you can go into wolf sage mode anytime"_

The biggest smile crossed my face.

 _"but be careful it has a bit of a kick back when it's over and it wont last for too long, you are a strange case so be warned"_

I nodded at I glanced at kakashi, wondering if it was like his eye. Knowing we need to finish this fast or get away as I looked at them with determination slightly confused why they are waiting for me to converse with my wolves.

I took one of my defensive stances as my water fists were so much bigger, Kisame's hungry eyes landing on Kakashi as he smirked and pulled out his sword.

The air tense in wait as we all got ready except Itachi who just stood there calmly, I was so close to Kakashi I could feel his heat and his smell was strong it was blocking most other smells but I liked it, pushing a strange need to sniff him away.

Kisame's playful mood was gone and he was serious making me nervous as I tried my hardness to not show it, Itachi's eyes never leaving my face but he could tell his partner was about to come for blood.

"We should go Kisame, we have a job to do" he spoke calmly, startling me, making him make a noise as they stared at me "but I am curious" "look at her arm" they spoke so silently but I could hear them fine making me lower my fists trying to block it but it was to late as he seemed to understand something.

I was scared but the words came out before I knew it "what do you know about it?" I yelled as they were a few yards away.

Kisame looked at me with a cocky smirk showing off his sharp teeth "till next time, you don't know how lucky you are" as they turned and walked off before moving so fast and in a second there chakra's were out of view. I breathed out relaxing and was glad the calm one seems to be able to hold the fighter in check.

The second we were safe my wolves disappeared making me look over at Kakashi as I stood up calmly. He pulled down his eye cover and scanned my face looked tired but interested.

"What do I look different?" He nodded with a calmly.

Moving quickly over to a tree I made a quick small mirror, There was two thick black lines moving from the inside and under my eyes before coming to an end on my cheeks, My hair was still gray but so much closer to white all trace of purple was gone, my eyes were slightly wolfish and yellow and my canine teeth were slightly longer.

I was lost in my face mostly staring at my teeth feeling like a vampire when I could see Kakashi behind me looking so worn down, I turned towards him with worry.

"let's get away and find a safe place as you are about to drop and I guess when this wears off there will be some kind of kick back?" He nodded

"What kind of kick back?"

"I don't know"

We moved into the treeline towards the leaf village not caring about the man we were after right now, for all I know they will get him but I don't want to fight them for him personally.

We moved fast and he started to slow more and more "damn" I looked at him "you are fast"

I smiled facing him with a giggle about to make a joke when I suddenly felt like it left me, it was like I ran out of chakra in a single second. My body got so heavy like I was a giant rock and my eyes wanted to close, it was so startling I tripped and fell into the trees making an eep sound.

I was so sluggish and was able to catch a branch just before I hit the ground.

The ground was close as I dropped onto my ass and just sat there in the dirt feeling like I could not even lift my arms, he was in front of me quickly slightly amused but also looked like he was about to drop "Shit" I mumbled as I saw his eye land behind me "hmm luck"

Behind me was a small cave like area under the roots of the big ass tree, there was enough room for both of us and more, he moved passed me in a slow walk as I spun onto my feet, feeling like I was trying to walk in a bowl of soup. I just made it inside and flopped down on my chest, it was painful to my boobs but I could not even get energy to care.

He layed next to me on his back.

"So you feel like this every time?" I quietly spoke

"Not sure" he joked as we then just lied there in silence as I listened to him shift around.

I moved between sleep and awake as my body tried to keep an eye around me in case they came back and at the same time could not stop being unconscious.

I slightly woke up with enough energy to roll onto my back as I moved a lot closer to Kakashi but I did not care as I passed back out.

I finally opened my eyes as I stared into the darkness, my eyes adjusted and I noticed since it was pretty dark out we slept for hours but I finally felt like I was almost fine, I leaned on my arms sluggishly and looked down at him with a silent yawn, I was close enough to cuddle before I looked into the dark forest.

Sage mode was amazing but the downfall sucks, I wonder if it will get better the more I use it or if it is like his eye and just something I need to accept.

I slightly accidentally bumped him as I fully sat up, Looking down on him his eye was on me "sorry" I said silently, rubbed my hair and turned away, as he shifted around.

We sat in silence unsure if he passed back out, He bent his left leg before he scratched his waist under his shirt, I looked down at the now uncovered portion with a smirk "nice" I joked making him chuckle.

"I should teach you mist now as when your in it I am sure you could cover a lot more ground and not drain half your chakra"

I made a noise "you also might need to help me learn when to go in and out of it"

He yawned "not sure how to help with that"

"ya you do, with your eye" he seemed to understand what I asked.

I shifted over to get more space and lied back down

"Sensei" I lightly flirted "this sucks" he chuckled "ya, but it is worth it"

We sat there as I could sleep more but was awake at the moment so I looked over at him, I was on his right side so I could see his face from here.

"Kakashi" I spoke softly making him look at me "I think I am in trouble now" he just stared "they know my tattoo and who I am" He closed his eye tight and turned his head back up.

Now not only is something strange afoot in the village the Akatsuki know who I am, making me whisper to him "someone from there group used the jutsu, of that I am positive" he made an agreement noise.

"I wonder if they are still here" he questioned.

"Joining my way of thinking eh?"

"I am unsure and don't want to make an assumption as your theory has merit" I smiled as I stared at him making him turn his head and look at me again.

"They both were taken by you" I giggled "ya the Uchiha just stared at me, he tried to get me under alot" I spoke with pride "but thanks to you"

He was staring at me as I looked back confused "now we really need Jiraiya and no clue where he is" I looked at him still confused "you are a sage" I slowly started to smile as I looked up towards the tree "I am a wolf sage"

* * *

Crawling out I stood up and stretched as silently as I could as he was still sleeping and moved to find wood, my body felt refreshed and great I was wide awake and could feel the world wake up.

I wanted to try sage mode again but here is not the place or time as I made a small safe place for the fire, I sat in the dirt around the now lit fire and just flicked my lighter wondering if I can use other elements while in sage mode.

I was giddy and proud and so interested on what I can and can't do, my mind spinning with questions and ideas, maybe one day I will gain a skill that can destroy to the trees like so many others.

Digging in my scroll I pulled out a bag of chips and candy putting it next to me before finding food for breakfast and setting up the pot for coffee with a yawn, I was hungrier then ever.

I crossed my legs as I shifted the pot around.

"That looks like a healthy breakfast" making me turn and notice his eyes were on my candy, I smiled at his sleepy look and he sat across from me in the dirt.

He gave a sleepy and happy eye smile making mine grow bigger as we sat in silence waiting for coffee and food.

I barely looked at him so when I was sure he was masked I looked up and noticed he was deep in his mind as he stared at the fire.

"What's up?" I yawned making him look at me and shook his head "I don't know" okay?

I smirked "So umm" he looked at my eye "Is fish men a common thing or something?" He chuckled at my interest "you into blue guys?" I laughed "no, it is just shocking" he gave a small smile "there will always be some strange jutsu's in this world"

"Oh so he is like the product of jutsu and not born that way?" He still stared at me "I really have no idea" I nodded as I sipped my coffee "Just something that does happen here, I get it" My smoke hanging from my mouth as I lit it "so fucking strange however"

"Says the alien" I just smirked "please to me, your hot ass is also an alien" he looked at me kindly.

I feel a serious conversation will be soon, probably at home with the Hokage so I let all questions or fears go until then.

"So, I guess we failed the mission" I joked, he rubbed the back of his head as he smiled at me making him look like the cutest thing "ya"

I pulled out a few chips and ate them when one fell as I stuck my chest out to catch it in my cleavage before I pulled it out and ate it. Looking up he was staring at me like I was strange again, I smiled as I grabbed more, moving the bag in a 'you can have some' way, I watched his gloved hand pull some out but I stayed staring at the ground.

"You know" I smirked at him "the Akatsuki has been the cause of anything to do with the wolves" He looked in thought "and they are the whole reason you are here" I laughed "ya they really have affected my life and I don't even know them" he nodded looking serious at my face, I gave a kind smile and stuck the bag of chips out again to distract him.

"So um, are we still going to find that guy?" he eye smiled at me "well we can look"

* * *

The half full moon gleamed over the quiet town as I sat on my apartment roof, the wind lightly blowing my hair feeling at peace. I have not been home long and tried to get myself into sage mode when I was safely in the village but I don't know how. Almost tempted to call out to my wolves but I felt that was a stupid reason the bug them, they have lives wherever they live and Alaska does not speak.

I watched as I saw the famous green jumpsuit moving from roof to roof, waving at him when he looked my way "Ava" he came towards me "Guy" I smiled as he landed in front of me.

"What is such a flower of youth doing up at this time?"

"Couldn't sleep" I mumbled "you?"

"I had some things to deal with"

"Heading home?" He moved and sat next to me.

"Not right now" he looked at me "You have not trained with us the last few weeks" he spoke with a question in his tone.

"ya, mission after mission" he nodded, he was not as loud and energetic as he normally was.

"How was your last mission?"

I smiled "amazing"

"That is the right outlook"

"Ya, for the first time I really feel like I have a chance to get stronger"

"One day you will surpass even your teachers, I am sure" he gave me his award winning smile.

"I doubt that but thanks" I gave a smile that reached my eyes as I hugged my legs.

"Look deep into my eyes and know I do not lie! Also notice my handsome manly features" He gave me a thumbs up and a teeth sparkle making me laugh "So handsome" I looked at him with kindness speaking softly. Looking at his face it was true, if you looked passed the style choice his face is pretty decent and I would find his body smoking hot if it was not for the jumpsuit.

I wonder if this man is any good with the lady's but I feel it is a question I can't ask.

"All efforts are pointless if you don't believe in yourself" he calmed back down and looked serious but his words actually hit me as I looked at him. "So believe you have the power of sun and run towards it, and don't mess up your perfect hair" as he shook his head lightly making his weird bowl cut move around before it landed perfectly and he gave me his sparkling smile again.

A small giggle escaped me "Alright Guy sensei" he looked at me "I have not heard that before from your mouth" "ya, it felt weird at first but I am getting it"

"You need some confidence, you think so lowly of yourself and that will get you nowhere" I stared at him.

He stood up "well time to head home" I nodded with a smile "night Guy" "goodnight my flower, I will see you in the morning?" I nodded "yes"


	47. New home

I looked up at Kakashi's building and really looked at it, so clean, big and looks brand new "something cheeper" I nodded with a smile at Iruka as we moved around town looking at new apartments, he knows his way here and wants me to find a much better place.

We have been looking at a few different places and just left one that was a decent size inside but the bathroom was small and so was the windows, I love having a big ass window I can sit in, it was my favorite thing to do when at home, Iruka just shook his head at that fact and we moved on.

I don't mind staying in my place so I can be picky but Iruka talked me into looking for something better.

Looking up from the front of the wooden door to a strangely shaped three story building, like part circle and part square and the roof was a calm and dirty orange, we walked into a small room with unlocked mailboxes.

Moving up a thin set of stairs in the old apartment building, they squeaked under our feet but it was well taken care of. Unlike mine who I only converse with my landlord when I needed to pay rent and she was at my door the second it was due, other then that I never saw the women, I could not even find her easy when I needed to fix my kitchen sink, she said she would but never showed up and I had to try it on my own, I got it to work but it was not pretty.

So when he bugged me to at least look I gave in.

Getting on the the third floor, the hallway was thin but enough room for at least two people side by side and I just followed Iruka as he looked at a page and guided me to the third door before he opened it and just walked in.

So odd we can just walk in and look around, this world has such trust and yet none at all.

The door opened into a small living room where there was room for a second couch, on the right was a much nicer kitchen open concept, small but way bigger then mine and room for a table. In between the area for the living room and kitchen was a decent sized window, smaller then the one at my home but big enough to sit and leave from.

The room was long but not that wide but still more space then mine.

"This looks nice, it is a bit higher then your rent but affordable for you" I nodded with a smile as I moved to check out the bathroom and bedroom.

The bathroom door was strangely not far from the front door on the same wall to the left.

It was the same size as the one from home, but with a nice mirror and set up, a tub and shower and it had all the taps and looked like they worked the way they should.

"I like this" I said as I looked at him and moved to the far left wall where the bedroom door was closed, he smiled at me glad to see I found something I liked before following me "ya it is not bad and is really close to mine"

I looked back with a smile as I went to open the door "ya, that is perk" I giggled, the room opened up into a most amazing bedroom making me suck back air, there was marks on the floor where a full bed had obviously sat in the middle of the left wall and on the right opened into a glass door as I walked over and peeked out, a thin but usable balcony.

"Wow nice" Iruka spoke up from behind me "ya" I looked at him "are you sure I can afford this?" He looked at the page again for a moment before nodding with a smile.

My old room barely held a twin bed and a small dresser in here I could add a few dressers and still have room, not that I need many.

I opened the door as the warm wind blew in cooling down the closed in space and looked out as he joined me, across the small road was a second building, it was a green circle with yellow roofs in a circle around every floor, coming at three stories but moving to the left I could see passed it onto a few shorter buildings so it was a very nice view.

"I want it" I spun to him as I grabbed the paper to look at the price "finally" he joked making me smirk at him "you are so good at this" I laughed "you got a second job if you wanna no longer be a ninja, as a real estate guy" He rubbed the back of his head with a smile "you think so" I giggled and nodded before we went to talk to the landlord.

The new landlord was a man around fifty, living on the bottom floor closest to the entrance, he looked like he was once a ninja but gave it up, I wanted to ask why but the fact he was missing an arm I slightly figured, maybe that.

He was hard and calm but friendly in a strange way and I liked him, he will make a decision in a day or two but I was to not worry, if he chooses me being on a mission will not effect his decision making me already like him more then my current landlord as if she finds out i'm moving and then I get pulled away I think she would take everything I own.

So when I got pulled off for a mission later that day with a few Genin to deliver a package a few towns away, I was not afraid to leave.

I met Hinata and Sakura at the gate and I was the late one this time but they kindly smiled at me as I walked up.

"Sorry guy's, I am used to Kakashi, he is never on time"

Sakura laughed "Ah ya, I get it...how is my sensei?"

"I think he is okay, not sure really, only see him on missions, he is not exactly... open"

She nodded "ya" she sounded sad as she looked at the ground making my eyes land on the package in her hand "Is that what we are delivering?" She nodded and handed it to me, sticking her hand out "I broke my scroll" I nodded and took it from her as she looked at me worried as I went out of my way for one for her but I did not care "I will try and get you a new one" I smiled as I slid it away.

I can pay Hayashi for one anytime. It is nice to have such a close sealing master to me, but when I ask for stuff I tend to pay him for his trouble.

We headed out right away as it was only about a two hour run and such a simple mission, Sakura was close to Tsuande so she sent her on this personal mission even if we don't know what it is, I just hoped it turns out better then the last time I delivered a package.

My feet easily moving in the forest branches "So why are you two not chunin yet?"

Hinata looked at me "there has not been an exam since last time" I made an O face as I never looked into it but I completely understand why not.

"If it starts up again will you try out?" Sakura asked as she looked back at me "I don't know" I smiled.

"I am and next time I will pass" she spoke so seriously as she looked out straight.

"Me too" Hinata spoke softly making me smile, she seems less stutterly and more confident then when I saw her last.

Landing on a wide road heading north, we started to slow down and just walk for a bit, the hot sun was bright making Sakura try and block it from her eyes "It has been a while since I left the village" she spoke.

"Really?" Hinata asked moving next to her so we were walking next to each other.

"I have been training with Tsunade most days, I even did some healing in the hospital" she sounded proud making me smile at her as Hinata and Sakura talked about being a med nin.

I yawned and closed my eyes making me notice a small Chakra up the road on the side, sticking my arms out to stop them from moving.

It can't be.

They got serious as I slowly moved towards it.

"It is a trip bomb"I spoke as Sakura nodded and squatted to look at the invisible wire across the road.

"Last time I saw one meant bandits down the road, in wait for someone to trip it"

I know how to disarm them this time as I slowly did just that, they waited a bit behind me trusting I had it and It took me only a minute before I stood up as Hinata walked a bit in front "We should take the trees and ambush them before they ambush us" Sakura nodded moving beside her "we got this" she was so confident.

They looked my way as I rubbed the back of my head "please you two know more then me" We all shared a smile and moved into the forest slightly as we followed the road deep in the trees.

It was not long until I could feel chakra again, boosting my senses and Hinata said 'byakugan' quietly. There was three on one side and four on the other, lazing around in wait for anyone to come there way.

"I wonder if it the same group I ran across on my first mission, it is the same set up"

"How many escaped then?" Sakura asked.

"None" I spoke so quietly "The chakra ain't that strong"

Hinata nodded "what is the plan?"

They both looked at me, "geese guys I may be older but" Sakura shook her head "what did you do last time?"

"The boys took down one side quietly and quickly before moving across the road and taking out the rest"

We decided to follow the last winning plan, this time however I will not be the girl hiding in the corner.

Being all close combat fighters, we moved around the trees into a partial circle move and none of them noticed but we did have a lot of space between us, since me and Hinata got a view on Sakura she will send the signal to fight from the middle and I moved to the opposite side.

I could hear there small conversation about what to name some cat, I guess in there main camp they have a new stray cat making me smile with an urge to get in on that but also making me want to fight them less and less as time went on, maybe I can do something to take them out without taking them out like last time.

But then they will be back on this road destroying caravans and probably don't have a bit of mercy.

She made the move, as she jumped backwards before moving forward alerting us as we all charged in quietly.

I quickly mind fucked the one boy lazed on the ground as the rest got on there feet startled, Wrapping my whip around the biggest and moving to kick some blonde guy, who was the strongest chakra right into Hinata's fists as she did amazing quick hits and blocked most of his chakra as Sakura moved to the last.

The biggest was wiggling in my whip as Hinata knocked that man out, Sakura moved fast and her hits were harder then the last time I saw her as she hit him in the head and it knocked him out cold.

We moved to the one trapped in my whip as Sakura hit him in the head and Hinata blocked all his chakra but that was when the last came to as he ran towards the others and called out loudly "help" making the other chakra's get alert across the road.

I boosted my speed as I covered my hands and moved in front of him quickly while kicking his side making him fly into a tree as the others crossed the road fast towards us, when they stopped far enough away to not see them physically and I felt the molding of chakra making me jump to the girls "incoming something" I said fast as we got ready.

Some bright light started to come from the tree's in their direction, Unsure what it was or what it will do we all turned and ran from it, but we did not make it as I fell to the ground confused and shaken, I opened my eyes but saw nothing but white light and I was blinded, but I felt the girls on both sides of me also on there knees.

My eyes were still blinded but I spun standing watching there chakra as the one I kicked came at me, I was able to follow his moves as I blocked some punches, when a second came in close, I watched his arm swing as the two girls got on their feet, I went to block but I barley made it, I found out he used a sword when it cut a part of my neck, I was able to shove it just fast enough to not be serious.

The girls both backed up with there backs on me when we heard a chuckle "you will be blinded for a while" While they started to circle us slowly seemingly carefully, The man stood in front of me as he rambled about his jutsu, explaining how it works, ya we got it, it blinds us for a few minutes, I get it guy, A small smirk on my face made him stop rambling.

"Baby" he slightly seemed shocked "I don't need my eyes" as I ran in fast, looking like I went to slash with my water he went to block as I slid down and kicked out his legs knocking him over as two went to attack the other girls, I made a whip and wrapped it around one heading for Sakura as they tried to fight blind, I got him as I swung him into a third man before ducking from the main man.

The other two ran at me while I saw Sakura block the sword man with a kunai as she carefully listened to her surroundings.

Hinata moved to help Sakura, I was unsure if her eyes worked or not as I don't know how it works when blinded. The man who blinded us seems to be the only one using jutsu, but these are bandits and not missing nin or anything.

I moved to him first, as the three came at me, I chakra boosted a backflip as I dodged something flying at me. I made three clones, one to help the girls and the other two started to parkour the trees tossing kunai.

I moved into the main man and slashed out in a tai battle as he tried to avoid my spiky water and I felt one man go down from my clones and Kunai.

I felt Sakura hold the one man in place as Hinata hit him with fast jabs blocking most of his chakra points from memory.

The last man came at me from behind but my eye sight was starting to see bloobs of dark, I ducked a kick as I shoved my hand up cutting his leg and I heard a loud cry of pain and Sakura was on him fast at the noise before I moved to the last man standing, his chakra filled with shock as I boosted my feet and got behind him fast and slashed out.

I could see his chakra fade making all of us stand on alert but we took them all down.

Most still had there chakra but were down for the moment "well they are all down" I spoke up and they relaxed.

The bloobs started to get better as we blindly moved towards the road not wanting to stick around, reaching out for trees and stepping over roots and rocks making me giggle when I tripped "ya this sucks" Sakura spoke up and Hinata agreed when my feet hit the obvious packed dirt and the light in my eyes got brighter.

Pausing and turning to them I started to see a block of pink "it is getting better" I mumbled as Sakura moved slowly down the road in the direction we were meant to go as we slowly followed slowly and carefully.

It started to really fade fast now and soon I had my vision back.

I finally was able to look at them clearly as we all shared a look of happiness, we can see again "that went pretty well" Sakura spoke up making us agree. before we sped up again and started to run again.

Walking into town in a line, the place was filled with civilians but I noticed a couple dirty ranking leaf ninja sitting in on a table outside a restaurant as we all looked at each other, sharing a head nod and we moved to find the person as a small smile appeared on my face as I don't know them.

We came to a big home and knocked as a women opened the door, she looked sleepy and worn out "We are looking for Kamiko" Sakura spoke up all serious "he is at the bar" she rudely spoke and slammed the door making Sakura make a noise "that was incredibly rude" she glared at the door as I saw the women's small chakra move away.

I just giggled "really rude" Hinata nodded sadly.

I just watched Sakura and hopped she wont knock down the door in anger before she spun "to the bar I guess"

We walked into the small place filled with the smell of alcohol and smoke as we found "Kamika" Sakura yelled into the room in annoyance making an older man surrounded by four other men as they smoked and played some game "yes cutie" he gave a shit eating grin as Sakura held her hand out for me and I put the package in it.

She was in a mood now as she tossed it on the table "this is from Tsuande"

His smile got bigger "thank you beautiful" that made her anger dissipate and look flattered as I smirked, me and Hinata just waited for her to turn and leave slightly amused, I tried to hold back a laugh at the complete 180.

We headed home right away after that with no incident and mostly ran the whole time, we arrived early evening and headed straight for Tsuande, she looked slightly relived it was delivered, I assume it is the same as last time, something personal before I said bye and left walking out into the late sun.

It has been a busy day as I headed for the coffee shop, before heading home.

I jumped into my window spilling my coffee slightly out of the small spout, I made a tisk noise and just left it.

I gave a look around at the small space, seeing how actually bad it was in here but when I moved here I was excited to leave the hospital and did not care when I saw a small white paper by my front door.

Turning on the light I opened it up and found I got the new apartment I almost jumped in excitement, it did not take him as long as I figured it would to let me know. I will need to talk to him for the key as he gave a time frame to stop by, so I will head there tomorrow.

I needed to put in that I was moving, and I will do that when I am sure she wont just lock me out because I would not be surprised.

I peered into my small room, the bed was not mine so I will be buying myself a new one, a bigger one, I could not stop the smiles as I thought on new paint colors.

The bedroom will be white on three walls and a dark gray on the side opposite from the balcony, The main room with one dark gray wall so I have less paint to buy and a the rest light gray as I am so into that right now.

It was still early evening and I was so excited I just went to buy the paint and look around if I felt like changing my color idea, then I will just clean and do some packing.

The next day after I did my morning routine and I headed for the key and give him my first and last and I was free to move whenever. So glad I was able to save so much money so I can do all this now, new furnishing and everything, I will be bringing what I owned over and was slightly dreading moving the small couch again without a truck.

I ran Into Iruka as I was carting massive paint and supplies and he was so glad I got the place as he helped me bring it all there freeing up my hands a little.

I got to painting starting with the white in my bedroom as I covered the ugly light green he grabbed a paint brush and came to help as he took off his vest and rolled up his sleeves. I giggled as I watched what he was doing to the opposite wall, he was really good at it but we would have to do at least two coats to hide the old color.

He painted with me for a few hours going with the light gray next before he finished only one living room wall and he needed to leave, I was fine as he helped me so much.

Being a ninja made this so much faster then in my world.

I took a small break sitting in the new window smoking.

It did not take long to finish the dark gray walls, then dark gray repainted my kitchen cabinets, I left all windows and my balcony door open to air it out before cleaning up and heading home to continue to pack wanting to get this done as soon as possible.

I headed back out for some workouts and checked on the paint, by nightfall it was dry.

I grabbed two big boxes of kitchen objects and bathroom as I carried them to my new place, the small lights covering the streets, I could not see with my eyes but I was amused at the fact this was so light to me now.

Passing by a few chakra's when I saw Guy head right for me.

"Ava, what a strange workout" he moved next to me and started to stretch as I giggled "no I am moving, new place" I spoke with such excitement.

"Ah but that is an Idea" he grabbed my boxes and jogged on spot startling me "where to flower of youth?" "Oh" I laughed and moved to show him the way.

He followed me home as we started to move it all and he turned it into a game of training, who can carry the most, I did not expect to move everything so fast but I was fine with that.

He even moved my couch all on his own so easily, I just watched his backside as I carried my kitchen chairs impressed at his strength.

We looked around my new place, everything just sitting around in no real order yet "So, can I treat you to a meal for the help?" He gave me a sparkling smile "Some curry rice would be wonderful" I nodded as I locked my windows and door behind me as I don't know the area just yet and headed out down the stairs.

I just stared confused at the amount of spicy he ordered on his rice, I can only take so little so the fact that I would die if I ate his food and he just calmly chowed down so happy "Would you like to try some" he spoke loudly making me shake my head worried "no, but thanks" As I dug into my much less spicy rice.

Being so late at night we were pretty alone in the restaurant as we sat across from each other.

I had a good time with Guy, his energy is so infectious, there was a small group in the back corner that continued to look at us making me boost my hearing but they seemed to not be talking about us now.

I smiled at him as he was in a long rant about how all he does is train and his small team, he was so proud of.

I am impressed he still trains, most jonin I never see do that, they must take hard missions as training but this guy still does everyday.

He said to me to never stop improving yourself and I liked that.

Once we were done I headed to my new place to start on moving things around, I had not moved in so long that I strangely missed it, I did that until I was sleepy and just passed out on my couch, I will do some shopping tomorrow, looking forward to that.

* * *

The early morning wind on my face as I stood trying to figure out how to be a sage.

I tried to figure out what I did but could not pull it, sighing I tried to recreate the fight in my head.

I could here the small clink of metal as some Ninja's were sparing deep in the forest but being so empty and quiet it rose over the wind easily, I tried to ignore it as I closed my eyes.

Shoving chakra into the ground like before, then I tried to grab at nothing and pull it into me, I started to feel something as I slowly pulled, getting slightly excited but held it back just in case I was not doing anything at all.

I was also unsure if it was possible for me to turn into stone or not as this is new territory for anyone here.

I could feel my chakra started to pool in my eyes and under them when my tongue felt the growing of my fangs, making me stop to be safe. I could here the fight so clearly as they talked, the smell of the now I know are men was strong of sweat.

I squealed in excitement before I opened my eyes and looked towards them, Moving towards them so fast it was disorienting for a second as dust came from behind me, jumping into the trees with ease as I parkour my way high and close, watching there chakra move around.

The smell of dirt surround me as I could smell some flowers in my nose and moved to watch these two fight in my eye vision,

Two chunin, looking in their late teens were in a very heated battle but kindly spoke to each other as they tried out new skills.

They seemed to not even notice my presence as I just enjoyed my boosted senses, now understanding how to do this I am going to talk to Kakashi for the mist jutsu as I wish I had it right now just to mess with them.

Deciding to just test it out and started to run, wishing for a person to truly fight.

Pausing before I left the training ground as I tried to move any other element but I came to the conclusion after to long, if I can use it I probably need to know a jutsu of that element.

I know nothing about this but I can finally figure it out and I just ran again, the speed was just amazing as I ran the normal route I do with Guy and Lee in half the time.

The biggest smile on my face as this was the most wonderful feeling.

I started to head home when I figured I was getting low on time so when I drop I have my new bed to drop into.

I landed on my balcony and walked into my bedroom, sitting on the edge of my bed, the dark gray blanket sitting well with my walls, I just looked around to see what else I would want to do with it.

I guess I have more time then I thought, waiting for me to crash.

I felt drained again as my eyes got heavy, I flopped backwards at my weak body and just passed out.

* * *

I came out of it, the good smell of food on the air, I noticed there chakra before I heard there voices.

Anko, Kuro, Hayashi and Iruka were in my home, I smiled as I sat up, legs still hanging over my bed and Looked into my living room/kitchen.

I sluggishly walked into the room rubbing my hair as I smiled at them.

"There she is" Anko spoke up as she filled a cup with alcohol.

"I love your new place" Hayashi spoke up as he was cooking on my new stove.

"You were completely out, Hayashi thought you died" Kuro joked as he was relaxing on my couch.

"Iruka told us you moved, thanks for the information" Anko sounded angry.

"I have not had the time" I laughed but I was happy for this random housewarming.

"I finally got sage mode to work" I yawned making Iruka grow the biggest smile and Kuro looked at me like he wanted to fight me making me smile and nod.

I made Kuro lower his feet so I could sit "that smells good" I spoke and Hayashi nodded not turning "it is almost done" I was starving and almost can't wait to eat it.

Kuro just kicked his feet back onto my lap and got comfortable again.

"Can't believe you are all here at the same time, I keep missing all of you" Anko nodded as she Pulled out a couple small alcoholic drinks and tossed one to Kuro and I, we snatched them from the air with ease "we are here to party"

"I love your bedroom by the way, easy access" Hayashi spoke as he moved stuff off the burner making me smirk at the way it sounded but I know he did not actually imply that, I gave a glance at Kuro who seemed to notice and we slightly shared an amused look, Anko made a noise.

We all got some of the food as Anko pulled out a deck of cards and everyone was interested, having only four table chairs I grabbed my small living room chair and moved it to the table, I sat in that one and giggled at the fact I was so much lower then everyone as we all just drank and played some games.

At one point Anko turned on my t.v and put on a channel that played only music "how did I not know that?" I mumbled "you only put on comedy's" Hayashi smiled at me and I nodded, that is true as I shuffled the deck.

We were getting real drunk as we finished a game, kuro shuffled and I noticed Hayashi was swaying in his seat to a song, making me stand up and pull him to his feet to dance.

He ended up showing me a couples dance from this world, he moved me around with ease and I never knew how amazing he was at dancing.

"Damn that bitch has moves" Anko yelled as she stood up interested, he spun me away making Anko slid in and dance with him, I giggled as I braced myself from the spin and grabbed a dumpling, Iruka just watched them in a happy drunk mood as Kuro looked more angry then normal but he was just as uncaring as ever as he dealt his hand and leaned back in wait downing his drink unsure if we are still playing.

We ended up just laughing and drinking, Iruka was a slow drinker so eventually it was just me and him as Hayashi passed out on my couch and Kuro in my bed.

Anko left at one point talking about needing some kind of juice and she was gone for so long that I was unsure if she was coming back.

We sat at my table as he placed down thirty random cards at once, I would get two seconds to memorize them and then I would close my eyes and he would remove one as we tried to get my perceptive skill up.

We were both pretty drunk and I have such a bad memory so it was more of a failing laugh but it was a good start to try and boost that skill.

After a while he headed home and I stumbled my drunk ass into my bedroom and my new big bed uncaring it was occupied and slid in next to Kuro passing out almost right away.

I woke up being cuddled as a little spoon, I slightly shifted slowly understanding but I was really comfortable like this I just lied there for a moment as I held back a giggle before I slowly moved to get up without waking him. I ended up rolling strangely out of bed landing on my knees before I stood and smiled at the fully clothed Kuro as he moved around in his sleep.

I shuffled quietly across the room a little sad the kitchen was so much more farther in here, I grabbed my coffee pot quietly and headed to the bathroom needing to pee and fill it up in a quieter room to not wake Hayashi.

I sat in my new window with a smoke and enjoyed my new view.

The smell of coffee filled my home waking up Hayashi as he sat up startled and looked my way "forget where you were?" I quietly joked making him smile "ya not used to this new set up" I just smiled as he stood up to grab is own cup.

He sat on the part of the couch that was now real close to me, just coming to the edge of my window and he kicked his feet up on my coffee table as we sat in silence, peeking into my room from here and looking at Kuro, we could both see him easy from this spot.

"Once he is up want to get food?" Hayashi asked rubbing his stomach, I nodded with a smile "sure"

* * *

I moved slowly walking towards the area I used to meet up with my team back in the day, Kuro was going to meet me in a few hours for a spar and I wanted to learn about my new sage mode with a friend.

I passed near the gate and saw Asuma, Kakashi and two sexy strangers, the two of them spotted me with a smile as I watched them leave the village looking strangely badass as they turned away and suddenly they vanished, for some reason that was incredibly hot making me just lightly smile at the now empty gate before I turned to continue on sipping my coffee.

We started a small tai jutsu spar before I boosted myself as he wanted to see how I am now, we did pretty well, I was really good at blocking mostly every move and he blocked all mine but I felt more equal then the last time we spared.

He smirked at me when he finally landed a powerful kick as I slid backwards on my feet as I tried to block.

We just had some fun before I paused and slowly did what I did before as he watched me, I felt the change and stopped, opening my eyes again he just stared at me.

"It is crazy looking eh?" he just nodded before he got ready for a real fight, his swords staying sheathed.

I moved back into hand to hand combat with such speed, I could see every hit and kick as I was able to easily avoid and I started to get him into a defensive mode as he blankly looked at me slightly interested.

I landed a good punch in his side as he jumped back and shot his fireball at me, but I moved and ran around it, I started to land so many punches making him pull out his swords and light them on fire as he stared at me.

My water was useless on them so I did not even pull them up as I blocked them with Kunai, trying to keep him out of my zone as even with Kunai I would burn my hands lightly, but I was able to dodge and land some good hits in his back and sides.

I moved around him with speed as he barely blocked my hits, I moved into the forest with him on my ass and just ran, I moved quick before his chakra Vanished and the area got silent I could not hear a single step, using my nose I sniffed the air and turned to chase him now, he smelled of his shampoo and a little bit of sweat.

I was high in the trees when I heard a small crack making me spin to the left, I could see his chakra from here but it was weak like when I started, to see a little while he blocked it was awesome, I charged in jumping from up high onto the branch he was on as he smirked up at me.

We got into a real taijutsu fight moving around the trees, he seemed to really be fighting me making me smile.

He moved back and yelled the word Shurikenjutsu, as a ton of shuriken came at me making me jump backwards and I landed in a trap, sending paper bombs and logs my way as I tried to avoid them all but to much came at me and I traded with a log just in time, he was on my ass the second I changed knowing where I was, I spun on my feet with giant water on my hands and moved to slash out

He jumped backwards and shook his head making me pause and look confused as he made a small hand and I had to trade with another log as the whole area blew up.

I breathed in deep in the trees and then smirked as I ran quietly behind him and when I got in range I put puppy love on him.

He stood up straight as I ran and slid passed him until I was in front of him and he looked at me with so much love it was startling, I felt so guilty as I released him from it, I watched as he got his senses back and stared at me confused as I gave him an I'm sorry look.

He smirked at me understanding and went to attack so I jumped into the trees again and just ran with a smile on my face, this time he chased me well but I was just running for fun.

I weaved through the trees and laid down some shimmer clones but he ignored them completely.

My toes hit a branch and I bounced backwards as I tossed hands of Kunai at him while flying over his head, a few bouncing off each other and he had to grab his own to block and dodged as I watched his face look at me startled as I almost got him.

I fell to the ground between the branches and grabbed one just before I hit the ground with chakra and spun myself back up into the trees as he followed.

I was just enjoying this fight without the fear of dying and just had fun, not going the fastest I could as I did not have to shove chakra to boost my moves like normal but I moved faster then him.

My feet hitting a trunk as I pushed off and flew right at him and he looked at me startled as I smirked grabbing his body in a hug as we fell towards the ground again.

A deep sexy chuckle came out before he moved in a way to kick me off of him and we both caught ourselves on matching branches as we smirked at each other before we got back in a taijutsu fight.

I just wanted to see how just my tai could stand up to him.

He got in some real good hits but so did I.

We moved around and just enjoyed it, this was turning into one of my favorite spars.

I headed to him and already noticed but I went to fake it as I saw a paper bomb trap before I switched direction last minute and mind fucked him with a smirk, avoiding the whole trap and I got in close Kunai to his throat from in front of him, with a giggle out of me he paused and I stood up straight.

He was shocked but I think he had lowered his guard at the overly fun fight.

He then smirked with his calm voice "you got me" I backed up and laughed "lucky shot" he seemed impressed.

"Don't think like that, you got me" he blankly stared, I just gave a small smile feeling flattered "food?" I pointed behind me and he nodded.

As we walked away I had forgotten I was in sage mode when moving out of the training ground when it dropped and I stumbled as he grabbed me, I looked up at him with a flirty smile "thanks"

He actually looked concerned "I don't think I can eat" I mumbled trying to walk and he nodded, in a quick move I was on his back making me smile as he ran me to my new home.

He flopped me into my bed as I smiled up at him before I shut my eyes and passed out.


	48. A lazy time

Sitting in the bubble bath I watched as Kakashi landed on my balcony. A smile on my face as I had not seen him in a while and was unsure if he knew I moved.

I was about to get out but I needed to wash the bubbles and conditioner from my hair as I unplugged the bath and turned on the shower, my inside eyes never leaving him.

I watched him slowly move around my home, almost looking like he was snooping around, he even paused at my bookshelf.

I was done and turned it off, all I had in here was a towel as I wrapped it around me and peeked out, my eyes landing on him as he faced me with the cutest eye smile and a small wave with one hand in a pocket.

I just smiled at him not saying a word, I slowly opened the door, Kakashi looked away with a small blush and I shuffled to my bedroom without looking back and shut it behind me, quickly getting dressed.

He has seen me in a towel to much, the way these guys just show up makes me sad I cant hang around my home naked in this world, I looked at the door "I miss that"

Rubbing my wet hair in my towel I finally faced him as I checked him out with curiosity as to why he was here, he said nothing and picked up my green book and reread what Jiraiya once wrote to me.

"To the cutest women that helped me with my research, you are a fan but so am I, Jiraiya?" He spoke in his sexy voice making me smile and lean on my wall "that is kind of cheesy"

"Ah but he wrote in _my_ book" I joked, he looked a little deflated as he put it back.

He stuck his hands in his pocket and continued to look around as I tossed my towel into my room and he gave me a look at my laziness, he bent over and lightly tapped the plant that sat on my coffee table "Much better place" he spoke again as I nodded just watching him walk around.

I nodded with a small smile in wait for the reason he was here but I did not mind as I missed him, I had not seen him since that moment at the gate a little over a week ago but we did not even talk for a bit before that.

"How is your training?" he asked.

"It is good, I can go in and out of sage mode easy" I spoke still leaning on my wall my eyes not leaving his form before he stared at me making me feel like I was being creepy but that made me smirk as I stared harder.

"Would you like to learn mist?" he asked his eye smile coming back.

"Finally" I said the biggest smile crossing my face.

We moved to the closet training ground and he showed me the hand signs and told me how to do it.

I could feel the drain understanding why it is a high level jutsu as it slowly started to grow in a wide ark around us, covering so far away it took up so much space and yet I did not know how to control it just yet, the deep fog started to come to about our middles before It started to feel like to much and I dropped it.

Looking at him he watched me carefully as it started to slowly fade back down.

"Weew" I said "that was draining" I can't wait to try that out in sage mode but it was to early in the day to be knocked out for hours.

"You did well for just learning" I gave a small smile in happiness, so glad that I have this now "You will be amazing in sage mode"

I felt flattered at the way he was looking at me "thank's sensei" I flirted making him eye smile at me looking ever so cute "you seem to be in a happy mood today" I spoke to him with kindness.

He cocked his head slightly "do I?" he lightly chuckled "and for what you asked in the cave, the only advice I have is use it when you need to and then try and make it fast"

I laughed "that is great advice, just do it fast" I smirked before I looked at him serious "thank you" he nodded "sensei" I flirted at the end.

"There it is" He joked back to me.

"Well I eat after every training, would you like to eat with me?" I spoke up before I stared at him and he stared back "right" I looked at his mask making him smile again, he is just so cute today, my smile grew "we can get take out"

He seemed to think about it before he nodded "Where to sensei?" I did not know his favorite food, he started to walk looking lazy as I followed "I like this one place with the best Miso soup" I smiled, I don't think I have had that yet.

We moved through town and I noticed I have been at this place before a few times the most recent was the other day with Guy when he helped me move.

I was shocked when he got a table to eat at, so I guess he does eat out.

I ordered what he did as I was curious what was so good about it, miso soup with eggplant.

We sat in some silence as I did not know how to start a conversation when I heard a small whisper and Kakashi heard it to.

"I thought she was on a date with the green beast and now with Kakashi?""this one is not going as well"

We both peered over and they noticed we heard making them look away and shut up but I did recognize them as the only ones from that night that were in here, before I started to lightly chuckle as I looked at him "can't believe they remembered that" I said silently as he stared at me "the gossip in this place is so strange sometimes, it was just friendly"

He just nodded blankly making me look at him sadly "I can straighten the rumor out if you want?"

He eye smiled again "I care as much as you do" I just smiled and we waited for food.

We had a small chat and the food came, I slowly tried it and it was pretty good but far from my favorite. I laughed when I slightly looked away and suddenly all his food was gone as he was leaned back in the chair looking at peace.

"I don't know how you did that with such a hot soup" I just stared impressed.

He just gave a small chuckle "training"

He went his way as I watched him leave the way I always do before I turned back to the training grounds.

It was getting later in the day, I did my normal nightly thing before I paused at a big field where a small tree sat a few yards from the forest giving a good look on the range of the jutsu before I jumped as high as I could, squatting on a small branch near the top.

I slowly pulled in chakra, looking around I was alone as the sun was setting now so it was the time to see.

I did the hand signs and it felt like nothing as the mist covered the ground in the biggest area, slightly into the far tree line, as It rose almost to my feet, covering everything as I watched with an amazed smile.

A small spark came at me, in the same second a Kunai making me drop backwards into the mist, it was Kakashi, I held back a giggle as he was on me again his chakra hidden but I could lightly see it, I tried to move around as silently as I could as I ran around him in zig zags trying to hope he loses my scent as his smell covered the area and I was glad to smell him again, a weird thing to miss.

He moved on me quickly as I tried to block and I was doing okay unsure how much he is holding back as I never have fought him before, when he hit me hard in the side I brought my water fists up and really went at him, it was harder to see when he was going to hit me as the sense was like it used to be.

I started to block well with my painful water and he stopped coming at me.

I watched his chakra move away and I ran to left unsure of what he was planning but knowing I should not follow, my mist still covering us both.

He moved far away making me lose his chakra when suddenly he was underground, I spiked my ankles and he went to grab but paused just before it hurt him and then the ground waved making me send chakra into the ground just to stay on my feet "Earth" I heard him say before he was far to right making me spin "Water"

I jumped into the air with worry but I was right as a big something came at me pulling me to the ground and making me roll but I used it cover me completely and I easily got on my feet in the same roll "Fire" his voice was all around but I stood in ready as a fireball came at me, my water blocking it easy.

Unsure what wind was and knowing lightning is painful I shoved chakra into my feet and just ran towards the treeline but he was in front of me when I felt a genjutsu and I pushed it away as I slid in to kick out his feet.

He had moved easy before pausing a few feet behind me "you said you would try it before nightfall and I had to see" I smiled at him even if he could not see, I wanted to ask how easy he was going but I was afraid of the answer as we stood there.

I watched his chakra and his smell all around me gave me an urge to kiss him, it startled me and I shoved it away, glad the mist blocked my thoughts as he could read them well.

I don't even know where that came from.

"How is the difference?" he asked.

"It is like nothing in sage mode, but I don't have to long" he moved closer to the point he was almost at me where I could slightly physically see him and I dropped the jutsu as he seemed to be done testing me.

"So how did I do sensei?" I asked as it faded around us.

"Pretty decently" he sounded happy as he looked at me with an eye smile.

"Cool" I smiled.

But then I noticed his closeness and I started to feel awkward "I am going to head home before it drops" I was weirded out by myself as I turned to move away suddenly, I think I confused him "See you later" I yelled with a back wave.

Moving through the town with such speed "Gee Ava" I was far from him but I looked back sadly as I headed home "Don't go there"

* * *

I was sitting my my morning coffee on a bench when two civilian men walked by, I was drawn in at the way he was talking about some girl, how perfect she was when his friend spoke up with "how are you sure, you never met her and she even lives in town"

I was startled and thought catfish with a giggle until I remembered, there is no internet.

"Girl, why you giggling?" this man sounded angry.

"Nothing" I said "sorry"

His friend spoke up "strange right?" he gave him a glance "no girl is as perfect as this one sounds"

"In my world there was a name for that" once that came out they looked startled and looked me over, "Ava" I pointed to myself as they seemed to understand "women and most likely men fake being a perfect match and a sexy women to scam money or revenge out of the person, it was called catfishing"

His buddy hit his arm "see" he stared at me deeply a little shaking at the man comment "he has sent her cash and Items to a empty home and he would not believe me"

"She was perfect" he spoke sadly making his buddy rub his shoulder and I gave a sad look "She said she was a ninja but was always about to leave on a mission when I wanted to meet"

I nodded "catfish"

"Are you sure?" he asked with sadness.

I shrugged "might not be, it is hard to tell"

He stared at me, his eyes over my ninja symbol "can you help me find her?"

I looked curious as I have never done something like that before "umm, sure" I looked at my almost empty coffee "where is this house and can I read your mail?"

His friend looked happy as he looked nervous about the letters.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Tama" and he pointed to his friend "Maki" I smiled before we moved to his home so I could read his love letters, tossing my coffee in a garbage bin.

Just like at home the messages got pretty deep and personal as he watched me nervously and I gave a smile like no judgment.

He has tried to wait and see for her on some days but eventfully gave up as she was probably on a mission, she does get back to him sometimes soon and other times it took a while but I don't know much about normal mail for cat fishing.

She did seem to speak like she knows what this man likes and loves and really was the perfect girl for him.

After that I headed to the house he sent mail to, it was in an older area where a few people lived not to far away from my granpa's home, I went for the mail box where inside sat three letters, one from the man I left and two more with her name and different names on the return, I held them as I peeked inside the home but the windows were to dirty in dust.

I decided to break in and I lightly unlocked the door, the inside had a few furniture but it was dusty and looked unlived in. Moving to the table that was the cleanest and there was a ton of opened and empty mail from the same people and one more.

I took the extra empty one for his address and moved out of the house, putting the man's that hired me back in the mailbox, I found a hidden spot across the road and just sat down in wait and opened the ones from the others.

There was a small love note, and a bit of money in one saying I hope you can help that poor girl so I am here to help.

The next was a long note and a deep story of sadness as this man reached out to this women, this one held nothing else.

I think I will talk to these poor men.

I ended up just sitting there for way to long in wait for this 'women" to grab her mail.

Maybe I should get her some kind of strong and bad perfume then I can find her with my nose if needed, as most people at least check what it smells like, I peeked around and not a person seemed to be around so I snuck away and headed for the store.

If I miss this person it may help slightly.

I moved around the isle as I sniffed bottles with my sense heightened so I did not need to spray them all when Hayashi came by, a small basket of objects.

"Ava?" I smiled before I gave a short summery of what I was doing and he seemed interested as he sat his basket at his feet and helped me sniff but it was harder for him and lightly sprayed some.

We found one, it was strong and slightly bad, a kind most people would not personally buy and because it was so bad it was pretty cheep.

He ended up following me back to the home as we looked around for watchers before I slid the perfume in the box with a fake note of here my love, wear it for me and we slid into the perfect spot I was in before for a stakeout.

"So, catfishing? What exactly is that?" I smiled and spoke softly as I told him "I think we need to inform the other men on the mail" I nodded in agreement.

"But I need to watch this house" I said sadly.

We sat there for almost an hour where he pulled out paper and paint.

"With your perfume idea" he mumbled, I just watched him, it took about ten minutes and he stood up walking over, he placed the scroll in front of the mailbox and did a hand sign as it faded into the ground before moving next to me "this will alert me if someone steps on it"

I smiled "nice idea"

"Only issue as it could be the mailman"

Making me giggle "ah better then nothing"

"We can go talk to these men now" he grabbed the envelopes and checked out their address.

We found our way to a second civilian as we walked up to his small home, this is the one who wrote the long personal note and I was nervous about facing him. Knocking a man opened the door looking sad and worn down, somewhere in his forties.

"Hi, I am Ava" I stuck my hand out to shake as he lightly grabbed it startled "I am sorry but I need to talk to you about a women called Yasuko"

He looked scared "Did something happen to her?" I shook my head no and he breathed out.

Hayashi stepped closer "may we come inside?" He looked worried but opened his door to us, inside was a bit of a mess but he held many object's inside that looked kind of expensive for this small home, making me wonder if this was a reason he was picked, a lonely man with expensive things.

We told him he might be being scammed and asked some questions as he looked like he might cry, I slid over and wrapped my arm around him, startling the guy and I moved to let go before he seemed to like it.

He has wrote her for over two months, never being able to meet and she did passively ask for money before he sent her some of his stash to sell, like before when he asked to meet it would either take a while for her to respond or she was just leaving. The fastest the mail has come back was just over 24 hours as she lives in town.

I said sorry about the news and he looked so sad it broke my heart.

Moving onto the next man, we stopped by his address but he was not home, heightening my nose I sniffed his smell and followed it through town like a dog, Hayashi just had lame dog puns the whole time we walked.

"Don't sniff my butt" "Please fur-give me for these jokes" "Remain paws-itive we will catch this guy"

I followed him to I guess his work in the grocery store, walking in the cold freezer isle I found him stacking new food. He was around late thirty's and very attractive, nice brown hair into a ponytail.

We chatted the same way before he looked around worried and made us follow into the back room where a small table and tons of paper work sat.

Finding out he owned this place made sense as the only grocery store here I bet he is loaded.

He seemed sad but not as sad as the other, he almost seems like he can get anyone he wants he was just brought in by the perfect women, this one had sent her a lot of money for all the charitys she was 'working' on. I handed his money back that I opened in the mail and apologized for the break of privacy but he just stared at it and seemed almost fine with it.

"She said she loves to go to the hot springs in a nearby town as it was more empty then this one and how she was always found eating ramen" He looked at us "if that helps"

I just nodded unsure if it does before we left as there was one more man, the one that was left inside the home but seems to not have a new message for her.

We found this one in an amazingly sized home, standing outside I could see kids in the back yard with some women as a person sat inside, sharing a look with Hayashi, this one has a family.

"I thought the men here were better" I sighed as he gave me a strange look.

I knocked as only he would hear it, he slowly moved to us.

There standing in the doorway was a well dressed man in his early thirty's.

"Hi" I spoke softly "I need to speak to you about Yasuko"

His eye widened and looked behind him quickly.

"We can talk elsewhere" I said but I was slightly angry at this guy but then again I am sure he never met her, it may be cheating of the heart even if nothing really happened but it was not my place to call him out, you never know with catfishes, if they know your buttons they can pull apart any strong relationship with fake lies.

He nodded and shut the door behind him as we followed him to an open small park where a small bench sat.

"Do you know her?" he asked looking pissed off, we shook our head no "we are looking for her as she has been scamming a few men"

He looked shocked for a second before he glowered again "she is a scammer? That makes sense" he looked at the ground as we watched him as he moved and sat down on the bench.

"She hooked me, made me send money to help her pay for her grandma before she got me talking about personal things and when I said I loved her" he looked around sighing and rubbing his head.

"She started to blackmail me" he glared at us "I tried to find her at her home where I was to send money every two weeks to her, but it looked unlivable even for a ninja that is never around" He looked up "I even waited one time for almost the whole day after I dropped it off but she never came, I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back it was gone"

"When did this start?" Hayashi asked.

"Around five months ago, I found a secret love note in my mail and" he looked embarrassed "replied in thanks and curiosity and it just started from there" he looked towards his home "I love my wife" before he looked scared "please don't tell her"

We just nodded "when was the last time you paid her?" I asked.

"About a little over a week, it is due in five days" I nodded sad, I don't want to, let alone probably can't, stakeout for five days as this is not a real mission.

We said our thanks and moved on, standing in the middle of town unsure what to do now, at least the men all now know.

"So this lady or man" I said Hayashi looked at me shocked like he did not even think it was a man "knows these people and this place well and I don't think it is a real ninja, just a good con artist"

He nodded "ya this one has time on her hands to find out what these men like"

I looked at the sky and slid my hands in my pockets "want to eat or do something?" as I looked at him and he nodded as we turned to walk away, waiting for his scroll to send him a message.

"How about continuing on with my shopping" he yawned "I still need some things"

I laughed "wow you really dropped everything to help me huh"

He smiled and rubbed the top of my head "it sounded fun"

"Ya, it is definitely interesting" I made a face and looked up at him as I paused "what am I to do when we find this person?"

He stopped "I don't know, jail is for strong ninja's not civilians"

"Maybe we can post a picture and a warning on some poles or something, make this con artist real famous"

He nodded, "that is a good idea"

We were headed for food when he paused and looked up "Someone set off the trap" he looked at me as we got serious and ran as fast as we could.

I boosted my nose before we landed there, he walked over and checked the mail as I jumped on the roof looking for a person, sadly there was few elderly and a group of teens, no single person and without knowing this persons smell I had no idea what one I should be following as I could smell many people in the area.

"It is gone" he yelled, the person ran off with Tama's love letter and my perfume without trying it.

He landed next to me "not sure what to do now"

I just sighed "ya, they did not spray it"

"The man wanted information, maybe this is enough, we can make some warning posters for a scammer that gets you through the mail and let this go" He smiled at me, trying to make me feel better.

I nodded sadly "ya, at least we got some truth that his women is not real"

We headed back to find the two men that started this whole thing, we found him sitting on his decently sized home's front steps.

"There you are, I did not want to move, did you find her?" He asked, still hope in his eyes this was not fake.

I looked at him sadly "not personally but I hate to tell you it is a scammer and has scammed a few more men in the area"

His head dropped "ya" he sighed "figures"

There was a few places to put news up in this town as Hayashi, Tama and I put up warnings, he wanted to help out, after he got over the sadness he was so angry but I don't blame him.

It was close to dinner time as we parted ways and I moved to walk by the ramen place as it was mentioned, deciding to eat some I sat down with a yawn.

He turned to make my meal with a smile.

"Hey, do you get a person here a lot that may read mail or use money from a mail package?"

He looked up with his back to me seemingly in thought "there is this very beautiful women that reads letters and orders Shoyu, she comes here at least once a week"

I was startled, that can't be who I am looking for, why would a pretty women catfish as she would have all the ability's in person to make men do what she wants.

"Has she been here recently?" He turned and put my bowl in front of me and I gave the normal thank you.

"Not this week yet"

I nodded again as I ate and let it go.

I was almost done when he made a noise as he washed some dishes and I peeked behind me, there was a women in the cutest dress her brown hair was shoulder length and very wavy, she was not a ninja.

She went to sit down and ordered some Shiyo ramen with an award winning smile as she asked how he was doing and he looked at her so happy as he lightly chatted as he cooked.

I asked for a second bowl, I was not hungry anymore but I needed to hang around as I peered at her from the edge of my eyes, she was beautiful. She gave me a friendly smile and just leaned on the counter and talked to him like he was everything in the world and he ate it up.

She got her meal and started to eat when she pulled out some mail as I watched from the side carefully and she started to read.

I slowly sipped on my food, it can't be her.

When she pulled out my perfume making me choke on my food, "are you alright?" she asked kindly and I nodded catching my breath and she went to squirt it.

"I would not do that" she looked at me confused "that was from me and it smells bad" I gave her a fake smile.

She stared at me scared as her eyes landed on my weapons pouch, she moved like she was about to run and I made a noise to make her stop making her glare at me "what are you going to do with me you ninja trash"

"whoa" her mood was so different "well first you will pay him" as I pointed to the cook and she rolled her eyes "but I want to know why the mail when you can do it person" she put the change on the counter and gave me a look like I was strange before her mood changed again and she tried to flirt with me thinking that might let her go.

She glared when I just smirked at her "It is easy and makes more men pay me without hinting on a kiss"

I decided to take her to the Hoakge as I don't even know what to do, she walked beside me growing more nervous.

"Why here?" I asked as this place is filled with ninja.

"Well people are more trusting and it gave a good excuse" I nodded "taking money from desperate guys is what I am good at" she mumbled as she looked away "who got a ninja on me, that stupid idiot with the wife?"

I smiled "no Tama"

She looked shocked "really?" she looked away "I liked him"

I almost stopped heading the way we moved as I kind of liked her unsure what will happen but I really don't know what to do as setting her free might be just as wrong.

We walked in and Tsuande was interested in the set up I took down, the women was so nervous being in front of a powerful ninja that other ninja's are scared of, I know how scary it is having no power and seeing theirs

I kind of liked her so when she was to be free we were both kind of happy, she liked my warning posters and there will be a picture drawn and posted for a warning to everyone in the village.

"If you are caught again next time I wont be so forgiving" Tsunade smiled at her "you will have to deal with everyone you ripped off staying in the village"

I walked her out as she looked relived but scared, They treat Ninja's and civilians so much different.

"Can I go meet Tama?" She asked quietly.

"Why?"

"I liked him, he was, cool"

"He did want to meet you" I stared at her before I nodded and and we headed to his place.

Walking up him and his friend were inside as she moved and knocked before backing up.

He opened the door and looked at me startled before his eyes landed on her and he stared at her, she gave a small wave "Tama" he just stayed staring at her face "I regret messing with you" His friends head poked around the door as he peered at her with so much shock she was real.

"you, you, you" Tama stuttered.

"I know I was not honest with you and all but I wanted to say I thought you were cool, the only man I scammed I actually liked" she gave her fake ass smile making me nudge her and she glared at me before sighing "I may not stay in town as I will be known but I needed to say that to you and for whatever reason you got a ninja to find me I am sorry" she actually sounded sincere.

"Don't leave" he squeaked out making me smile as I watched them "I know you are not who you said you are but I would like to get to know you"

She gave a small smile "well you are loaded" she joked "I don't come cheep" that made me giggle and the friend make a strange noise from behind him.

"I would be fine with that" he smiled at her.

This is kind of a cute story.

Well I was done here.

I slid my hands in my pockets as I turned away and just walked off.


	49. The white wolf

**I suck at fights, I am sorry.**

* * *

I sluggishly walked to my coffee maker, the sun barely risen as I moved through my dark room, passing my kitchen table I rammed my toe into the chair and I heard a crack as I grabbed it in pain, squinting in anger as I adjusted it knowing the leg is slightly broken.

"Great, gonna need a new one"

I set up my coffee and went to have my quick morning shower before sitting in my window with a cup and my smoke and watched the world, the view from here was much better as I could see over many buildings and the sunrise.

I got up and did my morning routine that was starting to need a change as I was taking much longer to feel the burn from my workouts. My stomach was growling as I headed to the grocery store around noon. Grabbing a basket I just roamed the store with no real idea what I want but because I was hungry I was grabbing a lot of snacks.

I felt Iruka in the adjoining section and went to great him, he gave a snicker at my unhealthy basket "I am cooking a meal my family used to make, filled with vegetables, would you like some real food?"

I Smiled "that would be wonderful"

We moved to the produce section as he looked at oranges "Would you get some vegetables?"

"Okay" I watched him head to the noodles as I looked at all of them, grabbing some onions "carrots?" He nodded as he tried to find the right kind of noodle "Do you need the green balls?"

He looked at me startled "the what"

"The green balls I forget the name"

"Green balls" he looked in front of me "Brussels sprouts?"

"Ya, that's the word"

He chuckled "no" as he tossed some cabbage in his basket.

We headed to my home instead of his for unknown reasons.

He started to set them all up, frying them in a pan and making some rice, I was curious as to what this was making me peek over his shoulder.

He moved to sit at my table and headed for the broken chair as I reached out while he went to pick up my empty coffee mug "Stay away from that cup" I yelled making him sit and avoid grabbing it as the chair broke under his weight making me laugh "I meant chair, sorry" I grabbed the counter in a fit of laughter as he got on his feet "it is broken"

"I can see that" he looked down sadly "why does your house always want to hurt me"

That made me laugh so hard I snorted making him smile as he started to chuckle with me.

* * *

I stood in the Hokage room as we waited for my teammates for this mission, I rocked on my feet "So?" Tsunade looked up at me from a stack of paper work "How is it going?"

She sighed "I hate this paperwork" as she sipped from a cup making me chuckle.

She moved a folder to the side and picked up a new one, from here I could see my name on it as she had it open there was a few pages inside. She lowered it to her desk and looked between it and I making me stare it it curious, I have never seen what was inside.

"Sage mode may change this" She quietly spoke "but I need a real report on how you fight in it" I nodded as I bit my lip and just stared at her desk. She noticed my curiosity and decided to indulge it.

"It is filled with information to help choose a ninja for a mission" I nodded understanding, she pushed the book towards me making me approach the desk.

There was my crappy and first picture in this world, my hair was a bit of a mess at the way Iruka had put on my protector making me cringe at the stupid smile on my face, my eyes moved along with a few of my basic fighting skills, I was told I am good at stealth missions and detecting chakra and genjutsu, I was a good tracker and most of my missions have been successful, even if most were D rank a lot of C rank and a couple A rank, I remember them but I had bad ass ninja's beside me.

Then there was a strange stat section I never knew they had.

Ninjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 2

Genjutsu: 3

Intelligence: 1

Strength: 1

Speed: 1.5

Stamina: 2

Hand seals: 2

A total of 14.5, I giggled at my intelligence "so is that bad?"

She took a sip while shaking her head "you are as strong as the other genin"

I just looked at it stunned, I am? What does hand signs mean? Speed maybe?

"You have the stats to try for chunin at the next exams" my shocked expression was now even bigger "You have come a long way even since I started here, think about it" I nodded and backed up "I can see you flourish as a chunin"

I felt flattered and that feeling of being weak and useless seemed to leave me as I thought about it, sage mode has not been added just yet, I fought with Kuro and Kakashi in it but both were more fun then serious making me understand, until I get a handle on it it wont be added as a skill.

Sakura and Ino entered the building, I watched as there chakra would bash of each other in some kind of fight making me smile before they moved into the room so fast as they pushed each other trying to get in at the same time. Tsuande and I just watched them calmly as their stupid fight stopped and Ino bowed as Sakura glared at Ino.

"Well you are all here now" she spoke up making us all get serious "this is B rank mission" We all nodded "the sand needs some Med nin for a fight on the northern border from a few high ranking missing nin and a base belonging to Orochimaru.

Sakura got real serious and her face got dark at the mention of his name "I am sending you as you both are getting better and higher ranking ninja's are busy" they both nodded with seriousness "Ava will help you find their hidden camp" I smiled. "Sakura" She looked up "He will not be there but you may get some information" she nodded again going dark.

"Leave as soon as you can" She handed me a map "Here is the area, the rest is up to you" I nodded as I stared at it before I slid it into my shirt letting it sit against my chest, a easier way to get at it if need be before I turned to get ready as we may be gone for a while.

I headed to the gate when ready where Ino stood her arms crossed, she gave me a smile "I am glad to be on a team with just girls even if it is Sakura" she spit out making me lightly smile "It is nice, there is to many male Ninja's" She spoke with a smile and I nodded.

Sakura came about ten minutes later looking flustered "Man I had nothing ready for this" I smiled as Ino scoffed, we headed out right away following the main road as far as we could, I was in lead and it was strange.

I thought back at when I got here and how I always got so lost, the fact I never knew what direction the village and roads were.

I can mostly pinpoint the slight direction the village was in the land of fire now, something leaf ninja's seem to know and I am finally feeling like one, I have not been lost in ages and I don't know how my horrible direction seemed to have vanished from me but I liked it.

I just moved fast as they stayed on my feet and started to talk about being a med ninja and how much better they are compared to the other, I am pretty sure Sakura is teaching Ino so there stupid fights seem pointless to me but then again I don't like to argue over small things. I guess that is what rivalry was here besides Guy and Kakashi, they fought with races and stupid things like rock paper scissors.

"Well you can put it to the test when we get there" I spoke up with a smirk back at them, they both looked at me seriously taking my idea to heart before they glared at each other and started to run faster making me boost up to stay in front.

I was glad we were going so fast now as I think it is about three day's to the village in the sand and we are going more north, once the main road started to head more south we hit the trees as I followed the now hard to see sun making us jump higher in the trees so I could see it.

By nightfall we moved to set up camp and I moved to cook on the fire when I had to ask how much they wanted as these girls don't eat compared to everyone else I travel with. I just shook my head as I cooked only so little for each of them and a lot more for me.

They watched me eat as they nibbled on there food "How do you eat so much?" Sakura spoke up making me smile.

"How do you not?" I gave up a while ago to get them off there diets, they will eat what they want.

Since it is just us and there was no real sensitive Kakashi we will be on guard throughout the night, I decided to go first as I was wide awake.

The girls were silent as I sat on a branch above them and just spun a few kunai in my hand at the same time for fun before using chakra and tossing it between my legs at it would go deep into the branch, I also killed a big ass centipede the second it came at me.

We switched through the night and I made coffee in the morning, sadly the girls were ready before I was making me kinda moody without more coffee drinkers and we headed back to running.

We started to chat about our real first missions out of the village, I told them how scared I was and was with a traveling caravan, Ino told her about how they went to watch some kid and I made a noise "I have done that and I hated it" she nodded "So lame"

Sakura spoke up how her first mission ended up being an A rank, she was so cocky and proud, she started to talk about the fight with a guy called Zabuza. Ino actually seemed like she did not fully know the story and I liked hearing about it as Kakashi and Naruto were in it.

She told of a fight where Naruto turned into a giant shuriken and that stunned me. What! Ino started to insult her saying she did nothing making Sakura get mad and yell back as they fought behind me.

That is possible? Why has no one told me, why have I never seen something so useful ever happen before.

I wanted to see if I could do something like that but now was not the time to stop moving.

Transformation was one of my favorite jutsu's and I never knew they could be more.

We had a small break at a tiny pond as we all sat around with our feet in the water, a refreshing change as I am sweating like crazy.

I ate a small snack of dango and handed it out for them, Ino said no until Sakura decided to take a stick making Ino get annoyed and took one herself, if one eat's the other will, hmm maybe I can get them off that ridiculous diet.

It was a long time running when we finally made it to the area before I boosted my nose and hearing to find them.

We ran along the hot sand making me miss the trees it was not long until I caught a different smell on the air, the smell of many ninja's blood and food. I hated the mix of it all together as I moved towards it, the girls on my heals alert and curious.

It was not long until we found the small hills of covered sand, hidden from far away eyes as it blended into the surroundings, we ran up where there was a creator and a ton of sand ninja's down below who looked up at us ready to fight before they noticed who we were.

they cheered for us as the sand ninja's seem to have so much less for med ninja and the girls got right to work as they moved to the emergency tent.

I hung back as I did not want to see and I would be far from useless, I did my job. I calmly stood there with my hands in my pocket as some of them just looked at me and then back to what they were doing as I looked around for someone to help.

A group of Ninja came towards the camp as I stared in worry before a group of four came down the hill, Some looking like a mess, there chakra's were low, I listened as they talked about what happened. They took out about eight of them and they are slowly whittling down the massive numbers protecting this underground hideout.

They moved towards the tent as a second group of five moved to head to the area, one peeked at me and noticed I was doing nothing.

No.

He gave me a head nod to join, I sighed before getting over myself as I joined there group and we ran off.

We ran far but fast as we came to less and less sand where rocks started to appear and I stayed just behind with worry in my heart.

We came to a big canon as they weaved through the maze like path with ease, jumping up to the top of a ledge we lied down and peered over to an open but closed in space., from here I could see many ninja, not just outside but deep under the earth.

There was around twenty guarding the doors, set up traps and was on high alert to hold back the onslaught.

I could feel one sneak around the far side, a scout?

"There is one over there running away towards where we came from" I spoke up silently, most looked at me curios making me give an awkward smile but they understood, the main man nodded at me and a second guy, also understanding I moved down the rock to not be seen and we ran off towards him.

I peered at my now partner, he was young late teens and looked nervous, he looked at me like I would save him and I was skilled making me heartbroken to let him know I am not, I inwardly sighed, stop treating yourself so badly Ava.

Guy's words in my head, believe in yourself.

The man jumped suddenly switched direction towards us and jumped onto a high rock, looking down at us with anger "you dare follow me"

The sound of fighting started behind us, knowing the others are now in heated battle. This man did some handsigns so fast as big boulders were ripped from the ground and pulled into the air, his land of stone Hati ate scratched on his tiny head.

It was a small guy but he moved fast as boulder's were thrown at us making his dive and roll away, he pulled them out fast as we tried to just avoid it, his jutsu changing the area around us.

I jumped up on his freshly made landscape as I jumped form rock to rock towards him, my water on my fists as I ran in needing to end this fast and go back.

I got at him but he easily avoided my fighting style as my new friend did some handsigns as a big wind storm came at him, I jumped back as it was going to hit me and so did this guy, He panicked down below and did it again, aiming for the enemy again, I grabbed my whip and wrapped it around him quickly as he went to dodge holding him in place as the strong wind cut this guy in small spots all over.

Before I pulled it close to me and went to hit him as he got out and dodged, I tossed down a smoke bomb, using my whip as he tried to avoid it snapping at his feet or trying to wrap it around him I made a clone and gave it my wire as the boy stayed away, I just dodged his Justsu as it was much easier where he could not see and only used me hitting him or sound to know where I was.

He was focused on me that my clone easily wrapped him up, he was unable to move as he fell over yelling lame insults.

I was so calm and apathetic that I just ignored it, jumping back down to the boy dragging his tied up ass with me.

The Kid glared and went for him, making me care again as I cringed and ran back to the others knowing he will be on my feet in a second.

Leaning over the hill we left on we watched the fight, four on twenty was bad, but the sand ninja's knew each other well and fought in a circle protecting each other.

They were fast and careful as the kid next to me glared and just ran in without thought.

I just sighed, staying hidden like I was taught, waiting for an opportunity to ambush as an entrance to the fight.

Sand may be taught different as they lived in an open area, you can see someone coming for miles, they have the colors to hide in the sand but not as well as us in the trees.

I watched them all, my eyes scanning everything thinking on what my close combat ass can do.

They protected each other well, they would shoot off a few jutsus to block others or try and hit someone, mostly wind, one of the sand ninja's did well making tiny rock shields that would block around the group when something came at them from any side as he stood closer to the middle and just stood there with a hand sign in wait for it.

I pulled chakra into my feet, completely curious.

It filled me and I loved it as I bit my finger and slammed my hand on the ground, I was suddenly on the back, sitting in the fur like a bug as the giant white wolf from my dreams stood where I did.

All of them saw it from below as we blocked out the sun.

I was so shocked it was him, I thought I would just get some kind of wolf just above the two I can get "Shit it is you"

This one spoke from his mouth with a low growl "I was wondering when I would meet you" I was worried he would test me as now is not the time. He tried to look back at me but this wolf seemed more caring and wise then as angry as he sounded.

He looked out to the group of people, as they paused with worry before some sound ninja used it as an opening and attacked starting it up again.

"Who is who" I smiled at him "I am with the sand" he growled before he jumped into the air and went to land in front of my teammates. I jumped down with water on my fists as the sound and missing ninjas ran from the fangs of my wolf.

I moved around his large paws making sure he would not step on me, moving fast and seeing and hearing everything I have never felt so strong. I would attack the stragglers that avoided him when more started to come from inside.

He could hear and smell them when a big wall of ice came from my giant wolf and blocked the entrance as these ninja's moved around well to avoid us. I was so excited for this and the sand came to join us as they moved around the wolf like I did.

They came in on defense and started to protect my wolf and myself, making sure none could hurt us and with them beside me I was so happy.

My wolf got one in his teeth and tossed it away into the air, as I moved behind one slashing out with such speed but he ducked and rolled right into the wind of a sand ninja.

Looking around this place was just filled with smelly men, not a single women and I feel like Ino was correct, to many guys are ninja's.

The sand wall man moved under my wolf just watching to protect who needs it, my wolf would spit some ice but mostly went to bite them, his giant paws digging into the ground as we got into a routine moving around, I started to see what these men could do and moved my fighting style to help out.

He stepped on one as it was squished beneath him as one claw dug into it.

We took out most by the time they broke down the ice wall and another wave came at us.

A spark of lighting came at me to late as this man got in close and I moved to blocked but suddenly a wall of dirt was between as he face planted into it making me giggle, a sand ninja who wielded a weapon that was more like a long spiky rope wrapped around him and pulled him away making him fly to the side and smash into a rock wall.

Seeing one coming at him I quickly ran and blocked this close fighter from my long range teammate before my wolf shot a big spike of ice towards him as he jumped backwards and away.

The kid from before was suddenly behind me, "lets do this" I think he meant from what I did before. We moved towards one who noticed us and turned our way as I ran in a circle around him before Locking him in my whip and he shot his wind at this guy, this time it was stronger as he cut him up before another sand moved in close and I moved back under the belly of my wolf.

We were getting low as the strongest were the ones still standing but we had cleared out so many.

My wolf spoke to me that it was time to go, I looked up worried "I will see you again" he said before he poofed away.

Understanding I ran back towards the defensive shield guy, knowing I was about to drop, they all seemed sad my wolf was gone and looked at me worried as I looked worried myself.

The enemy's chuckled and got cocky now that he was gone "I need to go back" I mumbled "I am out of time" this man looked at me kindly his eyes scanning my face, unsure if he knows it was sage mode or just some kind of jutsu burst but he nodded. "There is only five inside now" I spoke up as stared at the ground "and these guys" he smiled at the good information.

I know I would not make it back before the end as I trusted in these guys, it faded from me as I tried to stay standing, his eyes staring at my face again as I am sure I now looked normal. I ended up falling onto my knees as they got back into there defensive stance from before.

The shield guy called over the kid to take me back and send a second wave as we are alright and getting close.

I was quickly on this guys back, he was young but still strong enough to hold me "thanks" I whispered and he nodded he seemed curious but I did not speak as I don't know what I can and can't say.

We were there not to long after as he brought me to the tent, I slowly got off his back just ready to drop but I stayed up as Sakura and Ino came to me worried, I smiled "Just think like Kakashi" I said to her "I am just worn out" she nodded in understanding before they gave me a chair and went back to work.

I watched as the kid and five more new sand ninja's ran off.

I leaned back in a lazy mode and just shut my eye's, I was not gone long so the sand ninja that were in this tent looked at me like I was weak and I was okay with that because that was so amazing.

I tried to stay awake while just resting and listened to them talk but no new hurt Ninja seemed to show up and they were healing the guy's in here so well I opened my eyes and watched them. I was amazed at the skill they had compared to the only sand med nin, they stopped that rivalry as they cared for these people, Sakura would tell her to do stuff and Ino would do it.

They were almost done as just one guy needed some serious work as the ninja's came back, the ones I fought with and the new ones as two walked into the tent, the kid and the one with the weapon as they were slightly bleeding, they looked at me and was glad I was okay as I smiled at them.

I peeked out the tent and they had a few scientist looking guys locked up, I take it for information but they were happy as a new set of ninja ran off and I heard them talk about searching the place, as a few of the new wave went with them.

The defensive guy saw me peeking out and cheered at me, making me smile and startled the rest of them, I am glad they easily seemed to take down the rest without getting to hurt, a few wounds however that were in a wait line for the girls.

They had put up a tent for the girls and I for the night as the sun was getting low, they were still working but I just moved into it and pulled out my sleeping bag to lie on, I was out real fast before the sun was even down.

Yawning I rolled onto my back and looked up at the dark ceiling of the tent, the girls next to me sleeping soundly I slowly moved out, there was one man sitting around a very low fire just poking it, it was the guy with the long wire weapon.

The sky had a tint that the sun will be up within the hour as I walked over and sat down and pulled out my coffee pot "mind if I make some?" he shook his head at me, before he stared at me, I just filled it with water and stuck it in the fire. I asked his name and he mumbled a small noise, I think it was like ech or arch, if that was his name and not just a noise.

He looked at me and I told him mine.

Scanning this man who looked like he could blend into the background easy, he wore the same outfit as everyone else and his almost buzzed brown hair did not stand out with his headband on his head. His face was kind and hard and slightly square the only thing that stood out was his bright, and I mean bright green eyes, they pulled me in and made him look so hot.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" he asked serious.

I was unsure I should tell, "What?"

"That thing with the lines"

"Lines, my water whip?"

"No you had white hair"

"naw its more gray"

He stared at me slightly mad before he started to laugh, deep and kind, I cracked a small smile.

"Alright, keep your secrets"

I just gave a small smile.

"I do it myself" he looked at me kindly and I shifted my coffee around "it was just really interesting"

I made my coffee and sat and smoked with this guy in comfortable silence, when he got his own cup and I handed him the packets of cream and sugar. He loved my coffee.

I sat there for hours as they all woke up around me and moved around with purpose as I just kept the fire going and cooked some food for the big ass group of people. People would come get some and I would throw on more it took a while to feed them all, but they also had there own food so I was not digging into mine.

The girls also moved around just healing small cuts and shit.

They hooked up the cage of the jailed men to be taken back to the sand village, Sakura watched sad as they took them away I walked up next to her "Don't worry, they will give the information to tsuande I am sure"

She looked at me sad "I just want to find him" before she turned and walked off as I watched her sadly, that black haired boy hooked both these girls and I kinda wish I saw why. I think because he was strong and I guess in this world that is one of the most important things to a person, not the personality. But he was also kind of an ass and just like my world, assholes are probably a thing girls still want.

We were there for half the day when we were ready to go as I stood next to Ino as Sakura stood in front talking to the highest ranking ninja here. I was impressed as she talked like she knew what she was doing, showing strong leadership skills.

She talked about how they will send this information they find to Tsunade and they agreed, before they thanked us, all of us and we went to leave as the mission was over but it would still take about three days again give or take before we get home.

The first night as I sat on watch I decided to try out that transformation thing.

I got ready and moved up the side of the tree, standing horizontal on the tree, as I changed my form into a branch.

It was hard to see if it worked, or was perfect, I would need someone to tell me if it worked right before I fell to the ground and sat down hugging my legs before I did the hand signs and turned into a rock.

Why was this not a thing, there needs to be a reason people don't do it, I will wait for someone before I try again, so when Sakura woke up for her turn I asked her as I moved to be a branch again.

She stared impressed as she looked at me, moving around and checking me out.

"Change your color to be slightly darker" so I did.

She poked me making me giggle as it was my side, "well, it is pretty good for someone not really looking" She looked at me curious. "I did a rock to" I was about to do it when she copied my moves and we sat there before turning into big rocks. This time I stood up and checked her out.

"It is to perfect and smooth" I said and it lightly shimmered and had points and rough sides like a rock, I sadly could see her chakra inside so "to a sensor it would never work but just for hiding when needed it looks good"

She stood up with a smile "I never thought to do something like this"

I nodded "same until you mentioned Naruto did it once" she kind of looked like she found herself dumb for never thinking about it "you are smart, no one does it" I said as I patted her shoulder as I moved to sleep.

"Ya it is weird, it seems useful there must be a reason why not" she spoke making me look at her and nod "Must be"

I paused and moved to jump on her small back, she held me confused as I transformed into a blanket, making her laugh as she wrapped me around her, my arms hugging her like the corners of it "wow you are warm, perfect for cold climates"

I just laughed as I released it "if anything, it will be fun" I moved back towards my bag as she agreed.

* * *

I moved through the quiet town, many people inside as it was very early in the morning when I paused where I stood, a few yards away was Kakashi, he squatted on his toes in the middle of the highest roof and was just looking out at the city, the dark clouds lit by the night slowly moving as the wind blew my hair around, there was something.

My feet lightly landed behind him as I stood in silence, I know he knows I am here but he did not move.

"I have not seen your sexy ass in a while, batman" I spoke so softly, making him slightly lean forward before he looked back at me with a fake eye smile before staring out straight, I moved and stood next to him knowing asking wont help.

"It is just an anniversary" he spoke back finally.

I gave him a caring look "of what?" but he did not speak a word of what kind and I know there is many.

My hand reached down and rubbed the side of his head like he likes making him make a light noise before he chuckled, just be an annoyance I lightly rubbed the top of his ear making him flinch and stand up calmly, I just giggled, it is nice to know there is something I can do to bug him and this time he knew as he looked down on me, I just gave a shit eating grin at him as I slid my hand in my pocket.

A question if he hates it or likes it, I wonder what would happen if I kissed it.

I just looked out straight trying to wipe my thoughts off my face, seeming to take a page from his book and I think I looked bored.

He has been a big influence on me.

We stood there for a moment in the silence of the night, my hand slid towards him quickly as I grabbed the perfect ass, startling him before I smirked and ran off "That will get me through the week" I winked before I was gone from sight.

Landing on my nearby roof I went to jump to my balcony when a hand grabbed my ass, startling me and making me pause as Kakashi moved passed me and landed on my roof, he gave me a smile and then he was gone from sight.

I entered my home with a giggle and a smile that would not leave my face, I love it when he flirts back and the way he grabbed it was actually real nice making a small bit of blood leak from my nose as I wiped it away getting used to it when I go to deep on thoughts of anyone, it at least's keeps me from thinking too dirty making me understand why this world is so much more innocent.

I never get touched like that anymore making me think on it harder as I moved to my bathroom to make it stop as I held my nose like I did at home for the rare times it bled there and slightly missing the fact they did not do this.


	50. Lost village

**I made another mistake, I thought cannon was one year not two and I just now noticed.**

* * *

I was awake lying in bed as I wondered what Kind of anniversary Kakashi had, I threw off my blanket and ran across town on this early morning.

I walked into the flower shop as a tired Ino sat at the desk spinning a pencil in her hand before she looked up at me shocked "it is really early to buy a plant"

I laughed "it finally occurred to me I could buy one" I moved over towards the plants and not the flowers as she slowly moved my way "What are you looking for?" I just shrugged.

"Might know when I see it"

"Well these are herbs" I nodded interested, not sure if he wants one of them but I kind of did.

"I need stuff that a Ninja can grow and last between long missions"

She nodded and showed me around.

I was glad to see lavender as I sniffed it "well it is purple like you" I smiled at her love of this color.

"Ya but it is a strong smell for normal noses" she nodded as she moved around to some of the succulents as I peered at them, they were pretty plants when she pulled one up as I stared and it was green and purple making me laugh, "I don't know if I want to get him a purple one, he does not need to be reminded of me"

"Please, he will think of you whenever he looks at it, the color is just nice"

I smiled at her attitude but I feel I need to get him something and this was the best option as I grabbed myself one also and a couple of good pots as she repotted them for me into small stone looking ones.

"So who is the lucky guy?" she looked at me with interest.

"Ah it is not a big thing"

She looked kind of sad "you sure?"

"ya, he did not say but something significant happened and I feel like he needs a present"

"Well" she gave me a look "you are a good friend then" She continued to re pot them slowly "no one buys me flowers just because"

"Well, you own a flower shop, pay attention to the gifts that are not from here" I laughed and she looked at me interested "but I love flowers" I just gave a small smile, I peeked over and pulled out a very pretty flower with no root and stuck it to her "and this one" she nodded.

I moved to gather my plants when I spun back and handed her the flower with a silly smile, she took it from my hand stunned but smiled "just because" I laughed and I left the place.

I moved to his home as I stood on his small front yard of the building and I could see him inside as I watched his chakra, closing my eyes I got his spot, he was in his bed.

I walked over and moved to jumped into his kitchen window as I felt Guy land behind me on the ground.

I smiled as I turned to him.

He smiled kindly at me "What was it?"

"A plant"

he nodded with a small smile, "I should get him something, it is his birthday" he seemed in thought.

I was shocked "really?"

"Ah was that not why you did that?"

"I just knew it was something, we need to do something" We stared at each other in thought, he would not like a party.

"How about a cake and some... misu soup with eggplant" I mumbled and he nodded with a Guy smile.

"let's get it fast and it can join your present" He smiled "he never makes a big deal" I nodded I could see that.

"You get the soup, I will get the cake?" I asked and he nodded.

We split up as I ran with my plant to my favorite cake place and laid down an order of a small chocolate cake with buttercream middles and writing on the top, "HB" it was not the biggest cake but enough for him to eat a couple big slices.

I leaned on the side of the place in wait as I stared at the plant, do I leave a note?

I pulled out some paper and pencil. I sat down and thought about it, but I always sucked with words.

"Hey sexy, here is a gift from Guy and Ava, unsure if you want anyone to say it but Happy birthday"

It took some time as Guy found me with a few closed in containers in a small bag as he sat and waited with me and I handed him the note. He stared before he just wrote his name at the bottom after a small glance my way.

We moved back to his place and I made sure he was still in bed as I nodded and we jumped into his kitchen window silently.

We carefully placed them down when I felt his chakra stir making me shove Guy towards the window and we left, moving a few roofs away he seemed to not get out of his bed, I smiled at him as he asked if I wanted to train this morning with him and nodded.

I ran off doing some math, mine maybe within the next month or so.

There months and days are not the same as mine and yet the same, we just don't line up completely.

We moved as we ran quickly as I tried to stay on his feet "I need to really sit down and try and find my birth date" I mumbled making him smile at me "I think it is also soonish"

He looked in thought "if you can't figure it out maybe you will need to just pick one" I think it is around September maybe, mine was in October. "Man I have been here a while" He nodded as he seemed in thought making me smile "Somewhere around a year and half"

* * *

I was following Kuro through the thickest area, the giant trees growing between each other with such closeness it made me wonder if it was all just one big one. Pushing branches and bushes out of our way as we tried to find what we came here for.

A lost area, This old ass man who smelled of pipe smoke, mothballs and alcohol has been searching his whole life from some place that everyone says does not exist, lost in the Land of fire.

He finally was so sure what area it would be pinpointed in and the terrain was to harsh for him, the thickest woods, the tallest mountains and the biggest animals. He came to the leaf village to hire someone that could check it out, he paid enough for it to be classified as an A rank but the only things we would probably fight were giant animals and big ass bugs.

We looked out for anything that screamed people were once here.

I was alone when I thought this mission was interesting, as Kuro was around and so was Lee and Kakashi they came with me, I was unsure if they looked at this mission annoying or interesting as the only one I could read when we were assigned was Lee who was so sure he could find it.

It was like a treasure hunt and that made me so excited.

Lee and Kakashi are checking out the other side of the small mountain, I say small as compared to others but big enough that we are on our own.

I Think Tsunade is just now attaching me and Kakashi together so much anymore as we have done to many missions together, it was mostly things to do with aliens but now he is even with me on this, I wonder if he gets bored, then again he had his own set of genin before.

Scanning the back of Kuro, I know he does not want to be here.

I felt the ground got harder, I bent over in the small space and dug into the dirt but it was just a big rock when I heard a noise, I stood up fast and my eyes quickly scanned when there was a centipede bigger then us coming at us, I quickly tossed a few kunai at it and got it stuck to the tree but did not kill it making Kuro notice.

He seemed to get so angry as he pulled out his swords and made sure it was done, he shivered making me chuckle, so glad he is with me as this is to enjoyable.

We came to a very steep hillside still covered in big trees as we moved up and around, Kuro was very lazily looking for nothing but I was serious as I checked out everything that looked slightly different with joy.

I ran passed him at a strange shaped rock, I touched it carefully as it was almost like a circle in the cliff side before boosting my hearing and I knocked on it "It is just a rock" Kuro spoke slightly aggravated.

I smiled with a nod as I could not find a way to open it like a door "Ya, I think your right"

"You wont find anything here, it is a pipe dream of an old man"

I nodded, I am sure he is right but I choose to believe in ancient shit, there was so many in my world why not here.

Coming across a nature made path up this mountain side made me smile, no more moving bushes out of the way my bare parts on my legs were all scratched up. I could hear Lee's loud voice booming through the air before I was even close to see there chakra "He is so much like Guy" I spoke up making Kuro nod.

"I wonder how Kakashi is taking that"

I laughed "ah I think he is his best friend"

He just made a noise as we started to move towards each other coming to the far side of the mountain.

"Oh, it is you guys" Lee yelled when we landed beside them "We have not found anything" he sounded so sad as the other two men just looked around calmly.

Kakashi was staring at the sky that we could slightly see through to the tops of the trees "It is going to rain" he spoke up "We should find shelter"

"I have not seen one" Kuro spoke up as he looked towards the tip of the mountain we stood on.

The two of them just vanished as I felt there chakra's move fast around the immediate area heading towards the top, I just sighed and moved to follow Lee beside me, when I could feel the change in air, the cold hit quickly as drops of rain started to land on my skin when we heard Kuro.

Moving into the decent sized cave was nice, sadly we are towards the wind and the now poring rain moved farther inside then we hoped, with no dry logs we could not start a fire.

I loved rain and I don't mind being wet.

The gray clouds moving in and I jumped from the cave and down into the trees below before the wood on the ground would be to wet to use, I saw Lee look down at where I dropped but I spun on a branch and landed on the ground.

I grabbed what I could, the ground slightly wet as the tall branches blocked it at the moment and moved back up the mountain quickly before landing in the cave, it was a heavy rain so I was soaked from a few minutes before I dropped the semi wet logs on the ground, Kuro moved them around and made a noise at the wet mold on one.

"I went fast, sorry" as I took off my cardigan and laid it out, the rest of my clothes were thin and could dry while I wore them.

He slowly did some some small fire balls to try and dry it out before lighting the fire.

They sat around the fire as Kuro cooked as I leaned on the cave wall, I could feel a little splash back and mist as I stared into the dark storm just in love. Thunder crashed and I smiled before some lighting hit "three seconds" something I did in my world when they were close together, been doing it since I was a child.

"Counting the closeness of the storm?" Kakashi asked as he moved next to me in a calm and relaxed state, I nodded.

"I guess you do the same thing here?" He nodded as he watched the storm with me.

"Somethings are so alike"

I smirked "but your biteable ass is in this world" I spoke in English, Kakashi look at me blankly.

"Geez Ava" Kuro chuckled from behind, in their language.

"Your's is just as fine" I spoke in English back to him, making him smirk.

That made Kakashi look slightly interested as he looked between Kuro and I "You know what she said?" Kuro just nodded as Lee looked between us three confused.

He turned more towards him but his main body still faced me "What did she say?"

Kuro shook his head "I can't say that"

I just started to chuckle, ya I doubt it is something most men don't say to each other in this world, I just smirked at kakashi and moved to sit next to Lee as the food was almost done. We ate silently as I saw Kakashi give Kuro a few side glances before he would look at me making me smile inwardly. Unsure of the time because of the storm I just lied my bag down and Lied on my back, turning and watching the rain as I fell asleep.

I heard a small strange noise making me sit up fast alert and ready to fight, there was Lee doing some crunches near the cave entrance, the small drizzle still falling from the sky.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked quietly.

"No I was just painting bowls" I said back.

"In the dark?" he looked at me serious, I just stared at him strangely.

"yes" I fully sat up and rubbed my face, but I heard a small noise from Kakashi as Lee got back at it.

I just leaned on the side of the cave, Lee near my feet, the fire was down and out so there wont be coffee this morning as I could see the small sunrise through the thin gray clouds. I was excited for this mission but now as I look out I feel like it will be a waste of time and I feel sorry for dragging them with me, where do we even look, I looked the the top of the trees that waved through the rolling mountains as a big one loomed in the distance.

"With hill's like this I bet it is built within the mountains and not in the trees or underground" Lee spoke standing up and I looked at him a smile.

"You are probably right" it is nice to have one person who believes it is real here.

He started to do some pushups, I have no coffee and I was sluggish or I would have joined him.

"Where do you think we should look?" I asked peering down at him, he stood up and looked with me, he ended up pointing to this section of trees far away to the west where I had yet to stare at, they were a slightly different color as they grew from the high cliffs.

"Hmm" I stared "good idea" He gave me the Guy's patent thumbs and smile before he got back to push ups.

We headed there after everyone was ready as we split alone but in also slightly in range and just looked around, when I felt a strange feeling, I just pretended like I saw nothing as I watched for chakra.

Two people paused on a high branch a bit behind me, I got ready for an attack as kicked around branches.

Getting my chakra ready for a quick maneuver but they just jumped down behind me in a friendly manor as I turned to look at them.

One girl and one guy, looking like twins, both with sandy brown hair, the guy's was short while the girls was long, they almost wore matching outfit's also, he wore a dark blue robe as she wore a short dark blue dress with wrapping around her waist.

My eyes looked into there yellow eyes with a friendly smile, he smiled back as she looked slightly annoyed at me for no reason.

"What are you doing in out hunting grounds" She spit out.

"Someone lives around here?" I asked "I did not know" changing his question with my own "Where is your place?" I looked around the forest around me.

Kuro and Lee were still moving just at the edge of my sense in two different places but Kakashi was gone.

"Our family's home is.."

"Shush, she may be dangerous" she smacked him in his head making him look at her with puppy dog eyes.

I just gave a friendly smile, not saying a word.

"Why were you kicking around dirt?" she asked me seriously.

"Oh, I was just looking for my lost.. blanket?"

He nodded seemingly believing me as she glared, "I am sure it is not under branches"

"It is a very small blanket" he still was trusting me as she glared "I only use it on my toes" I stuck my foot out "they get cold"

She seemed to now believe me slightly "you are strange, like an alien"

I just smiled and almost laughed when there was a small chuckle behind us making them get scared and alert as kakashi landed beside me.

He walked up friendly as they stared slightly nervous "We are actually hired to find some kind of ancient city around these parts" he spoke honestly, I never know when that is okay "Do you know what we are looking for?"

He nodded and she just sighed at her brother.

I was shocked "really? It is real?"

"How many of you are there?"

"Four"

"What do you want with it?"

"Nothing, just to find it" Kakashi spoke but the girl was skeptical "We were hired to find it for a man that has been looking for years, what he wants I don't know"

She nodded worried, Kakashi then made a really loud whistle, piercing our ears and a second later the other two headed our way.

We let us follow her through the thick brush and we made our way to small town, there was about four elderly sitting on chairs on the side of a small road, Two old men smoking and cooking, a few middle aged women were washing clothes in a small well.

And three small kids running around but they all paused when they saw us and stood up scared.

An old lady went and rung a bell as one of the men ran to the teenage twins and yelled at them while shoving them behind him at the same time and a few more middle aged people came out of small homes.

We all paused and tried to look friendly, except Kuro that could never really do that.

He pulled out a small dagger ready to protect them all from us so Kakashi gave a wave "yo" and a fake smile "We are only searching for an old city, we don't want to hurt anyone" making them man stand up straighter.

"No one goes there" he said loudly before glaring at the teens "No one" they nodded "It is filled with deadly bugs" Kuro looked startled before he turned and started to walk away.

"Nope" He back waved and just walked off as all of us just stared, I laughed and went to grab him "Don't worry Ill save you" I smirked and pulled him reluctantly back.

He sent on us the way with anger, I could tell he just wanted us gone. It was a bit of a run and his directions sucked but we came to an open area around like an entrance to a cave with a broken down rock door, the other side in rubble. Kuro made a noise as we watched this huge ass spider moved down the cliff side and snatched a centipede and wrapped it up as it took it away making me grab onto Kuro's chest so he wont run off.

"Well we found it, we can go now" He said making Lee agree as I looked at him, I guess the big bug's freak him out to, how am I so weirdly calm about all this, I just want to protect Kuro.

"I think we should look inside" Kakashi spoke up "Might be something worth while inside"

That I did not like as we all stared at him blankly.

"Go ahead" Kuro smirked and waved him on "we will wait here" me and Lee nodded.

Kakashi gave a fake smile towards us but you could the intimidation behind it, making me sigh and Kuro glare and Lee just shook his head no before Kakashi headed for the cave and we followed.

Kakashi shot a fireball at the bugs surrounding the entrance making them skitter away as we slowly moved inside into the pitch black cave.

Not wanting to touch the dark walls I kept my hands in my pocket as we all tried to walk in the middle behind Kakashi slightly bumping into each other, a few creepy noises were heard and I think we are surrounded by bugs.

Kakashi found a torch and lit it, the light came on and the strangest looking bugs with many legs scurried from the light making all three of us shiver this time.

The wall were like a gray granite and definitely man made as we looked at them in wonder, the ceiling was much higher then the cave part and we could see a never ending hallway into the dark.

We just walked as the light seemed to push away the bugs when we came to a big open area, the torch light reflecting on the pillars making the big room illuminate and we could see the whole thing, there was five paths from here, two on each side and one directly in front, it looked like there may have been rock tables in this part as they were fallen into a piles of stone.

"Wow" Lee spoke up for the first time, his voice so loud in here "It is beautiful" I just nodded, when we heard a notice making us all take a step back in worry as the noise came at us quickly and loudly, down one of the left paths came a second and bigger spider making me grab onto a ready to flee Kuro, he is always so brave and wants to fight, this time I did not laugh.

Now that I could see, there was a few webs coming out of that tunnel.

Its many eyes stared at us as its fangs pinched and it moved towards us quickly, we were around the size of it's legs, Kakashi moved in fast and Lee yelled a war cry. I grabbed Kuro's hand and pulled him with me as I ran in close.

Letting him go I pulled out my whip and wrapped it around its fangs, tightening and pulling as closed as I can as Lee went to kick out its feet, Kakashi jumped to its eyes and suddenly Chidori was on his hand, the sound filled the cave even more as he shoved it into its head, making the spider go limp.

The sound from Kakashi made a few more noises awake in the tunnels making Kuro glare at him.

"Think it is worth it now" I yelled as the noise got louder.

Kakashi gave a wave as he ran to the middle path away from the coming spiders, we followed him into the path as he lit the way with the torch, the walls not covered in spider webs as we moved making me feel better about this route.

We moved to a curving hallway before we came to an area where there was more tunnels branching off to other directions, the sound of them chasing us was gone.

"Please don't ask us to split" I whispered silently, Lee shook his head in agreement, I watched as he sniffed the air making me curious so I did it also.

The smells was strange, down one tunnel was the smell of water, another a smell so gross making me look at him as we agreed, no.

And then a smell of paper, we decided to take that one.

We moved swiftly and carefully, glad to see there seems to be no traps. We came to a big room, looking around it may have been similar to a library, stone built shelves and tables, the light from the torch filling this room as well as now I could see lines of light reflecting it.

"I have a question" Kuro spoke "What happened here, and if they did not leave and also why did they leave, where are the body's" that made us look around worried.

I moved into the room lightly and my toe hit a squished scroll that sat covered in dust it blended into the ground, picking it up and holding back a sneeze I dusted it away, they watched as I opened it.

Reading a few lines "It's a story about a boy"

"Real?" Lee asked.

"I don't know"

After that they split off and moved around finding scrolls. In this world information is gold, so maybe this is better then finding a room filled of fancy objects like I expected but I was slightly sad about that also.

"What?" I looked up at Kuro who was staring at me.

I gave an awkward smile "It is not like a big pile of jewels and gold" he smirked before looking up "ya, that would have been nice" before he tried not to sneeze, don't want to remind the spiders we are around.

I moved around kicking up dust when my right foot slightly sunk into the ground with a 'ping' and I stared at them worried "A trap" I whispered.

Kakashi moved next to me and got in close, "I have never seen this, don't move"

"It is the kind that will open a door, a bunch of spikes or a big ass boulder, maybe a trap door in the ground" I looked around for something to tell me what it will do without moving.

"Your rambling" Kuro spoke ready for what will happen, I just shook my head when I saw it.

I pointed to the strange arch on the walls, there was a few around all the area and they looked different "it might do something with them"

"Get ready for something" they nodded as I lifted my foot slowly.

I was right at the arch's in the walls started to lower into the ground, kicking the dust up and making a loud noise as Kuro looked back at the doorway in case.

I watched as behind them was some stone humanoid objects, more on the square side as they started to crack and move, looking like they have not in way to long and we got ready to fight.

They paused for a second before they came out of there caves and at us, they were slow compared to us but pretty quick and we moved to fight the ten of them.

I ran at one my water cutting into the rock slightly but pain does not hurt them as it came to hit me making me move around worried, Lee was having the same issue as I did but Kuro was cutting them up with his swords easy and Kakashi was getting them pulled apart.

I grabbed my whip and wrapped it around a joint between it's arms and then turned it hard and tried to break it, it worked and it's arm fell to the ground, then I just aimed for joints. We were getting through them when the noise attracted something else we could here it coming.

I ran to the doorway and Lied down a paralysis seal as I let the others deal with the rocks, I peered into the darkness as it came at me.

A shot of web came from the darkness as I rolled out of the way I made some clones to keep him distracted before I did some hand signs and gave a small wave of water down the hallways, I heard it make a noise as it washed away, down the hallway as I waited and it came at me again.

I did it a second time as it floated away in water.

I had to do it third time but this time it ran off, looking back they were taking out the last one.

It was over but we looked around some more looking for a clue on this place or anything worth while. Kakashi handed Kuro and I some things as we put them in our scrolls before we left the area and moved down the hallway that smelled like water.

We came to a room with a small pond in the middle, the water cooler then a hot spring but warmer then a pond, it was a beautiful place when we all noticed something swimming in it, slowly headed towards us. I peered at it and I think It was a giant alligator.

Kakashi did some hand signs and he planted his hand on the water as a bolt of lightning came out stunning the alligator and it floated to the top, there was nothing else here so we turned and left.

The only last hallway was the one that smelled really bad and the ones the spiders have taken over.

Kakashi turned down it, the other two followed but I paused and watched them, I don't want to go there. They started to get a bit a head making me sigh as I caught up.

We peered around a corner where there was a ton of bugs, all I could see was legs on legs of centipedes circling and moving in a pile, Kuro just walked away as i peered at them when I noticed it was not a pile but a small statue underneath as they moved on top of it "there is something here" Lee backed up worried.

I made a clone, it ran in throwing Kunai at this big ass bugs watching as they started to move towards it and Kakashi shot a few fire balls at them as we took them all out from the sidelines, Kuro did not get far as he stood way back and stared at us before we moved in, I kicked them out of the way as I uncovered the statue.

I think it was a man and a dog as I swiped away the dust over the words but it was really faded and hard to read, I think all I can read is founder, Kuro and Lee stayed back and watched us, I looked up and noticed a stone.

Moving over I started to push on it, it slowly started to roll away when Kakashi helped me and we uncovered a small room, Kakashi took the lead with his torch and we moved inside, Lee catching up as Kuro made a noise before following.

We ran across no bugs in here making all of breath easier when we came to another big room "Well, you got your wish" Kuro spoke up as we looked around as gold and silver objects sat on stone shelves, this place almost untouched, sadly there was four bones lying around, looking like they covered themselves in jewels and rings as it hung around them.

"You too" I mumbled "we found bodies"

We just walked in slowly making sure we wont step on another trap.

"Do we take something?" I asked, no one answered I guess wondering themselves, Kuro moved to this really old map sitting carefully on a table as he carefully dusted it off and I peeked over his shoulder. There was a map for the land of fire but the borders were smaller and the areas were marked off.

"It is so old, might be something someone wants to know" he spoke quietly.

I think we were all wondering what happened here so many years ago, and who these people were but we decided to take a few things that looked important and filled with history, and if it is something tsuande can sell easy, money for the village before we decided to leave, we will tell her what we found and see what she wants to do before she tells the man we found the place.

We moved fast and silent out only needing to take down a couple bugs and headed home, I think we were all in a better mood when the trees opened up to normal and the giant bugs were no longer around, the storm clouds still in the sky as we started to look for a place for the night.

Kakashi and I walked through the open area looking for wood when a version of me popped up in front of us, her hair cut very short, she may have been older then me and wore clothes looking like from my world, A small olive green dress and very cute green and brown sandals, no weapons pouch or hitai ate, nothing from this world on her at all.

We all just stared at each other as she looked around, she smiled at the two of us, her eyes going between us as it changed into a smirk "ah, don't" before she shimmered away.

We stood there not moving "Did you see that?" I whispered.

He nodded "Don't what?" he asked.

"Time travel?" I got worried "was that time travel?"

"She was not around for long" he said softly.

I thought about why it would be so short as we paused in silence "Maybe she warned us and her timeline was erased"

He stared at me "that sound's, I know nothing of time travel" he looked back at where she once stood "I think I understand what you just said but it is, strange"

I nodded "ya it is, what just happened" I looked around the area "and do you know what the don't was for?" I asked as we just looked at the spot she once stood, I was spinning in worry.

"Perhaps she did not want you to cut your hair" he joked but it made me laugh making me feel better.

"Ya that looked bad, stop me from doing that" I joked awkwardly he gave a noise.

"Hmm" he stared at me as he mumbled quietly "I don't think that was the first time" making me stare at him in confusion before he turned and walked away, I followed him in wait for him to finish that sentence but he wouldn't.

I paused and glanced back once more before I continued to move, my mind running wild.

* * *

I fell into the orange ground again as I sat up in fear and sweat, the dream again.

Kicking my legs over the bed I rubbed my head, there is more to this I know, why does my mind constantly remind me of this moment, I peered out the open balcony door as the wind blew around my black small and thin curtains before I stood up and just walked into it, sitting on my new chair I just watched the quiet town.

I felt off as I tried to breath, the orange ground with the black hole always bugs me.

I have been so confused lately, I used to just let things go I can't explain but now my mind is filled with questions.

I am lost on it all and I need some answers.


	51. The party

Leaning on the red railing as I spun water on my hand seeing how far I can get it away from my skin in front of the hot springs, I was tempted to go into the empty women's section but now was not the time, I just watched Iruka's chakra who was inside.

I am waiting for Kureani but I could feel Iruka coming out as I was spinning water on my hand in a circle with sharp edges like a saw, moving it to the edge of my fingers.

I smiled at him as he ducked under the cloth and saw me standing here, he came up close and inspected my water, I just watched his face as looked at it closely.

"How big can you make it?" I started to make it wider it slowly started to get bigger and bigger.

"Can you throw it?" I made a curious face and then I tried to whip it with my arm as it flew towards the water below, it did not go far and the spinning slowed when it hit the water making me sigh and look over.

"I guess not" I started to make a new one "Make it like a star and then spin it" It took a second but I was able to do it, it moved like a flying shuriken and started to see how big I could make it, I had to back up and get space as it turned into a big ass shield in front of me but it made me nervous as I held my arm straight out, it is deadly.

He backed up and did some hand signs when a barrage of weapons came at me, I was startled but held my arm outright as I slightly shut my eyes in worry barley peeking as they hit and got chopped up before flying to the sides.

"Might be a good defense" as he looked at me "If you can figure out how to move it around" his adorable smile made mine grow, I started to make it smaller then wider just getting used to it.

"Ya" I watched it spin "I would hurt bad if I fuck up" I spoke slightly distracted.

"Ava, Iruka" We looked behind us as Kureani walked up with a small wave making me drop my water.

We are heading to Nagi island where a big party of high ranking people of the world, in this guys words, the party of the year. Everyone bring's ninja's for protection but because of issues with the ninja's in the past they tend to stay away but everyone has a need for them, Last few years have had no real issue since the rival ninja's are not put together in a small space, they also tend to look 'dirty' and 'to rough' for the fancy inside.

They need them around however so they are there if something real starts, even if no one wants that, people go with two bodyguards each even if Tsuande said most probably have many secret ones around, but she does not have much to spare.

Well this man from the land of fire heard about me and how I may be able to get passed the device that keeps out anyone with a higher chakra then a regular person he asked me to be his 'date' I guess there is many people at this party that he worry's about.

I am unsure if I can even get by it.

Anko and Kurenai will be his main bodyguards.

We will guard him to the place and back again.

"You nervous?" She asked.

"Not yet" I smiled "Kind of interested, never done something so fancy"

Iruka moved and leaned on a rail, as he looked between us with curiosity "what is the mission?"

"Ava is going on a date" she laughed making me giggle as I looked at the sky biting my lip.

He seemed to not understand so she explained and he nodded "what if it does not work?" we both looked at him with no real information as we don't know, will they just stop me from going in? kick the man out? will other ninja's attack me? "And if it works?"

I shrugged "I don't know, giggle like a school girl as I will definitely look like a gold digger" I laughed.

She laughed "ya, he is quiet old" we shared a smile.

The three of us chatted in wait for Anko but she came in fast and loud and we said our goodbyes to Iruka. It will be a run to his town and then a long ass mission from there, so we headed out right away.

We moved into a small village, the area near the gate was normal for this world, not looking rich but not looking poor as many people moved around in their lives, Ninja's must be seen here a lot as not one person looked our way.

We walked farther up a small hill as the town moved up and we started to move into a much more richer looking zone, the homes were bigger and built so pretty reminding me of old Chinese architecture from my world.

Moving up to a two story home that was so big, the big front yard was beautiful filled with flowers and bushes and I could here the splash of a fountain somewhere around here. Knocking an older butler opened the door with a proper tone and not a single smile and ushered us in as we followed him into a very big living room area as the three of us just stood in the middle in wait.

The ceiling was so high as I looked around, filled with couches, chairs, a fire place and many pieces of art.

I saw the chakra before he entered as I checked out the man we came for, he was somewhere in the fifty's with long black hair and a weird square purple hat with a circle in the middle as it sat on his head. His wrinkled face had many frown lines even if he was smiling at us, he wore a purple robe that reached his feet with a white wrap that covered his waist to chest. He was however was wearing so many jewels it almost seemed like too much as gold and different gems covered every part he could wear something on, a robbers dream.

Kurenai and I smiled back at him as he scanned us.

"What one of you lovely lady's is my date" he spoke in a proper slightly to high voice but I stuck my hand up with kindness and a smile.

He waved the women that was standing behind him as she came over and grabbed my hand and pulled me away, I looked back at my girls curious as she pulled me from the room and I looked around as we moved down hallways and passed many rooms.

She pulled me into a big room with many fancy looking clothes all around, a set up of a vanity and chair with tons of makeup. She shoved me into the chair and moved around the room, looking at me and then at clothes "this is a big place" she nodded all serious, wanting to make conversation but I had nothing to say as she pulled out a yellow dress and held it up between us.

"I look good in blue" I spoke up and she gave a small smile finally before she nodded, I watched completely curious as to what she is going to put me in, I slightly felt like an important person and I have never had someone really dress me like this before.

She came over and made me stand up as she started to take off my clothes, I tried to stop her and do it myself but she swatted my hand away making me feel a little awkward as she removed my belts and then my shorts, moving onto all my ninja stuff.

She put my stuff in a pile next to me as I stood in my underwear and shirt, she noticed I had no bra and grabbed my chest with a random squeeze making me make a small startled noise before she moved to the far side and dug around a big chest "Gotta ask, how many girls do you do this for" as she came at me with a fancy and pretty looking one that was brand new.

She looked in my eyes and shook her head making me assume, many, for some reason.

Then she slid a light blue kimono with yellow and pink flowers in places as it hit the floor being to long. She made me stick my arms out as she wrapped a black fabric around my waist, there was two long hanging parts under my arms that also almost hit the ground like a mostly vertical flag making me move my arms like I was flying as I admired them.

I watched as she moved to an area with so many shoes as I dropped my arms and pulled up the fabric from the floor, she came back with such beautiful black high heals.

She helped me put them on and I worried if I can even walk in them they were so high, but it made the dress just barely touch the floor now, before she silently shoved me into the chair again and started on my hair and makeup.

I stared into the mirror in shock at how pretty I looked with a professional stylist, my hair was a bun with three big sticks stuck in it and I had a necklace, earrings and bracelets all looking very expensive.

We headed back to the others feeling like we were gone for an hour and I moved slow as the heals were new to me, I gave her a apologetic look at my slowness, she finally looked happy as she smiled at my awkward moving "Don't worry, rich people can take as long as they want to walk" making me laugh.

We moved back towards the others, walking in the room the two of them gasped at me "Ava, I need a picture" Kurenai spoke up winded "you look so pretty"

Anko smirked "damn" I slightly stumbled as I walked making all of them giggle but the man looked me over "well it will do" making us all wipe the smiles off our faces but I gave a fake smile to him "good"

We walked out as I stood there in these shoes slightly hurting my feet already but it was not long until we left the room as a small carriage as two horses pulled up, I climbed in and sat across from him. There was five strange men around us and the makeup lady who carried a big ass bag full of stuff to keep us clean and proper. I got so excited, I hate even just standing here like this in these shoes but I do feel naked even I was more covered then normal, missing my weapons but Anko had my stuff in my scroll on her person.

We moved slow as he stared out the open sides of the caravan "So what do I call you by?" unsure how all the words are in this world I never really got, I am sure I can play the dumb money grubber as I am not that smart.

"Lord Yarata" I nodded with a smile, the friendliness he once showed seemed to not be there now. We did not speak much but when he did it was full of insults to the men around us and he treated them like they were far below him, he mostly yelled at them when the carriage got bumpy, like it was there fault the road was not perfect.

I sat there actually wanting to dress normal and walk with my girls, my excitement was slowly fading I saw a bit of this and is getting old.

The lord leaned out the one side yelling at his men to bring him food making me peer at Anko on the other side with a smile, she mouthed 'look bitchier' making me frown and fake glare, she gave me a nod and I smirked back before I leaned back with a sigh and shut my eyes.

When I could smell a plate of food as I opened my eyes and spotted it as he held it out to me, fancy food huh? It was so good when I stuffed two at once into my mouth he looked at me like I was disgusting, so what these women can't eat, making me set one back on the plate as I looked out of the caravan chewing what was in my mouth.

I was half asleep as hours passed and he went on and on about himself and his work with pride and I stopped listing a while ago so only a few moments stuck in my mind. I felt like I was on a crappy date but this time I can't fake my way out and we have no movie or anything to fill the time with.

Looking with chakra we are alone out here as I peered out one side at Kurenai and then the other with Anko as we moved down a shady road, I looked at him as he rambled and I slowly took off my shoes while I nodded at him fake listening, scrunching up my dress so it wont hit the dirt I jumped out startling him as I landed next to Anko, I smiled as my bare feet hit the packed dirt and a big smile on my face.

The Lord and his men looked at me startled as Anko smirked and wrapped her arm around me, I looked at the others "Sorry I needed to move around" I loved the dirt on my bare feet as I leaned into Anko and I was told to get back in by the man so when the women ran up to me worried about my outfit as she started to fuss over me, I felt bad for her as I am ruining her set up making me sigh and I moved out of Anko's arm and back into the caravan.

I looked at my shoes and left them on the floor for now as I enjoyed not wearing them, they are pretty and I would not mind owning them but they hurt.

I just looked at him blankly as he never shuts up, I was curious however that this was something I missed a lot from my world, a real ride and yet I would rather walk, what a weird feeling.

At least with his bragging and not noticing my expression I learned things about him that may help this lie and I started to look like a greedy bitch only putting up with him only for money so I embraced it.

I was pissed I could not talk to anyone else as they are below me and all I have is this man who wants to talk and wont really let me speak back, this guy sucks.

We came to a village on the way where we will stop for the night, time to fake it.

I was walking slowly as we moved from the caravan to the big fancy inn, I was starting to get some grace in my heals, being a ninja made it easier then it would at home in these, I made sure my face was blank as we were shown a big fancy suite and the girls and the men had separate rooms, on both sides from us.

Right inside was a small living room and a dinning table behind the couch, the biggest bathroom on the right with a big glass door making me frown as it had the most luxurious bathtub I can't use, and on the left was a separate but open room with one big bed.

Only one.

I started to worry, what do I sleep on this small couch? I know he wont.

Kicking my shoes off near the door and the small women was on the other side and I just opened it before she could knock, she looked normal with no expression as she handed me silky and sexy clothes to sleep in making me look at her worried.

I peered at the man who was eating fruit off the table "Is there a way I can sneak off?" she looked sad at me and shook her head, "okay thanks" I said sadly before I shut the door.

We were in a place that people will talk, we don't want to be spotted by anyone and they may even be here for all we know, I headed to the bathroom and tried to move out of view and changed, the clothes were really soft and comfortable but I don't like this situation, no one said this part, I felt nervous when I remembered I am a fucking ninja, he can't do shit to me.

I washed off my makeup and I did not miss this part also from my world, it takes a bit of time, I peered at the tub, it was big but it did not have the jets like the ones from my world, making me sad the door is fucking glass. I wonder if they have hot tubs or just hot springs, but hot springs are nice.

I was not tired as I feel like I rested all day compared to my normal routine of always moving, I saw him walk by and look at me with a look that he thought he looked hot in his robe pj.s and he walked to the bed sliding onto the right side before he looked at me and patted next to him, I gave a deep glare and shook my head, he understood and looked at me scared before turning of the light next to it and went to sleep.

The low was light in the living room but bright enough to read, I did not have my scroll as I looked at the small shelf with books, I grabbed one of the many romance novels and flopped onto the couch and just read.

Come morning she got me dressed and ready again and we were back to it, that was how the time went.

I was glad when we got on a big boat as no one was able to see us making me able to walk around as she put me into a lighter set of clothes so I did not ruin the dress, I could eat and talk to people and I loved being on boats, not covered fully in a big gown was so freeing.

I stared out into the dark ocean as I admired the stars as I avoided the Lord as much as I could because I will be stuck with him again. "Oh Ava" Anko wrapped her arm around me and pulled me to the small contained fire on the boat where Kurenai and the Lady sat, the other men were controlling the boat or busy and the Lord went to sleep so it was just us girls.

"You looked so pretty"

I smiled "it is not worth it" I mumbled.

"That is not what I normally here with women in this situation" the lady spoke as she sipped on a drink making us smile.

"What do I call you?" I asked kindly and she smile and said 'Krie'

I grabbed some food and just ate like I had not eaten in days "but I did look pretty" I said in a happy tone and the girls nodded at me with a smile.

The four of us just chatted around the warmth and Krie really opened up with just us girls, she told many story's of the women before me but it helped me know how to act and the stupid things they asked for or said, she helped me fake it as Anko would mock when I tried to speak like them.

* * *

I breathed in before I smiled as the Lord reached out his hand for me, Taking it he helped me down from the caravan and I gracefully stepped out.

I scanned the area as a long stone road headed towards a big fancy building where there was a small line, a few people moved around. I watched the Caravan move away with the rest of his team as Anko and Kurenai followed behind us.

We started to get near the entrance as I made sure to look as bitchy as I could and hold back my interest, the girls were to be sent to a different separate room a floor up where there was glass to be able to see in without us seeing them so they can watch apart from all the other ninja's.

The two in front of us walked in as the Lord pulled out his invite making the doorman nod and run some sort of rod over his body, I was nervous when he moved it to me making me glare at him "Do you need to be so close" I spoke with anger making him nervously look at my face and not paying as much attention to the rod, hope he does not notice it may say I have none at all.

"Sorry mam" I looked at him with a bitchy look as he got so scared, I almost wanted to reach out but I glared more and he let us walk in, after a few steps and not being stopped the Lord looked at me and a weight left me making me give a small smile.

I am in.

We walked down a white hallway, the ceiling was so high that I don't think the ninja's get the best view or even care about this from up there but I will try my hardest to not break character. I started to hear talking and light music as we walked into a big ballroom and I tried not to look around in awe, a big band played on a stage, a lyric less music, there was a big table of food at the back and a fountain in the middle, A big open dance floor surrounded by tables.

His hand pressed into my lower back and it pulled me out of looking as I held back the strong need I had to hit him in face, he moved me forward as I held back my panic attack, I almost forgot people were around and I breathed slowly slightly getting a hold of it when we walked up to a couple of people to introduce me and I noticed this is a common way most of the older men move the younger women around.

I said hello to some old scruffy men and was thankful his hand had dropped, there was only one older lady here and she was on her mans arms, maybe I can make him grab me like that instead. There is mostly young girls in here with the men, at least I wont stand out.

We just moved from group to group and I tried to slide my arms around his and I was happy when he went for it. The music was slow but pretty, the champagne was very good as all I could do was sip it slowly out of the thin ass wine glasses. I made sure to giggle at his jokes, look at him with fake awe and watch everyone else.

I never knew how much I hate this kind of thing, I always thought it would be fun but nope. The conversations were boring and on about politics and work, the people were assholes and so damn stuffy. He never let me sit down and we had a small lame dance so my heals were getting to me.

I needed to hit the bathroom and it seemed like a good escape as he walked me to that side of the room, he was to stay and wait so I can watch him from there and I turned down the hallway to the ladies room. I heard the giggles as I opened the door making three ladies looking in the mirror stare at me before one smiled, seeing I am there age. I moved into a stall and bunched up my dress as I listened to them insult the men they came with.

I finally was able to wiggle myself onto the toilet and I kicked off my shoes for a small break "ya those are high, I feel your pain" one girl spoke as she noticed one shoe roll under the stall making me giggle in agreement "But a girls gotta look hot" I just agreed again "it is worth it but making excuses to avoid the bed is quite the challenge" I actually found her funny as I laughed and just rested.

I walked out shoes in hand and leaned beside them as I fixed my makeup and then sighed when I put my shoes back on and left before they did.

We ended moving to the table of food when a man with his hand in his pocket came towards us as I watched without watching, he moved to pull out something silver from his pocket and I was ready to react when he leaned over Yarata and pulled it out.

It was a spoon and the man leaned over him and grabbed a small sandwich but that pissed him off at the 'closeness of such an arrogant man' I just nodded as I grabbed some food and he moved closer "women don't eat" I paused and sighed and I just took the little bit of what was on my plate and made sure to eat it slowly.

I could not tell who was friends with who as they were all so fake, I really wished something would happen so I could leave, fight or fucking eat, it was such a long party for being so boring, why am I here?

Out of boredom I boosted my hearing and just listened as he talked to people and started to pick out who really hates who, and everyone hates someone. I know none of them will try anything, it will bring ninja's in and that is not good for anyone here, besides they want to come next year.

With my arm wrapped on his he walked me to an open balcony, a place just outside the room and an area the ninja's or others cannot see. We stood alone is such a beautiful place, the most romantic spot I have ever seen. The whole place was wrapped in Ivy and cute little lights, Leaning on the rail I looked out towards a big garden that leads to a pretty little lake with the full moon glowing on the water, making me want to dive in, wishing for someone better to be here with.

"Beautiful view" he spoke like he was hitting on me but I just nodded.

"Best part so far" I mumbled with a smile.

He seemed like that was strange to say "So, did you detect anyone wanting to do me harm?" I decided to think about it.

"The weird old guy with the monocle does not like you and wants you to fail but not die" He got slightly angry at that.

"Fake lairs"

"That can't surprise you, they all are"

He seemed surprised making me hold back a sigh, does he want the truth? Or like some fake story about how everyone loves him?

I will only say small words.

"The older women in the red dress, the one with the big poofy blonde hair" He looked back and scanned the room, his eyes locked on her "Seems to really dislike you in a way that might cause harm"

"That is the windowed wife of Lord Hymie" he turned to me interested "He was a rival and she may be taking it upon herself to continue his work" I almost asked him what he did for a living before I realized, I really don't care, just want this over with.

He touched my lower half again making me slightly jump "please don't touch me there"

He just made a noise "it's fine" he lead me away not moving it but we were walking back to the others and were easily spotted if I yelled at him or punched him in the face, I just tried to breath and focus on something else but it was hard, all I could focus on was his hand.

He dropped his arm as he was talking to more people, I felt better but still slightly angry as I pushed it away when a cutie little waiter was wondering by with tasty looking food making me slide away so hungry as I moved to try one, they were ignoring me anyway and I should not really stand out if I eat just one. It was bite sized as I put one in my mouth and the boy smiled at me when I felt someone behind me "Well you are a beautiful women"

I spun and slightly jumped like he shocked me with my mouth full and gave him a fake smile grabbing one more snack before the server moved away. There was a very handsome older man in a nice black robe, he held two drinks in his hand as he handed one to me, I took it and thanked him looking into his dark brown eyes "I have been waiting for you to be apart from Lord Yarata for sometime"

I smiled with a tiny flirt "oh really?" a small smile "and why is that?" This man had yet to speak to him and I don't remember hearing him say anything.

"Well you are one of the most beautiful women here" he flirted with me but it made me giggle as my eyes went behind him and my Lord did not even notice "How are _you_ with _him_?" I felt so flattered as I smiled at him but there was something behind his eye, something not right.

I pretended like nothing was wrong, tried to look dumber and more giggly "well he is just, something else" I spoke looking at my Lord as his eyes followed mine.

"Such a shame, how long have you two been together?"

I smiled speaking truth as I faked smiled at my Lord "Too long"

"Really?" The way he said that almost made me shiver, this guy was up to something, I saw the blonde in the red dress on the other side of the room from here in the corner of my eye, she was smirking as she watched us. Maybe it is not wrong for me to be here.

He pointed in a direction away from her "Here comes my lady" he looked at me with a flirty tone "So nice to meet you, maybe some other day" A beautiful girl who I swear was younger then me walked over.

I almost wanted to cringe as I just Kakashi smiled at him "One day" I flirted back and headed to my Lord, I had yet to drink my drink and I know I am not going to do that as I secretly pored it into an empty unused cup quickly before pretending to down it and put it down with the rest of them, I don't drink drinks from men that I don't see them pour.

But that man made me alert, I had my senses open and never seen that man go anywhere near the red dressed women but I did catch them glance at each other once before they glanced at me but it was mostly just high society crap with anyone else.

I assume the same as my original world, people will always be people.

When I finally heard the words we were leaving I was so excited, I felt more tired at the end of this then I did on my last fight. We walked out slowly and gracefully with his hand again, on my lower fucking back. I was ready to rip it off the second I could, I made sure to look bored and I am getting better at it but I was seathing.

I heard Kureani whispered to Anko as they moved to our side "shes angry, I have never seen her angry, whats going on?" Making my shoulder drop at the fact I may still not be that good at hiding yet, Anko just looked at me worried, she knows it bugs me, I just gave her a sad look as we walked to our carriage.

We are staying a rich fancy inn in town for the night, where everyone else will be.

He sat across from me as I breathed and watched the town helping me calm down, we moved though the pretty big town and it was so rich looking when we passed down a road at the top of a big hill and I could see down, I stared worried as down there the homes were not as pretty and there was many skinny people and I could see the difference between status clear as day.

How can one part be so fancy and the other like that, "Don't look it ruins the mood" he said slightly stuck up, I just glared at him, I hate this man when Anko made a noise and I blanked my face and just looked out over the sad town.

The inn was a waste of space, so big and pointless I am sure some of the money in here would be welcome down below and we were taken to the third floor where the place was set up strangely, there was sections of two rooms in there own corners and I noticed why, one for the rich fucker, one for the ninja's, the staff stays on the first floor but we invited Krei to our room as she is the only female.

Giving each section more privacy, it must have been built just for this reason.

I walked into the Ninja room and started to ditch my clothes starting with my shoes as the girls came to me and Anko handed me my scroll and I hugged it.

We started to talk and I told them something may be afoot when she made me stop undressing and I looked at her sadly.

"This is the time to attack" Anko spoke softly "They know how many ninja's are with him, the party is over and on the road home is the best time" she was serious "and if two people even just have two ninja's, I doubt it, they still out number us"

I understood, she is right.

"He wanted to know how long we were dating" I looked between them "sounded like a creepy excitement when I said, to long"

Anko smirked at my words "Maybe he wanted to kidnap you to get an up?" Kurenai wondered.

"Keep the dress on" Anko spoke and she pulled out my weapons "but wear these in case, your clothes will fit underneath" She handed me my scroll,

"You saying I dress like a slut?"

She smirked back "Kind of ya"

"Your one to talk" I mumbled as I stared at her mesh top making her hit me on the head.

I just smiled my dress was half off anyway and I will put on my real clothes underneath and the lady went to fix the rest of me as Anko ran off.

I grabbed my ninja shoes to hide under to my low dress, no way I am walking in heals

I looked perfect again but it made no sense as I would be going to bed in this big fancy dress but it hid my stuff and Krei showed me how to ditch the dress in a second in case I need to. I smiled down on her with thanks as she was quite small and she smiled up, she likes us and I think she is great.

Anko was then pulling a man into the room, he held a big metal pole and we all looked at her confused before she let him go and grabbed Krie and kurenai and shoved them next to me as he set up a camera making me giggle "Four" she yelled and he nodded I just stood still and smiled.

He took four for each of us as I looked it over, I looked so pretty for my third? Picture in this world and I was glad to have it.

Anko made a silly face, Krie was so cute and Kurenai looked stunning like always "Needed to get one with you like that" Anko said as she paid him.

We were slightly attached to the Lords room but we did not need to open that door as I can watch him from here. I slid on one of the four small beds and we all just chatted as I watched chakra's, they all had strong ninja's and I even felt a few pass by the outside making me jump.

I tried to sleep in this damn dress, honestly I should just be dressed as a ninja, I mean no smart person would see it and go, of course she sleeps in it, and being in the Ninja room is also a red flag, such a stupid plan but the main part was over so we don't care to much. I tried to roll but there was just to much as I sat up and looked towards the balcony, I thought about it before I stood up and walked out.

The lights only lit up the top half of the town and only a few below, so sad they don't even have fucking lights when I felt eyes on me and I looked up at the full moon, I know it is stupid but I feel like a werewolf when it is out. I think my senses are naturally heightened and I feel faster and more awake but I may be wrong.

I Wonder what in my world came from this one and this world came from mine, there is a way between them and so much alike.

I could tell the person watching me was somewhere below in the city but I could not see anyone, I was curious if someone wants to kidnap me or it was just someone watching their own backs. I turned back to the room dragging my dress slightly and made a tsk noise at the fact I am destroying such a pretty thing. Walking in I stood mid room when I felt someone jump onto the balcony making me called out to wake up the others.

It was so fast as two men came down the hallway and kicked open the door as the girls sat up startled and the one from the balcony grabbed me around the waist and suddenly we were flying to nearby roof.

I sighed at his stupidity as he jumped over the roofs and I pulled on my black wrap she set up for me and wrapped it around his neck before pulling it tight making him stop to grab it as I jumped backwards, not being able to get my weapons in this mess I brought out my whip and snapped it at his feet as he looked surprised.

"You were in the party" I smirked "How?"

I ran at him and kicked at him as he blocked easy as moving in this thing sucked, he stepped on the bottom of the dress making me not be able to move away and I had to block a few hits as I turned my whip into water fists making him back off as I jumped backwards cutting the dress to pieces, he was kind of chivalrous when he thought I was about to be in my underwear and tried not to look making me smile at his kindness and pause on attacking him.

"What do you want with me?" I asked watching his pretty face when he peeked my way and noticed I was not naked as he blushes and rubbed his head making me smile at him.

"I don't know, I was told to take you" he looked at my chest and then looked away with a stronger blush making me check out this cutie, he was from the land of stone and looked my age or slightly older, he had a shaggy dark green hair and dark brown eyes but the air between us was no longer tense or dangerous when I felt Anko head my way, two ninja's on her own ass.

She landed beside me as I smiled at her and the two landed beside the cutie, checking them over quickly they are also from the land of stone.

"She is a ninja?" One spoke "How?" The other spoke up.

"I know how" A familiar voice spoke before he unblocked his chakra, I spun and looked at this man as he landed on a different roof a bit away.

I was stunned before I smiled "Rio?"

"Ava" He spoke softly with a smile, Anko remembered him as she pointed with a noise.

I checked him over, he looked so much better, healthy "Look at you" I whistled making Anko smirk as he nodded her way, I bet he would be even more badass now.

"The girl who saved you?" the cutie smiled at me even more calm as the air between us was nice "The Dragonfly?" Anko and I were taken back, Kakashi was right, I have a nickname.

Rio jumped closer to us as he looked at me kindly "Thanks to you I got to see them again, my daughter is so old, she is so funny" his eyes crackled with love.

I smiled as Anko stepped closer to me "Why are you after her?" The other two guys were not as calm as them but also seemed like they did not want to fight us.

"We are Lord Hymie's guards, told to steal you away tonight" Rio looked at me sadly "I sadly cannot tell you more" We nodded "But, we failed" He nodded to the others who stood up straight under his rule it seems. They moved to leave and he looked back sadly "I hope that is all between us" before they moved away, cutie smiling at me again and then it was just me and Anko.

We headed back to Kurenai in worry for her.

So I am sure the lady in red wont stop and the man is on her side and already she has four even if we don't want to fight them, who knows how many the man has.

Landing into the room Krei and the Lord stood in a corner blocked by Kurenei, I almost laughed at his scrooge like hat.

"Gather your things we are leaving, now" Anko spoke up with a hardness.

He scrambled to get his stuff and Anko moved to get the men, it was around four in the morning and no one may notice us leave, the Lord still in his pj's we headed to the boat as fast as we could with a few normal people.

It did not take long to get to our boat and we got on and got out to sea, the Lord going to his room on the ship as the rest of stayed on deck and watched the land move away.

I jumped up to the highest point on the top if the flags and watched the fading Island, we will be on sea for a while.

When I saw far in the distance a shadow moving from the island making me call down "they are following" They turned to face it as Anko jumped on top of the roof and kurenai moved closer to the back of the ship, I could see the fear in the men as they tried to make the ship move faster before I looked back at the shadow.

"Rio no" I whispered as I got ready for a battle.


End file.
